


Illness

by Fiamminga



Series: The Cure [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amora è odiosa come al solito, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biologia Jotun, Frigga rule!, M/M, Odino è insopportabile, Thor è ostaggio di Laufey, ambientato a Jotunhemr, kid!Thor, kid!loki, morte di personaggi secondari, scambio di persona, tutta colpa della tata
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 134,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamminga/pseuds/Fiamminga
Summary: E se la battaglia per Midgard non fosse mai stata vinta da Odino? Se Laufey fosse sceso a compromessi?Gli Jotun ora dividono la Terra con gli umani e Loki, fin da bambino vive all'ombra della sua famiglia e della sua razza, piccolo, deforme e dimenticato. Thor, invece aveva il futuro luminoso di Asgard davanti agli occhi, ma l'armistizio con gli Jotun lo costringe a vivere a Nuova Utgarda tutta la sua adolescenza. Lì, tra le difficoltà e i pregiudizi troverà un amico, un fratello, un compagno.Ma il resto dei Nove Mondi non farà che acuire la distanza tra i due: guerra, cospirazioni, segreti, porteranno entrambi a scontrarsi con la loro vera natura, e forse alla fine del loro cammino, non c'è quello che aveva sperato. Il tempo, il destino e la morte, tireranno i fili della trama della storia.Chi è il vero bugiardo?





	1. Antefatto

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente sono riuscita a trovare un po' di tempo per postare questa storia. Spero piaccia anche qui su AO3.  
> Mi è piaciuta tanto quando l'ho scritta, spero che piaccia anche a voi.

**Illness**

 

 

 

**ANTEFATTO**

 

Roses die

The secret is inside the pain

Winds are high up on the hill

I cannot hear you

Come and hold me close

I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain

Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn

-Everytime you kiss me, Emily Bindiger-

 

 

 

**Capitolo 1**

 

 

_Quando fui convocato dalla regina, mi chiesi immediatamente perché avesse bisogno di me. Non mi ero aspettato di ricevere una comoda sedia vicino al suo scranno. La sensazione di comodità mi_ _era estranea da molto, in quel luogo tutto aveva il sapore del rimpianto e il freddo umido della morte e della dimenticanza. Nelle ombre nere vedevo i servi muoversi come spiriti demoniaci con sorrisi storti o smorfie di dolore che agivano come mille mani della regina, che nera e immutabile stava davanti a me, seduta sul suo trono di pietra nera e mi guardava con occhi scintillanti di verde intenso dietro i lunghi capelli neri._

_Hela era pallida e scarna come l'immagine della morte. Il suo succinto abito verde smeraldo aveva drappeggi neri, eppure la visione di quel corpo sensuale anche se non rotondo e florido non mi destò nessun desiderio: avevo già perso ogni illusione di desiderio carnale. In me risiedeva solo freddo e immobile silenzio e la comprensione di dover passare i millenni nell'oscurità del regno dei morti. Sempre meglio delle fiamme diaboliche dell'inferno. Anche se dubitavo che sentire qualcosa sarebbe potuto essere per lo meno… più dinamico della impassibile immutabilità del regno dei morti che dura in eterno._

_Hela rivolse i suoi occhi su di me e la sua immensa corona da cui ricadevano come lacrime di petrolio i suoi lisci capelli neri emise un tintinnio e si spostò da un lato seguendo il movimento della testa della regina._

_«E dunque tu sei il principe di Asgard?» la sua voce era come il rumore di un eco che viaggiava attraverso il tempo e non lo spazio. Risuonò tra noi come mille sussurri._

_«Si, mia signora» le risposi semplicemente._

_«Mi è stato riferito da molti che le traversie che hanno condotto al tuo arrivo sono stante interessanti» la regina mise le mani intrecciate sul grembo e fece un leggero sorriso tirato. «Vorrei che me le raccontassi» continuò poi «Qui spesso ci si annoia. E mi da gioia vedere le sofferenze di Odino e della sua miserevole stirpe» il suo sogghigno mi avrebbe terrorizzato, se da morto fossi stato ancora capace di provare paura. Ma così non era per cui rimasi indifferente alla sua manifestazione d'odio. «Tu me ne parleresti?»_

_«Se così vuole la mia regina» risposi pacatamente «Non è con me che comincia, tuttavia, questa storia» ammisi prima di stendermi anche io maggiormente sulla sedia «né tanto meno ne sono il protagonista. Forse chi è veramente il centro di questo breve intreccio delle Norne è destinato a raggiungerci presto, forse no. Credevo che la morte mi avrebbe dato le risposte, ma così non è stato»_

_«Molti lo credono, tutti sbagliano» rispose la regina «Il disegno del destino è spesso incomprensibile. Noi non sappiamo perché ciò che accade è accaduto, né a cosa sarà destinato, ma tutto è connesso. Se per parlare della tua morte devi raccontare la vita di qualcun altro allora dimmi, e parla. Sono ansiosa di sapere le debolezze di Odino. L'odioso re che decise di lasciarmi a governare un regno morto, dove i morti dimorano. Io, che in realtà sono viva»_

_«Non sarai disillusa, allora mia regina. Tutto comincia proprio da Odino, e dalla sua sconfitta…»_

 

_La battaglia per il dominio della terra fu sanguinosa e lunga e per quanto Odino ci provasse, non era mai riuscito a ricacciare indietro gli Jotun. Essi avevano una forza e una ferocia che superava ogni desiderio di vittoria degli asgardiani: combattevano per il loro diritto alla vita e il diritto alla vita dei propri figli. Quando, ormai disperato, Odino tentò di maledire il letto di Laufey e del suo compagno Farbauti nemmeno lì riuscì a superare la forza pura di rinascita e vita dei giganti di ghiaccio, e i due re riuscirono nonostante tutto ad avere un terzo figlio._

_Odino, d'altra parte, anche lui aveva avuto un erede. La guerra si era protratta così tanto a lungo che nessuna delle due parti sapeva più perché si combattesse. Alla fine, il grande Padre Tutto fu costretto a prendere atto delle proteste del suo popolo, dei soldati ancora lontani da casa, delle madri che aspettavano insieme ai figli, prima tra tutte Frigga, sua moglie, e suo figlio, Thor._

_Così, alla fine, insieme a potenti Æsir decise di stipulare un trattato e di cedere una pace con gli Jotun. Ad essi fu permesso di mantenersi su Midgard, seppure nei limiti delle terre del ghiaccio a nord e a sud del pianeta, e di lasciare le zone umide e calde alla seconda razza nascente: gli umani._

_Per assicurarsi che la pace fosse duratura e che i patti sarebbero stati rispettati Laufey disse, davanti al consesso dei re e dei nobili delle due razze che segnarono il trattato: «Non ti crederò fino a che non avrò la promessa che non ci attaccherai ancora, e che qualora tu lo facessi, noi potessimo difenderci al meglio»_

_E Odino gli rispose: «Non mi fiderò di voi fino a che avrete quell'arma micidiale che potrebbe causare la distruzione degli esseri mortali»._

_Dopo mesi di trattative tra le più grandi menti strategiche, fu Helblindi, primo figlio di Laufey e Farbauti, principe di Jotunheim ed erede, il più saggio e ponderato tra loro che risolse con un semplice scambio la grave questione che rischiava di riaprire la guerra: entrambe le parti avrebbero ceduto ciò a cui più tenevano, lasciandolo come garanzia ed ostaggio al nemico, prova di una pace duratura._

_Nessuno degli Jotun fu felice di cedere lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni ad Asgard, e a parere di molti fu un immenso sbaglio e un tradimento affidare un tale cimelio della loro razza a mani nemiche che sicuramente non l'avrebbero più ceduto indietro. Ma tra le file del nemico le lacrime e i lamenti di Frigga non sciolsero il cuore del Padre Tutto quando lui le sottrasse il loro unico figlio per cederlo agli Jotun._

_Lo scambio avvenne su uno dei grandi fiumi della Terra, gelato da spessi strati di ghiaccio, e al cospetto di innumerevoli testimoni._

_Laufey cedette lo scrigno ma ricevette in cambio un bambino._

 

                                          *

 

A Thor Midgard non piaceva. Per lo meno non gli piaceva ciò che continuava a vedere: ghiaccio ovunque, blu, bianco, trasparente, rosa… ghiaccio dappertutto. Gli mancava il calore tiepido di Asgard. Er e Hoðr gli avevano detto che non tutto il pianeta era un tale deserto freddo, e il bambino si lagnava ancora di più non capendo perché dovesse continuare a rimanere lì quando invece i giardini di Fensalir erano perfettamente caldi e temperati. Non sapeva quanto tempo sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì. Odino non glielo disse. Nemmeno la dolce e vecchia Er glielo spiegò.

Di punto in bianco gli fu comunicato che aveva una grande missione, rappresentare suo padre e la sua razza davanti al nemico, nel suo castello, finché sarebbe stato necessario. Thor si era vantato per giorni, mentre sua madre si disperava in silenzio, davanti ai suoi più cari amici. Aveva detto a Fandral che nessun cavaliere sarebbe stato più coraggioso di lui. Aveva lasciato una ciocca dei suoi capelli a Sif, come aveva visto fare qualche volta di nascosto ai ragazzi più grandi. La bella bambina ne era rimasta colpita nel profondo – forse troppo sorpresa da quel gesto improvvisato – ma gli aveva detto che l'avrebbe custodito fino al suo ritorno.

Eppure quel giorno, su quel fiume ghiacciato, Thor aveva vacillato e per la prima volta in vita sua aveva avuto paura. Aveva sentito spesso dei giganti di ghiaccio… ma non pensava che fossero così alti. Aveva tremato di terrore e non di freddo quando un re dalla pelle blu aveva dato a suo padre uno strano cubo bianco e pulsante ricoperto da incisioni antiche e poi l'aveva lasciato lì con il gigante, accompagnato da Hoðr, sua guardia del corpo e da Er, la sua tata.

Si era voltato a chiamare il padre, ma Odino non aveva risposto.

Thor si era imposto di non piangere, durante il viaggio verso il castello dei giganti, verso la loro città, e ci era riuscito. Er lo teneva per una mano, e lui era pallido come la neve su cui camminava. Aveva prestato poca attenzione a ciò che vedeva, e quando poi si era ritrovato steso, su un letto di quercia spessa e ricoperto di pellicce calde e morbide si era sciolto in lacrime. Eppure non si era permesso di gridare quanto avrebbe voluto, si zittiva premendosi il cuscino sul visino tondo bagnato di lacrime, non voleva che Er lo sentisse, non voleva che nessuno accorresse a guardarlo.

Lui era Thor, figlio di Odino, principe di Asgard e dei Nove Regni. Lui era un re e come tale non avrebbe dovuto avere cedimenti di nessun tipo.

Ma dopo ore rimasto steso lì rannicchiato la schiena gli doleva e le lacrime ormai silenziose continuavano a rigargli il viso. Si alzò infilando immediatamente le sue scarpe di pelliccia spessa, alte diversi centimetri per tenerlo separato il più possibile dal pavimento di ghiaccio levigato. Camminò silenziosamente nella sua camera prima di arrivare nella zona del grande bagno. Quella stanza era illuminata. Er gli aveva detto che lì su Midgard, almeno dov'era stata costruita Nuova Utgarða, c'erano sempre sei mesi di notte e sei mesi di giorno. Non riusciva a pensare di riuscire a vivere per così tanto tempo senza vedere la notte e poi vedendo solo l'oscurità. Affacciandosi dalla finestra del palazzo di ghiaccio vide un giardinetto. Dovette salire su uno sgabello del bagno per arrivare a sbirciare oltre la finestra.

Così, vedendo il giorno e la libertà oltre quella immensa finestra sul mondo decise che doveva fuggire. Con la risoluzione e la testardaggine dei bambini si issò sul cornicione per sbirciare una qualche via di fuga. Vide uno scolo per la pioggia che stava proprio sopra di lui, come una grondaia e saltando una, due e poi tre volte riuscì ad afferrarne il bordo con le dita inguantate. Muovendosi poi piano verso destra arrivò al punto in cui la grondaia si piegava a novanta gradi e scendeva a terra e scivolò su di essa sbattendo sonoramente il sedere a terra sulla neve morbida. «Ahia» disse issandosi poi e massaggiandosi il posteriore che continuava a pulsargli. Si voltò camminando ancora in modo un po' incerto verso il centro del giardino circolare. Osservandolo meglio vide due porte alle due estremità, ognuna magistralmente scolpita nel ghiaccio, una… qualcosa che non riuscì bene a capire se era una fontana ghiacciata o una scultura di ghiaccio di volute eleganti, e strani alberi dalle foglie rosse e la corteccia blu intensa che decoravano il cortile. Risoluto e fiducioso si avviò verso una delle due porte.

«Che cosa vuoi fare?» chiese una voce cristallina alla sua destra. Voltandosi sorpreso e pronto a combattere vide una figurina minuscola che stava seduta su una panca di ghiaccio sotto uno degli alberi rossi. Era un essere strano, quello scricciolo lì che lo guardava con profondi occhi rossi. Era più basso di lui e aveva una chioma nera legata in una piccola treccia dietro la testa. Vestiva come gli Jotun (e un po' gli somigliava): piedi saldi negli stivali coperti di pelliccia, le spalle ammantate ma il torace nudo e coperto dalle tipiche braghe bianche che usavano gli Jotun. La cosa strana era che sembrava più un folletto buffo. Thor non riusciva a vedere se avesse le orecchie a punta, forse avrebbero provato la sua teoria. Invece quell'affare stava ancora lì fermo a guardarlo, con un libro aperto in mano ma che aveva smesso di guardare.

«Chi sei tu?»

Il piccolo essere fece una smorfia e girò la testa «Questa è una domanda che non mi fanno spesso. Pensavo di essere più famoso» commentò con acidità prima di voltarsi a guardare di nuovo Thor «E dimmi, figlio di Odino, che vorresti fare?»

«Voglio andarmene»

Il coso rise. Thor si corrucciò e strinse i pugni «Posso farlo. Posso sgattaiolarmene via. Non mi credi?»

«Io credo che ti faresti solo prendere» commentò l'altro ancora ridendo «E poi saresti solo punito in qualche modo. Spera che non sia il bastone. Mio padre non ha una mano leggera»

«Sei un bambino Jotun? Pensavo foste più grossi» commentò poi Thor.

Il bambino blu fece un'altra smorfia, chiudendo il libro in uno schiocco secco e portandolo sul petto incrociando le braccia «Non puoi fuggire da Utgarða» gli disse poi «Non ci riuscirai mai»

«Non mi spaventa nulla»

«Eppure noi Jotun lo facciamo»

«Beh» rispose Thor «Voi siete giganti di ghiaccio. Siete malvagi»

Ovviamente questa sua ultima uscita non piacque affatto all'altro bambino, il quale si alzò e gli andò in contro, per nulla intimidatorio nella sua misera furia alta nemmeno un metro e mezzo. «Sei un bruto irrispettoso e ignorante, tu come tutta la tua razza di presuntuosi»

«Io sono il figlio di Odino. Noi governiamo i Nove Regni»

L'altro fece un ghigno «Questo non vale niente qui, figlio di Odino» si allontanò un poco avvicinandosi a una delle due porte, quella che Thor all'inizio aveva scartato «Mentre venivi hai visto la città? Ti sei almeno accorto di dove ti portavano? Se non lo sai vieni a vedere, figlio di Odino!»

Così si avviò ridendo oltre la porta, e percorse per poco il lungo corridoio su cui affacciava, fermandosi davanti ad un balcone. Thor lo seguì poco convinto e sospettoso, finché non riuscì a guardare fuori dalla finestra e poi arretrò all'improvviso, colto da immenso moto di vertigine. «Cosa c'è, grande figlio di Odino? Non mi dirai che sei cieco. Guarda meglio Nuova Utgarða» ma Thor si appiattì contro il muro.

Si era improvvisamente reso conto di trovarsi sulla più alta costruzione che lui avesse mai visto: un’immensa piramide sottile come un obelisco, che svettava da una città di cui non vedeva i confini, fatta di strade di linee rette e case di ghiaccio opaco di mille sfumature del blu e dell'azzurro, immerso nel colore sanguigno delle piante dalle foglie rosse.

«Volevi provare a scappare da qui?» il demonietto con gli occhi rossi rise di nuovo «L'unico bambino asgardiano tra migliaia di Jotun. Su un pianeta lontano. Non credevi che saresti stato notato?»

«Io… io non dovrei stare qui!» rispose Thor «Io non sono un gigante di ghiaccio! Devo stare tra i miei simili, sul mio pianeta!»

«Peccato che sono stati i tuoi simili a lasciarti qui. Anzi, è stato lo stesso Odino. La verità, figlio di Odino, è che non ti vuole. Ti ha lasciato qui perché non servi a nulla!»

«Stai mentendo!»

«No, è la verità. Sei un figlio inutile, principe di Asgard… oh, aspetta, non sei più nemmeno quello. Né figlio di Odino né asgardiano. Thor, il senza terra, Thor il buono a nulla. Thor l'idiota, ecco che cosa sei»

Thor lo spinse via con le lacrime agli occhi e il bambino ruzzolò lontano gemendo quando raggiunse il pavimento con la schiena e tenendosi la testa tra le mani. «Bugiardo! Non ti credo! Bugiardo e invidioso! Se solo invidioso di ciò che io ho e che tu non avrai mai!»

«Oh, beh» il bambino si rialzò con difficoltà e andò a raggiungere il libro che era caduto lontano da lui «Certo, ti è facile dire così. Quello che tu hai? Cosa hai? Nulla! Non hai nulla, figlio di Odino. Mentre io sono Loki, figlio di Laufey e Farbauti principe di Jotunheim e Midgard. Mi pare, idiota, che io abbia una famiglia, una città, un popolo e una casa in più di te» lo fulminò con lo sguardo e si voltò, andandosene via cercando di mantenere una posa dignitosa.

Dandogli le spalle non vide le lacrime amare che Thor versò dopo le sue parole. Una volta girato l'angolo del corridoio, si appoggiò al muro, reprimendo i gemiti per il colpo alla schiena che aveva subito cadendo. Nelle sue mani, il libro sulla storia di Asgard aveva il segnalibro sulla genealogia dei re, ed ultimo – quasi cancellato dai colpi implacabili delle matite di Loki – c'era il nome di Thor Odinson.

*

La situazione non migliorò nei giorni a venire. Thor si rifiutò di uscire dalla sua stanza anche sotto la sollecitazione amorevole di Er «Sai, tesoro mio, Midgard non è solo un brutto posto di gelo e solitudine. C'è tanto da vedere anche qui». Ma il bambino rimaneva convinto nel perseverare nella solitudine.

«Insomma, mi potrai pur dire cosa ti è successo!» Hoðr si era andato a sedere sul suo letto e gli avevo carezzato la testa. Il suo sorriso era sincero e virile, nella corta barba bionda. Lui e Thor si somigliavano molto, per questo il bambino trovava rassicurante guardarlo: immaginava che un giorno, da adulto sarebbe stato anche lui così. Gli ricordava che non sarebbe finito sotterrato sotto la neve e la sua pelle non sarebbe diventata blu come quei demoni orribili che li circondavano.

«È vero che Odino mi ha lasciato qui perché non servo a nulla?»

«Ma che fesserie stai dicendo?» Hoðr sbottò genuinamente togliendosi la lunga pipa dalla bocca «Non servi a nulla! Sei qui proprio perché sei importante»

«Non mi mentire!» eruppe il bambino, mandando all'aria le sue coperte. «Loki ha detto che…»

«Loki? Il terzo figlio di Laufey?» l'adulto fece un’espressione sorpresa e poi si corrucciò «E quando vi sareste incontrati?»

«Ero in esplorazione» mentì Thor.

«Oh, certo» Hoðr gli diede un'altra pacca e rise «Beh non dovresti credere a quello che dicono gli Jotun. Sono bugiardi e cattivi, soprattutto un bambino malato come Loki» dicendolo prese un'altra profonda boccata dalla pipa e scosse la testa. «Avrà solo voluto ferirti»

«Come, è malato?»

«Se lo hai visto dovresti averlo capito. È anche più piccolo di un bambino umano. Non sarà capace di sopravvivere» si alzò dal letto e scosse la testa «Non pensare a lui. Potrà volerti ostacolare»

«Ma io non gli ho fatto niente!» anche Thor si era alzato dal letto «Perché dovrebbe comportarsi così con me?»

«Perché è un esserino malvagio, lui come tutta la sua razza»

Ci fu solo silenzio per un lungo attimo, poi il principe abbassò la testa a contemplare le linee irregolari del ghiaccio sotto i suoi piedi. «Però sono stato veramente lasciato qui»

«Thor» Hoðr si piegò sulle ginocchia per arrivare più facilmente alla sua altezza e poggiò a terra la pipa, per prendere con le sue le piccole mani del bambino «Sei qui proprio perché sei prezioso. Non ci rimarrai per sempre, sei pur sempre l'erede di Asgard. Ci sarà un tempo in cui tornerai a casa, non temere» gli strinse maggiormente le mani e poi aggiunse «Pensa a questo: la tua presenza qui contribuisce a mantenere la pace nei Nove Regni»

«Ma Padre avrebbe potuto sconfiggerli tutti»

«Nessuno è invincibile, bambino mio. E la vita non è solo guerra. Per essere un buon Re devi anche saper dare il giusto valore alla pace, e quando serve, alla politica e alla diplomazia. Se resisterai, se sarai forte allora quella pace che tuo padre cerca di costruire sarà definitiva e questo porterà alla prosperità tutti i Nove. Quando Odino ti disse che avevi un importante compito da svolgere non mentiva. Ha davvero affidato a te il compito più difficile e sa che anche qui, su questo piccolo pianeta lontano, da solo, potrai comunque mantenere alto il nome che porti ed essere la costante presenza che ricorderà agli Jotun che possono finire tutti morti in una guerra»

Thor rimase muto a quelle parole, ma sillaba dopo sillaba il suo piccolo torace iniziava a fare su e giù e la sua testa si alzava, finché non guardò il suo maestro con orgoglio, annuendo alle sue parole. «Sarò all'altezza. Farò quello che Padre desidera»

Hoðr sorrise e gli scompigliò ancora i capelli prima di alzarsi «Bravo bambino»

 

*

 

«Loki»

Il piccolo bambino alzò il viso dalla sua cena e intimorito guardò suo padre il Re. Raramente Laufey si preoccupava di parlargli, e quando lo faceva Loki sapeva che non era per dirgli nulla di bello. Cercò di non tremare pensando già a cosa avesse potuto contrariare il padre. Invece Laufey continuava a mangiare la sua cena, il grosso pesce arrostito che avevano sulla tavola mandava un buonissimo odore di spezie.

Helblindi non si era preoccupato di guardarlo quando era stato interpellato, perciò Loki era più fiducioso e si impose di stare ritto a sentire le parole del genitore. Farbauti invece masticava piano guardando il suo compagno, pronto a dare una parola più dolce al figlio nel caso quelle del Re fossero state troppo dure.

«Voglio che tu accompagni il figlio di Odino»

«Cosa?» la sorpresa e schietta risposta di Loki attirò l'attenzione sul suo piccolo corpicino. Alla tavola c'era la famiglia intera: Laufey e Farbauti erano uno di fronte all'altro, al bordo più lontano del tavolo di legno di un blu profondo, quasi nero. Subito di fianco a Laufey c'erano i suoi figli, in ordine Helblindi, l'erede del regno degli Jotun e poi alla sua sinistra Byleistr, il secondogenito, poi seguiva Loki. Davanti a loro, nel lato occupato da Farbauti c'era due posti vuoti dedicati ai compagni. Quello di Byleistr era ancora vuoto, come anche quello dell'ancora infante Loki. Di fronte ad Helblindi invece, esattamente di fianco al consorte reale c'era seduto Thiazi, il suo compagno per la vita. Erano la sua famiglia, quella famiglia di enormi, lontani giganti dai sentimenti di ghiaccio che ancora non capiva ma di cui si ostinava a voler far parte.

Non appena si rese conto di essere osservato con sorpresa abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo e si strinse le mani per non tremare. Mai in vita sua si era permesso di parlare così velocemente e replicare con un tono del genere al padre. Il silenzio continuò, come anche la pesantezza delle loro occhiate su di lui. «Perché» disse con una voce che gli sembrava troppo rotta e terrorizzata «dovrei accompagnare proprio lui?»

«È nostro ospite e ostaggio» commentò freddamente Laufey «Hai la sua età e quasi la sua taglia. Non vedo chi altro dovrebbe portasi dietro quella feccia Æsir se non tu»

Loki tremò, ma sentì le parole più calme di Farbauti «Sei l'unico che può accompagnarlo, Loki. Non si avvicinerebbe a nessuno Jotun, sicuramente. Sei il più indicato per questo compito»

«E perché?» Loki chiese con un po' di coraggio nella voce.

«Perché lui è come te» commentò Byleistr tornando a mangiare.

Quell'unica frase fu come un pugno tirato dritto in faccia. Loki alzò la testa e li guardò tutti, con il viso sfigurato dalla rabbia «No!» disse, sorprendendo di nuovo tutti. «Io lo odio! Mi avvicinerò a lui solo per tagliargli la gola! Lo odio, lo odio!»

Impassibile, Laufey rispose: «Questo è un tuo problema, non ci riguarda»

Un altro pugno dritto in faccia che fece tremare il piccolo bambino. Loki chinò la testa e nascose le lacrime. «Laufey…» lo ammonì Farbauti, ma il bambino comunque scese velocemente dalla sedia troppo alta per lui e scappò via prima che il suo pianto silenzioso fosse sconvolto dai singhiozzi.

«Loki!» era Helblindi che si era alzato a sua volta e lo rincorreva, riuscì a recuperare il bambino prima che sparisse nei meandri del castello.

Vedendo i due Jotun correre Lady Er degli Æsir lasciò tutto quello che stava facendo e si rintanò nella sua stanza gridando «Oh cielo!» ma Loki si fermò davanti alla sua porta, tirando un calcio al legno. «Che c'è, stupida asgardiana? Eh? Hai paura? Vattene allora, tu e il figlio bastardo di Odino!»

Da dentro la donna continuò a gridare sconnessi improperi e vari «Oh per le Norne!» e «Oh Cielo!»

«E beh? Che fai sei ancora lì?» altro calcio alla porta.

«Loki!» Helblindi afferrò il bambino e riuscì a sollevarlo per metterlo dall'altra parte del corridoio «Che cosa ti prendere?»

«Cosa mi prende?» Loki aveva ancora le lacrime agli occhi, e se il suo corpo avesse avuto la capacità di scaldarsi con la rabbia le avrebbe fatte tutte evaporare «Loro non dovrebbero essere qui! Mi hai sentito, stupida donna?!»

«Ohhh per carità delle Norne!» si sentì da oltre la porta.

«Loki!» Helblindi di gli diede uno schiaffo lieve ma abbastanza da fargli ruotare la testa e zittirlo. «È così che si comporta un principe? È così che porti rispetto a tuo padre?»

«Non me ne importa! Non lo farò mai!» Loki pestò i piedi e si impuntò stringendo i pugni «Non farò mai da balia a quel mostriciattolo! Mai! Piuttosto se solo prova ad avvicinarsi a me, giuro su Midgard intera che ammazzerò lui e tutta la sua razza di ipocriti maledetti!»

«Loki» suo fratello gli afferrò le braccia e lo scosse «Loki, smettila. Non puoi dare la colpa di quello che sei ad un bambino asgardiano. Questa rabbia non ti porterà da nessuna parte»

«Sì che lo farà!» Loki si divincolò dalla sua presa «Mi porterà a sputare sul suo cadavere!» e scappò via, prima che Helblindi potesse aggiungere qualche altra parola per riportare alla ragione il suo giovane fratellino.

«Oh per il grande Odino! Qui sono pazzi! Pazzi!» sentì poi dire con isteria dalla donna ancora barricata nella sua camera.

 

*

 

Così passarono i primi mesi della permanenza di Thor su Midgard, lui che girava per il castello, cercando di riuscire ad imprimersi la piantina nella mente, riuscendoci miseramente. Er si occupava della sua educazione e se fino a quel momento della sua vita aveva pensato che lo studio fosse noioso, ora stava sperimentando una nuova frontiera della noia.

La famiglia reale si era ufficialmente presentata a lui, e a volte gli era capitato di parlare con gli altri due figli di Laufey, certo entrambi estremamente inquietanti e terribili ma almeno non erano mal disposti verso di loro. In particolare Helblindi era molto affabile e dimostrava di conoscere molto bene le usanze di Asgard. Byleistr aveva invece mostrato un interesse più per il suo strano aspetto e per la loro lingua: aveva detto che gli piaceva molto studiare le colture delle altre razze dei nove regni, e che una volta raggiunta una conoscenza più approfondita avrebbe voluto fare l'ambasciatore della casa reale nei Nove.

Loki l'aveva visto di sfuggita qualche volta, a volte sedeva nei giardini a leggere, altre volte invece lo trovava a scrivere, o ad osservare intensamente le foglie rosse nei cortili, ma ogni qual volta che si incrociavano, si dileguava velocemente.

Passata la rabbia e la paura, a Thor rimaneva solo noia. Troppa, infinita noia.

Così Hoðr aveva proposto di allenarlo alle arti del vero combattimento, per la sua immensa e più sincera felicità. Il più delle volte finiva a terra a gambe all'aria o con la faccia schiacciata sul ghiaccio ma non si arrendeva mai e se non pensava alle tecniche di combattimento che l'adulto gli insegnava ci si esercitava e nel caso non facesse nessuna delle due cose forse ne stava parlando ad Er. Così riuscì a trovare qualcosa con cui riempire quegli immensi giorni di noia.

Evidentemente qualcuno doveva averlo notato perché tempo poche settimane di allenamento e fu invitato ad assistere ad una battuta di caccia tra Jotun.

Er era rimasta spaventata e aveva detto immediatamente di no, mentre invece Hoðr era stato d'accordo «Gli Jotun» aveva spiegato «Capiscono molto più la forza fisica che la determinazione della politica e delle emozioni. Per questo sono molto distanti e distaccati, e barbari. Ma anche chi tra loro ti può odiare di più apprezzerà e rispetterà sempre la tua forza, se gliela mostrerai»

Thor ci aveva creduto, quando erano partiti da Nuova Utgarða e tutti lo guardavano con un misto di curiosità e rispetto. Poi si era ricreduto quando proprio colui che lo odiava di più continuava a guardarlo come se lo volesse soffocare nel sonno.

Il regno degli Jotun, per legge con Asgard, non superava i ghiacci perenni. Dove il freddo si ritirava e poi riappariva faceva troppo caldo per loro ed erano zone anche abitate dagli umani. «I giganti di Ghiaccio» aveva cominciato Hoðr durante il viaggio «si sono ben organizzati su Midgard»

Stavano viaggiando in una carovana di quasi trenta esseri. Oltre alla famiglia reale vi erano alcuni nobili e cacciatori provetti, strani animali da caccia e strane cavalcature corazzate e completamente blu, con gli occhi rossi che trainavano la slitta su cui stavano comodi coloro che non potevano cavalcare uno di quei draghi di ghiaccio da soli, ovvero Thor, Hoðr e Loki. Quest'ultimo aveva il cappuccio tirato sulla testa e rannicchiato nell'angolo sembrava che dormisse.

«In che modo?»

«Hanno sicuramente importato molti animali e molte piante da Jotunheim. Tutto quello che è vivente e ne condivide i colori viene dal loro pianeta natio. Nuova Utgarða l'hanno costruita su una grandissima isola in mezzo all'Oceano, è il posto in cui siamo noi adesso, ma il gelo più a nord si fa più rigido, così come a Sud»

«Pensavo che a Sud ci fossero i deserti di sabbia bollente»

«Ancora più a Sud. Al all'altro polo del pianeta c'è un intero continente coperto dalla neve e non è solo una lastra di ghiaccio che galleggia sul mare. A quanto ho potuto sentire stanno costruendo moltissime altre colonie soprattutto lì. Qui ci sono ancora villaggi umani»

«Umani?» Thor si mise ritto sul suo posto, improvvisamente più attento «Vuol dire che potremo vederne alcuni?»

«Ne dubito fortemente» Hoðr si sfregava le mani e cercava di pulire la coppa della sua pipa anche con le mani gelate dal vento freddo. «Anche se due razze condividono lo stesso pianeta non vuol dire che siano in buoni rapporti. E pensa che gli Jotun hanno ucciso migliaia di loro durante la guerra. Certo, loro dimenticano in fretta: vivono per pochissimo tempo e le generazioni successive in qualsiasi razza sono sempre inclini a dimenticare, o perdonare. Adesso ci sono loro villaggi più vicini al confine degli Jotun, ma credo che sia più per una questione economica. Per quanto barbarici, i Giganti hanno una tecnologia e una conoscenza molto superiore a quella degli esseri umani, che sono ancora una giovanissima razza. È naturale che avvenga qualche genere di scambio tra loro. Suppongo, inoltre che ci sia un qualche tipo di commercio di carne di lusso»

«Come fa ad esserci una carne di lusso?»

«Ricordi quello strano animale che abbiamo mangiato quando siamo stati invitati a cena da Farbauti, qualche giorno fa? Non era sicuramente un orso, e nemmeno una renna o un lupo. Mi era parso più un pollo gigante. E certo non era animale di queste parti, probabilmente vive nelle terre calde, molto più a sud. L'avranno comprato dagli umani e penso anche che molti Jotun apprezzino i cibi proveniente da altre zone del mondo e li pagano in oro e pietre preziose per gli uomini» l'uomo aspirò forte dalla pipa e l'erba che vi aveva inserito dentro iniziò a fumare. Tossicchiò un poco per poi considerare ridendo: «E questa è proprio una fortuna, visto che su Jotunheim di gemme preziose e metalli luccicanti non sanno cosa farsene, li trovano ovunque e ne hanno le tasche piene»

«E come sono gli uomini? Er mi ha detto che sono pelosi e bassi come i nani!»

Hoðr scosse la testa «Non dare ascolto a quella donna, appezza più i pettegolezzi che la vera conoscenza. No, direi che gli uomini sono molto simili a noi, anche se non alti come noi ma certo non bassi come un nano! E direi che non sono nemmeno belli come i Vanir… come una brutta copia degli Æsir, direi. E vivono davvero poco, poco più di un quarto di secolo!»

Thor spalancò la bocca, impressionato «Nemmeno gli insetti ad Asgard vivono così poco!»

«Sicuramente» commentò infine Hoðr «La loro brevissima vita li fa riflettere molto di più sulle loro azioni. Non hanno molto tempo per rimediare agli errori»

Con questo genere di conversazioni, uscirono dalla città e si inoltrarono nella tundra ghiacciata. Erano cresciute foreste di alberi dalle foglie rosse d'ovunque. Thor ammetteva che la neve bianca adagiata sulle cortecce blu e sulle foglie rosse era davvero bella, il silenzio della foresta era profondo. Quando tutta la carovana si fermò gli piacque molto potersi sgranchire vicino alle grosse radici degli alberi, le gambe che sparivano nella felce rossa come il sangue venoso. Affondando nella neve aveva camminato fino a tenersi in disparte e da dove si trovava poteva vedere Loki sveglio che osservava con sguardo penetrante i suoi fratelli che invece cavalcavano le bestie, chi con una lancia in mano e chi con l'arco. Thor si aspettava che sarebbero entrambi stati lasciati indietro. Per quanto non gli piacesse l'idea di rimanere lì senza far niente ammetteva comunque che non aveva poi molta voglia di guardare un inseguimento tra giganti. Si accontentava di aver avuto l'occasione di uscire dal castello e vedere qualcos'altro oltre il ghiaccio levigato dei muri della reggia e soprattutto poter respirare aria libera.

Mentre i cacciatori – e dunque la famiglia reale - si inoltrarono nel bosco, molti altri rimasero lì dove si erano fermati, per preparare un accampamento. Thor osservò, seduto dalla grossa radice del suo albero, chi andava a tagliare la legna, chi montava le tende, chi preparava il mobilio per la cena con la cacciagione. L'atmosfera tra gli Jotun era molto allegra, e nessuno badava particolarmente a lui, forse perché aveva già smesso di essere una novità o più probabilmente perché tutti volevano godersi quello svago. Dall'alto delle finestre dei suoi alloggi Thor poteva vedere quanto ci fosse da fare nella città di Utgarða. Era sempre brulicante di Jotun al lavoro per la costruzione di nuovi spazi per la città, grandi palazzi dalle forme di obelisco crescevano davanti a lui come immense stalagmiti che emergevano dal terreno, affilate e taglienti come una lama, ma che scintillavano al sole quasi fossero fatti di diamante. «Si preparano per l'inverno» gli aveva spiegato Hoðr «Quando calerà la Lunga Notte e farà molto freddo»

Quindi, Thor non era osservato. Ormai aveva capito che gli Jotun provavano lo stesso senso di orrore per gli Æsir come questi ultimi per gli Jotun. Doveva apparirgli molto brutto, rifletteva seduto lì, così bianco e con i capelli dorati e basso come un nanetto. C'erano altri giovani giganti nella carovana. Aveva imparato ad identificarli perché non avevano ancora le corna sulla testa ed erano mediamente più bassi degli altri, anche se alti come Hoðr. Tra loro non era Thor quello strano, perché Thor era di un'altra razza. Gli sguardi che lanciavano a Loki, invece, erano diversi da quelli curiosi e supponenti e spesso boriosi che davano a Thor. Ciò che per pochi attimi brillava nei loro occhi era il disgusto.

_È malato._

_Non sopravvivrà a lungo._

Loki sembrava fin troppo consapevole della sua condizione. Lo vide scansare un altro giovane estremamente più alto di lui e chiedere scusa per essersi intromesso. Poi il giovane e piccolo principe si mise in disparte per non intralciare nessuna delle attività del campo, finché nascosto dalla boscaglia, sparì.

Thor notò che nessuno se ne accorse. Voltandosi verso Hoðr lo vide a sonnecchiare fumando la sua pipa sulla slitta, con il viso rivolto verso il sole, i piccoli cristalli di neve nella sua barba si erano sciolti e l'avevano inumidita, ma era così folta e lunga che l'uomo non se ne era nemmeno accorto.

Il principe asgardiano così decise di scendere silenziosamente dalla sua grossa radice d'albero e raggiungere Loki oltre il limite visibile della foresta. Camminando per un po' lo trovò arroccato su una sulla sponda di uno stagno ghiacciato, con un bastone di legno così blu da sembrare nero rompeva la sottile crosta di ghiaccio per disturbare i pesci al suo interno. Grazie al rumore della neve che si pressava sotto i suoi stivali con un suono morbido mentre camminava, Loki si accorse di lui. Si voltò appena per controllare chi fosse, ma non appena lo vide i suoi occhi si incupirono. «Che vuoi?»

«Te ne sei andato senza dire niente a nessuno»

«E ti interessa perché…?» chiese con acidità.

«Volevo dirti una cosa» rispose determinato il bambino biondo, dandosi coraggio e gonfiando il petto. Loki invece non sembrava per nulla incline a volerlo ascoltare. Fece una smorfia e poi alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di lanciare via il bastone di legno e allontanarsi in direzione opposta alla sua. «Io non ti voglio sentire»

«Mi devi sentire per forza!» Thor gli andò dietro, ma Loki sbuffò «Non direi proprio, figlio di Odino. Impiegherò le mie orecchie per sentire qualcosa di meglio che le tue parole»

«E cosa, il silenzio della foresta?»

«Sarebbe mille volte meglio di te»

«Non mi importa, mi starai a sentire lo stesso» gli corse vicino fino a mettersi davanti a lui e l'altro lo fulminò con gli occhi «Se pensi di darmi fastidio continuando a guardarmi in quel modo e a dire che mi odi ti sbagli, non mi fai nessuna impressione»

«Te ne faccio abbastanza da convincerti a venire qui a parlarmi, mi pare!» sbottò l'altro.

«No, semplicemente le cose le dico in faccia. Quello che mi hai detto quella volta è stato cattivo, ed era una bugia. Voglio che tu ti scusi»

Questo sembrò lasciare l'altro bambino piuttosto allibito. «Cosa dovrei fare?»

«Scusarti con me!» disse Thor con più decisione.

Loki scoppiò a ridere «Questa è proprio bella! Io scusarmi con te! Ma per le Norne! Non lo farò mai!» lo scansò con uno spintone poco deciso e continuò a camminare «Ho detto la verità»

«Non è vero! Hoðr mi ha detto davvero come stanno le cose!»

«Oh!» Loki si voltò con un gesto teatrale «E immagino che ti puoi fidare delle parole di chi tuo padre ha scelto per accompagnarti qui, non è per nulla di parte!» disse poi con sarcasmo graffiante.

«Dovrei invece fidarmi di te?» lo schernì Thor «Perché nemmeno tu che sei uno sgorbio sei di parte?» ma dopo averlo detto vide lo sguardo di Loki indurirsi e il suo piccolo corpo tremare. «Ripetilo, se hai il coraggio» gli disse con voce bassa e minacciosa, mentre avanzava raccolse il bastone che aveva lasciato a terra e lo strinse tra le mani. «Ripetilo!»

Thor non si mosse né arretrò, piuttosto sorrise «Che vuoi fare, sgorbietto, non vorrai provare picchiarmi? Ti ritroveresti a mangiare fango dopo nemmeno un secondo»

«Aaah!» Loki urlò e iniziò a prenderlo a bastonate sulla testa, ma Thor si protesse immediatamente con un braccio e con l'altra mano tirò via il legno dalle mani di Loki, spingendolo via fino a farlo crollare nella neve, ma quest'ultimo si rialzò e gli si avventò addosso, schiumante di rabbia.

Thor invece trovava la scena piuttosto comica: tenendo le braccia tese riusciva a tenere a distanza l'altro bambino, senza che l'altro potesse raggiungerlo, come un muro inamovibile di forza e aria tra loro due, finché Loki non gli morse un braccio così forte da farlo ritrarre. Thor ebbe un solo momento di smarrimento prima di ritrovarsi a ruzzolare nella neve insieme a Loki che cercava di colpirlo, ma non riuscendo a fargli praticamente nulla di male. Forse l'unico serio dolore gli era venuto quando aveva sbattuto la testa cadendo a terra.

In un insieme di braccia e gambe che cercavano di agguantarsi alla fine Thor riuscì a rotolare via e separarsi da Loki, stravolto e con il viso sconvolto dalla rabbia della prima lotta della sua vita. Al principino asgardiano somigliava ad un gattino spelacchiato appena uscito dal bagno, tremante e in disordine. «Non sono io a dover chiedere scusa, figlio di Odino ma tu e tutta la tua dannata razza che dovete chiederla a me!» gli lanciò della neve che aveva raccolto nel pungo «Tu e tuo padre potete finire a marcire in Hel! È solo colpa vostra!» si alzò di nuovo e con le lacrime agli occhi iniziò a tirargli addosso tutto quello che riusciva ad afferrare, qualche pietra, delle foglie, soprattutto neve. «È tutta colpa di Odino e tu, stramaledetto figlio perfetto, dovevi morire prima di nascere!»

Thor sopportò la sua ira disperata senza capire, con lo smarrimento negli occhi. «Ma di cosa accidenti stai parlando?!» Loki gli lanciò un sasso che riuscì prontamente a schivare prima di urlare di rabbia.

«Nemmeno lo sai» si calmò quasi immediatamente, ma la sua ira non più esplosiva era ritornata ad essere freddo e distaccato odio. «Nessuno si è dato nemmeno la pena di dirtelo, né quell'imbecille del tuo tutore, né quella cagna di tua madre né quell'assassino di tuo Padre»

«Non ti azzardare a parlare così di loro! Sono la mia famiglia!»

«Una famiglia di ladri e ipocriti!»

«Pensa alla tua, di famiglia, quella che nemmeno ti guarda!» ma nell'esatto momento in cui finì di dire la frase se ne pentì amaramente. Si morse le labbra come se potesse rimangiarsele indietro, ma ormai avevano raggiunto Loki, che era rimasto impietrito sul posto, con gli occhi spalancati.

«Loki… aspetta…» gli disse avvicinandosi un poco prima di vederlo girarsi e afferrarsi il viso con le mani. «Io, scusami, non volevo…» provò ad afferrargli il braccio ma quello si voltò solo per osservarlo dritto negli occhi. I suoi erano talmente rossi da sembrare neri, contratti in una smorfia di disgusto e d'odio che fece tremare Thor. Loki scostò la sua presa sopra la spalla, la mano del principe scivolò sulla pelliccia morbida ma bagnata dalla neve.

«Mi fai ribrezzo, figlio di Odino. Io ti odio» lo disse con un tale senso di verità che la sua voce tremò e fece tremare tutto il corpo di Thor. Mai in vita sua il principe era stato guardato in un modo simile: su Asgard aveva trovato ragazzi invidiosi, bambini a cui non piaceva che spesso facevano battute o cercavano di sminuire tutto quello che faceva, ma in ognuno di loro c'era qualcosa che li aveva sempre resi meno cattivi, meno… dolorosi da sopportare: la riconoscenza, anche nell'invidia e nell'antipatia, del suo ruolo e delle sue capacità. Nessuno l'aveva mai odiato e mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe davvero riuscito a farsi odiare da qualcuno.

Indietreggiò come se quell'unica espressione fosse stata più forte di ogni suo pungo.

Loki se ne andò, verso il bosco più fitto, e non si voltò più.

*

Thor rimase lì per lunghi minuti, a contemplare la superficie crepata dello stagno che stava per ricongelarsi. Le sue acque erano nere e i pesci erano come sottili presenze che smuovevano un tessuto scuro. Con le gambe rannicchiate sul petto e con sguardo mesto si malediceva per quello che aveva detto.

Sicuramente Loki aveva sbagliato per primo a dirgli tutte quelle cattiverie e Thor credeva che fosse legittimo pretendere delle scuse, però l'altro gli aveva detto che c'era qualcosa che non sapeva e questo qualcosa doveva essere una sua colpa… Non immaginava a cosa potesse riferirsi. Era stato immobile a pensarci su per molto tempo, mordendosi le labbra dandosi dello stupido per quelle parole che aveva detto. Di certo un Re non doveva farsi odiare, suo padre ne sarebbe stato deluso, come anche sua madre. Aveva saputo solo reagire alla rabbia con altra rabbia. Pensava che forse era proprio quello che Loki voleva da lui: che anche Thor si arrabbiasse tanto da ripagarlo nel suo stesso modo così da poter essere legittimato nel continuare il suo teatrino melodrammatico del personaggio odiatore che lanciava occhiatacce e maledizioni al personaggio odiato. Non era stato un comportamento da Re e nemmeno da Principe di Asgard.

E mentre ci ripensava e si rigirava tra le mani un sassolino lo sentì: un urlo acuto, singolo, morto strozzato. Era la voce di Loki, dopo la sfuriata di prima avrebbe potuto riconoscerla ovunque.

Si alzò immediatamente e seguì le sue orme nella neve tra la boscaglia, correndo tra gli alberi per diversi minuti ancora, nella sua mente infinite possibilità si erano dipinte: poteva essere caduto in un buco coperto dalla neve ed essersi spezzato il collo, o venire aggredito da un orso, o un albero poteva aver ceduto sotto il peso della neve e averlo schiacciato.

Poi arrivò invece in una piccola radura, un fuocherello era stato spento da poco, a terra c'era una grande quantità di orme mischiate al fango, però vicino al fuoco poteva vedere due zone di neve piatta e intatta, come se qualcuno avesse steso una coperta sul fuoco per riscaldarsi. Ne contò tre, e più in là inconfondibile orme ad U di ferro di cavallo.

Guardò nella direzione in cui sparivano e poi dietro di lui, da dove era arrivato. Considerò per un attimo che forse la cosa più prudente da fare sarebbe stato tornare indietro e avvisare qualcuno, a cui probabilmente sarebbe importato poco di Loki. Guardò di nuovo avanti e verso le orme di cavallo, oltre il bosco. La seconda opzione era andare a cercare da sé Loki per redimersi delle sue parole insensate.

Il fuoco scricchiolò ed emise l'ultima scintilla di vita prima di cominciare a far fumo.

Un bambino sarebbe tornato indietro ma un principe sarebbe andato avanti.

**Capitolo 2**

 

Hoðr si riscosse da suo torpore quando il cielo si annuvolò e il tempore dei raggi del sole si interruppe. Aprì gli occhi e sbadigliò. Vide che intorno a lui il fermento si era calmato e questo probabilmente aveva conciliato il suo sonno. Strofinandosi il viso con le mani gelate si guardò intorno per rintracciare Thor, ma non lo vide. Corrucciato, si alzò dalla slitta e guardò meglio, prima di cominciare a camminare per tutto l'accampamento per cercare il bambino. Dopo aver perlustrato tutto rimase interdetto e preoccupato.

«È andato dietro a Loki» gli disse uno Jotun con un grugnito, grattandosi una delle due corna e indicando con un cenno della testa la direzione in cui andare. Hoðr ringraziò velocemente e andò a seguire le impronte nella neve, ma quando arrivò allo stagno non vide nessuno, se non un grande imbroglio di tracce e neve sollevata in più punti.

Poi con un fragore, gli Jotun andati a caccia emersero dalla boscaglia, le bestie di Jotunheim battevano le zampe facendo tremare la terra. «Hoðr» disse una voce familiare. Helblindi si avvicinò sulla sua cavalcatura, dietro la schiena c'era un cinghiale grande quanto un lupo che sanguinava sulla neve smossa. «Cosa ti porta così avanti rispetto all'accampamento?»

«Cercavo Thor e Loki» disse brevemente, senza nascondere l'agitazione. «Si sono allontanati fin qui ma le tracce non sono più chiare»

«Noi non li abbiamo visti, asgardiano» rispose il principe «Altrimenti li avremmo immediatamente riportati indietro. Forse si nascondono tra gli alberi»

«Ho controllato e non c'è traccia di loro, la neve è immacolata»

«Mio principe» fu Thiazi ad avvicinarsi ai due ed affiancarsi al compagno «Abbiamo visto un accampamento umano non poco distante da qui, forse cacciatori anche loro, ma è stato smantellato in fretta»

«Ci avranno visti» disse un altro Jotun armato di lancia, i vestiti pregiati lo identificavano come un nobile «Dobbiamo averli spaventati e si saranno dileguati per non mettersi sulla nostra strada»

«Oppure» specificò Thiazi più caustico «Hanno visto due bambini molto strani e hanno pensato che la caccia fosse finita»

Helblindi lo guardò con un misto di terrore e agitazione. «Le Norne non vogliano!» esclamò Hoðr.

«Date l'allarme, adesso!» ordinò il principe «Non possiamo perdere il figlio di Odino nel nulla, né permettere che Loki cada in mano agli umani! Cercateli! Lasciate tutto e cercateli!»

*

Thor aveva seguito le tracce correndo nel bosco, oltre il suo limitare. Le orme di cavalli andavano verso le colline e si affrettò a superarle. Dalla loro sommità poté però vedere un fiordo roccioso e frastagliato che poi si apriva nel mare scuro e blu. Al suo interno, un porto e un villaggio di legno, piccole figure grigie si muovevano al suo interno.

Umani.

Vide la compagnia di quattro cavalli che stava seguendo lungo la strada che conduceva alla porta di ingresso. Da quella distanza non riusciva a vedere i loro volti, ma identificò le loro prede di caccia appese di lato ai cavalli e un sacco di lana grezza posto lateralmente sul dorso di uno dei cavalli che poteva essere grande abbastanza per infilarci dentro Loki, e a da come ondeggiava per l'andatura del cavallo si identificava una sagoma al suo interno.

Il principe si affrettò quindi a scendere dalla collina, facendo attenzione nel farlo all'ombra in modo da non essere riconosciuto. Mentre camminava aveva visto un carro che seguiva poco distante i cavalieri e quando gli passò vicino, Thor vi si buttò dentro, nascondendosi sotto il telo che copriva le botti del carico. Dall'odore doveva essere birra e anche molto alcolica, visto l'aroma pungente. Spiando dal telo si accorse di essere entrato nel villaggio e sgusciò via prima che il carro si fermasse e che venisse scoperto.

Dopo che un paio di persone lo guardarono intensamente, capì quello che aveva voluto dirgli Hoðr dicendo che gli umani sono come la loro brutta copia: bassi e scuri erano piuttosto brutti e, soprattutto, sporchi. Comprese di essere troppo vistoso, con le sue pellicce costose, il viso tondo e pulito e i capelli dai riflessi dorati.

Così abbassò la testa e si infilò in un piccolo vicolo. Qui si tolse gli strati più costosi e superflui di pelliccia e li buttò dentro una finestra, poi si rotolò a terra per sporcarsi i vestiti, prendendo una manciata di fango bagnato se la spalmò sui capelli per mascherare il loro colore splendente.

Puzzava.

Ottimo.

Quando uscì dal vicolo nessuno fece più caso a lui. Fortunatamente era ancora un bambino e non aveva raggiunto la sua piena altezza, perciò non si doveva preoccupare di stare curvo per non spiccare come un omaccione alto più di due metri tra tutti quelli umani.

Il villaggio non era nemmeno così grande, facendo il giro delle due case riuscì ad identificare di nuovo i quattro cacciatori che ridevano e sghignazzava tra loro. Uno di essi aveva su una spalla il sacco con dentro Loki, gli altri invece si preoccupavano di tenere l'altra cacciagione, ma parlavano concitatamente con un quinto individuo che indicò loro la direzione del porto, poi si strinsero le mani. Thor cercò di avvicinarsi a loro ma quelli sparirono di nuovo via, verso il porto.

«Signore» disse al tipo con cui avevano parlato «Cosa ha detto a quegli uomini?»

«Gli ho detto quale nave salpa per prima»

A Thor si gelò il sangue. Lo ringraziò velocemente cercò di barcamenarsi attraverso il villaggio per arrivare al porto, dove erano ormeggiate tre navi vichinghe, due uguali, una terza appena entrata che sbarcava pesce in quel momento. Guardando preoccupato intorno a sé non vide più i cacciatori.

Rimase a girare per le tre banchine per un po' cercando di non destare attenzione, finché non li vide, ma nessuno aveva più in mano nulla, anzi, contavano insieme del denaro, seduti vicino ad una casa, ridendosela allegramente. Se non fosse stato più urgente trovare Loki, Thor sarebbe andato lì a picchiarli tutti.

E poi, come se tutta la situazione non bastasse vide le altre due navi che si preparavano a lasciare gli ormeggi.

Preso dal panico corse verso una di esse urlando «Aspettate! Aspettate! Dove state andando?»

«In Islanda, ragazzo» rispose un omone dal petto largo che arrotolava le corde degli ormeggi. «Partiamo adesso»

«Anche l'altra nave va nello stesso posto?» Thor ignorava dove fosse l'Islanda, e come fosse fatta o dove si trovasse, ma non poteva lasciare che Loki ci arrivasse.

«Si, andiamo nello stesso luogo, portiamo uomini e notizie, ma riportiamo indietro cibo e altra roba buona» il tipo rise mettendosi la corda intorno al braccio «A te cosa importa?»

«Fatemi salire sulla nave!» Ovviamente non gli andava affatto di arrivare fino in Islanda, ma se avesse avuto il tempo di trovare e liberare Loki sarebbero potuti scappare.

«E che ci vuoi fare, sulla mia nave, bambino?»

«Venire in Islanda!» mentì Thor, anche piuttosto male, infatti il tipo non ci credette e gli rise in faccia.

«E perché dovresti partire?»

Questa volta non fu difficili mentire, alla fine era quello che Thor davvero pensava: «Ovunque è meglio di qui»

L'uomo si lisciò la barba in contemplazione e annuì, come se sapesse benissimo quello di cui stava parlando. «Non posso farti salire senza pagare. Se puoi darmi qualcosa, allora va bene, io me ne lavo le mani. Altrimenti smamma e non farmi perdere tempo»

«Ma io non ho oro…»

«Allora vai via e cercati un lavoro da fare prima di decidere di andartene» l'uomo si voltò e si avviò in lontananza sul pontile, gettando le corde nella nave.

«Aspetta» Thor lo disse con un filo di voce, stringendosi il petto «Io… ho qualcosa che però posso darti»

L'altro si fece attento, ma con molta difficoltà e col dolore nel cuore Thor si sfilò dal collo un ciondolo istoriato che Frigga gli aveva dato prima di partire. Era un oggetto molto bello, perché di foggia asgardiana, sua madre gliel'aveva donato con le lacrime agli occhi. Raffigurava i giardini di casa, erano il ricordo materiale che proveniva da lì e che un giorno ci sarebbe ritornato.

Lo tenne stretto tra le mani, guardandolo un’ultima volta e poi lo cedette al capitano. L'uomo lo prese con delicatezza, quando vide che il bambino glielo porgeva con tanta reverenza e se lo rigirò tra le mani rozze ed escoriate dal lavoro, osservandolo con attenzione.

«Dove lo hai preso?» gli chiese ma Thor non rispose. Allora l'adulto gli fece segno con la testa di salire a bordo, dove già altri uomini si stavano preparando al viaggio.

Guardò per l'ultima volta il capitano della nave che si infilava il ciondolo al collo e si voltò per cercare Loki, col cuore pesante, ma si diceva che aveva fatto bene, che era ciò che avrebbe fatto un vero Principe, non attaccarsi alle cose materiali. Fensalir gli sarebbe rimasto nel cuore e nella mente, del ciondolo poteva farne a meno.

E poi, come se non avesse avuto abbastanza danni in una sola giornata, una volta salito sulla nave e averla percorsa in lungo e in largo, non trovò Loki. La nave stava per separarsi dal molo, e Loki non c'era. L'irritazione e lo sconforto lo colsero, prima che potesse precipitarsi fuori dalla nave.

Si diede dell'idiota presuntuoso per aver creduto di poter salvare Loki da solo, del vanaglorioso borioso e soprattutto irrispettoso per aver ceduto il cimelio di sua madre con tanta facilità per colui che lo odiava. E poi, quando alzò la testa per scendere alla barca vide la seconda che era già partita, era già più avanti nel fiordo. Uno degli uomini aveva un sacco familiare sulla spalla e lo stava adagiando in posizione fetale ai suoi piedi.

«Oh, ma le Norne vogliono prendermi in giro!»

 

*

 

E così si era ritrovato ad affrontare giorni di navigazione, su una barca primitiva su un pianeta lontano dal suo, ad anni luce di distanza da chi lo conosceva, tra persone di una razza diversa ad inseguire una nave in Islanda per salvare una persona che lo odiava.

Perse il conto di quante volte si diede dello stupido. Sperava almeno che Hoðr e gli Jotun avessero cominciato le ricerche e che li stessero inseguendo con le loro navi, altrimenti davvero non immaginava come riportare indietro Loki da qualsiasi posto stessero per andare a visitare.

Le navi umane erano un disastro, scricchiolavano e ballavano a destra e sinistra sulle onde del mare, provocandogli violenti mal di mare. Quando per la prima volta da giorni riuscì ad arrivare così a sud da vedere la notte il sollievo fu effimero, poi arrivò il freddo e si diede ancora dello stupido per aver abbandonato le pellicce. Poi fu la volta della tempesta e ne uscì terrorizzato, bagnato come un pulcino e con lo stomaco ormai atrofizzato e la bocca che sapeva dell'acidità del vomito.

Alla fine, dopo estenuanti giorni, arrivarono in vista della terra e Thor sentì di nuovo parlare, gli animi degli umani si rialzarono e tutti furono in fermento per scendere al porto.

Si chiese come se l'era cavata Loki durante il viaggio ma si scopriva a non volerlo sapere davvero, troppe implicazioni emotive in cui non aveva più voglia di andarsi a buttare. Che Loki fosse instabile lo aveva capito e si aspettava anche che dopo averlo salvato probabilmente si sarebbe rifiutato di andare con lui. Thor si preparava all'eventualità di dargli un colpo in testa e trascinarselo via a forza.

Sta di fatto che arrivarono finalmente in Islanda.

Anche qui approdarono in un fiordo, profondo e imponente, nel cui nucleo più interno c'era una città fortificata in pietra, con basse mura merlate e una torre svettante sul mare. Thor dalla nave riusciva a ben vedere le sentinelle armate di lance rudimentali che sorvegliavano gli ingressi e scrutavano verso l'entroterra. «Chi è che governa queste terre?» chiese poi al comandante della nave che aveva scoperto chiamarsi Dort.

«Il re ovviamente. Ma se vuoi sapere chi c'è lì» e indicò il castello con un cenno della testa «Allora ti posso dire che ci sta Erik il rosso. Non un tipo affabile. Se paghi quello che vuole ti lascia stare. I problemi sorgono quando non hai niente, come la maggior parte delle persone qui. Sono molti quelli che fanno debiti»

Thor non poté non fissare gli occhi sulla seconda nave che li aveva affiancati nel viaggio mentre approdava nel fiordo e si attraccava al secondo distante pochi metri da quello in cui si stavano dirigendo loro. Con gli occhi stretti e attenti ad ogni movimento vide quel sacco venire prontamente caricato su un carretto dalla stessa persona che l'aveva portata sulla nave.

«Beh, ragazzo» Dort gli spettinò i capelli e li fece strada sul pontile «Spero che tu possa trovare un modo di vivere qui o altrove» poi afferrò il ciondolo che gli aveva donato come pagamento e lo mise al sicuro dentro una sacca, nascondendolo alla vista degli altri paesani. «Grazie per questa, mi permetterà di pagare il mio, di debito»

«Grazie, e possano le Norne tessere una vita felice per te»

«Che gli Æsir e i Vanir ti soccorrano in caso di bisogno» rispose lui come una formula religiosa. Thor lo trovò abbastanza strano, visto che lui stesso era l'Æsir che stava accorrendo in caso di bisogno e che piuttosto sperava nell'intervento degli Jotun, ma comunque gli sorrise anche solo per la sua gentilezza oltre alla sua risposta esilarante. Si strinsero la mano e poi il ragazzino corse verso il carretto caricato con Loki che intanto stava venendo portato oltre le mura interne, dritto verso il maschio del castello.

Infiltrandosi in paese cercò di entrare nel palazzo, ma le guardie lo fermarono immediatamente, deridendolo e scambiandolo per un mendicante.

«Non c'è posto qui per te!» dissero «Vai via»

Oh, se solo avessero saputo… Thor era tentato di dire a tutti chi era. Però sapeva che nessuno gli avrebbe creduto. Lo stomaco gli doleva per la fame, la testa girava per la stanchezza del viaggio e ormai si stava facendo notte. Si sedette così ad un angolo della strada, a sorvegliare le grate del castello, le quali vennero prontamente chiuse al calar della sera. Una delle guardie l'aveva guardato a lungo e quando se ne andò per la fine del suo turno gli lanciò un pezzo di pane. «Non concluderai nulla standotene qui» gli disse «Vai al mercato, Erik il Rosso non fa carità»

Thor raccolse il pezzo di pane da terra e lo pulì dal fango, grato di poter mangiare qualcosa, finalmente. Si strinse di più nei suoi vestiti consumati e bagnati e si rannicchiò al suo posto. Mentre mangiava quel pezzo di pane – disgustoso, inutile dirlo, niente a che vedere con quello che facevano a casa - osservava il castello fintanto che c'era luce, per trovare un modo per entrare, ma alla fine, la stanchezza e il sonno prevalsero.

 

*

 

Era difficile cavalcare quella bestiaccia, Hoðr doveva ammetterlo. Gli avevano dato una bestia di Jotunheim per facilitare anche a lui le ricerche, ma quel mostro doveva essere davvero ottuso o fin troppo intelligente per non capire e seguire i suoi ordini. Aveva rischiato di venire disarcionato un paio di volte ma per fortuna si era aggrappato abbastanza bene da rimanerci attaccato addosso.

«Non lo ripeterò un'altra volta»

Avevano perlustrato praticamente tutto il bosco, facendo arrivare rinforzi da Utgarða ma senza successo. La naturale conseguenza era stata spaventare quei poveri umani nel loro piccolo villaggio.

Helblindi era fin troppo intimidatorio, lì sulla sua cavalcatura che masticava il cavallo di un pazzo che aveva cercato di abbattersi contro di lui, il quale ora giaceva a terra a macchiare di rosso il fango. Minacciò con la sua lancia tutti i presenti e urlò: «Chi ha visto due bambini, uno simile ad uno Jotun e uno biondo?»

Tutti avevano negato di aver visto chiunque, nessuno sapeva niente, e il peggio era che probabilmente davvero nessuno di loro sapeva nulla. Una volta tornati indietro come avrebbero fatto a dirlo a Laufey? Cosa avrebbe detto lui ad Odino? La sua testa sarebbe finita su una picca. Perdere un principe perché aveva fatto un sonnellino: perseguibile a vita nel modo peggiore.

«I-io…» si fece avanti una piccola donna che alzò una mano.

«Iðr, no! Cosa fai!» suo marito provò a zittirla e la riportò nel ammasso stretto degli esseri umani terrorizzato.

«Lasciala parlare, umano, e forse vi lascerò vivere» intimò Helblindi, terribile e minaccioso.

Iðr si fece di nuovo avanti, con la testa basta e con aria servile e reverenziale, oltre che impaurita. «Mio grande signore» disse, con la voce che le tremava «Nessuno ha visto un bambino con la pelle blu. N-noi, siamo molto pochi e il villaggio è piccolo e tutti lo avremmo notato… però io ho visto l'altro… il bambino biondo»

«Siano ringraziate le Norne! Dov'è?!» esclamò Hoðr improvvisamente sollevato.

La donna scosse la testa «Io… l'ho visto che pagava il vecchio Dort per la barca che portava in Islanda…»

«Che cosa?! In Islanda?»

«Però!» la donna alzò il viso verso Hoðr che evidentemente non le incuteva timore e aggiunse «Prima l'ho visto parlare con Bjorn! Gli ha detto qualcosa!» e dicendolo indicò un tale che scosse la testa, ma due Jotun lo afferrarono dal mucchio e minacciarono con le loro lame di ghiaccio. La folla urlò.

«Parla, uomo, se non vuoi dover raccogliere le tue interiora da terra»

«Io… io non pensavo fosse il bambino che cercavate voi… sembrava un medicante qualunque»

«Io l'ho visto. L'ho visto sporcarsi i capelli dorati e la faccia!» aggiunse Iðr «Non voleva farsi riconoscere»

«Mi ha chiesto cosa mi avevano chiesto loro!» e indicò quattro uomini in disparte «Loro! I cacciatori! Loro hanno detto che avevano qualcosa da vendere al conte Erik il Rosso in Irlanda! Lo hanno detto al suo ambasciatore!»

Se possibile, Helblindi divenne ancor più minaccioso quando scese dalla sua cavalcatura e andò ad afferrare uno dei quattro per la testa, alzandolo di diversi centimetri da terra «Inutile essere umano, che cosa hai fatto, parla se non vuoi morire!»

«Io… Non è colpa mia! Non è stata mia l'idea, ci ha pensato lui io…» Helblindi strinse la mano sulla sua testa e quella si fracassò come un pezzo di pergamena stropicciata. «Non ho bisogno di chiacchiere» e scosse la mano per pulirsela dal cervello del disgraziato.

La folla urlò impazzita e si dileguò lontano dagli Jotun, mentre quest'ultimi afferravano i tre superstiti. «Allora? Ancora non volete parlare?»

«Noi non sapevamo fosse importante, l'abbiano trovato e abbiamo pensato che…» anche quest'ultimo fu ucciso prima che riuscisse a finire la frase, lo Jotun che lo teneva, sotto un cenno del principe gli spezzò il collo.

«Tu invece hai qualcosa da dirmi?»

«Per favore, no… abbiamo i soldi che abbiamo ricavato…» e venne trapassato da una lama di ghiaccio.

«Allora? Tu vuoi parlare? Perché se non lo fai sarò costretto a torturarti a lungo, e sarò famoso per la mia pietà per gli umani, ma tu non ne vedrai nessuna, uomo»

«Va bene ve bene!» iniziò quello, alzando le mani «Noi stavamo cacciando e questo essere blu ci si è parato davanti mentre camminava nella foresta. Non sapevamo fosse un bambino Jotun, lo giuro su tutto quello che vuoi, abbiamo pensato fosse qualche folletto del bosco venuto da Jotunheim! Lo abbiamo catturato e venduto al conte Erik il Rosso per avere i soldi per comprare la carne per la lunga notte! Ti prego, ti prego… ti ho detto tutto quello che volevi, io non ho più colpa!»

«Certo… non hai colpa. Volevi solo prepararti all'inverno»

«Sì! Ti prego, risparmiami» pianse quello, in ginocchio, con le mani sporse verso Helblindi.

«Oh, sicuramente» gli rispose, prima di aprirgli la gola in due e girarsi prima di vederlo crollare a terra agonizzante. «Ti risparmio il problema» risalì poi sulla sua cavalcatura e disse a Byleistr che nel frattempo aveva guardato il tutto in silenzio: «Va da nostro padre e spiegagli l'accaduto. L'asgardiano sarà andato ad inseguire Loki. Io vado a preparare la nave» i due fratelli si diedero uno sguardo di intesa e poi si divisero.

Hoðr rimase un attimo a guardare quei cadaveri che Loki si portava sulla coscienza. Si voltò anche lui e seguì Helblindi.

 

*

 

Thor fu svegliato da un getto d'acqua addosso. Si alzò urlando per lo spavento. «Sloggia, bambino, i conti non devono sentire la tua puzza quando arriveranno» Thor sbatté le palpebre e improvvisamente gli ritornò addosso la consapevolezza di dov'era e di cosa stava facendo. Guardò la vecchia che stava spazzando cortile davanti all'ingresso del castello e che l'aveva scacciato.

«Sta per arrivare il conte?»

«Ma dove hai vissuto, ragazzino? È la festa del Conte, verranno tutti i suoi parenti dagli altri fiordi! Ci sarà un gran trambusto qui, meglio se te ne vai! Al conte potrebbe venire l'idea di farti impaccare solo perché sei brutto! Su su, vai via!»

Thor indietreggiò e si spostò dal cortile, aggirando una ragazza che imprecava «Non ne ho trovati!» disse alla vecchia che stava lì a spazzare. «Questo posto è pieno di orribili deformi!»

«Nemmeno qualche schiavo? E ora che si fa?»

«Non lo so proprio! Anche se un paio di schiavi li ho chiesti in prestito a qualcuno che già conoscevo… ma sono pochi! Me ne servirebbero minimo altri tre o quattro… Certo però il Conte poteva farsi venire questa idea qualche giorno prima! Dove li trovo dei bei valletti per la festa in questo posto dimenticato dagli dei?»

Thor si girò e sorrise. _Non è propriamente dimenticato dagli dei, ci sono qui io!_

Rincuorato dalla sua fortuna corse fino al fiordo ancora quasi deserto per l'ora mattiniera. Si guardò intorno e cercò se poteva trovare qualcosa che potesse servirgli… e dopo un po' vide un giovanotto uscire dalle stalle e spazzolarsi le mani, un possessore di una bella tunica rossa. Il principe gli si avvicinò «Scusami?» gli chiese da dietro e quando quello si voltò gli menò un pugno dritto in faccia che lo fece stramazzare al suolo. Senza difficoltà lo spogliò della tunica e delle brache e gli lasciò le sue logore dal viaggio, ma se fossero stata rammendate a dovere e pulite sarebbero tornate ad essere belle «Ringrazia le Norne, piccolo umano» gli disse e si gettò poi nudo nell'acqua gelata del fiordo.

Si lavò velocemente togliendosi di dosso tutto il lordume del viaggio e della dormita all'aria aperta e si infilò i vestiti rubati. Specchiandosi nell'acqua dell'abbeveratoio dei cavalli si sistemò i capelli tornati biondissimi e poi si schiaffeggiò un po' la faccia mordendosi forte le labbra. «Sif diceva che le donne facevano così, ora vediamo se funziona» e infatti subito le sue guance divennero rosee e le labbra di un bel colore.

Si agghindò un altro poco, compiaciuto di potersi definire davvero bello, anche se somigliava ancora troppo ad una bambinella ma si riteneva soddisfatto.

Così fece la strada a ritroso e chiamò la vecchia che ancora stava lì a sistemare l'ingresso. Quando si voltò lo osservò bene e non lo riconobbe e gli sorrise apertamente «Buon giorno, giovincello. Cosa fai qui così presto?»

«Mi hanno detto che cercate valletti per il banchetto»

 

 

**Capitolo 3**

 

 

Quando Loki venne capovolto e sfilato via dal sacco in cui era rimasto per tutti quei giorni dovette prima di tutto abituarsi alla luce. Poi l'aria fresca e pulita dell'esterno gli investì i polmoni costringendolo a tossire. Quella sotto le sue gambe era ruvida pietra, quindi nulla di familiare.

La testa gli girava e lo stomaco contratto aveva smesso di brontolare per la fame. Completamente privo di energia si accasciò a terra, i muscoli gli tremavano per l'immobilità, se provava ad alzare la testa sentiva solo dolore lungo tutta la schiena. Anche se la vista turbinava e la luce del mattino gli feriva gli occhi riuscì a riconoscere una sagoma che gli si avvicinava.

«Un folletto dei boschi, dici?» era una voce bassa, ma non profonda e roca come quelle familiari che conosceva. Riuscendo a distinguere le forme che lo circondavano, Loki vide troppi colori: il marrone scuro del legno, la pietra grigia, una macchia gialla di una persona con un abito sgargiante.

Umani. La paura lo riscosse abbastanza da permettergli di acuire i sensi, il cuore batteva all'impazzata e il sangue gli fluiva nel corpo che tremava ma era pronto allo scatto e alla fuga. Ma a cosa sarebbe servito? Dov'era? A casa non c'erano castelli umani con costruzioni in pietra, e lui sapeva di essere stato su una barca per lunghi giorni.

Una mano gli teneva la testa, afferrandogli i capelli, dall'odore pungente riconobbe l'uomo che l'aveva portato con sé fin lì e che, sulla barca, ogni tanto, lo pungolava nel sacco per sapere se fosse ancora vivo.

Invece c'era un uomo davanti a loro, su basse scale che portavano ad un trono. Forse era l'essere umano più strano che gli fosse mai capitato di vedere: non tanto basso come tutti gli altri, e non con i capelli scuri, ma di una strana tonalità di rosso chiaro. Aveva la barba folta, intrecciata in modo bizzarro. Anche i suoi abiti lo erano: era lui la macchia gialla che aveva visto, abiti dorati e bordati di complicati riami color bronzo, lo stava guardando come si analizza un incredibile animale.

«E lo hanno trovato nei territori degli Jotun?» il ricco umano scese le scale e iniziò ad esaminarlo. Aveva in mano una mazza intagliata, forse simbolo di potere, che usò per toccare Loki e fargli girare la testa per osservarlo meglio. «Sì, mio signore» rispose l'altro umano che lo teneva ancora per capelli.

«Certo non è uno Jotun» considerò il nobile «E più piccolo persino di mio nipote, ma non credo sia un qualche folletto. Tu pensi che porti fortuna?»

«No, direi proprio di no. Abbiamo dovuto affrontare una tempesta durante il viaggio e molte volte il vento aveva smesso di soffiare»

L'uomo con la barba rossa fece una piccola smorfia per poi incrociare le braccia «Forse ha qualche tipo di magia. Se l'avesse avrebbe avuto tutti i motivi per farvi affondare tutti» rimase così fermo a guardare Loki per qualche secondo ancora, poi si chinò un poco «Sa parlare?»

«Non ha detto nemmeno una parola»

«Tu» apostrofò Loki «Capisci quello che dico?»

Loki rimase muto come una tomba ma lo guardò con la peggiore delle espressioni che riuscisse a fare. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di sapere chi fosse o quanto prezioso potesse essere. Se invece pensavano che lui non potesse capirli, tanto meglio: li avrebbe ascoltati silenziosamente scoprendo il più possibile su dove si trovava e come poteva andarsene.

La mano lo strattonò indietro quando si dimenò «Mio signore Erik, non credo che ci capisca».

Il nobile si rimise dritto e si rigirò tra le mani il suo scettro intagliato. «È un mostriciattolo bizzarro, ma non abbastanza brutto da spaventare i miei ospiti» Considerò il conte «Penso che le dame non ne sarebbero spaventate, se lo vedessero» Tornò ad osservare meglio Loki ancora una volta e poi tornò a sedersi sul suo scanno. «Ho deciso» disse «Che potremmo tenerlo qui durante il banchetto. Sarà un buon divertimento e un argomento di conversazione decente, per lo meno. Dagli una ripulita e rendilo presentabile… ah, e non copritelo troppo. Se viene da Jotunheim non sentirà sicuramente freddo, e sarebbe più d'impatto mostrare quei segni sul corpo» poi, con un gesto della mano liquidò la faccenda tornando poi a leggere delle carte che si era lasciato di fianco allo scanno.

L'uomo che lo teneva rimise Loki nel sacco di tela, con più difficoltà di quanta ne avesse impiegata per togliercelo e se lo portò dietro nel castello fino a lasciarlo a tre donne umane, ma preoccupandosi prima di legargli la bocca e le mani per evitare che mordesse o facesse del male alle umane.

Le tre poi si infilarono dei guanti di tessuto spesso per evitare di toccarlo. «Non congela al tocco come gli Jotun» gli aveva detto l'uomo ma loro non ci avevano comunque creduto e timorose, mentre due gli rovesciavano acqua addosso e gli strofinavano il corpicino per pulirlo, l'altra stava lì armata con pugnale pronta a ferirlo alla prima ribellione.

Loki rimase calmo, seppur nella rabbia e nell'umiliazione cocente, mentre lo pulivano e gli toglievano i vestiti. La spazzola che stavano usando gli graffiava la pelle ma non emise nemmeno un gemito, nemmeno quando il sapone cominciò a pizzicargli gli occhi e a bruciare come un’ustione.

Lo asciugarono poi velocemente con un panno e gli infilarono delle braghe corte di tessuto nero, sistemandogli i capelli in una treccia dietro la testa. E dopo di ché Loki si ritrovò con anelli d'oro tra i capelli, bracciali sonanti alle braccia e alle caviglie, agghindato come un animaletto esotico, o uno schiavo di lusso.

Gli chiusero una catena al collo e lo legarono ad una parete, per poi lasciarlo solo nella piccola stanza, con una minestra poltigliosa dentro una coppa e un cucchiaio di legno. Loki si costrinse a mangiarla, anche se l'odore non gli piaceva, come nemmeno il sapore e nello stomaco faceva male. Si rannicchiò nell'angolo in cui era stato legato, a tenersi l'addome e a trovare tutte le forze che aveva per non rimettere quel poco che aveva mangiato. La rabbia e la determinazione alla sopravvivenza lo aiutarono a sopportare il cibo umano che non conosceva, che forse non poteva mangiare. Ma quando i crampi allo stomaco finirono e la fame si fu calmata quella rabbia sfumò via.

Il silenzio della camera si fece pesante, gli entrò nella mente, e si coprì la faccia con le ginocchia per non farsi vedere nemmeno dalle pietre delle pareti mentre iniziava a piangere.

*

La sala in cui l'avevano portato era evidentemente la sala più grande di tutto il piccolo castello. Era gremita di umani, quanti non ne aveva mai visti prima. Loki la osservava seduto vicino allo scranno del Conte, alla cui base era stato legato. C'erano diversi tavoli disposti ad U, il punto centrale nel posto del proprietario del castello, circondato da quella che doveva essere la sua famiglia, la quale condivideva i suoi stessi capelli rossi. Da dove si trovava poteva venir osservato da tutti e non mancava chi lo indicasse e parlasse di lui a gran voce.

Anche se la sua espressione era arcigna, pareva non spaventare nessuno: molte donne si erano avvicinate a lui e l'avevano guardato con curiosità, dicendogli qualche parolina scema che lui finse di non capire. E i bambini umani! Per carità, li avrebbe uccisi tutti se ne avesse avuto l'occasione, loro che lo punzecchiavano o che gli lanciavano cose addosso per attirare la sua attenzione, fino a che il Conte Erik non li ammoniva di lasciar stare il suo animaletto, il suo folletto, il suo _coso,_ qualsiasi cosa fosse. Bastava che specificasse che fosse di sua proprietà, che lui l'aveva comprato, che lui possedeva questa novità che nessuno in quel buco umano aveva mai visto.

E poco importava se il suddetto animaletto avesse lo sguardo basso, non era divertente se non guardava male i presenti; se si dimenava, la corda tornava stringergli il collo. Ma Loki poteva resistere: continuava a ripetersi che poteva sopportare tutte le umiliazioni che quei miseri umani sarebbero stati in grado di immaginare, lui era Loki figlio di Laufey. Sperava, sperava con tutto sé stesso che qualcuno lo stesse cercando, che suo padre non si fosse limitato ad alzare lo sguardo e dire che non gli importava cosa gli fosse successo, che almeno suo fratello Helblindi - non sperava nemmeno in Byleistr - ma almeno lui lo stesse pensando, che lo stesse cercando.

Loki per primo non sapeva dove si trovasse, lui per primo non sapeva se doveva rimanere fermo lì a subire quella prigionia o cercare di scappare e tornare indietro. Ma lì, in quel momento, quando Erik il Rosso gli gettò ai piedi un pezzo di carne neanche fosse un vecchio cane promise a sé stesso che non si sarebbe mai ridotto allo stesso modo. Avrebbe ucciso, disonorato, tradito tutto quello che c'era di più sacro in quel mondo pur di non rimanere così, per non tornare ad essere così schifosamente… _debole…_ e fragile e inutile e orribile agli occhi di Umani e Jotun e Æsir, non avrebbe pianto davanti a loro, né avrebbe raccolto quel pezzo di carne che anche se la fame aveva tornato a mordergli l'anima, non avrebbe accettato. Diede un calcio a quell'avanzo perché lui non era uno scarto, lui non era un avanzo. In qualche modo l'avrebbe dimostrato ai Nove, che Loki Laufeyson non era una nullità.

E poi una mano bianca gli lasciò un piatto con del pesce arrostito vicino al piede ingioiellato con quelle ridicole campanelle e Loki alzò lo sguardo. Un paio d'occhi azzurri, che avrebbe potuto riconoscere ovunque, gli sorrisero. Thor gli aveva lasciato forse l'unico tipo di cibo non stranamente elaborato che non avrebbe fatto male al suo stomaco. Rimase solo per un attimo a spingergli il piatto più vicino e poi a lasciargli un boccale d'acqua prima di riprendere il giro dei tavoli tornando a versare vino nei broccali.

Loki, ammutolito e sconvolto lo seguì con lo sguardo come se avesse visto il sole dopo mesi di notte buia e senza stelle. Lo vide chiedere cortesemente ad una signora se volesse qualcosa da bere e lei gli sorrise stringendogli una guancia, ammirata.

Ecco, Thor era bellissimo e perfetto in quel luogo: la chioma dorata e il viso pulito che catturavano chiunque come se fosse stato il più bello e il più amabile dei valletti, non lo avrebbero mai incatenato ad una sedia, non l'avrebbero mai toccato con i guanti, non l'avrebbero rapito se l'avessero visto camminare da solo perché strano o diverso. Lui era solo _migliore_ , qualcosa che Loki non sarebbe mai stato.

A quel pensiero gli salirono le lacrime agli occhi e un groppo al cuore che cercò di ingoiare, mangiando il cibo che gli aveva portato con una voracità che pensava di non avere. Tutto il suo corpo, dalla bocca alla mente, si rilassarono a quel sapore familiare e conosciuto.

«Peccato che il demonietto non sappia parlare, ci potrebbe raccontare com'è Jotunheim» disse qualcuno all'improvviso.

«E cosa vuoi che sia? Un posto ghiacciato pieno di giganti! C'è bisogno di chiederlo? Vai oltre il mare e puoi vederlo!» fu un'altra voce a rispondere, la quale suscitò grande ilarità.

«Secondo me quel coso nemmeno l'ha mai vista Jotunheim» rispose un altro uomo. «I giganti sono qui da secoli ormai. Sarà nato qui»

«Lo credo anche io» commentò poi una donna vicino a Loki e gli lanciò un’occhiata «è sicuramente un cucciolo, insomma guardatelo»

«Tu dici, mia cara?» Erik il rosso si voltò e abbassò la testa per guardare Loki «Cosa ti fa pensare che sia un cucciolo?»

«Uomini! Non li sanno nemmeno riconoscere i bambini!» risate femminili generali.

«Se proprio dobbiamo considerarlo tale… i bambini sono solo umani» considerò poi un vecchio che sedeva sempre al tavolo del conte.

«Ma anche gli dei hanno bambini»

«Certo, sono dei! Cosa posso fare invece i giganti di ghiaccio? Magari si creano da soli dalla neve dei ghiacciai!»

«Ignorante!» lo apostrofò un altro lanciandogli qualcosa addosso, scatenando altre risate «Che vuoi saperne tu che non metti nemmeno il naso fuori dalla finestra! Lo sanno tutti che gli Jotun fanno i figli, solo che crescono subito enormi come sono loro!»

«Non si è mai vista una donna Jotun, da nessuna parte! Sono tutti grandi e grossi e con le corna!» commentò un'altra donna. «Non oso immaginare come possano essere brutte le loro femmine!»

«Ma va là!» rispose lo stesso che aveva gridato poco prima «Non ci sono gigantesse perché non ne hanno!»

Un vociare confuso si diffuse per la sala «Ma scusami, amico mio, hai appena detto che si riproducono come noi!» Erik calmò gli animi parlando più forte.

«Perché sono tutti sia femmine che maschi!»

«E tu come lo sai?»

«Prova a passargli sotto le gambe la prossima volta che ne vedi uno!» altre risate generali e ilarità si diffusero nella sala. Loki teneva gli occhi bassi sulle sue ginocchia per cercare di estraniarsi dalla conversazione e non arrabbiarsi di più per il tono che stavano usando contro la sua razza.

«Allora forse il folletto lì è uno dei loro cuccioli» disse qualcuno e tutti tornarono a guardarlo. «… che forse non è ancora cresciuto»

«È forte come un gattino e pericoloso come una pulce!» commentò Erik «E poi questo andrebbe contro la tua idea di Jotun che sono sia maschi che femmine. È visibilmente un maschio»

«Io credevo fosse una femmina, a dire il vero» disse un altro uomo.

«Anche io pensavo fosse una femmina!»

«Ma no, che dici è un uomo!»

Altra confusione nella sala, chi urlava «Maschio!» e chi altro che diceva «Ma no, ma no! È una femmina!»

«Basta, basta, amici!» un uomo con un calice in mano si alzò da tavola e urlò sul vociare degli altri invitati «È facile sapere quali delle due… perdonate, tre teorie è la verità! Prendete il folletto e vediamo!»

Molti annuirono e altri batterono le mani «Io scommetto!» gridò qualcun altro «Chi scommette con me?»

E a quel punto Loki non poté più fare la parte di chi non capiva. Guardò terrorizzato Erik che dava un cenno a due uomini che si diressero verso di lui e cominciò a tremare, rannicchiando le gambe contro il petto e stringendole a sé come a volersi chiudere in un guscio impossibile da aprire, allontanandosi dallo scanno tentando di fuggire via «No!» urlò «Lasciatemi!»

«Il coso parla!» urlò qualcuno, prima che uno dei candelabri legati al soffitto crollasse sulla testa dei due uomini. Ci furono urla e chi pronto a sguainare la spada si avviava a raggiungere i compagni caduti a terra mentre una zazzera dorata correva verso Loki.

«Ragazzino, che stai facendo?!» gli intimò Erik alzandosi dalla sua sedia ma Thor lo spinse a terra per arrivare a Loki e con le sue mani forti riuscì anche se con difficoltà a spezzare la corda che lo teneva legato. «Corri!» gli ordinò, e insieme corsero nella sala, guidati dalla precedente esperienza di Thor, verso le cucine.

Si infilarono nei corridoi della servitù, Thor aveva in mano un vassoio con cui spostava i poveri sorpresi che si trovavano sulla loro strada. Una volta arrivati alla cucina riuscirono a sgusciare sotto i tavoli, oltre i camini accesi poi dritti oltre la porta verso l'uscita del castello, oltre lo spiazzo dell'ingresso, fin quando non furono fermati da una muraglia di soldati di guardia all'ingresso.

«Fermateli! Fermateli!» gridava chi accorreva dietro di loro.

«Vieni con me!» ordinò Thor afferrando la mano di Loki e tirandoselo dietro scappando via di lato. Loki ebbe un brivido non appena la mano dell'altro lo toccò, ma non ebbe il tempo di sorprendersi di quel tocco che fu trascinato dietro di lui sulle scale. «Thor» diceva con il fiatone, la testa che girava «Thor, non ce la faccio»

Allora il principe asgardiano fece forse l'unica cosa che potesse ancora sorprendere Loki: si voltò velocemente verso di lui e se lo caricò sulle spalle come una sacca da viaggio. «Tieniti» gli disse afferrandogli le gambe sottili mentre Loki si avvolgeva intorno a lui come una piovra, aggrappandosi forte alle sue spalle mentre l'altro continuava a correre.

«Questo sarà un po' scomodo» avvisò, buttandosi poi nel canale di scolo delle acque piovane che circondava lo spiazzo. Si appiattirono uno contro l'altro nel canale prima che Thor lo rialzasse a forza e se lo ricaricasse sulle spalle correndo via per le strade laterali della città «Meno male che sei così piccolo, altrimenti non ci saremmo passati»

Loki non rispose, ma si aggrappò ancora più forte a lui finché il biondo non si nascose dietro un carretto azzoppato all'angolo di una strada, acquattandosi contro il legno «Va bene. Ora troviamo qualcosa con cui coprirci e poi ripartiamo, va bene?» Il cuore di Loki martellava così forte che riusciva a sentirlo sulla schiena.

Lo fece scendere delicatamente ma rimase sconvolto. Lo osservò ad occhi aperti, ammutolito e con la bocca spalancata. «L-loki?» chiese, ma non era un piccolo Jotun quello che lo stava guardando con grandi e spalancati occhi azzurri.

Era un ragazzino pallido con i capelli scuri stravolti intorno al viso tondo e bianchissimo, unica macchia di colore erano le guance arrossate per il respiro pensate e la paura. «Cosa c'è?» chiese il bambino prima di rendersi conto, guardando una delle sue mani, di non avere più la sua pelle scura.

Urlò, ma Thor riuscì a tappargli la bocca prima che potesse essere sentito. Con il viso praticamente coperto a metà dalla sua mano Loki lo guardava terrorizzato «Loki, calma, calma. Non abbiamo tempo di pensarci adesso. Più tardi ci penserai. Adesso dobbiamo solo pensare di andarcene. Dobbiamo…»

Ma un corno d'allarme lo fece ricredere sui suoi piani di fuga. Con un suono metallico il cancello di ingresso fu chiuso, come la scure sul collo di un condannato a morte.

I due bambini rimasero immobili mentre la città veniva sigillata e le sentinelle si moltiplicavano tra le vie della città

«Thor… ho paura»

L'altro si voltò a guardare il bambino dalla pelle mutata che si teneva a lui come se stesse per precipitare. In quel momento erano solo loro contro il mondo. «Va tutto bene, Loki. Andrà tutto bene, ci sono io adesso»

 

*

 

Alla fine fu Loki a suggerirgli di nascondersi sul tetto di una capanna, con la notte che scendeva erano abbastanza protetti dalle decorazioni di legno dalla vista delle sentinelle sulle basse mura, e completamente invisibili a chi era a terra. Thor si stringeva nella sua tunica rimpiangendo ancora una volta di aver lasciato indietro le sue pellicce. Non che le avrebbe tenute, sarebbero state molto più utili a Loki in quel momento, con l'esile torace scoperto era piegato su sé stesso ed era impressionante quanto poco spazio occupasse. A dividerli c'erano pochi passi.

«Grazie» sussurrò Loki, dal suo posto, senza alzare la testa. «P-per essere venuto»

«Era il mio dovere»

Loki scosse piano la testa, ebbe un tremito «Invece no». Thor riuscì a capire, anche se distante e flebile, che la sua voce era rotta «No-non me lo meritavo dopo quello che ti ho detto» stava piangendo.

Thor si mosse senza accorgersene, gli fu immediatamente più vicino, gli accarezzò la testa, in un gesto che non credeva che sarebbe mai stato capace di fare «Non è colpa tua» gli disse, sperando che potesse aiutare. L'altro invece alzò la testa e la scosse per scrollarsi di dosso la sua mano. Gli occhi ora azzurri erano arrossati dal pianto «Invece è colpa mia» disse con voce bassa e arrochita per le lacrime «se non fossi nato così, se fossi un vero Jotun non sarebbe successo niente. Quegli uomini mi avrebbero temuto e sarebbero scappati via. Invece hanno riso di me e si sono divertiti a cercare di afferrarmi, come fossi un… gioco»

«Non sapevano, non ti conoscevano. Non hai scelto tu di nascere così»

«No, infatti» Loki arretrò e il suo sguardo ritornò freddo quando lo guardò in faccia «è colpa di tuo padre. Se Odino non si fosse intromesso, ora sarei normale»

Thor trattenne il respiro. Era quella la verità a cui aveva accennato giorni prima, nella foresta. Adesso davanti a lui si spalancavano diverse possibilità, le vedeva: poteva arretrare e farsi indietro, scegliere di credere che suo padre non c'entrasse nulla, che era solo il delirio rabbioso di un bambino invidioso, oppure poteva rimanere lì, esporsi. Ascoltarlo.

Si irrigidì, come se si preparasse ad affondare un colpo «Cosa ha fatto mio padre?»

Loki lo guardò intensamente, gli occhi che cambiarono espressione con le mille emozioni che li attraversavano e poi si abbassarono sulle sue mani strette in grembo «Durante… quando c'era la guerra» cominciò «Odino ha maledetto i miei padri, ha fatto in modo che non potessero avere più figli. Ma mio padre Laufey… lui non voleva che Odino avesse tanto potere su di loro, perciò ha fatto un rito proibito con Farbauti» si zittì ed emise un singhiozzò, abbassando anche la testa «Loro hanno… hanno sacrificato un elfo bianco e Laufey ha bevuto il suo sangue e mangiato il suo cuore… per togliere la maledizione. Però non è bastato. Loro ancora adesso non posso più avere figli, però» altro singhiozzo «Però poi sono nato io» un gemito lo fece contrarre e rannicchiare su sé stesso «Sono nato così… perché c'era la maledizione. Non sono uno Jotun… e mio padre si vergogna di avermi avuto. Ha detto che avrebbe preferito non fare quel rito, che sarebbe stato meglio se non fossi nato»

«Loki…»

«Stai zitto» gli disse con improvvisa rabbia «Che ne vuoi sapere tu? Sei il figlio perfetto di Odino, tu sei esattamente come loro ti vogliono! Cosa vuoi capire? Non voglio la tua pietà né nient'altro da te» abbassò la testa e poi aggiunse: «Io ti ringrazio per essere venuto a cercarmi. Non potrò mai sdebitarmi. Ma meglio uno sguardo di sufficienza piuttosto che quello della pietà»

«Non ti sto guardando» rispose silenziosamente Thor, sedendosi vicino a lui, senza toccarlo. Loki gli lanciò una breve occhiata ma poi nascose di nuovo il viso, dopo che si fu accertato che Thor guardava davanti a sé.

Passarono così molti minuti, il calore della pelle che si percepiva a poca distanza. Alzando gli occhi, sulle stelle non ancora coperte dalla luna, Thor pensò che dovesse esserci Asgard, dorata, bella e calda da qualche parte. Ripensò a casa sua e al calore dolce dell'affetto di Frigga e gli si chiuse lo stomaco con una capriola.

Dopo un po' però aggiunse: «Io non sono mio padre» e anche lui si rannicchiò le ginocchia vicino al viso, prima di appoggiarvi la testa per cercare di dormire. «E tu non sei Laufey» concluse poi.

Loki ebbe un fremito e lo guardò, la chioma folta splendeva di mille riflessi anche nell'oscurità. «Lo so»

 

*

 

Fu Loki a svegliarsi per il familiare suono di un corno che fendeva l'aria della notte morente. Alzandosi con difficoltà con le braccia e le gambe che dolevano per la rigidità e il freddo si sporse dal tetto verso il fiordo. A vista d'occhio ancora non c'era nulla, ma quel suono era indubbiamente una tromba Jotun che annunciava l'arrivo. Erano strumenti potentissimi ed enormi e con il fiato di un gigante potevano essere uditi da leghe e leghe di distanza.

«Thor! Thor svegliati!» lo scosse poi tornò a guardare il mare quando un altro squillo seguì il primo. «Cos'è? Ci hanno scoperti?» ancora frastornato dal sonno Thor si alzò anche lui dopo aver ascoltato il suono. «Sono Jotun?»

«Sì! Sì, è Helblindi!» Immediatamente Loki fu riempito di speranza e determinazione «Dobbiamo andarcene, dobbiamo raggiungerli!»

«Ma stanno per arrivare qui! Non sarebbe meglio aspettarli?»

Già.

Loki si disse che sarebbe stato meglio. Tornò a rannicchiarsi in ginocchio, le sue mani ancorate al bordo del legno erano ancora pallide, le unghie appena rosate e perfettamente disegnate. Perché non aspettarli lì nascosti finché Helblindi non fosse entrato sventrando le mura?

«Uccideranno tutti» commentò piano.

Thor si voltò verso di lui «Dici sul serio?»

«Sì. Li uccideranno tutti e raderanno al suolo questo villaggio non appena vi entreranno» si voltò a guardare Thor e disse piano «Ma se rimanessimo qui sarebbe più sicuro. Ci troveranno subito e torneremo a casa. Come hai detto tu, è meglio se rimaniamo qui» tornò a guardare l'orizzonte «Ci troveranno e li uccideranno tutti»

Thor rimase in silenzio e guardò anche lui l'orizzonte prima di sbuffare con determinazione e voltarsi verso di lui tendendogli la mano «Allora andiamocene. Raggiungiamoli prima»

Loki guardò la sua mano tesa verso di lui e considerò: «Vale la pena salvare questi uomini?»

«Vale la pena salvare chiunque. Anche chi ti odia e chi tu odi»

Loki spalancò gli occhi e lo vide colorarsi dei colori del rosso e dell’oro quando il sole che sorgeva lo colpì con i primi raggi. Lì sul tetto, vestito di rosso e pronto a salvarli tutti era più regale di mille eroi, più imponente di tutti gli Jotun… saggio come una divinità. Loki sentì un fremito nel suo cuore sotto quello sguardo fiducioso e deciso, quello di chi non bada alle conseguenze di fare la cosa giusta, quello di un principe.

_Thor è migliore di me in tutto_ , considerò, ma invece che di rabbia e invidia come era stato pieno fino a quel momento si riempì solo di rispetto reverenziale e fiducia, la fiducia di sapere che con lui dopo tutto questo sarebbe stato capace di andare fino ad Hel e ritorno. Annuì con decisione ed afferrò la sua mano che lo issò in piedi e lo guidò poi a scendere il tetto, nel vicolo dietro la casa.

«Non lasciare la mia mano» gli ordinò e Loki gliela strinse maggiormente come segno che aveva capito. Silenziosamente si aggirarono per le strade ancora deserte ma pattugliate da qualche sentinella. Scivolarono fino alle mura con il favore delle ombre che ancora si annidavano negli angoli. «Come facciamo ad uscire?» chiese Loki.

«Non lo so» ammise Thor, guardando fissamente le mura dal loro rifugio. «Non sono troppo alte… se cadessimo dall'altra parte…»

«Mi romperei tutte le ossa del corpo»

«Non se ti afferrassi io» disse Thor, guardandolo convinto «Se riusciamo a salire sopra la passerella posso scendere prima io e poi potrei riuscire a prenderti»

«Pensi di esserne capace?»

«Non l'ho mai fatto ma ci posso sicuramente provare. Non vedo altre vie» si sistemò meglio la mano di Loki nella sua e insieme sgattaiolarono fuori dall'ombra e verso le scale che portavano sulle mura. «Aspetta» si appiattirono lì aspettando che la sentinella sopra le loro teste passasse. «Quanto ci metterà a tornare?»

«Non molto» commentò Loki, guardando in alto «Dobbiamo fare di fretta»

«Allora andiamo?» poi lo guardò intensamente «Ce la fai a salire le scale e correre senza fermati o inciampare?»

«Devo farcela per forza» annuì Loki.

Allora i due si precipitarono sulle scale, salendole con le punte dei piedi per non farsi sentire. Erano arrivati a circa metà quando Loki, col fiatone inciampò e cadde sonoramente a terra. «Loki!»

«Sono lì!» urlò una sentinella. Altre li notarono e quelle nel villaggio accorsero verso di loro, mentre le altre si avvicinavano al punto in cui volevano arrivare sulla passerella delle mura. «Andiamo!» Thor lo rialzò velocemente e lo tirò con velocità verso l'alto. Quando finì di fare le scale però la stessa sentinella che avevano visto passare poco prima lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò via «Eccoti qui ragazzino!»

«Lascialo!» urlò Loki tirando a sua volta l'altro braccio di Thor il quale gemette per la presa, scalciando e tirandosi via «Lascialo adesso!»

E fu quando Loki si sporse verso l'umano per graffiarlo e tirarlo in qualche modo che successe per la prima volta in vita sua qualcosa di straordinario: percepì una strana vibrazione sotto la pelle, come una pressione che rischiava di fargli esplodere i tessuti, un sapore strano sulla punta della lingua e poi come un’eruzione di coscienza che veniva dal centro del suo piccolo corpo. Era un’energia verde che scagliò la sentinella via da loro come se una mano invisibile l'avesse spinta via con forza impensabile.

Per un attimo il mondo si oscurò e quando riaprì le palpebre era a terra sulla fredda pietra con Thor che cercava di rialzarlo in piedi «Loki! Loki, dobbiamo andare!» diceva.

Quando alzò la testa vide un gruppo di due umani armati che si avvicinavano a loro dal pontile e altri che arrivavano dalle scale. La mano che aveva premuta a terra per rialzarsi era tornata di un blu sgargiante. Guardò con occhi rossi Thor e lo spintonò via «Allora vai, idiota» gli disse spingendolo fuori dalle mura.

Quello cadde all'indietro con un urlo sorpreso. Loki riuscì ad alzarsi e aggrapparsi ad un merlo di pietra, le gambe che facevano male, il freddo gli arrivava fin dentro le ossa, aveva così poche energie che era una fatica incredibile rimanere sveglio solo per pochi momenti.

«Ti abbiamo preso, demonietto!» disse un umano mentre protendeva una mano. A quel punto non gli importava, non gli importava se Thor fosse atterrato illeso, se stavano tornando per tornare a casa, voleva solo che ognuno di loro sparisse e che potesse svenire in pace.

Si lasciò cadere dalle mura, quella mano si protese ancora verso di lui, insieme ad altre, lo sfiorarono appena mentre si sporgeva nel vuoto e cadeva… sentiva di precipitare come da mille anni e non era importante se nessuno l'aveva afferrato.

Eppure un paio di braccia e poi un corpo intero lo presero e non sentì la terra sotto di sé, ma il corpo di Thor che aveva ceduto e si era abbandonato preferendo che cadesse su di lui invece che nel fango. Poi le sue braccia gli circondarono la vita e fu di nuovo con la sua schiena contro la sua guancia, la testa abbandonata sulla spalla. «Loki non svenire ti prego!» gli disse.

Era davvero una strana cosa: udire una preghiera da un dio. Loki pensava che nemmeno avesse quel vocabolo nella sua lingua, invece ora dalla sua voce sembrava fin troppo disperato. Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a rimanere sveglio ma girando appena la testa vide che gli uomini erano usciti dalle mura e ora li inseguivano oltre le case di legno del porto, mentre Thor andava sul pontile. «Fermati, ragazzino!» gli urlavano, ma furono sovrastati dal suono del corno degli Jotun. Girandosi verso il fiordo Loki la vide lì, appena entrata, una nave dal legno blu che solcava le acque senza abbassarsi a toccarle, un’energia impalpabile ne increspava la superficie. Era bellissima e familiare ma ancora distante, anche se aveva aumentato la velocità.

Thor si fermò al limitare del pontile, oltre il quale non poteva più andare se non buttandosi nel mare congelato. Ma non poteva nuotare con Loki così debole e nudo sulle spalle, non aveva abbastanza forza per arrivare così lontano. Si voltò e vide gli umani imboccare il molo: il legno sotto i suoi piedi scricchiolava. «Andatevene!» urlò, facendo un gesto veloce con la mano «Andate via!» ma gli umani non gli diedero ascolto.

Loki sentì la sua angoscia fin nel cervello che stava lentamente andando alla deriva, spegnendosi sotto il peso di una stanchezza indicibile che andava contro ogni sua cellula che voleva continuare ad essere vigile, pronta a scappare ancora. Dovevano andarsene e quegli stupidi umani dovevano fare altrettanto. Li osservò correre e pensò che non si sarebbero fermati se non col fuoco, che finché non avessero visto la morte non sarebbero scappati.

Allora alzò la mano e il legno sotto di loro scricchiolò, poi una piccola scintilla e un fuoco verde esplose tra loro e gli umani, relegandoli a pochi passi dalla terra, e con uno schianto le fiamme consumarono il legno del molo che si staccò con un fragore dal terreno e andò alla deriva nel fiordo.

«Loki! Loki!» era Thor che lo chiamava, che lo toccava ma ormai lui era sprofondato nelle profondità di un'oscurità che non pensava di avere.

 

 

 

**Capitolo 4**

 

 

Aperti gli occhi Loki si ritrovò in una familiare stanza dalle pareti di ghiaccio, debolmente illuminata dalla luce che riusciva a filtrare attraverso i cristalli d'acqua. Sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre immaginò di aver sognato tutto quello che gli era successo, e pensò che era meglio, alla fine, essersi immaginato tutto. Eppure quando si girò sul fianco per rannicchiarsi tra i cuscini morbidi vide il viso tondo e pulito di Thor, che sonnecchiava anche lui appoggiato ad una poltrona poco distante.

L'unica possibilità che aveva l'asgardiano di ritrovarsi nelle sue stanze era che tutto quello che aveva immaginato un sogno fosse reale. Ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena e affondò la faccia nella pelliccia della coperta per nascondersi, ma fece un soffuso rumore di strofinio che fece aprire un occhio a Thor il quale evidentemente non si era completamente addormentato. Si guardarono per un lungo attimo, ma poi il bambino si mise seduto sulla sedia e gli sorrise in un modo così genuino e sincero che fece male al cuore di Loki. Il piccolo Jotun si sentì ancora peggio.

«Ti sei svegliato, finalmente!» esordì Thor scendendo dalla poltrona e andandosi a sedere sul suo letto. «Non ce la facevo più ad aspettare, e nemmeno Hoðr, a dire il vero. Ha detto che rimaneva fuori a fumare, ma credo che sia andato a farsi un giro»

«Forse dovrebbe stare più attento. La prima volta perché dormiva tu mi sei venuto dietro e siamo finiti dall'altra parte del mare» commentò Loki con il broncio. In realtà non aveva davvero voluto dire quelle parole con tanta acidità e cattiveria, ma gli uscirono fuori dalla bocca in quel modo senza che se ne rendesse conto. Affondò ancora di più il viso e si nascose da Thor che invece, stranamente, si mise a ridere.

«In effetti sì, è terribilmente sbadato. Fortuna che sono un bambino calmo e responsabile» commentò continuando a sorridere, ma poi si fece più serio «Come stai?»

Loki sporse un occhio rosso, grande e tondo oltre il suo nascondiglio di coperte e disse «Bene… anche se penso che potrei mangiarmi una balena intera»

Thor sorrise «Farbauti ha detto che se dicevi di avere fame dovevamo far portare immediatamente del cibo. Ha detto che ti saresti svegliato molto debole»

Loki sporse la testa e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia «Che cosa è successo?» chiese.

«Come che è successo? Non ti ricordi?» Thor sgranò gli occhi e poi cominciò a raccontare tutto eccitato: «Hai scaraventato via quell'uomo solo TOCCANDOLO! Io non ci credevo! Poi mi hai buttato di sotto, ma accidenti è stata una cosa incredibile, non avevo mai visto fare una cosa del genere fino a che… poi hai acceso quel fuoco e lì davvero ci sono rimasto "Cosa sta succedendo?!" e poi tu hai sporto la mano da sopra la mia spalla e tutto ha tremato e c'era questa cosa verde e dorata che si riusciva a vedere…»

«Ma di cosa stai parlando?» sbottò Loki «Io non ho fatto niente»

«Certo che hai fatto qualcosa! Per le Norne è stata la cosa più assurda che abbia mai visto! Hai usato il seiðr!» concluse poi il bambino biondo come se fosse una cosa ovvia e bellissima che andava rivissuta un centinaio di volte per analizzarla a tutti i livelli e poi proclamare quanto degno di nota fosse.

Loki lo guardò cinico «Io non ho il seiðr. Se l'avessi avuto si sarebbe manifestato molto tempo fa, sono troppo grande. E poi non mi ricordo niente di ciò che dici»

«Ok, se non mi credi» Thor scese dal letto determinato a farsi credere «Possiamo fare un'altra prova. Farbauti ha detto che ora che hai trovato l'accesso al seiðr sarà più facile usarlo. Su» poi prese un vaso e glielo mise davanti, poggiandolo sul letto «Fallo andare in pezzi»

«Come se potessi»

«La smetti di essere così pessimista? È irritate. Provaci e basta!»

«Ti ho detto che non posso, non è che se ci penso succede! Ho provato altre volte a vedere se avevo il seiðr ma non ce l'ho»

«Io ti ho visto usarlo, l'ha visto Helblindi, l'hanno visto quegli umani e tutti gli Jotun che stavano venendo a salvarci! Ce l'hai!»

«Ti dico di no!»

«Sì!»

«No!»

«Ma provaci!»

«E tu la vuoi smettere?»

Trac

 Un rumore secco li sorprese e i due ragazzini si voltarono verso il vaso che ora avevo una grossa e vistosissima crepa lungo un fianco. Continuarono a guardarla e quella si crepò ancora fino a ché con un tintinnio si fece in mille pezzi.

«Cosa ti avevo detto?» gongolò Thor, tornando a guardare Loki che era sgomento e tremava «Ti avevo detto che ce la potevi fare» e sottolineò il suo sostegno dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e scompigliandoli i capelli.

Loki era troppo sconvolto per ritrarsi: non gli capitava mai di venire toccato da altre persone e quei tocchi confidenziali che gli stava dando Thor erano sconvolgenti e strani come quando lo aveva preso per mano in quel cortile nel castello oppure quando se l'era caricato in spalla senza dir nulla e senza chiedere. Se fosse stata una situazione diversa forse gli avrebbe spiegato che non gli piaceva che lo toccasse in quel modo – come credeva che facessero su Asgard - ma era troppo sconvolto da quello che aveva fatto per dire una sola parola.

Ricordava quella sensazione, una pelle sotto la pelle che riusciva a fremere e a pizzicare e ad espandersi in ogni direzione. Guardò con occhi grandi e shoccati l'altro bambino «Ho il seiðr…»

«Sì, Loki. Non sei contento?» Thor si preoccupò dell'occhiata che stava ricevendo, fino a quando Loki stesso non crollò di nuovo sul letto, quasi svenuto.

«Oh per Asgard, dimenticavo che dovevi mangiare prima!» si ricordò immediatamente. Cercò di mettere Loki più comodo nel letto mentre lui cercava di ritornare completamente cosciente e corse urlando per i corridoi: «Hoðr! Hoðr! Mi serve una balena! Una balena!»

 

*

 

Quindi il piccolo Loki possedeva dei poteri. La notizia non poté suscitare più sorpresa di quella che ne seguì. Lo strano, piccolo debole folletto, figlio di Laufey aveva una qualche abilità inusuale. Certo, alcuni credevano dipendesse dal suo sangue anche in parte elfico, altri ritenevano che l'influenza del grande mago Farbauti nei suoi geni si fosse fatta sentire nel momento del bisogno, ma rimase il fatto che Loki così cominciò lo studio dell'arte del seiðr e ancor più stranamente scoprì che era qualcosa che gli piaceva enormemente.

Suo padre Farbauti e il suo ex allievo Thiazi – ora compagno di Helblindi –si dedicavano alla sua istruzione, facendosi spesso seguire dal bambino che era sempre disposto ad apprendere tutto quello che gli veniva spiegato, con una caparbietà e una perseveranza che nessuno dei suoi fratelli aveva ma che era un esclusivo retaggio di Laufey.

«Ti somiglia in modi che nemmeno riesci ad immaginare» gli aveva detto una volta Farbauti mentre l'aveva trovato ad osservare il loro figlio che stava studiando nel giardino, con Thiazi che spiegava delle formule rudimentali e di base su un libro. Laufey aveva scrollato le spalle e se ne era andato, come se la cosa non gli interessasse. Farbauti era rimasto lì ad osservare l'unico figlio che aveva l'opportunità di seguire le sue orme.

Loki aveva cominciato a passare molto tempo in biblioteca e spesso andava a dormire con gli occhi che bruciavano e completamente privo di energie per tutte le volte che aveva provato e riprovato un incantesimo: non sarebbe stato capace di contare il tempo passato a ripetere a memoria tra sé e sé le formule o le basi per un incantesimo solo perché la notte e il giorno si alternavano in mesi interi.

Portava in camera libri sempre diversi e lo studio gli era piaciuto fin da subito: apprezzava leggere storie ma ora si interessava davvero a tutto quello che gli passava tra le mani nelle grandi eppure ridotte biblioteche di Midgard. Sapeva che su Jotunheim c'era ancora la conoscenza di migliaia di anni sepolta sotto la neve nella vecchia e quasi disabitata Utgarða.

Per questo aveva chiesto ai suoi genitori di poter avere accesso a una maggiore conoscenza ed ecco che si erano moltiplicati i suoi insegnanti: chi per una materia, chi per un'altra si avvicendavano nella vita del ragazzo portando sempre qualcosa di nuovo che rimaneva nella mente di Loki con facilità.

E dalla scoperta di queste sue abilità derivava una profonda felicità e orgoglio per sé stesso che non aveva mai provato in vita sua: il sapere di essere bravo in qualcosa, di poter raggiungere il massimo in un aspetto della vita anche se quello non fondamentale per la loro razza gli era di gran conforto e quando leggeva di storie antiche e di vecchie battaglie e antiche razze si sentiva meno strano, meno diverso, meno sbagliato di quello che era e di quello che appariva agli occhi degli altri. Iniziò ad avere una sicurezza nel repertorio delle sue conoscenze che gli dava incredibili soddisfazioni e una capacità di comprendere molto di più chi gli era intorno, una conoscenza che non si fermava ai libri ma alle persone stesse e al loro modo di pensare.

Bevendo da questa fonte inesauribile iniziò a cambiare radicalmente, a smettere di essere solo il ragazzino magro e basso, ma cominciò ad essere conosciuto per la sua precoce e sorprendete capacità oratoria, per l'abilità con cui usava la sua lingua per ferire chi feriva lui con lo sguardo. Iniziò ad essere più sicuro di sé stesso, a camminare ritto e con la testa in alto, non abbassava più lo sguardo davanti ai suoi padri né si impauriva dei fratelli. Abbandonò la convinzione di essere inferiore e abbracciò il profondo significato di essere diverso: con la comprensione di essere unico nei Nove Regni arrivò anche l'autorevolezza.

Seppur continuando a rimanere un scricciolo magro e basso, riusciva a sentire di non essere più inutile e indifeso.

Due cose che invece Thor non era mai stato.

Loki spesso si trovava a studiare quando lui si allenava, a volte si sporgeva fuori dalla sua finestra e si fermava per poterlo guardare esercitarsi con Hoðr all'aperto, poi Thor veniva buttato a terra da una nuova mossa, da qualcosa di inaspettato, e lo notava, e si salutavano da piani di distanza, Loki facendo un cenno, Thor – come al solito – sbracciandosi e urlando il suo nome, cercando di costringerlo ad urlare anche lui qualcosa per fare una conversazione come due popolani qualsiasi.

Thor non condivideva affatto il suo amore per lo studio. A volte osservava i suoi libri quando si ritrovano nella sua camera e li rigirava per le mani «Non c'è nemmeno una figura, come fai a leggere?»

E Loki gli rispondeva «Sei un idiota» come al solito.

Hoðr aveva portato con sé da Asgard tre casse piene di libri che Thor doveva studiare per conoscere le usanze del suo paese e la sua storia, la sua arte e il suo modo di pensare. Il povero asgardiano cercava di spiegarglieli cercando un modo interessante per non far scappare la sua estremamente labile attenzione, che rimaneva ferma solo in racconti di guerra, ma se subentrava la politica si estraniava e pensava a tutt'altro «Perché non puoi cercare di imitare Loki e provare a farti piacere un po' lo studio?»

«Perché dovrei stare seduto a studiare se posso stare in piedi e combattere la cosa di cui devo studiare?» rispondeva lagnandosi Thor. Infatti era di gran lunga più portato per la lotta e il combattimento, sul campo d'allenamento riusciva molto più di chiunque altro ad apprendere ogni mossa e ogni trucco o strategia, complice la sua poderosa forza fisica che non si era attardata a mostrarsi. Così Thor fu estremamente orgoglioso di potersi allenare con i giovani Jotun, imparando, nell'arena, a combattere e a confrontarsi con un avversario che non fosse sempre e solo Hoðr.

Allenandosi al freddo, temprando il suo fisico con le attività più estreme e soprattutto mangiando come un orso prima di andare in letargo, diventò più alto, le sue spalle persero la rotondità infantile e le sue braccia mostravano la pienezza dei muscoli che potevano diventare sempre più grandi e forti, il torace si allargava me se ancora non raggiungeva la grandezza di quello di un uomo adulto, ci si avvicinava molto.

«Loki!!!! Loki! Guarda! Guarda!» si era precipitato una volta nelle sue stanze come una tempesta in arrivo, un turbine violento che aveva mandato all'aria tutte le carte su cui era piegato il povero Jotun, imponendosi a mani aperte sul tavolo e indicandosi il mento.

«Cosa?!» aveva sbottato l'altro raccogliendo le cose cadute, ma l'altro lo afferrò e se lo mise vicino «Guarda con più attenzione» sottolineò poi con più enfasi «Non vedi proprio niente?»

Loki aveva stretto gli occhi e poi aveva scosso la testa «Cosa dovrei vedere?»

«Qui! Guarda! È la mia barba!»

«Io direi che sono solo due peli bianchi che si vedono a malapena» commentò sarcastico Loki. «Ma se vuoi chiamarla così…» risistemò le sue carte e si mise a ridere «Già, voi maschi avete gran cura dei vostri peli facciali»

Thor rabbrividì «Si chiama barba, e la mia sarà fantastica quando mi crescerà tutta»

«Non lo metto in dubbio» ma lo stava prendendo in giro. Thor gli aveva spettinato i capelli e gli aveva intimato di uscire più spesso a prendere aria piuttosto che stare lì a diventare cieco su quei libri.

E poi c'erano state volte in cui era stato Thor ad andare da lui a chiedergli spiegazioni per qualcosa che doveva studiare per forza, e altri giorni in cui Loki l'aveva seguito nell'arena solo per guardarlo combattere. In quelle occasioni, in quelle volte che i loro occhi si incrociavano, nasceva qualcosa che faceva sorridere e che scaldava il petto: era quella sensazione che pervadeva Loki quando si sdraiavano sulle pelli del tappeto alla luce delle candele nella Lunga Notte e Thor lo guardava con quegli occhi ammirati quando lui spiegava semplicemente ciò che c'era su quel manuale antico asgardiano, era quel calore che afferrava il petto di Thor quando Loki applaudiva, lì seduto dal bordo dell'arena e si complimentava con lui quando lo raggiungeva.

Era il sapersi indispensabili, in un certo modo. Senza Loki la vita di Thor su Midgard sarebbe stata piatta. Senza Thor, Loki non avrebbe scoperto molte cose di sé e si sarebbe annoiato e isolato nella sua torre con i suoi libri e le sue fantasie come uniche compagne.

E così si ritrovarono a parlare l'uno dell'altro quando l'altro non c'era, a chiedersi cosa l'altro stesse facendo, a ricordarsi qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto dire all'altro, a cercarsi per mangiare insieme, per passare il tempo libero tra le strade di Utgarða, nei grandi parchi, nelle infinite logge del palazzo, nei boschi al di fuori delle mura.

La complicità iniziale divenne comprensione e la comprensione divenne amicizia. Thor non faceva nessuna fatica ad ammettere che Loki fosse il suo più grande amico: con lui aveva condiviso cose che non aveva condiviso con nessuno, pensieri che non diceva ad Hoðr e Er, e Loki aveva unito quella solitudine alla sua indissolubilmente, creando una specie di filo che non riusciva a tenerli separati per più di un certo tempo fino a che entrambi non si cercavano.

Era capitato dopo un intenso allenamento di Thor, quando si erano ritrovati nel corridoio, mentre uno andava a trovare l'altro. Era successo quando Loki era stato male e Thor era rimasto con lui facendo saltare tutti gli altri suoi doveri, rimanendo con lui per fare stupidaggini e passare quella convalescenza a non far altro che ridere e fare battute idiote.

Quando Thor aveva insistito per insegnare a Loki le basi rudimentali per difendersi da un aggressione fisica e combattere. Quando Loki lo era andato a trovare di punto in bianco, svegliandolo una mattina perché si era deciso a mostrargli finalmente cosa sapesse fare con la sua magia.

Ed entrambi, anche se non l'avevano mai detto con le parole, trovavano quello che sapeva fare l'altro magnifico ed unico, accecante come la luce del sole, misterioso e arcano come l'oscurità della notte: se non c'erano parole, bastavano gli sguardi.

Quello sguardo che li faceva sorridere stupidamente perché Loki era orgoglioso che Thor fosse così rudemente sincero e solare e Thor era orgoglioso che Loki fosse così elegante e magnetico quando eseguiva le sue magie. Erano diventati amici e seppur non se l'erano mai davvero detto non c'era giorno che non ci pensassero.

 

*

 

Thor era piuttosto frustato dal fatto che Skor non fosse andato quel giorno all'arena. Aveva chiesto agli altri giovani Jotun che avevano alzato le spalle e risposto: «Non si vedrà per un bel po'». Così il principe asgardiano aveva dovuto allenarsi prima da solo e poi con qualcun altro. Il punto era che combattere con Skor gli piaceva molto: non era sempre detto che vincesse e anzi un sacco di volte si ritrovava a cadere di faccia nella neve. Era uno Jotun molto dotato e orami era quasi adulto, la sua stazza non era quasi più quella di un giovane gigante ma si faceva sempre più grande e alto ed era uno dei pochi avversari che non si faceva remore ad andarci pesante con Thor. Anche se quest'ultimo trovava molti disposti a battersi con lui e tanti apprezzavano le sue abilità, difficilmente Thor si faceva davvero male combattendo con gli altri. Aveva il dubbio che non combattessero nel pieno delle forze o che non cercassero davvero un modo per metterlo in difficoltà.

Non fosse mai che il figlio di Odino, prezioso ostaggio di Laufey, finisse ammazzato per gioco.

Però Thor si innervosiva quando vinceva troppo facilmente e non vedeva l'ora di diventare abbastanza grande da potersela vedere con Jotun adulti, da pari a pari. Con Skor era diverso, imparava davvero qualcosa quando combatteva con lui.

Finì che quel giorno si annoiò terribilmente, continuando a pensare perché mai il suo solito avversario si fosse assentato. Ripose la spada nel fodero sbuffando, rimettendosi il mantello rosso sulle spalle per combattere il freddo. Il cielo era scuro, ma non era ancora scesa la notte, forse tra qualche giorno: il crepuscolo aleggiava da ore all'orizzonte tingendo le nuvole di rosso infuocato.

«Cosa c'è che non va?» chiese una voce conosciuta dietro di lui. Loki stava sporto dalla prima linea di spalti e lo guardava con il mento appoggiato alle mani incrociate. Come al solito era molto curato nel suo aspetto: i capelli pettinati all'indietro erano raccolti in una treccia che spariva nella pelliccia di lupo che aveva sulle spalle, quando invece portava le braccia e parte del petto scoperto. Bracciali dorati ornavano gli avambracci, con gli stessi disegni incisi dei fermagli che aveva di lato alla testa.

Thor lo salutò con un sorriso «Dimmi tu, piuttosto. Dov'è quell'incantesimo di focalizzazione su cui stai perdendo tutte le ore del giorno? Pensavo di essere diventato meno importante, a questo punto» Loki scosse la testa e sospirò «Avevo bisogno di una pausa, altrimenti mi sarebbe esplosa la testa. Ma me la sono concessa solo perché sono già a buon punto e l'ho quasi imparato tutto» seguì con lo sguardo Thor che saliva le grandi scale per raggiungerlo.

«Mi farai vedere anche questo quando l'avrai finito?» chiese mentre si incamminavano insieme.

Loki si mise a ridere, affiancandosi a lui «Non credo che ti piacerebbe, non ha nulla di eccezionale. Serve solo ad incanalare energia, niente di così scenografico» poi alzò un po' la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo «Cosa è successo a te, invece?»

Le strade di Utgarða erano molto trafficate, tutti gli Jotun erano in fermento per la preparazione alla lunga notte, facevano tutti grandi provviste. Loki e Thor che si aggiravano per le strade non erano più una novità così sconvolgente da distrarre i passanti da quello che stavano facendo, per cui nessuno più li notava se non per scansarli quando passavano vicino.

«Skor non è venuto quest'oggi» lo informò Thor. «Mi sono piuttosto annoiato, a dire il vero, e adesso indubbiamente appena arriverò a castello Hoðr mi rapirà per un'altra noiosa lezione sull'economia di Asgard. Passi la storia, le usanze… ma l'economia? Perché mai dovrei pensare a certe inutilità?»

«Thor» Loki sorrise sarcastico «Mi risulta che dovresti diventare Re, un giorno. Forse sapere qualcosa su come si manda avanti un regno ti potrebbe servire per non far morire il popolo di fame»

«Per quello chiamerò te» sorrise Thor «Faresti molto meglio di me. Ti lascerei tutte queste cose noiose e io andrei in guerra»

Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo «Certo, è proprio così che si affrontano le proprie responsabilità» rise e si sistemò il mantello sulla testa che gli era sceso a causa del vento freddo «Nemmeno io ho molta voglia di tornare a studiare, ammetto» considerò poi «Vieni nelle mie stanze»

«Come se non fosse il primo posto in cui Hoðr verrà a cercarmi»

«Dirò che non ci sei»

Thor rise «E così che avrò sulla coscienza la tua carriera come bugiardo mentitore, grazie mille» Arrivarono parlando così a castello dove riuscirono a rintanarsi nelle stanze di Loki prima di venire avvistati da Er o da Hoðr.

Gli appartamenti di Loki erano vasti quasi quanto quelli di Thor, e condividevano le stesse proporzioni: stessa altezza del letto e delle sedie, del tavolo e dei divani scavati nel ghiaccio. Thor si tolse tutti gli strati di pelliccia che aveva addosso e li gettò sul letto di Loki prima di raggiungerlo al suo grande tavolo dove regnava il caos primordiale tra le carte, i libri, calamai di inchiostro rosso intenso, candele sciolte abbandonate nelle bugie.

Il giovane Jotun stava facendo un po' ordine tra le sue cose, ma Thor lo interruppe prendendolo per le spalle «Lascia perdere» gli disse, costringendolo a seguirlo alle sedie vicino alla grande finestra che dava sulla città.

Loki aveva smesso di sobbalzare ogni volta che lo toccava e non era più strano avvertire quel calore sulla sua pelle ma anzi si sentiva bene quando Thor dimostrava il suo affetto in quel modo rude, come a dargli la prova che davvero di lui si fidava, quando invece non si avvicinava a nessun'altro Jotun. Loki poteva congelare con il tocco delle mani, ma Thor non lo sapeva e questo regalava sempre un po' di rassicurazione ogni volta che gli dava la mano o gli batteva un colpo sulla spalla oppure gli scompigliava i capelli.

Loki si sedette alla sua sedia e afferrò la scatola di legno del gioco da tavolo che a volte giocavano, ma Thor scosse la testa «Non mi va»

«Sei annoiato, Thor. Se continui a non far nulla ti annoierai di più»

«Comunque non voglio giocare» lo guardò e fece un gesto veloce con la mano «Raccontami qualcosa, parliamo, non ci siamo visti molto ultimamente» si appoggiò allo schienale e scosse la testa «Per esempio, prova a pensare ad un motivo per cui Skor sarebbe dovuto assentarsi. L'arena non è uno degli impegni principali di ogni giovane Jotun?»

«A dire il vero» Loki abbassò lo sguardo e se possibile, quasi arrossì «Era piuttosto evidente perché si fosse assentato. Non credo che tornerà nell'Arena e comunque se lo facesse non lo farebbero mai combattere con te»

«E perché mai?!» sbottò Thor, improvvisamente scoraggiato.

«Ecco… come dirlo…» lo guardò per un attimo poi aggiunse con nervosismo: «Ma davvero non lo sai? Non te l'ha spiegato Hoðr o Er…»

«Di cosa stai parlando?» Thor si corrucciò «Così sembra che tutti mi abbiate tenuto segreta una grande verità!»

Loki sospirò e scosse la testa «Non avrei pensato di dovertelo spiegare io» lo guardò di traverso «Anzi, sono tentato di non farlo e di mandarti da Hoðr»

«Si può sapere cos'è questa cosa così scandalosa che non vuoi dirmi?»

«Va bene, va bene» Loki alzò le mani e poi le intrecciò sotto il mento «Allora… è che davvero non so come spiegartelo» passò qualche minuto di silenzio e poi Loki abbassò lo sguardo «Tu non sai come ci riproduciamo noi Jotun, o sì?»

«Ah» Thor rimase un po' sconvolto dalla piega che aveva preso la conversazione. Arrossì violentemente «Ah… beh so che… insomma, non avete differenze di sesso perché» deglutì a vuoto «Insomma, perché siete sia maschi che femmina» sbottò poi di getto, ammutolendosi subito e abbassando lo sguardo.

«Sì… possiamo dire così, o per lo meno mi fermerò a spiegarlo così perché non voglio scendere nei dettagli, che comunque non credo capiresti» Loki osservò intensamente l'intarsio del bracciolo della sedia e continuò «Non abbiamo solo questa caratteristica, in effetti. Arrivati alla maturità succede una cosa, a tutti gli Jotun: noi lo chiamiamo il Søk. È una condizione per nulla piacevole che continua fino a che non si è trovato il proprio compagno. Il compagno è uno solo, non so se riesci a capirmi» ma lo sguardo di Thor era piuttosto confuso.

Allora Loki sospirò di nuovo e riprese a spiegare «Il Søk è un po' come…» si fermò per un attimo per cercare le parole adatte «è un richiamo, è come una domanda che riesci a sentire qui, nella tua mente. È come un prurito dentro la testa e un brusio nelle ossa quando senti quello di qualcun altro. Se il Søk si è completamente formato senti una domanda nella testa, come se l'altro Jotun potesse leggerti e parlarti nel pensiero, invece non può è solo… una sensazione, diciamo. In effetti, è più forte di una sensazione. Sta di fatto che alla domanda di uno Jotun può rispondere uno e un solo altro Jotun. Serve per cercare un compagno adatto per fare figli più forti. Mi hanno detto che il Søk è tanto più forte quanto più forte è lo Jotun che lo sta avendo. Mi hanno raccontato che quello di Helblindi riuscivano a sentirlo da leghe di distanza, come quello di Farbauti. Alla fine solo Laufey e Thiazi hanno risposto»

«Quindi erano cosa, predestinati?»

Loki sorrise «Sì, c'è chi crede che siano proprio le Norne a scegliere gli Jotun quando filano la trama del destino» poi sospirò di nuovo «Il problema è che non tutti riescono a trovare il proprio compagno e il Søk è quasi come una malattia… fa male quando lo si ha e rende gli Jotun molto più violenti, e se passa troppo tempo e non si trova un compagno si impazzisce. Era una cosa che durante la guerra succedeva molto spesso perché molti Jotun ancora bambini morivano, lasciando i propri compagni da soli»

«Questa è una cosa davvero strana» considerò Thor «Incredibile senza dubbio, ma davvero strana!»

«Non strano quanto uscire fuori dalla pancia di un essere con il seno» Loki fece una smorfia. «Sarebbe davvero disgustoso»

Thor rise. «Ad ognuno il suo, quindi» poi strinse gli occhi «Quindi è questo quello che è successo a Skor? Ha avuto il Søk? E tu come lo sai?»

«Perché era così palese, Thor! L'ultima volta che l'ho visto era davvero vicinissimo ad averlo, ogni volta che si muoveva sentivo un ronzio nelle orecchie»

«Io non l'ho percepito. Sarà forse perché non sono uno Jotun»

Loki scosse la testa «Il Søk può venir sentito da tutti, non dipende dalla razza»

«Aspetta» Thor alzò una mano «Questo vuol dire che, se fosse, uno Jotun potrebbe unirsi a qualcun altro che non è uno Jotun?»

«È successo, ma è piuttosto raro. Il Søk cerca un pari per il proprio Jotun, qualcuno che possa essere perfetto per lui e se non è un altro Jotun allora così sia. Una volta che si è risposto, si crea un legame che giuridicamente è simile al vostri concetto di "matrimonio" ma per noi va molto aldilà di questo. Vuol dire che due anime sono legate e che non si abbandoneranno mai, e nei mondi dopo il Ragnarok si troveranno di nuovo nella prossima vita»

«Questo è ancora più strano! Non immagino come un altro essere possa stare con uno Jotun… un mortale o un Vanir, pensa a come dovrebbe essere strano con un nano!» anche Loki rideva «Ancora più strano se dovesse succedere con un asgardiano! Farebbe diventare pazzi tutti, ad Asgard»

«In realtà è già successo» commentò Loki «Una volta che un grande guerriero rispose al Søk di un potente mago Jotun e per lui quest'ultimo cambiò pelle e si nascose tra gli asgardiani»

«Chi è stato?»

«Oh» Loki scosse la testa «Questo davvero non posso dirtelo io. Forse un giorno te lo diranno. Noi, comunque non ricordiamo più il suo nome dopo un editto di mio padre, lo ritiene ancora adesso uno Jotun che ha tradito la sua razza disconoscendoci tutti»

Thor rimase in silenzio insieme a Loki, contemplando quella scoperta, e dopo averla metabolizzata gli sorrise «Allora questo vuol dire che prima o poi mi presenterai un compagno?»

Il sorriso di Loki scemò immediatamente e lui chinò la testa.

Thor si accorse di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato «Cosa c'è?»

«Non so se hai avuto abbastanza attenzione per guardarmi, Thor» rispose Loki con nervosismo «Ma non sono proprio uno Jotun come tutti gli altri» si alzò dalla sedia e andò alla sua scrivania, riprendendo i libri che aveva messo via.

«Loki, aspetta… io non volevo…» si alzò anche lui e gli andò vicino «Mi dispiace, non pensavo che ti saresti offeso»

«Offeso, Thor?» Sbatté un libro sul tavolo e si voltò, dovette alzare la testa per guardarlo negli occhi «Non sono offeso. Solo non voglio parlarne più. Perché dovrei offendermi se quello che ho non mi permetterà mai di avere il Søk e trovare un compagno? Questo non mi offende» si voltò di nuovo e riaprì il libro dove l'aveva lasciato «Mi rende solo a questo mondo. E perdonami se cerco di dimenticarlo»

Thor rimase impietrito sul posto e mormorò piano «Ci sono io, qui»

«Te ne andrai» rispose lapidario Loki aprendo la boccetta di inchiostro «Non è quello che ripeti sempre? Che quando sarai abbastanza grande tornerai su Asgard, lì sarai Re e nemmeno nominerai ai tuoi simili asgardiani di aver passato tanto tempo con me»

«Loki!» Thor si innervosì e lo prese per le spalle per voltarlo e parlargli in faccia «Non mi scorderei mai di te, né tanto meno mi vergognerò della vita che ho fatto qui» gli prese il viso fra le mani e sentì Loki sussultare come faceva un tempo quando lo toccava «Non ripeterlo più, se lo dici vuol dire che non mi conosci affatto. Se non ci fossi stato tu qui, avrei vissuto come un prigioniero arrabbiato»

Loki si scostò piano dalla sua presa, senza dire nulla voltandosi di nuovo, e Thor continuò a parlare, questa volta con un mezzo sorriso «E poi non è così male vivere non sapendo chi è il proprio compagno. Tutto il resto dei Nove Regni cerca di scoprirlo in tutta una vita»

«Non faccio parte del resto dei Nove Regni» rispose secco Loki.

«Ma sei libero di poter stare con chi vuoi»

Queste parole lo fecero voltare, gli occhi contratti dalla sofferenza «È facile dirlo se a parlare sei tu che potrai stare con chi vorrai e tutti vorranno stare con te. Io non sono libero di stare con chi voglio se altri non vogliono stare con me!»

Thor si incupì ancora «Io con te continuo a stare»

Loki rimase fisso a guardarlo «Non è la stessa cosa»

«Si che lo è»

«Mi pare che tu sia costretto a stare con me» continuò l'altro con sarcasmo «Non hai poi molta scelta, tra la compagnia di cui puoi disporre su Midgard, non è vero? Io sono solo quello che è stato più facile avvicinare»

E dopo quelle parole Thor fece qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto in vita sua, né aveva mai pensato di fare: gli diede uno schiaffo. Fu così secco e repentino che fece voltare velocemente la testa a Loki che si trovò ad osservare sconcertato il tavolo sotto la sua mano appoggiata sul suo bordo. Si sfiorò con le dita la guancia offesa e si voltò a guardarlo con rabbia «Come ti permetti?»

«Mi permetto fin tanto che dirai stupide bugie» gli si avvicinò di più e gli fu tanto vicino che Loki riuscì a sentire il suo calore addosso insieme al suo sguardo infiammato di rabbia «Diventare tuo amico è stata la cosa più difficile che abbia fatto in vita mia!» Loki si scosse sentendo quella parola. Ammutolì e rimase immobile come messo all'angolo mentre Thor continuava «Continuare ad esserlo richiede tutta la forza che ho perché, per le Norne, sai essere davvero odioso. Non passo sopra il tuo sarcasmo e le tue battute cattive perché sono uno stupido senza cervello o peggio perché ho paura di rimanere da solo. Sai Loki, a volte, come questa volta, sarebbe meglio stare da solo, soltanto per non sentirti buttarmi addosso bugie e rabbia. Non sarò certo perfetto né costante o affidabile, ma piuttosto che rinnegare qualcuno a cui tengo preferirei che mi tagliassero la gola»

E dopo averlo detto si scostò da lui per andarsene.

Loki rimase lì per un attimo, con la mano ancora sulla guancia a cercare di capire come era stato possibile che tutta quella situazione fosse cominciata e si diede dello stupido. Vide Thor che stava per uscire dalla stanza dopo aver raccolto le sue cose e venne preso dal panico. Quanto sarebbe rimasto arrabbiato?

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto gli corse dietro e gli afferrò un braccio prima che aprisse la porta. Thor lo guardò con rabbia, ma poi la sua espressione si trasformò quando lo vide spaventato, così tolse la mano dalla serratura e lasciò che Loki gli stingesse forte la mano.

«Mi dispiace» gli disse il moro, abbassando lo sguardo «Sono stato un ingrato, perdonami» tornò a guardarlo, costernato «Mi ero solo innervosito per l'argomento della conversazione, non volevo farti arrabbiare» prese anche con l'altra mano la sua e la tirò verso di lui «Ti prego, non essere arrabbiato con me»

Thor sospirò e scosse la testa «Mi è già passata» lo tirò a sé e lo abbracciò senza stringerlo troppo forte. Non l'aveva mai fatto, come Loki non l'aveva mai toccato intenzionalmente. Tra le sue braccia il suo amico era sottile quasi non esistesse e riusciva a poggiare il mento sulla sua testa nera. «Scusami, è stata anche colpa mia, non dovevo parlare a sproposito»

Per tutta risposta Loki lo circondò con le sue esili braccia.

 

 

**Capitolo 5**

 

 

Il cielo era puntinato di mille stelle sopra le loro teste, l'oscurità stava calando come un manto scuro che avvolgeva non il mondo ma la loro terra. Gli ultimi raggi del sole stavano morendo oltre il ghiacciaio e illuminavano il cielo di rosso intenso mentre ad ovest l'oscurità montava.

Loki aveva spesso sentito dire ai suoi fratelli che la prima volta che videro sorgere il sole molti di loro non riuscirono ad uscire dalle loro case per la luce accecante che provocava, quando invece la notte era una tenebra completa. Su Jotunheim la differenza tra alba e il tramonto era labile, i giorni duravano più dei sei mesi che lì subivano su Midgard.

Spesso, quando Loki si era trovato a scendere più a sud aveva fatto una fatica incredibile ad abituarsi al cambiamento così veloce e radicale del ciclo tra notte e giorno: Thor invece lo riteneva più familiare e sostenibile, anche se non soffriva di isterismi come gli umani quando non vedeva il sole per molti mesi.

Il suo compagno stava risalendo la parete di ghiaccio sotto di loro: vi si era buttato come un pazzo per poi cercare di scalare la muraglia. Loki lo stava aspettando lì in cima, le cavalcature che mangiavano i frutti ghiacciati degli alberi intorno a loro le cui radici si insediavano nel ghiaccio e creavano venature blu sotto la terra come una rete sotto i loro piedi. Un fuoco scoppiettava debolmente a destra, dove aveva scaricato tutte le loro cose, disposte per prepararsi al tramonto. Thor aveva detto che voleva approfittare degli ultimi raggi di sole per fare l'ultima folle cosa lì su Midgard.

Con i piedi a penzoloni sul ghiacciaio, Loki lo guardava salire: era vicino a lui e stava per arrivare, forse sarebbe riuscito a salire poco prima che il sole tramontasse completamente. Gli anni l'avevano cambiato troppo: non c'era più niente del bambino che l'aveva salvato quel lontanissimo giorno dalle mani degli uomini, ora era un Æsir adulto, con la chioma bionda come il sole di mezzo giorno e delle spalle forti che riuscivano a rivaleggiare con i migliori Jotun adulti, che riuscivano a fronteggiare Helblindi come se non fosse nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Quando lo vide immediatamente sotto di lui, Loki spostò le gambe e si allungò in giù per tendere una mano al suo compagno che sorridendo gliel'afferrò e si issò sulla vetta del ghiacciaio, stendendosi a terra, senza fiato, vicino a lui.

«Sei un pazzo idiota» gli disse Loki ridendo e addentando l'ultimo morso del frutto che aveva consumato nel mentre «Uno di questi giorni ti romperai l'osso del collo»

«Per quello» rispose Thor ancora con il fiatone «Vengo qui con te» gli sorrise issandosi anche lui a sedere come lui, appoggiandosi con le mani all'indietro e guardando il tramonto spettacolare della morte di quel sole che lo rappresentava così bene. Aveva la barba corta coperta di cristalli di neve, così come i capelli completamente bagnati. Si voltò per poco verso di lui e concluse dicendo: «Se non mi salvi tu chi lo farebbe?»

Loki scosse la testa e si sporse in avanti con le mani lungo il limite del ghiacciaio «Non dovrei più farlo. Fai le cose più assurde solo pensando che io possa alla fine tirarti fuori dai guai con qualche parolina magica»

Thor rise e gli scompigliò i capelli come faceva di solito quando voleva chiudere un discorso o cominciarne un altro. Si avvicinò a lui e poggiò la testa contro la sua, come al solito poteva appoggiare il mento sulla sommità della bassa testa di Loki che sbuffava ogni volta che lo faceva. «Sarà così noioso senza di te» gli disse «Mi mancherà così tanto sentirti dire che sono un idiota»

«Continuerò a dirlo anche se non mi sentirai» scherzò Loki.

«Potrei sentirti lo stesso. Mi fischieranno le orecchie a tutte le ore del giorno!»

«Beh» Loki si scostò e gli diede un colpetto debole con un gomito «Non ti penso così tanto»

«Non è per nulla vero, bugiardo. Per lo meno mi penserai tanto come ti penso io. Mi sembra giusto, non credi?»

«E tu penseresti a me tutto il giorno?» Loki alzò un sopracciglio e rise, anche Thor lo fece ma i suoi occhi erano seri «Ogni minuto»

Loki scosse la testa e sbuffò «Non sarà possibile. Avrai tantissime cose da fare ad Asgard, prima tra tutte dimostrare che non sei diventato uno Jotun»

«E secondo te lo sono diventato?»

«Sei la cosa più lontana da uno Jotun che uno Jotun possa avere come amico»

«Se lo dirai tu a mio padre con queste parole, allora sono sicuro che ci crederà» lo sguardo di Thor era ancor più serio di prima.

«Thor…» Loki sospirò: avevano già fatto troppe volte quella conversazione, ma fu interrotto da una mano dell'altro che afferrò la sua e la strinse. «Non c'è nulla che ti impedisca di venire con me»

«Sì che c'è, Thor»

«No. Se io parlassi con la tua famiglia forse Laufey farebbe resistenza ma sono sicuro che Farbauti, Helblindi e Byleistr riuscirebbero a convincerlo»

«Avrebbe ragione a non farmi venire ad Asgard» Loki strattonò la sua mano ma non riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua presa. «Sarebbe Odino a non volermi»

«All'inizio potrebbe pensarlo, non ci sono altri Jotun da noi, ma se venissi potresti cambiare questo loro modo di pensare!»

«Non sono lo Jotun esemplare da mandare come rappresentante su di un altro Regno. Tu lo sei» Guardò avanti il sole che ormai era completamente sparito oltre l'orizzonte.

Davanti a loro si dispiegava il paesaggio di una tundra di alberi radi dalle foglie rosso sangue che seguivano il percorso di un fiume liquido che viaggiava appena sotto una lastra di ghiaccio. Le ultime tinte di rosso stavano sparendo dal cielo per cedere il posto al blu del tramonto e poi alla notte alle loro spalle.

«Questo non è vero»

«Ora sei tu che menti» Loki sospirò e scosse la testa «Non verrò su Asgard»

Thor si innervosì e lasciò la sua mano come se l'avesse ustionato: lo guardò con astio prima di alzarsi dal suo posto e andare verso le loro cose intorno al fuoco «Se non vuoi venire dillo semplicemente, e mettilo in chiaro!» afferrò la sua borsa e cercò di rimettervi dentro la sua coperta che aveva steso a terra.

Loki, più innervosito di lui gli lanciò il torsolo del frutto che aveva appena mangiato dritto in testa. «Ahia! Che accidenti hai?» Thor si voltò massaggiandosi la testa lì dove l'aveva colpito.

«Idiota!» Loki gli si avvicinò e diede un calcio al suo zaino, impedendogli di continuare a fare i bagagli «Idiota! Idiota! Come ti permetti di insinuare che io non voglia venire con te?» lo fulminò con uno sguardo carico di rabbia «È il mio buon senso e la mia responsabilità che parla al posto della tua che ha visibilmente lasciato la tua testa perché sei troppo idiota per comprendere che è tutto finito!» urlò tanto l'ultima parola che fece spaventare le loro bestie e Thor abbassò la testa come colpito da un pungo. Loki sapeva difendersi molto meglio con le parole che con le mani ma faceva forse anche più male.

«Devi accettare che non sarà più possibile passare gli anni che abbiamo avuto qui! È finita l'infanzia e tu ed io non possiamo cambiare questo fatto. Dovresti anzi aprire gli occhi e renderti conto che le cose sono molto più difficili di quelle che appaiono! Ai miei occhi sei il mio amico, sei l'unica persona con cui ho condiviso la vita finora ma agli occhi del mondo sei mio ostaggio! Non potrò venire su Asgard perché minerei completamente la tua reputazione, e non ti aiuterei minimamente a ristabilire i contatti con il tuo popolo, che non si fiderà di te e ti metterà alla prova per scoprire a chi va la tua fedeltà. E se verrò con te non dimostrerai null'altro che debolezza»

«Loki, tu non sei la mia debolezza! Attraverso te sono diventato quello che sono!»

«Lo so» Loki si raddolcì e fece un sorriso amaro «Lo stesso vale per me, ma il resto dei Nove non lo comprenderà, e vedrà riflessa in te la mia debolezza. Non posso venire su Asgard» abbassò lo sguardo e fissò il fuoco e continuò con voce triste: «Né tanto meno continuare a vivere su Midgard»

Thor spalancò gli occhi e lo afferrò per le spalle «Cosa hai architettato senza dirmi nulla? Dove diavolo vuoi andartene?»

Loki lo guardò, gli occhi non erano più tondi come erano stati da bambino, ma molto più adulti, forse più adulti e consapevoli di quelli di Thor «Credi che sarei stato capace di rimanere qui vedendo arrivare il tuo sostituto e sapendo che non scenderai mai più qui?» abbassò la testa e sorrise «Cosa dovrei fare se tuo fratello Baldr ti somigliasse? Come pensi che mi sentirei?»

Thor ritrasse le mani e lo guardò con dolore «Dove vuoi andare?»

Loki emise una risatina amara «Se tu seguirai il tuo addestramento per diventare Re dei Nove su Asgard allora io seguirò mio padre Farbauti su Jotunheim per studiare le vie del seiðr» lo guardò incrociando le sopracciglia e abbozzando un sorriso «Mi era sembrata la cosa più ovvia da fare per non rimanere qui» poi scosse la testa «Perché debole lo sono davvero, Thor. Sono debole dentro come lo sono fuori, solo tu mi hai trasmesso un po' della tua forza di vivere per andare avanti con dignità»

«Questo non è vero. Il tuo seiðr ti ha dato la capacità di agire come prima non avevi e…»

«E chi credi che me l'abbia mostrato?» si accasciò a terra e si raggomitolò vicino al fuoco e lo attizzò con un bastone di legno «Io nemmeno credevo di poter fare qualcosa nella mia vita finché tu non me l'hai capovolta completamente. Immagina che essere triste e oscuro sarei diventato da solo» lo guardò per un attimo, alzando gli occhi «Puoi benissimo fare a meno di me, Thor. Sono io che devo trovare la forza di fare lo stesso»

Thor si sedette di fronte a lui vicino al fuoco e scosse la testa «E secondo te perché voglio così tanto che tu mi segua?» gli chiese, concitato «Perché credi che non me ne voglia andare senza di te? Puoi reputarmi grande e forte, se vuoi ma proprio tu sai che non lo sono. Le tue parole mi hanno sempre smascherato. Non ho mai permesso a nessun'altro di vedere le mie debolezze, di vedere le mie lacrime e la mia solitudine e non lo farò mai più» si strofinò la faccia e così facendo disperse i cristalli di neve che aveva ancora sul viso «Diamine, Loki! Baldr potrà anche essere mio fratello ma io non l'ho mai visto, non so nemmeno chi è e a malapena mi ricordo di pochi miei amici, ho smesso di ricordarmi il viso di mio padre, il profumo di mia madre… e tutto è stato sostituito da te. Non sei solo mio amico, sei mio fratello!» lo disse con la voce spezzata e dall'altra parte del fuoco si sporse in avanti «E non vorrei separarmi da mio fratello nemmeno se me lo chiedesse mio padre»

Vide gli occhi di Loki aprirsi e spalancarsi dall'altra parte del fuoco, illuminati dalle fiamme che spiravano in alto e colorati di mille sfumature di rosso. «Thor… anche io ti reputo mio fratello» gli rispose «Ma non cambia nulla di ciò che ho detto»

Thor fece una risata quasi isterica, sul punto di rompersi in lacrime «Vedi? Se lo fossi davvero, se fossi davvero mio fratello non ti permetterei di andare da nessuna parte senza di me. Sei così tanto più saggio e responsabile… se finissi a fare il Padre Tutto lo saresti con me perché non saprei a chi altri chiedere consiglio» alle sue parole Loki aggirò il fuoco e gli prese la testa prima che Thor si piegasse in due sciogliendosi in un pianto silenzioso. Erano sempre state rare le sue dimostrazioni d'affetto verso chiunque anche se con Thor aveva cercato di aprirsi il minimo per ripagarlo delle sue attenzioni, eppure ogni volta che lo vedeva crollare per qualsiasi cosa sentiva qualcosa crollare anche dentro sé stesso, e come sempre lo raggiungeva per dargli quel contatto fisico che sapeva che Thor necessitava per non andare in pezzi. Infatti l'altro gli circondò le spalle e rimase lì a piangere con poche lacrime e senza emettere un suono, e per quello era forse il pianto peggiore di tutti.

«Anche se finissimo per non vederci mai più sarai comunque mio fratello, Thor» gli disse per rassicurarlo. «Finiremo agli estremi di Yggdrasill ma rimarrai mio fratello, te lo giuro»

Thor si scostò da lui e lo guardò negli occhi «Puoi unirci sul serio?» gli chiese, senza che l'altro capisse «Puoi renderci fratelli, non è vero? So che lo sai. Me ne hai parlato tempo fa» Loki si ritrasse, comprendo con orrore quello che voleva che facesse «Thor, non è una cosa che va presa alla leggera, non è…»

«Ma puoi farlo»

«Potrei» rispose Loki «Ma non è consigliabile» aggiunse poi «Un patto di sangue è qualcosa di troppo complesso, ha tante di quelle implicazioni che…»

«Dovrei farti sangue del mio sangue» rispose Thor «Dovrei giurare di non tradirti mai e viceversa»

«È una cosa che non puoi davvero promettere! Cosa faresti se questo dovesse andare contro gli interessi che avrai in futuro?»

«Non me ne importerà nulla»

«Sei un pazzo idiota idealista, Thor!»

«Loki», gli prese il viso tra le mani «è tanto difficile per te dirmi che mi vuoi bene?»

«Per le Norne, Thor» lo sguardo di Loki era pura sofferenza «Smettila. Ovvio, ovvio che ti voglio bene, ma non puoi giurare che sarà per sempre! Non puoi prevedere che sarà una cosa che durerà così a lungo, che…»

«Lo faccio, lo sto facendo!» rispose Thor afferrando il suo pugnale e tagliandosi il palmo della mano davanti a lui. Le gocce del suo sangue stavano colando sul fuoco, dense e rosse. «E ti dico che continuerò a farlo, lo giuro su tutto quello che vuoi»

Loki non poté non rimanere colpito da tale gesto e si sporse immediatamente verso alla sua mano, aprendo il palmo, pronto a medicarlo «Cosa fai?!»

«Non mi sta facendo male, posso sopportarlo: se per renderti mio fratello devo soffrire solo questo mi va più che bene»

Sopra le loro teste si accese il cielo di mille luci verdi e viola, un’aurora boreale che ondeggiava nel cielo, come mille gocce di sole che filtravano nell'atmosfera e ballavano insieme. Illuminò debolmente i due ragazzi chini sul fuoco. I due alzarono la testa, Thor rimase a contemplare quello spettacolo più a lungo fino a poi incrociare lo sguardo di Loki e stringergli le mani che lui aveva poggiato sulla sua ferita. «Voglio farlo, Loki. Voglio poterti ricordare come parte di me stesso quando me ne sarò andato»

Loki rimase a guardarlo, il cuore che stava cedendo e che diceva alla sua mente: _perché no? Sai fin troppo bene che non ci sarà mai qualcun altro che influenzerà così tanto la tua vita, che porterai nei ricordi con te come la base su cui costruirai il tuo futuro. Perché avere paura ora?_

_Perché non si può sapere cosa le Norne hanno in serbo per noi_ , fu la necessaria risposta della sua mente razionale, pronta a chiudere la questione con parole feroci e rabbiose. Se l'avesse ferito, se l'avesse rifiutato allora si sarebbe dimenticato di lui? Avrebbe rinnegato tutto quello che erano stati in quegli anni?

«Va bene» si sentì dire senza che avesse davvero deciso, come se il suo corpo stesso avesse articolato quelle parole prima che la sua mente e il suo cuore fossero pronte a farlo. «Va bene»

Vide Thor aprirsi in un sorriso luminoso e sporgersi in avanti per baciargli la testa scura, cedendogli la lama con la quale si era tagliato.

Loki afferrò uno dei loro boccali e raccolse del sangue dalla mano di Thor prima di ferirsi a sua volta e mischiare il suo sangue con il suo.

Dopo che ebbe detto le parole giuste, che si proclamarono insieme stessa carne e stesso sangue, il loro sangue mischiato aveva un sapore strano di metallo e di ghiaccio, l'odore di una bufera di neve.

 

*

 

Thor non aveva visto Loki quando era partito. C'era una grande delegazione nella piazza grande di Utgarða che aspettava l'ora giusta dello scambio dell'ostaggio, la nobiltà intera e la famiglia reale schierata in una manifestazione di potenza ancor più terribile di quella che l'aveva ricevuto il primo giorno su Midgard. Loki non c'era e la sua assenza rendeva quell'amalgama di giganti rigidi e sanguinari incolori e indistinti. Persino coloro che lui conosceva avevano perso di spessore, di brillantezza. Ma comprendeva le sue motivazioni.

Seppur non avrebbe mai immaginato che Loki si potesse assentare al suo addio a Midgard, immaginava il perché, e forse lo sapevano tutti quegli Jotun silenziosi che lo stavano guardando fieramente, in un muto addio che aveva il gelo di Midgard e di Jotunheim.

Eppure la sera precedente si era presentato nelle sue stanze. All'ombra delle candele aveva versato del vino e gliel'aveva offerto, steso vicino a lui sul letto e l'avevano condiviso tra il silenzio e sguardi carichi di emozioni, completamente incapaci di dirsi addio, di formulare anche solo una parola che potesse rendere più reale la loro separazione.

Loki aveva giocato con le ciocche dei suoi capelli lunghi e le aveva arrotolate intorno alle dita mentre l'altro lo guardava silenziosamente, cercando di imprimersi addosso e nella mente il suo aspetto, il suo odore. Poi l'aveva lasciato, scivolando silenziosamente via, scendendo dal letto e aprendo la porta.

«Loki» gli aveva detto, raggiungendolo all'uscita. Lui si era voltato e l'aveva guardato silenziosamente per poi alzarsi sulle punte, allungare le mani per fargli abbassare la testa e baciargli la fronte come Thor stesso aveva fatto quel giorno, sotto l'aurora boreale. «Buona notte, Thor» gli aveva detto per poi sparire nei meandri del castello.

Non gli aveva dato fastidio. Adesso pensava che fosse il migliore addio che potesse ricevere, come una frase normale, eppure con un gesto gentile e intimo, con il suo nome come ultima parola.

Il Bifrost si aprì e nella pioggia color arcobaleno si intravide una figura, non alta ma che si stava sviluppando.

Thor aveva con sé l'ormai anziana Er che lo seguiva, mentre Hoðr sarebbe rimasto lì ad accompagnare suo fratello Baldr. Lo salutò un’ultima volta con uno sguardo e prese sotto braccio la sua vecchia tata andando verso il vortice del ponte dell'arcobaleno: si scambiò con suo fratello e lo vide quando si incrociarono.

Con un solo scambio di occhiate lo vide: bellissimo come lo era sua madre, il volto più tondo e armonioso del suo, i capelli ricci e gli occhi luminosi, lo sguardo spaventato.

Lo sorpassò velocemente e tutto si richiuse dietro di lui, come risucchiato in alto da un vento che non smuoveva nulla; tenne a sé Er e dopo un risucchio familiare che si mescolava tra il sonno e il ricordo lontano approdò ai piedi del Bifrost, un giovane dall'armatura splendente era lì che azionava il portale e lo guardava sorridendo con occhi gialli e incredibili.

La figura silenziosa del guardiano del ponte gli fece un inchino e poi gli indicò armoniosamente di andare avanti. Er gli tolse velocemente gli strati della pelliccia che indossava su Jotunheim e lo lasciò con la ricca tunica che portava al di sotto.

Thor aggirò i comandi del grande Bifrost e si sporse. Un convoglio era lì ad attenderlo, una lunga schiera di guardie che continuava fino all'ingresso della massiccia e dorata Asgard gli fecero il saluto alzando le alabarde.

Quando percorse in silenzio le strade della città piena di folle urlanti che salutavano il suo passaggio non distolse lo sguardo dalla reggia immensa, e quando vi entrò, al cospetto di tutti i nobili Æsir riuniti ebbe un tremito.

Arrivato sotto il trono del padre, Frigga, bella come lo era stata il giorno in cui l'aveva salutata, gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò piangendo tra le urla di approvazione dei presenti.

Thor ed Odino si incontrarono a metà strada sulle scale del suo trono, il suo unico occhio che lo guardava come se lo stesse esaminando fin dentro nell'anima.

Si strinsero un avambraccio, e forse suo padre disse qualcosa alla folla, Thor non riuscì a comprendere le sue parole: troppo chiasso, troppe persone, troppa luce.

I suoi amici che a stento riconobbe nella prima linea dei nobili, sua madre che gli teneva le spalle.

La mano dove aveva quella cicatrice prudeva terribilmente.

 

*

 

«Vogliamo andare?» Farbauti gli faceva segno con la testa verso la carovana che stava caricando le loro cose: abiti più pesanti, tantissimi libri.

Loki guardava l'aurora boreale sopra le loro teste e si chiedeva se esistesse qualcosa del genere anche su Asgard, se Thor potesse guardarla e ricordarsi quel giorno. Si stava strofinando con un pollice la cicatrice blu intenso che aveva sulla mano sinistra e pensava a cosa sarebbe stato poi della sua vita, se la gente rimasta su Jotunheim sarebbe stata disposta a condividere un po' della propria sapienza con lui.

«Arrivo, padre» si strinse nel mantello verde e seguì il padre sulla nave che fluttuava nel cielo, pronta a partire per la loro terra natia.

Insieme presero posto lì tra chi li accompagnava. Loki continuava a guardare il cielo, e sotto di esso Midgard che si incurvava nell'orizzonte. «Sei stato sgarbato a non venire a salutare il principe Baldr al suo arrivo» Farbauti si chinò su di lui per analizzare la sua reazione «Cosa ti ha trattenuto?»

«L'inutilità del tutto» si strinse il mantello e continuò: «Non lo vedrò mai in vita mia, né avremo alcunché da spartirci, perché dovrei interessarmi a lui?»

«Ho sentito che ha grandi qualità e che su Asgard era molto amato, forse il più amato di tutti»

«Questo non mi fa nessun effetto»

«Sarà» commentò sornione suo padre «Eppure avresti almeno dovuto avere la curiosità di volerlo vedere in faccia»

«Non c'è cosa che potesse interessarmi di meno»

«Somigliava a Thor, devo dire, anche se è decisamente più brutto, con tutti qui capelli e quelle lentiggini sul naso!» il re consorte rise «Sembrava un topino spaventato, immagina. Suo fratello non ha mai dato quella impressione»

Loki lo guardò intensamente: «Non accumunarlo con Thor» poi si accorse della violenza con cui l'aveva detto e dello sguardo di rimprovero del padre. Abbassò la testa e aggiunse «Non hanno nulla in comune se non l'utero dal quale sono usciti»

«Potrebbe essere vero» commentò poi suo padre «Ma preferirei che non parlassi male di lui. Sono sicuro che riuscirai a farlo, se sei riuscito a farlo per Thor»

«Non so, padre. Non te lo posso promettere» rispose Loki. Con Thor era diverso. Con Thor sarebbe sempre stato diverso.

Mentre la nave partiva per il cielo e Midgard diventava un puntino dietro di loro, Loki si passò la lingua sulle labbra che la sera prima avevano sfiorato per l'unica e ultima volta la fronte di suo fratello.

Poi strinse il pungo, e si voltò verso le stelle, dove Jotunheim silenziosamente girava intorno alla sua stella lontana, verso la sua vera e lontanissima casa.


	2. Parte prima

PARTE PRIMA

 

It’s been a long day without you my friend

And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again

We’ve come a long way from where we began

Oh I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again

-See you again, Wiz Khalifa ft Charlie Put-

 

**Capitolo 6**

 

 

«Mio principe» era Fandral che si annunciava nella sua tenda, fece un inchino e poi si tolse l'elmo dalla testa e una volta entrato si mise in una posa più informale, sedendosi davanti a lui che stava analizzando la carta geografica sullo schermo dorato proiettato davanti a lui. «Questo turno di guardia non finiva più, Thor»

Il biondo gli rispose con un sorriso senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla mappa «Hogun ti ha dato il cambio?»

«Sì, certo. Sai com'è, sempre preciso e rigoroso. Da quando siamo su Vanaheim è più categorico del solito» guardò poi quello che aveva davanti e si accigliò «Come credi che potremo risolvere il problema, all'alba? È una fortuna che non ci abbiano attaccato con qualche trucco già stanotte»

«La mia strategia è troppo debole» Thor si strofinò le mani e spense il proiettore. Alzandosi in piedi iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro nella sua tenda circolare «Finché non capiamo quale sia il potere malefico dietro la follia dei Marauders non so proprio come riusciremo ad arginarli. Se non vinciamo questa battaglia e non penetriamo più a fondo nel loro territorio non potremo arrivare al loro quartier generale» scosse la testa «E questo lo sanno tutti, tutti i soldati e le valchirie qui fuori, sanno che siamo sull'orlo della disfatta»

«E per questo combatteranno ancor più duramente» Fandral si alzò anche lui e andò a rassicurarlo battendogli le mani sulle spalle «Faranno strage dei nemici»

«Ma quei nemici, anche se pochi, distruggeranno troppi dei nostri» Thor si scostò da lui e riprese a camminare nervosamente. «Se Freyja non continuasse a mandarci aiuti saremmo perduti. Perderei la guerra, perderei Vanaheim e il rispetto del mio popolo… per non parlare di quello di mio padre» fece un gesto d'ansia e si appoggiò al tavolo che aveva davanti tutte le carte delle notizie che gli erano arrivate in giornata.

«Non dire sciocchezze. Non si possono vincere tutte le guerre, Thor. Se perderai questa guerra vincerai l'altra»

«E nel frattempo moriranno persone e un intero regno cadrà nelle mani di un potere malvagio e sconosciuto che non riusciamo ad identificare» rispose con rabbia l'altro, rovesciando poderosamente il tavolo a terra. Fandral osservò in silenzio tutto il suo contenuto venir sparso dalla sua furia per la tenda e poi si arrischiò a dire: «Nessuno è perfetto, Thor. Nemmeno gli Æsir. Tu sei un gran combattente e ti sei impegnato davvero nelle strategie, anche quando sembrava che fossero deboli sei riuscito sempre a compensare con la tua forza e il tuo coraggio»

«Questa volta non basteranno» Thor si accasciò sulla sedia che aveva precedentemente abbandonato e raccolse un messaggio da terra e lo lanciò al suo amico «Leggi»

Fandral lo afferrò al volo e distese il foglio per leggere bene il contenuto che diceva: «Al principe Thor Odinson eccetera eccetera… Dopo le nostre ricerche e impegni eccetera…» scorse con gli occhi tutto il foglio saltando giri di parole inutili e arrivò poi alla fine del messaggio: «Nessuna traccia del Maestro degli Inganni» lesse alla fine. Sospirò e lasciò cadere a terra il messaggio e passò una mano nella folta e bella chioma dorata «Beh, questo sì che sarà un problema»

«Era l'ultima nostra speranza per sapere cosa accidenti stiamo combattendo» spiegò Thor «E questo diavolo di ergi non si trova da nessuna parte. Ora cosa faremo? Se nessuna delle nostre spie è mai tornata indietro e nemmeno Freyja sa cosa sta modificando i guerrieri nemici a chi chiederemo spiegazioni?»

«Non potrebbe essere che… per esempio… questo Maestro degli Inganni stia dietro a questa ribellione? Forse c'è sua la magia dietro questa guerra» Fandral si sedette anche lui «Forse corrisponde alla stessa persona che si fa chiamare "Sinistro". Anche il capo dei Marauders è un mago»

Thor scosse la testa «Ci ho pensato, ma non corrisponde alla descrizione. Un mutaforma ammantato di verde che concede miracolose magie solo se adeguatamente richieste e un mago con il mantello nero che usa i Vanir per esperimenti diabolici e ipnotizza i suoi soldati per non temere né morte né dolore… sono troppo diversi per essere la stessa persona. Il Maestro degli Inganni non ha mai chiesto nulla in cambio. Certo non ha fama di santo, anche lui ha usato violenze e vendetta su altri… mi sembra solo un imbroglione che casualmente possiede una grande conoscenza della magia»

«E se così non fosse?» suggerì Fandral.

«Se così non fosse, avremo bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti i maghi che conosciamo» Thor abbassò lo sguardo «Ho già fatto indire una commissione straordinaria dove arriveranno tutti i possessori di seiðr più potenti e più talentuosi. Se domani riusciremo a vincere allora potremo dar loro molto su cui lavorare»

«Allora domani vinceremo» rispose Fandral, sicuro.

«È permesso?» disse una voce femminile oltre le porte della tenda.

«Sì, Sif, entra» le accordò Thor e la bella guerriera bionda entrò nel padiglione, slegandosi la spada dal fianco e lasciandola vicino all'elmo di Fandral. La valchiria rimase lì in piedi ad osservare i due uomini. «Mi hai fatto chiamare, mio principe?»

«Sì Sif» poi con un gesto della mano congedò Fandral che fece un sorrisino e alzò le spalle «La compagnia femminile è sempre meglio della mia, lo ammetto. Buona notte, Thor. Sif»

«Fandral» si salutarono i due e poi lei e il principe rimasero da soli nella tenda. Thor rimaneva silenzioso così Sif si avvicinò a lui e si inginocchiò poggiando le mani sulle sue, sui braccioli «Non angustiarti» gli disse, con voce dolce «Possiamo farcela. Non siamo mai stati determinati come oggi nell'abbattere le loro difese. Domani li sconfiggeremo»

Thor le sorrise e le carezzò piano il viso «Come desidererei essere il più lontano possibile da qui» la alzò delicatamente e le permise de sedersi sulle sue ginocchia e poggiò il viso sul suo seno. «Vorrei essere nel bosco, quando andavamo a caccia con gli altri e poi andavano a nasconderci per stare insieme. Cosa darei per rivivere quei giorni» affondò il viso nei suoi capelli per baciarle il collo «Sembra che il tempo non voglia mai fermarsi e che cambi troppo velocemente»

«Cambia quanto cambiano le persone» rispose Sif che iniziò a slegarsi la cotta che portava addosso. «Quel Thor era ancora un ragazzo inesperto di Asgard che guardava tutto e tutti come un neonato guarda il mondo. E con le donne eri quasi imbarazzante» rise e gli prese piano il viso e si chinò a baciarlo «Quando quel ragazzo è diventato un uomo, ha intrapreso la strada per essere principe, ha sollevato il suo martello e ha portato con sé una ragazza che è diventata donna»

Thor la sollevò con facilità, prendendola in braccio e la depose sul letto apparecchiato per lui nella tenda e si sfilò la tunica «Eppure da qualche parte esiste ancora quel ragazzo che vorrebbe solo correre nella foresta con i propri amici»

 

*

 

Contro ogni speranza di Thor, il suo esercito di Vanir e Æsir che combattevano gli uni di fianco agli altri per sconfiggere gli invasori si rivelò agguerrito ed efficace: diviso in due ali riuscirono a schiacciare in una morsa in nemici senza lasciare loro nessuna via di uscita, grazie alla strategia di Hogun di sfruttare la collina dietro di loro per sorprenderli con altri uomini.

Thor si era fermato nella battaglia e aveva visto i suoi sopraffare i Marauders ed esultare, anche se più si stringevano in cerchio più dietro di loro si lasciavano i cadaveri degli uni e degli altri.

Però quando il sole era ormai a mezzo giorno e la battaglia proseguiva feroce dall'alba apparve l'uomo ammantato di nero che stringeva in mano uno strano scettro e che avanzava indisturbato nella mischia dei suoi. Con le sue mani sbalzava i nemici e la sua arma li fulminava e uccideva all'istante.

Un corno suonato da Sif stessa lo avvisò che sì, quello era proprio colui che si faceva chiamare Sinistro e che stava ricaricando con la sua arcana magia i suoi uomini-marionette che adesso riuscivano, seppur rimasti in pochi a respingere gli attacchi dell'esercito Æsir.

Thor allora strinse la sua nuova e fedele arma Mjollnir e si diresse con determinazione verso quel pazzo che aveva causato così tanta sofferenza e distruzione.

Il nemico lo vide e arretrò, forse spaventato, ma Thor gli lanciò il martello che lo raggiunse e lo sbalzò diversi metri più in là, ma non lo tramortì abbastanza. Infatti Sinistro si alzò e risalì sulla collina lasciando il suo esercito a finire il suo lavoro.

«Vai!» era Volstagg che ruotava la sua doppia ascia tra i suoi avversari, affiancato da Hogun e Fandral «Vai!» gli ripeterono anche gli altri. Si voltò poi verso Sif che recepì il suo segnale e prese il comando dopo di lui quando il martello gli volò nella mano. Mulinando Mjollnir si alzò in volo, raggiunse il mago oltre la collina e lo gettò a terra, ma l'altro riuscì a rispondere con una scarica del suo poderoso scettro che sbalzò anche Thor molto più in là.

Ripresosi dall'atterraggio brusco il principe si girò spostando il mantello rosso che gli era ricaduto sul viso in tempo per vedere Sinistro rialzarsi in piedi e sorreggere con entrambe le mani il suo scettro che pulsava di seiðr.

«Sinistro!» gli urlò «Ferma questa pazzia prima che sia troppo tardi e sarai graziato! Se ti fermi adesso potrai ancora sperare di sopravvivere!» Mjollnir si agitava ed era caldo nella sua mano.

«Per vivere una vita per sempre rinchiuso nelle prigioni di Asgard? Non credo, figlio di Odino!» e gli puntò contro lo scettro con cui attaccò di nuovo.

Thor riusciva ad evitare ognuno dei colpi fin tanto che era lontano, ma quando si avvicinò dovette rimandarli al mittente colpendo quei raggi di energia con il martello: sembravano non avere effetto contro chi li scagliava. A quel punto allora caricò Mjollnir, un lampo lo colpì e le nuvole si fecero nere e turbinarono sulle loro teste, un tuono violento e potente scosse l'aria prima che Thor riuscisse a colpire Sinistro con il più potente fulmine che era riuscito a raccogliere fino a quel momento.

Dovette però frenare la sua baldanza quando la saetta fu assorbita dalla gemma blu sullo scettro e gli fu rimandata indietro mille volte più forte. Un boato risuonò talmente violento che gli ferì le orecchie e lo sbalzò così lontano che perse Mjollnir dalla mano e atterrò poi abbattendo un albero nella foresta.

Rimase lì agonizzante fino a che non fu raggiunto da Sinistro che trionfante stava sopra di lui. A malapena Thor riuscì a vederlo quando puntò la lama tagliente dello scettro sul suo cuore. Credette di stare per morire e con l'ultimo rimasuglio di spavalderia disse: «Alla fine perderai anche tu»

«Non se sarai tu ad aiutarmi» e poi sentì il metallo picchiettare contro la sua armatura, uno strano brivido gli percorse il corpo e gli solleticò la mente.

Rimase così a guardare Sinistro provare e riprovare a fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo. «Chi diavolo ti ha protetto, vichingo senza cervello?»

Thor non comprese la sua domanda.

Stava per svenire quando un’ombra nera calò su di lui e fece indietreggiare Sinistro. Era un ringhio basso e poi un latrato, una familiare puzza di pelo di lupo.

E poi solo l'oscurità.

 

*

 

Si risvegliò nel calore e nella morbidezza. Aprì gli occhi e invece di vedere il familiare e più ovvio soffitto della sua tenda quello che vide fu un tetto di paglia anche mal composto che faceva filtrare sottili raggi di sole che cadevano come una pioggia dorata su di lui. La testa pulsava e i suoni caldi e pacifici della legna smossa e del fuoco scoppiettante arrivavano da lontanissimo, come se avesse le orecchie completamente ostruite da qualcosa. Si voltò e scoprì che anche solo il movimento del collo gli procurava immenso dolore. Sospirò e gemette, attirando l'attenzione della figura scura e chinata che davanti a lui stava riattizzando il fuoco.

Quella persona si alzò e gli si avvicinò. Era una donna, riuscì a vedere Thor con le palpebre pesati. Gli disse qualcosa ma non lui scosse piano la testa e borbottò un «Non ti sento» debole come un sussurro. Poi sentì una sensazione gelida sulla fronte e sprofondò di nuovo nell'oscurità.

 

*

 

Quando rinvenne la seconda volta nella capanna semplice e circolare non c'era nessuno. Si sentiva immensamente meglio rispetto alla prima volta che aveva riaperto gli occhi, tanto che riusciva a muovere la testa senza sentire dolore in tutte le parti del corpo, anche se la testa pulsava ancora dolorosamente e le orecchie sentivano ancora i rumori fuori dalla porta distanti come se fossero portati dal vento. Improvvisamente conscio che non sarebbe dovuto essere lì, che avrebbe dovuto sapere se la battaglia era stata vinta, cosa era successo a Sinistro e dove accidenti si trovava, provò quindi ad alzarsi ma crollò a terra non appena mise un piede a terra e il corpo riprese a pulsargli e a dolere ovunque.

Gridò di dolore e sentì un rumore trafelato dietro di lui e poi mani che riuscirono nonostante la sua massa imponente ad alzarlo da terra e a ridistenderlo sull'unico letto della capanna. Thor continuava a gemere, ogni muscolo del corpo che faceva male come se lo stessero pugnalando ovunque e la testa che bruciava. «Ssh, ssh, basta. Non è niente» disse la voce calda e bassa di chi l'aveva rimesso disteso. Poi sentì di nuovo quella piacevole sanzione di fresco e si accorse che non era solo sulla pelle, ma traspirava attraverso il suo corpo e placava quel bruciore continuo in ogni parte. Erano mani gentili che carezzavano piano la sua fronte e strane parole sussurrate che riuscirono a calmare il dolore e a permettergli di respirare di nuovo.

Quando il dolore passò e rimase solo l'immobilità Thor aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti l'essere più bello che avesse mai visto: era una donna alta, i lunghi capelli neri come una cascata notturna erano legati tutti all'indietro in una coda. La pelle era pallida, appena arrossata sugli zigomi definiti e sulle labbra sottili, ma gli occhi… erano del blu più blu che Thor avesse mai visto, corrucciati dalla concentrazione e offuscati dalla preoccupazione. I loro sguardi si incontrarono e la voce della ragazza riuscì a raggiungerlo nonostante i timpani feriti ed era bellissima anche quella, come se fosse stata generata da un’arpa.

La sua mano carezzava piano la sua testa come se stesse toccando la cosa più fragile e preziosa dell'universo e Thor chiuse gli occhi e sospirò quando l'assenza del semplice dolore si trasformò in piacere e si sentì così bene che immaginò di essere ritornato a casa, bambino, quando ancora dormiva in quel piccolo letto e sua madre Frigga gli accarezzava il capo per farlo dormire.

Quando la sensazione sparì si era di nuovo addormentato.

Rinvenne poi per la terza volta quando ormai il sole era calato e l'unica fonte di luce era il braciere debolmente illuminato. Thor vide la ragazza impegnata a preparare delle erbe in un mortaio, circondata da strani strumenti, aspettare poi che una pentola con dell'acqua iniziasse a bollire.

«Chi sei tu?» le chiese all'improvviso, quando lei nemmeno si era accorta che fosse sveglio. La prese di sorpresa e la vide saltare sul posto e far cadere il mortaio dalle mani. Ora che lei era più distante e in piedi riusciva a vederla magra, ma con le spalle larghe e l'addome piatto non per la scarsità di cibo ma per la fatica del lavoro e dell'esercizio. Era alta, forse più alta di Sif, e sebbene avesse i capelli neri e gli occhi un po' obliqui non era una Vanir, eppure non somigliava nemmeno ad un Æsir.

La vide affrettarsi a riprendere il mortaio da terra e glielo richiese: «Chi sei tu?»

Lei lo guardò, senza sorridere, il suo sguardo era contratto come la prima volta che l'aveva vista in faccia «Nessuno»

«Non ci credo» rispose più debolmente Thor «Mi hai salvato. Come ti chiami?»

Lei ritornò a guardare il mortaio e ricominciò a macinare le erbe «Mi chiamano Jarnsaxa» disse poi, gettando la polvere che aveva ottenuto nel pentolone che adesso bolliva. Si sedette poi vicino al fuoco e girò l'infuso con un mestolo di legno «Tu, invece. Tu sei il figlio di Odino»

Thor alzò gli occhi e rinunciò immediatamente a muovere troppo la testa per riuscire a vederla anche così accucciata nonostante fosse disteso sul letto.

«Sì, credo proprio di essere io»

«Invece sei il pazzo che ha cercato di affrontare Sinistro da solo» commentò con sarcasmo graffiante la ragazza. Se Thor, dal suo aspetto avrebbe immaginato che potesse essere una dama leggiadra ed elegante cominciava a capire di essersi sbagliato. «Idiota fuori di testa» gli disse inoltre, aggiungendo altre piante nel composto che borbottava e bolliva.

«Non dovresti parlare così al tuo principe»

«Non sei il mio principe, figlio di Odino. Ora non sei nessuno. Sei solo il mio paziente» Lei si alzò e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia mentre si puliva le mani sulla gonna verde scuro. Prese con il mestolo una tazza della poltiglia che aveva fatto bollire e la portò a Thor. «Riesci a metterti almeno un po' su? Hai bisogno di bere questo»

Thor provò ad alzarsi su un avambraccio ma lo colpì subito, un dolore che provò a reprimere, ma Jarnsaxa lo rispinse indietro disteso non appena lo vide fare una smorfia. Poggiò la tazza sul tavolo e accumulò cuscini e cianfrusaglie che cominciò a mettere con delicatezza sotto la testa di Thor in modo tale da alzarlo abbastanza da permettergli di bere senza strozzarsi e senza alzarsi da solo. Si mise poi seduta sul letto vicino a lui e lo aiutò a prendere quella medicina che contro ogni aspettativa profumava e sapeva di frutti di bosco appena colti. La bevve tutta e il suo stomaco borbottò in rimando.

Jarnsaxa sorrise e Thor comprese di avere una fame vorace «Hai qualcosa che possa mangiare? Qualcosa di solido, intendo»

«Sì, certo» rispose lei «Dovrai mangiare necessariamente quando prenderai l'infuso» tirò così fuori una seconda pentola visibilmente piena e la mise al posto di quella dell'infuso per far scaldare il suo contenuto «Spero ti piaccia lo stufato di coniglio. In alternativa ho stufato di coniglio»

«Preferirei lo stufato di coniglio»

Risero entrambi, poi scese uno strano silenzio contemplativo disturbato solo dal rumore del mestolo che urtava il rumore della pentola. Jarnsaxa quindi riempì un'altra scodella più grande e si andò a sedere come prima. Cominciò così a dosare il primo cucchiaio dello stufato quando Thor le chiese: «Cosa è successo?»

La ragazza lo guardò per un attimo, prima di porgergli il cucchiaio e imboccarlo. Non era la cosa più buona che Thor avesse mai mangiato, ma era affamato e se avesse potuto muoversi avrebbe divorato immediatamente la pentola intera.

«Ti ho visto precipitare dal cielo dopo che un fragore aveva spaccato il cielo. Sono accorsa e ho visto il mago abbandonarti lì dopo essersi accorto di non poterti ipnotizzare come fa con tutti gli altri» gli diede un'altra cucchiaiata «Eri lì riverso in un cratere, e mezzo morto. Anzi, proprio morto. Ho sentito che ti si fermava il cuore. Sei rimasto in Hel per due minuti prima che riuscissi a sentire un altro battito. Sei davvero forte come dicono se riesci a sopravvivere ad una cosa del genere»

«Perché non riesco a muovermi? Ora mi sento anche meglio ma perché se mi muovo sento un tale dolore?»

Jarnsaxa alzò gli occhi al cielo «Sei stato colpito da una saetta generata dalla magia che avrebbe distrutto qualsiasi cosa davanti a sé e ucciso un esercito intero, ma tu sei vivo. Non dovresti sorprenderti di stare male» commentò con altro sarcasmo. «Ma se vuoi qualche spiegazione più tecnica, non sei ferito in superficie: le escoriazioni erano cosa da nulla, le ho guarite qualche giorno fa. Il tuo sistema nervoso è sovraccaricato. Il dolore è solo nella tua testa, direi. Per il resto sei sanissimo. La medicina serve per calmarti la mente, ma non potevo fartela finché non riuscivi a stare sveglio e mangiare»

«Giorni fa?» chiese allibito Thor «Quanto tempo è passato?»

«Sei giorni. Questo è il settimo»

«Per le Norne, devo tornare al campo, mi staranno cercando, mi…»

«Sta calmo» lo minacciò Jarnsaxa tenendogli una mano sul petto «Non c'è più nessun accampamento. Sono andati via»

«E perché mai?!»

Lei abbassò la testa e guardò il fondo vuoto della ciotola «Siete stati sconfitti e il confine si è spostato più ad est»

«Oh no» Thor scosse la testa «Oh no. Ti prego dimmi di no. Dimmi che non è vero. Non potevamo perdere, era essenziale che vincessimo…»

«Disperarsi è inutile, adesso» commentò con freddo pragmatismo Jarnsaxa fermandogli la testa che Thor si ostinava a scuotere «L'unica cosa che puoi fare adesso è guarire e rimetterti in forze così da guidare il contrattacco»

«Quale contrattacco dovrei guidare? Siamo finiti» si scoraggiò lui abbassando le palpebre e abbandonandosi all'indietro sui cuscini. «Abbiamo faticosamente conquistato miglia per miglia e ora è stato tutto vanificato»

«Sinistro è un avversario potente, qualsiasi guerriero avrebbe difficoltà a sconfiggerlo. La sua magia è terribile»

«Credo che abbia provato ad ipnotizzarmi come fa con i suoi. Perché non l'ha fatto? Ora potevo stare lì a combattere per lui e distruggere i miei amici sotto gli ordini di un pazzo. O ha creduto che fossi morto?»

«Non credo» rispose Jarnsaxa, usando un panno per pulirgli la fronte imperlata di sudore «Piuttosto penso che non abbia funzionato» commentò.

«Perché non dovrebbe funzionare, la mia mente non è per nulla più forte di quella di altri. Forse lo è il mio corpo ma non certo la mente»

«A quanto ne so io» disse mentre immergeva il panno nell'acqua fredda e lo strizzava «Hai fama di essere piuttosto caparbio»

«Non è forza mentale»

«Sì che lo è» rispose Jarnsaxa detergendogli poi con il panno anche il collo e il petto scoperto «Anche se da quello che mi è sembrato hai una magia che protegge la tua mente. Non penso tu possa subire qualsiasi genere di condizionamento. È un incantesimo potente. Chi te lo ha fatto deve essere forte»

Thor rimase muto a quella considerazione.

«Sono solo il principe e futuro Padre Tutto. Probabilmente hanno impiegato grandi maghi per farmelo fin da piccolo»

«Oppure è solo un dono, magari di qualcuno che voleva farti del bene senza farti sapere nulla»

«E chi mai dovrebbe volerlo fare?» commentò sarcastico Thor «Sono il principe guerriero gradasso e battagliero»

«C'è sempre chi ama in segreto, e anche se sei il grande Principe figlio di Odino non puoi sapere sempre tutto quello che pensa la gente che ti circonda»

«No, altrimenti saprei quello che pensi tu di me»

Jarnsaxa lo guardò con i suoi occhi azzurrini per un attimo lunghissimo prima di voltarsi e prendere un altro mestolo di stufato «Penso che tu sia un idiota incosciente, se proprio ci tieni a saperlo»

 

*

 

«Lady Sif! Lady Sif!» gridò una voce femminile dietro la valchiria a cavallo.

Il folto gruppo di persone che si arrischiava ad una spedizione nel territorio nemico si fermò al segnale della ragazza che si voltò nella direzione della giovane e bella maga con il copricapo verde che la seguiva.

«Permettete anche a me di unirmi alle ricerche. Potrò aiutare con il mio seiðr» disse, speranzosa.

«Sei una maga potente, se cadessi nelle mani nemiche e subissi la stessa sorte dei Marauders sarebbe una grande perdita per noi» considerò la guerriera.

«Ma ti prego, ti prego permettimi di aiutare. Se ci saranno problemi ti posso giurare che mi dileguerò per non farmi prendere da Sinistro, ma per favore, permettimi di venire con voi, lady Sif»

Sif guardò vicino a lei il suo secondo che alzò le spalle e allora annuì «Va bene, Amora, puoi venire con noi»

 

 

 

**Capitolo 7**

 

Thor stava seduto ormai la maggior parte del suo tempo almeno riusciva a stare dritto senza che gli scoppiasse un’emicrania che lo facesse svenire di nuovo. In quel momento stava sorseggiando piano l'infuso di erbe che Jarnsaxa aveva preparato. Erano due giorni che aveva smesso di aiutarlo a mangiare, ora poteva muovere gli avambracci almeno per portasi la scodella alla bocca o il cucchiaio di legno quando serviva.

La giovane donna ora era lì che lavava la pentola che aveva usato per bollire l'infuso. Aveva le maniche del vestito arrotolate sulle braccia e strofinava con una spazzola insaponata la stoviglia di ottone. Thor la osservava: così concentrata era bella. Non aveva mai visto una donna fare quel genere di servizi di casa, al castello non doveva chiedersi mai cosa o chi servisse o pulisse quello che gli era portato. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un’azione così umile e quotidiana come il pulire una pentola potesse essere affascinante. Ma forse lo era solo Jarnsaxa e il modo in cui le sue ciglia si aggrottavano e gli occhi azzurri guardavano frenetici ogni punto della pentola per scovare le incrostazioni degli ingredienti. Forse non c'era tanta eleganza nella posa china e a testa bassa ma sicuramente ce ne era nel suo corpo. Alla fine sospirò e lavò il sapone versandoci sopra dell'acqua calda e si asciugò le mani, notando poi di essere osservata intensamente.

«Cosa c'è?»

«Non posso guardarti?»

«Non c'è nulla di interessante da guardare» rispose lei usando un tono nervoso. Aveva avuto qualche parola più gentile solo quando si era sentito male, poi più nulla, solo battute sarcastiche e qualche rimprovero un po' sboccato.

Era la donna più bella che Thor avesse mai visto ma era come la peggiore delle contadine umane. Lo faceva sorridere perché era diversa da qualsiasi altra donna avesse mai visto. Non aveva la postura dritta e marziale di Sif, né la leggerezza di una dama, eppure era femminile in qualche modo che ancora non riusciva a capire. Indubbiamente era attraente. Molto.

«Dovrei deciderlo io, non pensi?» bevve l'ultimo sorso dell'infuso con un sorriso e poi rise «Non ho mai avuto occasione di incontrare donne come te. Permettimi almeno di essere curioso»

Jarnsaxa si corrucciò e incrociò le braccia «Perché, sono così diversa dalle altre donne?»

«Molto» le rispose Thor «E credimi se dico che ne ho conosciute tante»

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e si voltò afferrando il piatto di cibo che gli aveva già preparato «Non lo metto in dubbio» gli porse il cibo e si andò a sedere ad un tavolo dove c'erano molti libri di erboristeria aperti su pagine segnate.

Thor continuò a guardarla studiare e compilare una lista di erbe che le servivano, e passò la serata semplicemente così, ammirando qualcosa di completamente sconosciuto e strano che riusciva a distrarlo da tutto il resto.

 

Come lei gli aveva detto, non c'era nulla che lui potesse fare in quel momento. La sua immobilità e la silenziosità della sua ospite lo costringeva a pensare, quando non avrebbe voluto farlo. Non voleva chiedersi cosa fosse successo sul campo di battaglia o chi fosse morto. I maghi che aveva convocato si erano riuniti? Sif stava bene? E i suoi amici? Sicuramente erano lì fuori quella porta in cerca di lui in quella foresta in cui erano immersi.

«Come mai vivi qui?» le aveva chiesto un giorno «In un posto così isolato?»

Lei aveva aspettato molti minuti prima di rispondere: «La guerra è aspra, e una maga si deve proteggere», ma dall'espressione che aveva sul viso convinse Thor che c'era molto più della semplice paura di Sinistro a motivare quella giovane così strana e misteriosa che a stento concedeva una parola ed era raro che fosse dolce.

Ma se non era cortese e amorevole, era un’infermiera prodiga di attenzioni. Lo toccava con sicurezza, e lo reggeva quando aveva necessità alzarsi, pronta a portare il pranzo, rigorosa nelle cure e nei controlli. Le sue attenzioni erano delicate e rudi al tempo stesso, familiari come quelle di una madre sicura delle sue mani e non spaventata dalla degenza del figlio.

«Ad Asgard ti avrebbero apprezzato molto per le tue abilità» le aveva detto una volta, ma lei aveva continuato a dargli le spalle rispondendo ridendo in modo sarcastico «Non sai nulla, Thor, niente su di me o sulle mie abilità» La sua distanza a volte faceva male, quando lo lasciava da solo nella capanna per ore perché si infiltrava nel bosco alla ricerca di cibo e delle erbe che servivano alla sua medicina.

E poi qualcosa cambiò, improvvisamente una sera, senza che Thor potesse immaginarlo.

 

*

 

Stava come al solito seduto su quel letto, annoiato, cercando di distrarsi dal pensiero della battaglia. Non voleva pensare a cosa potesse essere successo quando si era allontanato per cercare Sinistro. Se si chiedeva se Freyja avesse preso in mano il comando la naturale conseguenza era se stavano ancora combattendo. Sinistro ora lo stava cercando? La verità era che nemmeno se cercava di organizzare una strategia poteva distrarsi: aveva troppi pochi dati, non sapeva cos'altro avessero scoperto le sue spie, non sapeva se i maghi avessero capito qualcosa di quella maledetta arma che possedeva Sinistro… sospirò maledicendo il suo essere precipitoso. Sarebbe stato meglio se non fosse corso dietro quel pazzo e fosse rimasto con i suoi uomini per guidarli alla vittoria, per avere la certezza di un risultato, non inseguire una speranza effimera con pochissime possibilità di risolvere tutto subito. Non avrebbe dovuto rischiare.

«Leggimi qualcosa» chiese allora a Jarnsaxa che stava lì vicino al fuoco a sfogliare come al solito i sui libri. Thor si adombrò e aggiunse «Ti prego distraimi. Se non penso ad altro impazzisco»

Lei alzò la testa e lo guardò guardandolo con una strana espressione negli occhi. Abbassò poi lo sguardo e scosse la testa «è un elenco di proprietà della mandragola, non so in che modo possa interessarti» le sue parole erano più distaccate e fredde del solito.

Thor non demorse e si sporse un po' in avanti sul letto e continuò «Ho ascoltato molte cose poco interessanti nella mia vita quando non avevo altro da fare, adesso mi accontenterò»

Jarnsaxa invece voltò la testa e la scosse, la sua espressione si era improvvisamente indurita «Ho bisogno di concentrarmi…»

«Distraiti anche tu» aggiunse duro Thor «Non puoi seriamente stare sempre così concentrata a leggere quelle cose»

Lei voltò anche la schiena e le sue parole furono ancora più taglienti «Ti sorprenderesti, figlio di Odino. Ho passato molte ore della mia vita ad impormi la concentrazione»

«Allora potresti leggere ad alta voce senza deconcentrarti» commentò il dio biondo.

«Ho detto di no» rispose lei piccata, voltandosi appena per fulminarlo con gli occhi «Non sono qui per allietarti. Una volta che sarai guarito torna ad Asgard e distraiti quanto vuoi»

Thor osservò con rabbia il suo profilo voltarsi e sparire dietro la cascata di capelli neri, debolmente illuminati dal fuoco al centro della tenda. Non poteva sopportare davvero di rimanere ancora in silenzio. Andava bene anche litigare. A quel punto sarebbe andato bene anche soffrire. Ma il dio del tuono non era conosciuto per abbandonare le cause difficili o apparentemente impossibili ed era ancora nata la donna che lo avrebbe calpestato e zittito.

Quella strana Vanir poteva imporsi con lui con tutte le sue parole che riusciva a pronunciare, ma lui non era solo un paziente calmo e accondiscendente, né tanto meno rispettoso dell'autorità, quando lui stesso lo era.

Così si rizzò a sedere ignorando il fastidio che gli scendeva lungo la schiena e poggiò i piedi a terra. Ispirò abbondantemente, pronto a fare quel passo che prometteva essere il più doloroso della sua vita e si alzò in piedi.

Fu colto da un forte giramento alla testa e la stanza vorticò come un tornado prima che il pavimento si avvicinasse pericolosamente alla sua faccia. Persino quando appoggiò le mani avanti il dolore di quel semplice tocco partì dalle nocche e risalì lungo i nervi delle braccia fino a colpirgli il cervello come fosse una freccia dritta al centro del suo cervello.

«Che accidenti stai facendo?» Jarnsaxa era arrabbiata e lasciò tutto per andare a prenderlo ma lui la respinse ricacciandola indietro. Finirono perciò entrambi in ginocchio sul pavimento, arrabbiati al punto da potersi saltare addosso pur di far valere le proprie ragioni.

«Preferisco soffrire e fare qualcosa piuttosto che starmene così senza far nulla…» gemette quando avanzò a quattro zampe verso il fuoco «… e rimanere a pensare»

«Torna immediatamente a letto!» gli ordinò Jarnsaxa «Cosa credi di fare? Peggiorerai la situazione! Non ho lavorato fino ad adesso per farti rimanere altre settimane qui, convalescente»

«Se proprio non volevi potevi risparmiarti di salvarmi all'inizio» sentenziò Thor accasciandosi poi sul tappeto di pelliccia vicino al fuoco. Non sentiva nient'altro che dolore, e nessun'altra sensazione. Anche se ora era fermo e non sforzava nessun muscolo il solletico sulla pelle che la pelliccia gli provocava arrivava alla mente come mille punte di spilli. Meglio che il silenzio e il nulla.

«Avrei dovuto!» Jarnsaxa si alzò e provò ad afferrargli le spalle per spostarlo «Sei un idiota testone!» lo apostrofò poi «non hai rispetto per nessuno, nemmeno per il lavoro che ho fatto finora! Per te!»

Thor non si lasciò spostare e la spinse di nuovo via. Quella, non pensando di ricevere un colpo così forte finì contro la libreria e poi si accasciò a terra mentre una pioggia di volumi cadeva a terra insieme a lei. Il suo sguardo era pieno di rabbia «Se non collabori dovrò usare le maniere forti, figlio di Odino»

«Fallo» rispose Thor di nuovo in ginocchio a terra «E ti dimostrerò fino a che punto posso essere caparbio»

Lei alzò un sopracciglio «Credo di saperlo piuttosto bene» lo guardò dritto negli occhi «Stai sbagliando, Thor. Ti farai male»

«Non ho paura del dolore»

«Beh, dovresti!» il bel viso della ragazza fu deturpato da una smorfia di rabbia «Prima o poi scoprirai quanto il dolore che hai provato sia nulla! Risparmiatelo e stai zitto!»

Thor spalancò gli occhi, la rabbia che montava dentro di lui insieme alla rabbia «Come ti permetti di dare ordini a me? Come osi zittirmi? Se non fossi una donna…»

«Oh, bene. Cosa dovrebbe essere questa? Cavalleria?» Jarnsaxa sbatté un libro lontano «Non ne sono lusingata, se dietro di essa si nasconde un bruto idiota e irrispettoso! Dovrei davvero colpirti in testa e lasciarti ai lupi nel bosco!»

«Voglio vedere se ci riesci» ghignò Thor «Sarò anche convalescente, ma questo non mi impedisce di battermi»

Nonostante la rabbia e il prurito alle mani il giovane Æsir pensò che in quel momento Jarnsaxa era ancora più bella, con quel cipiglio combattivo e gli occhi luminosi, i capelli in disordine intorno al viso. In un certo senso gli ricordava Sif: combattiva come una leonessa ma in un modo completamente diverso dalla valchiria. Non era la fredda determinazione per la lotta, ma la rabbia infiammata e la capacità di rispondere a tutto. Se Sif era la calma spietata di una lama affilata, Jarnsaxa in quel momento era come il fuoco, sotto controllo fino a che una scintilla non usciva fuori dal braciere quando era spostata dal vento. E lui stesso come il vento che soffiava su quella fiamma e continuava ad alimentarla. Forse perché era bella, ed era abbastanza grande e poderosa da non venir spenta dal suo soffio… diversamente da qualsiasi altra piccola candela con cui si era accompagnato. Thor avrebbe potuto continuare a istigarla solo per vedere fino a che punto arrivava il suo potere distruttivo, e immaginava che dietro quegli occhi di quell'azzurro che non aveva mai visto su nessun'altro viso ci fosse la capacità di bruciare tutta la foresta.

Non si accorse di averla guardata tanto intensamente da averla zittita. Jarnsaxa era rimasta con la bocca schiusa, con un pensiero pronto a diventare parola, ma le era morto sulla lingua quando aveva visto lo sguardo del dio. Thor la vide prendere la consapevolezza della pesantezza di quel silenzio e della forza delle sue parole e delle sue intenzioni e raffreddarsi come un metallo bollente temperato nell'acqua fredda. Distolse lo sguardo e lo posò su uno dei libri che erano caduti.

Thor continuava a guardarla, cercando di catturare qualcuno dei suoi pensieri senza però riuscirci. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio passato con i muscoli tesi che bruciavano come fossero corrosi dall'acido la ragazza prese un libro e lo sfogliò piano. «Se ti distraggo, la smetterai di fare l'ingestibile?»

Thor sorrise vittorioso «Hai la mia parola» poi si distese sulla pelliccia e sospirò. «Leggimi quello che vuoi, non ho preferenze»

Dopo un attimo di silenzio rotto solo dal suono delle spesse pagine di pergamena che venivano sfogliate, la voce melodiosa ma profonda di Jarnsaxa cominciò con la lettura cadenzata e ritmata di un poemetto storico. Thor ne rimase sorpreso e voltò la testa per osservarla, non credendo che avrebbe davvero scelto qualcosa di così piacevole come una storia antica, una favola persa nel tempo sulla prima guerra tra i Vanir e gli Æsir.

Era una composizione che Thor ricordava. La osservava leggere appoggiata alla libreria, le labbra sottili che si muovevano piano, senza aprirsi molto, quasi stesse sussurrando, come se volesse rivelare un segreto. Leggeva molto bene. Thor chiuse gli occhi e si immerse nella lettura, ascoltando e aprendo la mente, riuscendo a dipingere dietro le palpebre le scene di cui Jarnsaxa stava parlando. Suo nonno, la nascita di Freyja e Freyj… tutto sembrava una ninna nanna che cullava da milioni di anni addietro.

E poi come un lampo, senza che potesse prevederlo, si ricordò quando l'aveva sentita la prima volta.

Era in uno dei libri che da giovane avrebbe dovuto studiare, ma di cui non gli importava nulla. Ricordava Hoðr urlargli che avrebbe fatto di tutto piuttosto che crescerlo come un ignorante, gli disse quel giorno, tante di quelle cattive parole di disillusione e sfiducia che Thor era rimasto da solo a cercare di leggere quella noia, imporsi di impararla, non tanto farsela piacere, ma almeno di ricordarne qualcosa. La lunga notte era oltre le finestre che impreziosiva i cieli di Midgard di mille colori dal verde al viola in linee che si muovevano come serpenti nel cielo e si univano in una danza armoniosa. Con una candela in mano era sgattaiolato fuori dalle sue stanze e aveva bussato ad una grande porta poco distante dalla sua.

La voce che aveva detto «Entra» era cristallina e ancora densa dell'innocenza dell'infanzia. Aveva aperto la porta e l'aveva visto lì chinato sul suo tavolo a scrivere qualcosa che non aveva importanza. Ricordare i suoi occhi rossi che si posavano su di lui fu come sentirli di nuovo addosso, così profondi e silenziosi che nascondevano fin troppo bene tutto quel caos che aveva appena dietro la retina. Ricordava così bene la sua espressione di sorpresa quando l'aveva visto entrare nella sua camera con il libro tra le mani, per la prima volta, con lo sguardo un po' basso e velato di vergogna.

Ricordava bene come le sue gambe sottili erano scivolate dal tavolo e gli si erano avvicinate, i segni della sua pelle che ricordava come… il palmo della sua mano. Aveva ammesso di nascosto solo a Loki di aver bisogno di aiuto. Gli aveva implorato di rivelargli il segreto che aveva per studiare così tanto, di spiegargli come facesse ad essere così bravo.

Ora, dopo così tanti, troppi anni, sapeva che quello sguardo quasi impassibile, quell'espressione che rasentava il distacco era stata invece piena di meraviglia, e quell'alzata di spalle, piena di compiacimento per quel primo riconoscimento delle sue capacità.

Perché, alla fine di quella storia, più delle battaglie, più dei nomi degli eroi, più delle grandi armi e dei ricchi territori e le grandi stragi, più della bellezza e della musicalità della composizione ricordava la morbidezza del letto di Loki quando si erano seduti insieme con il libro davanti a leggerlo insieme, e la vicinanza stranamente calda della sua pelle, il solletico che i sui capelli neri gli facevano sul viso quando si muoveva, il dito ossuto che teneva il passo della lettura scorrendo sulla carta spessa.

Thor riaprì gli occhi e si disse che era stato uno stupido a ripensarci. Quando Jarnsaxa alzò per un attimo gli occhi da ciò che leggeva per osservarlo lo vide guardarsi la mano destra. Non disse nulla né si fermò. Continuò per tutta la notte, e si fermò solo quando Thor non si addormentò senza dire una parola.

 

*

 

Progressivamente, Thor sostituì al pensiero delle sue responsabilità il pensiero di Loki. Molte delle cose che leggeva Jarnsaxa le conosceva grazie a Loki. Quando gli dava dell'idiota, pensava al modo e alla vocina innervosita di Loki quando lo insultava. Ora lo vedeva mentre si affacciava nell'arena di Midgard a guardarlo, ora lì nella sua stanza a giocare a quello stupido gioco in cui lo batteva sempre. Lo ricordava quando camminavano insieme nei giardini ghiacciati del palazzo, quando andavano a caccia insieme. Vedeva il suo viso quando gli aveva regalato un pugnale e il leggero velo di paura che l'aveva offuscato quando gli disse «Impara ad usarlo»

Un giorno erano fuori dalla capanna. Thor sedeva sui gradini di legno mentre Jarnsaxa con un coltellino puliva dei ceppi di legna dalle foglie per poi ammucchiarle contro la parete esterna. La osservò per tutto il tempo con lo sguardo offuscato mentre si perdeva nei ricordi. Il suo era un silenzio diverso da quello di prima, come se ora avesse addirittura paura di chiedergli perché le sue espressioni a volte erano calme e serene, altre volte con gli occhi bassi, a volte sorridesse e altre volte sembrava colto da immenso dolore.

Lasciò la legna che ancora non aveva sistemato e si andò a sedere vicino a lui «Come ti senti?» gli chiese, per prima cosa.

«Non sto male» rispose lui guardando un uccellino dai colori sgargianti che si avvicinava al folto gruppo di rametti e foglie che Jarnsaxa aveva scartato, e dopo qualche saltello ne rubava qualcuno, forse per costruirsi il nido. Volò via mandando bagliori viola intenso dalle piume lucide.

Jarnsaxa vide il suo sguardo perso e sospirò: «Mi vuoi dire a cosa continui a pensare in questi giorni?».

Thor la vide corrucciata e sorrise amaramente prima di tornare a guardare il cielo.

Nessun segno di quel uccellino.

«Mi perdevo nei ricordi»

Jarnsaxa emise un sospiro a metà con un ringhio. Non era molto femminile ma lo fece ridere, la osservò così corrucciata e le disse «È così sbagliato?»

«Certo che sì» rispose lei, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano, con una piccola smorfia «Non c'è nulla di peggio che pensare al passato»

«Dipende a che passato si guarda»

Lei scosse la testa «Se è stato bello non farai che annegare nella malinconia, se è stato brutto tanto meglio non ricordarlo, dico bene?»

«Non lo so»

Thor tornò a guardarsi la mano. Ricordava a memoria ogni segno e linea. Non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere una bella mano, le dita lunghe e affusolate ma virili, le nocche piccole ma non troppo sporgenti. E poi quelle quattro linee: una della vita, una dell'amore e una della salute. Non sapeva distinguere quale fosse di cosa, ma venivano tutte attraversate da una cicatrice più larga delle altre linee, e più lunga, che le tagliava tutte. Era lì, di un colore più chiaro, traslucide come tutte le cicatrici, marchiata per sempre a fuoco sulla sua pelle, come la persona per cui l'aveva. Era come avere il suo nome scritto ovunque addosso.

Jarnsaxa gli aprì delicatamente la mano e lo guardò con un’espressione sorpresa «È quello che credo?»

Lui sorrise e ritrasse la mano, chiudendola a pugno «Direi di sì, se me lo chiedi»

Lei sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli «Per carità del cielo… Non sono cose da fare alla leggera queste, Thor. Chi te l'ha fatta non te l'ha detto?»

«Sì, anzi è stato incredibilmente difficile convincerlo. Credeva che sarebbe stato un errore»

Lei lo guardò intensamente. Thor alzò gli occhi e vide i suoi scuriti da qualcosa che non comprese, adombrati da un’emozione a cui non sapeva dare un nome. «E lo è stato, vero?»

Lui rimase in silenzio per un attimo e poi scosse la testa «No. Non sarà mai un errore»

La vide spalancare gli occhi e distogliere immediatamente lo sguardo. Si voltò dall'altra parte il viso coperto dalla massa d'ebano dei capelli «Non è il genere di magia che funziona, Thor, sappilo»

«Invece credo che funzioni» rispose lui guardandosi ancora la mano e non capendo la sua voce con quella strana intonazione «Alla fine, lui non poteva venire con me fisicamente… ma è ancora qui perché lo porto con me ovunque vada, anche se… non ho la minima idea di dove sia» sospirò piegandosi in avanti «Sono tantissimi anni che non ho più sue notizie»

«E non ti fa arrabbiare?» rispose lei voltandosi di nuovo a guardarlo. «Non ti ha mai pensato né cercato in tutto questo tempo»

Thor alzò le spalle «Lui ha sempre avuto degli strani comportamenti. Non potrò mai davvero capire tutte le cose che fa, l'ho accettato quando l'ho conosciuto» poi sorrise ripensando a Loki, a quanto potesse sorprenderlo.

«Chi era?»

Thor la osservò e ci pensò un po', prima di rispondere. Era una domanda piuttosto difficile, ma poi alzando lo sguardo evocò la sua immagine nella mente «Era un ragazzino. Un bambinello smagrito e antipatico» rise, perso nella sua immaginazione e nel suo ricordo «Oh, avresti dovuto conoscerlo, era davvero insopportabile. Una lingua lunga… come la tua, saresti andati d’accordo. Avevamo una testa di differenza e aveva delle braccine così sottili…!» rise scuotendo la testa. Sentiva Jarnsaxa vicino a lui che si era irrigidita ma non ci fece attenzione «Eppure era mio fratello» le disse guardandola poi negli occhi, la voce rotta dal sentimento «E nemmeno io l'ho cercato. Ho così tanto desiderato che venisse con me ad Asgard ma non voleva, perché aveva ragione. Tutte quelle cose che all'epoca mi erano sembrate cattiverie erano tutte ragioni giuste» scosse la testa e rise, ricacciando indietro le lacrime «E sono tanti di quegli anni che non lo vedo… non mi permetto di contare quanto tempo è passato e di rado mi chiedo cosa stia facendo o come sia cambiato, perché è…» si fermò.

Abbassò la testa e si guardò le scarpe mentre cercava di tirare fuori una matassa di sentimenti che si era amalgamata nel petto, evocata dal nulla con poche parole dopo che era stata sepolta sotto tanto altro. Tirò un profondo sospiro e si rizzò «Se ci penso è peggio del dolore che stai cercando di farmi passare» le rivolse uno sguardo solo, incontrando i suoi occhi dispiaciuti per poi tornare a guardare a terra. «Suo fratello maggiore è il generale di due mondi, l'altro fratello ora è ad Asgard, come ambasciatore e rappresentante della sua razza… e da loro non una parola su di lui. Nemmeno loro sanno che fine abbia fatto»

«Thor…» lei si sporse di poco verso di lui prima di ritrarsi e guardare altrove «Pensi sia morto?»

«Per le Norne, se è così non voglio saperlo. È per questo che cerco di non pensarci»

L'Æsir sentì il tocco delicato della sua mano sulla spalla. Si voltò per l'ennesima volta vero di lei e la vide con un sorriso delicato sul viso «Sono sicura che sta bene»

Anche lui le sorrise «Lo spero davvero tanto»

 

*

 

Il cratere era largo diverse braccia. Tra gli alberi abbattuti e l'erba bruciata da tempo giaceva Mjollnir, silenzioso e immobile. La squadra di ricerca l'aveva trovato dopo aver perlustrato per diversi giorni l'area in cui sarebbe potuto cadere. Sif guardava l'arma, seduta dal bordo del cratere, il cavallo lasciato sciolto dietro di lei che brucava la terra.

Nonostante avesse mandato i suoi uomini a setacciare la foresta tutt'intorno ancora nessuna traccia di Thor.

Era la seconda spedizione che si inoltrava nei territori nemici dopo che la prima era stata fermata da Marauders che avevano ucciso molti dei membri. Sif non avrebbe mai pensato che Amora avrebbe potuto davvero essere d'appoggio ma in quell'occasione aveva nascosto i sopravvissuti e aveva permesso loro di tornare indietro.

La colonna nemica era stata troppo numerosa per poterla fermare.

Ora la maga dalle indubbie capacità sedeva vicino a lei, osservandosi intorno e impastando nelle mani la terra smossa dal martello precipitato.

«Non percepisco null'altro se non l'aura di Mjollnir» le disse disperdendo la terra dalle dita «Ovviamente nessuno può usarlo, per Sinistro è indifferente che sia qui o altrove»

«Almeno» commentò Sif «Sappiamo che non lo ha Thor. Questo può significare due cose»

La maga concordò «Che Thor potrebbe essere stato catturato e in tal caso non più degno di portarlo, oppure…»

«Da qualche parte ancora debole e incapace di prenderlo»

Nessuna di loro considerò la terza opzione: che Thor fosse perito nello scontro era inconcepibile, nessuna delle due vacillò nemmeno per un attimo sull'argomento e tanto meno se lo dissero. Sif sospettava che quella donna provasse qualcosa per il suo uomo, e ne sarebbe stata molto preoccupata se non fosse stata più preoccupata per altro.

«Mia signora» un soldato si avvicinò a Sif e lei si alzò immediatamente «Abbiamo trovato qualcos'altro»

«Cosa? Parla!» gli intimò.

Il giovane Æsir indicò una direzione nel folto della foresta «Da quella parte» disse «Abbiamo trovato un altro cratere, ma ha una forma molto diversa. Sospettiamo che il Principe sia potuto precipitare lì. Nessuna traccia di lui, purtroppo»

Sif guardò negli occhi Amora che intanto si spazzolava l'abito verde per pulirsi dalla terra e annuì. La giovane maga aveva solo determinazione negli occhi. «Fai strada»

 

 

 

**Capitolo 8**

 

Le sue dita carezzavano piano il legno del mortaio. Avvolgendole intorno al manico e facendo pressione sui polpastrelli non sentì alcun dolore. Un soffuso rumore indicava Jarnsaxa poco fuori la porta.

Nella ciotola aveva lasciato piccoli frammenti di erbe, quelle solite, dalle tinte dal viola al rosso che servivano per distillare la tisana che lo aveva rimesso in piedi.

A volte la vista si offuscava, e la testa pulsava, ma niente in confronto a pochi giorni prima. I suoi piedi erano ben piantati a terra e non vacillavano, la sensazione del calore degli stivali era piacevole. Nella fioca luce del tramonto si guardò intorno. Aveva passato tre settimane in quel piccolo cerchio spartano fatto di legno e paglia, essenziale ma accogliente. La fiamma del fuoco si era spenta da un po' e la pentola nera piena d'acqua si era raffreddata. Jarnsaxa non si era premurata di accenderlo di nuovo e non aveva finito di preparare la medicina.

I suoi passi leggeri tra l'erba erano concitati, ma appena udibili.

Con poca forza provò a pestare le erbe e nessun dolore corse per il braccio.

Provò più forte e ancora una volta non provò nulla.

Afferrò con l'altra mano la ciotola e impiegò più forza.

Con uno schiocco sottile il mortaio si ruppe tra le sue mani. Lo vide spaccarsi in due e scivolare via dalle sue mani. Si voltò verso la luce rossa che filtrava dalla porta appena aperta. Jarnsaxa era lì con la mano sulla maniglia della porta. L'oscurità stava calando dietro di lei, i suoi capelli si mischiavano al nero profondo degli alberi. Sopra la sua testa la luna brillava.

«Mi dispiace» disse Thor con un sussurro, spostandosi dal tavolo da lavoro.

Lei vide il mortaio perfettamente rotto a metà e si avvicinò a lui. Erano uno di fronte all'altra. La ragazza prese la ciotola e riavvicinò i bordi della frattura. «Non preoccuparti» gli rispose distogliendo lo sguardo. «Non servirà più»

Quando le lasciò cadere, quelle due parti si frantumarono in mille.

La porta si richiuse e scese la notte. Thor sapeva che non ne avrebbe passata un'altra in quella capanna.

 

*

 

Sif e Amora procedevano da sole, la loro scorta dispersa in quell'incantesimo che circondava qualcosa che non riuscivano a definire. Si erano fermate quando avevano visto lo stesso albero caduto e un'altra volta e un'altra ancora. Rimaste imprigionate in quell'incantesimo di occultamento continuavano ad andare avanti, Sif con la lama sguainata e sempre pronta a combattere qualsiasi nemico.

Amora dietro di lei, concentrata a definire i bordi dell'incantesimo per poterne trovare il punto debole, ma era impenetrabile. Non dubitava però di riuscire alla fine di trovare un modo per infrangerla.

«Basterà una piccola pressione» aveva spiegato a Sif. «È come un delicato specchio. Una volta che lo colpisci nel punto esatto si infrange in mille pezzi»

Era stato un buon passo avanti anche capire di essere cadute nella trappola.

La notte era profonda e a stento vedevano dove passavano, non riuscivano a distinguere il profilo preciso degli alberi che si mescolavano con l'oscurità come in un incubo.

E poi, con un sbuffo, nell'umidità fredda della notte invernale lo videro. Era una creatura indefinita e sembrava essere fatta della stessa oscurità della notte, emersa come dal nulla dal silenzio del bosco. Immenso, alto più di un Æsir o di un Vanir, sarebbe sembrato un gigante, con gli occhi rossi di sangue e luminosi come due braci, la condensa che sbuffava con potenza fuori dalle narici. Invece era acquattato su quattro zampe, una coda spazzava il terreno dietro di sé. Era un enorme lupo che le guardava fissamente, ma non ringhiava e non latrava. Rimase lì immobile a guardarle, mentre Sif, pronta a tutto, strinse la presa sull'elsa della spada. Amora con il cuore in gola riconobbe un Mastino Infernale, e rimase paralizzata dalla paura, con i sensi all'erta. Il seiðr che tremolava sotto la pelle pronto a combattere e a difendere.

Ma poi il Lupo Infernale si mosse e si voltò, allontanandosi senza far rumore, come un fantasma di un incubo.

Non appena i suoi occhi rossi sparirono la realtà ebbe uno spasmo e come un velo fatto di impalpabile consistenza dorata si fosse tolto da davanti ai loro occhi la foresta sembrò più luminosa, e non più silenziosa come un luogo mortale.

Una civetta sbatté le ali e smosse dei rami, mandando il suo richiamo, la sua sagoma offuscò per un attimo la luce della luna che rendeva i bordi degli alberi argenti.

«L'incantesimo di occultazione…» si rese conto Amora «È sparito»

Sif la vide così spaesata «Cos'era quello?»

Amora si strinse le mani al petto «Un Lupo Infernale» le disse «Sono pochissimi e sono bestie spietate. Abitano in Hel»

Al nome di quel regno Sif spalancò gli occhi «Cosa ci fa qui?»

«Non lo so» la voce di Amora era spezzata dalle forti emozioni «Uccidono tutto quello che vedono»

Sif ritornò a guardare il punto in cui la Bestia era apparsa «Allora perché non ci ha assalite? Pensi che fosse lui a generare l'incantesimo?»

«No… non ne sarebbero capaci ma…» la maga si fermò quando sentì la presenza di uno seiðr estraneo. Pervadeva l'aria come una sottilissima scia, appena accennata, che non aveva nessuna identità. Il residuo dell'incantesimo, che si protraeva per un'altra strada.

«Cosa?» le chiese la valchiria, vedendola distratta verso un punto nel bosco.

«È qui» disse l'altra «Ci sta portando da Thor»

 

*

 

C'era un pungente odore di fumo nella capanna: il fuoco era stato spento rovesciandoci addosso dell'acqua. L'oscurità non riusciva a nascondere tuttavia le volute ipnotiche del fumo che si alzava dalla brace. Thor rimaneva nel letto, senza dormire.

Aveva provato ad insistere per permettere a Jarnsaxa di dormire già da quella notte nel suo letto e aveva preteso il pavimento per sé, senza però riuscire a convincere la ragazza. Girandosi su un fianco riusciva a vederla poco distante, avvolta in una coperta leggera. Era così immobile che pareva morta; Thor non riusciva a vedere nemmeno il leggero movimento del petto che si alzava e si abbassava.

Il pensiero che la mattina dopo sarebbe dovuto uscire definitivamente da quella porta e lasciarsela completamente alle spalle gli strinse il cuore. Vedeva quella povera ragazza lì stesa, che anche se con i suoi modi bizzarri si era così tanto prodigata per lui, abbandonata da sola in un territorio di guerra, nascosta nel folto della foresta per scappare dallo stregone…

Sarebbe potuta suonare come una favola: la bellissima fata che vive al centro del bosco. Thor non sapeva perché fosse lì, perché non era scappata con gli altri Vanir, o tantomeno perché non gli aveva raccontato nulla di sé. Sospettava che fosse per il suo aspetto: qualcosa di esotico e non ben definito tra la razza Vanir e quella Æsir. Forse era una mezzo sangue?

Sgusciò fuori dal letto e poggiò i piedi per terra. Il legno scricchiolò sonoramente, ma Jarnsaxa non si mosse. Messosi con le ginocchia a terra strisciò piano fino a lei. Si aspettava di vederla profondamente addormentata, come non l'aveva mai sorpresa, con quei bellissimi occhi azzurri chiusi e le lunghe ciglia che mandavano ombre sulle gote, ma quegli occhi erano spalancati e dotati di una propria luce, due occhi che lo guardavano fissamente.

«Cosa fai?» gli chiese con un sussurro senza nessuna rabbia o cattiveria, il suo viso era terso ma i suoi occhi spalancati.

«Vieni con me ad Asgard» le disse, con un sussurro ancor più flebile.

Thor vide quegli occhi allargarsi ancor di più e scintillare di sorpresa prima che potesse dire qualcosa le poggiò un dito sulle labbra e parlò per primo «Vieni con me. Sarai trattata come la migliore delle Lady. Potrai studiare le vie del seiðr… se lascerai questo posto»

Jarnsaxa ebbe un brivido sotto di lui e strinse gli occhi, scuotendo piano la testa «Non posso» spostò la testa e si voltò dall'altra parte, una sua mano che lo spingeva delicatamente indietro. «Non posso» ripeté.

«Sarai lontana dalla guerra…»

«Non posso»

«Verrai trattata come una regina…»

«Non posso»

«Vivrai in pace per il resto della tua vita»

Jarnsaxa sgusciò sotto di lui e gli diede la schiena, mettendosi a sedere, continuando a scuotere la testa. «Non verrò con te su Asgard»

«Voglio solo salvarti come tu hai fatto con me»

«Non ne ho bisogno…»

Le prese piano i capelli e con delicatezza la portò a voltarsi verso di lui la sua espressione era malinconica e triste. «Non ho bisogno che tu mi salvi, Thor»

«Allora vieni solo per me» le disse, avvicinandosi. Sentiva il suo fiato leggero e veloce sulle sue labbra, vicinissime alle sue «Vieni con me»

Le mani di Jarnsaxa si poggiarono sul suo petto e cercarono di spingerlo via «Non mi conosci nemmeno…»

«Mi sembra di conoscerti da una vita» disse, sinceramente.

La sentì tremare e scuotere di nuovo la testa «No»

«Ti prego…»

«No»

Le prese il viso con entrambe le mani e la costrinse a guardarlo in faccia. Era spaventata, ma continuava a sussurrare piano «No»

La avvicinò a sé quel tanto che bastava per sfiorarle le labbra, ma poi con quella forza che lei aveva dimostrato più volte in quei giorni spostò il viso di pochi millimetri e le labbra di Thor baciarono solo l'angolo della sua bocca. Jarnsaxa rabbrividì e sospirò spostando le sue mani dal viso e allontanandosi da lui. Si alzò in piedi e corse verso la porta, ma Thor le fu subito dietro e le cinse la vita con le braccia per impedirle di uscire. Finirono entrambi addossati alla parete, il corpo sottile di Jarnsaxa era tra il suo petto e il legno della porta. Ora che la teneva tra le sue mani si sorprendeva di quanto fosse diversa da ogni altra donna che aveva toccato.

Jarnsaxa non aveva morbide curve in cui le sue mani affondavano, la sua pelle non profumava intensamente come quella di Sif, i suoi capelli non erano morbidi e leggeri ma spessi e duri, i suoi muscoli tesi e forti, era come una bellissima statua di marmo capace di far innamorare di sé ogni essere che la guardasse ma che lei respingeva con il freddo veleno delle sue parole. E stranamente niente di ciò che sentiva o di ciò che toccava gli sembrava fuori posto, ma una strana e rassicurante familiarità che gli diceva di approfondire il contatto, di andare avanti e prenderla quella creatura così strana e insolita del folto della foresta.

«Potrei portarti con me ugualmente» le disse. Sarebbe stata la sua magnifica statua che nessun'altro avrebbe mai visto, coperta da una prigione di vetro che non avrebbe permesso a nulla di corromperla.

Con il viso contro il legno, solo uno degli occhi di Jarnsaxa lo guardava, con un’espressione dura «E poi che faresti? Sei solito comportarti così con le donne?»

«No, niente affatto» ammise, staccandosi da lei e voltandola con le spalle contro la parete. Le fermò un pugno diretto alla sua faccia e lo premette sopra la sua testa «Non sono mai così»

«Oh, bene» se possibile lo sguardo della ragazza divenne ancora più duro «Vuol dire che è colpa mia?» la sua voce era pungente «Che è tutta colpa della stupida donna che non si è concessa a te prima?»

«Stai fraintendendo» le disse, fremendo la rabbia che gli saliva nel corpo come una bestia eccitata dall'odore della preda «Non mi sarei mai permesso» aggiunse «Lo sto dicendo per pareggiare i conti»

«Non c'è nessun conto da pareggiare»

«Mi hai salvato. Perché?»

«Sei il principe di Asgard»

«E questo non ti sarebbe importato, lo sappiamo entrambi»

«Vuoi che ti dica che ti ho aiutato per un tornaconto?» Jarnsaxa quasi urlò, disgustata «Perciò hai una considerazione così bassa di me? Mi dai il voltastomaco, figlio di Odino»

Thor strinse la presa sui suoi polsi ancora più forte di quanto facesse prima, ma la ragazza non emise un gemito, anzi era lì pronta a rispondere a qualsiasi sua reazione. Il giovane dio riusciva a vederlo, quel fuoco che montava nei suoi occhi, quella fiamma di vita paradossale che animava la bella e fredda statua di marmo bianco, ed era una scintilla che poteva illuminare la notte come giorno. Era talmente bella lì, combattiva nelle sue mani mentre lo rifiutava.

Aveva detto "No" forse cento volte in pochi minuti e Thor si era ritrovato vicino a lei molto più di prima. Avrebbe voluto baciarla mille volte più forte di prima.

Quando respirava, il leggero oscillare del petto li faceva sfiorare e Thor era sicuro che lei poteva sentire il suo cuore battere più veloce. «Perché no? Rispondimi»

«Non sono affari tuoi»

«Lo sono se il figlio di Odino ti ordina di dirglielo. Ero nessuno quando ero un paziente, non è vero? Ora non lo sono più»

«Non potrebbe importarmene meno, grande principe di Asgard» alzò un ginocchio e lo colpì con un calcio che lo fece gemere e allentare la presa sulle sue mani. La ragazza così si liberò le mani e Thor si trovò scaraventato contro la parete opposta da un imponente forza magica che lo immobilizzò.

Jarnsaxa aveva gli occhi che fiammeggiavano e una mano protesa davanti, verso di lui. Il seiðr che fluiva nella stanza la rendeva opaca. «Davanti a me nessuno dei tuoi titoli ha valore»

Thor non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sorprendersi che un violento colpo alla porta dietro le spalle di Jarnsaxa li fermò.

«Aprite!» disse una voce femminile, piena di autorità e rabbia «Aprite se non volete che butti giù la porta»

Jarnsaxa diede un'ultima occhiata a Thor e abbassò la mano. In quel preciso istante ogni pressione magica sul suo corpo si fermò e svanì nel nulla.

Thor la vide girarsi ed aprire la porta e rimanere in silenzio. La giovane non disse nulla, ma spalancò la porta ed uscì nello spiazzo tra la casa e gli alberi del bosco.

Lì, oltre la soglia rimanevano altre due sagome, una familiare, l'altra conosciuta benissimo.

Lady Sif era lì che lo guardava, piena di sorpresa, la spada in pugno e i muscoli ancora tesi e pronti a scattare. «Thor…» lo chiamò e poi il suo sguardo si sciolse in lacrime e percorse a grandi falcate l'abitazione fino a saltargli al collo.

Il giovane dio la prese tra le braccia quando lei lo strinse, notando immediatamente la differenza con il corpo che aveva afferrato poco prima. Sif era una guerriera, ma era una Lady. Il suo seno era morbido contro il suo petto, i fianchi curvi e soffici, i capelli profumavano del suo odore e il calore delle sue braccia era familiare. Era… banale.

Rimase sorpreso dal suo stesso pensiero e con gli occhi sgranati guardò avanti, dove una terza donna, una maga vestita di verde che aveva visto al campo e ricordava come allieva di Freyja li osservava con rispettoso silenzio. Incrociò il suo sguardo e lo vide pieno di qualcosa di strano, la consistenza del dolore del cuore che era così diffuso tra le donne, nell'amore.

Sif gli stava dicendo qualcosa, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, forse l'aveva anche baciato, o forse gli aveva anche chiesto qualcosa, ma non la sentì davvero, né la vedeva.

Ora doveva andare.

Era l'unica conseguenza che poteva seguire.

Uscirono fuori dalla casa, Sif lo teneva per mano e continuava a parlare, ma le sue parole suonavano vuote, anche se forse parlavano di qualcosa di importante.

La giovane, che ricordava finalmente si chiamasse Amora era all'altro suo fianco.

E alla fine, Jarnsaxa, davanti a lui guardava la luna che tramontava, le braccia strette intorno al corpo, come se avesse freddo.

Ed eccolo lì, Thor figlio di Odino, tra tre donne, ma che guardava l'unica che fosse importante.

Aveva sempre pensato che il tocco di Sif fosse perfetto, che fosse il migliore che potesse trovare: una donna forte, una guerriera, una regina che potesse seguirlo nella sua vita millenaria a capo di Nove Regni. E poi Amora, una sconosciuta che lo ammirava, che sarebbe voluta stare con lui. Come lei ne aveva viste centinaia, con altrettante era stato. Non sempre Sif per lui era stato un porto sicuro. Molte volte era piacevole tuffarsi nel calore umido di chi non pretendeva da lui null'altro che ciò che era, senza dover poi legare il proprio cuore.

E Jarnsaxa?

Non era a metà strada dalle altre due. Era diametralmente all'opposto, come in quel momento, davanti a loro, con lo sguardo fisso nella luna, gli occhi adombrati da segreti che Thor non avrebbe mai conosciuto, misteriosa e forte come una forza primordiale della natura. E guardandola voltarsi verso di lui comprese perché tanto desiderava che fosse con lui anche altrove: lei era una nuova e diversa persona ogni volta che le parlava, una fiamma diversa dai diversi colori in ogni situazione, che poteva bruciarlo soltanto e che si negava a lui che tutto poteva avere. La donna che si opponeva ad un Re era l'unica donna degna di essere una Regina, era quella la verità. La calma razionale era l'unica cosa che potesse legare con il caos del vento, la pietra che poteva reggere alla forza della pioggia battente, il fuoco scaturito dopo il rombo di un fulmine.

Sif stava ancora parlando, stava parlando a Jarnsaxa stessa… lei la ascoltava? Stava guardando lui, fisso in quegli occhi di un bellissimo blu.

Lasciò il fianco di Sif, e quella si zittì immediatamente e si avvicinò a Jarnsaxa. Questa non si spostò quando lui le carezzò una guancia e le baciò piano la fronte.

«Non c'è stata cosa migliore che essere nessuno vicino a te» le disse.

Lei abbassò la testa, nascose il suo viso. «Anche per me è stato bello essere nessuno con te, Thor»

Poi la sua mano scivolò dal suo viso e voltatosi indietro raggiunse Sif, la oltrepassò e si incamminò, seguito immediatamente da Amora.

Sif rimase ancora per un attimo lì ad osservare quella figura statuaria che si stagliava contro la luna e alzava la testa, incontrando gli occhi con i suoi.

La bella guerriera ebbe un brivido e l'immotivata sensazione che fosse successo qualcosa di grave, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto toglierle tutto. Si voltò anche lei e inseguì anche lei Thor, scomparendo oltre il bordo degli alberi.

Quando entrò nell'oscurità dietro di sé sentì solo l'ululato di un lupo.

 

*

 

L'alba di quello stesso giorno lo colse nella tenda dei generali, nel nuovo campo dell'esercito. Intorno a lui c'erano troppe persone, era frastornato. Era rimasto nel silenzio contemplativo per giorni e quel caos non faceva che aggravare la sua emicrania. Seduto alla sedia principesca a capotavola vedeva generali, re e regine sciamargli intorno e discutere di cose di cui ancora non era stato messo al corrente.

Quando spiegò quello che gli era successo, Freyja si era premurata immediatamente di controllarlo, il suo tocco leggero ero fresco e aveva avuto la stessa consistenza di quello di Jarnsaxa.

«La donna che ti ha salvato era davvero molto brava» gli disse, quando ebbe finito «Davvero non ti ha detto dove abbia imparato?»

Thor nemmeno rispose. Sua madre era di fianco a lui.

A quanto pare, con la notizia della sua scomparsa si era scatenato il putiferio: Freyja e Frigga avevano unito le forze, insieme a molti altri maghi per trovare un modo di arginare la follia di Sinistro. I tre guerrieri avevano mandato avanti la guerra, mentre Lady Sif e Amora si erano dedicate interamente alla sua ricerca.

Avevano perso talmente tanto terreno da essersi avvicinati troppo alla capitale di Vanaheim e senza più il figlio di Odino a sollevare il morale degli eserciti erano arrivati da ogni dove per prenderne in mano le redini. Vedeva molti valenti Vanir e sorprendentemente c'era un ridotto gruppo di Elfi bianchi. Uno di loro, Thor lo conosceva, si chiamava Aeltri, era uno dei più fidati di Freyj, il fratello gemello di Freyja e come lei era regina di Vanaheim lui era stato incoronato da Odino re di Alfheim.

Il concilio dei maghi non aveva scoperto cosa potesse essere l'arma di Sinistro, ma era arrivata a stilare una lista venti possibilità, tutte parziali, quasi tutte improbabili, alcune decisamente impossibili, e ognuna, nel caso fosse stata quella giusta avrebbe richiesto un’azione diversa dalle altre.

A Thor girava la testa, le chiacchiere e le persone erano troppe, le responsabilità di nuovo piovute sulle sue spalle pesavano come l'intera Asgard, senza il pensiero che la prossima battaglia, se perduta, avrebbe significato la presa di Vanaheim.

Si congedò da tutti, ritirandosi nella sua tenda di nuovo allestita, con la scusa che doveva pensare.

Si era fermato davanti alla mappa dove l'esercito nemico era segnato come un puntino così vicino al loro, rosso e pulsante. Si voltò, pieno di rabbia e frustrazione e vide sua madre che entrava nella tenda.

Il suo vestito dorato le fasciava il corpo che era ancora quello di una ragazza, il suo sguardo non tradiva preoccupazione, ma era pacifico, sereno. «Madre?» le chiese quando la vide avvicinarsi e abbracciarlo con trasporto. «Cosa succede?»

«Nulla, nulla, figlio mio» ripose lei, accarezzandogli il viso «Ero sicura che stessi bene. Queste cose una madre le sa» poi vide la mappa dietro di lui e spense il dispositivo. «Non ti corrucciare»

«È quello che mi dissero prima della mia ultima battaglia» commentò Thor con amarezza, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. «Ma sono preoccupato. Possiamo forse sconfiggere il suo esercito, ma non possiamo fermare Sinistro»

«Ce la faremo, abbi fede»

«In cosa, madre?» rispese Thor con un gemito frustrato «Siamo noi quelli in cui gli altri hanno fede. Se noi non riusciamo allora chi riuscirà?»

Sua madre si morse le labbra e si andò a sedere vicino a lui, prendendogli le mani nelle sue «C'è un motivo per cui le cose accadono. Alcuni di noi hanno la vista, la lungimiranza di poter sapere perché. È un potere oscuro che ti consuma dentro, nessun essere capace di morire dovrebbe poter sapere tutto. Nessuno dovrebbe sapere il futuro. Nemmeno io vorrei» gli disse con serenità «Ma questo mio dono non porta sempre sofferenza. A volte anche speranza»

Thor si permise allora di provare speranza e si sporse verso di lei «Hai visto la nostra vittoria? Hai visto che vincevamo la guerra?» le chiese «Ti prego, madre, se è così dillo, dillo a tutti»

Lei scosse la testa «No… non proprio. Io ho visto Sinistro caduto in ginocchio e trascinato lungo le strade di Asgard. E ho visto un uomo vestito di verde che lo tirava»

«Un uomo vestito di verde? Dici forse… il Maestro degli Inganni?»

«Forse. Non lo so, figlio mio. Il verde è il colore degli stregoni. Potrebbe essere chiunque. Ma l'ho visto tirarlo per le catene e darle a te» gli sorrise «Abbi fede, Thor. Non so se vinceremo la battaglia, ma alla fine fermerai quel pazzo» gli carezzò piano la testa «Sei forte, e con la tua presenza di nuovo sul campo, tutti i nostri uomini saranno mossi dal desiderio di vincere. Fai sentire il tuo tuono e tutti ti seguiranno» gli sorrise e si alzò dal letto, sistemandosi la gonna, commentando poi in modo leggero «Non è quello che fai sempre? Chiunque ti seguirebbe se tu gliene dessi la possibilità»

Il sorriso e la speranza di Thor si incrinarono e lui abbassò la testa, facendo una risata amara «Già. Quasi sempre»

La madre lo vide così abbattuto e gli si avvicinò, rialzandogli delicatamente la testa «Qualcosa non va? Cosa ti rattrista adesso?»

Lui distolse lo sguardo e sfuggì al tocco della madre «A quanto pare non tutti mi seguirebbero. Pensavo fosse solo una persona… invece ho scoperto che ora ce ne sono due»

«Parli della bella maga che ti ha salvato?»

Lui grugnì con fastidio «Immagino che Sif abbia già parlato»

Lei sorrise «Non meravigliartene, le donne si preoccupano sempre quando i loro uomini spariscono per giorni e li passano da soli nella casa di una donna bellissima»

«Sif stessa ha detto che era bellissima?»

«L'ho dedotto io dal tono con cui ne parlava»

Thor scosse la testa e si mise le mani tra i capelli «No… non era bellissima, madre. Era la più bella donna che abbia mai visto. Quegli occhi… mi guardava e io pensavo di avere quello sguardo da sempre impresso su di me. Era…» gli sfuggivano i termini. Non era mai stato bravo con le parole, ma ne cercò qualcuna che potesse spiegare ciò che sentiva «Era come vivere sospeso in un sogno, tra passato e futuro. Non era piacevole stare con lei. Mi ha tolto il dolore dal corpo ma non mi ha dato piacere, mi ha tolto l'aria dai polmoni, i rumori dalle orecchie. Sembrava che fossimo sospesi in un punto imprecisato del tempo, oltre quella casa il mondo non esisteva» rise «Avresti dovuto vedere con quanta foga mi rimproverava, con che autorità si imponeva, anche quando ormai ero guarito, riusciva ad opporsi. Mi ha detto tanti di quei no… mi è sembrato di ricevere tutti i "no" della mia vita in una volta»

Frigga osservò la confusione nei suoi occhi e sorrise «Era davvero così diversa da tutte le altre? In meglio o in peggio?»

«Non lo so» rispose lui «In nessun modo. Era totalmente apparte»

Allora il sorriso di Frigga si aprì di più e lei si inginocchiò tra le gambe del figlio e la sua risata cristallina ebbe il potere di fargli dimenticare il posto e il luogo in cui erano «Madre…?»

«Sif ti ha mai fatto sentire una cosa simile?»

«No, mai»

«Oh, figlio mio, povero, povero figlio mio» sorrise ancora «Credo tu te ne sia innamorato»

Lui spalancò gli occhi e scosse la testa «No, non ho mai…»

«Ascoltami. Sono una donna e in questo genere di cose sono molto più esperta di voi uomini tutti d'un pezzo» prese le sue mani nelle sue e le strinse «L'amore non è semplicemente la stima. L'amore, quello che si prova per una persona con cui sai che vorrai stare per sempre, non ha nulla a che fare con l'amicizia. Non ha nulla a che fare col sesso»

«Madre!»

«Ascoltami. Una donna può essere bellissima e dolce, affabile e buona. Può accompagnarti in tutte le tue guerre, ma non significa che sia la donna giusta per rubarti il cuore. Pensa a questo. Non puoi innamorarti di te stesso, né di un ideale di perfezione, puoi innamorarti solo di chi è diverso da te. Quando alimenterai la vita intera di qualcun altro e qualcun altro alimenterà la tua sempre di più, te ne renderai conto davvero, forse. Guarda me. Non sono certo come tuo padre» e rise ancora «Mi hai capito, tesoro?»

«Non credo. No, davvero» rispose Thor confuso. «Che cosa significa? Anche se fosse… come dovrei comportarmi?»

Lei si alzò sospirò unendo insieme le mani «È semplice, cerca di nuovo quegli occhi. Se qualcun altro ti guarderà e ti accorgerai ancora che quello sguardo è fatto per guardarti e i tuoi occhi sono fatti per guardare i suoi… allora andrà tutto bene»

 

**Capitolo 9**

 

L'alba del giorno dopo li sorprese nella sua tenda, uno spiraglio entrava dalla soglia schiusa e colpiva il seno di Sif, lì addormentata vicino a lui. Le sue mani sottili erano adagiate vicino alla testa di Thor, che era rimasto sveglio per tutta la notte, senza riuscire a smettere di pensare. Non appena chiudeva gli occhi le immagini della battaglia, di Sinistro, della guerra e di Jarnsaxa si sovrapponevano.

Aveva lasciato Sif alla deriva, era rimasto fermo sotto di lei, quella notte, mentre la donna guerriera si muoveva appoggiandogli le mani sul petto. In qualche modo il suo corpo aveva provato piacere, ma quell'ondata di pace che di solito calmava la sua mente prima della battaglia non arrivò. Il corpo di Sif era stato caldo e umido, lei forse più affettuosa del solito. L'aveva preoccupata con il suo comportamento distante? Sicuramente sì, lo aveva fatto. Eppure anche se le sue mani si muovevano e la sua lingua si legava all'altra tutto sembrava distante, come se fosse un libro già letto, le cui pagine erano ormai consumate.

E pensandoci su, capì di aver letto quel libro perché era solo quello che gli altri avevano reputato il migliore.

Si alzò, scendendo dal letto e infilando la tunica. L'aria nella tenda profumava ancora di sesso, ma per la prima volta gli diede fastidio. Mentre si riallacciava l'armatura guardava la giovane addormentata, i capelli biondi sparsi ovunque sul cuscino. Legati i bracciali sui polsi e afferrato il mantello uscì dalla tenda, con la visione di quella splendida donna nuda nel suo letto che stava abbandonando.

Dopo la battaglia, forse dopo la guerra, avrebbe dovuto decidere cosa fare con lei. Ora, dopo quello che gli aveva detto sua madre, dopo Jarnsaxa, non poteva ignorare il fatto che non era amore quello che provava per Sif: era tutto tranne che l'amore che aveva descritto Frigga. Si sarebbe fatto ammazzare per lei, certo, ma come si sarebbe fatto uccidere per i suoi amici, per la sua patria, non diversamente.

Con Sif, né con nessun'altra donna si era abbassato a tanto, come con Jarnsaxa: non aveva mai e poi mai, nella sua vita, desiderato prendere qualcuno contro la sua volontà e tenerlo vicino, solo per sé e basta, scacciare il resto del mondo per averlo solo nel proprio cuore. E anche se doveva sembrare un tipo di amore sbagliato, era l'unico che gli scavava le ossa.

L'esercito si stava svegliando e preparando per il giorno della battaglia. Intorno a lui c'erano diverse centinaia di persone che lo ammiravano e di cui lui nemmeno conosceva i nomi. Oltre i bordi dell'accampamento, lì si preparava la battaglia. Alzando una mano in cielo aspettò pochi minuti.

Poi, con un tuono, Mjollnir gli arrivò in mano, e la sensazione che ne seguì fu elettrizzante. Riavere la sua fedele arma tra le dita, stringerla di nuovo, sentirla fremere e scaldarsi come se lo riconoscesse e lo salutasse gli infuse la dovuta fiducia per rialzare la testa non più come Nessuno, un povero ferito nascosto in una foresta, ma di nuovo come Thor, il figlio di Odino, il principe che avrebbe vinto quella battaglia.

 

*

 

Sif aveva affrontato molte battaglie nella sua vita e tutte le erano sempre sembrate la peggiore, mentre le combatteva. Eppure ora, in quel momento si rendeva conto che quella era la più difficile che avesse mai combattuto: le ginocchia cedevano e la sporcizia e il sudore rendevano l'elsa della spada scivolosa, ma la sua presa era salda. I suoi nemici cadevano morti a terra, dopo averla incontrata: uccidere era l'unico modo per andare avanti, e non bastava fermarli, non bastava ferirli abbastanza da farli cadere a terra, sebbene fossero poveri Vanir schiavi di un potere proibito. Thor, e anche Freyja erano stato categorici quando avevano assicurato di uccidere chiunque ferissero.

E dopo una giornata di lotta, seppur con le forze dimezzate, erano riusciti a schiacciare l'esercito nemico. In lontananza, verso l'ala più esterna dell'esercito poteva vedere i lampi e le scintille provocati dalla poderosa battaglia di magie che si scontravano in rombi che squassavano l'aria. L'aurea nera e minacciosa di Sinistro si scontrava con quella di molti altri maghi, capitanati da Freyja stessa. Frigga era rimasta al campo, tutti avevano insistito perché non prendesse parte al conflitto e rimanesse pronta a dirigere una difesa della città.

Sif riconosceva i lampi blu mandati dalla malefica lancia di Sinistro e li vedeva scontrarsi contro muraglie di seiðr verde dai bordi dorati. Un fulmine colpì il suolo, e lei ebbe la certezza che anche Thor fosse lì a fronteggiare il nemico.

Ucciso il suo ultimo Marauders si diresse a grandi falcate verso il punto in cui l'epico scontro stava avvenendo. Lungo la strada fu affiancata da Fandral e dagli altri due amici. Sgominarono chiunque si parasse davanti a loro – una forza davvero irrisoria - e corsero ad aiutare il loro compagno e principe.

Lo trovarono lì, circondato da maghi, alla sua sinistra c'era Amora, alla sua destra invece Freyja. La regina era sul suo splendido carro, i gatti selvatici che lo trainavano avevano il muso sporco di sangue e soffiavano in direzione del nemico, che solitario fronteggiava la lega che lo voleva abbattere.

I tre guerrieri e Lady Sif si portarono immediatamente alle spalle di Thor e tennero pronte le armi.

Il mago nemico aveva il mantello nero che rivelava il suo volto piuttosto stanco, i capelli neri portati all'indietro erano insudiciati di terra, gli occhi azzurri mandavano lampi d'odio. Aveva un viso strano, affilato: le labbra sottili e la fronte spaziosa, guardava con odio e rabbia tutti quegli che erano davanti.

«Arrenditi» gli intimò Thor «Il tuo esercito è stato sconfitto. Non potrai più ottenere niente continuando così. Ci opporremo a te fino a che non soccomberai» aggiunse «O morirai»

«Scegli di vivere e consegnaci l'arma» ordinò invece Freyja «E non subirai la pena di morte una volta che sarai finito!»

«Sciocchi» rise tra i denti il nemico «Non riuscirete mai a sconfiggermi. Fintanto che ho quest'arma tra le mani, sono invincibile. Potrete anche continuare a combattere, ma quando sarete stanchi, quando non ce la farete più allora potrò prendere ciò che è già mio» sorrise maleficamente «Solo che pensate sia ancora nelle vostre mani»

Poi Sinistro, protendendo il braccio in avanti e puntando la gemma blu proprio in direzione di Thor, lanciò il suo incantesimo. Freyja si parò immediatamente tra lui e il colpo, la sua energia che si scontrava con quella del mago. Il colpo fu così vicino che tutti gli asgardiani furono scaraventati all'indietro, lasciati a terra dalla potenza del colpo, tutti i presenti rimasero frastornati dal rumore e dal raggio luminoso della sua magia.

Sinistro dietro di loro, rise di gusto e si avvicinò, lanciando altri incantesimi a stento trattenuti dalla forza esigua di pochi maghi che caddero alla fine anche loro. Thor scuotendo la testa rimase in ginocchio mentre il suo avversario si avvicinava a Lady Freyja. «Vai via, figlio di Odino. Questa non è la tua guerra. Ritirati nel tuo bel regno dorato e dimenticati di noi. Lasciate Vanaheim ai Vanir»

«Te lo puoi scordare» Thor si rimise in piedi e strinse Mjollnir «Non mi arrenderò finché non sarai in ginocchio»

«Hai dimenticato il nostro ultimo incontro? Non sei capace di battermi! Nessuno può!»

Freyja si allontanò da lui, strisciando a terra «Cosa vuoi fare, mostro?!»

«Se proprio non vorrete arrendervi, sarà la regina a proclamare ME re di Vanaheim e suo compagno» e dopo che lo disse la gemma blu del suo scettro dorato si illuminò e pulsò quando venne puntato contro il petto di Freyja. «Non c'è via di fuga… e nessun modo per opp…»

Non riuscì a finire di parlare che un ringhio profondo e basso alle sue spalle lo fece trasalire. Thor, approfittando della sua distrazione prese Freyja e la spostò il più lontano possibile. Intanto Sinistro si era voltato, il suo volto era sudato e gli occhi spalancati di terrore.

Eccolo lì, proprio lui, come evocato dal nulla, un lupo enorme.

Sif trattene il respiro per la sorpresa e il terrore di vederlo così bene alla luce del giorno. Amora, anche lei aveva riconosciuto il lupo, era paralizzata vicino alla sua maestra, la quale guardava completamente spiazzata quell'incredibile animale.

Era il lupo infernale che aveva distrutto l’incantesimo che proteggeva Thor ma ora lo si poteva vedere nella sua intera grandezza: più alto di un cavallo, dal manto bianco e immacolato, ma luminoso come l’emanazione di uno spettro, gli occhi rossi come braci ardenti erano circondati da segni neri che arrivavano fin sopra le orecchie e cadevano intoro al muso come se fossero stati scavati da lacrime di pianto, le fauci che ringhiavano erano lucide di bava che gocciolava a terra. Era arrivato senza far rumore, emergendo dal nulla così come era sparito quella notte nell’oscurità. Il suo ringhiare era forte e rombante, dalle narici usciva calda condensa, come se avesse un fuoco bruciante sotto il manto immacolato. E non era da solo.

Questa volta c’era qualcuno con lui, che lo cavalcava, sembrava un bambino tra la folta pelliccia ma era un uomo adulto e si teneva alla bestia afferrandola per la voluminosa pelliccia dietro il collo. Era un mago vestito di verde, il mantello calato sulla testa ma vestito con uno spesso indumento nero e dorato. Sedeva su quell’animale come un uomo normale avrebbe fatto su un docile ronzino, le ginocchia e le caviglie ancorate ai fianchi dell’animale.

«Tu…» disse spaventato Sinistro, arretrando «di nuovo tu!»

«Ti avevo avvisato, Sinistro, ti avevo detto che sarei venuto a cercarti… ti avevo detto di non toccarlo» la voce del mago misterioso era calma, ma musicale e profonda, in qualche modo melodiosa e surreale in quel momento di terrore. «Ora pagherai per quello che hai fatto»

«No!» urlò l’altro mago «Non puoi toccarmi! Con la gemma sono intoccabile! Nemmeno tu potrai fermarmi! Tu stesso hai detto che chi aveva la gemma aveva il potere! E non sei stato capace di tenertela stretta! Il potere della tua bestia non mi fa più paura! Posso combattervi!» arrancando all’indietro lanciò un nuovo lampo di energia che si abbatté sul lupo, ma quello rimase immobile, nemmeno smosso dal potere della lancia. «Non è possibile!»

«Così hai dimostrato che mago mediocre sei, Sinistro. Puoi possedere un potere creato all’inizio del mondo, ma non puoi colpire chi non è di questa dimensione. Un lupo infernale non è un animale che si possa abbattere. Inseguono la luce del sole e della luna per divorarla e sorvegliano le porte dell’aldilà. Nessuno che possa morire può controllarli»

Sinistro lo guardò schiumante di rabbia, una grossa vena che pulsava sul collo teso minacciava di esplodere «Se non posso controllare lui vorrà dire che controllerò te!» e posizionando la lancia contro il suo nuovo nemico lanciò un nuovo incantesimo ma questo venne assorbito dal mago coperto di verde senza un gemito né cambiamento. «Sciocco» ripeté l’altro «Vuoi sostituire i miei pensieri con i tuoi?» alzò poi una mano e con un rigetto di seiðr verde lo spazzò lontano «Non c’è mente che possa controllare la mia»

Sinistro cadde a terra la lancia ancora stretta tra le mani. Era poco distante da Thor il quale non mosse un muscolo. Il mago vestito di verde doveva essere l’uomo che sua madre aveva visto nei suoi sogni premonitori… ed era un mago potentissimo, questo lo poteva vedere con i suoi occhi, lì immobile con la sua arma inerte tra le mani mentre quel misterioso mago arrivato dal vuoto riusciva con poco a sconfiggere un essere che l’aveva quasi ammazzato. Continuava a guardare la forma delle sue spalle e della sua schiena, cercando di riuscire a ricordare se l’avesse mai visto, se quella voce maschile e calda fosse davvero un ricordo o solo il sollievo di averlo lì. Vide il Maestro degli Inganni voltarsi un poco nella sua direzione, ma il mantello non lasciò trasparire nulla del suo volto. «Thor… lui…»

Freyja sapeva del sogno di Frigga. Ora in piedi anche lei alla sua destra, con gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa. «Il suo seiðr è incredibile…» disse con un’espressione di puro sconvolgimento. Era più forte del suo, più forte di quello di Frigga. Faceva accapponare la pelle. Eppure… Thor sapeva di averlo già percepito, già sentito da qualche parte, come aveva sentito l’odore di quel cane che sapeva di carne bruciata e zolfo. Era un seiðr che anche se entrava nelle narici e scuoteva il corpo aveva uno strano sapore in bocca, qualcosa di dolceamaro ma pungente.

Sinistro si rialzò e strinse di nuovo, per l’ultima volta, la sua micidiale arma tra le mani come fosse l’ultima ancora di salvezza «Non mi farò mai battere da te! Fino alla fine riuscirò a fermarti e prendere tutto il resto della tua magia!» e poi con un gesto disperato strappò la gemma dalla sua incastonatura e la tenne tra le mani. Sussurrò qualcosa prima che la gemma nella sua mano cominciasse a pulsare e ad emettere un suono intenso, come un rombo profondo, che ricordava la forza di una mareggiata. «Non puoi niente contro la gemma della mente e contro il suo stesso pensiero! Nessuno può!»

«Thor!!» Freyja gridò aggrappandosi al suo braccio mentre con un urlo di terrore anche gli altri maghi presenti arretravano e scappavano via «Scappa! è una gemma dell’infinito!» Il dio biondo non capì il suo terrore ma la strinse a sé, Mjollnir che pulsava per il pericolo e per l’energia nemica che turbinava intorno a loro e gli gridava di andarsene. In un solo frammento di secondo dovette pensare a cosa fare, se scappare via o rimanere lì per tentare di prendere Sinistro anche contro qualsiasi suo potere malvagio. Ma l’unica cosa che vide fu il Maestro degli Inganni che rimase immobile lì sulla sua cavalcatura, niente affatto scalfito dalla magia del nemico.

E quando quella magia potentissima esplose Thor afferrò Freyja e la strinse a sé voltandosi di schiena alla vicinissima esplosione che tuttavia non li raggiunse se non con una luce abbagliante di un azzurro intensissimo. Ma era un’altra luce che la stava fermando.

Voltandosi piano riuscì a vedere il Maestro degli Inganni respingere Sinistro con una forza altrettanto distruttiva, forse ancora più intensa, ma questa volta rassicurante, aveva un suono melodioso come sottili corde d’arpa appena sfiorata, ed era di un intenso verde. Nella sua mano stringeva una seconda gemma che si oppose alla prima e la respinse, il boato che provocò gli fece sanguinare le orecchie, la maga regina tra le sue braccia si era chinata, stringendosi le mani sulle orecchie urlando.

Quando la luce tornò normale, quella del semplice sole caldo Thor si voltò insieme agli altri rimasti sul posto, altri maghi, Amora, i suoi amici, Lady Sif e alcuni soldati. Non c’era più un solo suono a disturbare il silenzio, la battaglia dietro di loro era finita e i sopravvissuti erano silenziosi ed entrambe le parti guardavano verso di loro, ogni occhi e ogni mente calamitati dalla figura in verde che cavalcava quella bestia infernale e feroce, che aveva in mano una sottile gemma ovale che a malapena emetteva una tenue luce, la sua superficie levigata come quella di uno smeraldo.

Freyja tratteneva il respiro, così come Thor, e tutti si irrigidirono quando l’Ingannatore scese dalla sua cavalcatura e a grandi falcate eleganti andò verso il corpo ora innocuo di Sinistro: vicino alle sue mani, a terra, giaceva la gemma della mente.

Quando il mago si chinò per prenderla Freyja diede un colpo preoccupato a Thor. «Fermalo, non lasciargliela prendere!»

Ed era giusto. Non lasciare che un nuovo Sinistro si sostituisse al primo, che quella gemma – qualsiasi diavoleria fosse e da qualsiasi posto provenisse- fosse sepolta da qualche parte e blindata per poi buttare e dimenticare la chiave. Così Thor lasciò il suo fianco e si diresse verso il mago il quale però l’aveva già presa.

«Fermo!» gli intimò e l’altro si fermò. Gli dava la schiena. «Fermo e consegnami quell’arma!» disse puntogli contro Mjollnir. L’altro si voltò piano verso di lui, il volto ancora coperto. Thor non sapeva cosa pesare, né se verso quel micidiale sconosciuto potesse fare qualcosa per fermarlo.

«Vorresti questa, Thor?» rispose il mago. Nella sua mano quella sfera azzurra che pulsava si ruppe in mille pezzi e ne emerse una piccola gemma dal colore ambrato. La tenne sospesa tra l’indice e il pollice per un attimo, prima di sporgere il braccio verso di lui e dire «Tieni. È tua»

Ma il principe Æsir rimase immobile. Osservava la mano guantata che gli stava porgendo quella diavoleria infernale. Sotto i suoi piedi, Sinistro svenuto, forse morto. Eppure tutto il resto scomparve quando l’altro disse il suo nome. L’aveva detto con familiarità, ma con trasporto. La sua voce era densa di sentimento. E improvvisamente gli venne in mente chi potesse essere quell’incredibile mago che ancora non si faceva vedere, chi tra tutti i nove regni potesse mai volerlo aiutare, cedergli un potere così grande per nulla… un mago potente che poteva fare di tutto solo per lui.

Spalancò gli occhi quando il dubbio cedeva il passo alla realizzazione e la sorpresa a qualcosa che non poteva essere descritto ma che somigliava immensamente alla felicità, di quella paralizzante che faceva piangere tanto era forte, e se non lo era allora ci era vicino.

«Thor!» era qualcuno che lo incitava a prendere la gemma. Era Sif? Che importanza aveva se…

L’uomo che aveva di fronte ritrasse la mano vicino al petto quando lo vide immobile a guardarlo con gli occhi che minacciavano di uscirgli dalla testa, la gola secca, il torace immobile perché aveva dimenticato di respirare. Allora il mago abbassò la testa e portò l’altra mano al suo cappuccio e lo tirò via. Gli ricadde dal capo sulla schiena senza fare un suono.

«Thor!»

«THOR!»

«Fratello»

In quello stesso momento lo chiamarono in molti. Dietro di lui stavano gridando il suo nome, qualcuno gli diceva di allontanarsi, altri stavano arrivando a prenderlo ma a lui cadde semplicemente il martello di mano con un sonoro suono metallico che riverberò appena.

Perché davanti a lui aveva due occhi rossi fin troppo conosciuti e quella bocca che l’aveva chiamato in quel modo – l’unica bocca ad averlo mai definito tale – era conosciuta. Erano l’ultima cosa che ricordava di Midgard, era il sorriso sornione di chi la sapeva lunga che gli era rimasto impresso a fuoco nella mente come la base del suo intero essere.

Loki era cambiato. Non solo nel corpo, ma anche nel viso. Non c’era nessuna traccia di infanzia sulla sua pelle blu, i capelli neri non più tenuti giù con difficoltà e gli ricadevano sulle spalle. Ma il suo sguardo poteva essere cambiato, forse erano rughe di qualche espressione che Thor non conosceva quelle intorno alla bocca, l’espressione di preoccupazione o forse di felicità – non lo sapeva- c’erano molte cose su quel viso familiare ed estraneo che non riconosceva, una mappa di avvenimenti, il tempo degli anni in cui non aveva più avuto sue notizie che avrebbe ripercorso interamente, questo lo sapeva.

«Thor… mi dispiace per…» stava per dire, abbassando lo sguardo. In quel momento gli ritornò in mente come un pugno quella prima volta che l’aveva toccato intenzionalmente, gli occhi lucidi e densi di dispiacere, la testa abbassata, quando erano vicino alla porta delle sue stanze, quando l’aveva implorato di perdonarlo.

Thor non disse nulla ma annullò la distanza tra loro con due veloci falcate e lo strinse a sé come se potesse farselo entrare dentro attraverso la pelle. Il suo viso affondò nei suoi capelli, il suo profumo - non l’avrebbe mai scordato! Il profumo dell’infanzia, il profumo della complicità! - gli diede alla testa. Il cuore gli stava randellando il petto e gli occhi pizzicavano di lacrime, ma le sue mani gli stringevano la schiena e lo tenevano stretto. Non sarebbe mai più andato da nessuna parte, non doveva lasciarlo andare mai più. Tutto ciò che contava era che fosse vivo. E quanto era vivo!

Questa volta la sua testa non appoggiava sulla sua, ma sulle sue spalle. Ora erano alti allo stesso modo. Come era stato possibile?

Si sentì stringere a sua volta, le affusolate mani di Loki – erano sempre uguali, quelle - gli cingevano il collo. «Stai bene? Stai bene?» fu la prima cosa che chiese, afferrandogli il viso, puntando gli occhi nei suoi.

Anche Loki era commosso e annuiva con un leggero sorriso «Sì. Sì. Sto bene»

Quella era la cosa più importante.

Niente Vanaheim, niente più Sinistro. Tutto quello che era importante era Loki, tra le sue braccia, vivo.

 

*

 

Loki si guardava intono nella sua tenda. Era in piedi e osservava gli oggetti per la guerra, di arredamento essenziale, ma dall’innegabile gusto asgardiano. I suoi occhi, non più tondi come quelli che aveva da bambino ma ugualmente grandi, avevano lo stesso sguardo silenzioso ma profondo. Thor lo osservava mentre versava ad entrambi del vino in coppe dorate.

Si era tolto il mantello verde, ora lasciato casualmente su una sedia, e poteva vedere quel corpo così diverso da quello che ricordava. Sorrise, avvicinandosi e porgendogli uno dei calici. «Bevi ancora vino come un uccellino?»

Loki si voltò verso di lui e prese il calice, facendo attenzione a non sfiorargli le dita – un gesto che non passò inosservato ma Thor non disse niente. Invece l’altro fece un sorriso prima di bere un piccolissimo sorso «Un mago deve pure fare attenzione» commentò poi leccandosi le labbra «Se la mia magia viene dal mio corpo, non è mai opportuno avvelenarlo» ma bevve un altro piccolo sorso abbassando lo sguardo per poi tornare ad osservare la stanza «E così che vive un principe di Asgard?»

Thor sorrise, guardando anche lui la branda ampia ma spartana su cui dormiva nella tenda del campo «La guerra ti nega dei piaceri, anche se sei Thor figlio di Odino» bevve l’ultimo sorso di vino e poi guardò seriamente l’altro che aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Stava aspettando che gli ponesse qualche domanda, era ovvio, ma i suoi occhi non erano limpidi, e Thor ebbe paura di fargli le mille domande che affollavano la sua mente. Aggirandolo e mettendosi davanti a lui lo osservò con serietà «Non ti chiederò di dirmi quello che ti è successo, se non vuoi dirlo»

Le sue parole sorpresero Loki, il quale lo guardò sbalordito, ma Thor continuò «Ma prima che vengano a cercarci, prima che tutti i Nove Regni vengano qui a fare domande scomode, voglio che tu mi dica solo una cosa»

Loki annuì e l’altro gli fece solo quella domanda «Sei stato tu a dare la gemma dell’infinito a Sinistro?»

«No» rispose prontamente Loki, senza quasi fargli finire di formulare la frase «Io…» cominciò a dire ma poi si morse le labbra. Scosse la testa e sospirò, poggiando il calice ancora pieno per metà sul tavolo «Molti non crederanno alle mie parole. Anzi, penso che nessuno mi crederà, ma Thor ti giuro su tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso che non ho dato la gemma a Sinistro, né con intenzione e né senza» si passò una mano tra i capelli con un gesto elegante, se pur di nervosismo. Tornò a guardarlo negli occhi «Me l’ha rubata. Io non gli ho ceduto nulla. Stavo cercando anche io un modo per riprenderla. Ma senza la Gemma dello Spirito non ne sarei stato capace»

«Quindi quando ho mandato a chiamare il Maestro degli Inganni non mi hai risposto perché stavi già cercando un modo per batterlo?»

Loki annuì.

«Freyja ha detto che le Gemme dell’infinito erano una leggenda. Le aveva citate tra le possibili cause del potere di Sinistro, ma credeva fosse praticamente impossibile»

«Anche io lo pensavo» commentò Loki, sedendosi alla sedia e riprendendo a bere «Ma nei miei viaggi per Yggdrasill ho visto molte cose, alcune di esse credevo fossero impossibili. Le Gemme erano tra queste. Ne ho rintracciate alcune delle sei che dovrebbero essere in totale. Quella gemma» indicò quella della Mente, adagiata solitaria sul tavolo «L’avevo trovata da poco, ma il posto in cui era non era sicuro. Così ho pensato di prenderla per trovarle un nascondiglio migliore»

«Avevi intenzione di usarla?» chiese serio Thor

«E per cosa?» commentò Loki bevendo il suo ultimo sorso di vino rosso, così denso da sembrare nero «Non ho molte aspirazioni. Lo sai, nella mia vita ho solo ricercato la conoscenza… ed essa porta a due cose, alla verità o alla menzogna»

«Per questo Il Maestro degli Inganni…»

Loki annuì di nuovo «È facile ingannare quando sei l’unico a sapere le cose, Thor. Mi conosci non sono mai stato diverso da quello che sono» dopo quell’ultimo commento amaro continuò: «Alla fine Sinistro riuscì a sorprendermi e a sottrarmi la gemma. Sai anche questo, non sono proprio una persona che si definisce fortunata» Thor scosse la testa e sorrise di quella battuta ma Loki aveva continuato a parlare «L’unica altra gemma che potevo usare ed era facilmente reperibile in tempi brevi era questa» allora mise la gemma dello spirito, quella verde, di fianco a quella ambrata della Mente. «È stata la prima che ho trovato. Era su Midgard»

Thor la prese in mano, ma per lui era solo un freddo sasso che pesava molto «Per quello era più facile da raggiungere. Puoi muoverti su Midgard senza problemi»

Loki annuì, anche se quella di Thor non era una domanda. «Mi dispiace solo di non essere arrivato prima» abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo «Ho saputo che sei stato gravemente ferito»

Thor scosse la testa «Sai che sono più duro di una montagna»

L’altro sorrise «Sì, lo so bene. Ci vorrebbe un bel po’ per romperti quella testaccia dura» e poi rise, i suoi occhi si illuminarono, Thor rimase a sorridere come un ebete al suono di quella risata che da tanto, troppo tempo non gli carezzava le orecchie «Non sei cambiato per niente dall’ultima volta che ti ho visto»

«AAH» sbottò Thor andandogli vicino e battendogli una mano sulla spalla «Dovremmo parlare di te, invece!» gli disse poi facendolo alzare dalla sedia, poggiandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle. «Guardati» stava sorridendo con il più genuino dei sorrisi «Sei…»

«Cresciuto» continuò Loki, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo «Non abbastanza, ma almeno un po’»

«Non abbastanza? Loki sei alto quanto me!» gli carezzò la testa «Ma guarda, non potrò più scompigliarti i capelli, o appoggiare il mento sulla tua testa!» quella era una cosa che gli dispiaceva davvero. Affondare col viso nei capelli neri dell’altro era sempre stato il suo modo preferito sia per prenderlo in giro sia per dimostrargli affetto. Poi gli testò le braccia e le sentì dure e forti. Rimase sbalordito «Sono muscoli quelli che sento?»

Loki rise e si scostò da lui, a disagio «Ti stupisce così tanto?»

«Stai dicendo che sai combattere?»

Loki gli fece un sorriso sornione, di traverso «E se fosse?»

Thor strabuzzò gli occhi ma poi si inorgoglì e ispirò per gonfiare il petto in un gesto inconscio «Sarebbe una cosa fantastica»

Loki scoppiò a ridere e riempì di nuovo la coppa di Thor per poi porgerla ancora «Vivendo come continuo viaggiatore nei Nove Regni bisogna imparare a difendersi da tutto… e saper maneggiare qualche lama affilata per salvarsi la vita» il suo sorriso si ridistese e i suoi occhi caddero immediatamente a Mjollnir, allacciato alla cintura di Thor. «Anche se il passo più importante lo hai fatto tu»

Thor notò l’oggetto del suo interesse e si inorgoglì ancora di più. Afferrò il martello e lo rigirò tra le dita «Sì, in effetti è davvero un passo importante… sai, diventare degno, alzare il martello e diventare erede, una noia pazzesca» rise sarcastico.

Loki scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso «Lo so» gli disse «C’ero alla cerimonia»

A Thor si fermò il braccio a mezz’aria, mentre stava per portare il bicchiere alla bocca. Lo guardò intensamente, lo stomaco che fece una capriola e si annodò con uno spasmo che gli seccò la gola. «Sei venuto ad Asgard? Per vedere la cerimonia di incoronazione?»

«Sono venuto per vedere te»

Thor sbatté più volte le palpebre, senza capire «Perché allora non sei mai…»

Loki si voltò e fece un veloce movimento con le spalle «Erano anni che non ci parlavamo. Non sapevo cosa dirti. Non sapevo nemmeno se tu avresti voluto parlare come me… o se ancora ti ricordassi»

Thor lasciò il bicchiere con un gesto nervoso e voltò Loki con quella stessa intimità che avevano avuto da giovani, quando il principe si permetteva di toccarlo con familiarità senza problemi. Loki si irrigidì quando una mano dell’altro gli afferrò la base della nuca e l’altra gli strinse un braccio per girarlo velocemente, con una strana rabbia che lui aveva sempre fatto fatica a comprendere.

Era quell’emozione violenta che somigliava all’ira quando imponeva di afferrare il corpo del nemico, come una violenza minacciosa, ma che intimava solo con le parole e con un calore fisico che non era quello che scaturiva da colpi o ferite ma da una presa salda e dalle sue mani che ancora non avevano paura di toccare la sua pelle blu fredda come il ghiaccio. Loki rimase ammutolito come quando gli capitava da bambino, quando la vicinanza di Thor gli mandava in sovraccarico il cervello e il suo tocco azzerava tutte le sue capacità mentali. Aveva creduto che non avrebbe più reagito in quel modo infantile e pauroso davanti all’altro. La vicinanza di altre persone non gli aveva sempre dato fastidio, e si era abituato riuscendo a rimanere concentrato anche quando da giovane non ci sarebbe riuscito. Con Thor, purtroppo cominciava a capire che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

«Te l’ho già detto mille volte. Non mi dimenticherò di te. MAI» poi lo vide rigido come un pezzo di marmo e lasciò la presa. L’altro si allontanò di qualche passo e guardò altrove «Sei ancora a disagio quando altri ti stanno vicino?»

 Loki annuì. «Su Jotunheim sono ancor più distati che su Midgard. E ho viaggiato molto spesso da solo»

Per un attimo nella mente di Thor balzò l’immagine di un Loki solitario sulle strade deserte, sotto le stelle ad inseguire chissà quale favola. Era triste, ma sorrise «Mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto se mi avessi parlato alla mia incoronazione» lo guardò negli occhi «C’era tuo fratello Byleistr, e quando lo guardavo non potevo non smettere di pensare che avrei preferito mille volte di più che ci fossi tu al suo posto. È stato un giorno memorabile ma se ci fossi stato tu sarebbe stato perfetto»

Loki si irrigidì di nuovo e ancora una volta abbassò gli occhi «Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto essere più coraggioso… eppure…» lo guardò con uno sguardo triste ma languido «Sembrava già perfetto. Tu e i tuoi amici eravate così uniti… i tuoi genitori così fieri di te. Il mondo intero stava gioendo per te. Mi sentivo fuori posto»

«Non lo sarai mai»

Loki fece una risata amara «Sono ancora quello che sono: sarò fuori posto ovunque»

«Non con me» gli prese una mano e la strinse «Io non sono mai stato fuori posto quando ero con te» per un attimo gli occhi di Loki tornarono così adorabilmente tondi come quando era un bambino. Anche l’altro strinse le dita intono alle sue.

 

*

 

Quando uscirono dalla tenda di Thor c’era un intero esercito di sopravvissuti che stava ad attenderli. Thor teneva in mano entrambe le gemme dell’infinito ma di fianco a lui camminava Loki che non sembrava minimamente toccato dagli sguardi poco amichevoli di chi li osservava, ma in fondo era sempre stato bravo a non manifestare ciò che veramente pensava.

Al centro dell’accampamento c’erano altri che attendevano il loro arrivo, i suoi amici, i generali, alte cariche, sua madre e Lady Freyja. Sinistro incatenato, inerme, era al centro esatto dello spiazzo. Intorno a loro l’esercito aspettava un verdetto. Quando Thor si presentò lo guardò a lungo e poi guardò sua madre, la quale invece non toglieva gli occhi dal suo amico dalla pelle blu. Non le aveva detto chi fosse ma sicuramente lo aveva intuito. Dallo sguardo dei suoi amici invece intuiva che loro non ne avevano idea e continuavano a guardare lo Jotun come se potesse cercare di ucciderli tutti da un momento all’altro.

A lungo aveva pensato a cosa fare di Sinistro nel caso in cui non fosse morto in battaglia, cercando di resistere e altrettanto a lungo non aveva mai saputo darsi una risposta. Guardò allora Loki che rimase lì di fianco a lui a guardare Sinistro senza lasciar trasparire la minima impressione. Si rivolse alla fine all’assemblea di Æsir e Vanir, insieme ad alcuni elfi presenti.

«Amici» disse tuonando, in modo che tutti potessero sentirlo «Oggi, finalmente, finisce questa guerra insensata!»

Un urlo di giubilo ne seguì ma lui lo placò alzando una mano, per poi puntarla verso il carcerato, sporco di fango e sangue ma in ginocchio «Il nostro nemico è stato abbattuto, per la sua mano scellerata molti dei nostri, amici, fratelli, sono morti. Per mesi abbiamo continuato a batterci con onore e forza. Nessuno sarà mai dimenticato per il suo sacrificio, nessuno! Stasera e poi domani, quando torneremo a casa, ad Asgard – seguì un urlo ancora più forte di quello precedente- onoreremo i nostri caduti con notti di feste e fiumi di birra e festeggeremo con loro che ci attendono nel Vallala!»

Ancora urla di consenso e di giubilo che squassarono l’aria ma ancora una volta Thor le placò «Ma» cominciò «Non possiamo dimenticare a chi va il grande onore di averci permesso questo successo e di averci permesso, anche grazie al nostro coraggio, di avere l’opportunità di fermare costui» e indicò Sinistro in catene «dalla sua scellerata follia» dopo un attimo di pausa si allontanò di qualche passo e poi indicò davanti a tutti Loki, il quale lo guardava fissamente.

«Io ora lo ringrazio pubblicamente e lo invito a condividere con noi la nostra tavola e il nostro cibo. Egli è Loki, figlio di Laufey e Farbauti, principe di Jotunheim e Midgard» alle sue parole seguì un silenzio attonito e sconvolto, ma lui aggiunse con la voce pregna di affetto: «e mio più grande amico» gli batté poi con cameratismo una mano sulla spalla «Egli è un mago molto potente. Ci ha fermati dal potere di questa» e tenne be in vista la gemma della Mente «Usata con scopi malvagi da Sinistro che l’aveva trafugata. Ma è riuscito grazie a quest’altra» e alzò la gemma dello Spirito «Ha viaggiato per prenderla e darci la possibilità di trionfare. Per cui tratterò questa con me, e sarà custodita come merita nei tesori di Asgard, ma gli cederò la seconda, poiché ne è il legittimo proprietario» e dicendolo cedette la gemma blu a Loki.

Un mormorio diffuso si diffuse tra i presenti. Thor era sicuro che molti non condividevano la sua scelta di ridare la pietra a Loki, in quanto lo vedevano come una minaccia, ma non gli importò. «Dimmi, fratello» gli disse «Tu che sei sempre stato più saggio di me cosa mi consiglieresti adesso?»

Loki guardò il resto dell’assemblea che ancora lo guardava con sospetto e gli si avvicinò all’orecchio «Sei uno sciocco. Non appoggeranno mai la tua decisone di ridarmi la pietra»

«Non mi interessa. Non mento, né mi approprio di ciò che non è mio»

Loki gli sorrise «Ancora il solito eroe idealista?» ma poi guardò Sinistro, ancora in ginocchio «Fai attenzione ora. Hai il tuo popolo insoddisfatto, dovrai dargli qualcosa per cui gioire e dimenticarsi di ciò che hai detto»

Anche Thor guardò Sinistro che li guardava entrambi con sfida. «Cosa suggerisci?»

«Se vuoi essere crudele con lui e sembrare magnanimo trascinalo in catene davanti a tuo padre. Se invece vuoi fargli un favore e risparmiargli la prigionia eterna nel posto peggiore di Asgard giustizialo e spargi il suo sangue» poi si voltò a guardare la folla che ancora bisbigliava «Non c’è nulla di più che il popolo ama della vendetta e del sangue» e dopo averlo detto si allontanò da lui.

Thor osservò la sua schiena larga ma elegante allontanarsi e si chiese cosa dovesse fare. Guardò negli occhi sua madre ancora una volta, poi gli altri presenti al consesso. Per ultimi osservò gli occhi sbarrati e per la prima volta terrorizzati di Sinistro.

La cosa giusta, la cosa equa da fare, sapeva qual era. Quello che avrebbe fatto un vero eroe, ciò che un principe avrebbe fatto. Chiudendo gli occhi gli ritornò in mente quel campo nella neve pieno di impronte di cavalli, quando non aveva scelto la soluzione più conveniente, ma la più giusta.

Quando li riaprì, per la prima volta, gli piovve addosso la consapevolezza che quel periodo era concluso. E Loki, sotto quell’aurora boreale tra i ghiacciai lo aveva capito molto prima di lui.

Ciò che un uomo giusto avrebbe fatto era dargli un processo e poi gettarlo in carcere. Sospirando, capì quello che voleva dire Loki con le parole di poco prima. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta ridandogli la gemma, ma se fosse tornato ad Asgard c’era l’eventualità che con il processo Odino la volesse indietro.

La semplice verità era che non poteva comportarsi in modo giusto ed equo due volte, perché il mondo non lo era. Loki voleva dirgli che doveva scegliere tra il trattare giustamente lui o Sinistro.

Quando, tempo dopo, la piazza si svuotò, Loki lo prese per un braccio e lo allontanò dal cadavere senza testa di Sinistro.

Non aveva detto nulla, e anche se Thor si sentiva in colpa avrebbe scelto altre mille volte Loki, anche solo per dimostrargli che sarebbe stato al primo posto. Mai più escluso.

Mai più.

 

 

**Capitolo 10**

 

Thor non era sicuro di come gli Æsir avrebbero reagito alla presenza di Loki. Ad Asgard, i pochi Jotun che erano venuti in visita ufficiale, alcuni commercianti, altri dignitari, non si mostravano spesso. Era convinto che un esemplare così insolito come Loki avrebbe attirato ancora maggiore attenzione, e così fece.

Ma a Thor non dava fastidio fin tanto che non dava fastidio a Loki stesso.

Suo fratello non si era presentato al banchetto della sera, quando avevano festeggiato la fine della battaglia del campo. Gli aveva chiesto se voleva che facesse montare una tenda solo per lui. Aveva scosso la testa e aveva detto che poteva risparmiare le forze, se il mattino dopo fossero partiti. Così Thor aveva insistito perché prendesse la sua tenda per riposare. Lo vedeva piuttosto spossato. «Ho usato molte energie oggi, Thor. È stato un girono molto lungo e una battaglia difficile»

Così il principe l’aveva lasciato, certo che non vi sarebbe tornato per la notte, così da potergli cedere il letto. Non programmava di giacere con Sif, ma la serata si concluse comunque in quel modo senza che potesse evitarlo. Erano stati nella tenda della bella guerriera e lei era di nuovo stata feroce come una leonessa mentre cercava di distrarlo da pensieri che convergevano per lo più su Loki e sull’esecuzione di Sinistro. La sua donna non era mai stata passionale come in quei giorni, forse conscia della fine di qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stata tra loro.

Poco prima di sparire nella sua tenda, Fandral, ubriaco, aveva alzato un calice «Al tuo più grande e caro amico!» gettando il cono con disprezzo e prendendo per le spalle una bella valchiria, che lo seguiva altrettanto ubriaca. Hogun era rimasto muto senza dire una sola parola, semplicemente guardandolo con quello che non era risentimento ma era ugualmente uno sguardo ferito. Volstagg aveva azzannato una coscia di pollo e pulendosi la barba dal grasso colato bevendo birra gli aveva detto: «Lasciali, domani si renderanno conto della loro stupidità»

«Fanno bene a sentirsi insultati»

«No, per niente» come al solito il suo amico rotondo diceva perle di verità nel più diretto dei modi possibili «Noi ne abbiamo passate tante, è vero. Non ci hai mai raccontato come era per te Midgard. Se lo reputi il migliore di tutti i tuoi amici, immagino sia andata proprio bene» aveva azzannato una nuova coscia pollo per poi concludere, masticando avidamente: «E se noi siamo grandi amici e non ci hai mai parlato di lui vuol dire che è su un altro livello. Se non ci possiamo arrivare, non mi importa. Non è quanto sei amato dal tuo amico, l’importante, ma quanto tu lo ami. Domani, quando passerà la sbronza, lo capiranno» e poi aveva ruttato. Thor aveva sorriso e gli aveva sussurrato un «Grazie» ma poi l’altro lo interruppe «Pensa piuttosto a Sif!»

E lui non ci aveva pensato se non la mattina dopo. Non era riuscito a dormire nemmeno quella notte. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva rivisto più e più volte la testa di Sinistro che veniva mozzata, inframmezzato da ricordi del passato, quando Loki era sottile come giunco e leggero come una piuma, quando sarebbe stato capace di prenderselo in spalla e nasconderselo addosso per portarlo ovunque con sé. Non aveva pensato a lui per troppo, troppo tempo e ora tutto quel silenzioso dolore si era convertito in strana eccitazione che non lo faceva dormire ma lo angosciava, perché lui c’era, non se l’era immaginato. In quel momento stava dormendo nel suo letto a pochi passi da dove si trovava adesso, alzandosi sarebbe potuto andare a vederlo.

Si alzò quando ancora il sole non era sorto e l’accampamento era silenzioso come un cimitero di ubriachi distrutti dagli eterni festeggiamenti della sera prima. Quando si rimise seduto allora Sif parlò. Pensava che fosse addormentata, ma lei spalancò gli occhi e lo guardò: «Dove vai così presto?»

«C’è tanto da fare prima partire» mentì.

Si stava rimettendo gli stivali, in silenzio, conscio dello sguardo di Sif su di lui. Dopo alcuni momenti, quando infilò di nuovo la tunica sulle brache, sfilando i capelli biondi dal colletto lei disse con fredda indifferenza che mascherava interesse: «Perché non ci hai mai parlato di lui?»

«Voi non avete mai chiesto» rispose lui, duro.

«Questo non ti ha mai impedito di parlare lo stesso»

Thor si fermò e sospirò, guardandosi la mano sfregiata dal segno della sua fratellanza con Loki «Faceva male» disse con un sussurro, per poi rivolgerle un’occhiata fugace «Anche solo ricordare che era a mondi di distanza era una fitta al cuore» si alzò e afferrò il mantello.

«Perché non si andato a cercarlo allora? Hai avuto molte occasioni» chiese a quel punto lei, prima che lui potesse uscire dalla tenda. Lui si fermò ancora, osservando il cielo che schiariva pian piano, non era il viola delicato delle albe di Midgard che tanto gli erano rimaste nel cuore quando le aspettava con Loki per salutare il sole dopo la Lunga Notte.

«Pensavo che fosse lui a non volermi più vedere…» cominciò «E avevo paura di vedere come dopo il mio abbandono fosse stato lasciato alla deriva» abbassò la testa e uscì dalla tenda, procedendo a grandi falcate verso la sua, che rossa svettava tra le altre, più grande e decorata. Entrò senza fare rumore.

Lo vide nel letto, riverso da un lato. Dormiva ancora rannicchiato come un bambino, almeno, con entrambe le mani sotto il cuscino. I capelli neri erano dispersi come raggi intorno alla sua testa, più lunghi di quanto glieli avesse mai visti. Stava a petto nudo, coperto appena dalla coperta, i vestiti da viaggio abbandonati ai piedi del letto.

Thor gli si avvicinò cautamente e quando poggiò un ginocchio sul materasso per piegarsi e scuoterlo delicatamente quello si svegliò immediatamente. Prima che Thor potesse accorgersi aveva un coltello sottile puntato alla gola, sbucato da sotto il cuscino, già pronto nella mano di Loki, il quale lo guardava con il fiatone e gli occhi ancora appannati dal sonno, ma si fermò quando lo riconobbe. Si ritrasse altrettanto velocemente, lasciando il pugnale sul letto, aveva una particolare forma a triangolo.

«Perdonami» gli disse scostandosi poi e girandosi sull’altro fianco.

Thor era rimasto immobile a guardarlo. Lo vide tremare appena prima di riprendere il controllo di sé stesso e scostarsi i capelli dal viso, portandoseli dietro le orecchie. Allora si sporse ancora verso di lui e gli poggiò una mano tra quelli stessi capelli. Era sudato e quando li scosse rilasciarono il suo profumo. Loki si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò intensamente «Mi dispiace, è stato un riflesso. Non volevo…»

«Non sono mai venuto a cercarti perché mi sentivo in colpa» lo interruppe prima che l’altro finisse di parlare. Lo Jotun lo guardò senza capire. Si voltò meglio verso di lui e così la mano di Thor finì sulla sua tempia «Non ha senso» gli disse «Di cosa avresti dovuto sentirti in colpa?»

«Di averti lasciato» Thor si sedette anche lui sul letto, precisamente di fronte a lui. Con la mano che aveva sulla sua testa scese fino a carezzargli la guancia «Ti ho lasciato andare via» ritrasse la mano e guardò in basso il coltello ancora tra i loro corpi «Avrei dovuto insistere. Avrei dovuto prenderti con la forza e portarti ad Asgard, avrei dovuto farti stare zitto. Legarti in un sacco se fosse stato necessario. Non mi doveva importare del parere degli altri, di quello che era opportuno fare, ma dovevo fare la cosa giusta e portarti con me»

Loki scosse la testa «Non ci sarebbe stato modo. Avrei finito per odiarti per averlo fatto»

«Avrei sopportato il tuo odio. Sarei riuscito a sopportare qualsiasi cosa facessi. Ma se fossi stato con me non ci sarebbe stato motivo per viaggiare in ogni dove per scoprire la conoscenza, ti avrei aperto le biblioteche dei Nove Mondi con una sola parola. Non saresti mai stato da solo a dover scambiare incantesimi per informazioni come Maestro degli Inganni. Questo» prese il pugnale e lo gettò a terra «Non avrebbe avuto motivo di esistere perché dovunque ti saresti addormentato ti avrei protetto. È colpa mia. Sarei dovuto venirti a cercare» abbassò ancora la testa, afferrandola con il palmo della mano «Avrei dovuto viziarti in modo imbarazzante e non l’ho fatto»

Loki gli prese il viso per farglielo alzare. Era più vicino e anche se lieve, i suoi occhi mostravano commozione «Thor» gli disse «Non sono pentito di quello che ho fatto. Mi ha reso forte in modi che non credevo. Avevo bisogno di trovare la mia strada e tu la tua. Non è colpa tua. Avrei dovuto superare prima il mio imbarazzo e venire da te»

«È stato stupido da parte tua pensare che non volessi più avere niente a che fare con te»

«Non ho potuto interpretare diversamente il tuo, di silenzio» gli lasciò il viso e si allontanò scendendo dal letto «Ma ora siamo qui, non è vero?»

«Sì» anche Thor si alzò. «E verrai con me ad Asgard?»

Loki lo guardò per un attimo, raccattando per terra i suoi abiti da viaggio e poi, silenziosamente, annuì.

«Mi permetterai di viziarti quel po’ che serve per farmi sentire bene?»

L’altro rise «Non sono certo una donzella in difficoltà. Sono anche io un principe, sono tuo uguale e uno dei maghi più potenti in circolazione» lo disse con un tono di falsa modestia «Ci sono pochi modi in cui puoi viziarmi in cui non sia stato viziato»

«Non sei stato viziato ad Asgard» rispose Thor, ridendo ancora «Che ne dici di molte attenzioni? Queste potrebbero andare? Talmente tante che quando te ne andrai sarai così triste da tornare indietro»

L’altro sogghignò «Questo ricatto passivo aggressivo non ti si addice. Vuoi tenermi chiuso da qualche parte?»

«Potrei»

«Attento, dio del tuono» disse alla fine Loki «Non sono un animale fatto per vivere in cattività»

«Potrei addomesticarti» concluse Thor «Come tu hai fatto con il tuo Lupo»

«Il mio è stato un compito facile, il tuo non lo sarà»

«Scommetto il contrario» Thor rise «Ricordati che Thor il dio del Tuono non ha mai perso una scommessa!»

 

*

 

«Ancora non capisco» Thor era alterato. Era in un salone degli appartamenti dei suoi genitori. Frigga guardava in silenzio suo figlio innervosirsi sempre di più.

Odino, d’altra parte era immobile, in piedi vicino alla finestra. Il suo unico occhio brillava di fastidio. «Non cambierò la legge per un individuo solo»

«La tua legge è ingiusta e intransigente!»

«Thor» lo ammonì sua madre «Non lasciare che l’emozione o l’affetto che provi per quello Jotun ti facciano sragionare. Tuo padre deve apparire come un sovrano forte, e Loki è una potenziale minaccia. Siamo immensamente felici del suo aiuto e del suo supporto, ma nessuno si sentirà al sicuro se non si sottometterà in modo chiaro ad Odino. E non deve mostrare di avere troppa influenza su di te»

Thor digrignò i denti, portando le mani dietro la schiena e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro «Non è influenza che ha su di me. Non mi ha chiesto nulla, è un mio pensiero quello di venire a chiedere»

«Lo sappiamo» rispose suo padre «Quando i tempi saranno meno tesi e più maturi forse potremo cambiare la legge»

«Mi sono stancato» disse Thor con rabbia «Di dover distinguere tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che conviene ad un principe»

«Da ciò che dice l’ambasciatore Byleistr, Loki non è solo molto potente ma dotato di una grande intelligenza. Sono sicuro che comprenderà la situazione» disse Odino risoluto. «I tuoi sentimenti di amicizia sono ammirevoli, ma avrei preferito che li avessi rivolti a Helblindi o Thiazi e non al terzogenito malato»

«Fortuna che non l’ho fatto» commentò con sarcasmo Thor «Altrimenti saremmo tutti sotto il controllo di un pazzo con un Gemma dell’infinito che non aveva la pallida idea di come si usasse»

«Loki è sicuramente un ottimo alleato, questo lo ha messo in chiaro. Ma dovevi coltivare altri legami su Midgard e non legarti ad uno solo»

«Potevi provarci tu» Thor era sempre più infuriato «Ma hai preferito farlo fare ad un bambino lasciato da solo per secoli»

«Thor!» sua madre rimase indignata ma lui la ignorò puntando il dito verso Odino «Sono cose che non ho mai detto è vero. Ma provate ad essere anche voi grati a Loki per esserci stato per me e non avermi fatto impazzire in un luogo dove tu» e indicò il padre «mi hai gettato senza nemmeno chiedere nulla a mia madre»

Frigga rimase ammutolita e Odino impietrito dal comportamento del figlio «Sono io, non Loki ad arrabbiarmi, perché lui diversamente da me è come te» disse al padre «Pensa al bene della politica e non a cosa è giusto fare. E ha dimostrato più volte di interessarsi alla _mia_ immagine e non alla sua, perciò so per certo che non si arrabbierà per quello che hai detto, ma anzi dirà che è una scelta oculata. Io invece penso che sia ingiusto»

Odino emise un verso di rabbia «Stupido ragazzo» lo apostrofò «Non pensi nemmeno a quello che dici!» si avvicinò a lui con l’andatura fiera che aveva sempre quando si alterava e anche se guercio e attempato era ancora temibile «La legge dice che gli Jotun devo assumere forma antropomorfa nei confini di Asgard, e così farà anche il figlio di Laufey»

«La legge serve perché così possano essere più confortevoli nei nostri domini! Loki è alto quanto me e non ha motivo di travestirsi da Asgardiano! Gli altri Jotun mantengono ancora qualcosa che li indentifica, le corna, gli occhi… Loki sarebbe irriconoscibile. Non gli farò subire un’umiliazione se posso!»

«Vista la sua condizione, dovrebbe esserci abituato»

Mjollnir divenne improvvisamente pesante al suo fianco. Thor strinse le mani e chiuse la bocca mordendosi la lingua per non lasciarsi scappare i suoi pensieri. Ma i suoi occhi divennero freddi.

«Thor…» Frigga era preoccupata e lanciava occhiate di rimprovero a Odino «Faremo il possibile per dare al tuo alleato i migliori onori che…»

«Tenetevi gli onori» rispose freddamente Thor «E quando capirete cosa intendo con “Loki è mio amico” forse ne riparleremo»

Uscì dalla sala sbattendo le porte e camminando a grandi passi lungo i corridoi, cercando di far sbollire la rabbia. Arrivò dopo poco alla porta delle stanze di Loki, e vi entrò senza bussare. Lo trovò intento ad osservare la vista dalla grande balconata, aveva addosso abiti Jotun di pelliccia bianca leggera e il petto scoperto su cui ricadevano i capelli raccolti in una treccia. Si voltò quando lo sentì entrare e quando lo vide ancora livido di rabbia gli si avvicinò. «Cosa è successo?»

«Ho provato» disse «Ma mio padre si ostina a dire che devi cambiare aspetto anche tu»

Loki alzò un sopracciglio e poi disse «Ovviamente» con una semplice alzata di spalle. Quell’atteggiamento non fece altro che innervosire ancora di più Thor «Lo sapevo!» esclamò facendolo sussultare di sorpresa «Lo sapevo che avresti detto così! Ma non è giusto, Loki, non devi cambiare aspetto se non c’è un motivo»

«C’è un motivo»

«È una cosa inutile!» Si mosse agitato, andando anche lui alla finestra «Perché dovresti? Non hai nulla da nascondere che non debba nascondere… un elfo, che so. Posso capire che vogliano che gli Jotun siano di una taglia più comoda per la vita di Asgard ma perché chiederlo anche a te?» si voltò a guardarlo e il suo viso era tirato dalla rabbia «Insomma…»

«Seguirò la sorte della mia razza, Thor. Sono fiero di poterlo fare ugualmente. Per una volta non ci sarà distinzione per me soltanto» il suo sguardo era duro e Thor capì di averlo offeso. Scosse la testa e gli si avvicinò, prendendogli le spalle osservandolo intensamente. Non aveva idea di come spiegarlo a parole. Non era per nulla bravo a parlare delle sue emozioni. Loki si staccò da lui con una spallata e andò diretto ai suoi bagagli.

Lo vide nervoso e Thor si diede dello stupido «E che vai bene così!» disse alla fine, non sapendo come formularlo diversamente senza distorcerne il significato. Vide Loki fermarsi e guardarlo con un’espressione completamente sconcertata. «Cosa?» chiese come se non l’avesse davvero sentito.

«Loki» mise in chiaro Thor «il tuo aspetto va bene per quello che è. Non lo sostituirei con uno che somiglia ad uno Jotun o ad un asgardiano. E non vedo perché tu debba vergognartene»

Loki rimase a fissarlo con la bocca schiusa. Scosso da un fremito poi si voltò velocemente e si coprì il viso. Stava ancora tremando. «Loki?» gli chiese, preoccupato «Ho detto qualcosa che non va?» l’altro scosse la testa e se ne andò quasi correndo in un’altra stanza. «Loki!» lo seguì attraverso i saloni dei suoi appartamenti e lo trovò poi fermatosi davanti ad uno specchio a guardarsi. Quando gli arrivò vicino dallo specchio l’altro lo guardò. Aveva gli occhi bagnati.

«Stai piangendo?» si voltò a guardarlo direttamente, sconvolto. «Cosa ho detto?»

L’altro scosse la testa e gli fece un sorriso tirato «Non…» la sua voce era rotta dal pianto «Nessuno me l’aveva mai detto» rispose tornandosi a guardare nello specchio «Sei la prima persona a dirmi che non sono… sbagliato»

«L’ho sempre pensato» gli rispose «L’ho sempre detto in altri modi. Pensavo lo sapessi»

«Lo so adesso» rispose lui voltandosi a sorridergli «Ma devo comunque cambiare, non è vero?» fece un sorrisino bieco, di quelli che faceva spesso, come se fosse molti passi avanti a chiunque stesse con lui «Vuoi aiutarmi?»

Thor rimase sorpreso «Come? Non sono un mago»

«Gli altri Jotun avranno anche bisogno di un incantesimo per trasformarsi, ma io no. Ho già una forma simile alla tua. L’hai vista una volta»

Thor ricordò immediatamente quando si erano trovati tra i Mortali, e Loki senza nessun senso aveva assunto le sembianze di un bambino magro e ossuto, bianco come la neve. «Cosa devo fare?»

Loki gli porse una mano. «Toccami» gli disse per poi giustificarlo «Non sono ancora capace di farlo da solo»

Thor guardò la sua mano, sulla quale svettava una cicatrice simile alla sua che tagliava e intersecava tutte le linee del palmo della sua mano. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi e poi alzò una mano, ma non gli prese la sua. La portò invece al suo viso, sotto le palpebre inferiori, pulendolo con i polpastrelli e cacciando via le lacrime.

Sotto il suo tocco leggero vide la sua pelle trasformarsi in porcellana bianca quando Loki chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò su quel tocco. Quella piccola macchia bianca gli si espanse addosso e disperse il suo naturale colore sostituendolo con il bianco, il rosa accennato sulle guance e sulle labbra. Thor aveva lasciato una mano sulla sua guancia e quando l’altro aprì gli occhi erano entrambi blu come lo era stata la sua pelle e lo guardavano intensamente.

Ora sembrava davvero in tutto per tutto un Asgardiano. Thor gli sorrise «Se fossi stato davvero così, saresti davvero potuto essere mio fratello» ma l’altro non sorrise e si rivolse di nuovo allo specchio, spostandosi la treccia che gli pendeva da una spalla dietro la schiena nuda, perché era ancora abbigliato come uno Jotun. La magia non aveva toccato i suoi abiti. Thor seguì il suo sguardo nello specchio e l’altro aggiunse «Voglio che tu faccia un’ultima cosa per me, fratello» e prendendo dalla cintura un piccolo pugnale glielo porse. Thor lo prese dalle sue dita calde e soffici e non più fredde come la pelle di uno Jotun.

«Tagliami i capelli»

Thor rimase sconvolto a guardare la sua chioma adagiata sulle spalle e scosse la testa «Non lo farò»

«Solo le donne portano i capelli così lunghi su Asgard»

«Tu non sei un uomo. O una donna. O un Æsir» disse, porgendogli indietro il coltello «Non hai motivo di tagliarli. Se vuoi tenerli così lunghi li terrai, non dovresti cambiare fino a questo punto»

Loki si voltò di nuovo verso di lui «Guardami»

«Lo sto facendo!» rispose Thor «E non capisco!»

Loki gli strinse le dita sul manico del pugnale con convinzione «Non sono un uomo, ma lo sembro» disse osservandolo dritto negli occhi. «Ho veramente bisogno che tu lo faccia» gli disse con convinzione.

«Non voglio. Puoi tenere i capelli così come vuoi» Thor si allontanò ma Loki gli andò dietro e gli si parò davanti prima che potesse uscire dalla stanza «Voglio tagliarli, cosa di questa affermazione non capisci?»

«E cosa di “non ne hai bisogno” tu non capisci?»

«Mi costringerai a tagliarli da solo, quindi?»

«Smettila di fare il cocciuto» Thor lo aggirò ed uscì dalla stanza, ritornando nel salotto delle stanze di Loki. «Tienili come sempre»

«E tu smettila di fare l’idiota!»

Quella parola fece sorridere Thor, il quale si voltò a guardarlo, con un mezzo sorriso mentre l’altro era ancora nervoso «Non posso, non è vero? Sono sempre lo stesso idiota»

Loki sbatté le palpebre e poi strinse le labbra, come a trattenere un sorriso «Sì, direi di sì» Quella parola, offensiva sulla bocca di chiunque altro aveva un suono completamente diverso sulle labbra di Loki, come se fosse un codice, qualcosa da interpretare per l’occasione: ogni volta che gli aveva dato dell’idiota non l’aveva mai inteso davvero, ma voleva dire un mondo di tutto e niente che Thor quasi mai riusciva ad interpretare, ma sapeva era il suo modo altezzoso e freddo di dirgli che lo voleva davvero, che ci teneva davvero. Emise un sospiro e tornò indietro da lui «Perché vuoi che lo faccia io?» chiese.

Loki parve agitato per un attimo ma poi si ricalò la sua solita maschera di freddezza sul viso. I suoi nuovi occhi azzurri erano impenetrabili come il ghiaccio spesso «Ho immaginato che potessi avere una mano più ferma»

Thor rise «Sei diventato davvero un pessimo bugiardo. Dov’è la tua inventiva? Dimmene un’altra»

«Immaginavo che ti avrebbe dato fastidio»

«Ritenta»

«Ero sicuro che non sarei stato capace di farlo da solo»

«Non ci siamo»

Loki lo guardò male e si morse il labbro con fare nervoso, poi abbassò gli occhi e tornò a guardarsi allo specchio, portandosi indietro la massa di capelli neri «Non li ho più tagliati da quando ti ho visto l’ultima volta» ammise alla fine, guardandolo diritto negli occhi dallo specchio davanti a lui. Thor rimase stupito, immobile sul posto «Quando sei venuto ad Asgard per la mia incoronazione?» Loki annuì lentamente. «Perché non l’hai fatto?»

Loki questa volta rimase in silenzio. Guardò altrove e non gli rispose, anche se Thor stava bruciando dal desiderio di saperlo, conoscerlo, capire cosa gli era successo in quegli anni, quanto fosse profonda la fossa che divideva il Loki che aveva davanti da quello che aveva conosciuto su Midgard. Gli si avvicinò e gli sfiorò i capelli, con la tentazione di insistere, di chiedergli tutti i particolari, di rubargli a forza tutti i suoi segreti. Strinse quella matassa nera in un pugno e si costrinse a non dire nulla, invece, per rispettare tutto quello che Loki aveva passato. Sperava che con il tempo si sarebbe aperto almeno un po’ per fargli vedere se il piccolo Loki con i tondi occhi rossi esisteva ancora da qualche parte.

Afferrato con l’altra mano il coltello, con un colpo netto tagliò la sua chioma che gli rimase nel pugno. La lasciò cadere a terra, come un arto amputato e malato di cancrena: era ciò che rimaneva della sofferenza di Loki che non aveva parole per essere raccontata o gesti per essere spiegati, non ancora, ma aveva sguardi che l’avevano dipinta negli occhi.

Guardarono insieme quell’insieme di fili neri sparsi a terra ma Loki sorrise appena, tirando un lieve ma visibile sospiro.

 

*

 

Byleistr stava alla sua scrivania, mentre scriveva l’ultima lettera diretta a suo fratello per riferirgli delle ultime notizie da Asgard, e più precisamente delle azioni di suo fratello quando quest’ultimo si presentò davanti a lui.

Era immobile e lo Jotun lo riconobbe a malapena, fin quando non realizzò che in quella forma si somigliavano molto. Sembrava un Æsir, nei suoi panni, molto più di quanto qualsiasi altro Jotun potesse sembrare.

I suoi capelli nerissimi come quelli di Byleistr erano corti e portati tutti all’indietro, i vestiti verdi e neri come quelli di un mago erano raffinati, eleganti e bordati d’oro. I suoi occhi azzurri invece non avevano nulla di quelli degli Jotun.

Un Gigante sotto apparenze asgardiane appariva molto diverso: manteneva i suoi occhi rosso sangue, la chioma nera era corta e poco folta, erano comunque più alti di qualsiasi Æsir o Vanir che fosse, e si riconoscano facilmente perché conservavano le loro corna, anche se più piccole e molto meno ricurve, dai colori che potevano spaziare da diverse tonalità di rosso o a quelle del blu. Era così infatti che il secondogenito di Laufey si presentava, coperto da un incantesimo che mascherava la sua vera forma molto più imponente e letale. Ma ciò che copriva Loki non era un incantesimo e Byleistr per quanto poco se ne intendesse di seiðr poteva bene vederlo: era come un serpente che aveva mutato pelle, non un lupo travestito da agnello. Pensò per prima cosa che quell’aspetto così straniero avrebbe fatto infuriare loro padre, ne era certo.

«Salve, fratello» gli disse «ti trovo bene nel tuo nuovo ruolo»

Byleistr incrociò le dita sotto al mento e lo guardò con freddezza, con lo sguardo che tutti nella loro famiglia erano capaci di fare. «Cosa ti è saltato in mente?» chiese, l’espressione velata di rabbia «Una gemma dell’infinito? Sei stato così sciocco da perderne una, e mostrare che ne hai un’altra davanti a tutto il modo? Hai idea di cosa dovrò dire a nostro padre, immagino»

«Sì» commentò con superficialità il fratello minore «Anzi, digli la verità che vuoi, non mi importa del suo parere»

«Ti rendi conto che hai soccorso in guerra un popolo con cui non abbiamo stipulato la pace, immagino. Che il tuo è stato un vero e proprio atto di guerra schierato, non a favore di tuo padre, ma di Asgard»

«Me ne assumerò completamente le colpe. Puoi dirlo ad Odino così come a Laufey. Sinistro ha ottenuto da me la Gemma della Mente e io mi sono prodigato per riprenderla»

«Allora avresti dovuto tenerla e non darla al tuo amico principe. Ora non la riavremo più indietro»

Loki alzò un elegante sopracciglio e si avvicinò al tavolo di legno laccato e vi appoggiò le mani, piegandosi verso il fratello, lo sguardo fiammeggiante. Byleistr come tutti i Laufeyson non si faceva intimidire facilmente, ma era conscio che suo fratello più giovane, seppure nelle sue condizioni poteva essere molto più forte di lui. Se Helblindi avrebbe ereditato la corona, Byleistr avrebbe ricevuto i doveri di un politico e di un consigliere fidato, un compito a cui non si era mai sottratto e che aveva da sempre combaciato con il desiderio di aiutare suo fratello e di conoscere il resto dei Nove Mondi… ma Loki era separato da loro. Non aveva solo ricevuto la magia della loro razza ma tutto ciò che avevano da offrire i loro padri. Seppure non ancora manifesto agli Æsir, Loki portava la corona di principe come il più orgoglioso di loro, la magia di Farbauti come mantello e la lingua d’argento di Laufey. Ognuno nella loro famiglia, nella corte – a Jotunheim era stato ancora più chiaro - era conscio che se Loki fosse nato senza deformità avrebbe ereditato il trono di suo padre. Ma non sarebbe stato capace di generare altri Jotun e questo annullava agli occhi della politica il suo valore, ma non agli occhi di tutto il resto.

«Faccio ciò che voglio con quello che è mio» gli disse con un sussurro e Byleistr sapeva di non poter reagire in altro modo «La gemma della Mente non era di Laufey, non è mai stata del nostro popolo, è stata MIA. Me la sono lasciata rubare, e ora la lascerò nel posto più sicuro dei nove regni, nelle camere del tesoro di Asgard» e poi lasciò sul tavolo la gemma verde che invece aveva tenuto nel palmo della mano per tutta la conversazione «Questa appartiene a Midgard, invece. Questa puoi ricondurla a nostro padre, essa non mi appartiene»

L’altro Jotun osservò quel sasso che alla luce del sole sembrava solo una semplice pietra nemmeno preziosa e poi alzò lo sguardo «Se mai ci sarà una guerra hai messo nelle mani dei nostri nemici un’arma potentissima»

«Non ci sarà nessuna guerra»

«Non puoi esserne certo. La strada per trovare la pace è ancora lunga»

«Invece è tutto molto semplice» Loki ritornò ritto e portò le mani dietro la schiena «Fintanto che Thor rimarrà principe di Asgard e io di Jotunheim non ci sarà nessuna guerra» poi si voltò e fece per andarsene. Prima che potesse chiudersi le porte alle spalle Byleistr gli chiese un ultimo cosa:

«Quante altre gemme sono in tuo possesso?»

L’altro lo guardò per un attimo prima di chiudere la porta. Lo osservò dritto negli occhi e poi fece un sorriso così tipico di lui, sornione e compiaciuto. La porta si chiuse e l’ambasciatore rimase da solo con i suoi pensieri.

 

*

 

Thor aveva insistito più di quello che avrebbe voluto per convincere i suoi amici ad accompagnarlo per mostrare a Loki la città. Sif era stata l’unica a dirgli immediatamente di sì, ma il suo sguardo non era stato entusiasta. Se dietro la decisione di andare con lui della bella valchiria ci fosse qualche altro motivo lui non poteva saperlo. Volstagg aveva accampato scuse per la sua presunta pigrizia, Fandral impegni improrogabili e Hogun un lavoro che doveva necessariamente svolgere in quel momento. Alla fine però tutti e tre non poterono vincere lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Thor il quale sapeva bene che loro non si fidavano del nuovo arrivato soprattutto dopo la questione delle Gemme e della decapitazione di Sinistro. L’unica che era rimasta in silenzio era stata Sif, ma ancora Thor non era sicuro di ciò che ultimamente le passasse per la testa. Non avevano passato però del tempo insieme da quando erano tornati a casa e immaginò fosse sempre legato al suo comportamento sempre più distante che preoccupava la donna.

Così loro cinque andarono a cercare lo Jotun e lo trovarono nei giardini delle stalle. Rimasero tutti basiti quando lo videro a terra accucciato insieme al Lupo infernale che aveva portato con sé. La bestia era tranquillamente stesa a terra e circondava con il corpo Loki, seduto che affondava nel suo pelo bianco mentre gli carezzava la testa. In quel momento sembrava molto più piccolo di come appariva e il lupo molto meno spaventoso, senza la gola ringhiante e gli occhi socchiusi mentre si lasciava coccolare dalle leggere mani dell’altro e ascoltava delle parole sussurrate al suo orecchio. Poi il lupo li fiutò e alzò la testa nella loro direzione, guardandoli fissamente e cercando di capire se fossero una minaccia. Anche Loki li vide ma non sembrava particolarmente felice di vederli tutti lì. Si alzò e così fece anche il grande lupo che continuava a guardarlo.

«Loki…» provò a chiamarlo Thor, senza azzardarsi ad avvicinarsi di più, con gli occhi della bestia ancora puntati addosso. L’altro gli fece un gesto di attesa con la mano, prima di mimare con la bocca «Un minuto solo»

Si voltò di nuovo vero il grande lupo e gli carezzò la testa, poi gli disse qualcosa. Il grosso lupo poi piegò il collo e gli leccò una mano, prima di voltarsi placidamente e sparire nel nulla con un colpo di coda e un balzo, come l’emanazione di un fantasma.

Thor allora si avvicinò a Loki e chiese: «Dove è andato?» l’altro si pulì la mano sul suo abito nero e verde e poi scosse la testa «Non lo so, probabilmente sarà tornato ad Hel. Questo non è posto per lui»

«Pensavo lo avessi addomesticato» l’altro fece un sorriso malizioso «Non si addomestica un lupo infernale, si possono condividere momenti con loro, forse, se non decidono di sbranarti. Io e Fenrir abbiamo condiviso molto»

«Gli hai dato anche un nome, però»

Di nuovo scosse la testa «No, i lupi infernali hanno già i loro nomi» spiegò «Sono creature intelligenti come me e te, non animali domestici, né tanto meno solo cavalcature»

«È dannatamente inquietante» commentò poi Fandral.

Dopo di che spiegarono a Loki cosa facessero lì e la loro intenzione di portarlo in una visita per Asgard, per mostrargli le meraviglie della loro grande città. Loki, a quella notizia aveva stretto gli occhi e increspato le labbra, guardando Thor, segno indiscutibile che lui non volesse fare nulla di quello che i tre guerrieri stavano proponendo, ma il suo amico biondo sorrideva. Gli aveva messo un braccio intorno alle spalle e parlava a gran voce di tutte le meraviglie che avrebbe potuto vedere. Dopo un po’ che stavano lì tessendo le lodi di Asgard senza successo Thor disse alla fine «Poi ti porteremo alla grande biblioteca reale. Sai, non ce n’è una più grande e bisogna essere autorizzati per entrarci»

Quando Loki si incamminò seppe di aver centrato perfettamente il suo punto debole.

Così quella mattina si dedicarono all’esplorazione. Thor teneva quasi sempre per un braccio e per la schiena Loki, con l’entusiasmo di un bambino nel mostrargli tutto ciò che pensava potesse piacergli: i grandi monumenti, le grandi piazze e i luoghi storici, poi mostrandogli tutti i luoghi da loro frequentati di più, come l’arena in cui si allenavano. Andarono a pranzare nella taverna che spesso li vedeva tutti insieme la sera a ubriacarsi e a festeggiare.

Tutti gli amici di Thor scoprirono che non era tipo da sorridere e apprezzare ciò che gli veniva mostrato né tanto meno parlare di sé. Molte volte si era fermato a spiegare qualcosa che nemmeno loro sapevano di ciò che gli stavano mostrando e non rimaneva quasi mai meravigliato, non aveva mai espresso ammirazione o stupore per niente. Thor non si innervosì ma il suo atteggiamento irritò gli altri presenti nel gruppo.

«Immagino che su Jotunheim allora abbiate le città più belle dei Nove Regni»

Loki aveva guardato Fandral con sguardo di sufficienza e aveva risposto: «Ho viaggiato per tutti i Nove e visto cose di cui non avete nessuna idea. Ancora non ho mai visto una città più bella di Utgarða».

Thor ignorò nuovamente il tono delle sue parole, ormai da tempo la sua acidità aveva cominciato a scivolargli via di dosso e aveva chiesto: «Com’è allora? Quando ci andasti?»

Loki abbassò la testa e cominciò a descrivere con parole dense di ammirazione una città dalle alte guglie e dai mille colori del blu, sotto un cielo di stelle più luminose di quelle sopra Asgard, la stella lontana i cui raggi impiegavano ore per arrivare a scaldare il pianeta, ma anche nell’oscurità c’erano mille colori del ghiaccio e delle gemme preziose di cui il pianeta era ricco.

Thor era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltarlo, non riuscendo davvero ad immaginare tutto quello che stava descrivendo. Gli altri suoi amici sembrarono ancora più punti nell’orgoglio, invece, tanto che anche la stessa Sif rispose alla fine: «Sarà forse così come tu dici, ma è un luogo di sole rovine. La gloria è solo nel passato»

Thor la fulminò con lo sguardo, Loki rimase impassibile, semplicemente tornò a guardare l’imponente monumento a Borr che stavano ammirando in quel momento. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio imbarazzato e teso lui stesso si girò e si voltò, tornando sui suoi passi.

«Loki…» fece Thor andandogli dietro e facendo un segno ai suoi amici di rimanere lì, lanciando ad ognuno uno sguardo di pura delusione. «Loki aspetta…»

«Non c’è motivo per cui tu debba inseguirmi» commentò l’altro, la voce ancora incolore «I tuoi amici sono stati piuttosto chiari nel mostrare quello che veramente pensano di me»

«Non è colpa loro… non ti conoscono come ti conosco io» Loki allora si fermò e lo fronteggiò, guardandolo negli occhi, e per la prima volta la sua espressione si fece dura «Non mi interessa di quanto i tuoi amici mi reputino insopportabile»

«Sei stato piuttosto acido anche tu, per tutta la giornata»

«Avresti preferito che facessi la ragazzina facilmente impressionabile?» il suo sguardo si stava indurendo sempre di più «Che ad ogni passo decantassi le lodi della vostra grandezza, solo per piacere ai tuoi amici boriosi e pieni di sé?»

«Attento alle tue parole… sono pur sempre i miei compagni»

«Certo» la voce di Loki si riempì di veleno. Lo fulminò con lo sguardo per poi voltarsi di nuovo e cercare di andarsene. A quel punto Thor, rimasto calmo tutto il giorno cercando di conciliare tutti fin dall’inizio, iniziò ad infuriarsi, lo afferrò per un polso e lo torse, costringendolo a girarsi. Quando però anche Loki strinse con rabbia la mano che l’aveva così violentemente preso e strinse le dite una scossa di adrenalina percorse la schiena di Thor e in quella reazione veloce, scattante ed efficiente, in quella presa che sembrava un morso di un serpente comprese quanto il corpo di Loki non fosse cambiato solo in apparenza. «Lasciami. Non ti permettere» gli intimò sibilando lo Jotun.

«Ti conosco fin troppo bene, Loki, avresti potuto usare mille altri modi per farti piacere da loro, avresti potuto avere le parole per far credere loro qualsiasi cosa, invece hai scelto deliberatamente di fare l’odioso quando io ho speso parole e parole per convincerli a cercare di fraternizzare con te»

«Se pensi che mi sarei abbassato a compiacerli allora vuol dire che non sai _niente_ di me. Un principe di Jotunheim non si spende in parole di elogio per Asgard, come un principe di Asgard non le spende per Midgard, mi pare» strattonò la sua presa e si risistemò il ciuffo dei capelli che nel movimento brusco gli era ricaduto davanti agli occhi. Thor strinse i pugni e gli rispose: «Io ho sempre rispettato la tua casa»

«Non mi risulta che tu l’abbia mai ritenuta _superiore_ però» e poi rise, con quella risata che Thor ricordava e che sapeva di odiare, piena di sarcasmo e di scherno «E per quale motivo dovrei mai pensare bene dei tuoi così detti compagni?»

«Hanno condiviso molto con me»

«Oh, certo» Loki strinse gli occhi e gli si riavvicinò di nuovo «Però vedi, Thor» la sua voce divenne calda e sottile, gli fece venire la pelle d’oca quando i loro occhi erano a così ravvicinata distanza «È davvero una fortuna che io sia stato solo per gran parte della mia vita» poi gli puntò un dito contro il petto, picchiettando piano «È stata una fortuna che su Midgard non spendessi il tempo con altri come facevi tu, è una fortuna che qui con me non ci siano compagni che hanno aiutato me. Fatti una domanda, figlio di Odino: come avresti reagito se anche io avessi avuto altri amici con me e ti avessi portato a fare una passeggiata per mostrarti quanto la mia vita con loro sia stata felice? Cosa avresti fatto?»

Si allontanò da lui e fece un passo indietro, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. Thor lo osservava con sguardo duro. Si disse che no, non si sarebbe mai comportato così, che lui l’avrebbe rispettato e avrebbe rispettato tutti i suoi ricordi. Poi però ricordò Midgard e quanto fosse perfetto che Loki fosse lì per lui ogni volta che lui volesse. Non ricordava di averlo mai diviso con nessuno, nemmeno il suo ricordo aveva condiviso con gli altri che gli stavano a cuore. Né Sif, né Frigga né nessun’altro aveva mai saputo prima di quanto tenesse a Loki per il semplice motivo che non ne aveva parlato. Se lo avesse fatto forse tutti da tempo avrebbero capito come comportarsi, come assecondarli e non ostacolarli nel loro riavvicinamento.

Abbassò alla fine gli occhi e Loki sorrise, emettendo un ghigno soddisfatto, ma appena lo sentì, Thor ci tenne a precisare che: «Non credere» cominciò «Che mi sarei comportato come te. Avrei fatto meglio, mille volte meglio. Ma mi rendo conto di non aver mai cercato di far capire agli altri quanto sia importante per me che tu riesca ad ambientarti» poi sorrise «Volevo solo che ti sentissi come io mi sono sentito su Midgard. Volevo coinvolgerti in ciò che ho fatto anche senza di te. Ma se questo non lo capisci, allora è un problema tuo»

Loki lo osservò a lungo prima di fare un gesto nervoso «Se davvero volevi solo questo» incrociò lo sguardo alzando un sopracciglio, con quell’espressione che ancora era identica a quando era giovane «Non c’era bisogno di loro. Saremmo dovuti andare da soli»

Thor gli cinse allora le spalle e lo guidò piano verso un’altra direzione «Hai ragione. Avrei dovuto pensarci» poi sorrise «Ma la giornata non è ancora finita. Possiamo ancora andare alla Biblioteca» anche Loki si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso. «Era il motivo principale per cui sono venuto»

«Allora ci andremo da soli» disse soddisfatto Thor «Lasciamo gli altri ai loro malanimi e pensiamo ad altro»

Stavano camminando. La strada non era molto affollata. Loki si accorse di ciò che stava accadendo troppo tardi, perché avveniva alle sue spalle, ma Thor, voltato a tre quarti verso di lui riuscì a vedere con la vista periferica dell’occhio sinistro. Loki venne spinto dal braccio che aveva intorno alle spalle dietro Thor, mentre Mjollnir fermava con un suono sonoro un’ombra scura che si era avvicinata. Loki ne vide arrivare altre, a frapporsi tra lui e il suo amico. Vennero separati da degli Elfi. Li riconosceva dalla statura e dalla loro movenza sinuosa anche se portavano delle maschere sul viso. Era disarmato, diversamente da Thor, così usò immediatamente il suo seiðr per fronteggiare gli aggressori.

Intorno a loro la gente urlava e scappava, mentre delle persone - soldati - accorrevano. Da dove erano arrivati loro vide arrivare anche Lady Sif e i Tre Guerrieri. Ma erano troppo distanti.

Venne afferrato per le mani da tre Elfi Bianchi mentre un altro gli afferrò la testa dandogli un colpo dietro la schiena che lo fece cadere in ginocchio. Era immobilizzato, ma non era una situazione da cui non sarebbe stato in grado di uscire: nel giro di pochi, pochissimi secondi poteva riuscire a liberarsi da loro abbastanza da formulare l’incantesimo giusto che potesse farli crollare tutti a terra.

Ma quei pochi secondi non bastarono.

Sentì delle urla e non comprese, perché troppe delle cose che stavano succedendo erano alle sue spalle. Una donna gridò, un suono acuto e disperato, poi il chiaro rumore di Mjollnir che colpiva qualcosa e quelle mani lo lasciarono, permettendogli di voltarsi e affrontare il pericolo.

C’era un Elfo a terra, svenuto per i colpi del martello di Thor. Le guardie stavano sopraggiungendo per fermare gli attentatori. Loki era ancora in ginocchio quando osservò Thor stesso. Aveva una freccia in una spalla, scaccata dall’elfo crollato a terra.

Vide l’espressione del dio biondo che si appannò immediatamente, non appena strinse la freccia e la estrasse con un suono umido di carne lacerata dalla sua articolazione. La punta che era penetrata non era rossa ma nera come una notte senza stelle, viscosa come il miele e non liquida come il sangue. Thor lo guardò per un attimo, la ferita che sgorgava ancora quel liquido nerastro. E poi Thor cadde in ginocchio. Era vicinissimo a lui. Loki lo prese prima che potesse crollare a terra, ma era già svenuto e freddo come un cadavere.

Forse ci fu del caos, forse altro, non riuscì a sentire nulla. Alzò lo sguardo verso Sif che si inginocchiò vicino a lui lasciando la spada sporca di sangue. Vide i suoi occhi bagnati di lacrime. I suoi non lo erano.

 

 

**Capitolo 11**

 

Thor era ancora nella camera di guarigione, delle donne vestite di blu sciamavano intorno al suo corpo privo di sensi. La fucina dell’anima mostrava una scansione del suo corpo, mettendo in bella vista la cancrena del veleno che si stava diffondendo attraverso dal suo braccio fin verso il petto.

Loki come chiunque a cui fosse stato permesso di rimanere lì sapeva che se il veleno avesse raggiunto il cuore allora per Thor non sarebbe rimasto che un unico viaggio verso Hel senza ritorno. Ma conoscere la gravità della situazione non aiutava la sua guarigione. Frigga era nella sala, e discuteva, concitata, con molte altre donne. Alla fine, Loki lasciò la stanza.

Fuori dalla sua porta c’era tanta altra gente, gli amici di Thor, i dignitari, altre persone che lui non conosceva. Sif era accasciata su una poltrona e si teneva il viso tra le mani, Fandral la consolava.

Come se Thor fosse già morto.

Loki li detestava, non avrebbe permesso a sé stesso di versare nemmeno una lacrima fin tanto che non ci fosse stato un funerale. Le lacrime erano per i deboli, per chi non poteva fare più nulla. Non era il suo caso.

«Come sta?» gli chiese Volstagg.

Loki gli disse la verità, ovvero che non avevano la minima idea di cosa potesse essere quel veleno, e che se non si trovava una soluzione subito, allora in poco meno di tre ore Thor sarebbe morto. Alle sue fredde parole pragmatiche seguì qualche singhiozzo. Patetico. Indossò la sua solita espressione saccente e disgustata e guardò Sif che stava piangendo forse più copiosamente di prima, ma ora la donna lo guardava con odio. «È colpa tua» disse, davanti ai presenti.

Loki non rispose né cambiò espressione. Gli avevano raccontato cosa era successo, lui ne aveva capito poco: l’attacco era rivolto a lui. Quando l’avevano afferrato per metterlo in ginocchio, un altro di loro stava aspettando il momento giusto per dirigere verso di lui quella freccia. Thor l’aveva visto e aveva fermato l’aggressore ma la freccia era ormai partita. Quell’idiota non aveva pensato a niente di meglio se non frapporsi tra Loki e la freccia.

«È solo colpa tua!» insistette la donna, alzandosi e puntandogli un dito contro «Se tu non fossi venuto… Thor sta mille volte meglio senza di te! Non puoi venire qui e portare morte! Tu e tutta la tua razza dovreste sparire da Yggdrasill!»

«Sif!» fu ancora Fandral a fermarla immediatamente «Attenta a quello che dici»

«Dico la verità!» continuò quella. «Siete solo portatori di morte! Saresti dovuto morire tu! Tu, maledizione! Ce l’hai portato via!»

«Lady Sif. Modera i tuoi termini» una nuova figura circondata da guardie si fermò alla porta. Era Byleistr che fece segno a Loki di seguirlo. Lo Jotun non se lo fece ripetere altre volte e lasciò quel cumulo di disperati inutili e si unì al fratello camminando insieme.

«Ho parlato con Odino» disse immediatamente il secondo principe di Jotunheim «E ovviamente ha convenuto con me nel non ritenere tua la colpa dell’attentato, ma un increscioso incidente a cui porre immediatamente rimedio. Abbiamo catturato alcuni di quegli Elfi, ma nessuno aveva idea di che veleno sia»

«Chiunque sia il mandante, si sarà premunito di non dirlo, così che non potessero salvarmi»

«Loki» Byleistr era mortalmente serio «Non voglio nemmeno pensare all’eventualità che Thor possa morire. Anche io lo conosco da molto tempo e gli sono affezionato… Ma se dovesse succedere il peggio, sarebbe davvero l’approssimarsi del Ragnarok. Tu sai perché quegli elfi sono venuti ad ucciderti?»

«No» Loki scosse la testa e digrignò i denti «Ho fatto molte cose per far arrabbiare diverse persone ma niente di cui non mi sia occupato io personalmente già da tempo» guardò il fratello e gli chiese senza tanti preamboli: «Ci sono giganti di fuoco ad Asgard?»

«No» Byleistr era sorpreso che glielo stesse chiedendo. «Perché?»

Ma la sua domanda non ebbe risposta, quando un ululato squarciò il cielo della notte. Dalla finestra entrambi videro gli occhi di brace e le narici fumanti di Fenrir che latrava il suo richiamo. «Loki!» lo chiamò il fratello, ma l’altro era già scomparso oltre le porte per unirsi al suo compagno infernale.

Loki mutò immediatamente pelle non appena si approssimò alla grossa bestia e il grosso lupo si piegò in avanti per permettergli di saltargli in groppa.

 

*

 

Sif era al capezzale di Thor, il suo corpo era pallido come quello di una statua, mentre sul petto nudo si espandeva il veleno nero. Era mantenuto in uno stato di sonno, come quello in cui spesso sprofondava Odino. La cupola dorata sopra il suo viso non le permetteva di toccarlo, ma lei era seduta ugualmente lì con lui, ad aspettare lentamente che quello che il destino aveva scelto si compisse. Ancora piangeva in silenzio, le lacrime le rigavano il viso senza più forza distruttiva, l’anima si era spenta, quasi anestetizzata in previsione della tragedia che avrebbe subito. Vicino a lei c’era Frigga, ancora composta e senza segni di cedimenti sul viso, le teneva una mano e piano le accarezzava il dorso, senza togliere gli occhi dal figlio. Non c’era niente che lei o Frigga fossero state in grado di fare: il veleno, finalmente riconosciuto, era mortale e senza cure.

Dietro di loro, Odino stava in piedi, poggiava una mano sulla spalla della consorte, guardava anche lui il figlio. Sul suo volto pallido e antico non c’erano segni di emozioni, ma il solo fatto che fosse lì provava quanto questo lo stesse ferendo. Aveva abbandonato i suoi consiglieri e il giudizio dei colpevoli lasciando la sala del trono non appena Freyja lo aveva informato della sorte del figlio.

«Devo richiamare Baldr» aveva detto distrattamente, guardando la parete, ma Frigga era rimasta in silenzio.

Nella sala c’era anche Freyja, in piedi che monitorava lo stato di Thor, più in là, oltre le porte i Tre Guerrieri facevano la guardia al lutto della famiglia reale.

Distrattamente, guardando la Regina, Sif pensò che se Thor avesse vissuto, allora lei sarebbe dovuta diventare così, dolce come una madre e affettuosa moglie ma impassibile e ferrea regina. Era stata solo una ragazzina che non aveva dato peso alle parole quando era scoppiata in lacrime e aveva gridato contro Loki in modo così plateale. Non era degna, ancora, di diventare una Regina. Ora non lo sarebbe mai diventata perché il suo re stava per morire.

Dopo più di due ore di attesa silenziosa gli animi si erano spenti e gli occhi si erano abbassati, come le luci, mentre quegli artigli neri che scorrevano nelle vene di Thor si diffondevano sempre e sempre di più, lunghe come le dita della morte, fin quasi al suo cuore.

Fu quando ormai Sif stava pensando di andarsene perché non poteva reggere l’ultimo suono del cuore di Thor che sentì il rumore di uno schianto. Poi le parole tonanti di Volstagg e quelle squillanti di Fandral.

«Toglietevi dalla mia strada» Era Loki, con il suo tono freddo ma tagliente come una lastra di ghiaccio. Ci fu un rumore metallico e poi Sif, voltandosi vide Loki che con un gesto e poco seiðr scagliò i Tre a terra ed entrò prepotentemente dentro la sala del sonno di Thor.

Era ferito, sanguinava dalla testa e dal naso, ma la sua pelle era blu, i capelli scomposti sul viso e gli abiti bruciati in diversi punti sul petto, le maniche completamente distrutte. Non era solo: dietro di lui veniva un essere che pochi in quella sala avevano mai visto, e come lui era ferito sul volto, dove si vedeva bene il segno di un graffio violento.

Era un gigante di fuoco. Aveva assunto dimensioni simili a quelli degni Æsir, ma la sua pelle era rossa e percorsa da segni come quelli degli Jotun, sulla sua testa ardeva una chioma di fuoco da cui si vedevano bene delle corna nere, larghe e ricurve come quelle degli stambecchi. Gli occhi di un azzurro accesissimo non si soffermarono su nessuno dei presenti, nemmeno quando fu riconosciuto.

«Cosa ci fa lui qui?!» Disse Sif, riferendosi però ad entrambi i Giganti, non spiegandosi cosa diavolo volesse Loki e la presenza del gigante di fuoco ad Asgard, quando a loro era preclusa ogni via di comunicazione con rami alti di Ygdrasill e per trattato di guerra erano nemici degli Æsir.

Le guardie avevano sguainato le spade e Odino aveva puntato contro Loki e il suo compagno Gungnir che fremeva di energia. «Cosa hai fatto, Jotun?» disse il Re con furia.

«Quello che serve per salvare tuo figlio, vecchio pazzo» rispose con altrettanta rabbia Loki che avanzò incurante delle armi puntate verso di lui, tirandosi dietro il secondo Gigante. Freyja si frappose tra loro e Thor, osservandolo con sospetto, poi disse:

«Quello che vuoi fare è impossibile»

«Se ci sono già riuscito, non lo è»

La potente maga sgranò gli occhi e alzò una mano per ordinare agli altri di abbassare le armi e poi guardò il gigante di fuoco con speranza e disse «Allora fallo subito»

«Cosa? Cosa vuole fare a Thor?» chiese con rabbia Sif, con la spada ancora in mano «Non lo deve toccare!» ma Frigga le fece abbassare l’arma. «Fagli fare questo tentativo»

Anche la Regina era speranzosa e guardò con nervosismo e tensione Loki mentre avvicinava l’altro Jotun al capezzale di Thor. «Ricorda quello che ci siamo detti, Angrboða» e gli spinse il collo verso Thor, facendolo abbassare.

L’altro si voltò verso di lui e fece un sorriso sinistro «E tu ricorda di essere di parola»

«Lo sono sempre»

Allora Angrboða si piegò e aprì il bendaggio di Thor, nel silenzio teso della stanza. Scoprì la ferita nera che prese di nuovo a sgorgare sangue nero come petrolio, che colò fino a terra come se fosse stata aperta una diga. Allora lo Jotun si chinò ancora fino a portare il viso vicinissimo alla ferita e strinse gli occhi.

Per prima cosa fu scosso dai tremiti e poi respirò a fondo per lo sforzo. Dopo pochi secondi dal suo occhio sinistro scintillò qualcosa, per un breve attimo ebbe un’intensa luminosità, prima di colargli sulla guancia. Era una lacrima che a malapena toccò la sua pelle bollente e finì immediatamente sulla ferita di Thor.

Non appena entrò in contatto con quel liquido nero sbuffò ed emise un ultimo scintillio prima che Thor aprisse gli occhi e gridasse di un dolore immenso. Loki fu subito pronto a riprenderlo e a costringerlo a stare dritto disteso sul letto. Freyja aiutò il gigante di fuoco a tenere immobile il braccio del dio del tuono, ma non ci riuscirono con successo fin quando Odino non tenne fermo il figlio. Altri gli bloccarono ogni estremità mentre urlava di dolore puro.

Dopo che la lacrima aveva toccato la sua pelle aveva iniziato a bruciare il veleno, diffondendosi nel suo corpo, come lingue di fuoco che gli scavavano la pelle, e mentre il potere delle fiamme avanzava lasciava dietro di sé pelle bianca e libera.

Dopo pochi secondi il veleno scomparve dal suo corpo, lasciandolo madido di sudore.

Thor aprì gli occhi, sbattendo più volte le palpebre, vedendo Loki che lo osservava con un sorriso sul viso. Respirò a fondo, i polmoni bruciavano e tutto il suo essere sembrava appena essere uscito da un forno. «Loki» disse e si accorse di avere la gola arsa. «Stai bene?» L’ultima cosa che ricordava era il suo amico costretto in ginocchio mentre gli puntavano una freccia contro la schiena.

L’altro si si mise a ridere e con una mano che gli parve ghiacciata come Jotunheim gli tolse il sudore dalla fronte. «Dimmelo tu. Stiamo bene?»

«Mmm» commentò l’altro chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi quel tocco fresco «Direi di sì. Bene. Molto bene»

Non si accorse di tutto il resto che stava succedendo nella sala. Non vide sua madre sciogliersi finalmente in lacrime e stringersi a suo padre che tirò un sospiro di sollievo come se non respirasse da troppo tempo, non vide i suoi amici esultare di gioia. Non vide Sif che in lacrime di sollievo si era piegata su di lui e non sentì i suoi baci sulla mano.

Chiuse gli occhi e pensò che si sentiva bene, lì mentre Loki continuava ad accarezzargli la testa.

 

*

 

Angrboða era in piedi vicino al trono, aveva un aspetto Æsir: la sua pelle era ambrata, gli occhi di un intenso azzurro, mentre i capelli rossi andavano in tutte le direzioni. Come tutti gli Jotun anche lui aveva seguito la legge, anche se si sentiva a disagio con i vestiti sulla pelle. Solitamente la sua gente non amava coprirsi, e raramente trovava un materiale che non bruciasse a contatto con la loro pelle. Tra la zazzera però le corna non erano scomparse, anche se notevolmente ridotte, e avevano le dimensioni di quelle di un neonato. I suoi abiti erano dorati e coprivano solo lo stretto necessario, una canotta che mostrava le braccia e delle braghe che non scendevano oltre il ginocchio.

Thor non pensava che suo padre gli avrebbe permesso di rimanere ad Asgard, visto i deleteri rapporti con la sua razza, ma in fondo gli aveva salvato la vita. Il dio del tuono riusciva a stare in piedi, anche se si teneva ad un braccio di Loki, vestito con il suo solito gusto, impeccabile, più nessuna traccia di ferite sul viso bianco.

Le infermiere lo avevano aiutato a fare un bagno e poi lo avevano fatto bere due botti d’acqua e dopo aver mangiato copiosamente si sentiva quasi del tutto ristabilito se non fosse per quel mal di testa che a volte gli faceva vedere doppio. Da lì il sostegno di Loki. C’era la Corte intera che li guardava, e a Thor non importava granché: il suo amico l’aveva salvato, Sif l’aveva pianto morto immediatamente. La vedeva osservarli, poco distante, con una ruga tra gli occhi che significava tutto il suo disappunto. Le avrebbe dovuto parlare. Non ne aveva avuto il tempo, ma l’avrebbe fatto al più presto.

Byleistr stava parlando con fredda determinazione al Padre Tutto. Con lui si era presentata tutta l’intera delegazione di Jotun. Vicino a lui c’era quello che poteva sembrare un ragazzino: Thor non sapeva come si chiamava, ma ricordava essere il compagno del fratello di Loki. Ora era alto come un adolescente, ma sapeva che come Jotun era delle stesse dimensioni del suo compagno, solo di molto più giovane. Thor ricordava che Byleistr, qualche lustro addietro era dovuto tornare su Midgard. Dopo pochi mesi, quando tornò aveva un compagno. Era ancora quasi un ragazzino, ma non si sentiva minimamente a disagio lì davanti a tutti a sostenere l’altro per avere giustizia.

Angrboða lo guardava con interesse e Thor lo notò «Perché» chiese a Loki «perché il gigante di fuoco?»

Loki lo osservò per un attimo, poi fece un sorrisino compiaciuto e gli parlò all’orecchio per non farsi sentire da tutti coloro che li circondavano: «I giganti di fuoco hanno molti difetti e quasi mai possiedono il seiðr, ma ognuno di loro nasce con un unico potere: l’immunità a qualsiasi malattia o veleno. Il fuoco non permette a niente di ucciderli, nemmeno al tempo. Devi strappare loro il cuore dal petto se vuoi farlo, e capisci che se ti ustionano al minimo tocco è piuttosto difficile. Ma possono trasmettere questa loro capacità con le lacrime, quando sono capaci di piangere. Se mai lo fanno – e non lo fanno mai – le loro lacrime evaporano all’istante, e possono piangere una lacrima sola per occhio in tutta la loro vita»

«Allora perché Freyja non ci ha pensato da subito come hai fatto tu?»

Il sorriso di Loki si espanse «Perché i giganti di fuoco non sanno piangere. Prima li si torturava per avere le loro lacrime, e ci vogliono diversi mesi per avere una lacrima che evapora all’aria aperta in meno di un minuto. A meno che lo Jotun stesso non sia in debito con te e non te la prometta. Ripeto, sempre se è capace di piangere»

Thor lo osservò con gli occhi sgranati e poi osservò di nuovo Angrboða «Come hai fatto a…»

Loki alzò le spalle «Come ti ho detto, ho viaggiato a lungo. Angrboða aveva già versato una lacrima, sapevo che poteva darmi la seconda»

«Non era in debito con te?»

Il sorriso di Loki sparì immediatamente «Lo sono io con lui, adesso»

Prima che Thor, preoccupato, potesse insistere furono interrotti dall’arrivo degli Elfi Bianchi campeggiati da loro Re che aprì le grandi porte della sala del trono.

Freyj somigliava a sua sorella, stessi capelli biondi dorati, stessi occhi verde intenso: anche il dio della fertilità era vestito di verde, con indosso una corona di foglie di oro rosso avanzava per tutta la lunghezza della sala con fare nervoso e imperioso. Il suo seguito si fermò con lui davanti al trono, e lui fece prima un saluto al Padre Tutto e poi a Freyja, lì vicino ad Odino. Poi, girando appena lo sguardo lanciò un’occhiata in direzione di Thor, senza rivolgere nemmeno un cenno a Byleistr.

«Freyj, amico mio» lo accolse Odino con un sorriso «Sono felice che tu sia potuto giungere in tempo per chiarire questa incresciosa situazione»

«Incresciosa è dire davvero poco» Si voltò verso Thor con tutto il busto e facendo un profondo inchino chiese scusa per ciò che la razza affidata a lui aveva causato e del terribile pericolo che il principe aveva corso per quella orribile e incresciosa rivolta.

«Rivolta, ne sono davvero sicuro» Commentò con sarcasmo Byleistr «Perché è davvero un caso che un gruppo di venti Elfi sotto il comando di un tuo fidato generale sia entrato in possesso di un’arma mortale che solo un potentissimo mago può sintetizzare con mesi di operosa attenzione»

«Osi forse dare la colpa a me?» Freyj alzò il volume della voce e si spostò il mantello con un gesto rabbioso «Io invece» rispose guardando direttamente Odino «Direi che voi stessi avreste avuto più ragione di cercare di avvelenare il principe, o mi sbaglio? Non è forse a causa di tuo fratello, conosciuto come Il Maestro degli Inganni che Thor ha rischiato di morire?»

«Io stesso» tuonò in risposta Byleistr «Ho vissuto a lungo con Thor nella nostra casa su Midgard. Non c’è Jotun che possa volerlo morto, posso giurarlo davanti alle Norne» il seguito che era con lui urlò il suo apprezzamento e la sua convinzione.

«Questo sarebbe vero, Byleistr figlio di Laufey, se Loki fosse davvero uno Jotun» si levò un mormorio denso di sconvolgimento dall’intera corte. Thor lasciò immediatamente il braccio del suo amico e avanzò, la rabbia che gli faceva dimenticare l’instabilità delle gambe e il mal di testa. «Loki mi ha salvato la vita, riuscendo in qualcosa in cui non era riuscito nessuno. Prova tu, Freyj a trovare un altro gigante di ghiaccio disposto ad andare su Muspellheim a cercare un gigante di fuoco!»

Gli altri giganti di ghiaccio scoppiarono in altre urla di approvazione ma Freyj strinse i denti e poi indicò perentoriamente Loki, ancora sul lato della sala «Guardatelo, non credo affatto che sia uno Jotun» continuò l’altro «Non dovrebbe nemmeno essere in grado di camminare su questa terra o di vivere in questa esistenza. La sua vita la deve al sacrificio di un’altra, una vita che non gli apparteneva, una vita di Alfheim!» toccò agli Elfi esultare in quel momento, e molti di loro presero ad urlare contro gli Jotun e contro Loki. «Nessuno ha mai pagato per il sacrilegio compiuto da Farbauti e Laufey, dovuto solo all’ingordigia e alla lussuria!»

Scoppiò un boato di urla minacciose e guardie Æsir si frapposero tra Jotun e Elfi che minacciavano di cominciare a battersi lì davanti ad Odino, nella sala del trono. Odino batté Gungnir a terra e intimò il silenzio più volte prima di riuscire ad essere ascoltato.

«Freyj, le tue parole assumono sfumature di colpevolezza davanti agli occhi di chi ti ascolta» commentò il Padre Tutto con voce grave «Hai modo, prima che io inizi a deliberare, di scusarti o di ritirare le tue parole»

«Io non ritirerò nulla!» disse con orgoglio l’altro Re «E se ciò che si pensa su Alfheim da anni ti sembra colpevolezza allora puoi ben incriminare tutto il nostro intero pianeta, ogni generazione, passata e presente. Io non mi pento di ciò che ho detto, mi dispiace solo che alcuni, seguendo ciò che è l’opinione comune, abbiano sbagliato modo e tempo per le loro azioni, colpendo per sbaglio tuo figlio, un errore imperdonabile, questo è sicuro. Ma non mi vergogno della mia gente per ciò che ha fatto» e sputò a terra con rabbia, davanti a Loki.

Thor gli si avvicinò a grandi passi ma Odino lo riportò all’ordine con un battito di Gungnir. «Allora non potrò rimettere a te il giudizio delle loro azioni, perché sarebbe di parte e la punizione insufficiente» dopo averlo detto si alzò in piedi, pronto a proclamare la sua decisione definitiva: «Per ciò che è stato tentato e fatto, io condanno tutti gli Elfi sopravvissuti all’attentato alla reclusione in Asgard per un tempo di…»

«Padre Tutto!» Lo interruppe immediatamente Byleistr «Non è stata presa in considerazione la nostra giurisdizione. Pretendo che venga attuata la legge di Jotunheim, In quanto l’attentato era diretto ad un nostro principe e ha ferito un amico della famiglia reale! La motivazione stessa era contro la nostra famiglia. Asgard non rientra in questo avvenimento se non marginalmente, perché per casualità tutti i personaggi della messa in scena si sono trovati sullo stesso palco»

Odino guardò lo Jotun a lungo e poi abbassò la testa, riflettendo. Dopo qualche secondo disse, sommessamente: «Se ti permetterò di usare la giustizia di Jotunheim allora non potrà essere diversa da ciò che è. Sei sicuro di ciò che stai proponendo?» ma voltandosi guardò Loki, il quale invece guardava fissamente il fratello.

Dopo un momento di gelo e di indecisione, di cui Thor non comprese nulla, Loki fece un cenno positivo con la testa e così immediatamente Odino ordinò: «Venga qui condotto il loro capo»

Dalle porte della sala venne trascinato in catene da quattro guardie Aeltri, il generale fidato di Freyj che aveva combattuto con loro su Vanaheim per sconfiggere Sinistro e che era arrivato come delegazione elfica ad Asgard alla fine della guerra.

Freyj sorrise e fece posto, spostandosi lateralmente «Bene, non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio»

«Taci!» gli urlò furioso Byleistr.

Thor allora salì i gradini del trono e fiancheggiò il padre, che ancora in piedi guardava la scena. «Padre, che cosa sta succedendo? Di cosa stanno parlando?» gli chiese all’orecchio.

L’orbo si voltò piano verso di lui «Pensavo lo sapessi. Non conosci la legge degli Jotun?»

«Solo un poco»

«Tu sai, figlio mio» cominciò Odino «Che ciò che è importante per gli Jotun, di ghiaccio o fuoco che sia, sono le dimensioni e la forza del corpo, oltre alla capacità di generare dei figli. La loro legge spesso si rivolge alla dimostrazione di forza e alla distruzione di chi non è abbastanza forte per stare al loro mondo» guardò Loki che era in piedi poco sotto di loro e che guardava intensamente il detenuto. «La famiglia reale è per sua stessa costituzione la più forte tra tutti gli Jotun: un’offesa o un tentato omicidio di un membro reale si deve risolvere con uno scontro che deve dimostrare che il principe o il Re sia davvero più forte. Loki dovrà battersi con chi ha tentato di ucciderlo, senza seiðr, ma solo con le sue abilità di Jotun, per dimostrare che è degno di essere sopravvissuto, altrimenti il suo avversario ha la possibilità di dimostrare che è lui il più forte, uccidendolo, questa volta in modo legale» Odino fece un sospiro «Il modo di pensare degli Jotun è estremamente diverso dal nostro e a volte, come in questi casi… è davvero barbarico»

Ma Thor non lo stette a sentire. Scese immediatamente le scale e fermò per un braccio Loki «Sei impazzito? Gli stai dando la possibilità di ucciderti per davvero questa volta!» strinse la presa e lo guardò negli occhi «Se non puoi usare la magia…»

Loki strattonò via il braccio e non gli rispose. Gli diede le spalle e avanzò silenziosamente verso il suo nemico. Aeltri era stato liberato dalle catene e ora sorrideva con un ghigno maligno a Loki, spostando più volte lo sguardo su un compiaciuto Freyj che non attendeva altro che lo scontro iniziasse.

Odino fece un segnale, specificando le regole, essenziali, dello scontro: Niente lame, niente armi, niente magia, solo l’abilità del proprio corpo e del proprio essere. Aeltri era un Elfo, era veloce, leggero ed estremamente letale con la sua centenaria esperienza di guerra, Loki a suo confronto era in netto svantaggio, sebbene Aeltri non fosse più massiccio di lui. Non appena Gungnir batté tre volte a terra Loki si trovò atterrato dall’Elfo inferocito che era pronto a tutto pur di ucciderlo. Thor ebbe un immediato impulso di andarlo ad aiutare ma Byleistr lo fermò. «Renderesti nullo il combattimento e l’elfo sarebbe libero di andarsene» gli spiegò, prima di ritornare a guardare il fratello «E Loki sarebbe disonorato»

Thor digrignò i denti e non riuscì a frenare i suoi pensieri su quanto fosse barbara e ingiusta quella pratica, come non avesse nulla che ai suoi occhi somigliasse alla giustizia o alla legge.

Loki era finito a terra nel primo secondo di lotta ma riuscì subito a sgusciare dalla presa del suo assalitore e dandogli un calcio riuscì a frapporre diversi metri tra lui e l’Elfo.

La corte era in un silenzio tombale. Loki si rizzò e cambiò pelle, mostrandosi così come appariva da Jotun, la pelle blu e gli occhi profondamente rossi «Quindi mi volevi uccidere perché sono venuto al mondo uccidendo un altro Elfo?» osservò l’altro dritto negli occhi ghignando «Personalmente non ho mai ucciso un Elfo, mio padre lo ha fatto, ma penso che rimedierò immediatamente a questa mancanza»

«Un grande dei nostri è stato attirato, adescato e torturato con un rito orribile per la lussuria dei lombi di Laufey. Non aveva bisogno di un terzo figlio, non aveva bisogno di nient’altro. La sua è stata ingordigia e malvagità!»

«Tu e la tua razza mi accusate delle colpe di mio padre» Loki voltò la testa verso Thor e poi guardò Odino con disgusto «Se facessi anche io la stessa cosa staremmo già tutti bruciando in una guerra che ci avrebbe ammazzati tutti»

«Non mi interessano le tue parole» Aeltri si avvicinò a lui a gran passi «Non ti ascolto. Ti chiamano Lingua d’Argento, non mi farò prendere in giro dai tuoi discorsi per imbrogliarmi! Sei il bugiardo ingannatore degno figlio di un’immonda eresia!»

Loki alzò un sopracciglio come era solito fare sempre quando mascherava sarcasmo «Sono un ingannatore, questo posso concedertelo» fermò con una mano il pungo che era diretto alla sua faccia e torcendo il polso lo costrinse in ginocchio urlante «Tant’è che ti ho già ingannato senza nemmeno parlare» e con un movimento netto gli spezzò il braccio.

L’altro non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere o di urlare che Loki gli afferrò la testa per i capelli e gli poggiò un piede su una spalla, facendo pressione «Ti ha ingannato il semplice fatto che non sembrassi forte come uno Jotun?» sorrise, il suo ghigno si allargò ancora quando sulla mano che lo teneva per la testa si sprigionò del ghiaccio «Ti farò vedere quanto ci sia di Jotunheim in me, a te e tutta la tua razza di ipocriti»

Aeltri cominciò a gridare disperatamente, prendendo con la mano libera il polso di Loki per cercare ti fermare il contatto con la sua testa ma con un deciso calcio alla spalla l’altro gliela disarticolò, emettendo un suono di ossa fratturate e muscoli lacerati.

L’elfo rimase allora in ginocchio, impotente, urlante di un dolore lancinante nel silenzio ammutolito e sconvolto della sala. La sua testa e la sua faccia pian piano divennero blu, come se fosse un’unica ustione da ghiaccio finché la pelle non si ispessì, finché non smise di urlare, finché i suoi occhi non divennero due palle ghiacciate nel cranio.

Dopo qualche minuto di quella tortura orribile Loki iniziò a tirargli la testa, controbilanciando la forza con l’altro braccio. La testa di Aeltri si staccò dal suo corpo con il rumore di un pezzo di roccia che si staccava da una montagna. La tenne per i capelli per un attimo solo, la osservò con disgusto. Poi vide Freyj sconvolto che osservava il corpo del suo compagno, la bocca aperta e gli occhi lucidi.

Allora sorrise, alzando la testa e mostrandola ai suoi compagni Jotun che iniziarono ad urlare con un’ovazione, gridando il suo nome, il resto della Corte completamente attonita.

Loki rivolse solo un’occhiata a Thor che osservava sconvolto il cadavere a terra, Loki nemmeno ferito, nemmeno sporco di sangue.

Si avvicinò a Freyj e gli lanciò addosso la testa congelata e rise: «Mettila in un barattolo» poi si voltò e si unì ai suoi simili che ancora continuavano a tuonare il suo nome. Byleistr gli andò subito incontro per congratularsi con lui, battergli le mani sulla schiena e rivolgergli un sorriso.

Fino al giorno prima Thor voleva sapere quanto era grande il baratro di differenza tra i due Loki che conosceva. Vedeva quello nuovo, quello forte, quello adulto e potente, quello Principe di Midgard e Jotunheim, e Dio degli Inganni e finalmente riuscì a misurare quella differenza, a vedere quanto diversi fossero, quanto Loki non avesse bisogno di lui che correva a salvarlo dalle mani degli Uomini.

Loki era diverso, e così lo era lui che si era buttato a salvarlo senza pensare che ormai poteva salvarsi da solo, finendo catturato dalle trame di ciò che lo riguardava.

Continuò a fissarlo, finché anche Loki non lo guardò. Thor deglutì a vuoto e tornò a guardare il cadavere che veniva immediatamente portato via dalle guardie. Aveva ucciso una persona, e non sembrava la prima volta.

Il Loki bambino, quello piccolo che riusciva a rannicchiarsi sulla sua schiena, quello con gli occhi tondi e grandi era sparito definitivamente. Alla fine Thor si sentì in lutto, per colui che aveva perso. Si voltò e se ne andò da quella sala, la testa piena di mille domande. Non sapeva come rispondersi, non sapeva se il Loki di adesso poteva prendere il posto di quello antico dentro la sua memoria. Forse non poteva, forse avrebbe dovuto trovare un posto per tutti i diversi Loki che Loki gli mostrava.

Si fermò poi nel silenzio dei saloni vuoti della reggia, guardando il grande sole che tramontava. L’unica certezza che sapeva era che giovane o adulto, innocente o meno, la sua mano che lo riportava indietro dal mondo dei morti era stata la cosa più bella che aveva sentito in tutta la vita, la sicurezza e la costante che lui ci sarebbe stato in ogni forma diversa.

«Thor» si voltò. Era lui, di nuovo in sembianze asgardiane. Thor lo osservò, anche in quella diversa sua forma, l’ennesima. «Stai bene?» era sinceramente preoccupato.

L’altro non gli rispose. Lo raggiunse e gli prese una mano, quella mano: quella su cui c’era la cicatrice, quella che gli aveva carezzato la testa quella mattina, quella che aveva staccato un’altra testa a chi l’aveva ferito. Aprì il suo palmo e osservò il segno trasversale e rigato che tagliava tutte le altre linee.

«Sarai arrabbiato, adesso. Perdonami, non volevo che lo sapessi così»

«Di cosa stai parlando?» Thor alzò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, ma Loki era corrucciato.

«Della mia abilità di poter congelare con le mani» disse come se fosse ovvio «Io pensavo che tu non lo sapessi e che…»

«Non mi importa» rispose immediatamente Thor «Importa che tu stia bene»

Loki sgranò gli occhi e strinse la mano che aveva preso Thor, chiudendo il palmo «Adesso non avrai paura di toccarmi? Dite di non toccare gli Jotun perché potreste…»

«Stai zitto» rispose Thor stringendo solo gli occhi, facendo ammutolire l’altro «Stai zitto e pensa di meno» gli riaprì la mano e poi, senza la minima paura la portò al viso «Stai zitto e basta»


	3. Parte seconda

**PARTE SECONDA**

**Capitolo 12**

 

Friends just sleep in another bed

And friends don't treat me like you do

Well I know that there's a limit to everything

But my friends won't love me like you

No, my friends won't love me like you.

Ed Sheeran- Friends

 

Er stava sbattendo energicamente una tovaglietta, con un’espressione di dispetto sul viso, il viso rugoso contratto e sconvolto. «Non è possibile, non è possibile!» diceva, e scuoteva la testa. C’erano altre persone intorno a lei che stavano preparando le portate per la cena di quella sera. «Tutto questo è scandaloso e disdicevole. Ai miei tempi, sotto Borr non ci si sarebbe permessi di avere certe scenate davanti a tutta la corte! Che scandalo, che scandalo!»

«Vecchia Er» le disse la cuoca, mulinando il mestolo con cui stava girando la zuppa di spezie «Sotto Borr, come tu dici, non è mai successo niente perché non c’erano tutti questi stranieri! I tempi cambiano. Yggdrasill è un posto grande, non possiamo sempre starcene per i fatti nostri»

«Se ti dà tanto fastidio, vecchia» disse un valletto che posizionava le portate su un vassoio «Dovresti morire prima che Thor diventi Padre Tutto! Altrimenti ti farai venire un colpo al cuore! Hai visto come tiene a quel Loki, no? Finiremo che avremo Jotun da tutte le parti!»

«E sarebbe ora di smetterla di fare guerra ogni due per tre! Io ricordo la guerra su Jotunheim» commentò la cuoca, ma Er si esasperò «Gherta, ti sei dimenticata chi ha ucciso il tuo primo marito e il tuo primogenito? Sono stati gli Jotun! E sono dei barbari! Hanno permesso che Aeltri, quel brav’elfo venisse ucciso in quel modo orribile»

«Non credere che non me lo ricordi!» Gherta la cuoca sbatté il mestolo contro la pentola per farlo sgocciolare e fulminò la vecchia «Sono morte un sacco di persone per quella guerra, che sarebbe dovuta finire molto prima. Non provo odio per gli Jotun, il mio primo marito sarà anche morto, ma lui ne avrà uccisi tanti dei loro. E poi è passato tanto tempo, io mi sono sposata che ero una ragazzina e lui era un pazzo che voleva per forza menare le mani. Mio figlio Hiall, invece, non doveva morire. Lui è stato sacrificato per nulla. Chi se ne importava se gli Jotun volevano andare su Midgard? Invece ci si doveva ammazzare per forza. Meglio che Thor sia rispettato e ammirato da tutti gli altri Nove Regni, riuscirà a portare la pace, e ti dico parole vere. Ricordatevele! Quando Thor sarà Padre Tutto le cose andranno molto meglio»

«Se arriverà a vivere così a lungo, povero ragazzo! Me lo ricordo quando era alto così! Quando aveva la faccia più grande delle spalle e sgambettava insieme a quella specie di Jotun»

«Ma Loki lo ha aiutato, non è forse vero, Er?» commentò il valletto mettendosi il vassoio su una spalla ma la vecchia scosse la testa «Io non mi fido di quello lì! All’inizio non sopportava Thor, lo aveva anche aggredito. Giuro sulla trama delle norne che gli ho sentito dire cose terribili, sicuro, con queste mie orecchie!»

«E cosa ha mai detto?»

«L’ho sentito giurare che avrebbe ammazzato Thor e tutta la nostra gente e che avrebbe sputato sul suo cadavere! Io queste cose non me le scordo mica, sai Gherta! Lo ricordo benissimo!»

«Io non ci credo» rispose la cuoca «Secondo me te lo sei inventato perché odi il principe Loki»

«Sei sicura di quello che dici?» chiese invece il valletto, interessato «L’hai sentito dire proprio queste parole? Quando?»

«Nel castello di Laufey a Midgard! Lo urlava in giro come un indemoniato! Quando ancora era più basso di un nano!»

Il valletto rimase sorpreso, poi alzò le spalle e uscì dalla cucina, dicendo solo «Bah, era solo un ragazzino»

«E invece l’ha detto sul serio! Lo ha detto!»

Intanto il valletto uscì dalla sala e spostò il vassoio dalla sua mano. Mentre camminava vide un altro servitore e gli porse il vassoio con indifferenza «Fai tu» lo lasciò lì con in mano le portate e se ne andò per i corridoi. I suoi passi ticchettavano sul marmo del pavimento. Si passò poi una mano tra i capelli e quelli divennero lunghi e biondi.

Poco dopo, davanti agli specchi dei grandi saloni della cena, passò un Amora con un sorriso sornione e molto compiaciuto.

 

*

 

Erano passati tre giorni da quando Thor aveva visto Loki uccidere un’altra persona e ancora non riusciva a farsene una ragione. Non riusciva a stare con i suoi amici perché ancora ricordava il loro comportamento con Loki durante la loro ultima uscita, non voleva vedere Sif perché non sapeva come poteva parlarle e di preciso cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle per mettere in chiaro la situazione e poi non voleva vedere Loki dopo quell’occhiata così sconvolta che gli aveva riservato tre giorni prima. Così aveva accuratamente evitato tutti. Non andava a cercare nessuno e si rendeva irreperibile. Era stato a lungo con suo padre per parlare dei recenti sviluppi politici, e con Frigga che non lo dava a vedere ma aveva sofferto enormemente mentre lui aveva rischiato di morire. Freyja di tanto in tanto era andata a sincerarsi delle sue condizioni per sapere se c’era ancora qualcosa che gli provocasse dolore. Ma Thor si sentiva benissimo. Fisicamente.

Lo doveva ad Angrboða, lo sapeva ma ancora non era andato a cercarlo per ringraziarlo dei suoi servizi. Lo Jotun di fuoco era stato ospitato ad Asgard con sommo riconoscimento di Odino e con la nomina di “Amico degli Æsir”.

L’aveva visto però. L’aveva visto insieme a Loki.

Thor era stato dalla madre e tutti e due erano seduti sul balcone a parlare semplicemente quando li aveva visti passeggiare insieme nei giardini. Angrboða appariva come una donna, in quel momento. Thor non sapeva perché aveva scelto di sembrare tale, ma era riconoscibile, con la lunga e scomposta chioma rosa e le corna arcuate, la pelle scura a braccetto con Loki. Li aveva visti passare per un attimo e loro non lo avevano notato, eppure lui si era immediatamente alzato per guardarli, forse sperando inconsciamente di essere visto.

La madre, che stava parlando, si era zittita e aveva seguito il suo sguardo. «Sarebbe strano, non è vero?» gli aveva detto «Un gigante di fuoco e uno di ghiaccio. Strano, ma infondo Loki è l’incarnazione stessa della stranezza»

Thor aveva scosso la testa «No, non credo che possano stare insieme. Gli Jotun non hanno il Søk?»

«I Giganti di Ghiaccio sì, quelli di Fuoco no, anche se condividono le due nature come i loro fratelli di Jotunheim. Non hanno mai un compagno fisso su Muspellheim. E credo che essendo entrambi maghi e ritenuti “diversi”, anche se tenuti in grande considerazione qui ad Asgard, possano trovare molto in comune»

Thor aveva scosso la testa. «No, non credo assolutamente» si era messo a ridere della strana inquietudine che l’aveva improvvisamente colpito e subito abbandonato «Loki non è interessato a quel genere di cose»

«E cosa te lo fa credere?»

Lui era tornato a sedersi, perfettamente tranquillo «Lo conosco benissimo. Non gli è mai importato e non gli importerà»

Poi quella sera non era stato capace di dormire. Si era rotolato nel letto per ore per poi fermarsi ad osservare il soffitto. In effetti non poteva essere sicuro che Loki non volesse una relazione con qualcuno. In fondo, il Loki di adesso era diverso da quello che aveva conosciuto lui. Probabilmente aveva già avuto altri amanti. Era più realistico, visto l’incredibile lasso di tempo che aveva speso viaggiando. Probabilmente aveva conosciuto molte persone, e non era… insomma, brutto.

Improvvisamente si ritrovò a pensare al fisico di Loki e a chiedersi cosa potesse attrarre un’altra persona. Indubbiamente aveva carisma: il modo in cui sorrideva attirava come il fuoco le falene, con desiderio pericoloso di sapere fino a che punto Loki potesse sapere. Con quel sorriso sapeva suggerire cose intriganti, segreti e inganni e Thor non dubitava che riuscisse ad usarlo per suggerire… pensieri di tutt’altra natura.

Si alzò a sedere sul letto appoggiandosi alla testiera e scuotendo la testa. No, doveva stare calmo. Quella era una caratteristica che Loki aveva sempre avuto e non piaceva sempre a tutti, anzi alla maggior parte di chi lo incontrava dava incredibilmente sui nervi.

Però… pensò che in effetti il suo viso poteva assumere mille altre espressioni. Se lo ricordò ammutolito, con gli occhi spalancati e lucidi, in quel modo che riusciva a fare solo lui, come a volerti dare un colpo al cuore: uno sguardo simile avrebbe sicuramente colpito una donna romantica. Le sue spalle e la sua altezza avrebbero colpito una più superficiale, ma la sua intelligenza e il suo potere poteva far cadere come mosche chiunque ai suoi piedi.

A quel punto decise di alzarsi dal letto e con nervosismo si decise a vestirsi, mentre il sole sorgeva, pieno di irritazione per i pensieri che aveva avuto quella notte.

Andò a fare colazione e a malapena rispose a sua madre quando lei gli chiese come mai sembrasse così stanco. «Non ho dormito» Sua madre disse altro, forse propose di andare a trovare Frejya perché forse poteva essere un altro malore ma a Thor non piaceva l’idea di condividere i suoi pensieri, così semplicemente disse che si sentiva bene. Il padre l’aveva guardato in modo strano per tutta la durata del pasto e poi aveva poggiato le posate e con fare profondo disse: «Hai problemi con Sif?»

Thor era rimasto sorpreso delle sue parole «Eh?» sbatté più volte le palpebre «No, a dire il vero… no, non proprio» Sua madre sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo «Le hai parlato? Non ti ho visto più con lei»

«Fai attenzione, figliolo» commentò il padre «è una gran donna, sei fortunato ad averla» Frigga invece lo guardò e scosse la testa, come a rassicurarlo sulle parole del padre.

Alla fine li aveva lasciati lì a finire la colazione e se ne era andato nell’arena. Sentiva il corpo indolenzito e i muscoli tesi per la nottata in bianco e per il nervosismo. Così non appena arrivò afferrò una lancia e se la rigirò tra le mani, cercando un avversario da affrontare.

Senza sorprendersi, vi trovò i suoi amici che lo andarono subito a salutare, ma Thor non era in vena di chiacchiere o di convenevoli «Combattiamo» disse loro semplicemente. Aveva anche intravisto Sif che si allenava con un’altra valchiria ma non la salutò.

Passò la mattina in pieno silenzio, concentrandosi solo sui colpi che parava e sferrava, sui movimenti del corpo, con la mente perfettamente focalizzata sul combattimento. Più volte i suoi amici avevano chiesto di fermarsi, di bere qualcosa, non riuscendo a sostenere il suo ritmo. Sif si era fermata e ora lo guardava con sguardo duro e impenetrabile dal bordo dell’arena sabbiosa. Era in quel momento che rimpiangeva i combattimenti su Midgard con Jotun alti il doppio di lui che avrebbero potuto schiacciarlo con un colpo della mano e ridurlo alle dimensioni di un nano.

Ripresero a combattere, molti che li osservavano con attenzione, i più grandi guerrieri di Asgard durante un allenamento folle che li stava sfiancando. Per ore continuò così, sotto il sole che gli colpiva il sudore della fronte fino a mezzogiorno, quando i morsi della fame si fecero sentire.

«Basta!» disse Thor, lasciando la lancia conficcata nel terreno «Andiamo a mangiare»

Si incamminò verso il mantello che aveva lasciato su una sedia e sentì ridere. Era una risata cristallina ma scura, familiare. Si voltò e vide Loki, i piedi sugli spalti e sporto in avanti che poggiava il viso sul palmo di una mano.

Thor ebbe l’incredibile sensazione di aver già vissuto quella scena. Lo vide lì e senza nemmeno rendersene conto si aprì in un sorriso e lo salutò con la testa. «Arrivo» gli disse. Anche l’altro sorrise e rispose: «Prendi il tuo tempo»

«Pranziamo insieme?» gli chiese d’impulso, senza badare a tutti gli occhi che lo guardavano.

«Se lo desideri»

«Lo desidero»

L’altro rise di nuovo, questa volta più forte. «Allora pranzerò con te» Thor allora gli fece un gesto di attesa e si precipitò a prendere le sue cose. «Thor» Fandral gli si avvicinò con discrezione «Cerca di essere meno espansivo. Che ti prende?» il suo sguardo era accusatorio ma a Thor non importava granché. Alzò le spalle, mentre si riallacciava il mantello «Niente. Solo è bello che sia venuto. Era una cosa che facevamo su Midgard»

L’altro rimase interdetto «Veniva a guardarti nell’arena?» L’altro annuì, afferrando Mjollnir «E io andavo a studiare con lui» dopo le sue parole i suoi amici strabuzzarono gli occhi e rimasero a bocca aperta. Li salutò velocemente con un colpo sulla spalla e salì sugli spalti, raggiungendo Loki, che ancora lo guardava con fare sornione. «Allora hai finito?»

Thor continuava a sorridere beatamente e rispose «Cosa?»

«Di essere così stupidamente contento?»

«No» lo prese per le spalle e lo condusse con lui «Questa cosa mi era mancata molto, non hai idea di quanto» il mago rise e scosse la testa «Penso di averne un’idea ben precisa invece» lo riportò così al castello dove mangiarono sul terrazzo delle sue stanze, sotto il sole tiepido della primavera. Il dio biondo continuava a sorridere quando lo guardava e Loki rideva della sua contentezza. «Dovresti controllarti un po’»

«E perché? Siamo da soli» disse con una scrollata di spalle «Non posso essere felice che il mio amico stia con me come ai bei tempi?»

«Sì certo» rispose l’altro abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della sedia «Ma avrebbe più senso se non mi avessi evitato per giorni»

Il sorriso di Thor si incurvò all’ingiù «Oh»

«Esatto» rise l’altro «Mi dici perché?»

«Non eri tu. Ho evitato tutti, mi dispiace. Ancora non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare di quello che…»

«Aspetta» Loki alzò le mani, con lo sguardo indurito «Sappi che non ne voglio parlare nemmeno io. Perciò puoi anche rimanere zitto, così non dovremo parlare di niente»

Thor rimase perplesso ma protestò energicamente «Mi hai salvato da morte certa, Loki, non posso semplicemente non parlarne!»

«Non è poi una gran cosa» sminuì l’altro sottolineandolo con un gesto della mano.

«Non è una gran cosa… Potevo morire!»

«Non sei morto»

«Per merito tuo!»

«Sottigliezze»

Thor sbuffò e lasciò le posate sul tavolo con incredulità «Non credo proprio!»

Il mago alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi gli chiese «Avresti fatto lo stesso per me?»

«Certo che sì!»

«Allora non dobbiamo parlarne»

«Ma voglio ricompensarti in qualche modo»

Loki sbuffò «E in che modo? A meno di non darmi qualcosa di prezioso come la tua vita non vedo come potresti, e comunque non lo accetterei. Ho fatto il mio dovere» scosse la testa e si incupì «Non sono uno che si arrende subito, perseguo il mio obbiettivo senza piagnistei e fronzoli. Ho fatto quello che dovevo e mi hanno pure dato del senza cuore. Perciò non serve che tu aggiunga altro»

«Ma sei proprio sicuro? Non vuoi niente? Un titolo, una ricompensa in oro… qualche tipo di compagnia che possa procurarti facilmente…»

Loki alzò nel suo solito modo il suo solito sopracciglio e gli rispose con sarcasmo: «Primo, di titoli ne ho troppi e il mio nome è abbastanza lungo così com’è. Secondo, ti ricordo che sono più ricco di te. Terzo» e qui il suo sguardo si fece ancor più sarcastico « _compagnia facile?_ »

«Io ho semplicemente chiesto» rispose Thor punto sul vivo «Spesso molti vogliono delle donne particolari o…»

«Ti prego» lo interruppe l’altro, intrecciando le dita e alzando gli occhi al cielo con fare teatrale «continua. Le mie orecchie vorrebbero sapere fino a che punto la tua bocca è capace di proferire idiozie»

«Non è certo un’idiozia. È una cosa seria»

«Oh certo» Loki si rizzò sulla sedia e scoppiò a ridere «Perché sono conosciuto per il mio apprezzamento delle donne! Seriamente, Thor. Mi hai anche mai visto parlare seriamente con una donna?» fece un gesto nervoso «Sono irritanti e irritabili, piene di stupidi sentimentalismi e desideri sciocchi, se non cercano rassicurazione cercano sesso ed è talmente patetico che mi disgustano. Preferirei farmi azzannare da Fenrir che stare con una donna. Sono esseri folli!» poi sembrò improvvisamente ricordarsi di una cosa e indicò Thor «Pensa alla tua, di donna. Un esemplare più petulante degli altri. Sa menare le mani e ammazzare nemici e poi pretende di essere trattata come un Lady. Emotiva e lagnosa. Se non avessi avuto il minimo rispetto che ho per lei che deriva solo dalla relazione che ha con te le avrei tirato un ceffone che le avrebbe fatto girare la testa come una civetta, per quello che ha detto mentre eri svenuto per il veleno» digrignò i denti «Ti stava già piangendo. Non eri ancora in condizioni critiche ed era già in lutto» lo guardò con espressione dura «Spero che almeno il suo corpo valga il suo cervello vuoto»

«Quindi niente donne?»

L’altro rimase interdetto «Hai sentito quello che ti ho detto?»

«Non ti piacciono le donne, mi pare di capire»

«Ho insultato la tua compagna e ti sta bene?»

«Nessun tipo di compagnia, quindi? Nemmeno per provare? Nemmeno senza conversazione?»

«Thor» rispose l’altro con gli occhi spalancati «No!»

«Bene» rispose l’altro compiaciuto. Improvvisamente ogni tipo di tensione accumulata nella notte che la mattina di allenamento non aveva smaltito si dissolse nel nulla. Prese quindi a tagliarsi il pasto con un mezzo sorriso. «Perfetto, io volevo solo chiedere, non certo offenderti»

Loki rimase in silenzio «Sei sicuro di non essere tu, l’offeso?»

«E perché mai dovrei esserlo?» addentò la forchetta e rimase a guardarlo mentre masticava. Dopo un lungo minuto nel quale Loki continuava ad osservarlo diffidente, il mago sbuffò e iniziò a mangiare anche lui. «Basta, non ho più nulla da dire»

 

*

 

«Thor? Thor?» Era la voce di una donna, la voce di Sif, che Thor riconobbe immediatamente.

«È la tua» rise Loki, come uno scemo.

Forse non avrebbe dovuto portarlo in giro quella notte.

Erano finiti loro due e un gruppo imprecisato di altre cinquanta persone a bere come spugne alla locanda che frequentava di solito perché a quanto pare era la festa di uhm..., una delle figlie di Volstagg. Quale Thor ancora non lo aveva capito, o forse l’aveva dimenticato; si sentiva piuttosto brillo. Aveva bevuto molto, cantato pieno di una strana euforia e ballato al suono degli strumenti con chiunque gli capitasse. Avevano passato una serata piacevole, fino a quando l’oste non aveva tirato fuori il liquore buono per i brindisi di auguri.

A quel punto, un Thor decisamente molesto aveva insistito in tutti i modi che conosceva per convincere un Loki estremamente sobrio e astemio.

«Non avvelenerò il mio corpo» gli aveva detto con rabbia.

Alla fine però gli aveva decantato tanto le lodi del buon liquore, con tanta passione che aveva intenerito tutto il resto degli avventori che avevano iniziato a insistere con cori di esortazioni e pacche sulla schiena. E così il povero mago aveva assaggiato il liquore che com’era prevedibile gli aveva dato immediatamente alla testa.

Era diventato subito molto più sorridente e loquace, anche se le sue parole non erano per nulla piacevoli da sentire, e avrebbero fatto arrabbiare mortalmente molti dei presenti se Thor non l’avesse tenuto per un braccio tutto il tempo. Aveva davvero molto talento con le parole anche quando il cervello gli galleggiava nell’alcool. Dopo una notte di baldoria con tutte quelle persone, Thor aveva contato per Loki tre bicchieri di liquore, per sé stesso, beh, non era importante: aveva ingurgitato molti più litri del suo amico ma era decisamente più lucido di lui.

In piena notte si erano trovati così a gironzolare tutti allegri tra i corridoi del palazzo. Thor si era goduto la vista di un Loki ubriaco, spigliato e allegro mentre rideva e seguiva i suoi ragionamenti che non riuscivano a rimanere sullo stesso argomento per meno di mezzo secondo. La testa del suo amico lavorava ad un ritmo del tutto diverso dal suo, comprese.

Un po’ nella sua sbronza, si rendeva conto che non avrebbe dovuto far bere così tanto Loki, che probabilmente una volta passatagli si sarebbe offeso.

Ma adesso stava bene, a parlare ridacchiando di cose stupide mentre lo teneva per la vita ondeggiando vicino al muro. «Che seccatura»

«Io» Loki alzò un dito e glielo puntò contro il naso «L’avevo detto che è una seccatura. Ora dobbiamo parlarle?» alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò come un bambino «Non voglio… non voglio» poi lo guardò con malizia e sorrise mordendosi il labbro inferiore «La buttiamo giù dal balcone? Così sta zitta»

«Non uccidiamo la gente» commentò saggiamente Thor.

«Uhm, che schifo. Immagina il sangue, se cadesse da quest’altezza. Facciamo che la chiudiamo a chiave da qualche parte e ce ne scordiamo?»

«Ma se poi dobbiamo farlo» considerò il dio biondo «dobbiamo parlarle»

«Mmm» l’altro iniziò a ondeggiare la testa per poi iniziare a ridere e poggiarla sulla sua spalla «Possiamo colpirla in testa con Mjollnir» prese a ridacchiare malignamente «Così non direbbe nemmeno mezza sillaba!»

Thor allora lo spinse verso le colonne e si nascose insieme a lui dietro l’ombra della sera. L’altro mugugnò infastidito «No… non voglio» si divincolò ma Thor lo spinse contro il marmo freddo della colonna dorata e sussurrò: «Ci nascondiamo così passa e non ci vede»

«Ooh» allora l’altro fece un altro risolino «Mi piace nascondermi. Facciamo finta di essere una colonna?»

«Sì, una colonna…»

«Ma, aspetta» mise le mani sulla bocca di Thor che rideva «Ssh, ssh!» si poggiò anche lui un dito sulle labbra ma ridacchiava «Dobbiamo stare zitti!»

«Zitti»

«Zitti!»

«Thor!» ripeté Sif che si avvicinava a gran passi. «Thor»

Allora i due, dietro la colonna ridacchiarono piano e si nascosero meglio: Thor si addossò a Loki che era schiacciato tra lui e la colonna, stringendosi il più possibile per rimanere nascosto nell’ombra. Finì con la faccia premuta contro i suoi capelli, sentiva il suo respiro concitato sulle orecchie, la pressione delle sue labbra sul collo, che sorridevano, il petto che tremava trattenendo una risata. Sentirono poi la giovane Lady chiamarlo ancora e attraversare il corridoio senza fermarsi davanti alla loro colonna e andare velocemente oltre, prendendo un’altra strada. I suoi passi si allontanarono e Thor e Loki scoppiarono a ridere.

«Non ci ha visti» commentò Thor ancora affondato nei capelli di Loki. L’altro per tutta risposta gli strinse le mani sugli avambracci che lo inchiodavano alla colonna. Rimase lì per un attimo, il respiro che tornava lentamente normale, fin quando Loki non abbandonò la testa all’indietro e la poggiò al marmo «Mi gira la testa» si strinse ancora più forte alle sue braccia.

«Se svieni ti tengo»

«Mmm» l’altro fece un semplice diniego con la testa «Mi batte come se avessi un clan di nani che lavora sulla mia fronte»

«Ti sta passando la sbornia?»

«Non sono ubriaco» rispose l’altro oscillando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi, lamentandosi, ma Thor rise e all’orecchio gli disse: «È quello che direbbe un ubriaco» anche Loki sogghignò e allontanò la testa «Mi fai il solletico»

«Lo soffri ancora?» Thor ne era contento «Anche se faccio così?» gli soffiò piano sull’orecchio e poi lo sfiorò con il naso e Loki si agitò, ridendo e cercando di fermarlo con una mano. «Smettila, sono ubriaco»

Thor rise di nuovo «Lo sei solo quando ti conviene?»

Il sorriso di Loki si smorzò e lo guardò con occhi azzurri pieni di qualcosa di strano, grandi e pregni «Quando mi conviene, posso essere qualsiasi cosa»

Thor lo sapeva. Lo sapeva piuttosto bene, lo aveva imparato in quell’ultimo periodo con lui. Gli sorrise di nuovo, più apertamente e gli carezzò i capelli «Mi piace»

«Davvero? Non è una cosa bella»

«È una cosa bella invece» sbuffò e appoggiò la testa alla sua, ancora appoggiata alla colonna, nell’ombra. «Non deve essere tutto sbagliato»

«Significa non essere nessuno» disse più seriamente l’altro, con la voce incrinata da qualche tipo di sentimento «Significa che sei una tavola bianca su cui si può scrivere qualsiasi cosa»

Thor sospirò e l’altro tremò perché gli colpì l’orecchio nello stesso punto di prima «Ci scrivo io qualcosa» lo guardò dritto negli occhi «Ci scrivo io tutto quello che serve. Me lo faresti fare?»

L’altro lo guardò con fermezza, anche se i suoi occhi erano liquidi e lucidi per l’alcol e il viso arrosato dalle risate, poi annuì «Cosa ci scriveresti?»

«Mmm» pensò l’altro e poi sorrise sfiorandogli il naso con il suo «Ci scriverei il tuo nome» disse «Solo Loki. Il mio Loki, quello vero»

L’altro si irrigidì e lo guardò con sguardo sconcertato «Dici sul serio?»

«Sì» rispose fermamente Thor, prendendogli il viso con le mani «Da quanto ti conosco ho visto molte versioni di te. Ma so che con me sei quello vero. Quello reale, che esiste solo per me» gli carezzò le guance e lo osservò negli occhi «Non è vero?»

Loki era immobile nelle sue mani, gli occhi sgranati e la bocca socchiusa, vicino come non lo era mai stato. Dopo un attimo solo annuì piano e quando si mosse le sue labbra finirono quasi sulle sue, separate da un solo respiro.

Thor ebbe un brivido che gli percorse la schiena e gli arrivò dritto al cervello come fosse una scarica elettrica. Lo guardò e gli si annodò lo stomaco: il _suo_ Loki. E basta, solo suo, tutti gli altri erano brutte copie che servivano nelle diverse situazioni, come vestiti in un armadio. Il mago mezzo ubriaco e immobile davanti a lui, tra le sue mani, aveva una maschera per tutti, ma non per lui. Perché Thor era l’unico che aveva il diritto di vederlo in quel modo, lì all’ombra, in quelle condizioni, abbandonato e fiducioso.

Dopo, a mente più fredda fu abbastanza sicuro che quell’azione era figlia dell’alcool, indubbiamente. Sicuramente lo era stato perché lui non si sarebbe mai permesso di fare una cosa del genere a mente lucida e Loki l’avrebbe preso a pugni se anche lui non fosse stato ancora ubriaco. Si mosse piano verso di lui e semplicemente, come se fosse _ovvio_ che lo facesse, come se lui avesse _il diritto_ di farlo, gli leccò piano l’arco del labbro superiore. Sapeva di alcool forte, ma anche di qualcos’altro, aveva un profumo familiare che gli annebbiava la testa. Sentì Loki avere un tremito e stringergli la casacca. Non si poteva ritrarre perché non aveva margine di movimento, ma chiuse la bocca immediatamente. Thor non si ritrasse era ancora vicinissimo a lui, e lo sentì riprendere a respirare non appena smise di toccarlo. Rimase a guardare quelle labbra chiuse completamente ipnotizzato, tutta la mente focalizzata su quell’unico punto dell’universo. E poi rabbrividì quando Loki si morse il punto in cui l’aveva toccato, passandoci sopra la lingua.

Lo sentì stringere le mani intorno alla sua casacca e accelerare il respiro e poi schiudere di nuovo le labbra «Thor…» sussurrò semplicemente, piano, e lui non ricordò nemmeno di aver dato l’ordine al suo corpo di avventarsi contro il suo in quella maniera. Si avventò su quelle labbra con decisione e le costrinse ad aprirle mentre l’altro mugugnava debolmente, inseguì quella lingua che aveva visto e la costrinse a muoversi insieme alla sua. Gli mancava completamente il respiro, l’ossigeno al cervello, il sangue dal corpo. Gli prese la nuca, inclinando la sua testa nel modo migliore per baciarlo meglio, e passò un braccio intorno alla vita per tirarselo addosso il più possibile, mentre le sue braccia gli circondavano il collo e gli stringevano i capelli.

Il suo bacio sapeva di alcool, ma era morbido e caldo e gli fece annodare lo stomaco. Avrebbe potuto non smettere mai, rimanere lì per sempre a sentire il calore della sua bocca per il resto della prossima eternità e della vita successiva.

Norne, lasciatemi qui e basta, pensò, con tutto sé stesso. Si separò da lui quel tanto che serviva per prendere aria prima di ritirarselo addosso, senza smettere di stringerlo, senza smettere di volerne sempre di più.

E poi, dei passi nella sala infransero ogni sorta di incredibile incantesimo che era sceso su di loro. Era Sif che tornava indietro. Videro la sua ombra proiettata sul muro dalle lanterne, il suo passo nervoso e i movimenti agitati. Sparì così com’era arrivata, senza dire nulla, il suono dei suoi piedi che battevano a terra che si allontanavano.

E non appena non li sentirono più, Thor tornò a guardare Loki, aveva il viso arrosato, i capelli diretti in tutte le direzioni e le labbra gonfie, rosse, lucide. Improvvisamente si irrigidì e tutto ciò che aveva sospeso per poterlo baciare, ritornò a funzionare, riportato alla realtà.

«Thor…?» chiese Loki, ancora contro la colonna, ma lui si allontanò di due passi indietro. L’aria che si insinuò tra loro era fredda.

Il dio biondo non seppe cosa fare, e alla fine, fu preso dal panico. Indietreggiò fino ad arrivare alla parete opposta, diversi metri a separarlo da Loki, il cui sguardo era ancora lucido «Thor… aspetta, non…» ma l’altro alzò una mano e lo fermò.

Scosse la testa e rimase a guardarlo solo per un attimo, un ultimo, solo attimo, prima di scivolare lentamente contro la parete, passo dopo passo e abbandonarlo sempre più in fretta, senza voltarsi. I passi sempre più veloci, la corsa sempre più disperata, fino a che non si chiuse le porte alle spalle.

Alzò gli occhi sulla notte densa che stava per morire, le stelle di mille colori che tremolavano nel cielo, insieme alle lune.

«Oh Norne» realizzò poi. «Oh per tutte le Norne» si coprì il viso e cominciò a tremare.

 

 

**Capitolo 13**

 

Andava tutto bene.

Fu quello che si disse per giorni. Non c’era motivo di agitarsi o alterarsi. Aveva fatto uno sbaglio, ma era ubriaco, erano cose che potevano accadere a tutti, in certi casi. Sapeva che se avesse chiesto a Fandral di raccontagli tutte le cose imbarazzanti che aveva fatto da ubriaco ne avrebbe tirate fuori di peggiori, di gran lunga.

Non si doveva certo allarmare. Tutto bene, tutto come al solito. A Loki era meglio non pensare per… forse i prossimi dieci secoli, sicuramente. Se ci pensava, tutto smetteva di andare bene, perciò si convinse a farsi scivolare tutto addosso. La cosa migliore era che non l’aveva visto più da quella sera. Avevano organizzato un banchetto, tre sere addietro ma Loki non si era presentato. Bene, era andato tutto bene. Si era seduto con i suoi amici e semplicemente aveva mangiato il cibo, bevuto il vino e scherzato con gli invitati. Aveva ballato con Sif e tutto era andato bene, così come doveva andare, nella perfetta e banale semplicità che aveva di solito l’esistenza.

Gli andava bene e non aveva bisogno di altro.

Andava tutto bene.

Di giorno.

E poi la sera non riusciva a dormire. Aveva accumulato così tante ore di veglia che gli occhi pulsavano e la testa doleva, i suoi sensi erano notevolmente rallentati. A volte si era sorpreso ad addormentarsi sulle poltrone delle stanze di sua madre, mentre la aspettava. Ma se calava la notte non riusciva a chiudere occhio, e tutta la birra che si versava nei bicchieri non bastava a scacciare quella sensazione atroce nella sua testa che era come un chiodo ripetutamente battuto da un martello, dritto in mezzo agli occhi. Il letto era scomodo e se fissava il soffitto iniziava a sentire di nuovo strane sensazioni. Quindi si alzava e finiva la notte a girare per le stanze, o immerso nella vasca con acqua fredda finché non perdeva sensibilità e allora smetteva di sentire qualsiasi cosa.

Sua madre era preoccupata, come suo padre, del resto. Gli avevano mandato una guaritrice e lei gli aveva consegnato un sonnifero per evitare i sogni. Era finito tutto rovesciato dentro il vaso di una pianta. Dopo nemmeno cinque ore quella pianta era morta, a differenza delle altre nella stanza, e sua madre, quando era andata a controllarlo, l’aveva guardata a lungo prima di sospirare e lasciarlo da solo con pensieri che non voleva sentire né tanto meno avere.

Ma di giorno andava piuttosto bene. Alla luce diretta del sole ognuno di quei pensieri diventava insignificante, e si diceva che era stato ubriaco, perciò non si doveva preoccupare, che andava tutto bene e che non era necessariamente lui che doveva andare a trovare Loki.

«Hai una faccia orribile, Thor» gli aveva detto Fandral «Se non riesci a dormire fai come me, usa il mio metodo»

«E sarebbe?»

L’altro aveva sorriso malizioso e aveva strizzato gli occhi «Stancati un bel po’ su un letto, prima di provare a dormire. Ti rilassa tanto i muscoli, e alla fine la mente si alleggerisce»

Era stato diverso tempo a pensare alle parole del suo amico e alla fine aveva deciso che doveva tornare a dedicare del tempo a Sif. Era da troppo che non la considerava: certo, aveva avuto dei dubbi, aveva pensato che forse fosse il caso di lasciarla, ma Sif l’aveva sempre servito bene, era sempre stata al suo fianco. Le parole che aveva detto sua madre sugli occhi di Jarnsaxa non contavano più adesso, perché semplicemente aveva dimenticato l’altra donna. Era sicuro di aver anche dimenticato quegli occhi, perciò era sicuro che non li avrebbe riconosciuti su un altro viso.

La raggiunse quindi un giorno a casa sua. Lei lo accolse sorpresa ma felice e lui le aveva chiesto: «Portami nel bosco»

«Dove, precisamente?» lei aveva già preso un sacco da portare in spalla e lui aveva alzato le spalle «Quel posto… quello che abbiamo condiviso la prima volta, sotto l’albero di faggio. Voglio tornare lì» il suo tono di voce era piatto e incolore ma lei, troppo entusiasta di quel suo desiderio, non l’aveva notato.

Perciò erano arrivati fino a quell’albero, tenendosi per mano nella vegetazione ed erano rimasti a guardare le sue fronde per un po’, gli uccellini che saltellavano da un ramo all’altro cinguettando. Poi Thor aveva lasciato la sua mano e si era messo alle sue spalle.

Con mani sicure aveva cominciato a spogliarla e lei si era sentita finalmente, tranquilla, mentre facevano di nuovo l’amore, come la prima volta, a riparo dalla vista di tutti sotto quell’albero, aggrappati alla sua corteccia ruvida che le grattò la schiena, ma a lei non era importato nulla. Si era allacciata a lui con le braccia e le gambe, rassicurata dal suo tocco e dalle sue attenzioni. Quella sera, sotto le stelle che trapelavano dai rami lei si era addormentata, ma lui no. Thor aveva continuato a guardare avanti a sé, per poi alzarsi e camminare tra le selci.

Era stata una pessima idea, quella di rimanere all’aperto, dove la notte lo raggiungeva ovunque e non rimaneva chiusa oltre le finestre della sua camera.

Così era tornato indietro e aveva svegliato Sif, senza nemmeno parlarle, senza nemmeno una carezza e l’aveva amata di nuovo, con più foga, perché il suo calore e il suo profumo erano talmente diversi dai pensieri che gli affollavano la mente che riuscivano a distrarlo.

E poi successe quello che fece cadere di nuovo Sif nello sconforto: lei si era alzata piano per raggiungerlo, per baciarlo, e lui aveva girato la testa. Le sue labbra erano finite sul suo collo, invece che sul viso. Il freddo le rientrò nelle ossa più forte di prima e Sif, finalmente comprese che quello non era la fine delle sue preoccupazioni, ma la fine dell’amore di Thor per lei.

Quando era tornati indietro si sentiva indolenzita e stare a cavallo le aveva fatto male, ma le lacrime che nascondeva sotto il cappuccio non erano per quello. Non erano per quello.

 

*

 

Sif era davanti alla biblioteca, nascosta dietro un angolo, ad aspettare che succedesse qualcosa, che passasse qualcuno che potesse dare corpo ai suoi sospetti. Ormai era una settimana che Thor la chiamava nelle sue stanze, ogni notte per fare sesso. Perché non sapeva più come definire le azioni del dio se non in quel modo. Aveva smesso di ricevere carezze, più volte era stata girata di schiena e non aveva nemmeno visto il viso. Non aveva più potuto baciarlo. E rimaneva in silenzio, anche se avevano finito e la lasciava sul letto, senza proferire nessuna parola.

Ma la mattina, se la incontrava, se erano loro e i suoi amici era tutto perfettamente uguale. A guardarlo, sembrava semplicemente che facesse le ore piccole, e dalle stesse condizioni di Sif si capiva con chi passava le sue ore di sonno sprecate.

Non ci era voluto molto per capire di essere diventata il diversivo che mascherava l’insonnia sempre più evidente di Thor, che sempre più spesso si deconcentrava, che a volte si addormentava, altre volte sbottava e non controllava le sue reazioni, anche se poi si scusava e comprendeva subito ciò che aveva fatto.

Quella mattina, da lei era andata la Regina «Sif, cara, so che ami mio figlio» aveva detto «Ma per favore, dagli un po’ di tregua. Ha bisogno di dormire, più passa il tempo e più le sue condizioni peggiorano»

Non le aveva detto la verità, ovviamente: non le poteva dire che tutte le sere le passava sveglia anche lei, nel letto di Thor, ad ascoltarlo passeggiare mentre il letto umido diventava freddo. «Fa qualcosa con i tuoi amici, va via per un po’… non so, hai chiesto a Loki? Non l’ho più incontrato, ma sono sicura che lui saprà cosa è successo a Thor» aggiunse Frigga.

E, all’improvviso, Sif aveva collegato: era successo qualcosa con il Dio degli Inganni. Thor si era comportato in modo diverso da quella sera che aveva passato alla locanda, quando si erano ubriacati, quando erano spariti, e quando lei non era riusciti a trovarli, anche se aveva cercato a lungo. Doveva essere successo qualcosa, ne era certa. Eppure non aveva intenzione di chiederlo direttamente a Loki, che sicuramente avrebbe mentito, e anche bene. Perciò era rimasta lì ad aspettare di sorprenderlo da solo, mentre pensava di non essere visto da nessuno, quando poteva abbassare la guardia.

E le sue attese furono ricompensate, quando Loki uscì dalla biblioteca con due grossi volumi in mano. Quando dovette aprire la porta però questi gli scivolarono dal braccio, ruzzolando a terra e aprendosi su pagine a caso. Sif lo vide trattenere un’imprecazione, ma poi si fermò.

Loki rimase lì, fermo a guardare i libri a terra, uno aperto all’insù e l’altro all’ingiù. Li osservo, e poi appoggiò la testa alla porta con un sospiro. Poi si chinò a terra e li ricompose, lentamente, guardando a terra, rannicchiato su sé stesso.

«Loki?» era una voce maschile. Qualcuno aveva di nuovo aperto la porta, e lo osservava: era Angrboða, che ancora con una mano sulla maniglia gli chiese: «Hai bisogno di aiuto?»

«No, no. Ce la faccio» rispose il mago risistemandosi i libri tra le braccia e alzandosi da terra «Torna pure indietro, non ti disturberò»

«Veramente hai preso i libri che interessano a me» disse l’altro stringendo le labbra in un sorriso leggero. «Ti dispiace se li consulto per primo? Non ci metterò molto»

«Oh» Loki guardò i libri tra le sue mani e poi annuì «Sì, certo, tieni. Puoi riportarmeli nelle mie stanze quando hai finito»

«Prometto che farò subito»

Loki annuì e l’altro Jotun scomparve dietro la porta. Poi rimase lì, da solo nel corridoio a fissare la porta. Non c’era un’altra sola cosa che si muovesse se non il diaframma di Sif che respirava, nascosta.

«Maledizione» imprecò alla fine Loki, passandosi una mano sul viso e andandosene via velocemente. I suoi passi risuonarono pesanti fino a che non si dileguò.

Sif emerse dal suo nascondiglio e rimase lì, interdetta. Nemmeno Loki sembrava stare bene, anche se appariva come al solito. Ma sicuramente, se non fosse successo qualcosa non si sarebbe comportato in quel modo… languido. Triste, in un certo senso, ma la valchiria non ne era sicura.

«Misterioso, vero, il nostro ospite?» disse un’altra voce dietro di lei. La conosceva, era Amora.

Sif la ricordava bene, anche se vestita con abiti civili appariva molto più bella della semplice tenuta da guerra che aveva avuto durante la battaglia su Vanaheim. I suoi capelli erano lucenti, non dorati come quelli di Sif, ma di un biondo più raro, più corti, ma molto voluminosi. Sorrideva in modo ambiguo ma apparentemente affascinante. La valchiria osservò guardinga l’Incantatrice e si voltò completamente verso di lei «Non è mai stato il contrario» commentò e Amora sorrise.

«È una caratteristica dei maghi, in un certo senso» si staccò dalla parete e camminò verso di lei «Dobbiamo essere sfuggenti, ambigui, ma necessari» il suo sorriso si fece ancora più malizioso «Loki riesce molto bene ad interpretare la sua parte. Il Maestro degli Inganni non può essere da meno»

«Pensi stia fingendo?»

L’altra scoppiò a ridere «Certo che sì! È nella sua natura: fingere… mentire... Non può farne a meno, è fatto così. Nessuna delle sue parole è mai stata vera. Niente di ciò che dice è vero» scosse la testa «Non dirmi che non te ne sei accorta. Il modo in cui si rende indigesto a tutti eccetto Thor… Il modo in cui vuole convincerlo che è buono solo con lui, che è sé stesso solo con lui. Lo vuole legare a sé, è ovvio. Qualsiasi cosa succeda o lui provochi, avrà sempre qualcuno che lo sosterrà, qui ad Asgard» il suo sguardo si indurì e le labbra si strinsero «La persona più importante, l’unica che potrebbe ribaltare le sorti di tutti i suoi piani»

Sif la guardò in silenzio a lungo e poi la fronteggiò con sguardo serio e fiero, ma preoccupato «Pensi stia ordendo un complotto?»

«Credere?» Amora alzò le spalle «Io ne sono più che sicura. Non ho nessuna prova, perché Loki non è uno stupido, non si lascerebbe dietro nulla di compromettente. Ma so una cosa, che Loki non può negare»

«Di cosa stai parlando?»

Il sorriso di Amora si ampliò e guardò l’altra donna con malizia «Sei sicura di volerlo sapere?»

 

*

 

La sala non era gremita, ma c’erano diverse persone a quella cena. Molti dignitari, molti rappresentanti. Freyj aveva rifiutato l’invito, ma aveva mandato un altro Elfo come rappresentate del suo popolo. Odino era sicuro che il banchetto sarebbe andato bene. Era più facile parlare di politica quando i propri ospiti erano allegri, ben disposti e con la pancia piena. Al tavolo circolare c’erano diverse personalità, accuratamente disposte con precisi criteri per evitare scontri.

Byleistr non era lontano dalla grande sedia di Odino, il suo giovanissimo compagno Skrym al suo fianco, dall’altro lato invece c’era suo fratello Loki, che anche se in sembianze Æsir portava abiti Jotun, che lasciavano scoperta una buona porzione del petto. Alla sua destra, invece, era stato fatto accomodare Angrboða, i capelli rossi acconciati, il sorriso schietto sul viso.

Non era passata inosservata la stretta relazione che stava interessando i due, avvistati quasi sempre insieme anche se non in momenti mondani, o pubblici, ma Odino aveva sospettato che il suo eminente ospite e salvatore del suo figlio primogenito al terzo figlio di Laufey potesse piacere molto. Per pochi giorni aveva anche assunto un aspetto da donna, forse per testare i gusti di Loki, ma ora appariva più maschile che mai, forse per andare incontro ai desideri del suo accompagnatore abituale. Erano dei sospetti, certo, ma era abbastanza evidente che al gigante di fuoco non sarebbe dispiaciuto potersi impegnare con Loki: un principe, un potente mago, anche se completamente diverso da lui, ma sicuramente una preda di tutto rispetto.

I giganti di fuoco non erano così strettamente monogami come quelli di ghiaccio, non erano mai capitate delle relazioni inter-specie, il Søk di uno Jotun non avrebbe avuto interesse in un gigante di fuoco, visto che l’unione sarebbe stata sterile, ma Loki poteva essere un’eccezione. Sicuramente la conquista di un gigante di ghiaccio non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare lo status di Angrboða, che era un arrampicatore sociale accanito.

Su Muspellheim era certo un membro eminente della corte di Surtur, ma ora poteva sentirsi sicuro di avere un posto in qualsiasi relazione tra Asgard e la sua casa, e di essere in eterno debito con Odino e il prossimo Padre Tutto. Eppure il Re di Asgard sapeva che Loki non l’avrebbe accettato facilmente, anche se sperava che un loro avvicinamento potesse giovare molto alle sue relazioni con Jotunheim e Muspellheim.

Di fianco ad Angrboða, c’era Thor. Suo figlio era piuttosto teso, aveva guardato fisso davanti a sé a lungo, senza nemmeno rivolgere una parola agli invitati, degnando a malapena Sif di qualche attenzione. Frigga aveva insistito per non invitare anche la valchiria, ma suo figlio aveva bisogno di un appoggio in pubblico.

La cena stava andando bene, questo era l’importante. Ma Odino non riusciva ad accorgersi di tutto, diversamente da sua moglie.

Sif era un fascio di nervi tesi. Lei e Thor si erano rivolti solo poche parole e tutte le occhiate che il dio non rivolgeva a Loki, le faceva lei. Il principe di Midgard e Jotunheim non sembrava, invece, nemmeno lontanamente preoccupato. Aveva parlato tranquillamente con il suo accompagnatore e con suo fratello e il suo compagno, discusso brillantemente con Freyja, che a quanto pareva adorava conversare con lui riguardo al seiðr o argomenti di alta magia. Aveva anche parlato con Odino e rivolto dei complimenti alla Regina. Nemmeno uno sguardo a Thor, ma era talmente affabile e sorridente, trasmetteva un tale senso di sicurezza tranquilla e normalità che non sembrava che fosse successo qualcosa.

Invece Thor era un blocco di marmo fermo, muto. Così semplicemente sembrava che lui fosse arrabbiato con Loki, o peggio, che avesse torto su qualsiasi cosa fosse successa. A Sif quella situazione piaceva sempre meno. Era chiaro adesso che l’origine del suo malessere era Loki, non sapeva in che misura ma sapeva che era qualcosa di grave, qualcosa che aveva fatto infuriare il suo uomo. E non le andava bene.

«Il nuovo corpo di guardia è impressionante, Padre Tutto» aveva commentato Byleistr, osservando i soldati circondare la sala «Sono immensamente felice che siano state aumentate le protezioni, non solo per noi ospiti ma anche per la stessa famiglia reale»

«Sono fedelissimi, addestrati meglio degli altri, un manipolo di soldati scelti. Ci proteggeranno a dovere. Ogni attentato sarà immediatamente fermato, in futuro»

«Eppure» considerò Freyja «Non sempre i peggiori attentati riguardano le armi taglienti. Spero che la magia difensiva che stiamo creando sarà più efficiente del corpo di guardia»

«Saremo pronti a tutto, non dubitare, amica mia» le assicurò Frigga «Non verremo più sorpresi da nessun’altro»

«Mi domando» intervenne Sif «Come invece ci proteggeremo dalle infiltrazioni»

Calò un silenzio sorpreso e piuttosto nervoso. Sif non parlava molto durante i banchetti, né con quel tono aspro, né con rabbia. Thor la osservò senza capire «A cosa ti riferisci?»

Lei lo fissò negli occhi, il suo sguardo era duro «Non tutti i pericoli sono fuori. Molti sono dentro le mura. Mi chiedo come ci si potrà difendere dagli attacchi dall’interno»

Thor sbatté più volte le palpebre e lanciò uno sguardo di incomprensione al padre, il quale stava guardando con interesse la valchiria «Tu parli di tradimenti, cara Lady Sif. Hai paura di un tradimento?»

«È successo, non dico bene?» rispose lei «Aeltri, seppur un terrorista da solo, anche se ben organizzato, era uno dei fidati. Lui era un Elfo di guerra, la sua via era la spada. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era attaccare nel modo che conosceva. In fondo da un leone ci si aspetta che azzanni. Da un serpente invece ci si aspetta il veleno. Siamo pronti al veleno?»

Odino alzò un sopracciglio e parve sorpreso «Le tue parole sono giuste, ma dipenderà dal veleno, sicuramente. Siamo però pronti a tutto»

«Le bugie e i tradimenti non si combattono con le spade o con la magia. Si combattono con la verità» spiegò lei, il suo tono di voce era aspro. «Sif… smettila» le disse all’orecchio il dio del tuono ma lei si scostò. L’atmosfera si era fatta tesa.

«Lady Sif» era una voce inaspettata quella che parlò: Angrboða si sporse verso di lei, la voce tagliente. «Tu sei piena di rabbia. Riconosco il fuoco dell’ira quando lo vedo, anche se mascherato da giri di parole e cortesie di rito. Che cosa vuoi insinuare? Stai parlando di serpenti e veleno, di tradimenti che non possono essere fermati dalle armi e dalla magia. Bugie e imbrogli» lanciò un’occhiata velocissima al suo accompagnatore: Loki era rimasto immobile per tutto il tempo, ma ora osservava chi parlava «Se hai un accusa falla, e dimostra che non sei tu il serpente di cui stai parlando»

«Angr…» disse Loki, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e provando a farlo desistere dal continuare, ma gli occhi di Sif mandarono lampi di ira e la donna si alzò in piedi, fremente di rabbia «Stai accusando me mentre io accuso a ragione!»

«Sif, per l’amor del cielo, stai zitta» le disse Thor, afferrandole una mano ma lei era decisa a perseverare nella sua rabbia e strattonò la mano che lui le aveva preso «Accuso Loki di tutto quello che è successo»

Anche Angrboða si alzò in piedi, ma diversamente da Sif, i suoi occhi erano davvero due braci ardenti «Ti permetti di lanciare accuse senza prove. Parli di verità ma è solo la tua rabbia e la tua invidia che ti fa sragionare, stupida donna»

«Angrboða, taci!» gli intimò Loki, ma Sif prese a urlare e coprì il suo ordine perentorio «È colpa sua! E nessuno qui oserebbe dire il contrario! Lo sappiamo tutti! È portatore di guai e di inganni! Ora avete dimenticato la sua fama solo perché vi sorride e perché riconoscete sulla sua testa la corona di un principe, ma è solo una sua macchinazione!» gli puntò ancora il dito contro «Non è forse colpa sua se Sinistro è riuscito a prendere la Gemma dell’Infinito? E non è sospetto che sia venuto a salvarci dopo mesi di battaglie, solo quando ne avevamo più bisogno? Lui, che afferma di essere il Maestro degli Inganni è stato gabbato da un individuo gretto e avido come Sinistro che è riuscito a prendergli la gemma? Non ci credo! Non credo a nessuna delle sue parole! È chiaro, ai miei occhi come la trama di un ragno, che lui ha dato a Sinistro la gemma, ha convinto Thor ad ucciderlo perché così non poteva parlare, ma è riuscito a farsi invitare nella nostra casa e all’improvviso un rispettabile alleato di Asgard ha rischiato di uccidere Thor! E lui non era teso, non era dispiaciuto! Lo abbiamo visto tutti, mentre era calmo e sereno mentre Thor stava per morire! E poi ci presenta un _gigante di fuoco_ » lo disse con rabbia saccente e velenosa «un membro di una razza che ci odia, che cerca di distruggere Asgard dai tempi di Borr, un regno di folli che non sarebbero mai riusciti ad entrare nei nostri palazzi, ma ora, per una sequenza di casi assurdi e impossibili da prevedere abbiamo tra noi un fedele di Surtur, che si accompagna a Loki ovunque! Chissà di cosa parlerete voi due, da soli per giorni!»

«Lady Sif, modera le tue parole» intimò Odino.

«Puttanella isterica!» la insultò Angrboða, e il Padre Tutto sospirò roteando gli occhi al cielo, ma il gigante continuò «Parli per supposizioni, per rabbia e ignoranza e invidia! Il vero serpente qui sei tu, che forse non accetti l’evidentissima realtà del tuo adorato principe che ha smesso di sbatterti come piaceva a te!»

Anche Thor si alzò in piedi, rovesciando la sedia a terra, fronteggiò il gigante digrignando i denti «Modera le tue parole, se non vuoi che ti scaraventi dalla torre più alta del castello!»

«Oh, evidentemente ci ho davvero preso. Quanto state fingendo di stare insieme, voi due?»

«Angrboða, basta. Siediti adesso e rinnega ciò che hai detto!» continuò il dio del tuono, furente, ma l’altro si rifiutò. «Io non faccio altro che difendere chi viene accusato mentre tu non sei capace di frenare la tua stupida donna. Non sono io quello che si deve rimangiare la verità, se lei sputa menzogne!»

«Se Loki si sente minacciato ha la lingua per rispondere» commentò Thor con sarcasmo «E sarebbe saggio che non lo facesse, visto le sue capacità oratorie sicuramente molto migliori delle tue»

«Può dire ciò che gli pare!» rispose Sif, ancor più alterata di prima «Ma non potrebbe nulla! È la verità e quella lingua finirebbe per strozzarlo! Lo ha detto lui stesso, o non ci credi, Thor! Forse lo sai tu stesso, l’hai sentito ma ti sei fidato come uno stolto» guardò allora Loki dritto negli occhi e lo accusò direttamente: «Prova a negare! Prova negare che hai giurato di fare qualsiasi cosa pur di distruggere Asgard! Lo hai giurato su Midgard davanti a Helblindi che non ti ha fermato! Hai giurato che avresti fatto di tutto pur di uccidere Thor e di cancellarci tutti! Hai i testimoni che ti hanno udito!»

All’intera sala gelò il sangue, il silenzio calò come un pesante mantello. Thor osservò la sua donna, gli occhi spalancati, il corpo completamente pietrificato dalle sue parole. Sif, invece sorrideva per la reazione che aveva suscitato «Io ti accuso, Loki figlio di Laufey, di star complottando, in accordo con i giganti di fuoco per ucciderci, ma provando prima a guadagnarti la fiducia e il rispetto di Thor. Sei diventato suo amico solo per permetterti di avvicinarti abbastanza da ucciderlo!»

Il silenzio continuò a perdurare, l’unica cosa che si udiva era il respiro pensante concitato di Sif che si sentiva trionfante per aver detto la verità. Guardò Loki alzarsi in silenzio, con sguardo basso e posare il tovagliolo sul tavolo, ma non fece in tempo ad andarsene.

«Tu sei pazza» le disse Thor. Loki si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso, ma Sif si pietrificò. L’espressione di trionfo di Sif si frantumò in un momento e la valchiria arretrò, sconvolta. Tutti osservavano Thor «Hai insultato troppe persone in una volta, Sif» il suo tono era calmo e profondo, i suoi occhi stretti e pieni di rabbia. Dalla finestra eruppe un tuono continuo che le fece gelare il sangue. Thor le si avvicinò di un passo ma lei arretrò «Hai accusato chi mi ha salvato di cospirare contro di me. Hai accusato l’erede di un impero, un mio amico, di tramare per uccidere Odino, hai dato a me dello stupido e hai osato» il suo tono si fece ancora più cupo, una saetta illuminò con uno schianto la sala dorata da oltre le finestre: era caduta nel giardino «chiamare traditore chi è mio fratello, chi mi ha sostenuto più di quanto abbia mai fatto tu.» La sua furia fu tanta che Sif ebbe l’impulso di scappare via per proteggere la sua vita «Hai insultato il sangue del mio sangue» la spinse via e Sif finì contro la parete, gemendo, facendosi piccola piccola davanti alla furia del principe «Dove hai sentito che Loki ha mai detto una cosa del genere? Chi si permette di insultarlo?»

«È stata Er! È lei a dirlo!»

«È una menzogna!» sbottò Angrboða.

«È vero» rispose con calma silenziosa Loki, facendo girare molte teste «Ho davvero detto quello che lei sostiene. Ma Helblindi mi ha fermato, lui non centra nulla. Quella è una calunnia»

«Fratello, smetti di parlare» gli intimò immediatamente Byleistr, le guardie avevano imbracciato le armi e Thor lo guardava con gli occhi stretti, i muscoli tesi. «No, ha ragione» rispose Thor, guardando Loki dritto negli occhi. «Pensi che Er non si sia lamentata di quella volta? Lo disse immediatamente a tutti. Lo disse a Hoðr e poi lo disse a me» Loki rimaneva ancora immobile e così anche Thor, che ora dava le spalle alla donna e lo fronteggiava da pochi passi di distanza. «E nonostante tutto io ti ho seguito in Islanda»

Loki spalancò gli occhi mentre Thor si girava verso Sif e indicava la porta «Sparisci! Non ti parare mai più davanti ai miei occhi, non ti permettere di parlare mai più di Loki o verrò io stesso a tagliarti la lingua, vipera che non sei altro. Se solo ti permetti di dire ancora un’altra parola su di lui ti scaraventerò con le mie stesse mani dal Bifrost!»

Sif tremò e abbassò la testa, la rabbia la faceva tremare, ma i suoi occhi si bagnarono di lacrime, mentre si afferrava la gonna lunga del vestito e scappava via. Loki la vide scappare, lanciò un’ultima occhiata alle larghe spalle di Thor, poi si voltò anche lui e si dileguò, fissando il pavimento.

Dopo poco sentì dei passi che lo seguivano in direzione delle sue stanze «Non avresti dovuto difendermi in quel modo» disse, continuando a camminare. «Ho voluto farlo lo stesso» commentò Angrboða.

 

*

 

La serata era finita male, malissimo, molto peggio di quanto avesse potuto immaginare. Molti dei suoi ospiti si erano congedati, lasciando spazio alla famiglia per ricomporsi. «Non avresti dovuto reagire in quel modo. Era la tua donna, avresti dovuto tenerla a freno e non lasciare che potesse parlare fino a quel punto, non cacciarla con maniere simili!» disse Odino al figlio.

«Marito, Sif non era più davvero la donna di Thor da tempo» commentò Frigga, con parole dure «Tu ti sei ostinato a volerla vedere come la prossima regina che potesse prendere il mio posto» si sistemò il vestito con un gesto di rabbia «Thor se ne era accorto, io avevo dei dubbi, ma ora abbiamo la certezza che non sarebbe mai stata adatta al ruolo, perciò approvo il comportamento di Thor»

«Hai difeso uno Jotun contro la tua donna. Certe scenate le avresti dovute fare in privato, se volevi lasciarla, se volevi davvero buttarla dal Bifrost allora potevi farlo in privato! Non quando tutto il resto dei Nove Regni può pensare che preferisci uno Jotun ad un Æsir!» scoppiò Odino.

«Preferisco la verità!» rispose invece tuonando Thor.

«Che non puoi provare!» Odino si alterò e picchiò la mano sul tavolo «Non puoi provare che le sue accuse siano false né puoi provare che siano vere! Stai venendo accecato nel tuo giudizio! Non è così che si comporta un principe di Asgard!»

Quella risposta ferì profondamente Thor che strinse le nocche e guardò la madre, anche lei aveva lo sguardo teso «E anche se fosse?» rispose con altrettanta rabbia Frigga, facendo innervosire ancora di più il marito «Vuoi che tuo figlio non sia imparziale? Sif aveva sbagliato, su ogni fronte! Thor ha fatto ciò che era giusto, con i suoi modi certo, ma ha fatto la cosa giusta! Anche se penseranno che ha preferito uno Jotun ad una Æsir quale problema ci sarebbe?!»

«Farebbe apparire le parole di Sif come vere!» rispose Odino, allargando le braccia «Non riuscite a vederlo? Così sei apparso davvero accecato dalla fiducia che provi per uno Jotun che ha la fama di essere il Maestro degli Inganni!»

«Loki non è colpevole di nulla! Quello che ha fatto l’ha fatto per me!» di puntò un dito al petto «Cosa credi, che abbiamo vinto su Vanaheim perché è stato magnanimo? Che sia andato fino a Muspellheim per apparire gradito ai tuoi occhi?! Che sia qui perché vuole infiltrarsi? L’ho costretto io a venire con me! Perché lo volevo io!»

«Allora è decisamente più saggio di te! Sarebbe dovuto rimanere sul suo pianeta!»

Thor quasi ringhiò verso il padre «E perché? Perché? Dimmelo! SU, AVANTI!» batté una mano sullo stesso tavolo su cui era chinato il padre. «Forse lo hai detto a Madre, ma voglio sentirlo dalla tua bocca! Perché non vuoi che stia qui?» gli puntò un dito contro «Ammettilo! Ti ricorda la tua grettezza!»

«Non ti permettere di parlarmi con queste parole!»

«Per favore, calmatevi…»

«No, no, Madre, non mi calmerò! Perché adesso ho aperto gli occhi! Forse ci sono molti motivi per cui Loki non dovrebbe venire su Asgard ma il primo, il padre di tutti i problemi è che tu» indicò il padre «ti ricordi dell’errore più grande che hai fatto, il tuo peccato peggiore! Ti infastidisce? Dovresti vergognarti e basta!»

Frigga si sedette sulla sedia, coprendosi il viso con le mani «Per le Norne» singhiozzò, ma Thor continuò a parlare, con voce più controllata, ma tagliente «Vuoi sapere, perché ha detto quelle cose? Vuoi davvero la verità, Padre? Loki mi odiava, per quello che con le tue maledizioni l’avevi costretto ad essere. Mi odiava perché non poteva odiare te, direttamente. Non è stato lui a guadagnarsi la mia fiducia, sono stato io quello che ha sudato, al freddo, in mezzo al mare in tempesta, per guadagnarmi la sua!» si zittì, il sangue tutto defluito alla testa che gli faceva vedere rosso. Smise di urlare e riprese fiato. Osservò il padre che era rimasto in silenzio e si ritrasse, la testa che gli esplodeva «Se qui c’è qualcuno che potrebbe essere un traditore, quello sono io» disse, con calma osservando i suoi genitori «E non Loki. Dite ciò che volete, mi fido di lui. Non smetterei di farlo nemmeno se mi puntasse un coltello sul cuore» sospirò e scosse la testa «Potrete non capirlo fino in fondo, perché nessuno l’ha capito. Nessuno capisce quello che c’è tra noi, tranne noi due. Ma Loki è la persona a cui tengo di più in tutto Yggdrasill» osservò lo sguardo duro del padre e scosse la testa e si avviò per uscire. Ma sua madre lo fermò dicendo: «Lo capisco»

Frigga si guadagnò un’occhiata profonda di Odino ma lei stava sorridendo «Lo si vede dai tuoi occhi»

Thor abbassò la testa e uscì dalla stanza, completamente spolpato di ogni energia. Camminò da solo per alcuni minuti nei corridoi, finché una voce lo fermò «Principe Thor» era una voce sottile, giovane, che raramente aveva parlato direttamente con lui.

«Skrym» lo riconobbe: il compagno di Byleistr. Appariva come un ragazzino ma i suoi occhi erano adulti «Non posso sostenere un’altra conversazione adesso, mi dispiace»

«Non voglio discutere, principe Thor» disse, avvicinandosi dall’estremità del corridoio «Volevo solo ringraziarti per ciò che hai fatto prima, alla cena. Le tue parole sono state molto importanti. Byleistr non verrà a dirti che le ha apprezzate enormemente. Ho pensato di venire io»

«Di nulla» rispose il dio «Ho detto ciò che sentivo, senza pensare di poter fare piacere o dispiacere a qualcuno»

«Sicuramente ha fatto molto piacere a Loki» commentò il ragazzo «Dovresti chiarire, qualsiasi cosa sia successa tra voi»

Thor era sorpreso, ma troppo stanco per fare altre discussioni: «Si vedeva così tanto?»

«Per chi conosce Loki, era evidente come la luce del sole. Se tu andassi da lui, sono sicuro che ti perdonerebbe»

«Dimmi, ragazzo» Thor sorrise «Hai qualche potere di preveggenza? Sei forse il giovane più saggio che abbia mai visto»

Lo Jotun sorrise «No» rispose «Non ho alcun potere, ma ho un paio d’occhi ben funzionanti» arretrò di qualche passo e chinò la testa. «Sei una brava persona, Thor. Sono sicuro che riuscirai a superare tutte le difficoltà»

«Le difficoltà? Ce ne saranno altre?»

Lo Jotun alzò le spalle e gli fece un’occhiata arresa «Su Jotunheim si dice: Per risalire un pozzo, devi prima cadere fino in fondo» si voltò e se ne andò dicendo «Questa non è certo la fine del pozzo» e si dileguò.

Thor rimase per un attimo lì fermo a guardare la notte farsi sempre più scura oltre le finestre. Jotunheim era un mondo selvaggio e rude, viscerale e sanguigno, primordiale ma puro, come il ghiaccio di un ghiacciaio che nasconde la superficie sotto di sé e la scava, la scava e la scava fino a che non ne cambia i connotati. Loki era così: era il ghiaccio che aveva continuato a sfregarlo per trasformarlo in altro.

Si voltò e prese un’altra strada, non quella che non portava alle sue stanze, ma a quelle di qualcun altro. Pensava di non avere più energie per parlare: era vero, non sapeva cosa avrebbe detto, non sapeva come avrebbe reagito, cosa avrebbe fatto. Loki avrebbe sicuramente parlato, parlato e parlato, perché lui non si stancava mai di dire le cose, ma Thor aveva solo il desiderio di sprofondare in ginocchio e sentire le sue mani, e basta.

Bussò allora alla sua porta ma non rispose nessuno. Bussò ancora più forte, pensando che forse poteva essersi addormentato. Bussò una terza volta, ma ancora una volta niente. Allora mise mano alla serratura e scoprì che era aperta. Guardingo aprì la porta e vide l’ingresso della sala. C’erano dei vestiti lasciati in giro, molti libri aperti, altri impilati, molti altri fogli con annotazioni. Sorrise e riconobbe il disordine tipico di Loki mentre studiava qualcosa di nuovo che lo assorbiva interamente. Aveva fatto questo, in tutti questi giorni? Si chiese. Aveva studiato a fondo per distrarsi?

Avanzò nella stanza, raccogliendo il mantello verde che gli aveva visto indosso quella sera. Odorava della sua pelle, riusciva a sentirlo anche senza portarselo al viso, ma lo fece ugualmente perché lo faceva sorridere, gli alleggeriva la testa. Lo tenne in mano mentre avanzava verso quelle che immaginava le stanze da letto.

E poi, improvvisamente si fermò. Lì sulla sedia, c’era un altro abito, uno che non poteva essere in nessun modo di Loki: era bianco e dorato, bordato di rosso. Thor lo riconobbe e rabbrividì. Rimase a fissare quella tunica sulla spalliera della sedia, vicino alle stanze da letto. E nel silenzio completo sentì quel gemito a malapena trattenuto.

Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena e improvvisamente il suo cervello si spense. Si disse che sarebbe dovuto andarsene, che se quello che aveva capito era vero, che se anche stava succedendo quello che si stava dipingendo nella sua mente, allora doveva andarsene, doveva correre via, andare a seppellirsi da qualche parte, non tornare mai più indietro e dimenticare quell’ultima giornata.

E invece no. Non fu capace di niente che fosse razionale perché quel suono, quell’unico gemito si diffuse dalle sue orecchie alla sua testa come l’esplosione di una bomba. Aprì immediatamente la porta della camera da letto.

Non si sorprese di cosa vide, la sua mente era riuscita ad arrivare alla conclusione, ma questo non voleva dire che gli occhi non gli bruciarono, che le mani si strinsero sulle maniglie fino a deformarne il motivo ondulato. Era preparato all’idea di quello che poteva vedere, non alla vista stessa.

Sul letto c’era Loki, schiacciato contro il materasso dal corpo di Angrboða, che gli teneva una mano su un fianco nudo, l’altra in mezzo alle gambe. Non erano completamente nudi, Loki era coperto dal sottile indumento dell’intimo mentre l’altro aveva ancora addosso una maglia poco più lunga del petto, ma per Thor fu come se li avesse visti completamente nudi.

Molto spesso, quando si arrabbiava tanto da sentire le vene del collo provare ad esplodere, Thor immaginava che quella volta fosse la peggiore, che non si sarebbe mai più arrabbiato così tanto. Molte altre volte si era dovuto ricredere, ma ora… Ora sapeva per certo che mai in vita sua avrebbe sentito in corpo una rabbia peggiore di quella che gli dilagò nel sangue, e gli coprì gli occhi come un telo rosso davanti ad un toro.

I due davanti a lui si accorsero che era entrato e si fermarono. Loki voltò la testa e lo vide, i loro occhi si incrociarono per un attimo prima che il mago rabbrividisse e cercasse di muoversi per sottrarsi all’abbraccio dell’amante. Immediatamente Thor guardò Angrboða che invece non lasciò muovere l’altro bloccandolo con una mano sul materasso, con sguardo di sfida verso il dio del tuono.

«Togliti» minacciò Thor con il tono più basso e irato che la sua voce potesse fare «Adesso» aggiunse. Sentì i muscoli tendersi, la gola chiudersi come se stesse per essere attaccato, ma in realtà era lui che sarebbe stato capace di saltagli addosso e ucciderlo sul posto.

«Vattene, principe Thor. Non sono cose che ti riguardano» rispose l’altro ancora con sfida.

«Levagli le mani di dosso se non vuoi che te le stacchi dal corpo» minacciò ancora, immobile sulla porta. Aveva davvero paura che se solo si fosse mosso appena una volta, l’avrebbe ammazzato.

«Faccio quello che voglio» rispose il gigante di fuoco «E lo fa anche Loki»

«Ti avverto» ormai la voce di Thor era solo un basso e roco ringhio, come quello di un lupo pronto a saltargli alla gola «Togli. Le. Tue. Schifose. Mani. Da. Lui!» Urlò l’ultima parola e Loki sobbalzò, cominciando ad agitarsi seriamente per spostarsi, ma di nuovo, Angrboða gli mise le mani addosso e lo rispinse sul letto, con forza tale da smuoverne la testiera.

E poi Thor non rispose più di sé stesso. Con due rapidi passi annullò la distanza tra loro e afferrò per il collo il gigante di fuoco e strinse le dita fino a farlo rantolare «Levati!» gli urlò tirandoselo contro e facendolo scendere dal letto. Poi lo scaraventò dietro di lui, verso la porta.

Angrboða rovinò a terra e Thor lo raggiunse, gli diede un calcio per spingerlo oltre la porta. Quello si protesse rannicchiandosi, ma non poté impedire di essere spinto a calci fin oltre la porta. «Se ti vedo rivolgergli una sola altra parola ti taglio la lingua, hai capito? Prova a toccarlo di nuovo e ti stacco le dita una ad una! Prova a guardarlo ancora e ti caverò gli occhi! Sparisci, ignobile verme!» lo vide sputare sangue una volta raggiunto il corridoio. Sbatté le porte e le chiuse, il sangue ancora tutto alla testa.

Si voltò dietro di sé e vide Loki, che dalla porta della camera da letto lo guardava, gli occhi spalancati, il respiro affannoso, per la rabbia o per la paura. Thor lo osservò in cagnesco e poi, senza nemmeno ragionare sulla gravità di quello che stava per fare, sbarrò la porta con Mjollnir.

Non appena lo vide, Loki scattò e tornò indietro, chiudendo la porta.

Thor sentì il rumore metallico di una lama snudata.

Strinse gli occhi, osservò la soglia e urlò: «Non scapperai da nessuna parte, bastardo traditore!»

 

 

**Capitolo 14**

 

Thor, come una furia, raggiunse la porta della camera da letto e la spalancò violentemente, tanto che forse un cardine saltò completamente, inclinando la porta da un lato, ma non gli importò, né se ne curò.

Trovò Loki armato di pugnale, il suo, quello solito che spesso gli vedeva appeso alla cintola. Lo riconosceva, era lo stesso pugnale con cui si erano tagliati le mani per fare il loro patto. Ora lo teneva in mano, minaccioso.

Anche nella fretta Loki si era rivestito e non era più quasi completamente nudo, ma indossava una tunica non allacciata in vita che lo copriva fino a metà della coscia.

I due si fronteggiarono per un lungo minuto, prima che Thor si decidesse a camminare, piano ma minaccioso verso Loki, teso come una gazzella pronta a scappare, dall’altro lato della stanza. «Non ti avvicinare» gli disse puntandogli il pugnale contro «Ora voltati e vattene» anche la sua voce era bassa e minacciosa.

«Perché così avresti il tempo di andare a riprenderti l’amante?»

«Anche se fosse» rispose Loki muovendosi piano verso la finestra «Non sono affari che ti riguardano»

«Sappiamo entrambi che lo sono»

Loki lo guardò, strafottente e sarcastico, con una risata ironica sul viso: «Davvero? Non credo. Non pensavo di essere così tanto di suo interesse, mio signore. Adesso cosa vuoi, che io ti debba sottoporre ognuna delle persone con cui parlo? Non sei nessuno per ordinarmi di fare ciò che vuoi tu»

A Thor vennero i brividi di rabbia. Non sapeva se gli dava più fastidio che gli stesse parlando con quel tono di voce o se semplicemente non accettava che non si arrendesse. «Bugiardo» gli disse a denti stretti «Io sono qualcuno. Io sono _l’unico_ che può dirti di fare qualcosa»

Lo sguardo di Loki si deformò «Non sono venuto qui per farti da servo, Thor. I miei affari non ti riguardano. Vattene, se non vuoi essere ripagato con la tua stessa moneta. Sai che potrei farti male senza nemmeno toccarti»

«Sì, ne sono consapevole» L’altro si avvicinò a grandi falcate, Loki non arretrò ma tese ancora di più il pugnale. Thor si fermò solo quando la punta dell’arma non andò a toccargli il petto, all’altezza del cuore. «Fammi vedere» gli afferrò la mano con cui teneva il coltello «Su, avanti. Fammi vedere cosa sei in grado di fare, quanto male sei in grado di infliggere, il nuovo e forte Loki, il principe di Jotunheim che non guarda in faccia a nessuno, il grande mago che fa ciò che vuole, mostrami il maestro degli inganni!»

Gli tirò il braccio ma per reazione contraria Loki lo strattonò e finì contro il muro. Thor non lasciò la presa ma anzi strinse più forte fin tanto da vedere una smorfia di dolore passare per un attimo solo sul viso del mago.

«Mi hai visto, davanti al trono di Odino, quando ti ho vendicato. Hai visto ciò di cui sono capace» gli aveva messo una mano sul petto e le sue dita ora stringevano la corazza dell’armatura «Toglimi le mani di dosso e vattene»

«Io vedo tre armi che mi stanno minacciando, ma nessuna fa niente. Né il pugnale, né la tua magia, né la tua famosa lingua d’argento» lo strinse di più e lo premette contro il muro «Ma dimmi, anche Angrboða l’ha sperimentata?»

Loki ebbe un brivido e cominciò a dimenarsi finché con un calcio non riuscì a spingerlo via e fuggire alla sua presa, verso il centro della stanza «Taci, ipocrita!» gli intimò, ma Thor lo afferrò per la vita prima che potesse andarsene.

La seconda volta Loki attaccò seriamente: il pugnale che aveva in mano compì un arco dal suo fianco fin verso alla gola di Thor, ma fu fermato tra le loro due teste, quando il principe lo afferrò, quasi ridendo «Dai a me dell’ipocrita?» gli disse «Che fine hanno fatto i discorsi sul voler stare con la persona giusta, il Søk e tutto il resto?»

«Come tu mi hai detto» Loki cercò di sottrarsi alla sua nuova presa ferrea con l’unica conseguenza di finire ancor più premuto contro il corpo dell’altro «Poiché non posso avere il Søk posso scegliere chiunque mi pare» si mise a ridere ma la sua risata era malvagia e non fece altro che alimentare la rabbia di Thor «Non era quello che volevi che facessi? Che mi godessi la vita?» rise ancora, ma i suoi occhi si assottigliarono, pieni di dolore rabbioso: «Faccio provare la mia lingua a chiunque piaccia»

Thor urlò e gli torse il braccio fino a farlo gridare di dolore e fargli cadere di mano il pugnale. Ma Loki non era inerme, lo afferrò al collo con una mano e cominciò a stringere, il freddo che dalla sua mano si sprigionava stava facendo annerire la pelle di Thor.

Ma nessuno dei due lasciò andare l’altro fino a che Thor non riuscì a trovare un modo per allontanarsi da Loki senza però perdere la sua presa. Continuò a tenerlo anche quando con un movimento difficile riuscì a farlo piegare a terra. «Lasciami!»

«Cos’altro gli hai lasciato provare allora? Dimmelo e usa tanto quella bocca che ti piace tanto muovere!» lo tirò in piedi e poi, con la mente completamente accecata da una rabbia folle a cui non sapeva nemmeno dare un nome, lo strattonò fino a condurlo nel bagno.

Non si curò di quanto male potesse fargli ma lo spinse contro la fontana nella vasca e disse «Lavati, lavati così ti toglierai di dosso Angrboða. Mi fa schifo anche solo toccarti se so che ti ha toccato anche lui»

Loki lo osservò gli occhi arrossati e il braccio dolorante, quasi come se glielo avesse spezzato. Lo aveva gettato lì dentro senza ritegno e ora lo guardava ancora con gli occhi fiammeggianti di rabbia. Rannicchiato in quel modo, la rabbia che aveva provato fino a quel momento si trasformò in qualcos’altro, qualcosa che non aveva provato da anni, che pensava di aver dimenticato. In quel momento provò un tale senso di umiliazione che se avesse continuato a guardare Thor sentiva che avrebbe cominciato a piangere, come da bambino davanti a suo padre, piccolo sulla sedia della sala da pranzo, piccolo come era adesso nella grande vasca. Abbassò lo sguardo e strinse gli occhi, l’aria che entrava nei polmoni pungeva.

Stava ansimando e non riusciva a trovare il filo per sbrogliare quella matassa di sentimenti che gli si era appostata sul cuore come un macigno. Distolse lo sguardo e si odiò perché Thor era riuscito davvero a metterlo in ginocchio e a farlo sentire inferiore, con la violenza, con le parole e con la rabbia.

Tremò e nascose il viso dietro una mano «Ti odio» riuscì a dire senza singhiozzare, ma lo disse così piano che Thor quasi non lo sentì. «Ti odio» ripeté più forte ma la seconda volta non riuscì a frenare un gemito di dolore che trattene in gola per non scoppiare a piangere.

E come quando erano stati bambini, quelle parole riuscirono a riportare la lucidità in Thor. Lo osservò così rannicchiato, mentre provava a dargli le spalle e si copriva il viso e diceva quelle stesse parole che lui solo gli aveva già detto. L’unico e il solo ad avergliele dette. Improvvisamente si rese conto della presa ferrea che aveva sul bordo della vasca, della sua espressione dura che divenne difficile da mantenere, del respiro che in una volta gli ritornò nei polmoni come vento fresco che disperdeva il fumo.

Si accasciò in ginocchio, la stanchezza di tutte le emozioni della giornata a richiedere il prezzo delle sue parole. Smise di guardare Loki, vergognandosi di sé stesso e della sua reazione, delle sue azioni, della violenza che l’aveva colto improvvisamente senza che se ne accorgesse. Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo e lo vide ancora così, voltato a nascondere la sua espressione perché era quello che Loki faceva: si nascondeva dietro tante maschere davanti ad ognuno. L’unico per cui non l’aveva mai fatto era lui e ora si nascondeva perché non aveva una maschera pronta.

Dopo una cosa simile, dopo le sue parole, stava di nuovo rischiando di perderlo. _Oh per le Norne, che cosa mi è preso…_

Si sporse in avanti oltre il bordo della vasca bronzea e gli sfiorò la schiena con entrambe le mani. Lo sentì sobbalzare appena, forse sorpreso del suo tocco leggero «Loki ...» lo chiamò lentamente. Provò a farlo voltare verso di lui ma non ci riuscì «Loki. Loki, mi dispiace… mi dispiace. Ti prego perdonami, io non… non so cosa mi sia preso» ma le sue parole rimasero inascoltate e l’altro continuava a dargli le spalle.

Allora Thor entrò anche lui nella grande vasca e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui. Si piegò sul suo corpo raccolto fino a poggiare la testa sulla sua «Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace» gli strinse le spalle e Loki si mosse, spingendolo debolmente via da sé.

Thor riuscì a vedere così i suoi occhi lucidi, le palpebre bagnate e rosse, che lo guardarono con un’espressione che gli spezzò il cuore. Non si permise di farsi ritrarre oltre e gli prese il viso tra le mani anche se Loki protestò debolmente scuotendo la testa «Perché?» forse le sue guance non erano rigate di lacrime ma la sua voce stava piangendo «Perché ogni volta che cerco di andare avanti e di scordarmi di te torni sempre indietro? Perché?» si morse il labbro inferiore e fu scosso da un tremito che era un singhiozzo trattenuto.

«Loki…»

«Perché non vuoi uscire dalla mia testa?!» lo disse con rabbia disperata, mentre una lacrima riuscì a sfuggire alle sue ciglia e bagnargli uno zigomo. «Perché ti ostini così tanto a toccarmi?» Stava alzando sempre più la voce «Perché continui a toccarmi anche adesso che non siamo più bambini? Perché non abbracciavi i tuoi amici come hai abbracciato anche me? Perché, perché…» gli mancò la voce ma provò a spingersi via «Perché mi hai baciato?»

Ora stava davvero piangendo, ma la sua espressione era di rabbia, non di tristezza, la sua presa sul petto di Thor era ferrea «Non hai raccontato a nessuno di me, allora perché mi hai difeso davanti a Sif? Perché non mi permetti di dimenticarmi di te?» Si divincolò ancora e scosse la testa «Basta, basta, smettila di toccarmi!»

«Loki…»

«Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo, smettila di toccarmi in questo modo, smettila! Se non te ne vai adesso dalla mia vita ti giuro che proverò ad ucciderti! Te lo giuro!»

«Loki!» Thor lo scosse e gli prese le mani per evitare che continuasse a spingerlo via. Lo guardò negli occhi per un lungo attimo e Loki singhiozzò, stringendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa «Per le Norne, non…»

«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto. Perdonami, ti prego, perdonami» gli lasciò le mani e gli deterse le lacrime dalle guance posandogli le mani di nuovo sul viso «Perdonami Loki. Io… Non posso sopportare l’idea di te con qualcuno. Mi stava facendo impazzire» lo costrinse a guardalo e lo fissò con tutta l’intensità di cui era capace «Perché non posso sopportare che tu guardi qualcun altro, che tu sorrida a qualcun altro… che qualcun altro sia al centro della tua vita. Nessun’altro è al centro della mia» si commosse anche lui guardando l’espressione di Loki «Prenderei le tue parti sempre, davanti a tutti, davanti alla morte stessa. Se dovessi scegliere tra Asgard e te sceglierei te. Ma tu lo sai… tu devi saperlo! Devi saperlo che anche se mi dedico ad altri ci sei sempre, lo devi sapere che non posso parlare di te a chiunque perché sei mio e basta e chiunque in mezzo sarebbe un nemico. Lo dovevi sapere durate tutti questi anni che se solo ti avessi visto una volta ti sarei caduto ai piedi! Come hai fatto a pensare che non ti volessi? Sei l’unico essere nei Nove mondi che mi è indispensabile! Mi hai chiesto di rimanere su Asgard e l’ho fatto, il mio errore più grande è stato e sarà sempre darti ascolto perché avrei dovuto portati con me a forza, o sarei dovuto venire con te e viaggiare ovunque»

Si ritrasse, ormai anche lui, esasperato. Smise di toccarlo e si appoggiò all'estremità opposta della vasca «Io non lo so! Io non so quale sia la risposta ai tuoi perché! Non lo so, non lo so! Ti vorrei rispondere ma non lo so! Ma se solo penso…» deglutì a vuoto «Io immaginavo che lo sapessi. Che lo sapessi che eri al centro di tutto. Io pensavo che non avresti mai dubitato del bene che ti voglio. Te l’avevo dimostrato» si guardò la mano con il taglio sulla mano «Ma lo hai fatto e non mi hai raggiunto quando potevi. E non posso non pensare a tutte le cose che non mi hai detto e a tutte le cose che possono essere successe e a tutte le persone che si sono messe tra di noi»

«Thor, sei un idiota» gli disse con un sorriso tirato sul viso ancora umido di lacrime «Un idiota, il più idiota di tutti» si sporse verso di lui e disse con voce bassa, come se fosse un segreto che non doveva essere raccontato ad alta voce: «Non c’è nessuno tra noi due. Non c’è _niente_ » gli rivelò «Non c’è nessuno oltre a te. Non ci potrà mai essere. A volte ti odio tanto per farmi sentire in questo modo che penso che davvero potrei farti a pezzi»

«In quale modo?» chiese Thor, con voce ancora più tenue. Era molto vicino al suo viso ma non si toccavano.

«Come se tu fossi…» lo vide fermarsi e stringere le labbra «Come se io fossi capace di amare davvero» disse in un ultimo sussurro «Ma fa male. Fa male»

Thor lo afferrò e lo attirò a sé, catturò le sue labbra con le sue e lo zittì. Questa volta non aveva il sapore dell’alcool, ma del salato delle sue lacrime, ed era caldo, altrettanto caldo e morbido della volta precedente. Loki non si sottrasse ma gli circondò il collo con entrambe le braccia, appoggiandosi completamente a lui: finirono distesi sul fondo della vasca, Thor schiacciato tra il bronzo freddo e il petto caldissimo dell’altro a contatto con il suo, poco oltre i vestiti. Su di lui pioveva il suo odore, l’odore che avevano i suoi ricordi lontani su Midgard, i ricordi cominciati quel giorno tra gli umani, quando lo aveva tenuto in braccio e si era detto: _Non lo lascerò mai cadere._ E ora se lo ripeteva, tenendolo tra le braccia e stringendo le gambe alle sue.

Loki si separava da lui quel poco che serviva a respirare, per poi mordergli di nuovo le labbra, baciarlo ancora, completamente abbandonato su di lui e a Thor venivano i brividi. In quel lungo momento non riuscì ad articolare un pensiero coerente, era solo pieno del suo odore, del suo sapore e della forma del suo corpo, il calore della sua pelle a contatto con le sue mani, sotto la leggera tunica che indossava. Lo sentiva rabbrividire ad ogni carezza sulla schiena e lui sorrideva nel bacio, sentendolo così arrendevole, con ogni barriera abbassata, completamente Loki e completamente suo.

Smise di baciarlo sulle labbra solo per abbracciarlo più forte ma non riuscì a fermare la sua bocca dall’esplorare i confini dei suoi zigomi, delle sue guance, del suo collo. Lo morse e lo sentì agitarsi e continuò a dedicargli piccoli morsi e baci fin a quando la sua pelle non si arrossò tanto da avere la stessa forma dei suoi denti. Si fermò e rimase in silenzio per sentirlo ansimare piano, per godersi il ritmo frenetico del battito del suo cuore contro il suo petto.

Poi con le mani scese fino alle anche e lo percepì irrigidirsi. «Thor…»

«Voglio vederti» gli disse all’improvviso.

Loki rimase immobile a guardarlo, per un lungo attimo ebbe un’espressione di incomprensione sul viso ma poi, quando capì le sue parole, spalancò gli occhi e si ritrasse dal suo tocco, uscendo velocemente dalla vasca. Thor rimase immobile, così disteso lungo la conca di bronzo a fissare il soffitto, dove poco prima c’era tanto vicino il viso dell’altro.

Lo sentì fare pochi passi e poi fermarsi sulla porta. «Perché?» la sua voce era un sussurro «Non…» rimase zitto ed emise un sospiro agitato «Sono diverso da te»

«Te lo chiedo per questo» Thor non si mosse, ma chiuse gli occhi. Era una sensazione strana: come sentirsi intrappolati in una bolla nel tempo, immobile nello spazio, il silenzio era così profondo che nemmeno le loro voci sussurrate potevano romperlo. «Voglio vederti» ripeté aprendo di nuovo gli occhi e alzandosi a sedere.

Lo vide dargli le spalle oltre la porta. Aveva i capelli in disordine ma gli stavano bene, per una volta, non così ordinati come al solito. «Non vuoi?»

Loki si voltò piano verso di lui: era agitato anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere «Non sono mai stato così tanto in intimità con nessuno. Nessuno mi ha mai visto nudo» ma poi scosse la testa «Ma anche se fosse, non è rimanere senza vestiti che mi preoccupa» gli rivolse un’occhiata malinconica «Non è il genere di nudità a cui ti stai riferendo tu»

Aveva ragione. Thor rimase in silenzio, ma si alzò e lo raggiunse «Ho sempre pensato che avessi molti problemi a mostrarti agli altri» gli disse poi «Da quella volta al palazzo di quel nobile umano. Non penso di potermi dimenticare l’espressione terrorizzata che hai fatto quando hanno provato a prenderti per spogliarti» abbassò lo sguardo «Eppure è un genere di curiosità che forse sorge in tutti quando ti vedono» tornò a guardarlo con senso di colpa: «Pensi che non avrei dovuto chiedertelo?»

«Non ti accontenti, non è vero?» gli disse con un leggero sorriso sarcastico, anche se mostrava dolcezza «Non sopporti che possa nasconderti nulla. Non ti fermerai finché non arriverai a farmi a pezzi»

«Penso di non conoscerti più» provò a giustificarsi Thor, e si guadagnò un’occhiata di incomprensione «Da quando ti ho rivisto» spiegò meglio «è come se non fossi più la stessa persona. Ho provato a dirmi che il tempo è passato, che siamo diversi… ma io non mi sento poi così tanto diverso da com’ero con te, su Midgard»

Loki gli sorrise e scosse piano la testa «Infatti non sei cambiato. Sei diventato adulto» gli toccò il viso, sfiorandogli l’accenno di barba che aveva sulla mascella «Ma sei rimasto lo stesso esuberante folle idiota che si getta nel pericolo. È cambiato solo la grandezza del pericolo e la tua capacità di sopportarlo» poi rise piano «E c’è da considerare la questione del “Dio del Tuono”» anche Thor rise «Non penso di poter scegliere il titolo da me»

«È appropriato» indicò il caos che c’era nella stanza e soprattutto la porta della camera da letto quasi divelta «I tuoni arrivano in reazione al fulmine e sono potenti e violenti, posso farti tremare le ossa, ma poi passano subito, anche se ti hanno terrorizzato» lo guardò serio «Ed è ciò che sei. La tempesta che viene e va, quel genere di tempesta fa spaventare i bambini piccoli e li costringe a nascondersi sotto le coperte. Lasci un gran caos dietro di te, mi lasci sempre così a dover fare i conti con i cocci di me stesso che hai lanciato da tutte le parti. E poi quando provo a ricostruirmi scopro qualcosa che non sapevo»

«Non ho mai voluto farti soffrire»

«Lo so» la sua voce era sconsolata «Però non puoi farne a meno. Se poi non ci sei… mi scordo chi sono davvero. Non mi riconosco fino a che non mi vedo con i tuoi occhi. Davanti agli altri sono sempre un’altra persona. Che sia il Maestro degli Inganni, il figlio di Laufey, lo Jotun deforme o Lingua d’Argento» lo guardò dritto negli occhi e ripeté le sue parole: «Come hai detto, non scegliamo i nostri appellativi. E c’è un motivo se ne ho molti più di te. Per questo mi hai sconvolto quando quella sera mi avevi detto che avresti scritto quelle cose sulla mia pagina bianca»

«Il _mio_ Loki»

L’altro annuì piano «L’unico che sia reale. Loki e basta» fece poi una smorfia amara «Come ho detto, se non mi dici tu chi sono, tendo a dimenticarlo. Il tuo Loki mi va più che bene» poi con decisione rispose: «Va bene» gli strinse una mano «Ma anche io voglio vedere te. Non mi darebbe fastidio se il vero Thor non fosse il mio Thor, ma voglio scoprire comunque com’è» si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e lo fissò intensamente. «Prima tu»

Thor rimase per un attimo impietrito: non perché avesse paura di spogliarsi, ma perché nemmeno lui sapeva dove fosse il vero sé stesso, o come davvero si chiamasse. Se era il dio del tuono prima del resto, o se era per prima cosa l’erede di Odino. Desiderava però che la risposta fosse quella che si augurava Loki, essere il suo Thor, così come Loki era suo. Ma entrambi sospettavano senza paura che non fosse così, che non fosse quella la risposta.

Così iniziò togliendosi i bracciali dai polsi e lasciandoli cadere a terra. Si staccò poi il mantello dalle spalle e quello cadde intorno ai suoi piedi con un suono soffice. Loki non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. Lui non ricambiava i suoi sguardi, ma si concentrava su sé stesso mentre si sfilava gli stivali e poi la corazza dell’armatura, rimanendo solo in calzoni e tunica. Si spogliò anche di quelli, lasciando che ogni indumento cadesse a terra, vicino ma lontanissimo. Quando ebbe finito si appoggiò allo stipite di fronte a quello su cui poggiava Loki e lo guardò.

Loki lo osservava in modo attento, penetrante, ma senza malizia. I suoi occhi viaggiarono silenziosi sul suo corpo senza fermarsi, poi disse: «Sei cambiato anche tu» si avvicinò di qualche passo e gli sfiorò il petto e le spalle, scendendo poi sulle braccia. «Ci sono molte cose che non so riguardo a te»

Thor osservò il punto dell’addome su cui si stava focalizzando: aveva una cicatrice tonda. «Alcuni di questi segni li conosco, altri no» la sua mano andò a sfiorare poi il segno lasciato dal taglio della freccia, perfettamente rimarginato, ma la cicatrice ancora fresca era rossa e non pallida come le altre «Dovresti raccontarmi»

Allora Thor cominciò a spiegare tutti quei segni, alcune cicatrici, altri marchi: la storia della sua vita raccontata sulla pelle. Spiegò che la cicatrice tonda all’addome gliel’aveva inflitta un nemico in un’arena, che quella vena dal colore verdastro che partiva dal gomito fino al polso se l’era procurata con uno sforzo incredibile quando aveva provato a sollevare Mjollnir prima del tempo, che quei segni di punti sulla coscia glieli aveva cuciti Frigga quando era stato attaccato da un cinghiale inferocito durante la sua prima caccia su Asgard.

Continuò così, raccontando anche quello che Loki sapeva, fermandosi alla mano, dove osservò quel taglio netto che la attraversava. «Questo sei tu» disse semplicemente «Sei tu che attraversi tutta la mia vita. E ti ho messo io lì» lo guardò poi negli occhi «A volte…» scosse la testa e rimase zitto.

«Cosa?» lo incalzò delicatamente l’altro prendendogli le dita e intrecciandole alle sue.

«Mi faceva ricordare le ultime cosa che mi hai detto su Midgard. Te le ricordi?»

«Ricordo l’ultima che mi hai detto tu» rispose Loki aprendo anche il suo palmo, dove c’era la stessa cicatrice «Hai detto il mio nome. Lo hai detto in un modo disperato. Quando me ne tornai nella mia stanza, pensai che saresti stato capace di corrermi dietro e caricarmi in spalla pur di portarmi con te»

«L’ho pensato» ammise Thor «E ci ho ripensato molte volte, perché avrei dovuto farlo, anche se non ti sarebbe piaciuto» strinse la mano intorno alla sua e gli disse; «Tocca a te»

Loki, diversamente da lui non esitò un attimo nel sfilarsi quei pochi centimetri di tessuto che lo coprivano. Si guardò le mani e poi lentamente la sua pelle ritornò del suo naturale colore, i suoi occhi di nuovo rossi.

Thor lo osservò e gli sorrise «Sei tu che sei cambiato più di me» ma non lo toccò. Rimase a guardarlo senza sfiorarlo, silenziosamente.

«Non mi dici nulla, Thor?» gli chiese Loki

«Cosa dovrei dire?» gli disse sinceramente «Posso solo guardarti» gli sorrise e poi aggiunse «Sei bello»

L’altro abbassò lo sguardo «È il genere di cose stupide che sei capace di dirmi solo tu»

«L’ho sempre pensato» rispose sinceramente Thor e vide Loki spalancare gli occhi «Se volessi, se ci provassi, avresti milioni di persone che ti striscerebbero ai piedi per stare con te»

«Non voglio milioni di persone»

«Non le voglio nemmeno io»

Loki gli sorrise e poi distolse lo sguardo. Rimase in silenzio serio e poi chiese «Perché pensi questo?»

«Hai lo sguardo più bello che abbia mai visto, dico davvero»

«Non è quello che di solito si nota la prima volta che mi si incontra» commentò Loki con una punta di acidità. Lo sguardo di Thor vagò ancora sul suo corpo e alzò poi le sopracciglia «Vorresti che di dicessi qualcosa riguardo alla tua pelle o al colore dei tuoi occhi? O dei segni che hai sul corpo?» Loki lo guardò corrucciato mentre lo vedeva avvicinarsi a sé «Oppure che parli di come sei più basso dei tuoi fratelli o della tua natura?» lo guardò in basso all’inguine e poi aggiunse «Avresti preferito che ti dicessi che mi sembri troppo diverso, che non riesco a guardarti o che ti preferisco quando fai finta di essere un Æsir?» scosse la testa «Non lo farei e non lo farò in futuro. Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi unico al mondo. E sono felice che tu lo sia»

Loki lo guardò negli occhi ma non riuscì a sostenere più a lungo il suo sguardo «Saresti l’unico. Come sempre»

«Non basta che sia io e basta?»

«Sì» rispose l’altro annuendo «Certo che mi basta» Thor gli accarezzò la testa, riportandogli indietro i capelli e lo vide inarcare il collo per andargli incontro. «Baciami di nuovo» gli chiese di punto in bianco. «Mi baceresti anche se appaio così?»

Thor non gli rispose e si piegò verso di lui e lo baciò, senza lasciare che nessun’altra parte dei loro corpi si toccasse. Ma Loki non fu del suo stesso parare: lo circondò con le braccia e fu strano sentirlo così caldo addosso anche con la sua pelle di ghiaccio. Thor non riuscì a fermare una violenta scarica di piacere che gli arrivò al cervello. «Aspetta» gli disse staccandosi dal bacio «Io non penso che dovremmo…»

Loki lo interruppe con un altro bacio che gli fece volare via tutti i pensieri per un attimo, ma poi come se fossero stati attaccati ad una molla gli ripiombarono addosso. Ma l’altro gli disse «Mi piace stare così» lo baciò di nuovo «Mi piace baciarti»

«Potremmo fare qualcosa di cui ci pentiremmo, Loki»

«Non lo so» rispose l’altro «Non ho mai provato una cosa simile. Non so se sarebbe sbagliato»

Thor scosse la testa e si separò meglio da lui per guardarlo in faccia «Per questo penso che dovremmo smettere»

«Non mi piace se è con altri. Nemmeno se è Angrboða. Non mi è mai piaciuto. Mi sta piacendo adesso»

Quelle parole sussurrate al suo orecchio mentre era nudo con Loki addosso mandarono la mente di Thor in corto circuito. «Non lo farò, Loki. Sarebbe approfittare di te, non sai di cosa stai parlando»

Loki gli sfiorò di nuovo le labbra e sussurrò: «Allora spiegamelo»

Thor ebbe seriamente l’impressione che stesse per impazzire. Strinse gli occhi e prese a respirare a fondo, cercando di ossigenare il cervello ma le lente ed inesperte attenzioni di Loki lo mettevano in seria difficoltà. «Se ti dicessi che non voglio?»

Loki avvicinò il bacino al suo e Thor sussultò «Posso non capire di cosa stai parlando come lo capisci tu, ma posso vedere che il tuo corpo non è d’accordo con te» sorrise appena contro il suo orecchio «E nemmeno il mio»

«Oh per le Norne mi vuoi far impazzire» Lo afferrò per la schiena e lo tirò fino al letto «Mi vuoi davvero far impazzire, Loki»

Lo fece sdraiare sul letto lo osservò per un attimo, abbandonato contro le lenzuola, i capelli a raggiera intorno alla testa e l’espressione di silenziosa ma fiduciosa attesa sul volto. «Non mi approfitterò di te, Loki. Non hai la più pallida idea di come sarebbe, non te lo sei mai chiesto» rimase un attimo interdetto e poi gli chiese «Per questo ti stavi dando ad Angrboða?»

Loki annuì «Lo sai che non sopporto non sapere le cose» il suo sguardo si assottigliò e poi aggiunse «Non mi interessava finché non mi hai baciato. Ma pensavo che non ti saresti più interessato a me. Pensavo di averti disgustato. Ma dopo quello che hai detto a Sif avrei voluto baciarti di nuovo davanti a tutti. Mi sentivo come mi sento adesso, e sapevo che tu non ci saresti stato» sorrise inclinò la testa «Ma mi ero sbagliato»

«Vorrei che la smettessi di pensare che non mi interessa. O che tu non mi piaccia. Hai pensato la stessa cosa quando sei venuto ad Asgard e non sei tornato da me»

«Non mi hai cercato, Thor. Allora come adesso»

Thor gli sorrise, chinandosi piano a baciarlo di nuovo «Lo dici sempre che sono un idiota» commentò quasi ridendo. Anche Loki rise «Il problema è che non possiamo esserlo in due, altrimenti le cose andrebbero solo male»

«Mi hai appena dato dell’idiota?»

«Dipende da cosa ne pensi tu» Thor gli sorrise ancora e pensò che era bello, era molto bello stare così, anche in quella situazione bizzarra, in quel limbo tra l’emotività e la sensualità semplicemente così abbracciati a parlare di loro mentre tutto il resto del mondo era fuori dalle porte, quando erano solo loro due e nessun’altro.

«Io penso che tu abbia paura» le sue mani salirono sulle spalle e poi su fino ai capelli «Che tu abbia una paura terribile. Ma vedi, è questo che ti rende quello che sei» inclinò la testa e lo guardò con gli occhi che brillavano «Thor l’eroe»

Si guardarono per un po’ e Thor rimase dubbioso «Non penso di esserlo»

«Sì che lo sei» gli accarezzò i capelli mentre parlava «e l’avevo capito appena ti ho visto quando mi hai preso la mano per portarmi via dagli umani. L’ho capito quando hai pensato di raggiungere Helblindi per salvare tutte quelle persone. Io li avrei lasciati lì a marcire tutti. Immagino che questo faccia di me il cattivo, no?»

Thor scosse la testa con energia «No. Non lo sei»

Lo sguardo di Loki si indurì quando gli tirò appena i capelli «Ma potrei esserlo. Potrei fare cose orribili. A volte le ho fatte. Come hai detto ci sono molte cose che non ti ho raccontato» gli sfiorò la bocca con le dita disegnando il contorno delle sue labbra. «Conoscere chi hai davanti è potere» si avvicinò a lui e aggiunse «Tu non hai la minima idea di quanto potere su di me ti stia dando»

I suoi occhi erano liquidi, la sua espressione raccontava qualcosa di sconosciuto e pericoloso che non aveva paura e che fece annodare lo stomaco di Thor, che ebbe un brivido. Voleva dirgli che era onorato, che l’avrebbe rispettato e non ne avrebbe approfittato… e invece il suo corpo lo smascherò nell’espressione che fece, nei muscoli tesi.

«Loki» la sua voce era roca e bassa «Dimmi la verità» ebbe bisogno di un momento per deglutire: aveva la gola secca «Hai mai avuto un orgasmo?»

L’altro allargò un po’ di più gli occhi e scosse la testa.

Thor non pensò di fargli altre domande. Era difficile credere che per tutto quel tempo l’altro non avesse mai sentito impulsi simili ma credeva di riuscire a capirlo: una razza monogama che non pensava al sesso se non con il proprio compagno e che ignorava gli impulsi che per esempio sarebbero venuti a chiunque durante l’adolescenza; la vita solitaria di Loki che non avvicinava nessuno; la sua ritrosia nel farsi toccare. In quel momento per un attimo, che poi gli sfuggì dalla mente, arrivò a comprendere come dovesse sentirsi l’altro a riguardo.

Quella strana, davvero strana creatura senza precedenti, seppur nella sua malizia era vergine dentro. Era un paradosso stranissimo così come la sua pelle di ghiaccio bollente. Se la sua mente era così sottile, un muro costruito per resistere ad ogni urto, la sua anima era fatta di una tela sottile che poteva rompersi al primo tocco.

Gli tremarono le mani quando capì le sue parole; sul potere che gli stava dando. Thor aveva il potere di farlo davvero a pezzi, di poterlo costringere ad oltrepassare quella linea sottile che separava la conoscenza dalla malvagità. Se Thor non si fosse messo a costruire un ponte resistente sul baratro che li separava Loki avrebbe avuto la forza di distruggerli tutti e due. Tutto in Loki era potere: la sua mente, il suo corpo, la sua magia, e Loki aveva detto di essere _suo_. Era un potere distruttivo nelle sue mani, era il fuoco che sarebbe divampato dal fulmine che lui avrebbe fatto cadere.

«Apri le gambe» gli ordinò con un ringhio basso. Loki strinse gli occhi, la sua espressione era tesa, ma fece come gli aveva detto.

A Thor venivano in mente molte parole per descrivere quel momento, e tutte potevano associarsi a Loki: paradossale, impossibile… di un’ambiguità malata che faceva rabbrividire la schiena e attorcigliare la budella.

Così scivolò lentamente indietro fino a sistemarsi tra le sue gambe. Si premette le sue ginocchia vicino al torso, tornando a guardarlo. Mentre lo fissava negli occhi gli baciò una coscia.

Quello fece dopo fu probabilmente la cosa più erotica della sua vita. Aveva avuto molte donne, questa parte del fisico di Loki sapeva come trattarla, ma non aveva mai pensato a come potesse godere un uomo. Lo osservava reagire al suo tocco e doveva pensare a sé stesso, immaginare cosa potesse piacere anche a lui, quanto dovesse muoversi velocemente, doveva capire se a Loki piaceva più delicato o più rude.

Ma Loki non era il genere di persona che rimaneva in silenzio. Mentre il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava velocemente lo apostrofò con un termine talmente volgare che non pensava potesse uscire dalle sue labbra, gli graffiò le spalle e disse: «Non sono una stupida donna, Thor»

Ma tutta quella energia, il suo respiro pesante e la novità di sentirlo tanto sboccato non faceva che eccitarlo di più. Il suo corpo era tutto un fascio di nervi tesi e muscoli indolenziti, mentre la sua parte più istintiva gli ordinava di tirarselo addosso ed entrare nel suo corpo. Erano state poche le amanti che aveva avuto che avevano apprezzato modi più forti, Sif non era tra quelle. Invece guardava Loki e pensava che se l’avesse preso non sarebbe importato quanto desiderio avesse dimostrato, lui sarebbe stato capace di assecondarlo. E pensare a quanto caldo e stretto potesse essere il suo corpo non lo aiutava a controllarsi. _Potrei farlo. Non mi direbbe di no. Mi accetterebbe._ Si diceva, ma poi la sua parte razionale, quella che aveva paura delle conseguenze rispondeva a tono, immaginava gli scenari successivi alle sue azioni e lo fermava. Era tirato da due forze della stessa entità verso e lontano da Loki.

Ma fermò tutti i suoi pensieri accecati dal desiderio e dalla paura quando il suo compagno venne sotto di lui, trattenendo un gemito mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca e rimanendo ansimante sul materasso. Thor era ancora teso ed eccitato ma si fermò ad osservare la sua reazione, contando in quanto tempo il suo respiro ci mettesse a ritornare, ad analizzare la sua espressione stravolta, una lacrima sospesa tra le ciglia. Loki ansimò a lungo, ad occhi stretti, le sue mani strette come artigli sugli avambracci di Thor.

Quando riuscì a tornare a guardarlo con occhi spalancati e lucidi emise uno strano suono, come a metà tra un gemito e una risata «Io…» ansimò «Oh… Thor» strinse di nuovo gli occhi, abbandonando le mani sul materasso, vicino alla testa. Thor lo baciò e lui rispose placidamente, respirava ancora velocemente, ma gli strinse le gambe contro la schiena e lo fece scivolare su di lui. A Thor sfuggì un’esclamazione rabbiosa, ma Loki gli disse «Ancora»

Thor scosse la testa, ma l’altro cominciò a muoversi lentamente contro di lui. «Smettila» gli intimò Thor, ma l’altro scosse la testa e strinse la presa. «Ti voglio»

«Sarebbe un errore. Lo sai, maledizione, lo sai meglio di me!» ma gli sfuggì un gemito. «Non mi importa» gli morse le labbra e continuò a dondolarsi lentamente «Ti voglio dentro di me, adesso. Lo vuoi anche tu»

Thor ringhiò e lo inchiodò al letto, scostandolo con forza da sé. L’altro emise un gemito di protesta a si tenne lo stesso alle sue braccia «Smettila di pensare»

«È proprio perché sei tu a dirlo che mi preoccupo»

«Io no» provò a alzarsi ma Thor lo tenne ancora più fermamente a diversi centimetri da lui, a braccia tese. Loki lo guardò e strinse gli occhi, quasi con rabbia «Lo vedo che mi vuoi anche tu. Come fai a resistere?»

«Sono più esperto di te. Calmati»

«No, non voglio calmarmi» si agitò ma Thor continuava a tenerlo fermo. «Hai la caparbietà di un bambino capriccioso, Loki. Ti ho detto di no. Non ti basta quello che hai avuto?»

«No che non basta» la sua voce era un sussurro liquido che sarebbe stato capace di mandargli in fumo il cervello se Thor non fosse frenato da altro. «Voglio toccarti anche io» gli disse con decisione. I suoi occhi si assottigliarono e un lampo verde fece ritrarre Thor.

L’Æsir si ritrovò catapultato a terra dalla magia, ai piedi del letto sul pavimento ghiacciato. Gemette provando a muoversi ma era impotente. Loki si sporse dal letto come una pantera dal ramo di un albero, come se stesse guardando una preda ferita. Si guardarono negli occhi e il sorriso malizioso di Loki avrebbe fatto venire i brividi ai migliori seduttori di Asgard. Percorse con lo sguardo tutto il suo corpo e il suo sorriso si fece ancora più ampio «Non dirmi che ti piace se mi comporto così»

Thor non rispose e Loki calò elegantemente dal letto, mettendosi su di lui «Quante persone sono capaci di immobilizzarti così?»

«Nessuno»

«Ma davvero…» Loki alzò la testa, orgoglioso «Nessuno che fosse alla tua altezza, allora»

«Loki…»

«Ti ho detto che avevi un grande potere su di me… non che avrei fatto tutto quello che volevi» si acquattò su di lui, e sorrise «E penso che questo genere di cose ti ecciti, Thor. Non pensavo fossi quel genere di persona»

«E io non avrei immaginato che a tu fossi il genere di amante a cui piace la violenza»

Lo colse di sorpresa con quelle parole e lo vide spalancare gli occhi «Perché dici una cosa del genere? Non è vero»

A quel punto toccò a Thor sorridere «Povero ingenuo» scosse la testa «Non hai la minima idea di quello che mi avresti portato a fare»

«Ti piace se ti faccio arrabbiare, però. E a te piace l’idea di dovermi sottomettere» rise come un gatto che aveva appena mangiato il pesciolino dell’acquario. «Sei un pervertito»

«Siamo in due»

«Mmm» l’altro annuì piano ma stava ridendo «Allora ti lascerò qui. Ma dovrò pure fare qualcosa per il tuo… piccolo problema» lanciò un’occhiata verso il suo inguine e fece una risata. «Vuoi davvero farmi arrabbiare, Loki?»

«Penso di sì» Si mise in ginocchio sopra di lui «Dimmi cosa devo fare» la sua espressione divenne improvvisamente concentrata. «Devo fare le stesse cose che hai fatto a me?»

Thor chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò la testa all’indietro. _Per le norne non può dire certe cose con quella faccia innocente_ «Dipende» la sua voce si arrochì.

«Dipende da cosa?»

«Da cosa vuoi usare»

Loki gli rivolse uno sguardo stranito: «… Da cosa voglio usare? Ho scelta?»

Thor cominciò a sentirsi a disagio, e l’impossibilità di muoversi iniziò a frustralo. Provò a smuovere le braccia ma non ci riuscì. «Se la bocca o le mani»

Lo sguardo di Loki ebbe un lampo strano, poi il suo sorriso malizioso spazzò via l’incomprensione e il timore «Oh, Thor» quel sorriso lo fece impazzire. Desiderò con tutto sé stesso di potersi muovere liberamente e tirarselo addosso. «Cosa credi che vorrò usare?»

«Potrebbe non piacerti» rispose lui «Non piace farlo a molti… e oh» si morse le labbra quando Loki lo toccò, e lo sentì ridere. «Forse hai ragione, o forse no» si abbassò su di lui e chiese: «Vogliamo verificare?»

Thor era stato abbastanza sicuro nella sua vita, di riuscire a gestire quel genere di situazioni: non appena la sua esperienza gliel’aveva permesso, era sempre riuscito a controllarsi, a essere padrone di sé stesso anche quando rischiava di perdere la testa. Loki gli aveva più volte dimostrato come riuscisse a farlo impazzire per ogni minima cosa. Se mesi prima avesse trovato Sif con un altro uomo non avrebbe reagito in quel modo… non avrebbe reagito come stava reagendo in quel momento se qualcun altro gli avesse dedicato le stesse attenzioni.

Loki, come si aspettava, stava incontrando delle difficoltà, ma aveva una caparbietà ammirevole. Lo guardava per capire come dovesse muoversi e quello sguardo gli stava mandando in polvere il cervello. Imprecò più volte tra i denti. Gli diede a voce alcuni incoraggiamenti, ma per la maggior parte del tempo lo maledisse per averlo reso immobile e inerme. Sentiva il corpo così teso nello sforzo di muoversi, di andargli incontro, che gli faceva male. Era talmente succube della sua bocca che implorò vergognosamente di potersi muovere. Sentiva Loki sorridere su di sé e lo malediceva e lo implorava, fin quando non sentì la magia che lo teneva immobile dissolversi.

Scattò in avanti non appena si sentì libero, gli afferrò la testa e lo attirò a sé «Me la pagherai per questo»

«Sono pronto a pagarti come vuoi» gli soffiò sul viso. Thor lo baciò e sentì che Loki era molto più sicuro e padrone di sé stesso adesso, continuava a toccarlo con le mani nello stesso modo che aveva usato lui.

Thor si sentì svuotare e rimase completamente senza fiato, accasciato sulla sua spalla, la gola gli doleva, forse aveva gridato, ma non sentiva più la testa. «Era meglio quando non ne sapevi niente» gli disse con un sussurro.

«Non ti avrei mai lasciato fare tutto da solo, Thor»

Thor non rispose.

«Thor?»

Si era addormentato all’improvviso.


	4. Parte terza

**Capitolo** 15

 

Thor aprì gli occhi in una piacevole nuvola di lenzuola e coperte che profumavano di un odore familiare. Poi si accorse che il cuscino su cui stava appoggiando la testa doveva essere quello di Loki, aveva il suo odore. Vi affondò il viso e respirò a pieni polmoni poi si guardò intorno, frastornato e si accorse di non essere nella sua camera. Riconobbe quella di Loki e si accorse di essere nudo sotto le coperte.

Si strofinò il viso cercando di ripescare nella memoria piuttosto confusa quello che era successo, ma si sentiva bene. Si allungò sul materasso, osservando la luce del tramonto oltre le finestre spalancate che facevano entrare un debole vento tiepido che gli solleticava il viso. Poi, mentre si stiracchiava sul letto il suo sguardo cadde sui suoi vestiti lasciati in disordine a terra vicino alla porta del bagno e gli ritornò tutto in mente.

Si alzò a sedere, spalancando gli occhi. A mente fredda non riusciva a credere di aver fatto quello che aveva fatto. Lasciò il letto e oltrepassò la stanza da letto e andò nel salottino, senza pensare di rivestirsi.

Trovò Loki sdraiato sul divano: stava leggendo dei fogli sparsi che prendeva e lasciava dal pavimento, e soprattutto era vestito il minimo indispensabile. Lo sentì arrivare e lo guardò con occhi azzurri da Æsir. «Ciao» gli disse, la voce monocorde.

Thor si impalò sul posto e lo osservò «Ciao»

«Non ti sei rivestito» notò l’altro.

Thor si guardò e poi commentò: «A quanto pare»

Loki trattenne una risata e tornò a guardare il foglio che stava tenendo con una mano sola. «Allora rivestiti. Se preferisci fai anche un bagno. Ho fatto portare del cibo»

«Uhm» Thor vide che c’era un vassoio carico sul tavolo vicino all’ingresso «Bene» ma rimase immobile lì dov’era. Loki spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui e lo guardò in silenzio.

Dopo diversi minuti gli chiese «Qualche problema?»

«Ecco… io…» lo guardava e dimenticava i pensieri «Quanto ho dormito?»

«Tutto il giorno» rispose Loki. «Sembrava che non dormissi da mesi»

«Sei rimasto qui tutto il tempo?»

«Avresti preferito che non mi facessi trovare al tuo risveglio?» i suoi occhi si assottigliarono.

«No, no, no» si affrettò a dire l’altro alzando le mani «Lo chiedevo così, per sapere»

Loki alzò un sopracciglio nel suo tipico modo e aggiunse «Hai qualche altra richiesta?»

«No»

«Bene»

«Bene»

«Allora puoi andare»

«Sì» Thor si voltò e si diresse verso il bagno ma a metà strada si fermò. Era tutto terribilmente strano. Raccolse i suoi vestiti e li tenne in mano, osservandoli, spiegazzati per essere rimasti in quella posizione tutta la notte. Così si voltò e tornò indietro a grandi falcate e tolse il foglio dalle mani di Loki il quale non riuscì ad obbiettare perché fu ammutolito da un suo bacio inaspettato.

Quando Thor si spostò Loki gli chiese: «Questo per cos’era?»

«Perché mi sarebbe piaciuto svegliarmi nel letto con te. Così avrei potuto baciarti lì. Ripetutamente»

Loki distolse lo sguardo, facendo una smorfia imbarazzata «Non potevi pretendere che rimanessi tutto il giorno nel letto con te. Eri praticamente morto»

«Sai perché ero così stanco?»

L’altro fece un’espressione disinteressata e chiese «Perché?» Thor sorrise e sinceramente rispose: «Perché pensavo a te e non riuscivo a dormire la notte». L’espressione di Loki mutò immediatamente e si voltò verso di lui con gli occhi spalancati. «Davvero?»

«Davvero» rispose Thor annuendo.

Loki si morse le labbra e trattenne un sorriso «E perché pensare a me non ti faceva dormire?»

«Perché ripensavo a quel primo bacio e mi faceva diventare pazzo» il suo sorriso si smorzò e aggiunse «Mi fai sempre diventare pazzo» lo tirò a sé facendolo alzare dal divano «Vieni con me? A fare il bagno?»

Loki lo osservò come se avesse detto un’emerita fesseria «E perché mai?!» provò a separarsi da lui e ma Thor argomentò: «Perché saremmo di nuovo nudi, nell’acqua, molto vicini» ammiccò e Loki comprese a cosa si stava riferendo e fece un’espressione maliziosa «Sei un pervertito, Thor»

«Oh, ti giuro che terrò le mani a posto» scoppiò a ridere «Ma questo è niente, te lo assicuro»

 

*

 

Thor si sentiva bene. Aveva la testa leggera e il corpo ancora intontito per il lunghissimo sonno prolungato e forse appariva fin troppo soddisfatto con quel sorriso sul viso, ma non gli importava.

Quella sera andò nella solita taverna che frequentava con i suoi amici, li trovò lì ma non erano allegri come si aspettava. Poi si ricordò che aveva cacciato Sif nel peggiore dei modi. Notò che molti lo stavano guardando. Lo salutarono tutti ma non c’era l’atmosfera che solitamente trovava in quel posto. Si sedette al tavolo e si preparò a dover affrontare una battaglia di sguardi di disapprovazione.

 

*

 

Loki indossava semplici vestiti neri e verdi mentre attraversava il parco, la sera era più che inoltrata. Era alla ricerca di Angrboða che non aveva trovato nelle sue stanze. Temeva che fosse andato via o che, peggio, avesse raccontato la reazione violenta di Thor a qualcuno. La cosa che temeva di più di tutte era uno scandalo.

Anche se il suo amico era stato allegro e felice di condividere il tempo con lui al suo risveglio, Loki sapeva bene che sarebbe stata questione di tempo prima che si separassero di nuovo. Era perfettamente consapevole che ciò a cui stava pensando Thor era irrealizzabile: non ne aveva parlato, ma poteva vederlo dai suoi occhi che l’altro avrebbe provato a legarsi di più a lui, forse a tentare di renderlo esplicito agli altri. Fortunatamente la breve parentesi di inibizioni era finita anche per Loki e ora che si sentiva finalmente padrone di sé stesso capiva che Thor aveva fatto bene a non andare oltre la notte prima.

Questo non significava che lui ancora non ci pensasse. Ricordò il suo tocco in quella parte più intima di lui e si fermò per respirare meglio e calmare l’afflusso intenso di sangue al viso. Se ricordava un solo dettaglio era una cascata di sensazioni che si ripresentavano tutte insieme e che era difficile ricacciare in un angolo della mente.

Alla fine si costrinse a sedersi ad una panchina davanti ad una fontana per riprendere il controllo del suo corpo. Si passò le dita sulle labbra per scacciare il ricordo di quelle dell’altro sulle sue, così insistenti, voraci. Non riuscì a non arrossire e sospirò abbassando lo sguardo.

«Tutto bene?» chiese una voce cristallina poco lontano da lui. Loki si spaventò e saltò in piedi, la mano alla cintola dove portava il pugnale ma si accorse che a parlare era stata una donna, sedeva ad un’altra panchina, poco distante da lui e Loki non l’aveva vista. Si diede dello stupido e lasciò il pugnale del fodero annuì alla giovane.

Era un Æsir dai lunghi capelli biondi. Per il suo popolo era bella anche se Loki aveva avuto occasione di vederne di più belle, tuttavia c’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che la rendeva affascinante. Non riuscì a non sorriderle «Sì, grazie»

«Mi eri sembrato preoccupato» la donna si alzò e rivelò che sotto il leggero vestito rosato aveva il ventre sporgente e rotondo. Era incita e portava le mani intorno al ventre con fare materno. Camminò verso di lui e quando lo vide bene in faccia sotto la luce tenue che illuminava il parco lo riconobbe «Oh, principe Loki, perdonatemi» provò a fare un inchino ma Loki la fermò e la prese delicatamente per i gomiti «Per favore, non fare sforzi non necessari»

La donna sorrise e ringraziò per la sua gentilezza. A giudicare dalla grandezza della sua pancia non era troppo lontana dal parto e Loki non era così aspro, anzi, come tutti i membri della sua razza era molto sensibile all’argomento. «Ti ringrazio, principe Loki»

«Cosa fai qui da sola a quest’ora? Non è un posto adatto ad una donna nelle tue condizioni»

«Aspettavo che mio marito tornasse» rispose lei. «Ma non lo farà» il suo sguardo si intristì. «Non può più tornare qui da me»

«Cosa gli è successo?»

«Mio marito… eravamo promessi da tanto tempo. Ci sposammo pochi lustri fa. Era un soldato valoroso»

Loki si incupì intuendo la verità delle parole della donna.

«È caduto contro Sinistro. Non ha mai saputo che stessi aspettando suo figlio»

«Mi dispiace enormemente»

«Oh, no, non farlo» rispose educatamente la donna «Tu hai permesso che la guerra si fermasse. Non so trovare le parole per ringraziarti. Hai evitato che moltissimi altri mariti e mogli morissero. Il tuo intervento è stato miracoloso»

Loki abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra «Sei gentile a dimenticare che il potere di Sinistro era mio»

«Non ci si può incolpare delle azioni malvage che indirettamente abbiamo contribuito a favorire» rispose saggiamente la donna. Si guardò intorno e fece un sorriso leggero sul viso «Qui mi disse che nonostante tutto mi avrebbe protetta e mi avrebbe trattato bene» spiegò «Non ho una tomba sulla quale recarmi quando mi viene paura di non poter crescere questo bambino da sola, perciò vengo qui ad onorare il suo ricordo. Era una brava persona»

«Lo amavi molto, mi dispiace davvero tanto per la tua perdita. Come Jotun, hai tutta la mia partecipazione»

Lei sorrise e si voltò verso di lui e scosse la testa «Oh, no. Non lo amavo per nulla. Aveva tante buone qualità, ma non sono mai bastate per farsi amare da me»

Loki si accigliò e la guardò spaesato, lei sorrise forse perché comprendeva i suoi pensieri «Forse, principe Loki, proprio come Jotun non riesci a capirmi. Come sono riuscita a stare con qualcuno che non amassi» lei alzò le spalle «Sono stata allieva di Freyja, e so molto della tua specie. Dovrai trovare molto strana l’usanza di unirci con persone diverse e rimanere con chi non amiamo»

«Sì, in effetti non credo che lo capirò mai»

Lei guardò il suo pancione e se lo carezzò piano «Io invece penso che deve essere strano incontrare una persona e sapere, senza conoscerla che sarà la tua anima gemella per il resto della propria vita. Eppure deve essere bello essere così sicuri di sé stessi»

«Se potessi spiegartelo, lo farei, ma non posso» rispose Loki osservando anche lui il suo ventre rotondo «Non troverò un compagno e non potrò condividere con te l’esperienza di portare un figlio»

La ragazza ne fu grandemente sorpresa e lo guardò spalancando gli occhi «Ma come… ho sentito che il tuo seiðr è così forte. Devi essere necessariamente capace di avere figli»

«Se visto da un’ottica Asgardiana, dovrebbe essere così. Ma non è così che succede su Jotunheim. Il mio potere lo devo solo alla mia capacità di sopravvivere»

La donna se ne rammaricò e abbassò la testa «Mi dispiace molto, non posso immaginare quanto possa essere orribile sapere di non poter avere dei figli»

«Come tu stessa hai detto, non posso assumermi la responsabilità di azioni malvage di altri. Ho smesso da tempo di piangere per la mia condizione, cerco di essere utile alla mia specie in altri modi, anche se non nel modo che loro ritengono più indispensabile» la osservò ancora e le poggiò una mano sul ventre e disse «La tua sarà una bambina, e sarà molto forte. Mi permetti di farle un dono?»

La donna annuì e lui recitò alcune formule nella lingua roca degli Jotun e fece un segno circolare con la mano. Quando ebbe finito si allontanò di un passo e le sorrise.

«Cosa hai fatto?» chiese curiosa la donna che si osservava la pancia per trovare qualcosa di diverso «È un incantesimo di protezione che facciamo di Jotunheim. La tua bambina sarà forte alla nascita e avrai un buon parto. Credo che potrà avere una buona capacità di seiðr anche lei»

La madre sorrise e si carezzò la pancia un’altra volta. «Bene, hai sentito, piccolina? Andrà tutto bene»

«Permettimi di accompagnarti almeno fino al palazzo» le propose Loki «Sarebbe controproducente se tu cadessi ora perché è troppo buio»

«Grazie, volentieri» le diede il braccio e la condusse lungo il sentiero di mattoni, mentre lei sorrideva «Ci sono molte voci su di te, principe Loki, ma nessuna di loro mi pare vera adesso che ti ho incontrato. Sei gentile»

Loki rise in modo sarcastico «Perché, la cosa peggiore che si sente su di me è che non sono gentile?» vide il rossore sulle gote della ragazza e si rese conto di averla messa a disagio. Lei però abbassò lo sguardo e rispose: «Potremmo riassumerlo in questo»

Lui apprezzò la sua gentilezza e la sua cortesia. Rimasero in silenzio fino alla fine del tragitto, poi sotto le arcate del palazzo lei si inchinò e lo ringraziò per l’ennesima volta. Stavano per separarsi quando Loki la fermò e lei era già sul passo per andarsene. «Non mi hai detto il tuo nome»

La ragazza si imbarazzò e si scusò ancora «Perdonami, è una terribile colpa, sono stata terribilmente scortese. Il mio nome è Sigyn, principe Loki»

Lui le sorrise e abbassò la testa «Lady Sigyn, ricorderò il tuo nome»

«Anche io mi ricorderò di te e della tua gentilezza» Stava per andarsene, poi si voltò di nuovo e attirò ancora la sua attenzione «Perdonami» gli disse «Forse sembrerà stupido, ma non posso smettere di pensarci… Ci siamo per caso già incontrati?»

Loki strinse gli occhi e la osservò meglio «No, penso davvero di no»

«E che…» lei abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa «è davvero una sciocchezza ma sento di averti già visto. Sei sicuro che non ci è mai capitato di parlare o di fare altro?»

Loki sorrise e scosse la testa «No. Davvero non credo proprio»

Lei arrossì ancora e fece un piccolo inchino col capo «Allora devo proprio ricordare qualcun altro che non sei tu»

«È probabile»

«Buona notte, principe Loki. Che le Norne ti favoriscano»

«Buon notte a te Lady Sigyn, e che favoriscano anche tua figlia» la vide allontanarsi, la gonna ondeggiava leggera, mentre i capelli si muovevano morbidi intorno alle spalle. Quando la vide svoltare l’angolo ebbe uno strano senso di nostalgia. Si voltò e proseguì per la sua strada, scuotendo la testa. No, non aveva mai visto quella ragazza. «In un’altra vita, forse»

 

*

 

Thor aveva perso tutta la gioia che aveva avuto prima di andare a parlare con i suoi amici. Non erano stati felici di sapere quello che aveva fatto Sif, ma non avevano concordato con i suoi metodi. Aveva passato diverse ore a parlare con loro della situazione in cui si trovava adesso, di quanto fosse disperata e pentita, ma Thor si era sorpreso di non sentire nulla, nemmeno una punta di pietà per la donna. Semplicemente non gli importava della rabbia che lei provava, del risentimento per Loki o l’amore per lui, era indifferente.

Dei suoi amici, invece, gli era importato. Era stato ad ascoltare le loro ragioni, in quell’atmosfera gelata nella locanda.

Ora era di nuovo arrabbiato, perché aveva visto bene in faccia quanto gli Asgardiani odiassero gli Jotun, e nello specifico, quanto non si fidassero di Loki. Ritenevano quella razza pericolosa come i giganti di fuoco, ma più subdoli e rancorosi.

Camminava lungo il Bifrost per andare a parlare con Heimdall, per avere consiglio da lui. Era saggio e aveva visto molte cose nella sua guardia silenziosa ai nove regni, ma si fermò quando vide che c’era un’ombra poco più avanti di lui che faceva la stessa strada.

Entrambi sentirono i passi dell’altro e si fermarono a guardarsi. Thor lo riconobbe immediatamente: era Angrboða, e stava abbandonando Asgard.

«Principe Thor» lo salutò non senza una certa sorpresa, sfilandosi dalla testa il mantello. «Sei venuto a fermarmi?»

«Non pensavo nemmeno di trovarti qui» rispose sinceramente lui, e quando lo guardò negli occhi sentì rimontare quella rabbia che l’aveva scosso il giorno prima. Lo rivide di nuovo chinato su Loki a pretendere che fosse suo. Se non fossero stati soli e distanti uno dall’altro e se soprattutto ci fosse stato anche l’altro Jotun, sicuramente si sarebbe infuriato di nuovo, ma fortunatamente per Angrboða non sarebbe successo. Questo non significava che Thor si sentisse in dovere di essere cortese «Te ne stai andando?» gli chiese con acidità.

«Sì» rispose l’altro «Ieri mi hai lasciato ben poche alternative. Ho ringraziato tuo padre per l’ospitalità, ho sistemato i miei affari. Loki era l’unico che parlasse con me, ma a quanto pare non potrò mai più rivederlo»

«Infatti» l’espressione di Thor si indurì «Vai a sfogare i bollenti spiriti da qualche altra parte»

Sorprendentemente Angrboða rise: «Sei tu che dovresti dedicarti ad altri» la risata divenne un ghigno «Cosa credi, di poter stare con lui?»

«Non sono cose che ti riguardano»

«No, in effetti riguardano te» il suo ghigno si ampliò «Loki ti ha detto come ci siamo conosciuti? Del patto che ha fatto con me per convincermi a venire qui per salvarti la vita?»

Thor strinse gli occhi e lo guardò con rabbia «Se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla chiaramente»

«Oh, non dirò niente. Come tu hai detto, non sono affari miei. Ma Loki è affare mio, o per lo meno lo è quello che mi ha promesso» il gigante si avvicinò di qualche passo a Thor che si irrigidì, sulla difensiva «Ma se pensi che mi lascerò trattare così da te… ti sbagli. Non c’è nessuna riconoscenza da parte tua… se ci fosse, sarebbe per Loki, non per me. Posso ammettere che questa breve parentesi mi ha giovato, ma non abbastanza da farmi dimenticare le tue offese»

«Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in sospeso con Loki dimenticala e vattene» gli disse a denti stretti Thor.

Angrboða inclinò la testa da un lato e gli rivolse un ghigno «Davvero non riesci a pensare nient’altro che a lui» si mise a ridere allontanandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta del Bifrost «Fai attenzione al Dio degli Inganni, Thor. Se pensi di conoscerlo, non è vero. C’è sempre una maschera davanti a lui, c’è sempre una bugia dietro ogni sua parola» scoppiò a ridere «Forse dovevi dar retta a quella puttanella della tua donna!»

«Taci e sparisci da Asgard se non vuoi che ti ammazzi adesso!»

Il gigante alzò le spalle e si incamminò, dandogli la schiena, per poi salutarlo agitando piano una mano. «Avrai mie notizie, Thor»

Il principe rimase lì sul ponte ad assicurarsi che la porta del Bifrost si accendesse. Vide la punta della grande costruzione cominciare a ruotare e puntare contro Muspellheim. Dopo che il lampo di luce finì, Thor si sentì molto più tranquillo.

Decise che non valeva la pena andare a parlare con Heimdall, la sua rassicurazione l’aveva avuta: quel lurido bastardo all’altro capo di Yggdrasill rispetto a Loki. Tanto bastava.

Certo non azzerava i suoi problemi, non cancellava la sempre crescente paura degli Æsir nei confronti del principe di Jotunheim, ma alleggeriva il suo cuore. Si voltò e tornò sui suoi passi, deciso a trovare di nuovo Loki, anche solo per stringerlo, anche solo per sentirselo addosso.

 

*

 

Loki aveva il sonno molto leggero, da quando aveva imparato che i pericoli erano dietro l’angolo, che tutti potevano approfittarsi della sua disattenzione per colpirlo. Lo aveva dimostrato a Thor quando aveva sfoderato il pugnale come riflesso del suo addestramento, ma Sif, in quel momento lo credeva solo profondamente addormentato.

Se Loki si fosse potuto osservare, di sé stesso avrebbe detto che era ovvio che il suo sonno era fragile, ma la donna era così presa dalla sua rabbia che non ci pensò. I suoi passi erano leggeri sul pavimento di marmo, non ebbe bisogno di aprire la porta della camera da letto perché questa era –stranamente- scardinata.

Quando si avvicinò abbastanza da riuscire a distinguere alla fioca luce che trapelava dalle finestre la sagoma del corpo di Loki addormentato estrasse il pugnale dal fodero, ma non poté impedire il sibilo metallico che quello produsse fregando contro il cuoio.

Loki si svegliò immediatamente ma non aprì gli occhi. Il suo respiro ebbe un singulto prima di ritornare regolare, ma Sif, ancora una volta, non se ne accorse. Lui la sentì avvicinarsi, e quando la percepì abbastanza vicina dalla mano che teneva sotto il cuscino estrasse immediatamente il suo pugnale e con un gesto fluido si mosse per fermare il braccio del suo nemico e puntare il pugnale alla sua gola.

Nell’oscurità distinse Sif mentre spalancava gli occhi, sorpresa. «Mi prendi forse per uno stupido, Lady Sif?» con un gesto della mano accese le luci nella stanza e la vide bene, il volto tirato e sconvolta da numerose crisi di pianto. Gli venne il disgusto. «Non sono uno sprovveduto, lady Sif. Non sono uno sprovveduto» sul suo viso si disegnò una smorfia malvagia.

 

Pochi minuti dopo, Thor mentre camminava per arrivare alle stanze di Loki sentì una donna urlare. Allarmato dalla direzione di quell’urlo accorse sula soglia ma fu scansato da una sagoma che lo spinse via. Era Sif che urlava e piangeva, disperata: Thor la vide per un attimo e quell’ immagine rimase impressa a fuoco nella sua mente da quel giorno in avanti.

Sif era calva, si teneva la testa, e urlava di dolore, perché il suo cranio era annerito, tutta lei puzzava di carne bruciata.

La vide per un attimo e lei gli rivolse uno sguardo di disperazione rabbiosa «È un mostro! È un mostro!» e scappò via

Thor arrivò nella camera da letto e vide Loki intento a pulirsi le mani da lunghi e riccioluti capelli dorati, con indifferenza. Era seduto sul bordo del letto, c’era un pugnale sul comodino – il suo - e un altro a terra – quello di Sif –

«Che cosa le hai fatto?!» gli gridò con rabbia.

Il mago alzò la testa e gli rivolse uno sguardo freddo «Ha provato ad uccidermi, Thor. Cosa volevi, che la lasciassi andare via come se nulla fosse?»

«Ma cosa le hai fatto?»

Loki alzò le spalle e con un gesto della mano e con il suo seiðr spazzò via i capelli dal suo letto, raccogliendoli tutti in una grossa matassa ad un angolo della sala «Il suo più grande vanto erano i suoi capelli. Ora non li ha. E non le cresceranno mai più»

«Ma perché? Lo sai quanto significano per lei i suoi capelli, sai quale status portano ad una donna»

«Certo che lo so. Ricordi, i miei li ho fatti tagliare a te»

L’indifferenza di Loki lo stava innervosendo sempre di più, mentre lo vedeva riprendersi il pugnale e metterlo a posto sotto il cuscino e chinarsi per prendere quello di Sif.

«Non provi nemmeno un po’ di dispiacere per ciò che hai fatto?»

«Mi sono salvato la vita da solo, Thor. Non ho intenzione di parlarne oltre» Loki si alzò e andò vero la porta «Se vuoi rimanere qui a biasimarmi allora puoi andartene, non mi interessa ciò che hai da dire»

«Potevi fermarla e basta, potevi denunciarla semplicemente e…»

«Ti da fastidio che io sia stato cattivo con lei?» alzò un sopracciglio e rise «Per un semplice dispetto? Questo non è niente, Thor. Avrei potuto ucciderla e sbarazzarmi del corpo in cinque modi diversi prima che tu arrivassi. Avrei potuto farla soffrire davvero» gli diede le spalle e se ne andò «Non ti permetterò di farmi sentire nessuna colpa»

 

*

 

Il calore di Muspellheim era familiare. Angrboða si sentiva finalmente a casa, tra le mura del castello di lava che proteggeva il grande Surtur. Alla sua presenza si sentì di nuovo sé stesso, senza l’influente opulenza degli Æsir. Il suo re aveva voluto sapere tutto ciò che era successo ed era sembrato davvero molto interessato al comportamento dei due principi, soprattutto a quello di Thor.

«Il mago non mi ha dato quello che mi ha promesso, ma era pericoloso rimanere ad Asgard ancora a lungo» aveva comunicato. «La gemma dello Spirito non era più nelle mani di Loki, mi aveva mentito. A quanto pare l’ha rispedita a suo padre, forse su Midgard, forse su Jotunheim»

«Non è l’unica arma a disposizione del mago» aveva commentato il colossale Surtur sul suo trono di pietra lavica nera come la notte. «Voglio conoscerlo. Puoi portarmelo?»

«Non è riuscito ad avvicinarlo Freyj, dubito che potremmo perderlo di sorpresa, ma potremmo attirarlo in una trappola»

«Da quello che sappiamo di lui» commentò il grande re «se ne accorgerebbe e tesserebbe per noi una trappola ancor più grande che potrebbe farci capitolare tutti. No, fin tanto che è ad Asgard o a Jotunheim non possiamo toccarlo. E credo che non potremmo costringerlo in qualche modo a venire allo scoperto»

Angrboða sorrise «Ma potremmo sfruttare Thor»

Gli occhi del re fiammeggiarono. «Ti ascolto»

 

 

**Capitolo** 16

 

Suo padre l’aveva convinto a farsi accompagnare al ballo da Amora. Ancora non capiva come si fosse potuto lasciar convincere in quel modo, forse era stato troppo nervoso, troppo arrabbiato con Loki per pensare che potesse dargli fastidio… o che potesse dare fastidio proprio a lui stesso. Ma poi aveva saputo che gli Jotun non erano stati invitati.

Né Byleistr e nemmeno il suo giovane compagno erano alla festa in onore di Freyja, quel giorno. L’atmosfera era molto più rilassata vista la loro mancanza, ma non poteva dirsi la stessa cosa di Thor, o delle relazioni internazionali di Asgard. C’era anche Freyj che ballava con la sorella e si intratteneva con Odino e Frigga. Thor sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile gestire un’altra situazione tesa tra il re di Alfheim e il principe di Jotunheim e soprattutto nessuno dei figli di Laufey sarebbe stato gradito dopo la cena dove Thor li avevi difesi e la recente notizia dell’affronto fatto a Sif.

 

Dopo la rabbia iniziale, Thor si era calmato e aveva cercato di moderare ciò che aveva pensato di Loki, in una notte di sonno agitato, arrivando alle conclusioni che Sif non era affatto da scusare come stavano facendo tutti, ma Loki non avrebbe dovuto reagire come aveva fatto.

 

Ora, anche se Odino era perfettamente conscio delle ragioni di Loki non poteva anche lui dimostrare di pendere dalla parte degli Jotun se tutti i suoi sudditi volevano il contrario. E così padre e figlio si erano ritrovati per un attimo nella stessa situazione, ma Odino diversamente dal principe aveva deciso di escludere del tutto gli Jotun.

E Thor al ballo era teso perché continuava a pensare che era stato un errore, che se Byleistr non avesse sopportato anche solo un’altra ingerenza, tutto sarebbe potuto degenerare. Loki si era accontentato, alla fine, di una piccola ripicca sulla ragazza, invece che denunciarla e pretendere per lei lo stesso giudizio di Aeltri.

 

Quando quella mattina Thor aveva realizzato che l’aveva risparmiata era rimasto interdetto.

 

Non aveva avuto il tempo di raggiungerlo per parlargli, era stato richiesto espressamente dal padre per diversi compiti e per i preparativi della festa a cui stavano partecipando moltissime persone. L’immenso salone del castello era pieno di invitati dai vestiti sgargianti e delle razze più diverse.

Amora era stata silenziosamente al suo fianco, sorridente ma non lo aveva forzato alla conversazione, forse aveva intuito che il suo umore non era dei migliori. Ma a Thor dava fastidio con quanta insistenza il padre aveva voluto ricucirgli addosso l’immagine di virile asgardiano che può avere tutte le donne più belle, necessariamente Æsir. Guardava quella bella donna bionda e sospettava che sarebbe potuta diventare la sua accompagnatrice fissa se lui non si fosse trovato un’altra.

 

Sif era alla festa.

 

Forse era la cosa peggiore che Thor doveva sopportare. Era vestita elegantemente, in testa aveva uno strano cappello velato che le copriva la testa. Si era comportata come una donna tradita per tutto il tempo, vestendosi con la sua maschera da forte valchiria denigrata dal suo uomo e abusata dal nemico. Suscitava simpatia in chi la guardava e fomentava rabbia e disprezzo se cominciava a raccontare come era stata orribile la pena che aveva subito.

La delegazione dei nani era rimasta sconvolta e particolarmente impressionata aveva dichiarato che una volta finito il ballo avrebbero subito ordinato per lei un meraviglioso manufatto nanico, dei capelli che sarebbero stati più belli di quelli che aveva avuto prima, più belli di quelli di Freyja. La loro decisione non aveva fatto altro che creare ancor più empatia.

 

«Thor» era stato Fandral ad avvicinarsi al suo orecchio «Abbiamo trovato nel giardino una donna che è entrata senza invito»

Il principe si corrucciò lasciando la mano della sua accompagnatrice che era rimasta anche lei sorpresa dalle parole del bel guerriero «E perché lo comunichi a me? Cacciatela come stabilisce la procedura»

«Ha detto che ti conosce» rispose Fandral «E poi…» Fandral abbassò lo sguardo con vergogna «Non riusciamo a cacciarla. Sembra innocua ma riesce ad allontanare ogni sentinella. Ha riferito che tu stesso avevi detto che per lei Asgard sarebbe stata sempre aperta»

«Ha detto il suo nome? Descrivimela»

«Non lo ha detto e porta un mantello spesso, ma è chiaramente una donna»

 

Thor strinse le palpebre cercando di ricordare qualcuno che potesse pretendere di venire ad un ballo anche se non invitata, e a quante persone aveva esteso l’invito. Non riuscì a ricordare nessuno in particolare ma ruotò le spalle e disse al suo amico «Falla entrare ma tenetela bene d’occhio. Forse è solo qualcuna che ho conosciuto che pretende di divertirsi. Se è così insistente deve tenerci molto»

 

«Ma Thor i nuovi ordini di sicurezza…»

«Cosa vuoi che faccia una donna, da sola, tra tutte queste persone, sorvegliata da così tante guardie armate, con i miei genitori e Freyja e Freyj che ci proteggono da ogni minaccia magica? Se entrerà e si presenterà a me forse voleva solo incontrarmi ancora, se mi ignorerà avrà solo voluto ballare un po’. Vedremo più avanti. Forse ha una vera determinazione asgardiana»

 

Fandral annuì titubante e se ne andò via.

«Sei sicuro di quello che hai deciso, mio principe? Forse è troppo pericoloso… hanno già tentato di ucciderti e…»

«Dimentichi, Lady Amora, che non hanno tentato di uccidere me. Nessuno mi ha mai fatto nulla. Purtroppo sono io che mi caccio nei guai»

«Proprio per questo vorrei che tu facessi attenzione». Thor sorrise alla sua preoccupazione e le disse che era molto gentile a preoccuparsi per lui, ma che ormai sapeva cavarsela.

 

Ma poi, mentre stavano ancora parlando tra loro, con i bicchieri in mano, un vociare che aumentava li distrasse. Thor vide un uomo vicino a lui alzarsi sulle punte e poi accorrere in un punto lontano, verso le porte di ingresso. I due si voltarono e cercarono anche loro di capire cosa stava succedendo, ma la gente era troppa e non riuscivano a vedere oltre le tante teste che si frapposero tra loro e le porte di ingresso. «È forse arrivato qualcuno di importante?» chiese Amora incuriosita. «Non so chi altri doveva venire» ammise Thor, voltandosi verso il trono del padre: lo vide anche lui intento a guardare verso le porte, ma dalla sua postazione più elevata riusciva a vedere meglio.

 

Così prese sotto braccio la sua dama e si avviarono insieme verso le scale rialzate del trono dove anche sua madre guardava con interesse e un sorriso quello che stava avvenendo. La raggiunsero e lei li salutò con un cenno della testa «A quanto pare abbiamo un ospite misterioso che non passa inosservato» era piuttosto divertita.

«Ma chi?» chiese interessata anche Amora sporgendo il collo «Non riesco a distinguere nessuno»

«Non lì dove state guardando voi, più avanti verso la pista da ballo. È una donna, vedete? Ci sono diversi uomini intono a lei. La giovane con il vestito verde e i capelli scuri»

 

Gli occhi di Thor vagarono ancora per un po’ sulle teste degli invitati fino a che non la videro, la presenza estranea circondata da interessati che le sciamavano intorno, e smise di respirare, come se un fulmine lo avesse appena colpito sulla testa.

 

«O santo cielo!» esclamò Amora portandosi una mano alla bocca dalla sorpresa. Anche lei aveva riconosciuto quella giovane, vista una sola volta, debolmente illuminata dalla luna, ma che ora splendeva sotto le luci della sala.

 

Aveva un vestito verde che svolazzava ai suoi piedi, di un tessuto leggero, quasi impalpabile, i capelli neri sciolti in morbide onde sulla schiena. Non aveva gioielli, non brillava d’oro o di diamanti, in testa aveva un semplice cerchietto d’argento che le illuminava la testa nera. Eppure in tanta semplice eleganza era più bella di tutte le Lady presenti.

Immediatamente Thor scese le scale, a malapena sentì il richiamo di Amora che lo voleva fermare. «Aspetta, Thor… non andare» Ma si fece spazio tra la folla con difficoltà fino ad arrivare alla parte opposta della pista da ballo. Da lì, la ragazza lo riconobbe e si voltò verso di lui, i suoi occhi azzurri grandi ma leggermente obliqui si illuminarono per un attimo. Allora Thor fendette le persone che stavano ballando e a grandi falcate arrivò da lei spostando forse troppo irruentemente gli altri che le erano intorno e tentavano di parlare con lei.

 

«Jarnsaxa» a malapena credeva alla sua presenza lì. Era persino più bella di ciò che ricordava.

 

«Figlio di Odino»

 

Thor sorrise. Per lei era stato Nessuno e poi Thor figlio di Odino e nient’altro. Ma Nessuno era quella persona che aveva passato con lei la convalescenza e che era arrivato a desiderare di essere. E Jarnsaxa era colei che non esisteva e non si concedeva, era la donna che gli aveva tenuto testa, che non si era piegata, che gli aveva detto di no come nessun’altro nella sua vita. Forse solo uno, in effetti.

Il suo sorriso si incrinò quando ci pensò. Le due persone che gli avevano detto “no” e che lui aveva ascoltato. Lei lo osservò con attenzione prima di sorridere ancora «Vedo che non sei morto. Mi sarei arrabbiata davvero se dopo tutti i miei sforzi ti fossi fatto abbattere da una stupida freccia»

 

*

 

«Chi è quella donna?» le chiese Odino, soprattutto vedendo il grande sorriso che Frigga aveva sul viso. «Tu la conosci?»

«Oh, non l’ho mai vista ma so chi è» rispose sua moglie «A quanto pare è colei che ha salvato nostro figlio da Sinistro e che l’ha curato fino a quando non è potuto tornare da noi»

«Lei è quella maga Vanir?» disse più in modo retorico «Ma non somiglia ad uno di loro. Sarà forse un sangue misto?»

«Avevo intuito che era sorprendentemente bella… ma non pensavo così tanto. Thor mi disse che era una brava guaritrice e una maga decisa» gli occhi di Frigga brillarono «E certo nostro figlio è interessato a lei più che a molte altre. Lo era anche più di Sif. Dopo averla incontrata mi disse che voleva lasciare la valchiria. Io gli dissi che avrebbe fatto bene»

«Pensi ne sia innamorato?»

«Beh» sua moglie alzò le spalle e lo guardò con sorriso complice «Due settimane da solo con una donna bellissima e dotata di grandi qualità, sperduti in un bosco, in una capanna… Come avresti reagito tu? È il genere di cose a cui gli uomini non sanno resistere, e Thor non è da meno»

«Non sappiamo niente di questa persona»

«Io ho fiducia in nostro figlio. Cerca qualcuno che sia alla sua altezza e lui è l’erede di Asgard. Puoi scegliere per lui un’accompagnatrice per il ballo e per salvare le apparenze ma il suo cuore gli dirà chi è che veramente potrà sostenerlo. Non hai fatto forse la stessa cosa con me? Tuo padre non mi avrebbe scelta per te»

 

Il viso di Odino si incupì a quelle parole «Mio padre non era capace di scegliere nemmeno per sé stesso la donna giusta» Quelle parole raffreddarono anche il sorriso di Frigga «La tua paura non ha fondamento. Thor non è come Borr»

 

«Oh, sì che lo è» rispose il Padre Tutto «Per questo non permetterò che metta mai più piede su Midgard» poi guardò sua moglie e indicò la donna che stava ballando con suo figlio «Voglio sapere tutto riguardo a quella persona»

Frigga annuì col capo e abbandonò il suo posto vicino al marito per andare a parlare con Freyja.

 

*

 

«Come ha fatto _quella_ ad entrare?!» Sif era furiosa. Stava parlando animatamente con Amora in un angolo della sala, a voce bassa ma a stento controllata. «Come ha fatto ad arrivare fino ad Asgard?»

«A quanto pare Thor le aveva detto che lui l’avrebbe accolta se avesse deciso di venire» Anche Amora era nervosa «Ci mancava solo lei» guardò l’altra dama e le afferrò la mano «Dopo tutto quello che ti è successo e dopo il suo comportamento con Loki, Thor dovrebbe avere più rispetto per te!»

«Amica mia» le rispose invece Sif «Dovresti essere così arrabbiata per te stessa. Eri tu che accompagnavi Thor»

«Ma l’ho fatto per ordine del Padre Tutto» (*) le assicurò la maga «Non mi permetterei di volere il principe per me, se una mia così cara amica ha subito così tanti affronti da lui» la sua voce poi si abbassò e divenne minacciosa «È colpa di quella donna, di quella Jarnsaxa» le disse «Dopo averla incontrata Thor non è più stato lo stesso. Chissà quali incantesimi gli ha fatto! Lo avrà plagiato, approfittando della sua convalescenza, e quando è tornato non era più lo stesso. Ti ha usato per il suo piacere immaginando un’altra e ha preferito alla tua compagnia quella di uno sporco Jotun»

 

Sif era verde dalla rabbia «Hai ragione. Quella puttana è stata l’origine di tutto! Lei è le sue arti ingannatrici» si voltò verso Amora e le chiese «Come facciamo a liberarci di lei?»

La maga spalancò gli occhi e sussurrò sconvolta: «Vuoi ucciderla?»

 

«Voglio che tolga immediatamente le sue mani da Thor!» Sif ritornò a guardare la coppia che ora passeggiava per la sala guardata da tutti gli invitati, ammirata e invidiata. «Se sarà necessario le taglierò ad una ad una le dita. Le strapperò i capelli come Loki li ha strappati a me e poi vedremo quanta bellezza le rimarrà!»

«Non puoi volerlo fare sul serio, Lady Sif» sussurrò Amora «Sarebbe un omicidio» le disse poi all’orecchio «È un reato gravissimo»

«Vuoi aiutarmi o no?» rispose secca Sif.

Amora la guardò e poi i suoi occhi brillarono per un attimo solo, oscurati da una maschera di timore «Cosa hai intenzione di fare?»

 

*

 

Thor non credeva di trovarsi davvero lì con lei.

Avevano ballato e lei gli aveva permesso di comportarsi come il migliore dei principi. Aveva sorriso a volte, ma era rimasta in silenzio gran parte del tempo mentre lui indicava le diverse personalità che li circondavano e le raccontava cosa era successo da quando l’aveva vista. Le raccontò ciò che era successo a Sinistro e del modo in cui era stato quasi ucciso, e lei rimase placidamente ad ascoltarlo.

Provava un grande piacere nel mostrarle il suo mondo così diverso da quello della piccola tenda circolare che li aveva ospitati per qualche tempo in mezzo ad un bosco.

 

«Verresti con me nel giardino?» le aveva chiesto ad un certo punto «Penso tu ti stia annoiando qui, e che ti senta a disagio con tutte queste persone che stanno guardando» lei aveva sbattuto le palpebre sorpresa e poi aveva annuito confermando i suoi pensieri.

Così l’aveva condotta oltre la terrazza, tra i sentieri del giardino debolmente illuminato dalle torce.

 

«Qui è molto bello» ammise la donna «Non amo il colore dell’oro ma sembra che voi qui lo abbiate eletto a migliore tra i sette» sorrise sarcastica. «Ma immagino che rientri tutto nell’opulenza che dovete mostrare agli stranieri. Come me per esempio»

«Sei impressionata?» le chiese con un sorriso ma lei scosse le spalle e fece una piccola smorfia sarcastica che stava sorprendentemente bene sul suo bel viso «Non dall’architettura» rispose lanciandogli un’occhiata veloce per poi tornare a camminare davanti a lui, osservando le aiuole di fiori sul prato ben curato. «Penso di aver colpito i tuoi ospiti in qualche modo»

«Hanno riconosciuto la tua strabiliante bellezza»

«Asgardiani» commentò lei scuotendo una mano «Così superficiali come si dice nel resto dei Nove Regni» Thor scoppiò a ridere «Sì, credo che sia vero»

«Anche per te?» gli chiese Jarnsaxa.

Lui ci pensò un po’ guardandola passeggiare e si interrogò sulla verità di quella domanda: «Penso di essere anche io molto colpito dalla tua bellezza, ma non credo di essere superficiale»

«Questo dovrebbero deciderlo gli altri» lei sorrise in modo vezzoso cominciando a giocare con una mano con un ricciolo dei capelli «Io posso dire che per lo meno sei un testone idiota» lo guardò di traverso, voltandosi verso di lui «O i recenti avvenimenti ti hanno cambiato?»

«Direi di no» ammise lui «Posso dire in tutta sincerità di essere un idiota. Me lo dicono molto spesso»

 

Lei parve sorpresa «Chi te lo dice?»

Thor sorrise «Un po’ tutti» ma la reazione di Jarnsaxa fu bizzarra. Si fermò ancora a metà del passo e lo fissò con sguardo serio «Non dovrebbero. Io stavo scherzando, ma se qualcuno lo dice seriamente dovresti arrabbiarti. E molto anche. Chi è l’imbecille che dà al figlio di Odino dell’idiota?»

«Tu, in effetti» sorrise Thor riuscendo a far sorridere anche l’altra che riprese a camminare, girando intorno ad una grande fontana. La sua immagine si specchiava nelle acque cristalline fiocamente illuminate dalle lune sopra di loro. «Allora mi darai della maleducata e ti arrabbierai?»

«No, no lo farò» Thor sorrideva ancora, fermo sul posto con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, la osservava mentre guardava la statua che ornava la fontana nascosta bene tra gli alberi. «Non mi sono mai arrabbiato quando me lo hai detto altre volte»

 

Lei spalancò gli occhi sporgendosi da un lato per riuscire a vederlo oltre la fontana «Ti ho chiamato già idiota?»

«Oh, sì. Un sacco di volte anche. Penso che sia la tua parola preferita» lei si accigliò e ci pensò su per un attimo «Non ricordo di essere stata tanto volgare mentre eri con me. E posso assicurarti che non sono abituata a dare dell’idiota alle altre persone così facilmente»

«Forse lo pensi» il sorriso di Thor si allargò ancora «Perché sai di essere molto più intelligente di altri. Immagino che una grande mente reputi tutte le altre banali e stupide quando le incontra. E una mente che è banale e anche sentimentale non può che sembrarti un idiota»

«Il modo così leggero con cui pretendi di dedurre i miei pensieri è irritante» rise «Ma voglio sapere fino a che punto arriveranno le tue idiozie» ma dopo averlo detto si morse un labbro. «Oops. Credo di averlo detto di nuovo» gli diede le spalle e sparì per un attimo oltre la fontana prima di iniziare a tornare verso di lui.

 

Ma fu Thor questa volta che indietreggiò e mise più spazio tra lui e la sua accompagnatrice «Posso perdonarti come ho fatto in passato, come perdono tutti coloro che me lo dicono» ammiccò «Sono tante persone, in effetti, e ogni volta che mi parlano sembrano sempre diversi. Forse è perché sono un idiota il motivo per cui riesco a vedere quante persone sono, perché loro si reputano, come te, più intelligenti di me. Ma ti rivelerò un segreto» fece un ghigno di complicità e aggiunse «Non sono uno sprovveduto»

«Ah, davvero?» lei rise.

«Sì, certo. Per esempio ricordo benissimo di quella volta che qualcuno me lo urlò dagli spalti dell’arena da cui mi allenavo. Un altro me lo disse da sopra un ghiacciaio» mentre parlava lo sguardo di Jarnsaxa si indurì «Un altro me lo disse in una tenda, un altro ancora in un letto. Qualcuno me lo disse dopo che mi aveva baciato. E poi c’è la mia volta preferita, quando qualcuno me lo disse quando mi ha incontrato di nuovo, e quando qualcun altro mi ha guardato negli occhi quando sono quasi morto. Ma forse la volta migliore è stata quando tutte queste persone mi hanno detto “No!” e subito dopo “Sei un idiota” perché non sapevano come dire in altro modo altre parole che pensavano mi avrebbero fatto scappare via»

 

La guardò dritto negli occhi e il suo sorriso scemò lentamente «Ma in effetti sono stato davvero un idiota, Loki»

Jarnsaxa, o meglio Loki, non rispose. La sua espressione era tesa e a malapena respirava. Abbassò lo sguardo e strinse i denti. «Perché?»

«“Perché” cosa, Thor?» rispose Loki stringendo i pugni e voltandosi «Ora sei tu a farmi queste domande?»

 

Thor lo inseguì e gli fermò le braccia, costringendolo a voltarsi «Sì, te le faccio io, adesso! Perché semplicemente non dirmi la verità? Due settimane, Loki! Ho pensato a te per anni e anni e sei stato con me per settimane, hai dormito sotto il mio tetto, mi hai ceduto il tuo letto e mi hai curato e mi hai mentito per giorni! Avresti potuto dirmelo ad ogni ora che eri tu. Perché non farlo? Di cosa diavolo avevi paura?» quando finì lo scosse e Loki sussultò.

Strinse gli occhi e scosse la testa, facendo forza per allontanarsi da lui «Lo sai, lo sai! Te l’ho detto il motivo!» scivolò via dalla sua presa e tornò sui loro passi, verso la sala da ballo. «Perché sei venuto qui? Perché così?»

 

Loki scosse la testa e la lunga chioma gli sbatté sulla schiena «Evidentemente ho fatto male»

Lo prese per una mano dal polso sottile e lo fermò di nuovo prima che potesse arrivare ad essere colpito dalle luci della sala. Solo un lembo della sua veste era appena un po’ illuminato «Non ricordavo che tu fossi così codardo da scappare via alla prima difficoltà» commentò con sarcasmo Thor.

 

«Codardo?» Anche con il viso di Jarnsaxa il sopracciglio alzato di Loki rimaneva sempre lo stesso, anzi la rendeva del tutto uguale a lui «Non ho mai detto di essere coraggioso. Non lo sono mai stato» strattonò il braccio ma Thor lo afferrò anche per l’altro polso «Te l’ho detto… non è stato facile tornare a riallacciare i legami con te. Ti ho visto diverse volte e ogni volta mi sei sembrato felice della tua vita e io… avevo paura che non mi volessi»

«Raccontane un’altra» ringhiò Thor stringendo i suoi polsi tra le dita «Potevi avere paura della mia reazione, potevi essere indeciso, ma non potevi davvero pensare che non ti volessi nella mia vita. Quante cose ho dovuto sopportare in questi pochi giorni, pur di averti lo stesso con me? Perché mettere ancora questa maschera adesso? Perché mantenerla per tutto quel tempo?»

«Io…» si morse le labbra e scosse la testa «Ero cambiato e non sapevo fino a quale punto mi avresti accettato. Non avrei sopportato che mi salutassi, che parlassi con me per poi cacciarmi. Allora ho aspettato per vedere se dovevo continuare a nascondermi o no!»

 

«E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»

«Tu! Tu, brutto idiota!» si agitò nella sua presa «Come pensi che mi sia sentito io a tenerti così vicino senza poter dire nulla?»

«Sei stato schiavo delle tue paure, potevi dirmelo subito, non lo capisci?»

«No, io ho capito che non posso dirti tutto» il suo sguardo era sottile e tagliente «E ieri me lo hai dimostrato, non capiresti, non capiresti _me_. Perciò avevo avuto ragione quando avevo pensato di non mostrarmi. La tua presunta accettazione non esiste!»

«Ieri ero arrabbiato, lo sai! Ma mi è bastato una notte di sonno per capire quello che avevi fatto e che le tue azioni anche se forti erano servite a qualcosa…»

«Basta, lasciami» gli disse, allargando le mani e diventando dritto come un blocco di marmo «Non è quello che mi avevi detto, non è ciò che mi serve. Ne ho fin troppe di persone che mi disprezzano per quello che faccio e che dopo troppo tempo capiscono le mie motivazioni»

«Smettila di fare il melodrammatico» Thor non lo lasciò andare «Sono tutte scuse, pensi di potermi imbrogliare ancora? Non sono rimasto impressionato da tutte le tue bugie, non mi ha imbrigliato questo corpo e pensi che una vecchia scusa e l’accusa di essere come tutti gli altri mi possa allontanare? Ho imparato a guardare oltre le tue bugie»

«Presuntuoso, questo lo credi solo tu!»

«No, io lo so perché tu mi accusi di non avere fiducia in te ma proprio perché la ho ti ho creduto quando mi hai detto che sono l’unico. _Non sarò mai come gli altri._ Dovrei cercare di capire anche perché sei venuto così stasera?» guardò in alto, dove dalla balconata cadevano le ombre dei ballerini sulla pista «O me lo dici tu?»

«Non ho niente da dirti»

«Oh, non a me ma al resto di Asgard forse sì» lo lasciò e indietreggiò, continuando a fissare la balconata «Perché dovrei pensare che credi che non voglia più farti andare via? O perché dovrei credere che, non so, oggi hai mostrato ai Nove Regni il vero _perché_ non ho difeso Sif alla cena? Forse perché ero da tempo innamorato di una bellissima e misteriosa ragazza che mi ha salvato la vita e che ha oscurato chiunque altro, anche la più valente delle mie compagne? Non dovrei pensare che così hai dimostrato che la mia lealtà vanno ad un essere che, diversamente da un principe Jotun, incarna tutti i valori di una regina, di un Asgardiana?» strinse i pungi e si irrigidì «Non dovrei pensare che così avrei avuto una scusa domani quando avrei scoperto che tu te ne saresti andato, che la bella donna misteriosa non sarebbe mai rimasta, così da far credere che la mia tristezza fosse per Jarnsaxa, che il fatto che non avrei amato con partecipazione altre donne era perché avevo perso lei? Dimmi che non devo pensare che è ciò che hai pensato e io non lo farò» Il suo sguardo era duro e fissava con rabbia la bella figura che nascondeva l’essenza di Loki.

Jarnsaxa distolse lo sguardo e rispose: «Sarebbe meglio se fosse così»

«Stronzate!» Thor gli si riavvicinò a grandi falcate «Colossali stronzate perché stai cercando di convincermi con l’inganno a fare quello che ho fatto su Midgard. E poi cosa farai? Non tornerai mai più indietro? Cosa succederà a te nel resto della tua vita, se dopo Midgard sei cambiato così tanto e così tanto ti è successo? Mi farai credere ancora una volta che sei morto?»

«Taci» gli intimò Loki «La verità e che non sai di cosa stai parlando. Sei sempre stato incurante di ciò che ti riguardava, a te bastava pensare che dovessi esserci anche io, e non importa quanto possa essere sbagliato»

«Non è sbagliato!»

«Lo è!» Loki quasi urlò «Thor, è completamente sbagliato! L’errore più grande della tua vita non è lasciarmi andare ma pretendere che rimanga con te! E ora come una volta ancora non lo capisci! Sono stato qui poche settimane e i rapporti con Asgard e il mio popolo sono tornati indietro di _secoli_! Come fai a non vedere che è meglio per te che io me ne vada?»

«È il genere di stupidaggine che presumi tu! Tutti voi altri pretendete di sapere cosa è meglio per me e ognuno di voi sbaglia! Non mi serve che tu vada via o che ricostruisca la mia immagine…»

«Vuoi farci colare a picco tutti e due!»

«Se necessario sì!»

 

Loki afferrò il vestito e si voltò per andarsene «Ma io non voglio». Stava camminando per tornare indietro, era quasi arrivato alle scale, era a vista delle persone che affacciavano dalla balconata. Thor lo vide salire con rabbia le scale, come se volesse fuggire via, ed ebbe la stessa, terribile sensazione che ebbe quando gli aveva dato l’ultima, atroce buona notte su Midgard.

Lo inseguì e con pochi passi concitati lo afferrò per la vita femminile, facendolo ruotare sulle scale e lo baciò, non gli importò che potevano vederlo. Loki, inizialmente sorpreso rimase per un solo attimo passivo nel suo bacio, poi si scostò dalla sua presa con tanta violenza da farlo finire a terra mentre lui scappava via.

 

Thor rimase in ginocchio sulle scale a riprendere il senso di orientamento dopo aver sbattuto la testa. Si avvicinarono immediatamente delle persone preoccupate che lo circondarono: tra loro c’era una guardia «Mio signore, stai bene?»

«Ferma quella donna! Ora! Non fatela uscire da qui!»

 

La guardia, un po’ sorpresa annuì e fece il segnale ad altre sentinelle di inseguire la giovane nella sala. Thor si rialzò e corse anche lui. Riusciva da lì a vedere il suo vestito fendere la sala per arrivare fino alla porta di ingresso «Chiudete le porte!» ordinò alle sentinelle. Con un segnale della lancia che venne sbattuta tre volte a terra le guardie alla porta la serrarono immediatamente con un tonfo.

Gli invitati si voltarono immediatamente, sorpresi e preoccupati alle grida delle guardie che arrivarono dalle loro postazioni per afferrare Jarnsaxa.

Fu a quel punto che troppi eventi si sovrapposero uno sull’altro e tutta la serata degenerò nel peggiore dei modi: Thor stava camminando di fretta spintonandosi tra gli ospiti quando vide il luccichio di una lama vicino a lei. «Pugnale!» gridò.

 

Il caos generale si scatenò: urla di paura seguirono al suo avviso, quasi tutti si abbassarono a terra, alcuni che erano vicini al balcone scapparono nel giardino, Le guardie accerchiarono immediatamente Odino e Frigga come protezione, ma era chiaro che l’obbiettivo non erano loro: era Sif, in piedi che teneva in mano un pugnale, uno che Thor riconobbe immediatamente. Era il pugnale di Loki, quello con cui dormiva.

Loki stesso la vide alzare il pugnale verso di lui, vicinissima, alzando gli occhi riconobbe anche lui il pugnale. Allora Thor allungò un braccio, non riuscì ad afferrarlo e le dita affondarono nei capelli e riuscì a spostarlo velocemente tanto da far sì che la pugnalata all’all’addome divenne solo un graffo che sanguinava appena sul petto. Loki urlò per la sorpresa, ma la mano di Sif calò immediatamente di nuovo e non colpì Jarnsaxa ma il braccio che prontamente Thor le aveva messo davanti per proteggerla.

 

Le urla degli invitati si scatenarono a quella vista quando anche Thor urlò, colpito da un dolore incalcolabile, che non poteva provenire da un semplice pugnale. Sia lui che Loki crollarono a terra all’indietro per il movimento veloce e sbilanciato mentre le guardie si avventavano su Sif e la fermavano mentre lei urlava qualcosa che Thor non riuscì a sentire.

«Thor…» Era Loki, vicino a lui che premette immediatamente entrambe le mani sulla sua ferita al braccio e una sensazione di calore piacevole arrivò dalla sua pelle, contrastava con il freddo che sentiva nelle ossa. «Passerà, Thor. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace. Va tutto bene, non preoccuparti»

«Fa male» gemette «Perché fa così male?»

«Ascoltami» gli disse ancora con voce più dolce, ma che sembrava lontana «Non preoccuparti va tutto bene ti passerà. Puoi farcela, mi hai capito?» sentì gemere anche lui e piegarsi con un rantolo «Farà male, ancora più male di ora ma passerà. Mi hai capito? Thor mi senti?»

 

Lui riuscì solo ad annuire e riuscì a sentirgli dire ancora una volta «Mi dispiace, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace…» ma quando quel dolore lancinante e paralizzante gli arrivò alla testa smise di sentire. Forse lui stesso stava urlando. Non riusciva a capirlo.

Rimase in un mondo confuso fatto di suoni acuti ma ovattati e colori vorticanti, e di dolore, sempre più lancinante, sempre peggiore fino a quando la sua stessa mente si spense.

 

*

 

Quando si riprese, si sentiva, incredibilmente, benissimo. Immaginava di sentire i muscoli indolenziti e qualche dolore residuo, ma era fresco come una normale notte di sonno. Infatti era nel suo letto e l’alba stava sorgendo. Si corrucciò e si alzò a sedere, ma sentì un peso caldo al suo fianco che attirò la sua attenzione. «Madre?»

Lei, addormentata con la testa sul suo letto si scosse e lo guardò, ancora assonata, quando lo vide si riprese immediatamente «Tesoro» disse poi con vece commossa «Stai bene, vero? Non senti ancora dolore?»

 

Lui scosse la testa e si guardò il braccio fasciato: era un graffio sottile e ora non faceva più nemmeno male al tatto «Cosa è successo?» Si guardò intorno e osservò l’ordine della sua stanza. «Dov’è Loki?» Poi si rese conto che non avrebbe dovuto nominarlo.

«Loki?» rimase perplessa sua madre. Thor scosse subito la testa «Non… non ricordo bene. C’è stato il ballo?» fece finta di essere più confuso di quello che era e sua madre sospirò, carezzandogli dolcemente la testa.

«Ricordi Jarnsaxa?»

«Io… Sì… ci hanno ferito» ricordò, poi la sua espressione si indurì «È stata Sif»

«Mi dispiace molto della delusione che hai ricevuto da lei» sua madre abbassò lo sguardo. «È stata processata ieri. Ora è condannata alle prigioni…»

«Ieri?» guardò fuori la finestra e si accorse che l’alba era finita e ora il sole brillava pieno nel cielo «Quanto ho dormito?»

«Thor» sua madre gli strinse forte una mano e con voce addolorata disse «Hai dormito per una notte… ma non sei stato cosciente per due giorni. Sei stato consumato dal dolore»

«Ma perché?» Thor si osservò il braccio, non capendo «Era solo un graffio»

 

Allora la madre si sporse per prendere un oggetto adagiato sul comodino: in una teca di cristallo molto resistente c’era il pugnale di Loki «È colpa di quest’oggetto. È rivestito di una grande magia, un incantesimo che ho analizzato e che custodisce molti segreti. Anche un solo taglio provoca alla vittima una lunga agonia che non permette al ferito di scappare. Anche altre guardie sono stata ferite per toglierlo di mano a Sif. Lei ha detto che…»

 

«Lo ha rubato a Loki» concluse lui «Sì, lo ricordo» prese in mano l’oggetto all’apparenza piccolo e innocuo «Lo teneva sotto il cuscino per difendersi dalle aggressioni»

Sua madre parve sorpresa «Sif ha detto di averlo comprato, ma Loki non era qui per affermare il contrario. Tu dici che è il suo, ne sei sicuro?»

«Loki non era qui? Perché, cosa è successo?» Thor era sicuro che fosse nascosto anche lui ad aspettare che l’effetto del suo stesso incantesimo su di lui sparisse, probabilmente si era ripreso in quel momento, ma suo fratello doveva pur aver detto qualcosa per non darlo immediatamente scomparso dopo un attentato.

«Lui e il seguito di Jotun sono tornati su Jotunheim il giorno del ballo» gli disse la madre, con un sorriso amaro sul viso, quello di qualcuno che si aspettava una reazione forte. Thor invece rimase immobile. Non ci credeva. Non era possibile… Jarnsaxa era stata lì, era rimasta alla festa con lui, lui gli aveva rubato un bacio.

«Perché?» chiese semplicemente.

«Un increscioso incidente. Un lutto di cui siamo partecipi anche noi ha colpito la famiglia di Laufey»

 

Gli si seccò immediatamente la gola «Un lutto?»

«Thiazi, il compagno del principe Helblindi, è morto cercando di dargli un figlio. Né lui né il suo bambino sono sopravvissuti. So che lo conoscevi e che sei affezionato a Helblindi. Mi dispiace molto darti questa notizia»

«Ma… come è… Morire di parto? Come può succedere?»

Sua madre abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò «Purtroppo questo è un argomento difficile per gli Jotun. È una cosa che capita davvero molto spesso e colpisce i migliori. Sono un popolo forte e determinato ma hanno sempre avuto problemi ad avere dei discendenti. Tu lo sai, per loro un figlio è il bene più prezioso perché sanno che possono perderlo. È il motivo per il quale tu sei stato mandato da loro così a lungo»

«Il funerale… Helblindi come sta? Abbiamo mandato una delegazione… dovrei andare su Midgard» provò a muoversi ma sua madre lo fermò immediatamente «No, caro, non puoi. Il funerale è già stato celebrato ed è stato su Jotunheim, dove gli Asgardiani ancora non sono stati ammessi»

«Ammetteranno me, però»

«Meglio rimanere qui, figlio mio. Renderemo noto il tuo dispiacere» Thor lesse negli occhi della madre la preoccupazione e la determinazione con cui l’avrebbe costretto a rimanere. «Che è successo a Jarnsaxa?»

 

Sua madre scosse la testa e sospirò ancora «Mi dispiace, Thor. Non l’abbiamo trovata da nessuna parte. Se era una maga però sicuramente ha saputo come resistere» lo guardò con immensa tristezza «Mi dispiace veramente»

Bussarono alla porta «È permesso?»

Era Amora. Portava con sé un vassoio di cibo. Quando vide che Thor era sveglio gli si illuminarono gli occhi «Mio principe! State bene?» chiese con gioia. Lui annuì, la testa piena di troppi pensieri per poter parlare. «Allora servirà del cibo in più. Torno immediatamente indietro a prenderne molto altro per te, Thor. Avrai molta fame!» sorrise ancora e se ne andò trafelata.

Sua madre la osservò andarsene, e con sguardo fisso continuò a fissare la porta, persa in qualche pensiero.

Thor continuò a stringere tra le mani la custodia del pugnale, poi la aprì sotto lo sguardo silenzioso della madre e lo osservò, leggero e dalla forma elegante e sottile nella sua mano. Lo rigirò tra le dita e lo strinse.

 

 

**Capitolo** 17

 

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's a how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power

 –The Script, Superheroes-

 

I midgardiani stavano fuggendo dalle loro case. Fandral li vedeva raccogliere le loro cose e dirigersi verso le barche asgardiane che erano approdate al fiordo per evacuare la zona.

Agli Jotun non importava molto degli esseri umani, i rapporti tra loro non erano mai stati di amicizia o di solidarietà, erano razze troppo diverse che condividevano il pianeta da troppo poco tempo.

Il guerriero di Asgard stava aiutando una donna a portare i suoi figli fuori dalle mura del paese, teneva per mano un bambino più grande e in braccio una bambina dalle gambe troppo corte per correre, vicino a lui, una vedova stringeva il proprio neonato, scappando tra la folla. «Grazie! Grazie!» gli fu detto quando li mise in salvo sulla grande nave.

La terra fu squassata da un boato e tutti tremarono, qualcuno cadde a terra, le urla aumentarono. Le fiamme della guerra si stavano avvicinando alla città, ma lui aveva compiuto il suo dovere, le ultime persone stavano salendo sulle navi. Ordinò che si facesse più in fretta e poi diede il segnale ai timonieri di sollevare in aria le navi e portarle il più distante possibile, a sud del continente, dove la terribile guerra ancora stentava a diffondersi.

Non c’era motivo per i giganti di fuoco di attaccare gli umani, erano privi di interesse: non avevano una valente tecnologia, anche se lentamente stavano cominciando a conoscere alcune leggi dell’universo e non erano più i bruti che Thor aveva raccontato loro. Eppure le perdite tra le comunità che vivevano vicino al fronte risentivano della grande battaglia: altissime colonne di nebbia bollente circondavano i campi, il regno dei ghiacci a nord si scioglieva.

L’attacco di Surtur al pianeta era stato violento e repentino, gli altri Nove non avevano fatto nulla per cercare di impedirlo. Per molto tempo un piccolo gruppo di combattenti e progressisti aveva urlato a gran voce che non potevano permettere che Midgard, la terra innocente che ancora era, fosse rovinata da una guerra così furiosa. Odino aveva taciuto e non gli era importato, anche se Surtur era uno dei suoi nemici giurati.

Freyja aveva cercato di convincerlo ad aiutare per lo meno i mortali innocenti, Freyj aveva solo gioito al pensiero che una tale calamità si potesse abbattere sugli Jotun.

I nani risentivano degli effetti della guerra ma raramente vi partecipavano in prima persona: il loro re aveva detto che in caso di schieramento avrebbero fornito armi, ma non soldati.

Così Midgard era diventata una landa desolata, squassata dalla guerra, abbandonata dal resto dei nove regni, fino a che Odino non era crollato nel suo sonno, che periodicamente doveva affrontare per mantenere il suo potere e la sua vitalità.

Quel giorno stesso Thor, reggente di Asgard aveva dichiarato guerra a Surtur, mandando al diavolo tutti i consiglieri del padre e molta della sua stessa gente. Fandral non era stato molto convinto, forse solo Hogun era stato veramente d’accordo nel correre in difesa della Terra: «Abbiamo salvato il mio paese da una grande calamità, abbiamo salvato persone innocenti. È giusto farlo anche con la Terra» la ferita provocata da Sinistro a Vanaheim non era più recente, ma ancora faceva male.

Ma ora, lì, su Midgard, i Nove si erano resi conto della immensa pericolosità della battaglia. Il pianeta non era difeso come gli altri, e ora imperversavano i ladri e gli approfittatori, la feccia dell’ universo che prendeva di mira quel tondo pianeta blu.

Ora l’incendio stava bruciando il paese, elfi e Æsir a difesa cercavano di allontanare i giganti, senza riuscirci. Era difficile uccidere un gigante, e anche solo ferirlo: le loro nuove armi donate dai nani riuscivano a scalfire la loro pelle di lava ma trafiggere il cuore senza morire bruciato era impossibile per i soldati semplici.

Fandral in tutta la guerra era riuscito ad ucciderne solo tre. Volstagg nessuno, Hogun non ne parlava. Ritornò all’interno delle mura, prendendo in mano il controllo dei soldati, sperando di riuscire a fuggire prima che troppi morissero.

 

*

 

La lista dei morti era troppo lunga: Hogun stava scrivendo i nomi dei caduti sull’elenco da dover mandare ad Asgard, e richiedere altri soldati. Ad un certo punto gli tremarono le mani e smise di compilarla, si sfilò il cappello di pelliccia, i capelli erano bruciati, solo poche ciocche nuove.

«Non riusciremo a vincere questa guerra. I giganti di fuoco sono troppo forti, abbiamo bisogno di una strategia migliore»

«Le nuove armi» intervenne Volstagg «Ci proteggono meglio di quelle di prima, ma hai ragione. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per convincerli ad andarsene»

 «Ogni trattativa è fallita. Anche dopo quello che è successo a Loki…»

Hogun gli diede un segnale con la testa di stare zitto, poi guardò di sottecchi Thor, adagiato sulla sedia di ghiaccio.

Nessuno di loro si sarebbe aspettato di venire così gentilmente ospitato dagli Jotun. Avevano visto poco delle bellezze di Midgard che il loro compagno aveva raccontato, ma era vero che i giganti di ghiaccio non erano modesti quando si trattava di architettura.

Il loro compagno era tornato da una lunga e sfiancate riunione con Helblindi e Laufey. Il re non era stato felice di ricevere il soccorso del figlio di Odino, ma il resto della sua famiglia era riuscito a convincerlo ad accettare l’aiuto che Thor aveva proposto.

A Nuova Utgarða il tempo era ancora freddo, il ghiaccio resisteva, ma più a sud dove il fronte avanzava il mare si scongelava.

«Thor, hai avuto notizie?»

L’altro strinse gli occhi e si appoggiò alla imponente sedia di ghiaccio, le pellicce lo coprivano quasi interamente. «No, nulla di nuovo»

_«Dov’è Loki?» era stata la prima cosa che gli aveva chiesto. Laufey, il suo sguardo micidiale e terribile, aveva voltato la testa: non gli interessava. Helblindi aveva sospirato ma era stato Farbauti a rispondergli:_

_«Non è più qui»_

_«È tornato su Jotunheim?» chiese, la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente._

_«Lui… no, non è con Byleistr e tuo fratello Baldr» Farbauti aveva abbassato la testa «È rimasto del tempo al sicuro, poi è tornato da noi per combattere. Dopo l’ultima battaglia, purtroppo ne abbiamo perso le tracce»_

_«Ma non…» gli si era chiusa la gola «Non è possibile. Lui non può essere…»_

_Gli Jotun erano rimasti in silenzio, e dopo quella volta, non avevano più parlato di Loki._

_Dopo un lungo attimo di terrore, Thor si era convinto che, no, non poteva essere morto. Aveva vagato da solo nelle stanze della sua infanzia, tra quei labirinti di ghiaccio che potevano sembrare tutti uguali. Fermo davanti alla porta della sua stanza, aveva messo una mano sulla maniglia e aveva desiderato con tutti sé stesso che Loki fosse ancora lì, ragazzino, dalla pelle blu e gli occhi tondi e maliziosi che lo rimproveravano per averlo disturbato mentre studiava._

_La porta si era aperta con un gracchiare silenzioso, ma lì non c’era nessuno. Era rimasto a guardare l’oscurità della stanza, fermo, in piedi in quello stesso punto i cui gli aveva detto addio come se si dovessero rivedere il giorno dopo._

_«Loki…» e le sue parole avevano lo stesso suono che avevano avuto quel giorno, lo stesso desiderio di non volerlo lasciarlo andare, la stessa necessità di rivederlo._

_Camminando in quelle sale conosciute si era avvicinato al suo letto, uguale a l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, ma ancora sfatto. Le lenzuola non erano state tirate, Loki si era alzato di fretta e aveva lasciato la stanza così com’era. Vi si avvicinò e poggiò una mano sul tessuto, ma quello era freddo come il marmo, non caldo come se un corpo ci avesse appena dormito._

_Spostando la mano sentì poi qualcosa di ancor più freddo, metallico, che urtò le sue dita._

_Infilò le dita sotto la coperta e tirò una catenina: era un pendente, non un gioiello, ma un oggetto strano. Alla lunga catena era attaccata una sfera leggera come l’aria, di un colore nero profondo, piccola, che si poteva stringere ampiamente con tutta la mano. La osservò per qualche momento, chiedendosi perché fosse lì, accarezzandola distrattamente immaginando le mille motivazione che avrebbero portato Loki a lasciare lì quell’oggetto._

_Lo aveva portato con sé, tenendolo al collo sotto l’armatura. A volte pesava di più, a volte lasciava il segno contro la pelle, ma altre volte era come se riuscisse a sentire la presenza di Loki lì con lui._

_Ma lui non c’era. Ma non era morto. Thor era sicuro che non era morto e non importava quanti giganti interrogasse, sarebbe arrivato a chiederlo a Surtur in persona, ma avrebbe avuto una risposta chiara, definitiva._

«Laufey vuole convincermi a ridargli lo scrigno degli antichi Inverni» disse, lasciando i suoi due amici nello sconvolgimento.

«Thor… non starai pensando di…»

«Io… non lo so» si passò una mano tra i capelli «Quell’arma è pericolosissima contro i Giganti di Fuoco, fintanto che Laufey e suo padre l’avevano, erano al sicuro. Ma Surtur non si fermerà se non facciamo qualcosa»

«Non puoi infrangere il patto fatto da tuo padre» gli rispose Hogun «Se ridai loro lo Scrigno, cosa impedirà a loro di attaccarci di nuovo?»

«Quello scrigno è uno dei pochi oggetti che possono vincere la guerra, insieme alle Gemme dell’Infinito, ma noi non sappiamo dove sono. Laufey non permetterà a Freyja di usare la gemma dello Spirito, perché non si fida di lei. Le altre gemme sono nascoste. Cosa dovrei fare?»

«Parlare con Surtur, dargli quello che vuole. Non credo che abbia mire su Midgard, lui vuole qualcosa. Pretendi che parli chiaramente!»

 

*

 

Angrboða.

Quel maledetto.

Thor strinse i denti, imponendosi di rimanere immobile e non catapultarsi a prenderlo a martellate. Surtur doveva sapere che mandare lui avrebbe potuto condurlo a sragionare. Nessuno dei presenti sapeva perché lui fosse così disgustato dal vederlo di nuovo, i suoi compagni erano confusi perché lo credevano riconoscente per averlo salvato dalla freccia degli Elfi dell’attentato ad Asgard, ma se Thor lo guardava troppo a lungo negli occhi finiva per venir scosso da brividi di rabbia.

Era colpa sua.

Se Loki era sparito, se la guerra era cominciata. Thor lo sapeva che aveva convinto Surtur a colpire Midgard per vendicarsi contro Loki.

«Salute a voi, grandi guerrieri dei Nove Regni» disse con un sorriso malizioso sul viso circondato da fiamme.

Laufey lo salutò con cortesia tirata, era teso quanto lo era il figlio di Odino. «Sono lieto che tu abbia trovato il tempo di venire da noi, nobile Angrboða» disse «Sono sicuro che ognuno di noi ha la stessa volontà di collaborare con te» aggiunse, sprofondando nel suo imponente scranno di ghiaccio. Seduto di fianco a lui c’era Thor, su una sedia dorata, poi Freyja e Freyj. Alla sua sinistra invece Helblindi era in piedi.

Angrboða lo vide e chinò piano la testa «Porto le condoglianze del mio signore Surtur per il vostro lutto, anche se in ritardo»

Helblindi gli rivolse un’occhiata di puro furore «Cosa importa al signore delle fiamme se muore uno Jotun che lui non ha ucciso?» gli disse a denti stretti «Cosa può capire lui del lutto? Nel vostro cuore non c’è altro che caos e distruzione»

«Questo è precisamente il pregiudizio che sono venuto a sfatare» rispose il gigante di fuoco, abbassando piano la testa «Non siamo una razza che mira alla sola distruzione»

«Le vostre azioni, da sempre, ci dicono il contrario» rispose Laufey, quasi con un ringhio «Basta con questa maschera di cortesia, veniamo al dunque e dicci chiaramente cosa volete per convincervi ad andarvene»

Il gigante di fuoco ghignò «Il pragmatismo del grande re Laufey, colui che si è opposto al grande Odino. Sei leggenda tra noi» rise «Surtur prova una grande ammirazione per te. E una forte empatia, se così possiamo chiamarla. Come te anche lui si è opposto lungamente al Padre Tutto»

«Cosa dovrebbe significare questo discorso inutile?» lo interruppe Thor «Empatia o no, non sembra che il tuo re lo rispetti abbastanza da lasciar stare la sua gente»

Il messaggero del nemico sorrise «Non odiamo i nostri fratelli di ghiaccio. Ma desideriamo un oggetto in loro possesso. Questa gemma starebbe divinamente come ornamento della spada del mio grande signore»

A tutti i presenti gelò il sangue nelle vene. Avevano avuto il sospetto che potesse trattarsi della gemma dell’Infinito, ma avevano sperato fino all’ultimo che fosse qualcosa di meno impossibile da cedere. Lo sguardo di Thor si assottigliò «E perché credi che ti daranno la Gemma dello Spirito?»

Angrboða sorrise di rimando alla sua occhiataccia «Starebbe divinamente insieme a quella del Tempo e del Potere»

«Stai mentendo!» inveì contro di lui Thor, alzandosi in piedi «Non potreste mai essere stati in grado di entrare in possesso delle altre gemme! Il tuo è uno sporco bluff!»

«Puoi crederlo, come non puoi»

«Sei io te la dessi» rispose freddamente Laufey zittendo tutti i presenti «Cosa farebbe il tuo signore?»

«Vi lascerebbe» rispose semplicemente Angrboða.

«E poi se dici di avere a disposizione le altre due gemme, cosa ti impedirebbe di attaccare Asgard?» continuò Laufey, facendo voltare tutti gli altri verso di lui.

Il gigante di fuoco sorrise e rispose in modo enigmatico: «Non sarebbero cose che vi riguardano»

«Padre…» provò a dire preoccupato Helblindi, ma fu zittito da un gesto del genitore «Asgard è piena di tesori»

«Oh, sì»

«E mirereste alle altre due gemme che loro possiedono, dico bene?»

L’altro non rispose ma fece un’alzata di spalle.

«Devo considerarla come una minaccia?» tuonò Thor «Come ti permetti?»

L’altro lo guardò e indifferente gli disse: «Considerala come vuoi, figlio di Odino, qui si sta trattando per lasciare Midgard e gli Jotun alla loro pace. La vostra distruzione sarebbe un’altra questione»

Laufey osservò lo scambio di battute e aggiunse «Quante garanzie avrei che non tornerete qui a schiacciarci nuovamente?»

«Jotunheim ci è indifferente, lo abbiamo più volte dimostrato a te e alla tua famiglia. Midgard, d’altro canto è davvero un bel posto, pieno di… materiale»

Thor stava per andare a prenderlo a martellate ma fu fermato dai suoi amici prima che la scorta di Angrboða potesse iniziare una lotta. «Non c’è modo in cui possiamo accettare questa tregua, hai sentito, bastardo?» gli ringhiò tra i denti. «Ti ho detto che non ti saresti mai più dovuto parare davanti ai miei occhi e te la farò pagare, te lo giuro!»

«Non sei tu, figlio di Odino, a dover prendere questa decisione» rispose il messaggero, circondato dalla sua scorta. Guardò poi Laufey e sorrise maligno «Le alleanze politiche non sono mai strette quanto vorremmo» fece per andarsene, ma prima di fare il secondo passo si fermò come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato di qualcosa. Scoppiò a ridere si voltò di nuovo verso Thor, estraendo da sotto il mantello fiammeggiante un oggetto, e lo gettò ai piedi del trono di Laufey.

«Mancate tanto a Loki» rise ancora una volta e si voltò, andandosene via, insieme alla sua scorta.

A terra c’era un casco dorato, una delle due corna era rotta a metà.

 

*

 

Il casco era sul tavolo, davanti agli occhi dei presenti «Non avrai intenzione di cedere?» chiese con rabbia a Laufey.

«Ha Loki. Si sarà fatto dire in qualche modo dove sono ubicate le altre gemme dell’infinito, non si arrenderà. Se ne possiede già due ed è in grado di usarle, non siamo capaci di batterlo»

«Non si fermerà se gli cederete la Gemma»

«Si fermerà con noi!» precisò il re degli Jotun. Il suo sguardo era pieno d’odio «Non ho portato qui il mio popolo per vederlo morire una seconda volta. Si tratta di noi o di voi, e ho messo ampiamente in chiaro a tuo padre quale sarà sempre la mia decisione a riguardo»

Thor strinse l’impugnatura del martello ma non ne ricavò nessun sollievo. Osservò il re, vicino a lui Farbauti non diceva nulla, Helblindi lo stava guardando, preoccupato. «Ma se poi distruggeranno noi non vi lasceranno mai in pace, non lo capite?»

«Sarebbe passare da un prepotente ad un altro. Non vedo la differenza» ribatté Laufey.

«Non possiamo permettere che Surtur abbia un così forte potere» intervenne Freyja «Ragionate! Arriverebbe ad ottenere un potere che non potrebbe essere fermato! Non ci sarebbe nessun modo di riscattarvi!»

«Mia sorella ha ragione» intervenne a malincuore Freyj «Non è dandogli altro potere che lo fermerete»

«Non c’è modo di fermarlo adesso» ribatté Helblindi «Ci ha messo con le spalle al muro»

«Sì, è vero, vi ha dato due scelte. Tradire e vivere da codardi o morire combattendo» rispose Thor. Le sue parole fecero fermare la camminata tesa di Laufey. Gli Jotun presenti lo guardarono intensamente e lui lasciò il martello vicino al casco di Loki «E il popolo di Jotun che io conosco non è un popolo di codardi! Il popolo che ha combattuto come dei pazzi contro mio padre è un popolo che non si arrende mai. E ora mi dici che sceglieresti il tradimento e la vergogna per la salvezza? La bambagia vi ha rammollito?»

«Attento a come parli, piccolo nano» lo apostrofò Laufey.

«Noi combattiamo per noi stessi. Voi siete qui perché avete paura di subire la nostra stessa fine, non per solidarietà. Non dobbiamo nulla alle vostre razze» specificò Farbauti.

«Io non sono mio padre» rispose a tono Thor. Osservò i tre membri della famiglia reale di Jotunheim e una calma irreale gli nacque nel cuore «Io invece devo qualcosa alla vostra»

Vide lo sguardo di Laufey aprirsi per la sorpresa e Helblindi rimanere a bocca aperta «Stai dicendo che…»

«Io vi ho da sempre considerato miei pari. Può forse non valere per tutti gli altri Nove, forse non vale per tutti i presenti» lanciò un’occhiata a Freyj, il cui sguardo si era fatto duro «Ma ho condiviso molto della mia vita con voi. Come voi avete due patrie, Jotunheim e Midgard anche per me la Terra è casa. Vi chiedo di combattere con noi per salvarci tutti»

Laufey strinse gli occhi e disse: «Sai cosa vogliamo indietro»

«Allora così sia»

«Thor, no!» provò Fandral lì presente.

«Il nostro armistizio è rotto, vi farò portare immediatamente lo Scrigno indietro. Vorrei però che fino alla fine della guerra mio fratello Baldr sia al sicuro lontano su Jotunheim» la sua voce era risoluta.

«Non hai il potere di farlo» sottolineò Freyj «Tuo padre si ribellerà»

«Lo farà quando si degnerà di svegliarsi, quando gli importerà della pace e della giustizia nei suoi regni. Non starò a dispiacermi per un vecchio folle» il suo interlocutore spalancò gli occhi e Thor afferrò il casco di Loki dalla tavola «Ma dobbiamo attaccare, basta difendersi» disse, osservando il corno spezzato, guardano poi negli occhi Laufey. «Angrboða è mio, se lo tocca qualcuno prima di me lo farò a pezzi insieme a lui»

 

*

 

L’imponente accampamento di Surtur era accerchiato. Thor non aveva mai visto in vita sua un dispiegamento di forze più grandi: le fiamme ruggenti si scontravano con lo stridio terrificante del ghiaccio.

Dall’altra parte del campo riusciva a vedere i lampi dello scrigno degli antichi inverni che congelava ogni cosa al suo passaggio. Surtur non era in battaglia, fuggito chissà dove, la sua mole imponente si sarebbe altrimenti vista da miglia di distanza, la luce della sua spada avrebbe illuminato la notte come se fosse stato giorno.

Stavano per vincere, e dubbi sulle sue scelte stavano cominciando a scivolargli via dalla testa, l’esuberanza di riuscire a trionfare anche questa volta che lo tranquillizzava. Lui e i suoi compagni si facevano largo tra i nemici e riuscivano ad abbatterne alcuni anche se con difficoltà, la magia di Freyja li rivestiva e li proteggeva dalle fiamme.

Poi, un solo bagliore aveva distrutto le speranze degli alleati di riuscire a vincere: Surtur era emerso dalle montagne, la sua spada di fuoco lampeggiava di colori strani, abbaglianti, sull’elsa che illuminava la sua mano. Con un solo colpo riuscì a travolgere centinaia di loro.

Fiamme e urla divampavano nella battaglia, Surtur si avvicinava a Laufey che brandiva lo Scrigno, ma fin tanto che avesse posseduto le gemme nemmeno l’arma di Jotunheim sarebbe stata capace di spegnere le sue fiamme.

Tra il sangue e le grida e il rombare delle fiamme Thor sentì un violento peso al collo, più forte di quanto l’avesse mai sentito, come se condensasse in sé la sua paura e la sua angoscia, risucchiandola via dal corpo, un macigno che lo costrinse in ginocchio.

«Thor!» I suoi amici lo accerchiarono per difenderlo, ma lui non riuscì ad alzarsi, a catena di Loki era diventata così pensate che l’avrebbe tenuto disteso a terra se non fosse riuscito a toglierla. Infilò una mano nel colletto e con uno sforzo imponente che non aveva mai fatto nemmeno per sollevare Mjollnir afferrò la sfera nera che ora bruciava nel palmo. La guardò prima di provare a gettarla a terra e poi la vide che aveva cambiato colore: per metà era verde e per l’altra metà era nera e brillava di una luce dorata e bruciava, ma non riusciva a lasciare la sua mano.

_ «Chiedimi ciò che desideri» _

Una voce femminile ma esile colpì le sue orecchie come se qualcuno gli stesse parlando vicinissimo alla testa. Alzò la testa, ma vicino a lui c’erano solo i suoi amici che gli chiedevano se tesse bene, che cercavano di rialzarlo, Fandral stava provando a togliergli di mano il pendente.

Ma quando alzò gli occhi da terra vide una bambina, immobile e silenziosa, nella battaglia che vorticava come un turbine dai rombi attutiti intorno a lei. Aveva un vestito verde smeraldo, nei capelli neri erano legate delle ossa, i suoi occhi erano come braci rosse.

_ «Fammi la tua richiesta, anima che sta per morire» _

Seppe che quella era la voce di quella creatura evanescente davanti a lui ma non la vide muovere le labbra bianche come quelle di un cadavere. _Non sto per morire_ pensò. _Non voglio morire, io voglio vincere!_

L’essere davanti a lui fece un ghigno che deformò la sua faccia cadaverica, gli occhi si allargarono e poi dalla sua bocca spalancata emise un urlo che gli gelò in sangue nelle vene, arrivò dalle profondità del suo essere come il costante terrore della morte e colpì le sue orecchie come una raffica di vento e annullò ogni altro suono.

La bambina scomparve come una nuvola di fumo davanti ai suoi occhi e il silenzio per un attimo regnò sulla battaglia e poi, con un mormorio basso e poi sempre più alto dietro di loro apparve un’ombra nera con gli occhi di un verde intenso, poi un’altra e un’altra ancora finché il campo non si riempì di ombre che emettevano orribili lamenti.

Nella sua mano il pendete si frantumò in mille pezzi e le ombre cominciarono ad accanirsi contro i giganti di fuoco, si arrampicarono su Surtur e lo ricoprirono e anche se il gigante provava a difendersi la sua lama tagliava l’aria e le ombre non venivano ferite.

«Questi sono…» disse Hogun sconvolto

«Sono ombre dei morti» si rese conto Volstagg «è l’esercito di Hel!» dopo un attimo di panico seguito dalla realizzazione, gli alleati videro che le ombre fermavano i giganti e così gli altri eserciti iniziarono ad approfittarne, a colpire a tradimento i nemici immobilizzati, iniziando una carneficina che spargeva sangue che era nero come il petrolio.

Thor era rimasto a terra, il fiato spezzato, osservava la battaglia, sconcertato, ma poi si riprese quando vide che Angrboða grazie alla sua magia riusciva a scacciare le ombre. Lo vide aprirsi un varco e ritornare nella montagna che aveva nascosto Surtur.

La collera gli fece ribollire il sangue e riuscì così a rialzarsi e a corrergli dietro mentre i suoi compagni cercavano di seguirlo tra il caos della battaglia.

Lo inseguì fin dentro la montagna scavata dal calore della lava del vulcano, fino a che non lo vide entrare in una camera alta illuminata da fiumi di fuoco intorno alle pareti di roccia incandescente. «Angrboða!» gli urlò «Fermo!»

Entrò nella sala e vide che conteneva un congegno al centro: era una sedia su cui provava a sedersi il gigante. Allora Thor comprese che quella non era una montagna ma era il mezzo con cui i giganti erano riusciti ad arrivare sulla terra e il gigante progettava di farla ripartire spedendovici sopra.

Con una veloce prontezza di riflessi vi lanciò contro Mjollnir, non richiamandolo indietro, così da distruggere parte della sedia e lasciandovi sopra il martello così che Angrboða non si potesse sedere.

Il gigante si appiattì contro il muro evitando i detriti del colpo e si voltò a guardarlo con rabbia «Sei qui, figlio di Odino!»

«Fermati immediatamente, pazzo scellerato!»

«Pensi che un trucco del genere mi possa fermare? Non ho bisogno di sedermi su una poltrona per andarmene!» Si avvicinò ad una parete piena di luci incandescenti diverse da quelle che ornavano il resto delle pareti.

«Non ho bisogno del martello per fermarti»

«Oh, può darsi» rispose il gigante, «Ma prima ferma lui» guardò dietro lui e Thor non fece in tempo a voltarsi che ricevette un potente colpo alla faccia che lo fece capitolare a terra.

Dopo un momento di cecità e confusione si toccò il viso dove sentiva del sangue scorrergli dal naso e alzò la testa per fronteggiare il suo aggressore.

Loki era davanti a lui, nelle sembianze di un Æsir, portava dei vestiti come quelli dei giganti di fuoco, rossi e doranti. In testa un cerchio d’argento che gli cingeva le tempie e sul viso un’espressione indecifrabile. I suoi occhi erano distanti e freddi.

«Loki…» Lo chiamò, ma l’altro strinse la lancia dorata che portava in mano e si avvicinò a lui, i passi leggeri ma intimidatori come lo strisciare di un cobra. Provò a colpirlo con la lancia ma Thor si spostò di lato e la evitò, istintivamente tese la mano ma poi la riabbassò, sapendo che non poteva richiamare Mjollnir e permettere ad Angrboða di scappare pilotando quell’affare.

«Bene, dio del tuono. Voglio proprio vederti fatto a pezzi da Loki»

 

 

**Capitolo** 18

 

La cosa più sensata da fare, a quel punto, sarebbe stata riprendere Mjollnir. Thor era consapevole che avrebbe però permesso a Angrboða di sedersi e pilotare quella navicella infernale fino a mettersi al sicuro, che avrebbe potuto ferire gravemente Loki, se si fosse difeso con la sua fidata arma. Evitò l’attacco della lancia e rotolò via sul pavimento. Loki lo guardò con occhi vuoti, quel cerchio di metallo che aveva in testa stava cominciando ad emettere una luminosità iridescente.

«Loki, fermati, sono io»

«Non ti sente» rispose per lui Angrboða «Non sente nessuno di noi»

«Che cosa gli hai fatto?»

«Io? Io non ho fatto niente, non dipende da me» il gigante di fuoco si allontanò quando Thor provò ad afferrarlo «Se vuoi costringermi a farlo tornare normale, non posso, nessuno di noi può» Vennero separati da un colpo di Loki che afferrò Thor per un braccio e riuscì a scaraventarlo con forza contro la parete ustionante. La sua mano era sudata, la pelle aveva una temperatura altissima. Il dio del tuono gli afferrò la lancia e riuscì a spingerlo indietro, ma ricevette un colpo alla nuca che gli diede le vertigini e lo fece accasciare su un ginocchio. Loki provò a ferirlo con la punta della lancia ma lui si ritrasse all’ultimo secondo e l’arma finì incastrata nella parete.

Mentre Loki provò, come un automa privo di spirito, ad estrarre la lancia con difficoltà, Thor ebbe l’opportunità di guardarlo meglio. Digrignò i denti e si rivolse ad Angrboða «Te la farò pagare, te lo giuro»

Loki riprese in mano l’arma e avanzò di nuovo verso l’amico che non riconosceva. I suoi movimenti erano fluidi, gli occhi fissi, ma cerchiati di viola, le palpebre arrossate: la pelle era sudata e di un pallore verdastro, le labbra completamente bianche: Thor si rendeva conto che il suo corpo stava soffreddo il calore soffocante dell’astronave, e doveva essere una condizione che doveva averlo perseguitato per tutto il tempo della sua persistenza lì. Il punto debole dei giganti di ghiaccio era il calore, era cosa nota: Loki anche se diverso da un qualunque altro Jotun non poteva resistere a lungo agli ambienti di Muspellheim.

Thor ingaggiò una lotta con lui per riuscire a rubargli la lancia, ma scoprì che il suo amico era molto più forte di quanto si potesse immaginare. Lo colpiva ma nemmeno un ansito o un gemito usciva dalla sua bocca, e il principe biondo si rammaricava ad ogni colpo per il dolore che stava aggiungendo a Loki. Dei passi concitati lo avvisarono che qualcuno stava entrando nella sala. «Thor!» erano i suoi amici che l’avevano seguito nell’astronave. Si avvicinarono a lui, Vostggag afferrò Loki per i capelli e lo tirò indietro, mentre Fandral sguainava la spada.

«Fermi! Fermi, prendete Angrboða! Loki non è in sé!» ordinò loro, ma il gigante di fuoco si era armato e fronteggiava i tre guerrieri, le lingue di fuoco intorno alla sua testa si alzarono e divennero minacciose. «Cosa sta succedendo?» chiese Fandral senza capire.

«Impeditegli di far partire la nave!»

Un ghigno sul viso di Volstagg non faceva presagire nulla di buono: il grosso e fiero Leone di Asgard si avventò contro il gigante e lo impegnò con la sua ascia mentre Hogun andava ai comandi della nave. Fandral impediva ad Angrboða di avvicinarsi rispedendolo indietro quando provava ad avvicinarsi. Loki, lasciato libero, era andato a riprendere la sua arma. Quando un rumore, come il ruggito di un leone, scosse la nave e fece tremare il pavimento, tutti caddero a terra per aver perso l’equilibrio.

«Cosa hai fatto?!» gridò il gigante ad Hogun.

«Ho impostato l’auto distruzione di emergenza» rispose il Vanir, guardando i suoi amici «Fra dieci minuti esploderà tutto» fece un sorriso sotto i baffi sottili «Non dovreste attivare il protocollo di distruzione se il sistema riconosce una manomissione esterna, mi è bastato premere tasti a caso»

Angrboða urlò e calciò via Volstagg per poi provare a fuggire dalla sala di comando «Riprendetelo!» ordinò Thor «Non lasciatelo fuggire in qualche altro… aah» ricevette un colpo al fianco, sentì il sangue caldo sgorgare dalla ferita a fiotti. Si premette una mano che divenne viscida e rossa, voltandosi a guardare Loki, indifferente a tutto quello che stava succedendo.

«Credo tu abbia bisogno di noi qui. Angrboða non andrà lontano con la battaglia che infuria lì fuori» Hogun si mise alle sue spalle e impegnò la lancia di Loki con le sue spade. «Non si ferma un attimo!» Mentre nell’astronave si diffondeva il suono dell’allarme e la luce diventava sempre più scura, il rombo dei motori assordava le orecchie ma Loki non permetteva a nessuno di allontanarsi un passo, cercando di fendere la difesa dei Tre guerrieri per arrivare a Thor, il quale, si trascinò fino allo scanno del pilota e riprese Mjollnir in mano, bollente e fremente. Sentì una scarica corrergli per tutto il braccio, poi si voltò a osservare Loki, il quale era riuscito a disarmare Fandral e ora impugnava il suo spadino in una mano e la lancia nell’altra, Hogun era a terra, stava cercando di rialzarsi ma una ferita alla testa sanguinava davanti ai suoi occhi. Con la punta della lama, Loki stava minacciando il collo di Volstagg, il quale era arretrato fino alla parete.

«Loki!» gli intimò, stringendo il martello «Non sono loro i tuoi avversari»

Il principe di Jotunheim si voltò verso di lui, i suoi occhi azzurrini freddi e lontani lo osservarono muti per un attimo. Poi, senza nemmeno guardare la sua vittima, con un gesto della mano gli ferì la gola, avanzando silenziosamente verso Thor. Volstagg cadde a terra, trattenendosi il collo, tra le sue dita sgorgavano fiotti di sangue. Fandral urlò e si piegò immediatamente sul suo amico, premette un lembo del suo mantello intorno alla ferita per contenere l’emorragia.

Thor gridò di rabbia e di delusione quando parò il colpo violento e inflessibile di Loki. Lo incalzava senza dargli un attimo di respiro, e Thor finì per non riuscire ad avanzare, finendo catturato in una scarica violenta di colpi che non gli diedero tregua. Provò allora, contro ogni suo istinto a mandargli contro la scarica di un fulmine, ma quella fu assorbita prontamente dallo scettro, senza nemmeno sfiorare Loki. Ma Thor non riusciva a colpirlo con decisione, non riusciva a ferirlo per renderlo inerme.

«Thor! Basta dobbiamo andare!» il soffitto della stanza stava cedendo, lui e Loki furono separati da un masso che cadde tra loro. Loki era tra lui e i suoi compagni, vicino alla porta. Non sarebbero potuti uscire se Loki non si fosse fermato. «Thor, uccidilo e basta!» fu Fandral a dirlo: sporco di sangue e fumo, mentre tentava di tenere in vita Volstagg.

Loki avanzò salendo sul masso che li separava e puntandogli contro la lancia. Thor provò a cacciarlo via ma Loki fu più svelto e con un movimento articolato fermò il braccio armato di Mjollnir con l’asta della lancia, spezzandogli il braccio e facendolo cadere in ginocchio, urlante. Il martello gli cadde di mano.

Ansimò per il dolore, l’aria calda e il fumo dell’astronave che stava per esplodere gli annebbiarono la vista, ma alzando la testa vide Loki vicino a lui, impassibile che gli teneva il braccio ferito con la lancia e con la spada di Fandral stava per ferirlo a morte. Alzò la mano per calare la spada sulla sua testa ma Thor si agitò contro di lui e con un colpo della testa lo allontanò: ruzzolò contro il sedile distrutto del pilota, accasciandovi sopra. Loki si era spostato di un solo passo, ma rinsaldò la presa sulla lancia e la puntò contro la schiena di Thor.

L’allarme per l’autodistruzione della nave stava aumentando la frequenza, la luce rossa era sempre più minacciosa e il rumore dei motori pronti a esplodere rimbombava nell’aria. Thor si voltò verso Loki che con un passo l’avrebbe ucciso, e non sapendo più come avrebbe potuto fare a sopravvivere a quella situazione si voltò completamente a guardarlo, abbandonato in ginocchio, a terra. Non gli importava di essere sconfitto o di morire, o che sarebbero morti tutti: non avrebbe permesso che l’artefice di tutto fosse Loki.

«Aspetta, ti prego, Loki, fermati» alzò la mano sana contro di lui in un ultimo gesto di disperazione, e Loki sorprendentemente, si fermò.

Lo vide immobilizzarsi come se avesse indovinato la password per disinnescare un ordigno. Loki si fermò, l’arma ancora a mezz’aria pronta a trafiggerlo in pieno petto. E poi i suoi occhi caddero lentamente contro la sua unica mano alzata. Thor la guardò anche lui e comprese cosa Loki stava guardando: era la cicatrice del loro patto.

Una nuova speranza si impadronì di Thor, il quale riuscì ad alzarsi, tenendo sempre la mano alzata. Loki non distoglieva lo sguardo dalla sua cicatrice. «Loki…» disse con voce rassicurante «Sono io. Sono Thor»

«Thor, che stai facendo! Dobbiamo andare!» era Fandral che cercava di trascinare via i suoi due compagni dalla sala dei comandi che cadeva a pezzi.

«Sono io» continuò Thor senza distogliere gli occhi da Loki. Gli si avvicinò piano, tenendo la mano davanti a sé. Loki arretrò di un solo passo prima di ritornare immobile «Va tutto bene, Loki. Ti ricordi come ci siamo fatti la cicatrice? Te lo ricordi, Loki?»

Fandral in quel momento si stava promettendo che se fosse sopravvissuto a quella situazione avrebbe ucciso Thor. Il fumo denso e nero gli bruciava i polmoni, Volstagg era svenuto e perdeva troppo sangue, Hogun non riusciva a riprendersi dal colpo alla testa che aveva subito. Li teneva vicini, cercando di arretrare con loro, e nel fumo alzò lo sguardo per vedere l’ennesima follia di Thor e nel futuro non si sarebbe più potuto dimenticare quella scena: vide Loki arretrare davanti la mano alzata di Thor e incurvarsi come una bestia messa all’angolo, poi il viso voltarsi pianissimo verso quello di Thor. Lo guardò negli occhi a sua volta e lo chiamò per nome, la voce incolore «Thor» ma poi chiuse gli occhi ed ebbe un brivido.

«No, no Loki, sono io, non te ne andare di nuovo» Thor avanzò e gli afferrò il viso con quell’unica mano sana, mentre l’altro braccio ciondolava spezzato dall’altra parte del busto. «Sono Thor, e non me ne vado»

E poi avvenne qualcosa che fece rabbrividire Fandral e spaventare terribilmente Thor che arretrò urlando, sorpreso. Intorno a Loki si formò un alone rosso che aveva le sembianze di un uomo, apparve e scomparve con un urlo, mentre Loki si piegava su se stesso, la corona che aveva sul capo divenne rossa tanto era incandescente, Loki cadde in ginocchio mentre entrava ed usciva dallo stato di coscienza.

«Thor!» urlò Fandral a quel punto «togliela e andiamocene!» Il principe lo sentì e si avventò su Loki, provando a sfilargli dalla testa quel cerchio metallico che sembrava quasi liquido tanto era bollente, La sua mano sana si ustionò ma la corona si strinse intorno alla testa di Loki, facendolo urlare di dolore.

«Non te lo permetto!» fu Loki a parlare ma non era la sua voce. Rivolse uno sguardo rosso e diabolico a Thor «Non puoi sconfiggere me! Io sono onnipotente!» Il corpo di Loki, dominato di chissà quale entità si avventò allora contro Thor e provò a strozzarlo, mettendogli le mani intorno al collo, ma un attimo dopo si ritrasse, la sua voce ritornò quella di Loki. «Dannazione, stupido idiota, scappa!» disse a Thor prima di finire a scontrarsi contro la parete, agitandosi nel tentativo di sfilarsi la corona. Thor lo vide ritornare in sé, i bagliori rossi continuarono a circondarlo, ma Loki persisteva a provare a togliersi quell’aggeggio infernale dal capo.

«Se pensi che io ti lasci qui a morire allora sei tu l’idiota!» gli rispose Thor afferrando Mjollnir con la mano ustionata senza curarsi del dolore che gli percorse tutto il corpo quando lo sollevò. Si Avventò contro Loki mentre lui lo fissava, un occhio azzurro, cosciente, l’altro rosso, fremente. La saetta che scaturì dal martello si avventò contro Loki, e la forza familiare e verde del suo seiðr si unì alla sua, in un boato abbagliante che risuonò come il potente e gigantesco tamburo da battaglia, sprigionando una luce accecante.

Quando la luce cessò Fandral riuscì a vedere Loki scagliare lontano da sé la corona ormai annerita, scattò in piedi afferrato da Thor con il braccio sano. Scapparono insieme verso l’uscita della stanza, dove Loki afferrò per un braccio Hogun e Thor si trascinò dietro Volstagg.

 

*

 

Un boato assordante scaturì dal fondo della grande montagna, la quale cominciò a crollare su sé stessa, con un suono metallico e rombante. Laufey vide l’astronave di Muspellheim cadere a pezzi, disseminando la sua massa imponente lungo la piana della battaglia, ancora piena dei due eserciti. Surtur davanti a lui era stato immobilizzato dalla forza dei soldati di Hel e la sua spada rimaneva abbandonata a terra mentre lo Scrigno degli Antichi inverni nelle sue mani lo stava congelando tra le urla e le fiamme, avvolti in una nebbia ustionante. Completò la sua opera e di Surtur non rimase che una statua di ghiaccio freddo. Si accasciò a terra, completamente privo di energie, ma fu immediatamente sorretto da Farbauti che lo afferrò con entrambe le braccia «Bravo» gli disse «Sei stato bravo» disse semplicemente il suo freddo ed essenziale compagno, rimasto al suo fianco per tutta la lunga battaglia.

Osservarono insieme, in ginocchio, esausti, i resti dell’esercito nemico scappare via dai Vanir, Æsir e dai morti di Hel, compiaciuti della loro vittoria, fino a che un’ennesima ombra fiammeggiante non emerse dai detriti dell’astronave e afferrò in un attimo di distrazione, la spada di Surtur equipaggiata con le Gemme dell’Infinito.

Angrboða impugnò l’arma e quella scintillò di nuovo di mille lingue di fuoco. Helblindi, poco distante dai suoi genitori fu più pronto di loro nel cercare di fermarlo, ma non riuscì a sottrargli la spada prima che la afferrasse e fu respinto da un raggio bluastro. «Angrboða!» Era Freyja che sul suo carro splendente stava correndo ad affrontarlo, armata del suo potentissimo seiðr, al suo fianco c’era suo fratello gemello, altrettanto determinato a fermarlo, ma con un colpo della spada il gigante di fuoco riuscì a far rovesciare il carro prima che si avvicinasse troppo. Laufey impugnò nuovamente lo scrigno degli antichi inverni, ma quell’unica oncia di energia che gli era rimasta gli venne completamente portata via e lo scrigno gli cadde di mano, mentre lui svenne. Farbauti provò a prenderlo in mano ma lo scrigno assorbì la sua energia quando nemmeno l’aveva toccato. Con il terrore che sarebbe potuto venire ucciso dal suo potere intimò anche a Helblindi di non afferrare l’arma.

«Non prendetela sul personale» gli disse Angrboða «Non avevo niente contro di voi» alzò la spada di Surtur per colpire ancora ma fu a sua volta attaccato da un fulmine.

«Io invece ho tutto, contro di te!» Volò sul posto Thor «Lascia la spada e arrenditi»

«Il figlio di Odino» sorrise il gigante «Sei sopravvissuto, vedo. Hai quindi deciso di fare a pezzi Loki pur di salvarti la vita?»

«Dovresti tacere» gli disse Loki, per tutta risposta, dietro di lui, colpendolo con l’energia del suo seiðr «I tuoi monologhi da cattivo della storia sono banali»

«Loki!» Farbauti e Helblindi erano increduli «Sei vivo!»

«Come hai fatto a liberarti?» gli chiese invece Angrboða «Mefisto* aveva giurato che…»

«Quel diavolo dell’inferno sarà il prossimo sulla mia lista, non preoccuparti» Loki strinse gli occhi. «Devo ammettere che far cadere me in un’illusione è stato ironico. Sapevi che non potevi controllare la mia mente, ma potevi imbrogliarmi. Hai avuto bisogno dell’aiuto del re dell’inferno per farlo, ma ci sei riuscito» Loki brandiva la lancia che aveva tenuto in mano poco prima nella sala di comando della navicella, e gliela puntò contro «Sono impressionato»

Angrboða rise «Mi hai promesso qualcosa che non mi avresti mai dato per salvare il tuo amato, qui» indicò con colpo della testa Thor «Ho preso quello che mi spettava, niente di più. Tutto il resto è stato solo una via per arrivare al traguardo» strinse nella mano la spada e con un colpo solo tagliò in due la lancia di Loki per poi calciarlo via, verso i suoi familiari ai piedi del corpo congelato di Surtur.

Thor gli fu addosso e lo colpì ma venne spinto via anche lui. «E tu» gli disse Angrboða «Io te l’avevo detto: di chi credi sia la colpa di tutto questo disastro? Apri gli occhi, figlio di Odino, sei rimasto accecato!»

«Non dire un’altra parola!» Thor lo attaccò di nuovo, ma fu spinto via ancora una volta.

«Non potete sperare di fermarmi io posso ancora…» il gigante di ghiaccio si interruppe urlò quando una scarica di ghiaccio gli si abbatté contro. Loki gli stava puntando contro lo Scrigno degli antichi inverni. Il dolore per Angrboða fu tale che si distrasse per un attimo solo e Thor ne approfittò per colpirgli la mano che impugnava la spada e quella gli cadde.

Non appena l’influenza del potere delle Gemme venne meno il gelo dello Scrigno avvolse anche lui e Angrboða divenne una statua di ghiaccio nel tempo di un battito di ciglia. Thor, con un ultimo colpo lo colpì con Mjollnir e il suo corpo andò in mille pezzi che ancora fumavano. Con quell’ultimo suono cristallino scese il silenzio sul campo di battaglia.

Lo Scrigno scivolò a terra dalle mani di Loki, il quale cadde in ginocchio. Thor si accasciò e con un colpo del martello alla spada di Surtur spostò le Gemme dalla lama che divenne di normalissimo acciaio.

«Thor, stai bene?» accorse immediatamente Freyja. Il principe annuì, indicando con la testa stanca i resti dell’astronave «Andate a salvare Fandral e Volstagg e Hogun, sono feriti gravemente anche loro» Freyja rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo al fratello in quale annuì e si avviò verso quella direzione, mentre la dama si premurò di curargli prima la profonda ferita al fianco, poi quella al braccio. Mentre era sotto le cure sapienti e veloci di Freyja, Thor vide Loki avanzare a gattoni tra i resti di Angrboða. Distrutto dal combattimento e dalla fatica sembrava sul punto di crollare svenuto, ma continuava ad avanzare tra i frammenti di ghiaccio fumante. Alle sue spalle Helblindi sorreggeva Laufey ancora privo di sensi mentre Farbauti recuperava le Gemme dell’Infinito.

Lo videro fermarsi vicino al cuore ancora caldo di Angrboða e afferrarlo con le mani.

«Cosa fai?» gli chiese ma poi si ammutolì quando lo vide mordere il cuore con rabbia e mangiarlo. Spalancò gli occhi e gli si strinse lo stomaco. Farbauti stava guardando suo figlio, in piedi. Anche Helblindi si era fermato e lo osservava. Freyja invece teneva lo guardo basso, tentata di ignorare il suono di carne strappata.

Quando Loki finì aveva le mani nere, e rimase in ginocchio, stringendosi lo stomaco e fissando a terra. Dopo aver trattenuto un conato di vomito si stese rivolse uno sguardo ai suoi e Farbauti annuì piano. Quando anche Helblindi gli rivolse un gesto di intesa Loki si rilassò e si stese a terra, ansimando.

 

*

 

«Come ti senti?»

«Ho avuto paura di morire e non rivedere più la mia famiglia. Sarei finito nel Valalla ma ho pensato a mia moglie. Ora è strano sentirsi così vivo» Volstagg replicò, steso sulla brandina della sua tenda, Fandral e Hogun erano intorno a loro mentre Thor si sincerava delle sue condizioni. «Ma per adesso mi sento più che altro svuotato di sangue, sai è una sensazione orribile!»

«Ora sai che cosa è successo a Loki?» chiese Hogun con tono serio e profondo «Non era in sé?»

Thor annuì «A quanto pare era controllato da un’illusione continua di un tale Mefisto»

«Chi?» si corrucciò Fandral «Mai sentito»

«Non fa parte dei Nove Regni, ma a quanto ho capito è una sorta di re onnipotente di un inferno in qualche altra dimensione. Era alleato di Surtur ed è una sorta di divinità, perciò Loki non è riuscito a capire il suo inganno. Mentre Mefisto accedeva a tutti i suoi ricordi per trovare le gemme e usava il suo corpo tramite quella corona che aveva in testa, Loki credeva di essere a casa a far il suo lavoro di Maestro del Seiðr a Nuova Utgarða»

«Si ma poi si è accorto di essere manipolato» gli fece notare Fandral «Quando ha visto la cicatrice sulla tua mano»

«Davvero?» chiesero gli altri due, che non avevano ricordi dell’avvenimento perché svenuti.

«Perché ha riconosciuto la tua cicatrice?» domandò più insistente Fandral «Non ci hai mai detto come te la sei fatta. Hai detto che non te lo ricordavi nemmeno»

Thor distolse lo sguardo da loro e si osservò la mano guarita dalle ustioni «Non erano affari che vi riguardavano»

«A quanto pare mai nulla di ciò che riguarda Loki ci riguarda. Non riguarda mai nessuno se non te. Se avessimo saputo di più di lui avremmo gestito molte delle cose che sono successe in modo diverso» il tono di Fandral era nervoso e arrabbiato, Thor sentiva il suo sguardo di biasimo addosso. «Avresti dovuto lasciarlo lì e fuggire con noi, quando ne hai avuto la possibilità»

«Io non avrei abbandonato uno di voi in una situazione del genere e non ho abbandonato lui» rispose serio Thor «Ho fatto quello che avrei fatto per chiunque»

«Ah, davvero» rispose con sarcasmo Fandral «Allora dicci cosa significa quella cicatrice»

«Fandral stai esagerando» gli rispose Hogun «Se non vuole…»

«Oh, no, io voglio sapere» lo interruppe a sua volta Volstagg «Quel bastardo mi ha tagliato la gola»

«È stato Mefisto, non certo Loki!» rispose con energia Thor.

«Non si è fatto venire gli scrupoli di coscienza quando mi ha tagliato la gola, a me, sottolineo, un innocente! Ma basta che tu alzi la mano e una cicatrice riesce a placare il re dei mostri-demoni di un inferno di un universo parallelo? Ora credo siano affari nostri» Guardava Hogun mentre parlava. «Quindi parla»

Thor ruotò le spalle, nervoso «Ce la siamo fatta insieme, la cicatrice, prima che partissi da Midgard per tornare ad Asgard, come segno che non ci saremmo dimenticati l’uno dell’altro, vi sta bene?»

«E questo è bastato a farlo riprendere?»

«Credo che l’immagine della mia cicatrice l’abbia raggiunto anche nella profondità dell’illusione in cui viveva, e che si sia accorto che se la vedeva c’era qualcosa di sbagliato. Loki è intelligente, lo sapete» Thor continuava ad essere nervoso. «È qualcosa che è molto importante per noi»

Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio imbarazzato e teso prima che Fandral incrociasse le braccia «Io ho sentito» disse «Di un certo rituale che si fa in quel modo» e quando vide Thor chiudere gli occhi e stringere i denti scosse la testa «Per le Norne, Thor cosa accidenti ti è venuto in mente!» gli disse «Un patto di sangue con uno Jotun?! A tuo padre prenderà un infarto!»

«Oh, oh, calma. Cosa?» fece Volstagg «No, Thor non può essere così stupido»

«A quanto pare lo è» rispose freddamente Hogun.

«Thor» Fandral si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò «Ti renderai certamente conto che il patto di sangue, se sigillato dal seiðr ha valore legale, vero? Dimmi che l’avete fatto senza giuramento»

Thor rimase in silenzio colpevole.

«Oh, io non ci posso credere!» Il guerriero biondo si accasciò sul letto dell’amico ancora debole che ora si stava tingendo di rosso per la rabbia. «Bene! Così ora Odino si trova con un figlio in più che non sa di avere, e tutta Asgard con uno Jotun bastardo nella linea di successione al trono subito dopo di te!»

«Attento a quello che dici» gli intimò Thor «Loki non voleva, è stata colpa mia che ho insistito. Lui non voleva»

«Allora sei stato stupido due volte!» rispose Fandral tra i denti. «Cosa diavolo ti ha portato a fare questa stupidaggine?!»

Thor si voltò, i muscoli tesi per la rabbia «Sembra che nessuno, Æsir o Vanir riesca a capirlo, ed è per questo che non voglio condividere niente di me e Loki con gli altri» li fulminò con lo sguardo «Non avete la minima idea di quelle che è significato per me vivere su Midgard per secoli con l’unica vera compagnia di Loki! Lui mi ha reso la persona che sono, non lo capite? Sarei rimasto un principino viziato e incapace, presuntuoso e borioso se non avessi avuto Loki con me, e lui lo stesso. Abbiamo condiviso cose che nessun’altro all’infuori di noi due capisce, perciò mi dispiace se per tutta la mia vita l’ho considerato più prezioso di un fratello e ho voluto far in modo che lo fosse lo stesso quando…» si interruppe e strinse le labbra. Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò, stanco di tutto quello che era successo in quegli ultimi giorni.

«Quando cosa, Thor?» lo incalzò Fandral.

«Non sono affari vostri» rispose lui con rabbia e i suoi amici rimasero immobili, feriti dalla sua risposta «Non sono affari di nessuno. Quelle poche volte che ho condiviso la mia relazione con Loki non avete, tutti, saputo far altro che ostacolarmi, nemmeno aprirvi alla comprensione»

«E a te non è venuto in mente che forse abbiamo ragione? Che se tutti ti ripetono che stai sbagliando c’è qualcosa che non va? Non c’è niente di… normale nella tua relazione con Loki»

Lui li guardò tutti e tre e sospirò con sarcasmo «Ecco, è esattamente questo il problema» si voltò e se ne andò uscendo fuori dalla tenda, dirigendosi immediatamente in quella di Loki, ma prima di poterci arrivare fu fermato da delle guardie che lo chiamarono con reverenza, spaventate «Mio signore! Mio signore, un evento inimmaginabile!»

 

*

 

Nel campo centrale dell’esercito delle più grandi potenze dei Nove era stata allestita una tenda regale dove si riunivano i re che avevano partecipato alla guerra. Al di fuori erano stati allestiti cinque troni dove erano seduti, a turno, sempre presenti uno dei re, che giudicavano caso per caso il comportamento dei grandi di Muspellheim per deciderne le sorti di guerra. Ora il cortile circolare era colmo di gente e i cinque troni erano pieni. Thor sedeva su uno dei due centrali, alla destra aveva Freyja, bellissima e terribile, dall’altra Laufey, dietro il quale in piedi, minaccioso c’era Farbauti.

E davanti a loro c’era un corteo di morti. Erano ombre scure di guerrieri il cui respiro glaciale stava facendo tremare le ossa a tutti i presenti. Tra loro, nell’oscurità nella notte, accompagnate da fiaccole di luce verde spettrale avanzava una bambina dai capelli neri annodati con delle ossa, lo sguardo verde era accesso come quello di mille braci. Sedeva su un essere che molti riconobbero: era Fenrir, il lupo infernale che un tempo aveva accompagnato Loki. Intorno al corpo sottile ed esile della bambina si avvolgevano le spire di un serpente dalle squame verdi e nere, gli occhi erano come due smeraldi che brillavano alla luce. Quando la bambina scese dal lupo enorme, il quale si inchinò per permetterle di scendere, si avvicinò nel silenzio mortale ai presenti.

E poi fece quel sorriso terrificante che Thor aveva già visto. Ricordava la sua espressione diabolica sul campo di battaglia, quando l’aveva vista. «Sei tu…» disse Thor, facendo immediatamente voltare verso di lui Freyja.

«Ti ricordi di me, figlio di Odino» la bambina continuava a sorridere e il serpente le scivolò via dal corpo, circondando i suoi piedi. «Ricordi anche uno dei miei fratelli» indicò dietro di sé il grande lupo. «Ma non sai chi sono io» piegò da un lato la testa come una bambola con il collo spezzato, i capelli neri le coprirono il viso come una tenda fatta della stessa sostanza dell’oscurità della notte dietro di lei. «Eppure hai accettato il mio patto»

Thor si corrucciò «Io non ho accettato nulla da te»

«Si che lo hai fatto» la bambina strinse gli occhi «Hai stretto il mio cuore e mi hai chiesto di farti vincere la battaglia. Mi devi ripagare per ciò che ho fatto per te»

Thor rabbrividì al suono della sua voce profonda e come dotata di un eco proprio.

«Non avrai nessun pagamento da lui» rispose un’altra voce. Era Loki che si era fatto largo con difficoltà tra la folla e ora appariva vicino ai troni. Thor gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato: lo vedeva ancora debole, gli occhi cerchiati e la pelle pallida trasparente come un velo faceva vedere le vene viola sotto la superfice. La bambina lo guardò e il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso inquietantemente felice. «Oh, Loki» disse, deliziata. Poi rise.

«Chi sei tu?»

Lei scosse la testa in modo buffo, come se fosse scollegata dal corpo, i capelli ondeggiarono intorno a lei. «Io sono Leah» e rise di nuovo. «Io sono Leah»

«Non fare la stupida» rispose tagliente Loki «e parla chiaramente. Se è il prezzo da pagare che vuoi, allora lo avrai, ma da me»

Lei fermò il suo movimento ondeggiante e si calmò «Non sei capace di pagare i tuoi debiti. Credi che sia così stupida come lo è stato Surtur?»

«Vuoi le gemme dell’infinito?» chiese Freyja con fredda decisione.

Scosse la testa e fece una smorfia «E cosa me ne faccio di un sasso?» i suoi occhi vagarono sui presenti e poi il suo sguardo si oscurò «Oggi ho sacrificato molti dei miei principi per aiutarti, figlio di Odino. Voglio un pagamento adeguato» guardò i presenti e poi come se nulla fosse disse «Nessuno di voi possiede ciò che voglio intimamente, e che il mio povero cuore brama da anni e anni»

«E cioè?» chiese Thor

«Odino» rispose lei allegra «Morto» rise e continuò «Niente mi renderebbe più felice che vederlo incatenato per sempre nel mio regno a marcire lontano dallo splendore che gli era stato promesso, lontano da tutti voi!»

Thor ebbe un brivido, e si alzò in piedi. «Come ti permetti? Come osi parlare così del Padre Tutto?»

«Ma anche avere te» continuò la bambina guardando negli occhi il principe biondo «Anche avere te mi piacerebbe molto» rise e scomparve in una nuvola di fumo nero, per apparire poi vicinissima a Thor, emergeva dall’oscurità viscida come una medusa «Tu mi hai chiamato, tu ora mi devi dare ciò che mi spetta»

«Non è quello che avevamo pattuito» rispose con rabbia Loki «Sono venuto io da te a chiederti il Cuore di Hel per richiedere il tuo aiuto. Sono io a doverti pagare»

Leah voltò la testa e lo guardò e sorrise, il suo sorriso le deformava tutto il viso magro e scavato. Thor arretrò fino a cadere di nuovo seduto sulla sedia del suo trono: il solo sentire il respiro di quell’essere infernale sulla pelle l’aveva terrorizzato. «Chi sei tu?»

Il ghigno della bambina si ampliò mentre si muoveva e tornava indietro, nera e terribile «Io sono la mano della morte, io sono l’emanazione del regno dei defunti» Guardò Loki dritto negli occhi «Vuoi parlare con _lei_?» chiese «Se parli con _lei_ le cose non andranno meglio…»

«Stai zitta ragazzina» il solo coraggio con cui Loki le parlava aveva dell’eccezionale.

«Oh, quindi vuoi parlare con lei»

«Loki…» Farbauti e Freyja avevano parlato insieme. «Non fare idiozie»

«Ma mi pare giusto» la bambina avanzò piano verso Loki e ad ogni passo la sua figura crebbe, la sua voce cambiò «Hai parlato con la mia padrona, hai attraversato il suo regno, hai stipulato un patto con lei… allora parla con lei, parla con… _me_ »

Davanti a Loki non c’era più una bambina ma una donna magra e scarna, ma sensualmente vestita di verde, una corona di spine in testa e capelli neri come il manto della notte. La sua voce sembrava non avere tempo.

«Hela» la riconobbe Loki.

I soldati e tutti i presenti si allontanarono da lei, terrorizzati, una volta che avevano capito chi avevano davanti. Alcuni di loro scapparono via, altri si coprirono gli occhi.

«Oh, il mio bellissimo Loki» rispose la regina del regno dei morti con una voce che proveniva direttamente dall’oltretomba «Vuoi provare a imbrogliare la morte?»

«Non voglio fare nulla, se non pagare il prezzo che mi hai chiesto»

«Vita» rispose lei e i suoi occhi luccicarono nell’oscurità «Vita nel regno della morte, vita vera alla regina viva dei morti. E puoi darmela» lei protese le mani verso di lui e gli sfiorò il viso. Loki non sembrò rabbrividire o tirarsi indietro.

«Non lo toccare!» le intimò Thor, spaventato da qualsiasi cosa il suo tocco mortale potesse fargli. Lei lo guardò e sorrise, accostando lievemente il suo viso a quello di Loki «Come si preoccupa. È divertente vedervi proporre di morire per salvare la vita all’altro» tornò con lo sguardo su Loki «Puoi darmi la forza vitale che cerco… la sento correrti nelle vene, ne saresti capace… ma poi moriresti? Se tu fossi in forze, sarei portata a credere di no, ma ora…» si ritrasse e unì le mani «Ora la domanda è chi tra te o Thor morirà per me, oggi?»

Le sue parole scatenarono il terrore in tutti i presenti «Hela… non puoi, non so, rivalutare il prezzo dei tuoi servigi?» chiese Freyja attenta e condiscendete.

«Oh, no. Se non morisse uno di loro due, sareste disposti ad offrirmi olocausti dal vostro popolo?» nessuno rispose. «Infatti» sorrise, guardando Thor «Ma la semplice morte non vale a ripagare quello che ho fatto. Ho permesso a migliaia di morti di finire nel Valalla e non nel mio regno. La vostra semplice presenza nel mio palazzo non mi accontenterebbe. E non posso nemmeno chiedere la semplice vita di Thor, in cambio, vero Loki? Tu sai come raggiungere la mia corte. Ma se accettassi te… dovrei calcolare il rischio che tu non muoia»

«Allora perché non un compromesso?» propose Loki «Qualcosa che puoi prendere da entrambi?»

Hela rimase in silenzio e poi guardò Thor «No, voglio la sua, di energia. La forza violenta di Asgard» Thor raggelò e strinse i braccioli del trono «Ma» continuò poi Hela «Che cosa avrei poi? Cosa succederebbe in futuro? No, Figlio di Odino, ti permetterò di mantenere intatta la tua vita, se mi dimostrerai ciò che voglio»

«Cosa?»

«Se te lo dicessi, perderebbe tutto il suo senso» poi ghignò «Tuttavia fai il principe. Fai l’eroe. Fammi vedere quanto saresti indegno di finire in Hel. E forse ti dirò ciò che voglio ottenere»

Poi un ghigno cupo di Fenrir lo distrasse appena in tempo, e Thor si vide arrivare contro il grosso serpente di Hela che lo avvolse con le sue imponenti spire e lo morse al collo. «Thor! No!» vide Freyja e gli altri re intorno a lui reagire e provare a salvarlo dal serpente ma fu tardi. Sentì la fredda presenza della morte entrargli nel corpo. Con gli occhi spalancati, prima di chiuderli, vide Loki provare a venire verso di lui e ma fu fermato da Hela, poi tutto intorno a lui si fece caos e terrore.

 

*

 

Aprì gli occhi e si trovò contro la ruvida consistenza del marmo. Intorno a sé vedeva pietre lucide di marmo levigato e squadrato. Si riprese subito quasi completamente e si rialzò, accorgendosi di avere Mjollnir al fianco si sentì più sicuro.

«Benvenuto, figlio di Odino» si voltò e vide Leah che sorrideva, avvolta dalle oscurità dell’angolo. «Dove sono?» chiese. Lei sorrise più ampiamente «Questo, Thor, è il Limbo»

Il principe, sorpreso si guardò intorno e vide che non c’era nessuno. «Dove sono tutti gli altri?»

«Non preoccuparti di loro. Stanno bene, non è stato fatto a nessuno del male. Sei solo stato portato qui con lo spirito e il corpo» indicò una porta al capo opposto della sala, era una porta spalancata, dall’altra parte c’era solo un’ oscurità nebulosa «Quella è la porta per Hel. Dall’altra parte c’è il castello di Hela. Come vedi sei vicinissimo alla morte»

«Perché sono qui?»

«Per nutrire la mia signora di Vita. Più vita di quanta ne darebbe Loki, più forza di quanta genererebbe la tua morte, se gliela darai senza morire, allora sarai libero di andare via. Se fallirai, morirai. E con te Loki»

Lui spalancò gli occhi «Cosa? C’è Loki qui?»

«Potremmo dire di sì» Leah sorrise. «Se ti aggirerai tra le sale del limbo troverai delle prove da affrontare. Non saranno solo fisiche, ti avviso, non dovrai solo ragionare. Sarà il tuo cuore ad essere messo sulla bilancia e la tua intera vita. Affronterai tre prove e quando le supererai troverai ad aspettarti, Loki. Forse»

«Maledette, cosa gli avete fatto?»

«Nulla. È vivo. Più o meno. Si trova quasi nella stessa situazione in cui ti trovi tu, ma la tua anima è unita nel tuo corpo, la sua no. Supera la prova e lo vedrai. Quando arriverai alla fine, se ce la farai, allora potrai andare via e continuare la tua strada, e saprai che non finirai mai più in Hel, ma solo nel Valalla. Altrimenti, rimarrai ai piedi di Hela, per sempre»

Poi sparì come se non ci fosse mai stata.

Si guardò intorno, vide una porta laterale, opposta a quella che dava sul regno dei morti. Aprì la pesante soglia di bronzo e quando mise un piede dall’altra parte quella sparì. Un vento freddo lo investì, ma non gli diede fastidio, non era reale.

Oltre la porta era notte, ma sopra la sua testa era illuminato da una bellissima aurora boreale verde. Oltre il suo sguardo vedeva il dirupo di un ghiacciaio che dava su una pianura punteggiata di alberi rossi. Lo colpì il torsolo di un frutto in testa, e in quel momento si accorse di essere accucciato e avere le mani dentro il suo sacco.

 

 

«Ahia! Che accidenti hai?» Thor si voltò massaggiandosi la testa lì dove l'aveva colpito.

«Idiota!» rispose Loki, quasi sul punto di piangere.

 

 

Spiegazione: questo capitolo è un vero collage di riferimenti e persone, di cui non sono sicura siate tutti al corrente. Se volete una maggiore spiegazione cerco di farvi una sintesi della follia che mi ha colto quando ho scritto questa cosa stranissima.

1)Chi è Mefisto? È un personaggio della Marvel ed è molto banalmente, il Diavolo. La questione della corona è ispirata ad un avvenimento raccontato in Journey into Mistery (di cui non mi chiedete il numero perché non avrò mai la pazienza di andare a ricontrollare) in cui il Loki bambino entrava in possesso della corona di Mefisto, la quale genera incubi orribili. Ho cercato di far sembrare il tutto molto più simile ad una possessione demoniaca visto il soggetto in questione. Mi era parso giusto immaginandomi i vari re dell’inferno cristiano e pagano che si danno una mano. Essendoci di mezzo anche Loki con tutta la questione del dio degli inganni e del male… insomma, mi è parso simmetrico.

2)Loki che mangia il cuore ad Angrboða. Sono quasi sicura che tutti qui conoscano il mito dei tre figli di Loki, che trova un giorno un cuore cotto in una brace di una gigantessa (Angrboða appunto) e genera Fenrir, Hela e Jotmungard (il serpente che circonda il mondo). Tuttavia questo avvenimento non mi serve solo come “riferimento mitico” alla presenza dei tre suddetti mostri infernali. Spiegherò in altri capitoli. Inoltre a questo mito stavo pensando mentre scrivevo Disease, nel capitolo in cui Thor sogna che Loki gli mangia il cuore. Scrivendo questa scena ho riusato qualche parola che avevo già scritto in Disease. Non so, magari ora chi ha letto Disease si sente illuminato ahahah.

3)Leah. Personaggio di Journey Into Mistery che ha accompagnato spesso Loki versione bambino. È la mano di Hela, e non in senso metaforico (anche quello, ma non solo). È un personaggio che nasce dalla mano tagliata di Hela e muore una volta che Hela trova un modo per riavere la sua mano. L’ho immaginata in Illness più come un “Emanazione terrena” di Hela.

4)Thor che si ritrova nel limbo. Ecco questa è stata una vera stranezza che non sapevo sarebbe successa. Ha allungato di molto le mie prospettive sulla lunghezza della storia. Da adesso in avanti Thor si ritroverà a fronteggiare tre prove, anche quelle piene di riferimenti (fortunatamente interne alla storia quindi non dovrete sorbirvi tutta la mia spiegazione di nuovo). È un’idea che mi è sorta andando ad una mostra Egizia, dopo che sono stata un bel po’ a contemplare il libro dei morti. Non è un riferimento costante ma la mia prospettiva era quella.

 

 

**Capitolo** 19

 

Loki gli era davanti, piccolo e sottile come era stato una volta: i capelli neri e lunghi gli ricadevano davanti agli occhi rossi come rubini, il suo sguardo era incandescente. Thor rimase pietrificato sul posto: si rese conto di essere seduto a terra, nella neve. Ricordava benissimo quel momento, quello sguardo carico di disperazione, di… amore.

Quanto aveva dovuto amarlo per mandarlo via, per lasciarlo andare e rimanere da solo? Il suo cuore ebbe un singulto e si alzò in piedi, correndo ad abbracciarlo, strinse la sua testa nella mano e lo tenne a sé. Lo sentì irrigidirsi come un pezzo di marmo e incurvarsi all’indietro per sottrarsi ma Thor non lo lasciò. Era così strano, nuovo e al contempo antico sentirlo di nuovo contro di sé in quel modo, con quel suo corpo sottile così diverso dal suo e tuttavia perfetto. I suoi capelli avevano il profumo fresco dell’adolescenza. «Thor?» gli chiese ma lui aveva le lacrime agli occhi: come poteva spiegargli cosa stava succedendo?

Una parte di sé pensava che avrebbe potuto cambiare il passato, in quel momento, che se avesse avuto la forza di fare quello che voleva la sua vita sarebbe stata diversa. Si scostò da lui e lo guardò negli occhi, larghi, spaesati che lo scrutavano indecisi. Era il suo Loki: il giovane malizioso e testardo, l’altezzoso principe che condivideva con lui la vita, ed era il Loki prima della sua solitaria attraversata nelle tenebre.

Quel Loki non avrebbe dormito con un coltello sotto il cuscino, quel Loki non avrebbe fatto lo scalpo a Sif per poi bruciarle la testa, non avrebbe mangiato il cuore di Angrboða… non avrebbe ucciso.

«Stai bene?» il sole stava morendo dietro di lui e la sua testa mora era dorata dagli ultimi raggi del sole. Gli accarezzò il viso e lo sentì irrigidirsi, provare a scostarsi ma la sua presa era ferrea dietro la schiena. Ora non era più spaesato, era spaventato, i suoi occhi fremevano, le mani strette a pungo intorno alla pelliccia del suo vestito. Allontanava il viso dal suo.

Dopo aver perso il suo respiro caldo che si infrangeva sul viso Thor si accorse di quanto vicino gli era stato, così vicino da poterlo baciare muovendo un poco il collo e lo aveva spaventato.

A quell’età Loki lo avrebbe rifiutato? Quando gli era successo di cominciare a provare per lui quel… qualcosa di non precisamente definibile che condividevano? Quando si conoscevano oppure dopo? Se Loki avesse cominciato a desiderarlo solo una volta trovatosi solo… I suoi pensieri si infransero contro il muro delle possibilità scartate.

«Hai ragione» disse.

«Non ho detto niente»

«Ma hai ragione su tutto, tutto quello che stai pensando» Loki rimase allibito, le sue labbra si schiusero per la sorpresa. Le sue labbra così sottili, Thor le osservò e poggiò la fronte alla sua, più spaziosa. Lo sentì rabbrividire, di cosa non sapeva, ma sperava non di orrore. «Non posso fare ciò che voglio» strinse la presa delle sue dita intorno alla sua vita e chiuse gli occhi «Tu… davvero non immagini quanto vorrei poterti afferrare ora, zittirti e portarti con me. Potrei farlo facilmente, con una pressione maggiore potrei spezzarti in due»

Loki trattenne il respiro e si irrigidì ancora, muovendosi piano. Thor lo costrinse a non spostarsi e lo sentì sobbalzare, il suo fiato si fece più intenso, sentiva il cuore contro il suo petto battere più velocemente. Ora era terrorizzato.

«Non farlo» gli chiese piano. «Per favore non farlo» nonostante tutto la sua voce non era spezzata dall’emozione. Oh, il suo piccolo Loki! Come era bravo a mascherare quello che provava quando parlava! Eppure il suo corpo era sempre stato capace di raccontare a Thor la verità.

Lo lasciò e si separò di due passi. Lo guardò in faccia e lo vide corrucciato, il viso arrossato. «Voglio che tu rimanga con me» gli disse «Ma lo voglio adesso, lo volevo prima, lo vorrò in futuro… Non è un bisogno di te che dipende dal momento, dalla situazione. È un bisogno di te continuo, interrotto. Non ci sarà un momento della mia vita in cui non penserò a te»

Loki abbassò lo sguardo, per nascondere l’imbarazzo «Questo non è possibile»

«Sì. Lo è. Non mentire a me, è come farlo a te stesso. Anche tu mi penserai sempre»

Loki gli regalò una delle sue impagabile e più espressive occhiatacce di cui era capace «Non sei così importante»

«Lo sono» Thor era mortalmente serio, Loki se ne avvide e il suo sguardo tornò confuso. «E vorrei che tu ti ricordassi che tu lo sei altrettanto. Forse di più. Spero che tu non dubiterai mai di questo ma so che lo farai. So che penserai che io non ti voglia più, e che tu non ti sentirai degno di tornare nella mia vita. E so forse anche meglio che tutte le mie parole non serviranno a niente»

«Perché mi stai dicendo questo?»

«Perché, Loki a volte mi fai diventare una bestia. Un tipo di animale che non conosco e che non conosce nessuno. Ci sono volte in cui mi fai sorgere dei… pensieri, non so come chiamarli, che non farei mai se tu non ci fossi, o non fossi coinvolto»

Loki sospirò e si voltò a guardare l’orizzonte ormai con una sola piccola traccia del rosso del tramonto. «Lo sapevo… è per questo che non ti servo, starai meglio senza di me»

Thor fece un sorriso amaro che Loki non poté vedere «Questa, Loki, è la prima vera bugia che tu ti sia mai detto»

L’altro si voltò e lo osservò «Mento spesso, purtroppo per te. Non sono una brava persona»

«Lo so. Non mi importa»

«Dovrebbe!» Loki si stava innervosendo «Perché lo rendi così difficile? L’infanzia è finita e tu ed io dobbiamo crescere. Con me non diventeresti il Re che sei destinato ad essere, ecco la verità»

«E senza di me tu ti perderai, Loki» gli si strinse il cuore. Lo osservò in faccia, non vide traccia di cambiamento nei suoi occhi e realizzò: «Ma non ti importa»

Loki si voltò e smise di guardarlo. Qualcosa dentro Thor fremette, non era l’anima, forse ciò che componeva l’anima stessa, ogni parte di lui capace di provare qualcosa stava tremando. Abbassò lo sguardo, e strinse gli occhi.

Se secoli addietro fosse successo questo, se la loro conversazione fosse andata così avrebbe pianto disperatamente, non sarebbe stato capace di non piangere. Per altre parole, infatti, aveva pianto. Ma ora osservò la sua mano, bianca, pulita.

Non aveva mai pensato a quanto importate fosse stato quel momento per le loro vite, ma ora la consapevolezza – che Loki aveva avuto, ora lo capiva- gli piovve addosso.

Loki si era sacrificato per lui: aveva sacrificato la sua felicità e la sua vita gettandosi nell’oscurità che sapeva sarebbe stata lì ad aspettarlo per barattare la sua felicità con una vita sicura a Thor.

Mai come in vita sua si era sentito in colpa come in quel momento. Ogni volta che negli anni aveva ripensato a quel momento, si era dato dello stupido per non averlo costretto ad andare con lui in qualche modo, qualsiasi modo. Ora si sentiva doppiamente colpevole perché conosceva le implicazioni.

E nonostante la rabbia comprendeva che anche se avesse picchiato Loki, se gli avesse anche rotto ogni osso del corpo per portarlo con sé, inerme, gli avrebbe tolto ciò che a Loki stava più a cuore: la libertà. In ogni caso, la libertà di fare del male ad altri, di farlo più di ogni altro a sé stesso.

Il cielo sopra la sua testa si illuminò di mille colori del verde e del blu: l’aurora boreale sorse come se mille serpenti brillanti danzassero nel cielo. Tutta la sua vita era incentrata in quel punto: non quando era arrivato a Midgard, non quando aveva salvato Loki, quello era il prologo di ciò che sarebbe successo in seguito.

Lì erano diventati ciò che erano davvero: davanti a lui c’era Loki il principe dio degli inganni e lui era Thor il principe dio del tuono, lo erano come il primo mattone posto alla base era parte del muro. Se lo avesse portato con sé avrebbe reso Loki qualcun altro, e il _vero_ Loki, il _suo_ Loki, sarebbe stato distrutto dalle sue stesse mani.

«Thor» interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri «Mi dispiace»

«A me no» rispose lui alzando lo sguardo e sfilando dal bagaglio di Loki il pugnale: era quello che gli aveva regalato lui, era quello con cui avrebbe dormito la notte, era quello che lo avrebbe ferito al ballo, insieme a Jarnsaxa. Lo snudò con un suono metallico.

«Cosa vuoi fare?» Loki si avvicinò, allarmato.

Thor osservò il baluginio della lama sottile che rifletteva la luce verde dell’aurora e pensò che tutti, nella sua vita, gli avevano rinfacciato che aveva sbagliato a fare quello che aveva fatto: Loki stesso aveva detto che non avrebbero dovuto farlo… ma l’aveva detto solo una volta, con la voce e la bocca di una donna.

Ma la questione non era se avrebbe dovuto farlo oppure no… era se Loki davvero voleva. Si ferì il palmo della mano nello stesso modo che aveva già fatto una volta e si sorprese che con quel misero dolore Loki gli sarebbe entrato dentro, semplicemente così. Miseramente così.

Loki gli si avvicinò e gli prese la mano, sconvolto «Cosa fai?» Lo aveva fatto anche la prima volta. Thor per un attimo, sorrise e tese la mano.

«Fai un patto di sangue con me» _Fallo ancora._

Vide il bel viso di Loki inorridire e il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto di terrore ma non demorse «Fai un patto di sangue con me, ho detto» glielo stava ordinando. Ma Loki arretrava e lui avanzava di un passo ogni volta che l’altro si ritraeva. «Non sai quello di cui stai parlando, Thor»

«Lo so benissimo» insistette «Fallo»

«No» non lo disse fermamente, ma era spaventato. Thor gli mise in mano il pugnale, sporcandolo di sangue quando lo costrinse ad afferrarlo. «Di cosa hai paura?»

«Non puoi sapere come si evolveranno gli eventi»

«Non mi importa»

«Non sai se vorrai ancora che questo legame continui ad esistere…»

«Lo so. Lo so benissimo. Ti sto dicendo io, ora, che lo voglio. Adesso, in passato, in futuro e nella prossima vita. Lo voglio. Non lo rifiuterò mai» gli lasciò la mano e aggiunse «Se poi tu non mi vorrai più, allora non farlo. Se non sei sicuro, non farlo. Se non sei sicuro, vieni con me ad Asgard. Non ti odierò se mi dirai che non vuoi»

Gli occhi di Loki si allargarono, era traslucidi. Lo osservò e le sue pupille vagarono sul suo volto prima che facesse un sospiro disperato. «Thor» cominciò e la voce gli si incrinò «Non sarà mai possibile che io non ti voglia» si morse le labbra e quella lucentezza negli occhi si tradusse in una piccola lacrime che si condensò alla punta della palpebra e rimase intrappolata tra le ciglia. «Io non ti sono indispensabile, ma tu per me lo sei»

«Idiota!» sbottò Thor «Idiota, Idiota! Idiota!» gli si annodò lo stomaco. «Non è vero! Non ti permettere di pensarlo un’altra volta. Non è vero» ripeté.

Sapeva di star parlando con un’immagine di Loki che non era il vero Loki, che quello davanti a lui era una bella copia che serviva per l’illusione ma lo disse ugualmente: «Se avrai bisogno di qualcuno, ci sarò sempre io. Anche se dovessimo essere noi due a fare la guerra al mondo. Se nessuno ti crederà, io sarò dalla tua parte. Se pensi di star precipitando sarò lì a tenderti la mano. Se tutti ti odieranno ti prometto su me stesso, su questo momento, sulle Norne, suo ogni cosa che sia santo e vero a questo mondo che non smetterò di amarti. Mai. Se tu farai altrettanto, stringi la mia mano» allungò il braccio dove il taglio stava sanguinando ancora ma molto poco rispetto a poco prima.

Loki strinse le labbra e annuì, energicamente, quella lacrima sospesa tra le ciglia gli cadde sul viso. Si tagliò la mano la strinse alla sua, intrecciando forte le dita.

 

Ma non sentì mai il calore del palmo di Loki che si congiungeva al suo. L’immagine sparì come se non fosse mai esistita. Thor rimase con la mano alzata davanti al nulla, in una grande sala di pietra. La prima cosa che sentì fu dolore. Davanti a lui non c’era più Loki, c’era Fenrir. Il lupo aveva gli occhi rossi e stava ringhiando, la coda dritta dietro di lui, ma non appena Thor abbassò la mano, il mastino infernale si ammansì. Guaì piano e si scostò, ponendosi al lato della stanza e acquattandosi, pacifico. Aveva fatto la guardia ad una porta, che si schiuse con uno schiocco non appena Thor vi posò lo sguardo.

Comprese di aver passato la prova a cui era stato sottoposto, qualsiasi fosse stata.

Ancora con il fiatone con un tremendo sconvolgimento nel cuore si incamminò verso la seconda porta. Prima di entrarvi, guadò per un’ultima volta il lupo che lo osservava con sguardo intelligente e le orecchie tese. Guaì come ad incoraggiarlo e il dio del Tuono oltrepassò la seconda soglia.

 

*

 

C’era chiasso. Un tremendissimo chiasso. Thor si chiuse le mani sulle tempie e rimase ugualmente assordato. Uno strano aggeggio camminava su una strada nera, in mezzo a palazzi di vetro. Addosso, Thor non aveva più i suoi vestiti. Aveva delle strane braghe di un tessuto ruvido e blu e una casacca rossa.

«Ti senti bene?» gli chiese una voce conosciuta.

Si voltò, spaventato e vide Loki, sulle scale davanti alla porta, con delle chiavi in mano. Sembrava un essere umano: la carnagione era chiara ma rosea e gli occhi di un blu intenso, ma non quello straordinario che era solito avere. I capelli lunghi erano raccolti dietro la schiena, ricadevano su una blusa squadrata, una sciarpa verde e dorata gli ornava il collo. «Loki?» chiese Thor, confuso.

L’altro lo guardò preoccupato «Cos’hai? Devo preoccuparmi?» scese dai gradini e lo osservò profondamente in viso. «Hai fatto colazione stamattina?»

«Sì» rispose automaticamente, senza sapere come.

«Mmm» fece dubbioso l’altro. Lo prese per mano e lo condusse sulle scale, pronto ad aprire la porta. Thor si allarmò e si guardò in torno, ma vide che nessuno dei passanti umani faceva caso a loro due che si tenevano per mano. Attraversarono porta e Thor capì che si trattava di una casa umana, per quanto strana sembrasse rispetto a quelle che conosceva lui.

Loki depose le chiavi dentro una ciotola di vetro colorato e si tolse il soprabito, continuando a guardarlo «Forse è il caso che ti prepari un thè. Sei pallido, ti faranno bene un po’ di zuccheri»

«Cosa?» commentò Thor senza aver capito una parola di quello che l’altro aveva detto. Usava strane parole. Si guardava intorno: una piccola scala che portava al piano di sopra, un corridoio che si intuiva portasse verso la cucina.

«Oh, cavolo stai proprio male» gli sorrise Loki e lo afferrò di nuovo portandolo con sé, oltre il corridoio, facendolo sedere poi su una poltrona color senape dall’aspetto comodo e morbido. «Se inizi a sentirti male avvisami. Intanto cerco il numero del dottore» sorrise in modo condiscendente e mise dell’acqua dentro una piccola pentola che poggiò poi sul fuoco, mentre gli lanciava delle veloci occhiate. «Ti ricordi dov’è il numero, sulla rubrica?»

«Vicino al telefono, nel cassetto della scrivania» rispose senza pensare Thor, ammutolendo subito dopo, non comprendendo da dove fossero arrivate quelle parole che aveva pronunciato, che comunque sembrarono rassicurare Loki che sparì oltre una porta secondaria.

Thor si alzò e lo seguì, lo vide chino su un tavolo a sfogliare un quaderno pieno di nomi e numeri. «Non c’è bisogno che tu chiami il dottore, sto bene» disse «Non preoccuparti per me»

Loki lo scrutò più a fondo e poi chiuse il libro «Cosa ti è preso?»

«Niente, avevo solo un po’ di mal di testa» sorrise e indicò il salotto «Torniamo di là, dai»

L’altro annuì e con lui si andò a sedere sul divano color senape, pendant con la poltroncina. «Forse a lavoro ti sei stancato troppo» commentò «Te lo dico sempre di non stare troppo sotto il sole e mettere il cappello» si sporse in avanti e gli aggiustò i capelli «Sei troppo bianco e biondo per sopportare il sole»

«Lo sono molto più di te» rispose Thor con un mezzo sorriso e Loki ridacchiò «Non è quello che uno direbbe dopo quello che è successo a Bali»

«Ero sopraffatto. Mi avevi stroncato»

«O cielo, allora sono davvero un pessimo fidanzato» si sporse in avanti e gli diede un bacio lieve prima di alzarsi e andare a spegnere il fuoco sul quale l’acqua bolliva. Thor osservò la sua schiena allungarsi verso la mensola per prendere una scatoletta di legno. «Che gusto preferisci? Ginseng o Ginger?»

«Tu che dici?»

«Vada per il Ginseng. Mette più energie» si voltò un attimo e gli sorrise.

Thor rimase seduto, sporto in avanti a guardarlo armeggiare con taste e bustine. Era intimamente felice: aveva capito quello che stava succedendo. Era una vita diversa da quella che avevano vissuto. Lui era un tale umano che probabilmente lavorava come bracciante, una nullità. E Loki, che forse aveva un altro nome, un’altra storia, era con lui. Vivevano insieme una vita normale in una città umana, una vita umana e breve. Si aprì in un sorriso quando lo vide andare contro di lui con una tazza quadrata nella mano, porgendogliela.

Era un’altra vita, e mentre tendeva la mano si chiese come, cosa fosse successo per riportarli insieme, in un universo diverso e nuovo tra miliardi di miliardi di esseri, come si fossero ritrovati.

E mentre sfiorava le sue dita per prendere la bevanda sentì il rumore familiare di un bambino che piangeva. Loki si distrasse e guardò in alto, verso le scale. «Vado io» disse velocemente, lasciandolo lì. Lo sentì salire le scale e iniziare a parlottare piano con qualcun altro.

Thor si alzò e, decisamente sconvolto, lasciò la tazza sul marmo della penisola e andò verso il corridoio, intenzionato a scoprire chi era il bambino che stava piangendo, ma non appena pose un piede oltre la cucina si trovò in un luogo completamente diverso.

 

Ora era in un turbinio di persone che ballavano sull’erba. Riconosceva quel posto: erano i giardini di Fensalir. Si voltò e vide che suo padre ballava con Frigga, Sif roteava insieme a Fandral.

«Cosa fai qui immobile?» era una voce che rideva. Si voltò e si trovò davanti Loki. La sua pelle era blu, era vestito come uno Jotun, ma diversamente dalla moda che conosceva Thor: erano abiti di Jotunheim non di Midgard. Loki ridacchiò e gli afferrò la mano.

Thor rimase immobile, sconvolto ma Loki lo tirò con più forza sbottando: «Non fare l’idiota come tuo solito» e lo costrinse ad andare con lui al centro della festa. «Cosa fai?!» gli chiese, sconvolto.

Loki lo guardò con sguardo altezzoso e ruotò le spalle «Invito il principe a ballare, mi pare ovvio. Vuoi dire di no?» _Come se te lo lasciassi fare_ , era il necessario sottotitolo. Thor si guardò intorno e nessuno sembrava imbarazzato o sconvolto dalla faccenda.

Si rifiutava di pensare che quella potesse essere una delle loro vite, era troppo assurdo: passi un’esistenza mortale, ma non certo una in cui Asgard avrebbe accettato un comportamento simile. «Io…» cominciò.

«Ti senti a disagio?» commentò con uno sguardo complice e malizioso Loki. Intorno a loro Æsir e Vanir continuavano a ballare, ignorandoli. «Posso comprenderlo» Loki fece un passo verso di lui, seguendo il ritmo della musica, come se già stesse cominciando a ballare. «Comprendo il motivo» sogghignò «Un semplice principe che viene invitato a ballare da un Re… insomma, farebbe onore a chiunque. Se è il mio titolo che ti mette a disagio, Thor, ecco» Si sfilò la corona di ghiaccio dal capo e la pose sulla testa di una ballerina che gli passò vicino la quale la ricevette, sconvolta. «Va meglio se sono un semplice Jotun? O ti senti troppo a disagio perché poi sarei un essere inferiore?» continuò a ridere.

Thor lo osservò strabuzzando gli occhi «Re?»

«Oh, andiamo» Loki sbuffò e gli prese la mano «Sono stanco di questa pagliacciata, facciamolo questo primo ballo e poi andiamo a parlare con la delegazione di Freyj, mi ha assillato tutto il giorno»

Thor si fece trascinare dal vortice delle danze, lui e Loki perfettamente incastonati nella scena, come fosse completamente normale. Lo teneva per un braccio quando la fanciulla bionda che aveva ricevuto la corona di ghiaccio si avvicinò per la coreografia della danza e tese con un sorriso imbarazzato la corona di nuovo a Loki il quale la prese con una mano e poi, compiendo un arco con la mano la posò sulla testa di Thor stesso, ridendo della sua espressione sconvolta «La preferisci in metallo? Il ghiaccio è troppo freddo per la tua povera testa?»

Scoppiò a ridere, e la sua risata era genuina. La danza finì e Loki gli fece segno di andarsi a sedere mentre lui andava a parlare con Freyj, esattamente come lo ricordava.

Thor si lasciò cadere su una sedia, sconvolto. Loki non era l’unico Jotun presente alla festa. Ne erano molti, e non erano mascherati da un aspetto Æsir, erano veri giganti con gli occhi rossi e le corna arrotolate sulla testa. E c’erano anche nani ed Elfi che parlavano in pace tra loro. Era un mondo diverso e pacifico. Pacificato da cosa?

Osservò Loki che metteva sul viso la sua maschera da gentile conversatore e cominciava a parlare affabilmente con la delegazione.

Allora si tolse la corona di ghiaccio dalla testa e la riconobbe: era proprio quella che anche Laufey aveva usato indossare. E l’aveva Loki. Ma quando alzò lo sguardo non era più una festa danzante quella che aveva davanti a sé.

 

 

Era una cena. «Caro, metti le armi giù dal tavolo» disse Frigga. Thor si rese conto allora di avere Mjollnir in mano e lo abbassò, rimettendolo alla cintura. Stava cenando con i suoi genitori: sua madre era vicino ad Odino il quale stava raccontando qualcosa di apparentemente importante che lei ascoltava. Davanti a loro un cinghiale arrosto, speziato. Un piatto tipico.

Poi non appena cominciava a chiedersi perché si trovasse lì si aprirono le porte ed entrò Loki, con un libro in mano e i capelli in disordine, scombinati dal vento. «Sei in ritardo» disse severamente Odino.

«Perdonami, padre. Freyja mi ha trattenuto» rispose Loki, sedendosi di fianco a lui e tenendo il libro sulle ginocchia, mentre iniziava a servirsi. Vide che Thor lo guardava a bocca aperta e gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Cos’hai da guardare come un idiota?»

«Loki, non parlare così a tuo fratello» rispose Frigga, con fermezza.

Fu Frigga che Thor poi cominciò a guardare a bocca aperta. “Fratello?” si chiese. _Come è mai stato possibile?_ Loki suo fratello di sangue. Dopo un lungo attimo di sconvolgimento rimase entusiasta. Voleva dire che l’aveva avuto vicino per tutta una vita. Lo osservò di sottecchi mentre mangiava, apparendo il semplice e normalissimo Loki. Lui in effetti si era accorto della sua insistenza e a sua volta aveva cominciato a guardarlo. Dopo che ebbe finito di mangiare si pulì elegantemente le labbra e si alzò «Bene, vi lascio, ero concentrato sullo studio di un incantesimo»

«Dovresti smettere di studiare quella roba e cominciare a prendere in mano un’arma»

Thor rimase offeso da quell’affermazione e poi si accorse di essere stato lui a pronunciarla. Loki lo guardò prima freddamente e poi fece un sorriso strano, uno di quelli che non gli aveva mai rivolto, e gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene: era una maschera. Era una delle maschere di Loki che ora stava usando con lui «Sono stato indegno di Mjollnir, fratello, questo non vuol dire che sia legittimo risolvere i problemi a martellate»

E poi come una vera pugnalata nel petto, lo vide andare via, ma prima che si girasse completamente nascondendosi alla vista, eccolo lì, per un brevissimo attimo che per Thor fu eterno: odio. Fu un attimo solo e gli congelò il sangue. Eppure Loki stava ancora sorridendo ma lo odiava, era invidioso che avesse preso lui il Martello. Ma era suo fratello.

Se ne andò richiudendosi le porte dietro di sé e Thor rimase pietrificato. Allora non era vero. Non era vero che sarebbero stati insieme in ogni vita. Non era vero che sarebbe stato dalla sua parte in ogni vita. Si alzò anche lui, in fermento.

«Dove vai, Thor? Non devi prepararti per la cerimonia?» chiese Odino.

«Cosa?» chiese senza comprendere Thor «La cerimonia?»

«Per la tua nomina di erede» commentò suo padre seccato. «Sii puntuale e non fare stupidaggini. Ci saranno tutti gli Æsir di Asgard»

«Ah, sì, certo» Perché una nomina come erede? Chi altri ci sarebbe stato? E comprese: Se Loki era suo fratello voleva dire che avevano preso in considerazione anche lui come futuro Padre Tutto, ma era stato scartato. «Ci sarà Loki»

«Come ovvio che sia, parteciperà. Vedrai la rabbia gli passerà» disse sua madre «Spero»

Thor guardò di nuovo le porte che si erano chiuse dietro Loki. Avrebbero celebrato la sua gloria come il fallimento di Loki. Oh, questo l’avrebbe distrutto. Non c’era nulla di peggio per Loki che sentirsi inadeguato. Ma non capiva. Non capiva come era possibile che fosse suo fratello.

«Thor, che fai lì in piedi? Vai»

«Sì, madre» Ma Frigga indicava un’altra porta la seconda uscita, dall’altra parte rispetto a dov’era andato Loki.

Era quella la sua prova, comprese. Era la sua seconda prova, ma non capiva cosa fosse meglio fare. Cosa significava? Era una realtà vera? O erano tutte illusioni che non si sarebbero mai avverate? Doveva inseguire Loki o andarsene?

«Figliolo?»

Aveva un tempo limitato, anche, comprese. La scelta era Loki o non Loki? Oppure era un altro tipo di scelta? Non capiva, non capiva e suo padre lo stava rimproverando nel mentre, che diceva che doveva decidersi ad andare, che doveva sbrigarsi, che il tempo stava finendo.

Si guardò allora la mano, bianca, pulita, senza traccia di nessuna cicatrice. Non aveva Loki sulla pelle, l’aveva nel sangue come vero fratello. A volte aveva sperato che lo fossero davvero, quando ancora era su Midgard, quindi era sbagliato? Non avrebbe dovuto volerlo per sé?

No. Non era possibile. Si rifiutò di pensare che Loki l’avrebbe odiato. Infondo era quello che gli aveva detto, da piccoli nella foresta: gli aveva detto che l’odiava. Quella maledetta sera prima di Angrboða e prima della guerra, Loki aveva detto che lo odiava, che odiava che fosse così importante per lui.

Lui era sempre stato incline ad odiarlo. Era stato l’unico a farlo seriamente. Lo odiava anche in questa vita? Bene, avrebbe dimostrato il contrario. Ogni volta che gli era capitato di demolire l’odio di Loki aveva dovuto attraversare dolore e sangue, e quella era una vita dove aveva lasciato accumulare in Loki tanto e troppo odio ma non era possibile che non gli volesse anche bene, tra l’odio che poteva provare. Era suo fratello. Ne avrebbe pagato il prezzo, ne era certo. Avrebbe sofferto disperatamente ma avrebbe riscattato quell’odio come aveva sempre fatto. Il destino era stato troppo accanito su di loro per non permettergli di avere Loki in ogni sua vita.

Quindi si voltò e si diresse verso la seconda porta. Avrebbe scelto di fare la cerimonia davanti all’assemblea riunita degli asgardiani e poi avrebbe dimostrato a suo fratello che era diverso dall’uomo che odiava e che il suo odio non era altro che un cancro che consumava il suo cuore. A costo di precipitare dal Bifrost, l’avrebbe fatto.

Aprì la porta e si trovò di nuovo dentro un salone di pietra del limbo. Intorno a lui c’era un immenso serpente. Lo riconobbe, era il mostro che aveva accompagnato Leah all’accampamento insieme a Fenrir. Era una specie di drago che si mordeva la coda davanti ad una porta. Il mostro si mosse e alzò la testa, fissandolo con occhi di brace. Poi strisciò sibilando e si fece da parte, lasciando libero lo spazio per accedere alla terza porta, ora schiusa.

Diversamente da prima, Thor era deciso. La prima prova l’aveva provato emotivamente, la seconda l’aveva reso reattivo e attento, agguerrito. Poteva farcela, lo sapeva. Con una più forte risoluzione nel cuore oltrepassò la porta mentre il serpente gli sibilava contro e andò dall’altra parte.

Era stato sicuro di potercela fare, almeno fino a quando non vide la scena che gli si parò davanti agli occhi.

 

 

**Capitolo** 20

 

C’era lui: un altro Thor esattamente uguale a lui, in tutto e per tutto, se non fosse stato per uno sguardo più duro, più freddo. Lo stava guardando con espressione distante. Lo vide entrare nella sala: era la sala del trono di Asgard, ma non era quella dorata e imponente che ricordava: era diroccata, le colonne crollate, il cielo notturno illuminato da mille stelle era la volta sopra le loro teste.

Il falso Thor lo vide e poi si voltò, spostandosi appena e rivelando dietro di sé Loki. Era il dio degli inganni con il mantello verde e il casco che sedeva sul trono che era stato dei suoi padri e dei suoi nonni. Stava sogghignando, in una mano teneva fermamente Gungnir, la lancia di Odino, e incrociava le gambe, poggiando il mento sulla mano, sopra uno degli imponenti braccioli d’oro.

«Cosa vuol dire?» chiese, confuso.

L’altro Thor si voltò a guardarlo ed alzò il martello, un finto Mjollnir che scintillò appena, minaccioso nella sua mano «Ha ucciso tutti»

«Cosa? No. Non è possibile»

«Guarda tu stesso» rispose il finto Thor, indicando dietro di lui. Il dio del Tuono si voltò e saltò indietro, inorridito. Ai suoi piedi giacevano sua madre e suo padre, in un mare di sangue. Sopra di loro, i suoi amici. Oltre, come in una scia macabra e terribile il grande salone era coperto di cadaveri rossi ammassati gli uni sugli altri. «No…» disse voltandosi di nuovo, disgustato. «No, non è possibile… è un ’illusione!»

«È ciò che è successo. È ciò che succederà» gli rispose il sé stesso freddo e fasullo. «Succederà per lui: distruggerà tutto quello che ami».

«No» rispose «Non ci credo. Non è capace di fare una cosa del genere… lui…»

«Lo hai visto» risposte fermamente l’altro sé stesso «Lo hai visto quando ha staccato a mani nude la testa dell’elfo Aeltri. Lo hai sentito quando ha ammesso che ha ucciso. Ti ha confidato che era malvagio. Questo era il suo disegno. Era a questo che mirava. Voleva uccidere tutti, voleva il tuo posto. La sua è solo invidia»

«Allora perché non sei morto?» disse a sé stesso «Perché non ha ucciso anche te?»

«Non era lui a dover ucciderci»

«No!»

«Sì» rispose il calmo e inquietante Thor «È questo quello a cui tutto ci porterà. Non esiste la salvezza, non esiste l’accettazione. Loki brucerà il mondo per dimostrarti che può farlo. E sarà colpa tua»

Thor scosse la testa e voltò lo sguardo ma dovunque si voltava vedeva cadaveri intorno ai suoi piedi «Non è vero!»

«Colpa tua che non l’hai fermato. Colpa tua che non hai voluto vedere quella scintilla di distruzione che aveva negli occhi, sei stato tu a sfidarlo a massacrare il mondo. Noi dobbiamo fermarlo»

«Chi sei tu?!»

«Sono te» l’altro si avvicinò «Sono il te che può farlo. Sono il noi che ucciderà Loki»

«Non te lo lascerò fare!»

«Ha ucciso tutti i nostri. Ogni persona che amavi»

«Non è vero!»

«Lo è» rispose l’altro senza alterarsi «E io sono nato per fermarlo e per ucciderlo. Siamo entrambi nati per farlo»

«Tu» cominciò Thor «Non esisti. Tutto questo non è reale. Loki non ha ucciso tutte queste persone, lui» e indicò il dio malvagio seduto sul trono insanguinato «Non è reale e tu nemmeno!»

«Sono reale quanto lo sei tu» rispose l’altro Thor. «Sono la parte di te che vuole ucciderlo»

Thor fu tentato di ridergli in faccia «Non esiste. TU non esisti. Non c’è nessuna parte di me che vuole ucciderlo!»

«C’è» insistette l’altro avvicinandosi a lui «Tu vuoi farlo. Vuoi sentire la vita scivolare dalle tue dita mentre lo soffochi sotto di te. Vuoi vedere il suo sangue sgorgare dalle ferite che gli aprirai a morsi, sulla pelle»

«No. No, no no. No!»

«Vuoi ucciderlo, Thor. Vuoi ucciderlo perché tu, più di tutti lo odi»

Thor allargò le palpebre e rimase sconvolto. Quella era un’orrenda menzogna che non poteva essere la sua terza prova. Non era possibile e basta! La sua vita, le sue scelte l’avevano dimostrato. Le sue prove ne erano testimoni. «Non lo odio! Non potrei mai!»

Il sé stesso annerito dall’odio e dalla vendetta gli si avvicinò e lo afferrò portandolo a girare lo sguardo verso il Loki ancora seduto sul trono che lo guardava dall’alto in basso, sardonico. Rideva.

«Lui è la tua dannazione. Lui è il simbolo della prigione che hai vissuto. Era il tuo carceriere, era il tuo personale servitore fuori la grata. Era lì per ingannarti, per farti credere di vivere una vita felice a Midgard. Ti sorrideva e ti entrava dentro come una cancrena. Come un parassita che ti sussurra all’orecchio la complicità. È stato solo un diversivo. Siamo uno strumento per raggiungere il fine, ci ha buttati lontano, se ne è andato perché non gli serviamo perché ride del nostro amore. Tiene in mano il nostro cuore e lo rifiuta. Non ci vuole. Non ti vorrà mai, Thor»

«Smettila… non…»

Si sentiva confuso e non riusciva a pensare. Il sé stesso che gli sussurrava all’orecchio gli afferrò il petto, mettendo il pugno sul suo cuore «Lo senti, non è vero? Lo senti dentro come una malattia che ti corrode ogni corda del cuore. Te lo senti nelle vene, nel sangue che scorre. Ti entra dentro e ti fa a pezzi perché questo è il suo posto, si sente in diritto di distruggerci, perché non gli interessa. Si è insidiato con le sue parole e con i suoi occhi sgranati dentro di te e ora ti divora dall’interno. Ti trattiene e tira dentro l’oscurità, ti allontana da tutti, rende chiunque non sia lui un nemico. È la tua droga. Non avresti bisogno di respirare, non avresti bisogno di mangiare, ti basterebbe lui che ti guardi e tu cadresti ai suoi piedi, a baciare la strada che cammina!»

Lo spinse in giù e Thor finì in ginocchio contro le scale del trono, ai piedi di Loki, mentre il sé stesso oscuro, arrabbiato lo tratteneva per i capelli costringendolo a rimanere a terra. «No!»

«Perché saresti capace di tutto per lui, perché si è annidato dentro ogni altro pensiero, come un’altra essenza nella tua testa, come la tua ossessione!»

«Non è vero… non è vero…»

«Vuoi sapere perché gli altri sono morti?» l’altro sé stesso gli sussurrò ancora all’orecchio «Vuoi sapere perché noi no?»

«No, no, no… non dirlo…»

«Perché li abbiamo uccisi noi» sussurrò l’altro in risposta, alzando lo sguardo su Loki e lasciando ai suoi piedi Mjollnir sporco di sangue. «No!»

«Li abbiamo uccisi noi per dargli ciò che lui desiderava. Tua madre, tuo padre, i tuoi migliori amici. Hanno gridato e ti hanno implorato, ti hanno avvertito di vedere dov’era il vero nemico. Era dentro la tua testa»

«Sono ancora dentro la tua testa» era Loki a parlare. Era la sua voce infantile, quella da bambino, quella cristallina che aveva avuto il primo giorno su Midgard. «Non puoi farmi uscire, Thor. Non puoi. Sarò qui per sempre»

«Sei il suo braccio armato, non vedi?» era ancora sé stesso a parlare «Sei il suo cane da caccia al guinzaglio, pronto a scattare per difenderlo da chiunque. Non potevi ribellarti, è dentro il tuo sangue! Batte insieme al tuo cuore, vive con il tuo respiro, sopravvive con il tuo amore. Lo ami e lui ti farà sprofondare nel baratro e tu lo odi per questo. Lo odi perché non vuole più andarsene dalla tua vita, non vuole morire da solo»

«Non farmi morire, Thor. Non farmi morire. Non voglio» Il Loki bambino piangeva nella sua testa, seduto alle sponde del lago ghiacciato vicino al quale avevano combattuto, quello dove lo aveva lasciato prima di venire rapito. Era il piccolo Loki con le lacrime agli occhi terrorizzato dal suo stesso odio.

«Ti distruggerà» continuava a dirgli il sé stesso che lo teneva ancora fermamente a terra «E tu distruggerai il resto. Non puoi evitarlo. È nella tua natura. Tu sei il distruttore dei Nove Regni»

«No… no basta, basta ti prego…»

Gli mise in mano il pugnale di Loki e lo rialzò da terra. Davanti a loro non c’era il Loki diabolico sul trono, ma il Loki bambino, uno scricciolo piccolo seduto alla sedia del tavolo da pranzo di Midgard che era immensa e Loki sembrava così piccolo, così terrorizzato. Lo guardava piangendo.

«Fallo»

«Per favore no…» rispose il bambino.

«Sei tu o lui, Thor» gli disse l’altro sé stesso, spingendolo avanti «Tu o Loki. Non smetterai mai di essere dipendente da lui, perché non sei una sola persona, non ti è possibile vivere da solo senza di lui,» continuò l’altro «Continuerai ad amarlo e continuerai ad odiarlo per questo. Perché non ti libererai mai da lui, ti tiene avvinto con questa immagine di sé stesso e tu non potrai scappare, se non con la morte. La tua o la sua»

«Non voglio morire, non voglio morire» piangeva in litania il piccolo Loki, rannicchiato contro la sedia «Non farmi male!»

«No… non è vero… non è vero!»

«Ah no?» era questa volta la voce matura di Loki a parlargli. Thor si voltò e lo vide, il posto era diverso. Era la camera che aveva occupato quando era stato ad Asgard. Era quasi svestito, dentro la vasca da bagno, e c’era l’altro Thor vicino che incombeva sopra di lui, stringendo i bordi della vasca di bronzo. «Non è vero? Non ti ricordi?»

«Io ti ho visto» rispose il vero Thor al falso Loki «Quella volta ti ho visto per ciò che sei veramente e tu hai visto me!»

«Tu hai visto il mio amore che altro non era che odio» rispose il falso Loki, attirando verso di sé il falso Thor «Ti ho detto che voglio cancellarti dalla mia vita e che tu continui ad esistere, imperterrito. Non ti voglio. Ogni volta che mi allontano, pretendi di venire a riprendermi. Ma non ti voglio»

«Hai fatto il patto con me! Ti avevo detto di non farlo se non volevi!»

«L’ho fatto perché tu mi hai costretto, perché tu avevi bisogno di una dimostrazione. E io avevo bisogno che tu la smettessi e te ne andassi» e così dicendo estrasse da dietro le schiena un secondo pugnale, identico al suo e lo puntò alla gola del finto Thor «Se non vuoi morire, allora alla fine, ti ucciderò io»

«No! Stai mentendo spudoratamente e stai mentendo a me! Lo sai che non ti crederò»

«Siamo io o te, Thor. Finisce solo così. O muore uno di noi due, o bruceremo il mondo insieme» rispose Loki sporgendosi verso il falso sé stesso «E io voglio bruciare e poi vederti in cenere» alzò il pugnale e stava per tagliare la gola alla copia di Thor.

Il dio del tuono si precipitò in avanti e lo fermò prima che potesse calare il colpo, ma caddero indietro su una superfice fredda e congelata, di neve fredda.

«Tu e tuo padre potete finire a marcire in Hel! È solo colpa vostra! È tutta colpa di Odino e tu, stramaledetto figlio perfetto, dovevi morire prima di nascere!» era il piccolo Loki che lo prendeva a pugni nella radura congelata di Midgard.

«Mi fai ribrezzo, figlio di Odino. Io ti odio»

Quelle parole bruciavano come la prima volta che le aveva sentite, secoli prima. Quell’espressione sul suo volto, quel timbro della voce: lo odiava, lo odiava davvero con ogni fibra del suo corpo. Poteva cancellare un tale odio così radicato? Non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo, Loki ancora adesso lo odiava e allo stesso tempo lo amava. Le due cose non si escludevano.

«Ti odio» gli rispose, a denti stretti «Per le norne, ti odio anche io! Lasciami in pace! Lasciami stare, vattene dalla mia vita! Ritornatene nell’antro disperato da cui sei uscito!» gli intimava di andarsene, ma lo tratteneva, lo tratteneva sempre più vicino a sé. «Ti odio! Quanto ti odio! Mi hai fatto un male che non meritavo! Non meritavo di soffrire tanto! Non meritavo di rimanere da solo! Non meritavo che mi lasciassi! Se non mi volevi non avresti dovuto accettarmi dall’inizio!»

 Lo calciò via e quando si rialzò per inseguirlo era davanti alla porta della sua camera di Asgard a sbattere violentemente la mano contro il legno dorato «Se mi volevi perché mi hai respinto? Perché stare con Angrboða? Perché tornare su Jotunheim!?» sfondò la porta e si ritrovò invece nella navetta di Surtur in fiamme che stava cadendo a pezzi, Loki vestito di bianco che si difendeva da lui con una lancia dorata.

«Perché? Perché semplicemente non voler rimanere felici? Perché mi odi così tanto da volermi veder soffrire, razza di mostro?» lo colpì in faccia e quando Loki arretrò andò a sbattere contro la libreria della capanna di Jarnsaxa, in mezzo al bosco. «Perché mentirmi, quando io non ho mai smesso nemmeno una volta di fare tutto ciò che volevi? Per seguire la tua volontà che mi è sempre sembrata giusta ho allontanato tutti, ho allontanato la felicità! Perché dimostrarmi amore quando invece volevi solo ferirmi?!»

«Perché salvarmi, allora?» era il Loki bambino che parlava dietro di lui, in piedi sulla tavola dei commensali Islandesi, quasi nudo e ornato di sonagli d’oro. «Perché venire a salvarmi se mi odiavi anche tu?»

«Perché…» Thor si fermò, il fiatone e la rabbia ancora che turbinava dentro il petto ma la mente più chiara. Perché? Troppi Perché nella sua vita. «Perché volevo che tu fossi felice»

Si accasciò a terra, in ginocchio «Voglio solo che tu sia felice, e ho paura! Una paura, paura tremenda che la tua felicità dipenda solo dalla mia infelicità»

Si coprì il viso con le mani e quasi singhiozzò. «Ti odio perché ti amo e non riesco ad aggiustare le cose. Le mie braccia non bastano a sostenere questo peso. Il mio amore non è abbastanza. Se non ci sei anche tu ad aiutarmi… crollerò ai tuoi piedi e tu smetterai di amarmi perché non sono stato abbastanza. Non sarò mai abbastanza per te» guardò di nuovo in alto e lo vide, il piccolo bambino che aveva orami salvato, bloccato in quel momento della sua vita piena di infelicità.

«Ho paura perché non sarò più capace di salvarti di nuovo se tu non vuoi che lo faccia. E ti odio perché mi hai dato questa responsabilità quel giorno, quando siamo scappati dalle mura di quelle città, ma io non posso farcela. E tu non mi stai aiutando. Se decidi di cadere nel baratro invece di aggrapparti a me, cadrò insieme a te»

Guardò il pugnale che aveva davanti e lo allontanò da sé facendolo scivolare sulla pietra fredda, come offerta alla divinità che Loki rappresentava. «Eppure sono così miserevole che anche bruciare il mondo insieme va bene. Va bene fin tanto che sono con te. Il resto non importa perché il resto non sopravvivrà. Noi due sì»

Alzò lo sguardo e non trovò Loki in alto a guardarlo, ma Leah che lo osservava con sguardo tirato. Tra loro nessun pugnale. Erano in una delle sale del limbo. Lei era appoggiata ad una porta e leggermente si spostò per aprirla. Rimase lì a guardarlo, mentre Thor si rialzava e a fatica camminava verso quella soglia e la oltrepassava. Dall’altra parte ce ne era un’altra molto più ampia, somigliava alla sala del trono di Asgard. In fondo, Hela, imponente e terribile sedeva sul suo scranno e lo guardava con occhi fiammeggianti.

Thor arrivò ai suoi piedi, traballante, ogni passo gli costò una vita intera. Si accasciò a terra mentre tutte le sue energie gli fluivano via dal corpo. «Dov’è…» chiese «Dov’è Loki?»

«Non sta superando la sua prova» rispose Hela dietro di lui, mentre guardava una porta speculare a quella da dove Thor era uscito «Morirà»

Thor fremette e guardò Hela «Ti prego. Ti prego lascialo libero»

«Se non passerà la prova, rimarrà nel Limbo in eterno. Non c’è altro modo per uscire.» rispose con voce tonante la regina dei morti.

«Invece c’è» rispose Thor cercando di rimettersi in piedi, con difficoltà. «Non lascerò Loki qui»

«Non potrai salvarlo. Tu stesso hai ammesso di non poterlo fare» rispose la dea, freddamente, immobile come una statua.

«Se lui vorrà essere salvato, allora ci riuscirò» e così, nel modo più umiliante della sua vita si trascinò fino alla porta di Loki e la passò, al contrario, vendendo risucchiato da un vortice di immagini che lo confuse, quella poca vita che aveva ancora nel corpo che rischiava di abbandonarlo.

«Loki…» disse con voce flebile «Loki…» chiamò un po’ più forte. Si trovò così in piedi in una sala. Era una sala del tutto simile a quelle che aveva attraversato fino a quel momento: ma era circondata da sedie. Su di esse era seduto Loki. C’era Loki ovunque ma erano tanti diversi Loki, vestiti in modo diverso, con espressioni diverse, in posizioni diverse, in periodi diversi della loro vita. Thor si guardò intorno e ne contò troppi, tanti che gli fecero male alla vista.

«Oh» disse una vocina.

Thor si voltò e vide un esserino. Era una creaturina piccola piccola, che a malapena si reggeva sulle gambine sottili. Aveva la pelle blu e gli occhi rossi spalancati, si teneva le mani sul petto, strette strette tra le dita, e si guardava intorno, con gli occhi terrorizzati, continuando a rimirare le figure che la osservavano e si voltava, sull’orlo di cedere e di crollare a terra per la disperazione e il terrore.

Non lo vedeva.

Thor comprese che era Loki, davanti a lui, così piccolo come non l’aveva mai visto, quasi appena cosciente di sé stesso, che appena comprendeva cosa significava stare al mondo. E intorno a lui c’era tutto quello che era diventato.

«Oh» ripeté, continuando a voltarsi «oh» stava per mettersi a piangere, sul suo viso era dipinta la vera paura.

«Loki» si abbassò vicino a lui ma il bambino non lo vedeva continuava ad essere impaurito e indeciso. «Loki» gli sfiorò la testa e il bambino sobbalzò perché si accorse di lui. Lo vide e scoppiò a piangere, indietreggiando, terrorizzato. «Loki, Loki, va tutto bene, sono io, sono Thor»

Ma la creaturina strillò e si allontanò e si guardò intorno, forse più spaventata dalla mancanza di soccorso che stava chiamando. Gli occhi stretti trattenevano lacrimoni e non si fermavano un attimo sullo stesso soggetto. «Loki, non ti preoccupare. Va bene. Va bene se non sai scegliere»

Si avvicinò ancora e lo prese delicatamente tra le mani ma il bambino continuava a piangere e a disperarsi, agitandosi dentro la sua presa «Ssh. Ssh, va tutto bene» lo strinse al petto ma non si calmò.

Cominciò così anche lui a guardarsi intorno per vedere le mille maschere di Loki, per cercarlo in quel mare di bugie che aveva costruito intorno a sé stesso per proteggersi.

Il bambino strillava e scalciava, lui continuò a guardare ma non sapeva cosa vedere, chi scegliere. Stava per lasciarsi andare allo sconforto anche lui ma poi, eccolo! Vide una piccola ombra muoversi e lo vide.

Si avvicinò immediatamente lì, dietro uno di quegli scranni dove i tanti Loki lo stavano osservando ne vide un altro. Era nascosto e accucciato a terra, con lo sguardo basso, le mani strette al petto. «Loki» chiamò pacatamente e quello alzò la testa: era un Loki adulto, era il Loki che lui aveva visto, era il Loki nudo che si era mostrato a lui. Alzò lo sguardo, allargando gli occhi. Stretto tra le dita aveva il palmo della seconda mano, dove svettava traslucida il segno della cicatrice del loro patto.

«… Thor?» gli chiese, confuso. «Cosa fai?»

«Sono venuto a prenderti» si inginocchiò vicino a lui e gli cedette la versione di sé stesso infantile che aveva smesso di piangere e che si era aggrappato al sé più grande con un sorriso. «Ti ricordi, vero? Quando non ci sono ti dimentichi chi sei. Verrò sempre a ritrovarti, lo sai?» gli spiegò sorridendo, tendendo una mano.

L’altro lo guardava ad occhi spalancati, poi annuì e prese la sua mano. Quando la afferrò si trovarono insieme, così come ci erano arrivati, davanti allo scranno di Hela.

La regina era in piedi davanti a loro, di fianco a lei c’erano Leah e i due mostri che l’avevano accompagnata. Loki si voltò a guardarla e arretrò di un passo.

Non era più la Hela che avevano visto poco prima, era una donna dalle morbide curve i capelli lucidi e morbidi, gli occhi di un azzurro intenso li osservavano compiaciuti, il viso florido era sorridente.

«Siete riusciti a fare quello che ritenevo impossibile» disse con voce tranquilla e normale. «Siete riusciti a portare la vita nel regno della morte. Vi ringrazio per questo cospicuo pagamento» scese lentamente le scale e si trovò davanti a loro, osservò prima uno e poi l’altro fissando a lungo gli occhi in quelli di Thor.

«Tuo padre è stato meschino e terribile con me, nel destinarmi qui a sovraintendere alle legioni dei morti, ad attendere la fine del mondo prima di poter essere libera. Non l’ho mai aiutato o ringraziato per questo onere che mi ha costretto ad accettare al posto della morte arbitraria. Eppure, Figlio di Odino, tu sei diverso da lui» si tolse la corona a forma di tela di ragno che aveva sul capo e poi la lasciò cadere a terra con un suono metallico.

«La vita che mi avete dato non basterà a lungo ma mi ricorda che sono stata una donna, una volta, prima di essere una regina. E tu me lo hai permesso, dio del tuono. Sei degno di essere il re dei Nove Regni. Anche del mio» e così detto si piegò su sé stessa e fece un inchino al cospetto di Thor. Dietro di lei Leah si prostrò a terra e le due belve chinarono il capo fino al suolo.

La regina si rialzò poi, sorridendo alla faccia allibita di Thor e si rimise in testa la corona «Non finirai in Hel, alla fine della tua vita, non sarò mai regina per chi è re di sé stesso. Ora sei il mio Principe, e sarai il mio Re quando il tempo lo vorrà. Quando avrai bisogno di me risponderò al tuo richiamo e ti seguirò come i re degli altri Nove. Non posso dire lo stesso a te, Loki» continuò osservando lo Jotun «Ma se il disegno delle Norne sarà pienamente svolto non avrai bisogno di me. Tu, Thor mi cercherai davvero presto. Ci rivedremo» si voltò e andò a sedersi di nuovo sul suo scanno.

«Andate, e tornate nel mondo dei vivi con la fama di essere gli unici e i primi ad essere stati liberati dal giudizio della morte» Alzò poi una mano e con un gesto repentino li scacciò.

Le porte del regno di Hel si chiusero improvvisamente Thor e Loki tornarono indietro.

 

*

 

Thor si riprese con un grosso mal di testa. Tossì più volte mentre si rimetteva seduto, nell’oscurità. Riaperti gli occhi si accorse di essere una vecchia costruzione diroccata, una luce fredda entrava da un’apertura. Guardando meglio si rese conto che era una costruzione Midgardiana, umana, probabilmente. Imponente ma lasciata allo sfacelo: un vecchio rudere. La notte imperversava insieme alla pioggia che batteva e l’aria fredda gli sferzò il viso quando si voltò verso l’apertura.

Quando si voltò dall’altra parte vide nella mezza oscurità la figura longilinea di Loki riverso su un lato. Arrancò immediatamente verso di lui e lo scosse. «Loki» chiamò «Loki stai bene?»

L’altro aprì gli occhi con difficoltà e lo guardò per un attimo per poi far vagare gli occhi tutt’intorno a loro «Dove siamo?» chiese.

«Credo che siamo tornati su Midgard» rispose Thor tornando a guardare fuori dalle rovine «Quando smetterà di piovere usciremo e ci faremo vedere da Heimdall per farci portare ad Asgard» Loki si sottrasse alla sua presa e si mise a sedere, spostandosi un poco di lato «E perché?» chiese guardando anche lui all’esterno e avvicinandosi con stanchezza all’uscita «Io sono a casa mia»

«Loki…» cominciò con tono stanco Thor. Non aveva voglia di fare giochetti mentali in quel momento. «Non sprecare fiato» rispose Loki prima che potesse andare oltre «Non andremmo a parare da nessuna parte» si appoggiò al muro e guardò la pioggia fitta che gli stava bagnando il viso. «Ti basta sapere che non verrò»

«Perché?» chiese esasperato Thor «Perché? Dopo tutto quello che è successo…»

«Proprio per quello che è successo» lo sguardo era duro «Non riuscirai mai a capire perché non posso vivere ad Asgard?»

«E tu proprio non riuscirai a capire che non mi importa?»

Loki alzò lo sguardo e si voltò, tornando a guardare la pioggia, rigido e con espressione tesa, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Thor lo osservò, vestito di una semplice maglia verde, la sua postura anche se rilassata era regale.

«Prima che tutto questo succedesse… stavo venendo da te a parlarti» gli disse, alzandosi in piedi. Loki non si voltò a guardarlo ma chiese «Cosa dovevi dirmi?»

«Volevo sapere. Perché questa volta non sono passati secoli dall’ultima che ci siamo visti. Voglio sapere cosa ti è successo»

L’altro alzò le spalle con noncuranza e si voltò completamente verso Thor, rimanendo sempre poggiato alla parete, le braccia incrociate in una chiara posizione di distacco «Sono diventato Maestro del Seiðr alla corte di mio padre, dopo che Thiazi è morto. Un lavoro noioso. Nient’altro»

«E come hai ottenuto il cuore di Hel?»

Lo sguardo di Loki si indurì.

«Come hanno fatto i Giganti di Fuoco a catturarti?»

L’altro cominciò a scuotere la testa e stringere le mani «Perché vuoi saperlo?»

«Tu cosa credi?!» gli urlò Thor facendosi più vicino, ma quando si avvicinò troppo Loki sgusciò dal suo posto, ponendo altri passi tra loro. «Devo crederti morto ogni volta che non ti fai sentire per qualche anno? È questo il destino che vuoi darmi? Darmi la felicità su Asgard facendoti credere scomparso? Hai idea di come mi sia sentito quando Angrboða ha gettato il tuo elmo fracassato davanti a me?»

«Non parlare di lui. È morto non può più nulla»

«Come se un problema muoia se muore chi l’ha causato. Non sono così sciocco da crederlo io, e non lo sei tu. Perché hai mangiato il suo cuore? Qual era la tua prova in Hel?»

«Smettila!»

«No, non la smetto» insistette l’altro «Non mi hai detto nulla, Loki, nulla! Non so niente di quello che ti succede! Sei stato rapito, tenuto in uno stato di ipnosi per mesi! Per le Norne, abbiamo rischiato la prigionia eterna nell’Hel e tu non puoi semplicemente non volermi di re niente!»

Loki incassò la testa nelle spalle e prese ad allontanarsi di più. «Non c’è da preoccuparsi. È passato e ora stiamo bene»

«È questo quello che dici a te stesso? Basta che sia passato?»

«Sì!» rispose Loki urlando e voltandosi, i capelli scombinati sul viso in piccoli fili sottili. «Sì, Thor. Non posso farne a meno! Se ripenso al passato, se ripenso a cosa ho fatto, o cosa ho visto… se non riesco in qualche modo ad andare oltre finirei per impazzire! Fallo anche tu, per una volta! Vai oltre!»

Thor rimase immobile ad osservarlo mentre si voltava e si raccoglieva ancora su sé stesso «Cosa ti hanno fatto?» insistette, avvinandosi ancora, quando gli toccò una spalla Loki si scostò con rabbia. «Non mi toccare»

Per tutta risposta Thor lo aggredì con entrambe le braccia e finirono contro il muro, ma immediatamente Loki gli afferrò il collo con una mano e strinse. In un attimo concitato si ritrovarono a fissarsi negli occhi, stringenti, minacciosi. «Lasciami!» intimò, la sua mano fredda, nel suo sguardo non c’era la pietà o l’emozione che aveva avuto altre volte.

«No» Thor scosse ancora «Te lo ricordi, credo, o no? Sono io quelli che distrugge così che tu possa rimetterti a posto. E non ho intenzione di lasciarti stare adesso. Non ti riuscivi a ritrovare… ah» ebbe un singulto perché le mani ghiacciate di Loki lo stavano ustionando, ma dopo un attimo di sorpresa e di dolore si decise a continuare «Nella tua prova… So-sono venuto io a riprenderti» faceva una grande difficoltà a parlare ma ignorò il gelo alla gola «Dovevi trovare il vero te stesso e non ci sei riuscito. Non ci saresti riuscito senza di me»

«Stai zitto!» Loki lo spinse via dandogli un calcio. Thor rimase a tossire, massaggiandosi la gola ustionata, mentre l’altro rimaneva contro la parete, ansimante per la rabbia «Non avevo bisogno di te!»

«Non hai il coraggio di ammetterlo? Perché? Io ho ammesso a me stesso e a te molto tempo fa che ho bisogno di te!»

«Non posso aver bisogno di te, Thor! Non posso… non posso aspettare che tu…» le parole gli morirono in gola e si voltò, andando verso l’uscita ma Thor lo fermò prima che potesse arrivare a fare anche un solo passo furi da quella grotta in cui si trovavano.

«Cosa, Loki, diamine parla!» lo scosse ancora ma l’altro continuò ad opporsi. «Tu hai affrontato una prova. Io ben tre!»

«Le hai superate, a quando vedo. Hai superato anche la mia!» Loki si strattonò, ma una volta libero dalla sua presa non se ne andò, rimase a guardarlo con rabbia. «Non ti voglio ascoltare. Dovevi arrivare prima!»

«Sono arrivato quando ho finito le altre prove»

«Non era quello a cui mi stavo riferendo!» urlò l’altro guardando a terra e poi portandosi le mani nei capelli «Io… Quanti mesi ci hai messo per tornare su Midgard? Cosa ti ha fermato?»

«Mio padre è caduto nel Sonno di Odino e solo allora ho potuto fare le sue veci e…»

«Tuo padre» sottolineò sarcasticamente Loki. «Mi davi per morto e hai aspettato _che tuo padre_ andasse a dormire per venire» il suo sguardo era pieno di rabbia «Sai questo cosa vuol dire, Thor? Che non hai fatto altro che mentire. Riguardo a Midgard, al suo essere la tua seconda casa e che _io_ sarei tuo fratello! Ho sempre pensato che su Asgard, che ritornando ad essere il loro principe saresti stato il migliore dei loro re, il migliore dei nostri re! Invece hai avuto paura di contestare tuo padre! E io…» sospirò «Ho sperato. Ho sperato a lungo! Vedevo le truppe di Surtur, sentivo Angrboða che cercava in tutti i modi di venirmi a prendere. Sono andato da Hela per comprare il suo aiuto, quando alla fine ho capito che tu non saresti venuto, che la tua amicizia per il nostro popolo non valeva mettersi contro tuo padre! Ma non è servito perché non sono stato abbastanza, non ho fatto in tempo a usare l’aiuto di Hel perché mi hanno preso, e io non sono riuscito a difendermi, o scappare. Sono stato fermato, legato come un cane al guinzaglio e…» la sua voce si spezzò e smise di parlare. Guardò altrove e cercò con gli occhi di non fissarsi troppo a lungo sullo stesso punto. «Devo smetterla di aver bisogno di te, perché chiaramente non ci sarai»

«Loki…» cominciò Thor «Io sono venuto da te non appena ho potuto. Ho rischiato che i miei amici morissero, per poterti portare indietro con me» fece un passo in avanti per sfiorargli il viso ma Loki si ritrasse. La sua mano rimase immobile a mezz’aria a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, mentre continuava a guardare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse Thor. Il principe sospirò e abbassò la mano. «Tu eri in tutte le prove che ho dovuto affrontare» rivelò, e Loki tornò a guardarlo, con sguardo distaccato.

«Sono state tre. Nella prima ho rivissuto il momento in cui ci siamo fatti questa» aprì la mano, mostrando la cicatrice che attraversava il palmo. «Dovevo scegliere se farlo di nuovo o no. Lo rifarei mille e mille altre volte»

«Questo non cambia…»

«La seconda» Thor fece un piccolo passo in avanti per guardarlo meglio negli occhi chiari «È stata pura follia. Sono saltato da un mondo ad un altro dove io ero un altro Thor e tu un altro Loki, ma eravamo comunque insieme. Anche se mi amavi, o se mi odiavi. Rimanevano ugualmente legati»

«Altri mondi?» a Loki sfuggì un piccolo sorriso «È impossibile»

«Nella terza» continuò ancora Thor alzando le mani e trattenendo il viso di Loki anche se l’altro cercava di separarsi «Nella terza ti ho sacrificato tutto» vide i suoi occhi aprirsi per la sorpresa mentre Thor continuava a parlare «Ho visto morire tutti e rimanere solo noi due. Sono morte anche quelle parti di me che potevo darti. E ho superato la prova perché ho continuato a mutilarmi dentro per lasciare a te tutto quello che avevo e che ero» avvicinò il viso al suo e sottolineò con più intensità «Non c’è niente che non farei per te. Non c’è mondo che possa mettersi tra di noi. E sto cercando di fartelo capire con tutti i mezzi che ho che non sarai mai cacciato. Non c’è niente che mi fermerà dal venire da te. Nemmeno la morte o Hela stessa. Qualsiasi cosa accada sarò sempre dalla tua parte, Loki»

Il mago lo guardò con occhi sgranati per un lungo attimo prima di stringer le labbra e abbassare lo sguardo «Allora» disse piano «Mi rimane solo da dire che sei arrivato in ritardo. Sei il solito idiota»

Thor gli sorrise e si piegò in avanti per baciarlo piano, Loki non rispose, rimase immobile nel contatto. Quando si guardarono di nuovo, sorrise «Pensavo sarebbe stato diverso»

«Perché?» il tono di Thor era grave. «Cosa ti hanno fatto?»

Loki provò a fare un passo indietro ma Thor lo fermò e lo tenne stretto, così abbassò lo sguardo «Angrboða mi desiderava, non era un mistero per nessuno, Thor. E sono stato suo prigioniero prima che mi lasciassero nelle mani di Mefisto» il suo tono di voce era lieve, quasi un sussurro. Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo e concluse con più decisione «Ora capisci perché non posso rievocare il passato come fai tu?»

Thor rimase impietrito e lo osservò con sguardo sconvolto «Lui…»

Loki scosse velocemente la testa «Ho mangiato il suo cuore. Non c’è più niente che si possa fare. Mi sono vendicato e lui è morto»

Thor si prese il viso tra le mani, completamente sconvolto «Loki…» alzò il viso «Io non… se lo avessi saputo…» lo afferrò e lo circondò con le braccia, stringendolo a sé «Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace Loki» ripeté, ma l’altro rimase inerme. Lo spinse delicatamente via «Saresti potuto venire prima se non fosse stato per tuo padre. Io non sono tanto importante da mettere davanti a tutto…»

Thor lo afferrò e lo baciò, gli strinse il viso e lo zittì «Sei importante. Sei più importante di tutto, Loki» ritornò a baciarlo e approfondì il contatto, anche quando Loki smise di essere inerme e schiuse la sua bocca per lasciarlo entrare, quando gli circondò il torace con le braccia sottili, le esili dita aggrovigliate al suo mantello.

Niente sarebbe stato più importante di lui, adesso. Niente sarebbe stato più sacro che proteggere Loki e concedergli ciò che desiderava per sé e il suo popolo. Andava protetto dal resto del mondo che non voleva altro che schiacciare la sua forza e la sua mente. Lo tenne stretto a sé, stringendo i capelli alla base della sua testa.

«Non è la stessa cosa» disse Loki ad un certo punto, continuando a baciarlo «Non lo è affatto» e si aggrappava a quella presa ferrea e al calore del suo corpo ampio e più forte, sicuro. «Angrboða, ti ha fatto male?» chiese Thor, continuando a carezzargli il capo, ma Loki fece segno di no con la testa «Non importa. Non importa se ha fatto male o no» lo guardò negli occhi «Io sono sempre più forte di quello che credono gli altri. Il dolore fisico… non è nulla. Ma era sbagliato. Lo sapevo che era sbagliato, il mio corpo continuava a dire che era tutto sbagliato. Non ho dato soddisfazione ad Angrboða, voleva farmi male, e voleva che mi piacesse, ma non è andata così»

«Mi dispiace, Loki. Se fosse vivo, lo andrei ad ammazzare adesso»

«Non importa. Lui non era giusto. Tu lo sei. Lo sei sempre, anche quando sono talmente arrabbiato che potrei farti a pezzi» tornò a baciarlo e Thor lo assecondò.

Rimasero lì a tenersi stretti per un tempo infinito, persi nel l’odore e nel sapore dell’altro, il contatto che non andava mai oltre quello del tenersi stretti per non cadere in quell’orlo di disperazione che era ad un passo da loro.

Thor sentiva di essere riuscito a costruire quel ponte che li aveva separati, sapeva di essere riuscito a raggiungerlo dall’altra parte e ora sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai più lasciato andare, che non avrebbe permesso a nessun’altro di frapporsi tra di loro, nemmeno lo stesso Loki, nemmeno Odino in persona.

Sembrarono passate ore quando rimasero semplicemente così, stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro a respirare l’odore dell’altro e a bearsi di quella tranquillità, quando la pioggia si interruppe lasciando spazio solo al suono delle cicale.

«Ha smesso» notò Thor, avviandosi verso l’uscita.

Uscirono mano nella mano dall’altro del rudere, alla sera fresca e ancora umida di pioggia. Thor vide il cielo terso e spendente di stelle, la luna tonda era bellissima nel cielo, come lo era stata allo stesso modo i secoli addietro che aveva passato su Midgard.

Loki si fermò «Torniamo dentro, Thor»

«Perché? Non vuoi sapere dove siamo?»

«Meglio rientrare, siamo esposti qui…»

E non appena smise di parlare ci fu un boato nel cielo che illuminò di mille colori la notte stellata e una pioggia arcobaleno cadde su Loki che separò la sua mano da quella di Thor e provò a ritrarsi, ma prima che potesse fuggire dal raggio del Bifrost venne trascinato in alto.

«Loki!» Thor si immerse nella pioggia e dopo un attimo di luce abbagliante si ritrovò in ginocchio ai piedi dei comandi del Bifrost.

Una mano lo fece rialzare «In piedi» rispose la voce conosciuta del suo amico. Era Fandral, ma il suo sguardo non era felice di rivederlo, le sue labbra erano strette. Un rumore metallico attirò la sua attenzione e Thor vide Heimdall sfilare dal comando la sua grande spada, mentre altre guardie si posizionarono tutte intorno a loro. Voltandosi vide che Heimdall aveva atterrato con la spada Loki e ora gli faceva cingere i polsi in catene dalle guardie.

Dopo di che il guardiano del ponte si rivolse a lui e disse «Thor, figlio di Odino, sei colpevole di tradimento, per ordine del nostro Re Odino, al quale hai espressamente disobbedito agli ordini di non andare in guerra» dopo averlo detto fece un segno a Fandral il quale gli puntò contro il suo fioretto «Sarà una cosa veloce Thor, non allarmarti» rispose freddamente il freddo guerriero alla sua espressione sconvolta.

E poi il guardiano si rivolse a Loki, puntandogli di nuovo la spada contro «Loki figlio di Laufey, sei in arresto per alto tradimento e per l’omicidio del secondogenito principe Baldr. Sei prigioniero di Asgard da adesso in avanti»


	5. Parte quarta

PARTE QUARTA

 

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

I tried to find the sound

But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,

So darkness I became

 

[..]

 

I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map

And knew that somehow I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you

-Cosmic Love, Florence + The Machine-

 

**Capitolo** 21

 

Loki era stato trascinato via da tre guardie, dopo che gli era stato calato sulla testa un sacco nero per impedirgli di vedere dove stavano andando. Provò a ribellarsi ma mentre lo trascinavano a malapena toccava terra con i piedi.

Thor aveva cercato di fermarli, ma lui stesso era stato ammanettato e ridotto in catene, fermato dai Tre Guerrieri e da Heimdall. Fu trascinato anche lui via, ma lontano da Loki, verso il palazzo. Ora si trova nella sala del trono, davanti a lui c’era Odino, sveglio.

Suo padre aveva il volto stanco e tirato che indicava che non aveva finito il suo sonno, che ancora non aveva recuperato le forze. Ma sedeva comunque regalmente, fiero, Grugnir in mano, il cipiglio contratto. «Che cosa significa tutto questo?» chiese Thor, strattonando le catene, quando arrivarono fin sotto il trono. «Perché hai dato ordine di arrestarmi?»

«Hai disubbidito agli ordini del tuo re, Thor» rispose freddamente Odino «Hai condotto una guerra quando i tuoi ordini erano di rimanere in pace, hai infranto una tregua con gli Jotun, hai restituito un ’arma di distruzione di massa ai nemici. E ti chiedi perché sei stato arrestato?»

«Bene, allora prego!» disse con rabbia il principe «Non c’è di che. Non mi ringraziare troppo calorosamente di aver salvato Asgard e i Nove Regni dalla più grande minaccia che ci abbia mai toccato!»

«Stupido ragazzo» gli occhi di Odino lampeggiavano. «Il tuo giudizio non sa fare altro che guardare al presente e mai al futuro»

«Ovvio che ho guardato al futuro. Ho visto la distruzione di Asgard per mano di Surtur e ho agito per tempo! Cosa hai fatto tu se non rifiutarti di salvare milioni di innocenti e rimanere nella bambagia a riposarti?»

«Non farai altro che peggiorare la tua situazione, Thor! Il mio giudizio per questa situazione sarà implacabile!»

«Vuoi condannarmi a morte?» sbottò Thor, ridendo «O imprigionarmi? Certo! Fai pure, padre! Perché il resto dei Nove apprezzerà che tu punisca chi, diversamente da te, li ha aiutati. Seppellisci pure l’ultimo erede che ti è rimasto in un pozzo e getta la chiave. Chi ci sarà dopo di te?»

«Non hai nemmeno un briciolo di cordoglio per tuo fratello? Nemmeno un attimo di pietà per me e tua madre? Neanche un’oncia di rabbia per chi ce l’ha portato via? Che mostro ho cresciuto?» gli urlò, terribile, Odino. Thor non si impressionò del suo tono, né arretrò. Il suo sguardo divenne persino più duro «Non ho mai conosciuto Baldr. Voi dite che lo ha ucciso Loki? Non è vero. E non è possibile. Perciò non ho niente per cui dolermi se non che mio padre è diventato un vecchio e un folle»

Odino batté Grugnir a terra con ferocia e si alzò, furibondo «Non conoscere tuo fratello non lo rende meno tuo consanguineo di quello che era. Ed è stato ingiustamente ucciso da coloro che hanno ritenuto la sua presenza inutile, visto che hai ceduto a Laufey lo Scrigno»

«Voi intimare che è colpa mia?» Thor alzò il sopracciglio «Questo è anche il parere di Madre? Ritiene che sia stato io la causa di morte di mio fratello?»

«Se non lo ha detto, lo ha pensato»

Thor si rizzò e scosse la testa «Che idiozia. Pensa a cercare il vero assassino, non perdere tempo con me che non ho fatto altro che la cosa giusta»

«Continui a pensare di aver fatto la cosa giusta!»

«Salvare milioni di persone innocenti? Certo che sì!» rispose con decisione il principe «Certo che sì!» ripeté.

«Allora non c’è modo di aprirti gli occhi se non metterti davanti ai fatti nel peggior modo possibile. Non sacrificherò mio figlio alla sua stessa idiozia. Sei stato raggirato. Quello che ho davanti ha la forma di Thor ma parla come il Dio degli Inganni» commentò stancamente Odino. «Loki ha ucciso Baldr. Non c’è modo che non si stato lui. Quando verrai messo davanti alla verità trova il modo di riprendere i cocci di te stesso. Non avrai aiuto da chi hai abbandonato per preferire uno Jotun» lo osservò con occhi stretti che mantenevano rabbia. Poi tese una mano verso suo figlio e con il palmo aperto richiamò a sé Mjollnir che si sfilò dalla cintura di Thor per andare dritto nelle mani del padre. «Portatelo nelle sue stanze e non lasciatelo uscire fino a nuovo ordine» disse alle guardie.

Le sentinelle tirarono via le loro catene e Thor lanciò un’ultima occhiata furente al padre, prima di voltarsi e andarsene.

 

*

 

Frigga non era mai stata una donna che cedeva ai sentimenti. Era sempre stata la forte regina di Asgard, colei che da sola avrebbe avuto la forza di rialzare il Padre Tutto dopo qualsiasi caduta. Frigga era un sorriso dolce insieme ad una spada armata. E Thor non l’aveva mai vista così disperata in tutta una vita. Non l’aveva vista così nemmeno quando lui era stato portato, ancora piccolo, su Midgard.

I cappelli dorati erano sfatti, il viso segnato dai graffi, gli occhi rossi. Aveva urlato e pianto. Intorno a lei gli oggetti erano stati sbalzati tutti via.

Ora rimaneva immobile, seduta su una sedia, lo sguardo perso nel nulla. La sua vestaglia da notte verde era scomposta, una mano era coperta di sangue: una ferita inflitta mentre aveva lanciato via qualcosa. A malapena notò Thor quando il principe biondo entrò nella sala. Tutte le candele erano fioche, alcuni candelabri erano riversi a terra. Vicino a lei, sull’imponente tavola di marmo, la salma di Baldr era stata coperta da un telo di seta rossa. Il suo profilo era appena accennato dalla stoffa.

Thor avanzò silenziosamente, sua madre non voltò lo sguardo. Lui era più preoccupato per lo stato della madre più che del cadavere che aveva davanti. «Madre?» disse piano. Lei alzò gli occhi arrossati fino a raggiungere il suo viso. Non fece nessuna espressione, ma rimase impassibile, completamente deprivata di ogni sentimento. «Madre…» si avvicinò e provò a sfiorarle una mano ma lei non reagì in nessun modo. Sembrava lei stessa un cadavere accasciato sulla sedia.

Thor non sapeva cosa dirle.

Non aveva la minima idea di come gestire la situazione. Non era mai stato lui per primo una persona che si abbandonava al dolore del lutto. Come suo padre, avrebbe agito, non si sarebbe disperato in silenzio continuando a pensare alla persona persa. Il comportamento di sua madre non gli era familiare. Si ritrasse da lei e la osservò. Frigga ancora lo guardava negli occhi, distante. La guardò anche lui per un lungo minuto, prima di aggirare la sua sedia e andare verso il tavolo. Alzò il velo di seta e osservò suo fratello Baldr.

Gli somigliava.

Fu la prima cosa che percepì guardandolo: avevano la stessa forma del naso, le stesse labbra, lo stesso colore dei capelli (il biondo dorato di Frigga). Baldr era giovane: nemmeno un segno sul suo viso pulito e liscio. I suoi capelli corti cadevano intorno alla testa sul cuscino. Avevano riassettato il corpo con abiti eleganti, una spada tra le mani. Era pronto per il funerale. Thor osservava quell’essere e non riusciva a farsi nascere nemmeno un po’ di cordoglio nel cuore. Non era in lutto. Sentiva mille cose agitarsi nella sua anima, ma il dolore per la scomparsa di suo fratello non era tra quelli.

«Non è stata colpa tua» sussurrò la madre, lo sguardo ancora perso davanti a sé. «Non è stata colpa tua» ripeté spostando piano lo sguardo su di lui. Thor coprì di nuovo il volto di Baldr e la guardò a sua volta «Grazie» le disse.

«Non è colpa tua» Frigga chiuse gli occhi e aggiunse «Non ti dispiace nemmeno un po’».

Thor guardò avanti a sé il sole che stava calando oltre le finestre delle camere private, oltre le linee dei palazzi di Asgard «Non l’ho mi conosciuto. Non gli ho parlato nemmeno una volta» rispose Thor. Si avviò per andarsene ma si fermò quando la madre riprese a parlare.

«Lui era…» cominciò Frigga.

«Lui era più amato» rispose Thor al posto suo, incrociando i suoi occhi. «Lui era il principe ereditario che voi avreste voluto» non c’era rabbia o invidia nella sua voce. «Vi ha compiaciuto ed ora è morto» aggiunse poi, più duramente. «Non farò la sua stessa fine per voi»

Se ne andò chiudendo la porta.

 

*

 

Amora era silenziosa vicino a lui. Thor non riusciva a pensare a lei in quel momento. Guardava davanti a sé, oltre lo scranno che gli era stato predisposto. Aveva le mani ancora legate dalle catene, non facevano male, ma erano strette. Davanti a sé aveva il trono, suo padre era seduto, lo sguardo era duro. Sua madre non si trovava al processo, era ancora alle prese con il suo dolore, il funerale era stato prefissato per il giorno dopo.

Ma non era Thor a dover subire un giudizio: C'era Loki davanti a lui, in ginocchio, le mani, le gambe e il collo legati dalle catene, quattro soldati lo tenevano per le estremità. La testa era alta, nonostante fosse legato non si piegava al dolore e guardava avanti verso Odino.

Il Padre Tutto era l’emblema della potenza, della fermezza. Il cipiglio grigio non sembrava ammettere nessuna pietà, nessuna umanità. Loki lo guardava negli occhi, senza paura.

Molti membri della corte degli Æsir erano presenti, Byleistr era sul lato della navata, vicino alla colonna, con una delegazione di suoi simili, tesi come tante corde di uno strumento. Guardava suo fratello, fermo, le mani dietro la schiena, mentre il suo compagno gli era di fianco, l’unico a mostrare della vera agitazione sul viso.

«Loki, figlio di Laufey, sei stato portato qui per essere giudicato in merito alla morte di Baldr, figlio di Odino» disse il Padre Tutto, la voce tonante e minacciosa. Il suo occhio orbo scintillava per la mascherina d’oro, ma era un oro freddo e distante. «Sei accusato di mille altri crimini contro la stabilità e la pace dei Nove Regni. Qui presenti ci sono i testimoni delle tue malefatte» E con una mano indicò gli altri regnanti presenti: Freyja e Freyj.

«Perché sia chiaro ai nove regni, non si dica che il Padre Tutto agisce senza indagare sulla verità» aggiunse, la voce era sempre più alta, sempre più tesa. «Chiamo come primo testimone, qui a deporre contro di te Byleistr figlio di Laufey»

Il principe Jotun si staccò dai suoi simili e avanzò nella grande sala, ponendosi di fianco a suo fratello, senza guardarlo, rimanendo nello sguardo fisso su Odino. «Cosa vuoi chiedermi, Padre degli Dei?»

«Giuri di dire la verità davanti alla corte di Æsir e Vanir?»

«Lo giuro» solo in quel momento si permise di lanciare un’occhiata fredda a suo fratello che lo guardava intensamente. «Sono al tuo servizio»

«Ebbene dimmi, figlio di Jotunheim: puoi testimoniare che Loki per lunghi secoli non è stato visto da nessuno, e ha abbandonato persino la corte dei tuoi padri per darsi ad una vita condotta nell’ombra, all’imbroglio e alla stregoneria?»

«Posso dire che se ne andò, dopo aver appreso i segreti del seiðr, ma non so cosa fece del suo tempo durante i suoi viaggi» il suo tono era tagliente.

«Eppure tu sai, come sappiamo tutti che si faceva chiamare “Maestro degli Inganni”. Lo puoi confermare questo»

«Ci sono leggende riguardo ognuno di noi. Non posso dire che tutte quelle che girano riguardo a mio fratello sono vere, visto che non l’ho più rivisto fino alla guerra contro Sinistro»

«Sinistro, a proposito di lui» Odino si sporse dal suo trono «Lo conoscevi?»

«No»

«Ma Loki sì. Ti ha mai detto che relazione intercorreva tra loro due?»

«No. Ma a suo tempo mi assicurò di non avere niente a che fare con lui»

«Ma questo non è vero» Ondino batté la lancia a terra e continuò «Loki stesso ammise di aver avuto per seguace Sinistro, e che lui gli avesse sottratto la gemma della Mente che ha causato tanta distruzione. Ora» con una silenziosa pausa indicò Byleistr e chiese autorevolmente «Tu conosci il suo potere. Puoi sinceramente affermare che Sinistro, un mago da quattro soldi, uno sciocco folle, abbia potuto imbrogliare il “Maestro degli Inganni” e rubargli un’arma tanto potente? Rispondi. Loki avrebbe avuto le abilità per riprendere la Gemma prima che scoppiasse la guerra?»

Byleistr strinse le labbra e si girò verso Loki. I due fratelli si guardarono intensamente prima che il maggiore, stringendo gli occhi, con calma mortale dicesse «Sì. Avrebbe potuto evitarlo»

«Allora dici che gli ha concesso la Gemma volontariamente?»

Lo Jotun si voltò velocemente verso Odino «Sono cose che non so per certo e che non posso affermare. Ho detto la verità. Il resto sono tue congetture, Padre degli Dei»

«Congetture? Va bene, procediamo per congetture. Loki tornò su Midgard, dopo un breve soggiorno su Asgard. Cosa fece lì?»

«Occupò il posto di Maestro del seiðr, prima occupato da Thiazi. Ha fatto un buon lavoro»

«E come si è comportato dopo l’invasione di Surtur?»

«Ha impegnato le sue abilità per difendere la nostra gente»

«Ma ha fallito»

«È stato rapito!»

«E COME?» Odino rispose al suo tono rabbioso con ancor più rabbia «Io ti sto chiedendo come hanno fatto un gruppo di soldati dei Giganti di Fuoco, senza poteri, a introdursi nel vostro territorio e a fermare il Maestro degli Inganni!»

«Lo hanno imprigionato con il potere di Mefisto»

«Bene» Odino sogghignò «Quindi è stato ingannato?»

Byleistr fulminò con lo sguardo Odino e poi abbassò la testa «Io… non posso dirlo»

«Perché?»

«Non lo so»

«Pensi che il re degli inganni, un maestro del seiðr possa essere stato ingannato? Rispondi»

«Io…» guardò di nuovo il fratello e poi distolse subito lo sguardo dagli occhi furenti di Loki «No, non credo che possa essere stato raggirato»

Odino sorrise, riappoggiandosi allo schienale del trono «Può bastare» e fece un gesto della mano per congedare Byleistr, il quale girò subito i tacchi, dando la schiena a Loki e tornando tra i suoi.

«Ora» continuò Odino «Chiamo a testimoniare Frejya, signora dei Vanir»

La bellissima maga avanzò tra i presenti, il suo leggerissimo vestito verde le volteggiava intorno al corpo; fece un leggero inchino al cospetto di Odino e poi, regale come una dea rimase immobile, statuaria. Odino le chiese di giurare la verità e lei lo fece come aveva fatto lo Jotun pochi minuti prima.

«Amica mia» i modi di Odino erano più rispettosi e garbati «Dimmi, avevi sentito parlare del Maestro degli Inganni?»

«Sì, certo. Era una celebrità tra noi maghi. Ho avuto occasione di esaminare alcuni dei suoi incantesimi e collezionare alcune delle leggende che lo riguardavano»

«E cosa ne pensavi?»

«All’epoca pensai che doveva essere davvero uno dei maghi più dotati della nostra generazione. Cercai di rintracciarlo, ma lui era sfuggente e molto bravo nel nascondere le sue tracce»

«Sapevi che molte delle storie su di lui raccontavano di imbrogli e maledizioni?»

«Sì. Ma non è raro che certe voci circondino i Maghi. Non me ne sorpresi»

«E quando lo hai incontrato, cosa è stata la prima cosa che hai pensato?»

Freyja guardò Thor, ammanettato poco lontano «Rimasi molto sorpresa di costatare la sua relazione con il principe Thor. Sembravano molto intimi. Poi scoprii che si trattava di Loki, e compresi perché si conoscessero. Poi fui contenta che uno stregone del suo calibro fosse leale alla casata di Odino, perché così avremmo potuto salvare davvero la mia gente»

«Lui ha padroneggiato ampiamente la Gemma dello Spirito per fronteggiare quella della Mente. Tu avresti potuto farlo?»

«Con una certa difficoltà, ma sì, ci sarei riuscita» Questa sua ultima affermazione generò un forte chiacchiericcio tra i presenti al processo. Odino fece calmare la folla e poi chiese ancora a Freyja «Perciò pensi che Loki sia potente quanto lo sei tu?»

«È ancora giovane. Con la adeguata forza di volontà potrebbe diventare anche più forte di me» ci fu ancora più scandalo di prima rispetto alla sua affermazione precedente.

«E tu credi che sarebbe potuto essere ingannato davvero da Mefisto? O da Surtur?»

«Lo dubito molto»

Urla provenirono dalla corte dietro di lei. Freyja rimase ferma e regale al suo posto mentre Odino sbatteva Grugnir a terra per zittire il pubblico. «Se abbiamo attestato questo, Freyja mia cara, possiamo andare avanti. Dicci, come finì Sinistro?»

«Fu ucciso da Thor»

«E non processato?»

«No»

«Perché?»

«Non lo so»

«Perché pensi che Thor abbia deciso di fare un’esecuzione sommaria?»

«Ammetto che pensai che fosse strano. Thor non è il genere di persona che agisce in questo modo, lo conosco molto bene. Ma non si consultò con me. Però mi accontentai di vedere Sinistro morto e la sua follia avere fine»

«Se non chiese consulto a te che eri la regina dei Vanir, con chi parlò?»

«Con Loki»

Odino strinse gli occhi «Bene. Grazie per aver collaborato per questo processo. C’è un ultimo cosa che voglio chiederti. Loki aveva stretto un patto con Hela, tu l’avevi vista quando venne a chiedere la sua ricompensa. Cosa fu la prima cosa che chiese in cambio del suo aiuto?»

«La tua morte, Padre Tutto»

Qualcuno, dalla folla urlò un insulto rivolto a Loki. Altri urlarono e si agitarono. «Grazie, Freyja. Ora vorrei chiamare a testimoniare Freyj, signore di Alfheim»

Il fratello gemello di Freyja si presentò davanti ad Odino e anche lui giurò di dire tutta la verità. «Sono a tuo servizio»

«Voglio sapere una sola cosa da te, amico mio» chiese sbrigativamente il Re «Quante volte hai visto mio figlio Thor essere minacciato di morte a causa della sua relazione con Loki?»

«La prima volta fu durante l’attentato alla vita di Loki. La seconda fu durante la battagli su Midgard. La terza quando Hela li portò entrambi nel limbo. Questi sono solo i momenti a cui ho assistito. Non metto in dubbio che siano successi altri drammi di cui non sono stato messo al corrente»

«Grazie per la tua collaborazione»

La grande sala del trono era rimasta in un silenzio spettrale. Odino si portò una mano sul viso e fece un gesto di nervosismo. «Ora devo, per quanto mi possa dispiacere, chiamare a testimoniare una giovane ingiustamente imprigionata. Lady Sif, vieni avanti»

Da dietro il trono delle guardie scortarono la giovane dimessa che portava un velo in testa per coprire il cranio calvo e bruciato. Entrò con sguardo duro, passò davanti a Loki e sputò davanti a lui «Devi finire ammazzato, bastardo» gli disse. Loki non le rispose, ma la guardò fermamente.

«Padre tutto, giuro di dire la verità davanti a tutti i presenti. Non voglio altro che sia fatta giustizia»

«Grazie, Lady Sif. Ora, voglio che tu mi parli di quello che sai riguardo l’amicizia tra mio figlio e Loki. L’hai vista da vicino, quando eri ancora la compagna di Thor. Parlacene liberamente»

«Mio re» cominciò Sif «Io ricordo Thor prima che partisse per il suo lungo soggiorno su Midgard. Tornò molto cambiato. Era cresciuto, ma distante, molto triste. Io e suoi vecchi amici ci siamo impegnati per farlo sentire di nuovo a casa tra la sua gente. Credevo di esserci riuscita ma evidentemente Thor era ancora legato a Midgard. Non ci parlava mai del suo soggiorno sulla Terra, noi non chiedevamo. Io non mi sono mai permessa di fare insinuazioni o costringerlo ad aprirsi con me. La mia impressione era che avesse vissuto male, che fosse stato maltrattato. Non disse una parola riguardo al suo passato, anche se a volte sembrava distante. Quando però incontrammo Loki… capii che tutti avevamo sbagliato. A quanto pare doveva ritenere quel periodo della sua vita molto migliore di qualsiasi cosa avesse vissuto con noi. Si impegnò per farci conoscere Loki, perché anche noi diventassimo suoi amici: questo era lodevole, fa parte del buon carattere e della cortesia di Thor. Noi cercammo di trovare un punto di incontro con lui, ma Loki era acido e odioso come una serpe. Non permetteva a me o ai suoi amici di passare del tempo con Thor, lo voleva per sé, parlavano a lungo e Thor non si è mai confidato con noi. Io non avevo capito fino a che punto l’attaccamento per questo miserabile essere era diventato morboso. Thor sembrava essere cieco davanti a ogni malanimo che Loki mostrava, non capiva la nostra preoccupazione. Ma Loki era ed è malvagio. Io lo sapevo, e quando l’ho affrontato lui mi ha mutilata, mi ha orrendamente aggredita, e non ha provato nessuna pietà, il suo cuore è freddo e avvizzito! Thor, convinto delle sue parole non ha mai voluto sentire le mie ragioni, convinto della mia colpevolezza da Loki non ha mai pensato che io volessi solo proteggerlo. Ma io lo sapevo! Loki lo ha ingannato! Lo inganna da quando erano dei bambini, non ha voluto far altro che alimentare l’amicizia che aveva con Loki così che quando lui fosse stato accerchiato dai nemici avrebbe avuto il supporto di Thor»

«Tu sei pazza!» le disse Thor «Non sono diventato un decerebrato, non sono mai stato ingannato!»

«Vedete, Padre Tutto? Thor vede la bontà e la gentilezza, ma come tutti gli ingannati non ha ancora capito di essere stato raggirato, e finché non aprirà gli occhi non potrà vedere che dietro le azioni e le sue parole non c’è altri che Loki che vuole distruggerci tutti!»

«Come ti permetti?!»

Odino zittì il figlio «Perché, Lady Sif credi che Loki volesse fare del male ad Asgard?»

«Il suo progetto ora è chiaro, e io lo avevo capito bene tanto tempo fa. Mi ha denigrata e mi ha fatto rinchiudere in una cella così che potessi rimanere in silenzio. Ma non sono l’unica ad aver capito la sua strategia» guardò Loki e lo additò «Questo era il suo progetto. Fin da piccolo ha odiato la famiglia reale di Asgard e aveva giurato vendetta. Era una serpe, uno scorpione, e aveva capito che se si fosse fatto amico Thor, allora sarebbe sempre stato salvato. Ha approfittato della sua assenza per accrescere il suo potere, e ha scatenato Sinistro contro i Vanir per indebolirli, e poi ha chiesto a Thor di ucciderlo così che non parlasse. Poi ha lasciato la gemma della Mente ad Asgard così da averla vicino al Tesseract, facilmente raggiungibile. Ha scatenato un attacco ai suoi danni per sembrare innocente, e con la scusa di salvare Thor ha portato dentro Asgard un nemico con cui ha passato tanto tempo per raccogliere informazioni su di noi, per organizzare una invasione. È tornato poi su Midgard per pianificare un attacco e inscenare il suo rapimento così ha portato le altre gemme a Surtur. Ha attirato Thor nel tranello e ha fatto sì che Hela chiedesse a Thor in cambio del suo aiuto la tua morte, Padre Tutto. Così mentre Thor era nel limbo Loki ed Hela, tua nemica giurata, potessero prendere tempo per uccidere Baldr, e privare il regno di un Erede nel caso della morte di Thor. Ma il nostro principe è sopravvissuto al patto con Hela e ha inconsapevolmente distrutto il piano di conquista di Loki, che così avrebbe distrutto l’eredità di Asgard prima di uccidere te, Odino e ottenere il potere di tutte le Gemme dell’Infinito per distruggerci! Lo ha premeditato da quando era bambino! È un mostro!»

«Traditore!»

«Che infame!»

«Ammazzatelo!» la folla della corte degli Æsir si sollevò e iniziò ad urlare, i soldati che mantenevano l’ordine e la distanza spinsero indietro la folla per poi impugnare saldamente le lance contro le persone che gridavano e si avventavano contro di loro.

Si guardava intensamente Loki, il quale rimase immobile e fermo, mentre la ragazza si apriva sempre di più in un sogghigno soddisfatto e cominciava a ridere «Sei morto, Jotun» gli disse, scoppiando a ridere.

«Silenzio!» tuonò Odino, alzandosi in piedi e facendo calmare gli animi, impietriti davanti alla sua potenza. «Donna» disse poi rivolto a Sif «Le tue parole sono molto dure. Anche se il tuo discorso è coerente ed ha senso, non puoi fornire nessuna prova. Sei inoltre rimasta a lungo imprigionata. Puoi indicare qualcuno che possa sostenere le tue accuse?»

«Certo, mio Re» e si girò indicando nella direzione di Thor. Il principe rimase pietrificato sul posto, pensando che stesse indicando lui prima di seguire meglio la traiettoria del dito di Sif, girando poi la testa verso Amora, la quale aveva lo sguardo basso.

«Chiamo a sostegno Amora, Padre Tutto»

«Donna, vieni a testimoniare»

«No» implorò Thor afferrandola per una mano «Ti prego, ti prego, Amora. Non farlo. Non è vero. Niente di tutto questo è vero. Tu lo sai. Non…»

«Mi dispiace, Thor» lo sguardo della donna era triste, strinse la mano di Thor che l’aveva fermata «Ma lo sto facendo per te. Tutti noi lo stiamo facendo per te, così potrai essere libero. Lo sto facendo per te» lasciò la sua mano e andò al cospetto di Odino, stando di fianco a Sif. «Giuro di dire tutta la verità, Padre Tutto. Possano le Norne perdonarmi» guardò a terra, tremante.

«Cosa puoi confermare di quello che ha appena detto Sif?»

Le due donne si guardarono: Sif fiera, lo sguardo era piano d’odio e rabbia, Amora sembrava sul punto di scappare piangendo. «Posso confermare tutto»

Ci fu un urlo dalla folla dietro di loro. Thor sentì il cuore piombargli nello stomaco e staccarsi dal petto. Strinse gli occhi, il mondo che si stava aprendo sotto i suoi piedi.

«Come?»

«Ho a lungo seguito Loki» ammise Amora «Non mi sono mai fidata di lui. Da quando ci fu l’esecuzione di Sinistro: vidi Loki girarsi, dare le spalle a tutti e parlare all’orecchio di Thor e poi Thor eseguire i suoi ordini. Non avevo mai visto il mio principe comportarsi così e mi preoccupai. Ho seguito Loki e Angrboða, li ho sentiti parlare di Asgard e delle sue debolezze. Ho visto Thor diventare sempre più isolato dagli altri e sempre più legato a lui. Il mio amore per lui era e rimane grande, ma gli occhi di una ragazzina gelosa non potevano essere creduti, così parlai con Sif, cercando in lei un ’alleata, e ho assistito a quello che succede quando qualcuno si mette contro Loki. Mi vergogno di dire che avevo paura che quello che lei ha così tanto coraggiosamente subito potesse accadere anche a me. Perciò ho solo cercato di rimanere vicino a Thor in sua assenza, quando Loki non c’era e Thor era tornato il buon principe che conoscevamo tutti. Ma su Midgard… era tornato ad essere un’altra persona. Ha messo in pericolo sé stesso e tutti i suoi amici non appena ha sentito che Loki era disperso, e ha contraddetto i tuoi ordini non appena ha potuto. Io… ho visto Loki uccidere Angrboða perché avevano condiviso tanto… Loki gli ha mangiato il cuore»

«Questo cosa significa? Da maga, tu puoi saperlo, sei sapiente, per quanto ancora molto giovane»

Amora strinse gli occhi e cominciò a singhiozzare «Significa… gli Jotun mangiano il cuore dei loro compagni e amanti quando questi muoiono in battaglia, per assimilarne l’anima. Significa che Angrboða si è sacrificato per il piano di Loki, perché erano diventati amanti, e Loki lo ha ucciso perché così lui non potesse uccidere Thor, che odiava, perché altrimenti avrebbe compromesso il piano di Loki per conquistare Asgard»

«Sono menzogne, sono menzogne» Thor scosse la testa e si chiuse le orecchie con le mani legate insieme «Non è possibile, non è possibile»

«Ma Thor non ha fatto che seguire il piano ben orchestrato di Loki… perché lui… Io c’ero. Ho visto Hela quando è venuta a prenderli entrambi per portarli nel Limbo» Amora stava piangendo, Sif le teneva una mano sulla spalla «Lei voleva la vita di Thor, ma disse che Loki era “Suo” si comportava come se anche lei fosse l’amante di Loki. Lui è sempre stato accompagnato da Fenrir, il cane infernale di Hela! Lei doveva essere stata la sua prima complice» singhiozzò «Hanno ingannato il povero Thor. Lei così si sarebbe nutrita della forza di Thor, Loki avrebbe ucciso Baldr e poi Thor sarebbe tornato da re ad Asgard, se tu, Odino, non ti fossi svegliato dal tuo sonno. E nel sonno, per Loki sarebbe stato facile ucciderti, e Thor, fiducioso, non avrebbe mai sospettato di lui, fino a che non sarebbe stato ucciso anche lui»

«No! Stai mentendo!» urlò Thor.

«Gliel’ho sentito dire! Nella sua tenda su Midgard, quando pensava di essere da solo, quando ha evocato Hela e le ha parlato! L’ho sentito!» scoppiò a piangere «Avrei dovuto intervenire io» Sif la abbracciò mentre Amora singhiozzava e disperava.

«Non è colpa tua, piccola Maga. Non avresti potuto niente contro il dio degli inganni, se tu sei così buona e dolce» Odino si sedette di nuovo sul trono e sospirò, facendo un gesto che le congedava. Sif portò via Amora che ancora si dava della stupida per non essere intervenuta.

«Ora, per finirla, devo chiamare il testimone che ha le chiavi del caso. Heimdall, presentati a noi»

Dalla folla avanzò, fendendo in due il pubblico, il silenzioso guardiano del Bifrost. Heimdall avanzò la spada massiccia tra le mani. Si inchinò davanti ad Odino e si tolse il magico casco, rimanendo a capo scoperto davanti al Padre Tutto «Sono ai tuoi ordine, mio Re»

«Ho una sola domanda per te, poi potrai tornare alla tua millenaria guardia al ponte del Bifrost. Heimdall, tu che puoi vedere tutto, dicci: chi hai visto uccidere Baldr?»

«Loki figlio di Laufey, ha ucciso Baldr figlio di Odino. Io l’ho visto»

Loki scosse le catene e quasi ringhiò mentre tutta la corte di Æsir proruppe in un urlo sconvolto e rabbioso. L’aria tremò sotto il peso della veridicità delle parole di Heimdall che aveva assistito all’omicidio.

Odino chiuse l’unico occhio sano e chinò piano la testa, mentre il guardiano del Bifrost si alzava e se ne andava, silenziosamente come un fantasma.

Thor rimase ad occhi spalancati. Osservò i presenti dalla sua posizione privilegiata. La folla si agitava, le guardie cercavano di sedarla e suo padre silenzioso e stanco sotto il peso di tanta confusione. I suoi amici a testa china, Amora e Sif abbracciate. Loki che continuava ad agitarsi.

“Ti prego dì qualcosa” pensò Thor che sentiva la sicurezza delle sue convinzioni scivolargli lentamente via. “Qualsiasi cosa”

«Venga avanti l’ultimo testimone di questo processo. Fandral. Vieni»

«Oh per le Norne» Thor singhiozzò, la gola si inaridì. “No, no ti prego, non anche questo. Non mettere anche questo davanti a tutti”

«Fandral, tu sei sempre stato un fedelissimo di Asgard. Tu hai combattuto e vinto tutte le tue battaglie. Ora dicci, cosa ha visto su Midgard?»

«Mio re» Fandral era arrabbiato e feroce «Io ho visto il principe Thor così preso a questo ignobile traditore che non si è curato più della battaglia, non si è curato di Surtur. Ha ridato lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni ai nostri nemici, uno scrigno che Loki ha dimostrato di poter usare, diversamente da molti altri Jotun. Ha ignorato noi, i suoi più cari amici che stavamo morendo nel fuoco, per Loki. E ho visto la furia omicida di Loki fermarsi davanti ad una sola cosa»

Thor strinse le mani e arretrò, ma le guardie che aveva intorno lo fermarono e lo tennero a suo posto.

«Cosa?»

«Una cicatrice sulla sua mano. Una cicatrice che Loki ha anche lui. Thor, in seguito, ha ammesso di aver stretto un patto di sangue con Loki, quando era molto giovane. Un patto di sangue sigillato con la magia che lui ha ammesso sapere avere valore giuridico, naturale e magico. Era cosciente di sapere che il patto di sangue ha reso Loki suo fratello e che ha fatto entrare Loki nella linea di successione al trono di Asgard»

Odino sbiancò e guardò immediatamente suo figlio. Freyja esplose in un urlo di sgomento mentre tutti i presenti si ribellarono. Byleistr, dall’altra parte della sala, strinse gli occhi e sospirò. Il Padre Tutto si alzò in piedi e ordinò che Thor gli fosse portato vicino. Le guardie lo spinsero fin verso il padre, che con rabbia folle gli afferrò un braccio e lo costrinse ad aprire una mano, per guardare la cicatrice che aveva sul palmo. «Per le Norne» sussurrò a denti stretti al figlio «Quanto sei caduto in basso? E tu saresti mio figlio? Sei un traditore degenerato!» lo spinse via e scese a grossi passi verso Loki e gli puntò Grugnir alla gola.

«Parla, maledetta serpe. Parla e dì qualcosa. Altrimenti non rispondo più di me stesso. Non voglio scatenare una nuova guerra ma se devo farlo per ammazzarti allora lo farò, stanne certo»

Loki, davanti a lui, ad occhi stretti guardò prima lui poi la punta della sua lancia. La sua espressione marmorea iniziò a deformarsi pian piano, e poi si ruppe in una risata isterica. Con la testa all’indietro strattonò le catene e fu agguantato da più soldati che andarono a tenerlo fermo.

«Vuoi intimorirmi?» disse ad Odino «Pensi che tutto questo possa impressionarmi o terrorizzarmi? Io il terrore l’ho visto negli occhi, e tu non sai incuterlo. Io ho visto il vero potere e tu non lo possiedi. Io ho visto la morte e non mi spaventa! Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Ti darebbe soddisfazione, vecchio pazzo rimbecillito, se iniziassi a piangere e chiedere perdono? Meglio la tortura, piuttosto che darti una soddisfazione. Sei solo un ipocrita, un vecchio ormai con un piede nella fossa che non è stato capace di essere un vero Re. Volevo ucciderti? Certo! Chi non lo vorrebbe! Tu mi hai privato della mia vita, tu mi hai condannato ad essere quelle che sono, e sono figlio delle tue azioni come quell’imbecille di Thor è figlio dei tuoi lombi e di quelli di quella cagna che ti sei sposato. Bravi!» scosse le catene, guardando Amora e Sif «Devo dire che per essere due stupide donne avete quasi capito tutto quello che ho fatto. Quasi, però, è evidente che il vostro genere non è capace di comprendere le cose come il resto degli esseri viventi. Avrei dovuto rasare tutte e due e tagliarvi la lingua! A voi e quei tre imbecilli che si divertono a fare i paladini della giustizia» si rivolse ai tre guerrieri «Un grassone con il cervello di una gallina, un vanir che serve solo a far numero e un pervertito a cui piace solo ficcare il suo uccello in qualche buco. Eroi! Sono questi gli eroi di Asgard! Asgard, non ho visto nessuna donna che non fosse una puttana e un uomo che avesse un briciolo di cervello! Æsir vanagloriosi e Vanir stupidi e primitivi, Elfi ossessivi… Yggdrasill è marcio fino al midollo, perché la sua testa è senza cervello. Freyja che passa il tempo a passare da un amante all’altro e che non sa difendere la sua terra, Freyj che di regale ha solo il nome, tu che di Padre Tutto non hai proprio niente. Una famiglia di inutili, ecco che cosa siete. A cominciare da Borr che sarà finito da qualche parte all’inferno e non nel Valalla. Baldr lo ricorderete perché era bello? Era frivolo e scemo come una gallina, un vanaglorioso fiero solo dei suoi begli occhi. Mi dispiace che sia finito a marcire in Hel? Magari anche lì andrà a rompere l’anima a dei poveri ladri e assassini raccontando quanto fosse bello» sogghignò.

«Oh, e poi, devo continuare sull’argomento?» spostò i suoi occhi da Odino a Thor che lo guardava ad occhi sgranati, lucidi. «Chi di certo vince il premio per la stupidità per tutta la tua razza è Thor. Che idiota! Un idiota delle dimensioni di Ymir, devo ammettere. Qualche moina, qualche lacrima ed è capace di fare qualsiasi cosa per te. Povero scemo! Tutto muscoli e potere del tuono, per cosa? Prendere a martellate le cose e basta»

«Loki…» provò a dire Thor ma l’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Per le Norne, ora sei anche dispiaciuto? Sei triste? Mostra un po’ di cervello, per una volta. Non ti ho mai detto abbastanza volte che sei un idiota. Ed è un peccato davvero» strinse gli occhi «Non ci sarebbe stata conclusione migliore di quella che avevo pensato. Io su quel trono mentre con una sola parola avrei potuto costringerti ad ucciderli tutti»

«No!» le guardie fermarono Thor che stava per avventarsi su Loki «Non puoi… non puoi dire questo dopo…»

«Forse, se fossi stato un po’ più intelligente, avresti pensato di prestare più attenzione a quello che ti ha mostrato Hel. Qualche piccola bugia ben calibrata ti ha fatto credere a tutto» Loki scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, ma aveva le lacrime agli occhi «Sei un idiota. Lo sei sempre stato e non potrai mai smettere di esserlo»

«Basta!» Odino si impose e li zittì entrambi afferrò una delle mani incatenate di Loki e gli strinse il palmo per fargli mostrare il marchio che aveva. Con l’altro braccio si tese verso Thor e afferrò l’altra sua mano «Tutto questo finisce qui. Non ascolterò un’altra sola parola»

Loki non si sottrasse e nemmeno Thor, quando Odino prese le loro mani con le sue e scatenò la forza del suo seiðr.

Thor crollò in ginocchio e gemette di dolore. Suo padre stava eseguendo un incantesimo che non aveva mai sentito, in una lingua arcana di cui non comprese nemmeno una parola, ma fu come se attraverso la sua mano la forza di Odino riuscisse ad intrufolarsi nella sua anima e afferrare quella che apparteneva a Loki e a strapparlo via. Thor le sentì chiaramente e sentì che anche Loki stava soffreddo, esattamente davanti a lui. Fu come se Odino gli avesse strappato l’anima in due con poche parole e dopo l’avesse lasciato con un buco al posto del petto.

Odino lo lasciò e Thor sarebbe crollato a terra ansimante se le guardie non lo avessero afferrato. Alzando lo sguardo tra gli occhi appannati di lacrime di dolore e delusione vide che anche Loki era piegato in due e stava gridando, si teneva le mani vicino al petto.

«Portateli via» ordinò Odino con rabbia.

Thor fu trascinato e sollevato dalle guardie. La testa era bassa, i capelli davanti al viso stavano coprendo quelle lacrime che gli imbrattavano il viso come una colpa. Alzò le mani e le vide immacolate.

Nessuna cicatrice le attraversava.

 

 

**Capitolo** 22 

 

Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Thor non rispose. Rimase a guardare fuori dalla finestra il tramonto del sole su Asgard. Le stelle ad oriente stavano salendo nel cielo, silenziosamente, completamente incuranti. Yggdrasill continuava a muoversi, completamente indifferente alle passioni di tutti, ricchi e poveri, potenti e non. Ora lui era lì a non fare niente, un silenzio tombale era sceso sulla sua anima e sulla sua mente. Non c’era niente che si agitasse, come se con quella magia Odino non avesse solo spezzato il legame che condivideva con Loki ma gli avesse rubato tutta l’anima.

La porta dietro di lui si aprì anche se non diede il permesso.

«Thor?» era la voce femminile e melodiosa di Amora, che si richiuse le porte alle spalle. Rimase in silenzio, forse sconvolta nel vederlo così. Nemmeno lui si era mai visto così sconfitto. Mai nella sua vita era rimasto così distrutto dentro. Girò piano la testa verso di lei, i capelli bagnati gocciolavano sul suo viso. Non sapeva distinguere le gocce d’acqua da quelle delle sue lacrime silenziose che scendevano senza che potesse controllarle. Continuavano a cadere dai suoi occhi come i pezzi spaccati di quel qualcosa che aveva appena perso.

Non si era rivestito, portava solo il telo che aveva usato per asciugarsi quando si era alzato dalla vasca. Si era steso nell’acqua e aveva aperto gli occhi per vedere, quando tempo addietro si era trovato nella stessa posizione, schiacciato contro il bordo di metallo e il corpo di Loki che lo stringeva, che chiedeva solo di rimanere con lui.

Era stato bugiardo.

Aveva mentito per tutta la sua vita. Non era mai stato il suo Loki. Loki non era di nessuno, nemmeno di sé stesso. Cominciava a dubitare che Loki fosse una persona vera, e che magari era solo un parto del suo cervello che aveva cercato in qualche modo di trovare pace su Midgard per scappare alla disperazione di un mondo tutto azzurro e rosso in cui non c’era mai stato spazio per l’amore.

«Stai bene?» chiese Amora, avvicinandosi piano, guardinga.

«Sì» rispose Thor, in modo inespressivo. Non sapeva come, ma qualcosa gli impediva di fare qualsiasi altra espressione che non fosse immobile indifferenza. Amora gli sfiorò con la mano i capelli. Thor non sentì niente. «Mi dispiace tanto. Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Thor. Ma era necessario, per il tuo bene e per il bene di tutti. Spero che un giorno mi perdonerai per quello che ho fatto, che tu smetta di odiarmi»

«Io non ti odio» le disse, continuando a non guardarla. Era vero, non la odiava. A dire il vero non sentiva proprio niente. Anche volendo non avrebbe potuto odiarla. Lei si mise in ginocchio di fianco a lui e lo guardò «Andrà meglio, Thor. Puoi contare su di me, lo sai vero? Ti aiuterò sempre» sorrise.

Thor vide il suo sorriso, ma non smosse niente dentro di lui. Spostò di nuovo la testa e continuò a guardare le lune che ora si alzavano nel cielo blu e violetto al tramonto che infiammava la città d’oro. «Andrà meglio» ripeté lei.

No, non era vero. Thor non era un idiota, a dispetto di quello che aveva detto Loki, pervertendo e distruggendo in poche parole tutto quello che avevano passato insieme. Non sarebbe andata meglio perché non pensava che sarebbe stato capace di provare di nuovo qualcosa. E nel caso avesse cominciato a sentire un qualche tipo di sentimento nascere dentro di lui, sarebbe stato meglio ucciderlo con tutti i mezzi che aveva, piuttosto che sentire la disperazione.

Amora lo abbracciò ma lui non si mosse, continuando a guardare fuori. Sarebbe stato meglio per lui fare tutto quello che Odino gli avrebbe ordinato: si sarebbe sposato, avrebbe magari assicurato un erede dopo di lui per sopperire alla mancanza di Baldr. Magari lo avrebbe fatto con Amora. O con qualcun’altra. Non gli importava. La prospettiva di avere un figlio non gli diceva niente. Né quella di diventare re.

Ma era presto per pensare a quel genere di cose. Chiuse gli occhi e sperò di addormentarsi, magari sarebbe morto nel sonno. Allora sì, le cose sarebbero andate davvero molto meglio.

*

Fecero il funerale a Baldr. Thor era lì con i suoi genitori. Rimase immobile davanti alla folla come gli era stato detto di fare. Per il resto, quando andò a dormire, non riuscì a ricordare nulla di quello che era successo.

*

Fu chiamato da Odino il giorno dopo nelle prigioni. Razionalmente sapeva che il padre avrebbe potuto sottoporlo a qualche tipo di prova. Odino si era sentito molto sicuro quando aveva visto Thor ubbidirgli e non abbandonarsi a melodrammi o al dolore. Nella sua visione delle cose, probabilmente si sentiva vincitore per avergli strappato quel parassita dall’anima, quella parte di Loki che l’aveva reso così debole. Avrebbe avuto senso per Odino sottoporlo ad una prova per vedere quanto fosse ritornato in sé.

E ovviamente, qualsiasi prova in questione avrebbe riguardato Loki, prima che fosse giustiziato.

Così scese nelle prigioni, e vide suo padre davanti alla cella di Loki, come si aspettava. La cella, diversamente dalle altre, era oscurata. «Mi hai fatto chiamare?»

«Si figlio mio» rispose con condiscendenza suo padre. «Come sai, domani mattina, il prigioniero sarà giustiziato pubblicamente. Prima che questo avvenga, vorrei assicurarmi che il mio incantesimo per liberarti dalla sua influenza sia stato efficace»

«Mi pare giusto» disse Thor con voce monocorde. «Cosa vuoi che faccia?»

«Che tu entri lì dentro e gli rivolga qualche parola, qualche domanda. Di tipo personale, qualcosa che è successo a te»

«Solo questo?» Thor unì le mani dietro la schiena «Fin troppo semplice, padre. Non credo che vogliate da me solo questo»

«In effetti no, Thor» suo padre strinse gli occhi e lo guardò con attenzione «Ma di questo parleremo all’interno della cella. Sei d’accordo? Potrebbe essere una cosa molto difficile»

«Non è un problema» rispose Thor, ancora con una voce monocorde. «Cominciamo?»

Odino gli fece un gesto verso la porta della cella e lo invitò ad entrare per primo. Thor aprì la porta, e resistette all’impulso di rimanere piantato sulla soglia. Perciò si spostò immediatamente, quasi precipitandosi all’interno, spostandosi subito vicino al prigioniero.

Guardarlo lì, ridotto in quel modo gli fece venire un colpo al cuore, ma rimase perfettamente immobile come se non stesse sentendo di volersi precipitare fuori da lì urlando. Loki era legato, posizionato al centro della stanza, le catene lo inchiodavano a terra, legandogli le caviglie, le ginocchia, il collo e le braccia. In quella posizione respirava a fatica e non riusciva a tenere la testa dritta.

Quando li sentì entrare però, alzò lo sguardo e iniziò a ridacchiare. «Questo cos’è, un comitato d’addio?»

«Taci, non siamo qui per darti la possibilità di parlare» commentò Odino.

«No, certo. Siete qui per far parlare Thor» piantò i suoi occhi azzurri sul principe e con un sogghigno sarcastico aggiunse «Ebbene? Cosa devo avere l’onore di udire prima di morire?»

«Thor» lo incoraggiò Odino.

Lui avrebbe avuto tante cose da chiedergli, erano una marea di situazioni, passioni, parole e pensieri che poteva rivangare per fargli delle domande, per permettergli di dargli di nuovo un’ arma per colpirlo ancora e ancora. Loki continuava a guardarlo in silenziosa attesa mentre Thor cercava qualcosa da dire. Istintivamente fece un passo indietro, ma Odino lo riafferrò e invece di riportarlo al suo posto lo fece avvicinare ancora di più a Loki. «Parla» gli ordinò.

Lo sguardo di Loki bastava a farlo a pezzi, in pezzi più piccoli di quanto già non fosse. Si morse la lingua e deglutì a vuoto prima di schiudere le labbra «C’è stato qualcosa che mi hai detto che pensavi veramente?»

«Tutte le volte che ti davo dell’idiota. Lo intendevo davvero»

Per le Norne, quanto faceva male. Faceva male dappertutto e in nessun luogo. Thor abbassò gli occhi e scosse la testa «E quando eravamo su Midgard. Quando ti hanno rapito?» Davanti agli occhi ricordò il piccolo e bellissimo Loki che cercava in qualche modo di salvarsi.

«È stata la prova che eri uno stupido. Avrei preferito mille volte che mi tenessero lì e che mi ammazzassero»

«No, non è vero» non lo disse con fermezza. C’era una sorta di muro nella sua mente che gli impediva di andare oltre, di negare anche quello, che quello su cui si fondavano le sue scelte future, il suo essere quello che era, non poteva essere una menzogna.

«Idiota» ripeté Loki scuotendo quel poco che poteva, la testa «Certo che non era vero»

«E Jarnsaxa? Anche lei era falsa? Anche tutto quello che ha detto lei?» Thor vide con la coda dell’occhio suo padre girarsi verso di lui, come se non si aspettasse che tirasse fuori anche lei da quell’orribile calderone che era stato il suo passato.

«Te l’avevo detto che era nella tua testa. Lei non è mai esistita e tu lo sapevi. Ha detto solo quello che tu volevi sentirle dire»

Thor si morse le labbra e scosse la testa «Perché lo hai fatto?»

«Tu cosa credi?» Loki alzò la testa più che poté «Ti odio. Te l’ho ripetuto più volte ma tu non mi sei mai stato a sentire» era così fiero anche lì, messo in ginocchio e sul punto di morire. I suoi occhi non erano diversi da quelli che aveva avuto per tutta la sua vita. Thor ci vedeva ancora lo stesso Loki, ma era qualcosa che non poteva dire, qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto uccidere dentro di sé come Loki sarebbe stato ammazzato il giorno dopo, lì fuori.

Era vero. Loki era stato sempre l’unico nella sua vita a dirgli “Ti odio” eppure ogni volta che l’aveva detto Thor si era sempre evoluto in altro. Aveva pensato di evolvere in meglio, ma a quanto pareva non era vero. Erano solo tanti ti odio senza la vera volontà di citare dietro altre due parole che erano altrettanto potenti, ma che Loki non gli aveva mai detto. Però non erano state altro che loro stesse.

«Dillo di nuovo»

«Ti odio» ripeté Loki. Continuavano a sembrare come un “Ti amo”. Certo, le sue orecchie non erano ancora state educate come la sua mente a vedere attraverso quella nebbia che Loki gli aveva messo intorno per separarlo dagli altri. «Ancora»

«Ti odio» Lo disse con minor convinzione. Abbassò la testa e si scosse, nascondendo il viso. «Immagino però che per far contento tuo padre dovresti essere tu a dirlo a me e non il contrario»

Thor guardò Odino, il quale assentì con la testa e lo incoraggiò con un gesto della mano. La sua bocca si aprì ma non ne uscì nessun suono. La richiuse, guardando i capelli di Loki che lo nascondevano a qualsiasi vista. «Non te l’ho mai detto»

«Appunto» la voce di Loki era graffiante e sarcastica.

«Guardami, allora» gli disse ma Loki non si mosse. Thor strinse gli occhi e aggiunse «Guardami!» Loki allora alzò piano la testa, riusciva ad intravedere i suoi occhi azzurrissimi tra la cascata di capelli neri che li nascondeva. «Che aspetti? Sbrigati a dirlo, così la finiamo»

Thor lo osservò per un lungo minuto, cercando di raccogliere quei cocci e frammenti di emozioni sparsi nel suo animo, per trovare un po’ di convinzione in quello che diceva, riuscendoci miseramente «Ti odio» disse, davanti al padre che sembrò approvare.

Però quelle parole erano prive di ogni significato, perché non riusciva a sentire proprio niente. «Ti odio» ripeté ma dirlo non lo faceva accadere, serviva solo a lusingare suo padre, non a creare un sentimento che non pensava di riuscire mai a provare. «Ti odio». Stava mentendo. Per tutta la sua vita era stato un difensore della verità, della giustizia, e ora stava mentendo come non aveva mai fatto nella sua vita. Molte persone mentono. Ma lui non era mai stato una di quelle. Aveva lasciato le bugie a Loki.

E con due parole, che diceva per dimostrare al padre di essersi completamente separato da Loki, si rese conto di non poter mai essere separato da lui. Non c’era un confine in cui cominciava uno e finiva l’altro, non c’era una cucitura che poteva essere scucita per rimuovere una toppa: suo padre aveva solo scavato dentro di loro e basta. Non aveva separato un bel niente.

«Ottimo, figlio mio» Odino gli prese una spalla e lo fece allontanare, mentre Loki abbassava di nuovo la testa, in silenzio.

«Ora voglio che tu faccia un’ultima cosa, così potremo cancellare questa storia per sempre» Quelle parole lo agitarono intimamente. Cancellare quella storia? Era la sua storia. Sarebbe stato meglio morire a quel punto. Odino lo condusse fino ad un meccanismo, quello che tirava le catene di Loki tanto da costringerlo in ginocchio a terra. «Questo è un apparecchio che non usiamo da tanto tempo. È più vecchio di mio padre, ideato per mostri ben peggiori di Loki. Ma gli Æsir hanno espressamente desiderato che fosse riportato alla luce come punizione per Loki. Molti pensano che mandarlo semplicemente in Hel sia troppo poco, visto la sua relazione intima con Hela. Sai cosa fa?»

«Sì»

Thor spostò lo sguardò da quella leva che aveva davanti, collegata a quelle catene: seguendone il percorso poteva prevedere che avrebbero tenuto fermo Loki, gli avrebbero alzato la testa. E poi, quel serpente di metallo che c’era sul soffitto avrebbe smesso di fungere da semplice decorazione. Era un rettile d’argento con le fauci spalancate, i denti esposti. Da quello che ricordava dai vecchi racconti da quei denti, come se fosse stato un serpente vero, poteva stillare un veleno molto doloroso. Guardò Loki esattamente al di sotto, relegato lì, immobile. Respirava pesantemente, perché anche lui sapeva a cosa serviva. Probabilmente si era accorto del suo destino nel momento stesso in cui l’avevano portato lì.

_«Che noia» sbottò Thor, stendendosi sul letto, stirando la schiena. Il suo movimento fece tremare le candele che illuminavano la lunga notte di Midgard. «La storia è proprio noiosa»_

_«Non è vero» Loki, piccolo come uno scricciolo era appoggiato allo schienale del letto e continuava a sfogliare il grosso libro che teneva sulle piccole ginocchia «Ci sono grandi battaglie, antichissimi eroi… Non vedo come faccia a non interessarti»_

_«Tu la rendi interessante» aveva risposto Thor, rannicchiato lì come un grosso gatto biondo. «Trovi sempre un modo per raccontarmela così che non me la scordi. Da solo non riuscirei mai a concentrarmi»_

_Loki lo osservò e fece un sorrisino, girando le pagine «Del tipo, una vecchissima tortura Æsir? Magari questo ti farà ricordare meglio la guerra coi Vanir»_

_«Del tipo?» Thor alzò la testa, interessato._

_Loki girò il libro e gli mostrò l’illustrazione di una strana macchina a forma di serpente._

Alzando la leva si sentì solo il rumore di una catena che costringeva Loki ad alzare la testa fino a rivolgerla verso quella statua minacciosa che pendeva sopra di lui. Thor vide i suoi occhi azzurri piantarsi in quelli del serpente sopra di lui e poi chiudersi, agitati. Non stava chiedendo pietà, non si lamentava, ma aveva paura. Lo vide tremare mentre un suono metallico annunciava che quella malvagità si stava azionando.

Quando una goccia di un liquido verde stillò dalle zanne del serpente finendo sulle guance di Loki, quello provò a non urlare. Ci riuscì per un solo minuto.

 

*

 

Si ancorò alla finestra come se potesse davvero sorreggerlo dal baratro in cui stava cadendo. Aveva abbandonato suo padre, orgoglioso di quello che aveva fatto, appena un secondo prima. Appena aveva girato l’angolo si era piegato in due per la nausea e aveva vomitato tutta la bile che il suo corpo era in grado di produrre. Stava di nuovo piangendo senza che potesse fare qualcosa per fermarsi, senza che un solo gemito uscisse dalla sua bocca, mentre il corpo tremava in preda alla febbre. Sarebbe stato meglio precipitarsi giù da quella finestra, se avesse saputo che una cosa del genere avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.

«Principe Thor?» era una voce preoccupata quella che si era rivolta a lui. Thor si voltò e vide un ragazzino Jotun ancora nella pubertà. Lo riconobbe, era il compagno di Byleistr con cui aveva parlato altre volte. «Vi sentite bene?» accorse da lui e gli toccò la testa «State bruciando come l’inferno»

«Non mi toccare» Thor lo respinse, spingendolo via. Lo guardò per un attimo, prima che un nuovo conato lo spingesse a piegarsi di nuovo in due. Perché diavolo gli Jotun dovevano somigliarsi tutti in quella maniera? Perché quel ragazzino aveva la sottigliezza che aveva avuto Loki? Perché i suoi capelli erano neri allo stesso modo? «Lasciami stare» gli disse debolmente. «Lasciatemi stare tutti»

Il giovane rimase in ginocchio a terra, vicino a lui. «Mi dispiace così tanto, Thor. Non potete immaginare quanto. Non è giusto, niente di quello che vi è stato fatto è giusto»

«Aspetta di crescere anche tu» disse pulendosi la bocca «Niente è mai giusto»

Il ragazzo strinse gli occhi e scosse la testa «Non è vero. Lo sai che non è vero»

«Io non so un bel niente» ed era la verità. Non sapeva niente ora e non aveva saputo niente in precedenza. Era stato cieco e sordo e muto per una vita, un illuso che ora doveva cercare un buco abbastanza profondo in cui seppellire i cocci dei suoi sogni infranti.

«Voi…» il giovane Jotun si guardò in torno, gli afferrò con forza il braccio e disse perentoriamente «Non vi dovete abbattere. Non siete così. Combattete, per la miseria. Non fatevi ridurre così»

«Lasciami» ripeté Thor ma lo Jotun strinse la presa.

«Andate alle tombe reali»

«Cosa?»

Il ragazzo lo scosse ancora più forte «Alzatevi e andate alle tombe reali! Andate alla tomba di Borr! Lì c’è la risposta! Andate lì!» si guardò intorno e poi si separò immediatamente da lui come se niente fosse successo. Si riassettò e iniziò ad andarsene «Muovetevi! Dovete andare a vedere la tomba di Borr! Subito, prima che sia troppo tardi!»

E poi corse via, sparendo tra le sale deserte.

Per un attimo, Thor contemplò l’idea di rimanere lì nascosto e lasciarsi corrodere dal tempo. Poi si alzò e iniziò a camminare, prima traballante, poi sempre più sicuro e veloce, si ritrovò a correre, con una strana speranza nel petto, fino alle sale delle tombe monumentali dei re. Era una grande sala al centro esatto del castello di Asgard, custodito come il seme dentro il frutto. Non erano sale sorvegliate: lì non c’erano altro che morti.

Entrò nella grande sala: ci era stato solo due o tre volte, quando era veramente piccolo. Poi avevano perso tutta l’attrattiva. Il grande salone era semicircolare: tra le colonne erano racchiuse grandi nicchie che nascondevano le tombe – vuote, perché i cadaveri si bruciavano - dei re passati. I suoi antenati erano lì davanti a lui, nelle sembianze di statue di metallo che guardavano chiunque si aggirasse lì.

Ogni nicchia aveva una tomba, come un altare, e su di essa c’era la statua del re, la sua compagna e i figli che avevano generato. Continuò ad andare avanti, senza capire, fino a che non si trovò davanti alla tomba di Borr.

Suo nonno era solo, sulla sua tomba. Niente figli o moglie con lui. Eppure Thor sapeva che Odino aveva avuto dei fratelli, due per l’esattezza. Perplesso si avvicinò alla tomba ed entrò nella nicchia, guardandola meglio. Cercando di fare il giro completo intorno alla statua si rese conto che dietro di essa si trovava una scalinata che scendeva in basso. Senza capire, guardò se nella tomba precedente ci fosse la stessa cosa, ma nessuna scala. Così tornò alla tomba di Borr e scese le scale.

Si ritrovò così immerso in una luce bluastra. Guardando sopra la sua testa si accorse che il pavimento della sala della tomba era fatto di cristallo molto spesso, che filtrava la luce in modo che la sala al di sotto sembrasse come immersa sott’acqua. Avanzando nella semi oscurità Thor si accorse che anche lì c’era una tomba.

Esattamente sotto quella di Borr, era una statua molto alta: la sua posizione era arcuata, e indicava – anzi si protendeva – verso il soffitto, verso Borr. Avvicinandosi Thor riuscì a delineare il volto, e i volti di quella statua: c’erano tre bambini che si tenevano per mani. Il primo era riconoscibile come Odino, Thor lo distinse bene, gli altri dovevano essere Vili e Ve. Con una mano amorevole li abbracciava una figura, eppure non era la forma di una donna, né tanto meno di un uomo. Era un gigante di ghiaccio.

Thor rimase impietrito sul posto, facendo scorrere gli occhi su quella strana figura speculare e separata da Borr, così maternamente vicina ai suoi figli. Alla base dell’imponente statua ne era una, a mezzo busto, sopra la tomba vuota, a dimensioni realistiche. Thor si avvicinò e guardò intensamente quel ritratto fatto di pietra. Anche in quei tratti riconosceva qualcuno di quelli di Odino. E i suoi. La fronte, il naso dritto.

Rappresentava una donna – una donna bellissima, con i capelli fluenti che le si avvolgevano intorno, un sorriso sereno, uno sguardo rilassato e dolce.

«Bestla»

Thor si voltò allarmato e vide suo padre, Odino, in piedi sulle scale. Il vecchio orbo indicò la statua e disse: «Lei è Bestla. Mia madre» Thor tornò a guardarla, con gli occhi sgranati.

«È uno Jotun…»

«È il segreto che continuiamo a tenere in questa famiglia»

«Tu…» gli disse Thor, conscio di quello che aveva scoperto «Tu sei mezzo Jotun?»

«Così come te»

«Ma» Thor scosse la testa «Se era così… perché fare la guerra a Jotunheim? Perché accanirsi così tanto? Loro…»

«Sono dei mostri. La loro razza e la nostra non ha niente in comune»

«Come fai a dire una cosa del genere?» urlò Thor «Hanno in comune te! TU! Tu sei metà come loro, perché non provare a…»

«La pace» lo interruppe Odino «Che avevo stipulato con loro era abbastanza, prima che tu la distruggessi» il suo sguardo si fece duro «Sospettavo che tu fossi come mio padre, ma non immaginavo così tanto. Non ti lascerò calcare le sue orme»

Thor strinse gli occhi e comprese «Borr ha risposto al Søk di Bestla. Avevi paura di questo? Che anche io mi unissi ad uno Jotun?» scosse la testa «Non l’avrei mai fatto»

«Ed è stata una fortuna»

«Se dovessi rispondere ad un Søk non dipenderebbe comunque da me»

«Quello che tu, stupido ragazzino, non vuoi capire» iniziò Odino continuando a scendere le scale e raggiungendolo davanti alla statua di Bestla «è che Asgard non accetterà mai gli Jotun. Li potrà sopportare, ma non li accetterà. Mia madre si è uccisa appena morì mio padre, perché da sola qui, sarebbe stata schiacciata»

«E così ti ha abbandonato?» Thor alzò un sopracciglio e mise più distanza tra lui e il padre «Ti ha lasciato da solo? È questo che vuoi dire? Che anche se fosse, tu non eri abbastanza da costringere Bestla a rimanere in vita?»

«Non deformare le mie parole»

«Non lo sto facendo» Thor si lisciò i capelli e sospirò «E allora è questo il nodo del problema? Appariamo volenterosi con gli Jotun, ma odiamoli in segreto? Purifichiamo il sangue della nostra famiglia dal loro seme! Dimmi, avevi paura che i tuoi figli avessero la pelle blu?»

«Stai delirando»

«Oh no! Ora vedo benissimo! Tu hai odiato tua madre! L’hai odiata tanto da relegare la sua statua e la sua tomba qui sotto! Non hai nemmeno voluto che stessero insieme, nemmeno dopo la morte, perché lei è voluta andare da Borr e non rimanere con te, per raggiungerlo nel Valhalla!» scosse la testa «Hai avuto così tanta paura per me?» rise in modo sarcastico e provò ad andarsene. «Se proprio volevi che non corressi pericoli non mi avresti mai dovuto lasciare su Midgard»

«Per questo ti ho richiamato su Asgard. Voglio solo il tuo bene, figlio mio»

«Il mio bene? Quale bene? Non mi hai mai fatto del bene» lo guardò intensamente concluse dicendo «Hai fatto quello che era bene per te. Né per me, né per Baldr, né per Asgard. Per te»

Si voltò e iniziò a risalire le scale, quando all’improvviso sentì qualcosa scuotergli il petto. Finì contro la parete, in ginocchio a terra. Odino provò a dire qualcosa ma poi rimase zitto.

«Non è possibile» lo sentì dire. «No. Non è possibile» Odino gli corse vicino. «Resisti, Thor. Non farti trascinare via»

Thor sentì di nuovo quella sensazione. Non faceva male, ma era familiare. Terribilmente familiare. Era come essere immerso nell’acqua e sentire delle onde intorno a sé. «Cos’è?» chiese. Ma non era spaventato. Guardò suo padre con occhi sgranati e chiese ancora «Cos’è?»

«Niente, Thor. Niente» La mano di Odino scese sulla sua testa e Thor cadde svenuto sulle scale.

Odino si guardò intorno e urlò «Guardie! Guardie!» si doveva sbrigare. Non c’era altro tempo da perdere.

 

*

 

Thor rinvenne tossendo. Spalancò gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto. Se per un attimo aveva pensato di sentirsi bene, la stessa sensazione che aveva percepito prima di svenire lo assalì di nuovo, contraddicendolo. Rimase perplesso.

Suo padre non gli aveva spiegato cos’era ma somigliava sempre di più a una spinta insistente. Chiuse gli occhi e quella sensazione si manifestò sempre di più come una sorta di bussare ad una porta, quella della sua testa.

Non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi così. Dopo l’ennesima fitta provò ad alzarsi ma si rese conto di essere ammanettato al suo letto. La sensazione divenne più intensa, così come il desiderio primordiale di liberarsi. Si agitò quanto più poté ma i legacci che aveva ai polsi erano resistenti e non lo lasciarono andare.

Una nuova fitta gli fece girare la testa e per un attimo gli offuscò la vista. Mentre cercava di provare a mettere a fuoco si accorse che sentiva del baccano da oltre la sua porta. C’erano delle urla. L’ennesima fitta gli mise addosso la frenesia di liberarsi, come un istinto radicato dentro di lui, ad alzarsi, ad andarsene. Dove non lo sapeva. Ma quella sensazione che correva per il suo corpo insieme al suo sangue glielo imponeva. Così cominciò a tirare quanto più gli era possibile: le manette gli tagliarono i polsi, il sangue cominciò a colare lungo le sue ferite, lasciandole scivolose. Con uno strappo doloroso ma veloce si staccò dalle manette, scivolando nel suo stesso sangue.

Eppure aveva troppo poco tempo per pensare alle sue ferite o al dolore. La priorità: andare. Andare dove? Doveva andare. Una ennesima fitta gli fece mancare la porta, ma barcollando riuscì ad uscire all’esterno.

Non appena aprì la porta il baccano all’esterno si fermò. C’erano – inspiegabilmente – delle guardie lì fuori, in numero considerevole. Tra loro, i Tre guerrieri. Ma non appena tutti lo videro le guardie di palazzo gli si avventarono addosso cercando di rispingerlo dentro la stanza.

«Non lo toccate!» urlò la voce conosciuta di uno dei suoi amici. «Non provateci!» Thor, improvvisamente indebolito da un capogiro fu afferrato di nuovo.

 

*

 

«Che vuol dire?» chiese Byleistr. Aveva addosso ancora gli abiti da notte. Lui e il suo compagno erano oltre le porte della loro stanza. Uno degli Jotun che era andato con loro su Asgard, un soldato, li informò.

«L’esecuzione del Principe Loki è stata anticipata. Non è più a mezzo giorno di domani. Lo stanno portando adesso all’esterno del palazzo»

«Perché? Che significa?» chiese il principe degli Jotun «Cosa è cambiato così all’improvviso?»

«Gli Asgardiani non me lo hanno detto»

«È strano. E temo per tutti noi» guardò il messaggero e lo ringraziò. «Raggruppa i nostri. Dobbiamo assistere all’esecuzione, non possiamo…» una fitta alla testa lo fece appoggiare alla trave della porta massiccia. Sbatté più volte le palpebre e si guardò intorno. L’altro Jotun era confuso, caduto a terra, mentre invece il suo compagno era immobile e guardava verso il corridoio. I suoi occhi rossi si piantarono in quelli di Byleistr «Lo hai sentito?»

Il principe guardò nella sua stessa direzione e poi lo sentì di nuovo.

«Sembra…»

«Non è possibile»

«Mio signore» disse il soldato Jotun che si stava riprendendo. «È un Søk. È potente. Il più forte che abbia mai sentito. Mi ha quasi fatto svenire, ed è ancora all’inizio» lo Jotun li guardò entrambi mentre invece i due principi si riscossero e mentre uno entrava trafelato dentro le loro stanze Byleistr afferrò il soldato per un braccio e gli ordinò «Adunata! ORA! Che non ci sia uno Jotun che dorme adesso! Svegli! Tutti! Ora!»

 

*

 

Loki stentava a tenere gli occhi aperti. Il viso, il collo, il petto, gli bruciavano persino più forte di quando era stato toccato da Angrboða. Ma non era il dolore a farlo sentire debole, non era il dolore a stordirgli la mente.

Sentì che lo slegavano e lo tiravano via. C’era una voce femminile a comandare. «Portatelo via, subito» Era Sif, ne riconobbe la voce. Provò ad aprire gli occhi per vederla ma distinse solo un ’ombra magra.

E poi ci fu di nuovo quella fitta che gli pervase tutto il corpo. Urlò di dolore.

Era pur troppo conscio di quello che stava succedendo. Il dolore fisico provocato dalla tortura e quello all’anima non erano abbastanza forti da superare quello di un Søk che sapeva benissimo sarebbe stato inascoltato e che avrebbe avuto la vita più breve di tutte.

 

*

 

«Che significa questo?» Byleistr si affacciò dal palco, osservando la folla che si era raccolta davanti al palazzo. «Non era questo il nostro accordo!» urlò a Odino, che rimaneva seduto sul suo trono di pietra. «Non pensare che te lo lasceremo fare!» continuò avvicinandosi a lui «È venuto meno il motivo per cui l’abbiamo fatto. Non ci sarà nessuno Jotun che non combatterà per riprendere Loki!»

«Allora sarà guerra» Odino usò Grugnir per spingerlo via.

Byleistr finì a terra ai piedi del trono. Lanciò un’occhiata d’odio ad Odino e con un urlo di rabbia tornò alla sua dimensione normale «E che sia guerra, vecchio pazzo!»

«Non pensare di sopravvivere! Tu, i tuoi, e il tuo compagno, morirete tutti se provate a fermare l’esecuzione»

«Allora moriremo!» la voce dello Jotun era ora più profonda e calda «Siamo Jotun e nessuno sporco Æsir ci ricatterà! Helblindi farà strage di te e della tua famiglia!»

Vicino a loro, un rombo di trombe Jotun sovrastò quello delle urla della folla di Æsir che si accalcavano vicino al patibolo. Sotto di loro gli Jotun irruppero dal castello e si avventarono sugli Asgardiani, mentre le guardie del castello iniziarono a fermarli.

Urla di terrore si alzarono dalla piazza.

«Non capirò mai la tua razza» disse Odino, guardando la confusione crescente vicino a loro. Puntò poi la sua lancia contro Byleistr «Volevi sacrificare tuo fratello fin tanto che credevi non potesse avere figli. Siete una razza di animali»

«Siamo la tua stessa razza, sei animale quanto noi!»

«Non osare!»

Grugnir calò ma fu fermata dalla lancia di ghiaccio a protezione di Byleistr.

 

*

 

«Basta!» una voce femminile fermò tutto e con un incanto verde tutti i soldati di palazzo si fermarono come se fossero pietrificati. Thor cadde a terra, la testa confusa. Fu immediatamente raccolto dai suoi amici «Thor, Thor, alzati! Alzati!»

«Riprenditi, o non sei più mio figlio!» Frigga gli diede uno schiaffo così forte che gli fece scattare la testa da una parte all’altra.

«Madre… Cosa?»

«Dobbiamo sbrigarci» disse un’altra voce femminile. Era Freyja, che aveva fermato i soldati e ora andò a sostenere Frigga, la quale aveva un aspetto terribile «Se ritardiamo di un solo secondo potrebbe essere troppo tardi»

«Che succede?» Thor non riusciva a capire. Freyja con un gesto della mano gli curò le ferite ai polsi «È il Søk. Quello di Loki»

«No…» Thor scosse la testa come se potesse allontanare anche la nebbia che circondava i suoi pensieri. «Loki non può…»

«Sì, Thor, può. È lui. Lo stai sentendo. Lo senti?» Frigga gli afferrò le guance e lo fissò negli occhi. «Loki?» Era Loki?

_Thor?_

Il principe spalancò gli occhi. Non appena pensò a lui riuscì immediatamente a dare un contorno a quella sensazione che stava provando. Era Loki. Lo stava chiamando. Stava per morire. La sua mente si assottigliò e tutta la confusione sparì, insieme all’incertezza, o tutte le domande che poteva pensare. Doveva andare da Loki.

«Devo andare» disse con una fermezza che non aveva mai avuto in vita sua.

«Vai» sua madre si spostò e gli lasciò libero il passaggio «Non permetterò ad Odino di rovinare la vita a due dei miei figli»

Thor iniziò a camminare, tendendo una mano: Mjollnir gli fu immediatamente vicina, fremente mentre correva.

Al diavolo le bugie, al diavolo Odino o Asgard o Midgard. Lui era Thor ed era un eroe. Avrebbe salvato Loki.

Intanto, dietro di lui nelle sue stanze Frigga, spossata si appoggiò a Freyja che la tenne stretta. «Regina. Siamo sicuri di quello che abbiamo fatto?»

Freyja rispose per prima: «Non possiamo andare contro il disegno della trama delle Norne»

Frigga sospirò e aggiunse «Anche se fosse, non lascerò che mio figlio diventi un uomo senz’anima che cammina. È già morto uno dei miei figli, non vedrò l’altro cadere nella disperazione»

I Tre guerrieri si fecero vicini a lei e la tennero in braccio mentre tutti insieme iniziarono ad uscire dal castello.

 

*

 

Sif uccise uno Jotun per arrivare al patibolo. Loki doveva morire, lì davanti a tutti. Asgard aveva bisogno di riprendere il controllo. Le era difficile controllarsi con quella magia che proveniva da Loki e che la annebbiava la testa. Mentre le guardie tenevano lontano l’esiguo numero di Jotun lei aiutò un’altra guardia a trascinare Loki e metterlo in ginocchio.

Il mago oscillava tra la coscienza e l’incoscienza. A volte l’aveva guardata, altre volte era sembrato già morto. Qualsiasi tortura gli avessero fatto nelle segrete gli aveva bruciato la faccia, e il collo, distruggendo in parte la tunica che lo copriva, quando il veleno era colato lungo il torace.

Ora era tornato orribilmente blu, toccarlo le ustionò le mani ma non gliene importò. Lo mise sul patibolo, mentre atre due guardie lo tenevano per mantenerlo in una posizione utile. Estrasse la sua lunga spada e anche se le mani facevano male, anche se bruciavano, e la impugnò saldamente.

Ma prima che potesse alzarla un tuono scosse l’aria, così forte da farle male alle orecchie, la luce intensa del fulmine le fece male agli occhi e lei cadde in ginocchio con le mani sulle orecchie e la testa bassa per proteggersi.

 

*

 

«Smettetela!»

Hogun aveva mantenuto la regina Frigga, mentre Freyja aveva separato magicamente Odino e Byleistr, portandoli alle diverse estremità del palco. Vicino a lei, Fandral e Volstagg stavano sull’attenti per evitare che qualcuno colpisse la maga.

«Smettetela!» ripeté Frigga alzando una mano verso il marito. Grugnir volò dalla mano di Odino a quelle della regina, che lasciò Hogun e si tenne alla mitica lancia. «Cosa significa questo? È tradimento Frigga!»

«Tradimento?» commentò la regina, rimanendo regalmente dritta, impugnando la lancia. «Io ti sono stata fedele per tutta la mia vita e tu mi hai portato via i miei figli! Uno è morto per questa faida, l’altro vuoi costringerlo a rinunciare alla sua anima. Non te lo permetterò» Frigga batté Grugnir a terra e con rabbia ribadì «Non mi porterai via mio figlio!»

Quando arrivò il tuono l’attenzione dei presenti si spostò dalla regina a Thor che con un colpo del suo Martello si fece strada lungo il piazzale. Eliminò davanti a sé le guardie che cercavano inutilmente e miseramente di fermarlo.

 

*

 

Loki sentì il tuono e scivolò dalla presa delle guardie che continuavano a tenerlo stretto. Il Søk gli stava togliendo tutte le facoltà mentali, ma il dolore fisico si attenuò molto non appena lo lasciarono.

C’era vento, un vento forte e distruttivo, il tuono era di quel tipo terribile che spaventa i bambini nei loro letti. Si sentiva a pezzi.

_Arrivi come una tempesta e poi mi lasci a fare i conti con i pezzi di me stesso che ti sei lasciato alle spalle._ Ricordò. Aprì gli occhi, e tra il vento riuscì a vedere il mantello rosso che nella folla che cercava di tenerlo a distanza, provava ad avvicinarsi. Scosse la testa e guardò di nuovo, non credendoci, perché non era possibile. Ma invece Thor continuava a rimanere lì, rimaneva a combattere per raggiungerlo.

«Thor…?» provò a dire. «Idiota, che stai facendo?»

_Vale la pena salvare chiunque. Anche chi ti odia e chi tu odi._

Fu come rivederlo di nuovo: quando ancora bambino, i capelli biondissimi e la faccia tonda lo aveva afferrato e lo aveva condotto in salvo tra le case degli umani.

_«Per le Norne, Thor! Smettila. Ovvio, ovvio che ti voglio bene, ma non puoi giurare che sarà per sempre! Non puoi prevedere che sarà una cosa che durerà così a lungo, che…»_

_«Lo faccio, lo sto facendo!»_

«Che stai facendo?» non riuscì ad alzarsi ma si trascinò di un passo verso di lui. «Ti farai ammazzare»

_«Oh, dovevi conoscerlo, è davvero insopportabile. Una lingua lunga… come la tua, sareste andati d’accordo. Avevamo una testa di differenza e aveva delle braccine così sottili…!_

_Eppure era mio fratello»_

«Vattene idiota!» gli gridò ma non lo ascoltò, si accasciò a terra, il dolore lo colse di nuovo, mentre Sif, ripresasi, lo afferrò per trascinarlo indietro. «Non vai da nessuna parte, mostro!»

_«Non mi importa. Importa che tu stia bene»_

«Lasciami!» Loki provò a lottare, anche se non era mai stato così debole in vita sua, ma giurò a sé stesso che non si sarebbe fatto ammazzare da quella stronza solo per farle piacere.

_«Tutti voi altri pretendete di sapere cosa è meglio per me e ognuno di voi sbaglia! Non mi serve che tu vada via»_

Sif fu sbalzata lontana da Mjollnir che si avventò su di lei e la fece cadere da patibolo e poi, magicamente, tornò indietro dal suo possessore che stava ancora cercando di arrivare. Loki si voltò per guardarlo, lo vide dirgli qualcosa.

_«Va tutto bene, Loki. Ti ricordi come ci siamo fatti la cicatrice? Te lo ricordi, Loki?»_

Mentre lo guardava, mentre gli stava dicendo qualcosa e le sue labbra ancora non avevano finito di muoversi, dietro di lui si avventò un soldato con la lancia. Loki spalancò gli occhi e con una forza di volontà che pensava di aver consumato espresse quell’ultima goccia di seiðr che possedeva. «Attento!» esplose intorno a lui come se fosse una bomba, stendendo chi era tra loro.

Thor rimase in piedi, mentre tutti gli altri erano stati sbalzati via. Loki lo guardò dritto negli occhi e forse per un attimo svenne perché si ritrovò a terra, premuto contro il marmo duro. Riaprendo gli occhi lo rivide, ma questa volta proprio davanti a lui. Lo stava afferrando. Le sue mani erano caldissime e avevano una forma familiare.

Bastò che lo guardasse negli occhi da quella distanza perché ogni dolore fisico sparisse da lui. «Io… non lo sapevo. Non lo sapevo che eri tu. Non lo sapevo» gli disse. Lo afferrò anche lui e aggiunse «Ma se ci pensavo avrei tanto voluto che fossi tu» nascose il viso contro il suo petto, la testa stanchissima.

Thor lo strinse con un braccio e alzò lo sguardo verso il palco dove la sua famiglia e i suoi amici li stavano guardando. Gli Jotun che erano ancora in piedi erano ora fermi, e lo guardavano. Il suo sguardo fu per Odino, che lo contraccambiò con un’occhiata dura. Poi fece mulinare Mjollnir e la terra divenne improvvisamente piccola e distante.

 

 

**Capitolo** 23

 

Loki si svegliò con una dolce sensazione diffusa in tutto il corpo. Aprì gli occhi e il suo sguardo si fissò su un colonnato che dava su un giardino, affacciato sulle montagne. Si alzò dal morbido letto su cui era stato adagiato, aveva ancora gli stessi vestiti rovinati. Si toccò il viso, che ancora bruciava. Si alzò e quando mise i piedi a terra sentì la terra ferma sotto di essi: nessun mal di testa o stanchezza. Avanzò verso la parete dove c’era uno specchio, e si guardò.

Era conciato piuttosto male, disse a sé stesso. Non sarebbe stato capace di guarirsi con il seiðr ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare che il suo corpo guarisse da solo. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, immaginò, ma sapeva che non era una cosa permanente.

C’era l’alba fuori dai portici. Si avviò in quella direzione e si affacciò sul giardino. Sulla morbida erba, poco distante, appoggiato ad una fontana. «Thor» lo chiamò e lui si voltò verso di lui. Era stanco, terribilmente stanco: aveva il viso segnato, gli occhi infossati. Si guardarono per un lungo attimo e Thor si mise ritto davanti a lui.

«Io…» cominciò ma poi si zittì «Non so cosa dire. Non so cosa fare. Non so cosa dire per farmi perdonare per quello che ti ho fatto. Non so che fare per guarirti. E non so che pensare di tutta questa situazione. Spero solo che tu…» il suo bel viso si turbò «Spero solo che mi perdonerai. Voglio solo guadagnare il tuo perdono. Farò quello che dici tu. Dimmi solo cosa…»

«Di che diavolo stai parlando?» lo interruppe Loki.

«Del tuo viso. Di quello che ti ho detto e fatto in quella cella. Di quello che per colpa mia hai subito e…»

«Zitto» gli intimò Loki e Thor ubbidì immediatamente, guardando a terra «Non farlo»

L’altro tornò a guardarlo in modo confuso. «Non…»

«No» sottolineò Loki, avvicinandosi «Tu» prese un grosso sospiro «Sei proprio un idiota»

Thor tornò a guardare a terra «Lo so»

«No, non lo sai» aggiunse con rabbia Loki «Perché non è possibile che dopo tutto questo sia tu a scusarti con me»

Thor sembrò di nuovo confuso «È colpa mia»

«No che non lo è, maledizione» la voce di Loki era ancora aggressiva e rabbiosa «Sono io. Sono stato il primo. Dovevo lasciarti stare. Me l’hanno detto in mille modi. Dovevo lasciarti stare. Dovevo dimenticarmi di te. E ora guarda! Perché lo hai fatto? Dovevi rimanere dentro il castello! Io sarei morto e basta! E ora i nove regni saranno in guerra, Asgard non ti vorrà più… e per cosa? Io ci ho provato» fece un gesto di stanchezza, mettendosi le mani sulla testa e portandosi indietro i capelli «Ci ho provato con tutte le mie forze a non farti coinvolgere, a lasciarti da parte, a dimostrare che tu non avevi nessuna colpa e tu hai…»

«Sei tu che devi stare zitto» Thor lo afferrò per le braccia e lo scosse «Dovresti stare zitto e smetterla. Quante volte te lo devo dire? Non mi importa niente di tutto il resto. A me importava che tu fossi felice, e al sicuro»

«Io _non posso_ essere felice e al sicuro! Non…»

«No no no, non ci provare. Nessun giochino verbale. Tu NON VUOI essere felice. Non volevi che io ti rendessi felice. Perché? Perché diavolo dovevi mettere tanto impegno nel demolire tutto quello che ho fatto per te?»

«Non…» Loki lo guardò dritto negli occhi «Non sono nessuno per meritare le tue attenzioni»

Thor strinse gli occhi «E a questa convinzione come ci sei arrivato?» era sinceramente curioso «Perché da parte mia non ho fatto altro che cercare di farti capire che sei importante»

«Era solo la tua idea»

«La mia idea bastava!» lo lasciò e fece un passo indietro. «Nessuno per meritare la mia attenzione! Ma sentiti. Non ci posso credere»

«C’erano altre cose più importanti»

«Su che scala?» Thor aprì le braccia «Come fai _tu_ a dire cosa sono le cose importanti per me? Come fa Odino a dirlo? Come fa Asgard? So IO cosa sono le cose importanti per me. E indovina un po’, idiota! Tu! Tu eri importante. Tu sei importante. Tu sarai importante. E per questo hai voluto spezzarmi il cuore? Norne! Sei bravo a recitare, lo ammetto! Mi avevi convinto! Ci ero davvero cascato, che tu fossi un bastardo manipolatore e basta. Sicuramente sei un bastardo manipolatore, ma non nel modo in cui vuoi far credere al resto del mondo. Volevi proprio che ti ammazzassero? Perché se volevi, potevi raccontarmi questo piccolo piano e ti avrei strozzato io! Non importante! Santo cielo, non importante! Sei… un imbecille!» urlò. Loki arretrò di un passo. «Idiota imbecille! Dove diavolo è finita la tua presunta intelligenza!?» Thor vibrò per la rabbia. «Hai cercato di farti ammazzare per riuscire ad uscire fuori dalla mia vita!»

«Sarebbe stato… efficace»

Thor urlò di frustrazione «Perché?! Perché ti sei ostinato tanto a volerti separare da me? Se volevi spezzare il nostro patto di sangue potevi dirlo. Se volevi spezzarmi il cuore e abbandonarmi, sarebbe bastato dirmelo in faccia!»

«Sarebbe bastato davvero?»

«Ovvio che no!» Thor sbuffò e sospirò iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro «È colpa mia, lo sappiamo tutti e due. Volevi solo lasciami stare, per qualche motivo che ancora non ho capito: avrò fatto una così colossale idiozia che avrai iniziato a detestarmi»

«Non ti detesto»

«Allora spiegami!»

«Te l’ho detto, eppure sembra che tu non riesca a capire quello che dico. Quello che ho detto per tanto tempo. La nostra amicizia non avrebbe fatto altro che danneggiarti. Ho agito solo per farti stare al sicuro e darti una vita felice»

«Va bene» Thor rimase immobile e lo guardò dritto in faccia «È evidente che non capisci nulla, mentre io, nella mia idiozia, pare sia stato in accordo con il volere dell’universo, perché non so se ti sei accorto, probabilmente no, che ho risposto al tuo Søk. Ti ricordi cos’è? Anime gemelle e tutto il resto»

«Certo che lo ricordo»

«Bene, allora» concluse Thor «Costatando l’ovvietà della situazione, è evidente che il cosmo, l’universo e il destino è d’accordo con me quando dico che l’unico modo che io abbia per essere felice è con te, l’unico a farmi sentire al sicuro sei tu. Spero tu ora riesca a capire il mio punto di vista, perché nemmeno tu hai mai voluto accettare quello che dico io»

«I sentimentalismi non ti fanno sopravvivere, Thor!»

Il biondo strinse gli occhi «Sentimentalismi? Per tutte le stelle del cielo, Loki, io ti amo! Non me ne frega niente di sopravvivere se non ci sei tu!»

Loki rimase impietrito sul posto e lo guardò ad occhi sgranati «No, non è vero»

«Eh?»

«Non puoi amare me. È il Søk che sta parlando. Lo dici adesso perché hai risposto alla mia Ricerca»

Thor lo osservò a bocca aperta e poi si sedette sul bordo della fontana. «Sei incredibile»

«È la verità! Non mi amavi certo prima di tutto questo»

Thor tornò a guardarlo, lo sguardo ancora stranito «Tu davvero pensi che io non ti amassi»

«Credo che tu mi voglia bene, sì. E che tu ti sia attaccato a me per solitudine e per tristezza, su Midgard. E che poi tu ti sia ancorato al ricordo della nostra infanzia per andare avanti. Tu hai pensato di amarmi, Thor, ma non era vero»

«Bene. Allora, seguendo questo ragionamento, spiegamelo tu cosa è l’amore perché quello che hai detto è per me la definizione di amore»

«L’amore è…» Loki si morse le labbra e alzò gli occhi sul paesaggio ora illuminato dalla luce del mattino e proseguì. «Amore è quando non riesci a smettere di pensare a quella persona. Quando metteresti tutto davanti a te pur di salvarla. È quando sai che se siete lontani ti piange ogni cellula del corpo, ed è volersi fondere insieme quando si è insieme. È amore quando non riesci a sopportare chi è più intimo di te con l’altro, è quando in ogni cosa che vedi rivedi qualcosa che avete fatto insieme. E…» si zittì per un attimo e aggiunse alla fine «Quando ti batte il cuore così forte che pensi ti possa saltare fuori dal petto, così forte che ti rende debole come in insetto e non è diverso dall’odio. È quasi la stessa cosa, a volte si confondono» poi si voltò verso Thor e disse «Era più facile dire “Ti odio” che dire “Ti amo”»

«Lo so» Thor lo raggiunse e lo strinse a sé «Lo so» rimasero lì per lunghi attimi, prima di separarsi «Però io ho cercato di dirtelo in tanti modi che non so come tu abbia fatto a non capirlo. Ho solo pensato che non mi volessi»

«Ti volevo»

«Anche io» gli carezzò i capelli neri dietro la testa «Ma è passato» disse baciandogli la fronte «È passato. Non dobbiamo preoccuparci di niente»

«Non è vero» sogghignò Loki «Sei sempre così ingenuo»

«Voglio che tu faccia una cosa, adesso» Thor gli prese il viso, facendo attenzione a non toccare le bruciature ancora fresche «Puoi pensare solo a noi? A me? Mi basta che pensi solo a me solo per oggi. Per tutto il resto… che il mondo bruci, non me ne importa»

Gli occhi di Loki erano penetranti «Ho sempre pensato solo a te, Thor. Non faccio altro»

«Continua a farlo, allora»

Loki annuì e gli si avvicinò per baciarlo lievemente sulle labbra. Il suo tocco era dolce e gentile, ma aveva il sapore strano del veleno e delle lacrime che aveva versato. Thor non si mosse e lasciò che fosse lui a muoversi, perché non sapeva fino a che punto avrebbe potuto fargli male. Loki gli strinse le spalle e poi gli tirò i capelli, incoraggiandolo a fare qualcosa, così raccolse un po’ di buona volontà e ricambiò il bacio, lievemente, senza affrettarsi, anche se il suo compagno non era così pudico e remissivo come lui. «Sei ferito, Loki, fai piano»

«Non me ne importa niente» rispose in modo categorico Loki.

«Non ti farò male» rispose altrettanto perentoriamente Thor. «Prima ti cureremo e poi penseremo al resto»

«Mmm» Loki continuava a baciarlo, e non rispose. Thor lo tenne delicatamente stretto a sé fin tanto che non ebbero bisogno entrambi di respirare «Potrei non smettere mai di farlo» commentò allora. Loki sogghignò «Non voglio che tu smetta»

Thor gli accarezzò la schiena, e Loki tremò ma non di piacere «Vedi? Dobbiamo trovare un modo per farti guarire»

«Non c’è» Loki aveva la voce roca, il tono era fermo «Non voglio perdere tempo»

«Non sarebbe una perdita di tempo»

Loki strinse gli occhi e lo guardò fissamente, avvicinando il viso al suo «Voglio fare l’amore, Thor. Non è difficile da capire»

Thor sospirò «Non hai idea di quanto vorrei io» Sorrisero entrambi e Loki spiegò: «È il Søk. Non si calmerà fino a che non lo faremo» lo baciò di nuovo «Non voglio aspettare»

«Io sì» rispose Thor separandosi da lui «Non ho nessuna voglia di farti ancora più male. Aspetteremo un po’. Non succederà niente. E poi hai un po’ di cose da spiegare. Riguardo al Søk, a quello che hai detto a Odino e a tutto il resto di Asgard. Ammetto di essere un po’ confuso»

Loki si separò da lui e lo fulminò con lo sguardo «Non so come tu faccia a mantenere la calma riguardo a questa cosa»

Thor gli sorrise e rispose «Come ho già detto una volta, hai la testardaggine di un bambino quando si parla di sesso, Loki. Sono solo più abituato di te»

 

*

 

La casa in cui Thor aveva portato Loki era in realtà un rifugio di caccia: era in mezzo ai monti, difficile da raggiungere, perciò almeno per un poco sarebbero stati al sicuro. L’interno, davvero piccolo, era scavato dentro il fianco della montagna, offriva poche comodità ma aveva tutto l’essenziale. Loki non ci era mai stato, ma comunque, in mattinata riuscì, accompagnato da Thor, a trovare qualche erba almeno nei dintorni. Thor cacciò un fagiano, mentre lui si ingegnava per trovare un modo per usare quelle erbe che aveva trovato. Mangiarono abbastanza velocemente, Thor si fece un bagno molto lungo: Loki riusciva a sentire il suo corpo smuovere l’acqua nella vasca, mentre si muoveva.

Era distraente.

Riuscendo finalmente a creare una pozione che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, Loki bevve il suo intruglio disgustoso per calmare il dolore e poi lavò accuratamente le ustioni, analizzandole bene e monitorandole. Thor era preoccupato, a riguardo, e Loki non sapeva come altro fare per tranquillizzarlo se non dimostrargli che sarebbero guarite completamente, anche se con un po’ di tempo e fatica.

Ma non aveva voglia di spendere tempo e fatica per farsi toccare da Thor. Che ora, era il suo compagno.

«Non vuol dire solo che siamo “destinati” o cose del genere, vero?» aveva chiesto Thor, appena finirono il pranzo. «C’è di più, lo so. Non me ne hai mai parlato ma riesco a sentirlo. È una sorta di magia?»

«Non è una magia» rispose Loki stendendosi sulla sedia «È molto più biologico di quello che pensi: è come respirare, o mangiare. È un bisogno fisico»

«Ma non è un mio bisogno fisico. È tuo. Come faccio a sentirlo anche io?»

«Non lo so. Il suo funzionamento è oscuro, e spesso imprevedibile. Tra due Jotun è più facile da spiegare. Forse potrei dire che tu hai un vantaggio, visto il tuo sangue in parte Jotun. Ma per altri non saprei come giustificarlo» bevve del vino dal suo bicchiere mentre Thor assottigliava lo sguardo.

«Tu sai di Bestla»

«Tutti gli Jotun sanno di Bestla. E immagino sapranno di me, in futuro. Uno dei rarissimi casi in cui il Søk non richiamava un altro Jotun. Mio padre lo odiava. Ritiene che Bestla abbia tradito la nostra razza, così nessuno parla più di lei, ma non vuol dire che puntualmente i genitori non spieghino ai figli come funziona la loro biologia o i casi in cui le cose sono andate diversamente. Perciò… Tutta Jotunheim sapeva del tuo sangue misto, e del sangue misto di Odino. Un motivo in più per odiarlo, immagino»

«Tu lo immaginavi? Intendo del fatto che potevo essere il tuo compagno»

Loki fece spallucce «Non sono uno Jotun completo, Thor. Mi hanno detto che quando si sente il Søk, quando si incontra la persona giusta, in qualche modo si sente prima, che è lei. Mio padre ha aspettato secoli che Laufey crescesse, perché sapeva che sarebbe stato lui. Se io fossi stato uno Jotun normale, forse avrei pensato che potevi essere tu. Però ero convintissimo di non poter avere il Søk»

«Però hai detto che ci speravi»

Loki sorrise e guardò fuori dalla finestra «Ovviamente. Tutti fantastichiamo sul futuro, o su come sarebbe stato se. Fin da piccolissimo sapevo di non poter avere quello che avevano gli altri, ma immaginare non costava niente. Andava bene solo con te però. Non perché se immaginavo di stare con uno Jotun mi terrorizzavo, ma perché era la mia scelta più ovvia. Era rassicurante pensare che ci sarebbe stato un futuro in cui io e te saremmo stati insieme. Però erano pensieri che facevo solo di notte, da solo, prima di andare a dormire. Dovevo dimenticarli quando mi svegliavo, altrimenti non sarei stato capace di guardarti in faccia» guardò quindi Thor e anche lui chiese «Tu cosa immaginavi?»

«Io non immaginavo di essere Re di Asgard, se è questo che ti stai domandando. Sognavo di combattere, vedere i Nove Regni. Avere una compagnia che mi avrebbe seguito nelle mie avventure, non fermarmi mai, salvare qualche principessa in difficoltà… uccidere un mostro e guadagnarmi la fama. Cose che avrei potuto fare, in effetti. Non c’era bisogno che le sognassi»

«Non hai mai avuto un sogno impossibile, quindi?»

«Non ho detto questo»

«E quindi?»

Thor appoggiò la testa su una mano, e lo guardò intensamente «Immaginavo di tornare su Midgard, trovare un modo per darti quello che volevi, anche se ogni volta volevi qualcosa di diverso. Dipendeva dal fatto che non ti capivo. A volte trovavo un modo per farti diventare un vero Jotun, altre volte ti davo la corona di Midgard… Era una sfida impossibile» fece una pausa «E alla fine, quindi volevi solo stare con me?»

«Sì. Ma come hai detto tu, era la sfida impossibile»

Thor scosse la testa e sogghignò «Non riesco a credere che stiamo avendo questa conversazione»

«Io non riesco a credere che tu sia qui, a dire il vero»

«Lo sono»

«Ti vedo»

Da un capo all’altro della tavola, si sorrisero. «Quindi ora siamo compagni?» chiese ancora Thor.

«Non so se esiste un corrispondete nella vostra cultura, Thor. Non è come se fossimo sposati, né come se fossimo compagni» lo guardò negli occhi e con difficoltà spiegò «È come se fossimo la stessa persona. O la metà di una stessa cosa. Come se chi parlasse con me lo facesse anche con te, e viceversa. Siamo pari, la stessa cosa, ma di segno opposto. Non è una cosa reversibile. Non c’è un momento della vita in cui potrai dire “Basta, voglio stare con qualcun altro”. È per sempre»

«La cosa non mi dà fastidio»

«Per il momento. Per gli Jotun è così, magari in situazione di razze miste sarà diverso»

«Non lo sarà»

«Eppure» fece notare Loki «Hai avuto molti compagni, mentre io solo uno»

Thor si corrucciò «Angrboða non è stato un tuo amante, né tuo compagno. Ti ha preso contro la tua volontà. Non dovresti contarlo»

«E cosa dovrei contare invece, per te?»

Thor distolse lo sguardo «Possedevo una curiosità che tu non avevi, e molto più spirito di scoperta. Non avevo problemi ad espormi, perciò non mi sono mai impedito di trovare un compagno per le mie notti. Non ti ho mai detto che non avresti dovuto fare lo stesso»

«Se tu pensi che io fossi privo di curiosità, ti sbagli» Loki lo disse con noncuranza, aggiustando la posizione del piatto che aveva davanti. «Ero molto curioso anche io. Su di te»

Thor strinse gli occhi «Avevi detto che non ti eri mai toccato»

«Ho detto di non aver mai avuto un orgasmo» lo corresse Loki «E non ho nemmeno mai negato di aver avuto fantasie su di te»

Thor era attento, i suoi occhi brillavano «Questo è barare» sorrise «E a cosa pensavi?»

Loki sospirò e si sporse sul tavolo «Non ero così ingenuo come credi tu. Però non posso dire di aver avuto pensieri troppo disinvolti. Per la maggior parte, ti toccavo. Voglio dire che ti prendevo la mano, o ti accarezzavo» sporse una mano e gli toccò il viso «Eri così espansivo con me, ma io non riuscivo a fare lo stesso»

«Me lo ricordo. Mi piaceva toccarti anche sapendo che ti dava fastidio» gli prese la mano e la tenne vicino al viso «Era un po’ come marcare il territorio. Eri mio e basta. Potevo toccarti io e basta»

«Questo è subdolo»

«Perché, quello che hai fatto tu non lo era?»

Loki sorrise ancora un po’ e scosse la testa «Era un altro tempo. Non sapevo niente di me. Non sapevo di avere la forza che poi ho scoperto. Ma mi ha aiutato a diventare quello che sono. Ma posso dirti che il tuo marchiare il territorio ha funzionato decisamente bene. Non è mai la stessa cosa se mi tocca qualcun altro»

«Non ti deve toccare qualcun altro»

Loki si ritrasse, sorrideva ancora in quel modo lieve e sincero che Thor gli aveva visto poche volte sul viso. «Molto spesso ho immaginato di baciarti. In molte situazioni diverse, in tanti ambiti, cercando di immaginare come avresti reagito. La maggior parte delle volte, nella mia testa, rimanevi disgustato e scappavi via. E poi accadde che non ho dovuto trovare un modo per baciarti io, lo hai fatto tu. Anche se la conclusione è stata la stessa»

«Ero confuso, non disgustato» specificò Thor «È stato strano perché inaspettato. Non avevo mai pensato di avere certi istinti nei tuoi confronti. Erano sentimenti, emozioni, pensieri, che avevo nei tuoi confronti. Non era mai stato niente di fisico. Poi le cose sono degenerate e ho capito che ti sarei potuto saltare addosso»

«Lo hai fatto» gli ricordò il moro «Anche violentemente»

«Non sapevo come esternare quello che stavo provando»

«Lo so» gli disse Loki scuotendo la testa «Due idioti»

Thor si rizzò e chiese ancora «Idioti? Dovremmo smetterla di darci dell’idiota. Era sempre una parola che mascherava altro. Me la dicevi solo tu. E io l’ho detta solo a te. Visto che siamo arrivati a questo punto, dovremmo lasciarla cadere in disuso»

«Ma tu sei un idiota» disse Loki, ma Thor gli stava sorridendo. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e guardò altrove «Davvero, non penso che smetterò mai di dirlo»

«Si dice che chi è innamorato diventi uno stupido, e inizi a fare sciocchezze»

«Sei stato un idiota per tutta la vita»

«Sono stato innamorato di te per tutta la vita»

Loki rimase spiazzato. Immobile al suo posto, non si aspettava che Thor riuscisse a dire una cosa del genere così naturalmente. Abbassò quindi lo sguardo, e si irrigidì. «Io…»

«Non devi dirlo anche tu. Non è importante» gli disse «Anche se, lasciamelo dire, anche tu hai fatto una buona dose di stupidaggini»

«Non è questo» Loki alzò la testa, aveva il viso tirato «È strano, semplicemente. Sentirti parlare così è strano. È come se fossimo finiti in uno di quei miei sogni di ragazzino, in cui io ero diventato un mago potentissimo e tu il mio compagno che diceva di amarmi»

«Ti sto mettendo a disagio?»

«No» si affrettò a dire Loki «Non è disagio. Avrò bisogno di abituarmi un po’ a questo genere di cose»

«Vuoi che ti dica che ti amo più spesso?»

Loki ebbe un brivido «Sì. No» scosse la testa «Dillo di nuovo»

«Che ti amo?»

«Esattamente»

«Ti amo»

Loki scoppiò a ridere, nascondendo il viso dietro una mano «Non è vero che hai scarse capacità retoriche»

«Vuoi dirlo tu?» chiese Thor, seriamente, anche se stava sorridendo. «Non scapperò né mi metterò ad urlare. Voglio solo sentirlo dire anche da te» Inclinò la testa «Tu mi ami?»

«Sì»

«Da quanto tempo?»

«Da quando mi hai preso la mano, quando sono stato rapito, e siamo fuggito nel castello del conte degli umani»

«Quanto mi ami»

Loki sogghignò «Quanto mi ami tu, invece»

«Abbastanza da mandare al diavolo il resto dei nove regni per stare con te» rispose seriamente Thor. «Ora rispondi tu»

Loki lo guardò e rispose «Abbastanza da farmi uccidere»

 

*

 

 «Perché hai detto quello che hai detto, durante il processo?» Thor glielo chiese la notte, quando ad illuminare la piccola stanza c’era solo una sola candela che faceva la stessa luce di una delle stelle fuori dalla finestra.

Loki si voltò dal bordo del letto e guardò Thor, che si stava spogliando dell’armatura che portava ancora addosso. Lo vide far cadere il mantello sulla sedia slacciarsi i bracciali. «Potevi rimanere in silenzio. Come hai fatto a fingere in quel modo?»

Il moro si girò ed osservò il muro di nuda roccia della montagna che aveva davanti. «Dovevo farlo»

«Perché?» Ebbe un sussulto quando sentì una mano di Thor sfiorargli la testa, per poi scendere sul collo e carezzargli le spalle. Involontariamente si spinse verso quel tocco e chiuse gli occhi. Thor era dietro di lui, sentiva il suo calore dietro la schiena, poi le sue labbra e il respiro vicino alla sua tempia. Gli prese una mano e la strinse.

«Byleistr venne da me a parlarmi, prima che ci fosse il processo» riaprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli azzurrissimi di Thor «Aveva saputo che Odino sapeva per certo che fossi stato io. Mi disse che non gli importava se era vero o no, anche se cercai di spiegargli che non ero stato io. Continuo a chiedermi come abbia fatto Heimdall a vedermi su Midgard. Ma la mia colpevolezza o innocenza non era importante, perché in qualche modo Odino avrebbe cercato di farmi condannare ugualmente»

«Per via di Bestla, penso. O forse perché gli ricordavi ogni volta quello che aveva fatto ai tuoi genitori» tentò di spiegare Thor, ma Loki scosse la testa.

«Per te» disse «Perché aveva comunque paura di quello che io avrei potuto convincerti a fare. Per me sei andato contro i suoi ordini e hai iniziato una guerra. E io non ho fatto altro che criticarti, invece»

«Era giusto»

«No, non è vero» Loki sospirò. «Ma è quello che hai fatto. Sei andato contro i suoi ordini per venire da me. Ero, sono, pericoloso. Ogni cosa che facevo o non facevo poteva portare le nostre razze a combattersi di nuovo, e nessuno poteva permetterselo. È stato per questo motivo che Byleistr concordò una tregua con Odino. Venne solo a dirmelo»

Thor, lentamente, mentre il significato di quelle parole diventava sempre più chiaro, si corrucciò fino a diventare disgustato «Voleva che tu morissi?»

«Era l’unica cosa che potessi fare» Loki si separò da lui e si alzò in piedi, incrociando le braccia «Per salvare la tua reputazione. Per evitare una guerra»

«Ma…»

Loki alzò un braccio, impedendogli di toccarlo di nuovo «Lo so che ti sembra folle. Ma non c’era un’alternativa. Tutto quello che ho fatto, da giovane, ad Asgard o a Midgard non ha fatto che condurmi a creare tensioni. Con Freyj, con Odino. Mentre ero in quella cella ho pensato a tante cose, Thor. La prima era che a questo punto avrei dovuto solo smettere di esistere, perché non dovevo nascere. Laufey si è intestardito, per farmi nascere. Io non dovevo nascere dal principio. Ho pensato che tutto doveva portare solo a sistemare un errore della storia. Che forse il disegno delle Norne non prevedeva che vivessi»

«Non è vero»

«Ma l’ho pensato» lo sguardo di Loki era duro «È quello che avrebbe pensato chiunque. Mi hai visto. Non c’era nessun modo con cui avrei potuto fare qualcosa per la mia razza. Ho vissuto in un mondo in cui è fondamentale avere un compagno, avere dei figli. Non avevo un senso. Non c’era nessun bisogno di me. Mio padre aveva già degli eredi, io non sarei servito a niente. Il mio seiðr mi ha fatto credere che forse potevo fare qualcosa, che forse la ragione per cui… non lo so, per cui ero nato, o sopravvissuto, era per proteggere la mia gente, preservare la conoscenza di Farbauti, ma in quella cella…» distolse lo sguardo e abbassò la mano, Thor lo osservava in silenzio «Pensai che forse ero nato per quello: per sanare quel conflitto. Che una volta morto, allora sarebbe finito tutto. Per me, per tutti» alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi limpidi e spalancati «Ma non sarebbe finita per te, se tu avessi pensato che fossi innocente. Dovevo dire qualcosa per convincere anche te, perché tu hai sempre detto che mi avresti sempre creduto, che saresti stato dalla mia parte. Ho usato tutte le parole che avevo per fartelo credere. Così non avresti sofferto per me. Spezzare il patto di sangue era la cosa migliore da fare»

«Ha fatto un male d’inferno, Loki» disse Thor «È stato come se mi stessero tagliando in due»

Loki annuì «Ma era meglio per te»

L’altro sorrise «Non lo è stato per niente. Non penso che qualcos’altro potrà fare male allo stesso modo»

«No, infatti non c’è niente di simile» Loki si toccò il viso, passando lieve i polpastrelli sulle sue ferite «È stata la cosa peggiore» si ritrovò così circondato dalle braccia di Thor appoggiato contro il muro, il freddo dietro la schiena, calore in tutto il resto del corpo. Strinse gli occhi e si strinse anche a Thor.

*

Non potevano rimanere lì per sempre. Lo sapevano tutti e due che prima o poi sarebbero dovuto tornare nel mondo e trovare un modo per rimettere le cose a posto, trovare un modo per scagionare Loki. Altrimenti sarebbe stata una vita in fuga, e in ogni caso non sarebbero potuti rimanere lì.

Dopo una settimana di convivenza separata da tutti era come se si fossero dimenticati che esistesse qualcosa di diverso oltre quel rifugio, che ci fossero problemi o una guerra da combattere. Loki stava guarendo, Thor a stento lo toccava per non fargli male, ma rimanevano lo stesso tante ore che riempivano con tante parole. I giorni si susseguivano e si susseguivano piccole frasi e grandi rivelazioni sul passato, su tante situazioni che avevano vissuto, sui pensieri che non si erano mai detti, ora invece ogni parola fluiva via come se non fosse stata importante, era naturale dirla come parlare del tempo. Qualcosa che poteva averli avvelenati all’interno per anni, desideri che non potevano mai dire nemmeno a sé stessi erano diventati improvvisamente innocenti, non più segreti, non più sporchi o distruttivi.

Le silenziose montagne che li circondavano erano come tante dita su cui riuscivano a contare i loro errori per fare una lista di tutte quelle cose che si erano inflitti. Anche solo rimanere lì all’esterno a guardare il cielo e ricordare quando avevano visto lo stesso cielo su Midgard durante i loro i viaggi, o battaglie che avevano combattuto e le armi che avevano imbracciato.

Era diventato tutto leggero, il cielo, le montagne e loro stessi, come se ogni peso fosse scivolato via dal loro corpo. Le bugie e il dolore erano distanti come un mito disperso nel tempo. La felicità era una cosa che entrambi avevano dimenticato, ed era così totalizzante in quei momenti, scaturiva tanta gioia nel poter semplicemente raccontare la verità e tirare le fila di situazioni fraintese da entrambi.

E così passarono tanti tramonti a ricordare quelli che avevano visto da bambini, tante albe, salutavano il sole con la stessa leggerezza con cui l’avevano fatto tra le mura del palazzo di Laufey, quando il primo raggio di sole dopo mesi dipingeva di viola e rosa il cielo ancora pieno di stelle.

L’unica cosa che stonava in tutto questo, forse, era il motivo per cui si sentivano sospesi fuori dal mondo, e tutta la buona volontà di Loki non avrebbe fatto guarire magicamente le sue ferite.

Per lo meno fino a che non si svegliò la mattina dell’ultimo giorno del loro soggiorno lì. Quando aprì gli occhi non c’era Thor. Come era successo altre volte, probamente era uscito per cacciare qualcosa da mangiare. Loki si alzò dal letto e stirò le braccia sulla testa, sbadigliando. Poi, mentre era ancora teso, rimase perplesso: non era ancora riuscito a farlo senza che la pelle gli dolesse. Si precipitò perciò allo specchio per constare lo stato delle sue ferite. In quei giorni erano molto migliorate, anche se continuavano a macchiargli la pelle. Si toccò e scoprì di non sentire dolore. Si guardò quindi immediatamente intorno: «Thor?» chiamò, ma non ottenne risposta.

«Thor?» disse più forte. Ancora nessuna risposta. Girò quindi velocemente per casa, senza trovarlo. Preso dall’euforia si affacciò all’esterno e lo chiamò di nuovo. «Thor!» ripeté due e tre e più volte, uscendo dal perimetro del giardino e affacciandosi verso gli alberi.

«Thor! »

«Loki! »  rispose Thor dal bosco. Così gli corse incontro, ripetendo il suo nome, sentendolo che anche lui stava correndo, preoccupato, gli stava chiedendo cosa era successo. Corse più veloce, senza badare alla tunica che si rovinava o alle foglie che si impigliavano ai suoi capelli.

Andò a collidere con Thor mentre anche lui, tra gli alberi fitti gli correva incontro. «Loki?» lo tenne per la vita e lo guardò intensamente, sul suo viso c’era preoccupazione «Stai bene? Cosa è successo?»

«Sto bene» sorrise l’altro avventandosi contro di lui e baciandolo con foga. Thor sorpreso, provò a separarsi da lui «Che ti è preso?»

«Sto bene, sto benissimo, Thor» rispose Loki, il suo sorriso si apriva sempre di più. Gli prese la testa e lo baciò ancora, più forte, più a fondo. «Non sento più dolore»

«Cosa?» Thor era confuso.

«Non mi fa più male» ripeté più intensamente l’altro.

Thor lo guardò, sorpreso per un lungo attimo, prima di capire, prima che i suoi occhi si allargassero per la sorpresa. Afferrò Loki così forte da farlo gemere. Il moro gli afferrò immediatamente la tunica e gliel’alzò sulla testa fino a sfilargliela velocemente, mentre Thor lo tirava in basso, sul manto erboso di muschio del terreno.

Loki non ebbe il tempo di riflettere sul momento o di guardare il corpo dell’altro – che già conosceva così bene- ma una volta con la schiena a terra aprì le gambe congiungendo le ginocchia dietro il torso di Thor, mentre le bocche si cercavano e le mani slegavano i legacci.

Non avevano più parole da scambiarsi, si erano già detti tutto: Loki non gli chiese di andare piano, né Thor si trattenne. Si tennero così stretti che a stento riuscirono a respirare. Non c’era un punto in cui cominciava l'uno e finiva l’altro, non c’era un punto dei loro corpi che non si toccasse. Loki stringeva la schiena di Thor mentre con l’altra mano stringeva la sua, i respiri si mescolavano e il sudore lo faceva quasi scivolare sull’erba. Sentire Thor che tremava e spingeva era una delle sensazioni più belle che avesse avuto nella sua vita, ma non era il piacere che gli stava facendo sciogliere tutto il corpo, ma sentire che stava provocando nell’altro la stessa cosa, che Thor era ancorato a lui nello stesso modo, lui che aveva aspettato e aveva preteso che non ci potesse essere altro se non piacere. Basta con il dolore e con la sofferenza.

Quando lo sentì al limite, lo percepì provare a scivolare via, ad abbandonarlo per non venirgli dentro. Forse, in un’altra situazione, in un altro momento glielo avrebbe permesso: invece lo afferrò saldamente con entrambe le braccia e incrociò le caviglie dietro la sua schiena e lo trattenne, appiattendosi contro di lui, vi si aggrappò come se lasciandolo andare l’avrebbe perso per sempre. Thor non disse niente ma gli afferrò i capelli per guidare la sua testa e baciarlo, appassionatamente, a fondo, nel bacio più violento che avevano avuto fino a quel momento.

Vennero entrambi, come se non avessero trattenuto il piacere, ma un’immensa stanchezza per tutta la vita. Thor si stese sul petto di Loki, ansimando e cercando di riprendere aria nei polmoni, con gli occhi stretti.

Loki invece aprì gli occhi, e vide sopra di lui un soffitto fatto di foglie e rami verdi di alberi altissimi, una rete sottile tra loro e il cielo azzurro. Prima sorrise, poi lentamente sogghignò sempre di più fino a scoppiare a ridere, completamente svuotato di qualcosa che non fosse pura e semplice leggerezza. Sentì anche Thor scoppiare a ridere, mentre si abbracciavano in quella posizione terribilmente scomoda.

Dopo che rotolarono sul muschio Thor cominciò a togliergli dai capelli tutte le tracce del bosco: foglie, pezzetti di legno, una coccinella spaurita che si era trovata ad essere travolta. Loki continuava a ridere, e andava bene lo stesso.

«Sai cosa significa questo?» commentò poco dopo Thor.

«Cosa?»

«Siamo ufficialmente sposati. Vuoi che ti faccia fare un anello?»

Loki scosse la testa «Un anello posso perderlo, non perderò te» poi aggiunse «Ma se ti fa piacere, va bene»

«Possiamo pensarci» concordò Thor «Dopo, ovviamente che avremo trovato un modo per non farci catturare a vista»

Loki fece una smorfia «Dobbiamo pensarci proprio adesso?»

«Non ci abbiamo pensato fino ad ora»

Loki si voltò verso Thor e lo guardò intensamente «Baldr è morto. E qualcuno che ha assunto le mie sembianze lo ha ucciso. Chiunque interrogassimo, o qualsiasi prova trovassimo condurrà sempre a me. Credimi, sono il maestro degli inganni. Lo so benissimo»

«Perciò nessuno nei nove regni sa chi può essere stato, se non il colpevole»

Loki tornò a guardare il cielo, mentre Thor invece lo osservava.

«Direi più che altro che nessuno, tra i vivi, può saperlo»

 

 

**Epilogo**

 

_«La storia che mi hai raccontato» disse la regina dei morti, poggiandosi sul suo trono di pietra «Mi è piaciuta»_

_«Il mio compito è quello di compiacerti»_

_Hela strinse i suoi occhi di brace e mi indicò «Tu sei morto. Il tuo compito è quello di rimanere morto. Io controllo che così sia. Per l’eternità»_

_La osservai per un attimo e poi abbassai la testa «Non ho nessuna aspirazione. La vita non mi interessa più di tutto il resto»_

_«Tu mi hai raccontato una storia di vita» commentò la donna «E ero abituata a sentire storie di morte» mi guardò ancora più intensamente, alzandosi dal trono e venendomi incontro «Non hai accennato a te. Non hai raccontato la tua vita. Non hai detto come si è svolta. Cosa hai passato? Cosa hai pensato? Perché qui sei così spento? Non c’è stato un urlo di dolore, o di rimpianto. Mentre, ascolta» indicò avanti a sé, fuori dalla finestra spoglia. Dall’oscurità senza stelle che c’era aldilà del muro c’erano solo sussurri di tristezza o disperazione. Carezzavano le mie orecchie, ma non mi muovevano nessuno spirito di compassione. Mi voltai di nuovo verso la mia regina e dissi: «Tu sei viva. Appari come un terribile spettro ma sei viva. Perché dovrei raccontarti della morte, se sono già morto? La mia vita, per quanto potrebbe essere interessante, non è il centro di tutto» mi alzai anche io e guardai verso le grandi porte delle aule di Hela e scossi la testa._

_«Una volta passato quel confine si conoscono molte cose. Non ho avuto la possibilità di entrare nel Valalla, ma non importa. Ho potuto vedere molte cose, ma solo una volta morto. Ora che so che la mia storia era di contorno ad un’altra più grande di me, la vita ha perso interesse. Ho compiuto il mio ruolo. O lo sto per compiere»_

_Smisi di parlare e grossi rintocchi si diffusero per l’aria pesante. Hela si mise di fianco a me, mentre io, in attesa, aspettavo che ordinasse qualcosa. Altri rintocchi, pesanti battiti veniva da oltre la porta. La mia regina mi guardò e mi chiese «Stavi aspettando questo momento?»_

_Annui._

_Altro rintocco._

_Come un’ombra uscita dal fumo nero della notte, Leah apparve davanti a noi. A passi diretti e marziali fece ondeggiare la sua lunga veste nera, i capelli le volteggiavano intorno al corpo, mentre si dirigeva alla grande porta e afferrate le maniglie, le spalancò._

_Quello che mi guardava sembrava me, da adulto: avevo davanti quello che sarei diventato da adulto, se non fossi morto precocemente. Mio fratello Thor mi somigliava terribilmente: immaginai il dolore di mia madre nel doverlo vedere tutti i giorni, sapendo che sarei stato come lui. I suoi occhi, più intensi dei miei ormai spenti dall’ombra mi fissarono, non sorpresi, ma colpiti._

_Di fianco a lui c’era quell’essere che aveva il viso così uguale a chi mi aveva ucciso. Gli occhi azzurri e grandi, ma attenti, lo spirito tagliente e così potente che riuscivo a sentirlo mentre faceva vibrare il mio. Lo guardai intensamente, facendo scorrere i miei occhi sulla sua figura, mi soffermai su di lui più a lungo del dovuto._

_«Baldr» mi chiamò._

_Unii le mani dietro la schiena e tornai a fissare mio fratello. «Vi stavamo aspettando»_

_«Avete una domanda da porre» disse Hela. Mi toccò una spalla, con fare possessivo. Non mi diede fastidio: rimasi passivamente consapevole di quello che stava succedendo. «State cercando la verità, la volete chiedere a chi vede tutto. Perché non andare dalla Volva?»_

_«Perché lei parla per indovinelli. Non sono giochetti di parole che salveranno Yggdrasill da una guerra totale» commentò in modo tagliente Loki. «Vogliamo che ci sia svelata la verità da chi l’ha vista» tornò a guardarmi e avanzò, vicino a lui, Thor era sull’attenti. «Hai detto che mi avresti aiutato» disse ad Hela «Avevi anche previsto che saremmo tornati da te»_

_«Sì» rispose la mia regina. «Possiedo metà della verità che state cercando. L’altra può rivelarvela Baldr» rimanemmo io e lei fermi e immobili, statuari e terribili come il parto di un incubo davanti a Thor e Loki. «Fate la vostra domanda»_

_«Baldr» chiese Thor «Chi ti ha ucciso?»_

_Inclinai la testa e guardai Loki «Era un essere diabolico. Aveva gli occhi rossi e i capelli neri, la sua magia era potente. La sua voce era come la tua, la sua faccia aveva il tuo ghigno. Quando mi uccise, ero convinto che fossi tu. Poi, una volta riaperti gli occhi in questa reggia, l’ho riconosciuta. Era una donna asgardiana che ha preso le tue sembianze per incolparti di quello che mi sarebbe successo. Lei è la mente che c’è dietro tutto questo. Quella donna vi sta perseguitando da più tempo di quanto crediate»_

_«Dicci il suo nome»_

_«Tra i tuoi la conoscete come Incantatrice»_

_«Amora!» ringhiò Thor, sconvolto, guardando poi verso Loki «Lei? Perché?» ma il suo compagno non ne sembrò sorpreso: alzò un sopracciglio e aggiunse «Potevano essere tre diverse persone: o Amora, o Hoðr oppure Odino stesso»_

_Thor si voltò, sul suo volto si dipinse l’incredulità. Eppure Loki continuava a guardarmi fissamente. Mantenemmo quel silenzioso scontro non verbale, mentre Thor diceva qualcosa, ma non me ne curai. «Lei non ha solo dato il colpo di grazia» concluse poi lo Jotun, stringendo gli occhi. Thor ci fissò._

_Io invece guardai la mia regina, che mi tenne per un braccio e mi attirò a sé. «La morte cambia molte cose. Tra queste mura potreste vedere molte cose che non sono accadute. Altre che non accadranno mai. Qui finisce tutto lo scarto dell’universo, ciò che Norne hanno fatto e disfatto, quello che Yggdrasill rifiuta. Nel silenzio eterno ho visto cose che sono accadute, ma che non sono mai successe. Amora non è colpevole di aver ucciso Badr. Ha fatto molto di più» fece un sorriso, ma era diabolico «In un altro mondo, in un altro universo, in un altro tempo. Lei ha preso il tuo potere e lo ha ritorto contro di te, Loki. Ha scosso le fondamenta dell’universo e ha cambiato la trama delle Norne. Ma non potrà mai averla vinta, anche se riscriverà all’infinito il passato, il futuro cercherà di tornare sempre uguale. Ha cercato di distruggerti per ottenere Thor, e cercherà sempre di farlo. Ma non avrà mai ciò che vuole. Tornerà tutto ad essere come deve. Uccidere Baldr non ha cambiato nulla»_

_«Quello che stai dicendo non ha senso. Non capisco…»_

_«Io sì» disse Loki «E Amora è colpevole di molta più distruzione e malvagità di quella che si è compiuta qui» mi guardò ancora, io abbassai la testa._

_«Dobbiamo dirlo a mio padre»_

_Hela rise, con la sua voce falsata «E tu pensi che questo possa cambiare qualcosa? Ad Odino non importa chi è colpevole. Lui vede un bene per il suo popolo che è radicato nel passato» il suo sorriso si attenuò «Dovete portare il futuro nella sua casa. Altrimenti Yggdrasill brucerà con il fuoco della guerra, e in ogni suo ramo ci sarà solo distruzione e Hel si riempirà di cadaveri»_

_Indicò poi le porte da cui erano entrati «Andate. Andate e fermatela. Fermate Amora, la guerra, o qualsiasi altra cosa si stia preparando all’orizzonte. Andate e non tornate mai più. Morite e andate nel Vallala. Non c’è spazio per voi, qui»_

_Loki abbassò la testa in segno di rispetto e si voltò per andarsene._

_Thor invece rimase ancora un attimo a guardarmi. «Mi dispiace» disse «Non sono stato il fratello che avrei dovuto»_

_«Non ero io ad avere bisogno di te» gli risposi, lanciando un’occhiata a Loki, fermo sulle soglie ad aspettarlo «Ho vissuto in modo mediocre, senza aspettarmi niente, gloriandomi di futilità che non mi sono servite a nulla. Sono nato per venire in Hel e fare la mia parte. Tu sei nato per fare la tua ad Asgard. Va’ e non tornare più»_

_Lui, colpito dalle mie parole, chinò anche lui la testa e raggiunse il suo compagno. Entrambi ci rivolsero il loro ultimo sguardo, prima di sparire aldilà del regno di Hel._

_La mia regina mi tenne per mano e mi condusse al posto che avevamo occupato fino a quel momento. Salii i gradini del trono insieme a lei, e Leah portava la pesante sedia che avevo occupato fino a quel momento e la metteva vicino a grande trono di Hela._

_Lei mi suggerì di sedermi vicino a lei e io le ubbidii. Mentre anche lei occupava di nuovo il suo posto e accavallava le gambe, tirò un lungo, trattenuto respiro._

_«Tu vedi cosa succede nel mondo dei vivi. Il passato, il presente, il futuro? Sai tutto quello che accade e accadrà»_

_«È il dono che la morte mi ha concesso. Posso vedere qualsiasi cosa, ma non capire il senso»_

_«Il senso è ciò che invece posso capire io» mi guardò e poi, in un modo strano che quasi smosse qualcosa dentro la mia anima morta, sorrise. «Se tu sai, allora racconta. Continua a parlare con la bellissima voce che hai. L’eternità è lunga, e nell’immobilità tutto rimane esattamente com’è. Se tu parlerai per sempre, io ti ascolterò fino a che Yggdrasill non crollerà a pezzi»_

_La osservai, così terribile e bellissima, viva e morta allo stesso tempo, davanti a me. Le sorrisi anche io, e poi ripresi a raccontare. Iniziai a parlare e non mi fermai più._

 

*

 

Odino aprì le porte delle sue stanze. Il silenzio triste e solitario non lo aiutarono a rilassare il suo umore.

Frigga non c’era. Erano giorni che non la vedeva. Nonostante avrebbe dovuto farlo, non riusciva a costringersi a farla arrestare. Ora sua moglie vagava nelle camere dei suoi figli, maledicendolo per tutto quello che era successo, mentre era tenuta lontana da tutto il resto del mondo. I suoi più grande guerrieri incarcerati, coloro che aveva ritenuto più fedeli e degni di fiducia si erano rivoltati contro di lui.

La comunità degli Jotun arrestata, messa sotto chiave, aspettando che Laufey urlasse ai Nove Regni che avrebbe scatenato l’inferno in terra per riavere i suoi, per riavere i suoi figli. Tutti quanti.

Si tolse l’elmo e si abbandonò al bordo del letto: era un vecchio stanco, un uomo spezzato dal peso dei secoli che aveva attraversato e dalle guerre che aveva vinto e perso, corroso dai segreti che aveva tenuto. Sospirò e si prese la testa con le mani, il letto morbido era invitante, lo chiamava al sonno che aveva interrotto per reprimere una crisi che ora gli era esplosa per le mani e minacciava di essere il suo grande fallimento. Sarebbe stato l’anello debole della sua famiglia, il re che avrebbe consegnato il mondo alla guerra, se non trovava immediatamente un modo per fermare quella follia.

Freyja era schierata contro di lui, sosteneva Frigga e aveva contribuito a far fuggire Thor; suo fratello Freyj per quanto indifferente alla situazione non avrebbe mai combattuto una guerra contro sua sorella. Gli Jotun si armavano su Midgard e su Jotunheim, i giganti di fuoco non avevano bisogno che di una scusa per ritornare a combattere e toglierlo dal trono dei suoi padri.

«Piangere non si addice ad un re» gli disse una voce cristallina, alle sue spalle. Si girò, pronto ad impugnare Grugnir e fronteggiare il suo nemico, ma la sua fedele lancia non era più nel posto in cui l’aveva lasciata.

Loki era seduto sulla poltrona dietro di lui, in modo scomposto, seduto lateralmente aveva le gambe accavallate su uno dei braccioli, il mantello verde gli pendeva dalle spalle, mentre in mano aveva il suo casco, quello che usava in guerra, con le corna ripiegate all’indietro. Guardava con interesse il suo stesso casco, anche se stava parlando con il vecchio Re.

«La disperazione e la resa non si addicono ad un re. Il tuo sangue mezzo Jotun non te lo dice?» lo guardò con intensissimi occhi blu «A meno che tu non l’abbia repressa tanto da non sentirla più. Peccato» tornò a guardare il suo casco «Se fosse stato altrimenti, essa ti avrebbe detto di combattere con tutto il corpo e l’anima prima di morire abbattuto dai nemici. Ma tu questo concetto non lo conosci»

«Cosa fai qui?» chiese Odino «Dov’è mio figlio?»

Loki fece un gesto vero la terrazza. Odino avanzò di alcuni passi fino a riuscire a vedere Thor, uguale a quando se ne era andato, che con Mjollnir abbandonato in una mano, con l’altra faceva dondolare piano Grugnir. Lo guardava, distante e freddo. «Salve, padre»

«Thor…»

«Oh per carità» disse in modo teatrale Loki, lanciando via il suo casco, facendolo schiantare contro la parete «Non ci abbandoniamo a conversazioni strappalacrime sul giusto e sbagliato e su tutto il discorso “Io ti ho sempre voluto bene!”» si spostò sulla sedia e si sedette composto «Non è così. Non c’è niente che tu possa dire per cambiare quello che hai fatto. Non ora. Parliamo di affari» mise le mani incrociate sotto il mento e si sporse in avanti, indicando l’altra poltrona davanti a lui «Cominciamo?»

Odino fece vagare lo sguardo prima da uno poi all’altro e poi andò a sedersi davanti a Loki «Cosa volete?»

«Mettere a posto le cose» disse Thor, andandosi a sedere di fianco a Loki, di fronte al padre. «E attualmente siamo gli unici che possono farlo»

«Il padre degli dei, il dio del tuono e il maestro degli inganni. Siamo la trinità più potente del nostro tempo. Eppure abbiamo fatto degenerare tutto» disse Loki «E questo per un po’ di paura. Ora» sottolineò con insistenza le sue parole «Dobbiamo trovare il modo di dare a tutti ciò che vogliono, senza insultare nessuno»

«Aggiungerei che anche noi vogliamo qualcosa»

«Direi di sì» concordò Loki «Ma a questo ci arriveremo facilmente dopo» lanciò uno sguardo a Thor e poi tornò su Odino. «Cos’è più urgente?»

«Tuo padre vuole che liberi Byleistr»

«Devi farlo»

«Gli asgardiani non lo vogliono» corresse Odino «Non posso liberare impunemente chi è accusato di tradimento»

«Allora convincili che non ha commesso tradimento» rispose Thor «Diamo ad Asgard il vero colpevole. Condanniamo chi ha veramente ucciso Baldr»

«Qualsiasi cosa direte non potrà andare contro Heimdall. Lui non mente mai. Si fideranno sempre più di lui che di te» disse, rivolto a Loki «Non c’è modo in cui ti possa riscattare agli occhi di Asgard»

«Non è riscatto, quello che cerco. Non me ne importa niente della tua stupida razza, non hai ancora capito? Non voglio che la mia si faccia ammazzare solo perché sei un incapace» lo fulminò con gli occhi «Noi abbiamo una spiegazione. E un modo per far uscire te, il precedente giudizio e Thor, puliti da questa situazione. La colpa è di un Æsir, e la sua esecuzione calmerà gli animi degli Jotun, soprattutto se il giudizio lo fai compiere a me, secondo le nostre leggi»

«Questo non toglie che Byleistr non può essere liberato» Odino strinse il suo unico occhio sano «Perché liberarlo, poi? È stato lui che ha voluto sacrificarti per non far scoppiare una guerra. Lascialo marcire in prigione, come lui voleva che succedesse a te»

«Se servisse a qualcosa, lo farei» rispose Loki, con indifferenza «Ma complicherebbe solo le cose. Bisogna liberarlo e farlo tornare su Midgard. E dobbiamo dimostrare che non è stato un tradimento»

«Dirò che era d’accordo con me» propose Thor «Non è esattamente la verità, ma è comunque più vicina di qualsiasi altra cosa potremmo dire. Dirò che l’ho mandato io a prendere tempo, a distrarti senza l’intenzione di ucciderti, così che potessi portare in salvo Loki»

«Il tradimento si estenderebbe a te e basta. Non risolverebbe niente»

«Solo per gli Æsir» precisò Loki «Non per il resto dei Nove Regni. Perché ad Asgard non sanno cosa è successo tra noi due. Lo spiegheremo quando prenderemo il colpevole. Non c’era la possibilità che le cose andassero diversamente. Se fossi morto io su quel patibolo, Thor sarebbe stato mutilato dentro. Sarebbe stato incapace di governare, e il nostro colpevole avrebbe avuto tutti i Nove Regni in pungo»

Odino li guardò entrambi e aggiunse «Volete legittimare la vostra unione»

«Non c’è nulla da legittimare» spiegò Thor «Bisogna solo dirlo al resto del mondo. È già legittima, per il solo fatto di esistere. Non esiste magia o legge che possa cambiare le cose, per cui Asgard dovrà accettare qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto conoscere già anni fa, con Bor e Bestla»

«Vuoi disonorare la nostra famiglia!»

«Voglio essere un re giusto!» Thor strinse i braccioli della poltrona e si sporse verso il padre «Sarò quello che tu non sei stato. Non costringerò Loki a nascondersi sotto le sembianze fasulle di Jarnsaxa, e per cosa, poi? La purezza di Asgard? Non esiste niente del genere. La nostra famiglia non è mai stata completamente Æsir ed è ora di finirla con quest’odio per gli altri, con l’incomprensione. Io sono vissuto per anni con gli Jotun, li ho compresi in modo profondo, come nessun’asgardiano ha fatto fin ora. E non voglio essere l’unico. Sotto il mio regno, nel resto di Yggdrasill, non si dirà più che gli Æsir sono ciechi pieni di sé incuranti di tutto ciò che non brilla come l’oro» si calmò, quando Loki gli sfiorò una spalla, così si rilassò dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiata fugace, per poi tornare a guardare il padre «Per quanto riguarda te, non mi interessa. Decidi ciò che vuoi, ma sappi che comunque, una volta che sarai morto, disfarò tutto quello che hai fatto, e lo ricostruirò meglio» tenne la mano di Loki e aggiunse «Lo rifaremo insieme»

Odino osservò suo figlio per un lungo, lunghissimo momento. Dopo, abbassando lo sguardo, sorrise «Ti ammiro, figlio mio. Per quanti errori io possa fare, stai dimostrando di non farli ricadere su di te. Io non sono stato capace di farlo, con mio padre Borr» tornò a guardare i due e disse «Cosa volete che faccia?»

 

*

 

Sigyn, nella sua lunga vita, aveva visto molto, e sofferto altrettanto. In quei giorni la sua vita era stata movimentata, e la sua opinione era rimasta altalenante. Così aveva assistito ad un processo, e si era dovuta allontanare, via dalla folla, via dalle urla, per proteggersi da chi le dava della pazza, quando aveva detto che non credeva nella colpevolezza del principe Loki.

Lei aveva detto alla sua famiglia, ai suoi amici, di averlo conosciuto, che lui era stato gentile con lei, ma tutti le avevano dato dell’illusa, le avevano detto che era stata ingannata, che i suoi erano stupidi sogni, perché non era possibile, non era possibile che Loki non fosse così come lo dipingevano, così come era stato sempre dipinto.

E poi era dovuta fuggire via, con i suoi fratelli che portavano in salvo la sua famiglia, quando aveva visto Loki, torturato e trascinato sul patibolo da quella donna, quella povera donna con lo sguardo spiritato che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di ucciderlo. Aveva sentito le urla e le trombe degli Jotun, li aveva visti giganti e blu come un incubo vomitato dalla notte, combattere col ghiaccio con le corna, assaltare le guardie, avventarsi su Odino.

Era caduta a terra, e aveva avuto la paura terribile di venire calpestata, uccisa, dalla calca che fuggiva e combatteva, presa dal panico. Ma poi, dopo l’esplosione del tuono, quando tutti erano caduti a terra, era stata l’unica a non venire colpita dall’onda d’urto: era stata l’unica a non essere stata così confusa da non potersi rialzare. Aveva ripreso la sua veste, impigliata tra i corpi di chi ora si agitava a terra e si era alzata. Era stata l’unica a vedere il suo Re messo alle strette da Freyja sul palco del trono, aveva visto la maestà della sua Regina che con Grugnir aveva lasciato a Thor di correre da Loki, di afferrarlo, e poi andare via, scappare.

E per tutto il tempo, non aveva fatto che sentire quella strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, quelle ondate di panico e dolore che non provenivano da lei, ma da fuori. Non sapeva che cosa fossero ma sapeva che era ciò che stava sentendo Loki, e si era fermato quando Thor l’aveva afferrato.

Una nuova calma era scesa su di lei, e nei folli giorni successivi, dopo la notizia che forse la Regina era impazzita, che i Tre Guerrieri erano stati arrestati, Jotunheim voleva invaderli e che Freyja li aveva traditi si era scatenato il panico. C’era chi aveva detto che la forza degli Asgardiani bastava a tenere lontano tutto il resto dei Nove Regni, chi gridava alla fine del mondo.

Ma Sigyn aveva tenuto in braccio la sua bambina, la cullava con tranquillità. Sapeva che si sarebbe tutto concluso bene, perché l’aveva sentito dentro quando Loki e Thor erano scomparsi.

E ora che erano tornati non poteva dirsi sorpresa. Tutti gli Æsir erano presenti a quel nuovo processo, anche se processo non si poteva definire.

Da dove si trovava poteva vedere il trono di Odino, vicino a lui Frigga appariva regale, sana e potente come lo era sempre stata, sotto di loro c’erano Thor e Loki, sulla scena, tutti gli arrestati, i Tre Guerrieri, Byleistr di Midgard.

Intorno a loro c’erano, ritti e sicuri, i regnanti del resto dei Nove Regni: tutti maestosi e terribili.

Loro e tutta Asgard, tutto Yggdrasill ascoltò il racconto di Thor, tutte le verità che nascevano dalla sua bocca, che sconvolgevano e indignavano i presenti, chi non ci credeva, chi sì, chi non accettava quello che stava sentendo. Ma Thor, il dio del Tuono, era implacabile nel suo fare la cosa giusta, non la cosa più conveniente. Sigyn lo osservò a lungo e pensò “Ecco, questo è un vero Re. Lui potremmo davvero seguirlo ovunque”. Loki era rimasto immobile e fermo per tutto il tempo, terribile, ancora ferito sul viso, come prova della crudeltà che tutti avevano fatto e subito per quella orribile storia.

Alla fine di quel racconto, anche Heimdall ammise che si, era vero: non aveva mai visto Loki nei suoi viaggi, il Maestro degli Inganni era capace di celarsi alla sua vista, e non avrebbe mai ucciso il fratello del suo compagno in quel modo, perché tutto doveva essere stato orchestrato per incolparlo di delitti che Heimdall, per l’appunto, non gli aveva mai visto commettere.

Sigyn non si risparmiò la visione di quello che vide, rimase, diversamente da altri, con gli occhi spalancati, ad osservare una donna bionda, Amora, la colpevole, venire trascinata in catene davanti al trono. Ascoltò la terribile sentenza che Odino le inflisse, mentre, scendendo dalle scale, affidava alla legge degli Jotun la sua punizione, mentre i Giganti presenti esultarono.

E proprio secondo la legge di Jotunheim e Midgard, Thor, come compagno di Loki eseguì la sentenza insieme a lui. Loki, con la pelle blu, il suo sguardo rosso e le mani macchiate di sangue trasmise una violenza primitiva e innocente, quella della natura che permette al più forte di mangiare il più debole, quella violenza che fa paura alla civiltà solo in quanto tale.

Tornata a casa, Sigyn sapeva che l’attendevano lunghi anni di lotta, in cui avrebbe dovuto continuare a dire e ribadire che era d’accordo, che non temeva gli Jotun, che non considerava inutili gli elfi, o stupidi i nani, o inferiori gli esseri umani, che era d’accordo con i suoi principi, che in futuro avrebbero avuto insieme.

Odino, ormai ridotto all’ombra di quello che era stato fino a quel momento aveva ceduto il suo scettro a Frigga, dedicandosi al suo Sonno, lasciando il regno alla sua saggia regina, alla quale tutti aveva urlato “Viva la Madre! Viva la Madre Tutto”

Forse, in futuro, la sua bambina, a cui baciò la piccola testa ancora calva, avrebbe combattuto e vinto con i prossimi re di Asgard.

 

*

 

«Perciò è deciso» disse stancamente Laufey «Se Odino si ritira, è ora per me di fare altro» guardò fuori dalla finestra il glorioso tramonto che pioveva su Asgard. Farbauti lo guardava, sorridendo.

«I tuoi figli se la caveranno»

«Non abbiamo potuto fare altro»

«Modestamente» disse il suo compagno «Abbiamo fatto il lavoro migliore del mondo» sorrise ancora più ampiamente, affiancandosi a lui, e guardando nella sua stessa direzione. «Tu hai fatto la scelta giusta. Non ero d’accordo nell’avere Loki, ma tu l’hai voluto. Non ero d’accordo nel fargli affiancare Thor, ma tu lo hai voluto. Non d’accordo nel lasciarlo libero per il mondo per acquisire nuovi poteri, e tu l’hai lasciato andare. Tu hai insegnato la determinazione e l’orgoglio a Byleistr. Tu hai trasmesso a Helblindi le facoltà per regnare»

«Somigliano più a te che a me» commentò il vecchio re «Helblindi non ha la mia tempra, ma la tua. Byleistr ha voluto fare il diplomatico per imitarti. Loki ha seguito i tuoi passi nelle vie del seiðr. Hai fatto forse più di me»

«Ma l’abbiamo fatto bene» Farbauti annuiva compiaciuto «Avevamo il compito di lasciare il nostro regno ai nostri figli, di lasciarlo più ricco e vivibile di prima e l’abbiamo fatto, e sappiamo che anche loro lo faranno»

«Helblindi non avrà figli, però» lo sguardo di Laufey si oscurò.

«Ma Byleistr e Loki si»

«I figli di Loki siederanno sul trono di Asgard» Laufey rise dell’ironia.

«E quelli di Byleistr su Midgard. O su Jotunheim. Chi sarà più forte riuscirà a fare anche meglio di noi»

I due vecchi Jotun si guardarono e si sorrisero «Dovremmo fare festa» propose Farbauti, e Laufey scoppiò a ridere.

 

*

 

Il cielo era terso, oltre i rami degli alberi del bosco. Thor chiuse gli occhi e si riempì di quel suono familiare e antico, che non tutti riuscivano ad udire: un ghiacciaio non è immobile, né silenzioso. Si muove, scivola sulla roccia, scava le montagne, si crepa ed emette una musica, come un continuo ronzio pieno di battiti, pieno di sottili sibili che solo dopo la lunga vita su Midgard aveva imparato ad ascoltare. Il mantello foderato di pelliccia non lo teneva abbastanza caldo, ma non gli importava più di tanto.

Il sole stava sorgendo un’altra volta su quella terra, sugli alberi dal fusto blu e dalle foglie rosse scarlatte come il sangue, come gli occhi di uno Jotun. Il fuoco stava scoppiettando poco lontano, lasciato incustodito. Le sue cose erano tutte ammassate lì intorno, le bestie che avevano cavalcato sonnecchiavano sotto gli alberi.

Voltandosi, Thor vide Loki, vestito alla maniera degli Jotun: molto più scoperto, cioè, che vestito. Sogghignò, non era una cosa che gli aveva mai dato fastidio. Il suo compagno stava guardando il tramonto, seduto sul bordo del ghiacciaio, con una gamba persa nel vuoto, l’altra vicino al busto, mentre mangiava un frutto appena colto dagli alberi. Gli si avvicinò e i suoi passi emisero soffici suoni mentre calpestava la neve.

Loki lo sentì avvicinarsi e lo guardò, facendo un mezzo sorriso, le labbra appena appena sporche della polpa del frutto ormai quasi finito. «Non ero mai tornato qui»

«Dovevamo tornarci insieme» disse Thor, sistemandosi dentro il mantello, scacciando il freddo. «Ci ho ripensato spesso, sai. A questo posto. Al cielo, alle stelle. Al sole che tramontava e all’aurora boreale che danzava sopra di noi»

Loki alzò la testa, per osservare quello stesso fenomeno infiammato di mille colori di rosso e verde, in un ultimo sprazzo di intensa vitalità prima che il sole rendesse azzurrissimo il cielo. «Lo sta ancora facendo. Danzando sopra di noi»

«E ora non apparirà più per altri sei mesi»

«Thor» il ghigno di Loki non era mai cambiato, fin da quando aveva pochi anni «Il sole deve tramontare per nascere un’altra volta. Noi abbiamo attraversato una lunga notte, da quell’ultima volta che siamo venuti qui, ma anche se non c’era il sole l’aurora rendeva la notte ancora più bella di quella che è, con le stelle, la luna. Il sole tramonterà di nuovo e toccherà a qualcun altro e non più a noi»

«È un po’ presto per dirlo» commentò Thor, sedendosi vicino a lui «Siamo appena arrivati. Abbiamo così tante cose da fare, prima di passare parola a qualcun altro. Abbiamo tutto il tempo di vedere il resto del mondo, oltre quell’orizzonte. Possiamo inseguire il sole fino a che abbiamo voglia, rimandando il tramonto»

L’altro sorrise «Ecco qui il nostro eroe che pensa sempre in grande»

«Non sono l’unico»

«No, non è vero» acconsentì Loki, sussurrando «E mi piace che siamo solo io e te con davanti tutto il resto del mondo»

«Piace anche me» Thor si chinò in avanti e gli diede un lungo bacio, mentre il sole saliva davanti a loro, e illuminava il ghiacciaio e la foresta, illuminava di mille colori Nuova Utgarða. Separandosi da Loki solo di pochi centimetri Thor estrasse dalla cintura un coltello, e lo porse al suo compagno.

Loki lo accettò e lo osservò, sfiorandone la lama con reverenza: era quel pugnale che lo aveva accompagnato per tanti viaggi, quello che aveva portato da quel giorno così tanti anni prima sempre con sé per ricordarsi la promessa che aveva fatto.

«Frigga lo ha conservato»

«Tua madre è davvero una grande donna» sorrise Loki, tornando a guardare Thor. «Sa cos’è?»

«Penso che l’abbia capito, perciò credo che me l’abbia ridato per un motivo»

Sorrisero entrambi, uno all’altro.

«Pensi che potremmo rifarlo?»

«Assolutamente»

«Potrebbe fare un po’ male»

«Io sono grande e forte»

Loki rise, snudando il coltello. «Sicuro di voler rimanere per sempre legato a me? Non sono una persona facile»

«Penso di poterlo sopportare. Non so se tu potrai sopportare me per sempre»

«L’ho già fatto» fu la volta di Loki di baciarlo, mentre gli tagliava delicatamente il palmo della mano che l’altro gli stava porgendo, per poi tagliare anche il suo «Condividere lo stesso sangue e la stessa carne»

«Non ti chiamerò fratello» ironizzò Thor, mentre stringeva le due mani ferite «È troppo perverso persino per me»

Loki sogghignò, appoggiando la fronte alla sua «Io pensavo più che altro a fare un bambino. Tu cosa ne pensi?»

«Io penso» Thor lo tirò su di sé mentre si stendeva sul manto freddo della neve «che l’idea è ampiamente approvata, e che anzi, dovremmo cominciare subito»

Loki scoppiò a ridere mentre Thor lo attirava verso la sua bocca, con il sole ormai alto nel cielo.

 

 

 

Epilogo

 

 

 

Thuðr non era sicura di quello che avrebbero trovato in quella maledetta caverna. Al villaggio gli esseri umani li avevano scongiurati di liberare quel posto da qualsiasi creatura l’abitasse: erano terrorizzati.

La cacciagione spariva, i cacciatori erano spaventati e le donne non si avventuravano più alla ricerca di erbe medicinali. Così dopo un lauto banchetto per ingraziarsi il suo favore, e un pagamento in qualche piacevole liquore distillato e invecchiato anni e anni prima, la ragazza aveva acconsentito a guidare la sua compagnia fino a quel posto sperduto per fare un piacere a quegli umani.

Suo padre gli diceva di tenere sempre in grande considerazione Midgard e i suoi abitanti, perciò ora si ritrovava in qualche modo a dover fare la parte della grande eroina. Non che le dispiacesse, anzi. Ma era una distrazione dal suo principale obbiettivo e dalla gloriosa ricerca che stava conducendo insieme ai suoi amici, che se raggiunta, l’avrebbe precocemente consacrata a più forte guerriero dai tempi del suo bisnonno. Però confidava che anche se avesse trovato qualche mostro orribile, o un drago, avrebbero impiegato poco tempo a sgominare quello che impressionava i già facilmente isterici umani.

Guidò i suoi amici nel bosco e si trovarono davanti alla grossa caverna. Afferrò saldamente la sua lancia e urlò «Chiunque ci sia, si faccia avanti e si presenti! Siamo cavalieri! Veniamo in nome della pace, ma se cerchi la guerra, ti daremo la morte!»

Si udì un forte passo provenire da dentro la caverna, un suono che li fece sussultare. Il fuoco all’interno proiettò sulle pareti spoglie la sagoma di una figura imponente che si avvicinava, e poi, con un rumore forte, si espose ai raggi del sole.

Thuðr era sorpresa: quello che aveva davanti era uno Jotun, e lei ne aveva visti molti, perciò non si spaventò particolarmente. Fu però molto sorpresa di vedere uno Jotun proprio lì, tanto a sud, in estate. Non c’era nessuna traccia di neve da quelle parti, nemmeno in inverno nevicava a quella distanza dal mare.

«Jotun» lo riconobbe lei «Chi sei? Perché spaventi questi umani?»

Lo Jotun lo guardò con intensi occhi rossi e poi si avvicinò, compiendo poi pochi passi si ammantò di un forte seiðr, fino ad avvicinarsi alla ragazza per parlarle ad altezza d’occhi, ma quando arrivò lì davanti Gerda esclamò «Ma è un ragazzino!» e scoppiò a ridere, rinfoderando la spada, mentre anche gli altri scoppiarono a ridere.

Lo Jotun, ancora giovanissimo la fulminò con gli occhi. Non sembrava pericoloso, ma la sua espressione la diceva lunga sul suo carattere. «Chi siete, perché degli Asgardiani si aggirano su Midgard?»

«Parla prima tu!» gli disse Baldr, incrociando le braccia sul petto «Gli Jotun dovrebbero stare dove ci sono i ghiacci perenni. Perché un ragazzino arriva a queste latitudini?»

Lo Jotun fece un gesto con la mano verso di lui e Baldr fu schiacciato a terra e scaraventato via. Il resto del gruppo si mise sull’attenti ma Thuðr non si impressionò: rimase tranquillamente appoggiata alla sua lancia piantata per terra.

«Attento a chi chiami ragazzino, soprattutto se sei un bambino che non sa nemmeno giocare con le armi»

«Perdonaci» disse Thuðr, parlando per Baldr che invece cercava di rialzarsi dopo il forte colpo alla testa «Ma gli umani del villaggio ci hanno chiesto di indagare, non volevamo mancare di rispetto»

Allora presentò sé stessa e i suoi compagni «Io sono Lady Thuðr, figlia di Thor. Lui è Baldr, figlio di Fandral e lei è Lady Gerda figlia di Volstagg. Questi altri sono Bjorn figlio di Hogun e lei la Valchiria Rig figlia di Heimdall. Ora che sai chi siamo noi dicci chi sei tu»

«Il mio nome è Skaði» disse il giovane gigante. «Non ho famosi parenti a cui appellarmi. I miei padri sono cacciatori delle montagne»

«E cosa fai qui»

«Quello che fate voi, immagino» disse con sarcasmo «Viaggio. Non temete per gli uomini, non ho intenzione di fare niente di male. Mi sono fermato qui in previsione della missione che mi aspetta»

«Anche noi siamo viaggiatori» gli disse Thuðr «Siamo diretti al grande mare, a sud» fece un gesto della testa in quella direzione»

Lo Jotun strinse gli occhi e la guardò intensamente. Il viso di Skaði, notò la ragazza, era elegante: ancora tondo per l’adolescenza, ma gli occhi erano davvero intensi, i tratti simmetrici e ben definiti. Anche se in quel sembiante era più basso di lei non dubitava che sarebbe diventato uno Jotun di tutto rispetto. In oltre il potere che aveva sentito non era un comune trucco da quattro soldi. Finì anche lei a fissarlo, con curiosità. Era un giovane che si era avventurato nel mondo sconosciuto da solo, per un qualche motivo che non aveva ancora raccontato. Sicuramente era molto coraggioso, e più potente di quello che sembrava, se non aveva paura di viaggiare da solo.

«In quel mare non c’è niente. Niente se non orribili mostri»

«L’obbiettivo era quello» disse Rig «Miriamo a Jotmungard, il grande serpente marino. Vogliamo ucciderlo»

Skaði sogghignò «Vi farete ammazzare allora, se pensate di ucciderlo con quelle misere lame. La sua pelle è impenetrabile e non attacca vicino alla riva, e se andrete in mare aperto vi mangerà senza nemmeno sputare i vestiti»

«Ci inventeremo qualcosa» commentò ancora Baldr, riavvicinandosi al gruppo «Non sai chi siamo?»

«Sa esattamente chi siamo» commentò Thuðr, con gli occhi ancora fissi sullo Jotun. «Ma ancora non ci hai detto dove stai andando»

I due si guardarono ancora e alla fine Skaði ammise «Sto andando anche io a cercare di battermi con Jotmungard»

«E come pensavi di riuscirci?»

«La mia magia è più forte di quello che pensi. Ma la mia famiglia non lo è. Per trovarmi un buon maestro di seiðr ho bisogno di credenziali, e nessuno mi rifiuterà se porterò con me il dente del grande serpente. Possiede un veleno dagli incredibili poteri, che non si trova da nessun’altra parte»

«Ti saresti fatto ammazzare» commentò ancora Rig «Se noi non abbiamo speranza tu sei morto in partenza, piccoletto»

«Rig, modera i termini» le intimò Thuðr, prima di tornare a guardare lo Jotun «Se hai bisogno di un maestro io posso fornirtelo» iniziò a dire «Se sai chi sono sai a chi mi sto riferendo»

«Loki» disse Skaði annuendo «Ma non ha mai avuto un allievo. È il mago più potente dei Nove Regni e non condividerà con me la sua conoscenza senza un motivo»

«Potrebbe, se glielo chiede sua figlia»

«Non ho bisogno della tua pietà» commentò duramente lo Jotun.

«Non te la sto dando. Voglio che tu ti unisca a noi»

«Che cosa?» «Ma no!» «Perché?!» i suoi amici si lamentarono sbruffando, ma lei li zittì tutti con una mano.

«Perché vuoi che mi unisca a voi?» chiese, guardingo Skaði «Non mi conosci»

Lei alzò le spalle «Chiamalo sesto senso. La tua razza crede che esista un destino per tutti. Penso che potremmo darci una mano. E poi» alzò le braccia e indicò la sua compagnia «Guardaci un po’: Rig possiede sensi acutissimi, ed è una Valchiria. Baldr è un mezz’elfo. Gerda è l’ultima di quindici fratelli con cui ha dovuto combattere per tutta una vita, Bjorn è un Vanir, siamo un gruppo un po’ eterogeneo, e tutti sanno fare qualcosa di cui gli altri non sono capaci. Io sono per un quarto elfo, per due quarti Jotun, per un altro vanir e per il resto principessa asgardiana. Non ci facciamo problemi con chi è diverso. Un mago fa sempre comodo, no? Più siamo e più possibilità avremo»

Skaði guardò ancora Thuðr e poi, con un mezzo sorriso chiese «Una sensazione strana, dici?»

«Alla bocca dello stomaco, se proprio vuoi saperlo» lei sorrise, gli occhi blu incorniciati dalla folta chioma dorata.

«Ce l’ho anche io»

«Allora era destino» rise lei, guardando i suoi amici che alzarono gli occhi al cielo. «Non sai mai chi trovi dietro l’angolo. Potrebbe essere un nemico che vuole ucciderti o l’uomo della tua vita»

Dopo tanta immobilità anche Skaði fece il primo, leggero sorriso. «O una donna pazza che vuole accompagnarti in un’impresa folle»

«Ad ognuno il suo romanticismo» Thuðr fece uno schietto gesto di disinteresse. «Non posso permettermi di giudicare»

«Nemmeno io» il sorriso di Skaði si aprì ancora di più «Non se è quello che stavo cercando»

 

 

 

_Sapessimo prima di quando partiamo_

_Che il senso del viaggio è la meta, è il richiamo_

_Perché ti voglio bene veramente_

_E non esiste un luogo dove non mi torni in mente_

_E avrei voluto averti veramente_

_E non sentirmi dire che non posso farci niente_

_Avrei trovato molte più risposte se avessi chiesto a te_

_Ma non fa niente…_

_-Ti voglio bene veramente –_

_Marco Mengoni*_

 

 

 

Non ci è dato di scegliere la cornice del nostro destino.

Però siamo noi a immetterne il contenuto.

-Dag Hammarskjold-

 

 

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo alla fine! Se vi è piaciuto lasciate un Kudos!   
> Rallegrano la giornata ai poveri scrittori!  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
